Asesino entre heroes
by neah20
Summary: Un contra guardián cuya moral entre lo bueno y malo esta dividida en una ligera linea dependiendo de las necesidades, sometido a una misión de juicio por su superior tendrá que levantar un reporte desde el punto de vista mas apto. Sin embargo siendo adolescente seria mas fácil el acceso... o eso pensaba si sus compañeros no fueran tan molestos. Kiritsugu Fem sin emparejamientos.
1. Chapter 1

Hola, vengo con la presentación de otro crossover que al parecer no va a quedar en la oscuridad de mi mente, como sabran tengo varias obras inconclusas que pienso retomar con fluidez.

Bueno, este proyecto tengo esperanzas y aunque se que me falta algunos términos mas oscuros de Type Moon me esforzare por lograr una representación digna de Kiritsugu.

advierto, este Emiya es el assasin de Fate Grand Order del cual no tengo derechos al igual que Boku no hero, solo del fic.

Guardián 1

La ciudad era una cosa vivida sumergida en sus rutinas, los edificios altos con sus calles pavimentadas y los autos en sus andares moderados a primera vista sería un digno panorama de una localidad normal, sin embargo el mundo en si no lo era.

Pues algunos peatones tenían características ajenas a un humano promedio…. Pocos con cuernos y otros con colores extravagantes en sus pieles… los que aparentaban normalidad podían sostenerse en el aire antes de caer en un accidente por distracción.

A lo lejos una lucha de personas con amplias habilidades se llevaba a cabo ante los espectadores extasiados de ver a sus nombrados Héroes derrotando al villano en turno.

Pero esa no era la anomalía digna de ver, mientras todos tenían su atención en dicho punto había cierto espacio donde los más sensibles volteaban e ignoraban el escalofrió en sus espaldas a favor de continuar con la rutina.

Este era un callejón común, lleno de basura y muchos puntos oscuros donde una presencia se abría paso a través de una grieta en el aire… el viento de este era tan fuerte sacando la basura ligera ante el grito de alguien desprevenido topándose con el periódico de la semana pasada en su rostro.

Indignados con la sospecha de un villano menor, comenzaron a advertir como buenos samaritanos de dicha anomalía sin embargo tan rápido como apareció… se esfumo.

Inquietos siguieron su rutina sin molestarse en averiguar que dentro de ese callejón un bulto descansaba entre agua sucia inconsciente.

No paso gran tiempo hasta que se puso de pie en un salto en un reflejo de alerta, mostrando sus ropas extravagantes en su mayoría oscuras con un pectoral acero y una hombrera en su lado izquierdo, un cinturón firme con cuchillos instalados para el rápido acceso, aun sus manos cubiertas enteramente de la misma tela.

Sus piernas con pesadas botas con líneas de cuero sujetas a esta, su estatura era pequeña y parte de su traje le quedaba grande… las sombras de su capa roja mostraban que aun su rostro portaba vendajes cubriéndolo… solo sus ojos dorados brillaban a través de esto en desconcierto inmutable.

El agua se evaporaba pero entre tanto buscaba en el entorno con cuidado mientras analizaba sin moverse los posibles daños a su persona, entrecerró sus ojos indiferentes detallando cambios desagradables en su complexión, género y la clara disminución de un porcentaje de musculatura.

Pero desecho tales molestias mundanas a favor de la voluntad de Alaya.

Miro hacia arriba cuando una presencia paso a ser notable, con agilidad se cubrió entre las sombras tan rápido antes de que un posible enemigo se presentara.

No paso gran tiempo hasta que un hombre se instalara en la altura de uno de los edificios encima del callejón, saco uno de sus cuchillos en espontáneo pero sin irse a la ofensiva sin siquiera saber las intenciones… prefiriendo detallarlo.

Alto de complexión delgada con un cabello negro hasta los hombros con barba a medio afeitar y un pequeño bigote, traje negro mangas largas y pantalones a juego… una bufanda hecha de docena de bandas sujeta en su cuello… extraños anteojos de rendijas imposibilitando ver el color o tener una apreciación por completo de sus rasgos.

No se movía de su lugar al filo del edificio, como un halcón barriendo desde el inicio hasta el final del callejón… buscando… Paso un tiempo, por su manera de moverse era claro lo experto que era en su rama.

Sin embargo al no detectarlo, paso a alejarse por completo… pero el individuo entre las sombras no se movió hasta estar seguro por completo del área despejada.

No hubo muertes innecesarias, que aunque no estaba en contra de esto por su oficio tal acción todavía era una molestia.

Volvió a salir con cuidado pero un aire confiado, hiso un gesto indiferente a la capa arrastrando entre la suciedad por el cambio de estatura y negó aburrido.

Miro el cielo despejado con cierta ausencia en sus ojos dorados entre sus vendajes ninguna indicacion de expresion pero algunos mechones blancos visibles por la inclinacion.

Este contra guardian tenia la misión de integrarse y aprender del entorno con diligencia antes de dar un veredicto justo (aunque no le importara la justicia), era inquietante conocer que esta linea estaba lejos de la influencia de sus "fuerzas" naturales pero tampoco iba a replicar una orden.

Con esto en mente y a pesar de que alguien normal estuviera frustrado por sus "cambios" estaba seguro era por el bien de mantener el perfil bajo al igual que tomar un papel de fácil accesibilidad si el centro de la singularidad estaba rodeado de adolescentes, desapareciendo rápidamente cuando escucho pasos a través del sucio callejón.

XXXXX

Shota Aizawa o también conocido como Eraserhead regresaba a su estación de trabajo en la academia Yuei para tomar su teléfono y advertir de sus hallazgos infructuosos a las autoridades ante el reporte de un civil, sin embargo al sentarse en su silla colgando con ello la llamada… miro su teléfono para teclear un numero en específico.

Aun su expresión monótona al levantar sus anteojos y bajar su bufanda, la sensación estaba presente aunque sus ojos no vieran nada fuera de lo normal.

-SHOTA QUE GUSTO- la voz energética de All Might siempre era una molestia de escuchar.

-Silencio…- gruño indiferente recibiendo otra carcajada sonora que le hiso apartar bruscamente el auricular, asegurándose que el tipo se había calmado y eso cuando escucho que tosía sus pulmones… era seguro que ya estaba en condición de hablar con su disminuida apariencia acabada -no te hablo por gusto- advirtió con aburrimiento.

-Lo sé, tu nunca me hablas por gusto- el tono había cambiado al igual que su apariencia seguramente, para Shota era mejor hablar con el enfermo que con el musculoso -que pasa- pidió.

Recargándose en su silla pensativo -no sé si sea algo para preocuparse o quizás solo mi paranoia- indico fríamente, su expresión no cambio en ningún momento -pero tengo la sensación que me topé con algo en un callejón- concluyo.

El sonido pensativo del héroe símbolo de la paz era largo -porque me lo dices a mi… ¿Por qué no le dices eso al director o las autoridades?- expreso seriamente algo confundido por ser la opción para tales sospechas.

Shota apretó los labios disgustado por tal observación -queria tu punto de vista- expreso en monotonía, no se escuchaba el tono molesto o inquieto pero era lo que más sobresalía actualmente.

Se escuchó la voz de All might dispuesto a decir algo, pero con desapego se quitó el teléfono del oído y colgó, cortando cualquier respuesta que recordaba no le interesaba.

Sin embargo todavía tenía esa sensación siguiéndole, debía estar paranoico causado por la presión de su carga de trabajo a estas alturas… desechándolo prontamente, no debía perder el tiempo en esto cuando estaba el examen de ingreso tan cerca.

XXXXX

Por su parte el símbolo de paz miraba a su sucesor trabajar arduamente en un curso intensivo para recibir su habilidad, sus ojos apagados y sumidos estaban reflexivos pasando del logro del joven Midoriya.

Su teléfono aun levantado con un suspiro de resignación, sin embargo los sentidos de Shota nunca fallaban y aunque culpaba a su paranoia era algo que debía tener un ojo si es acaso un enemigo estaba rondando entre las sombras.

Sin embargo en las patrullas diarias de los heroes comenzaron a notar ciertas anomalias durante sus jornadas.

Yu Takeyama en un sometimiento de un villano en turno a las afueras del banco... el quirk era molesto pero la gigante mujer lo tendría en su palma de la mano, con su postura elegante a los fotógrafos oportunistas o espectadores su sonrisa se congelo cuando su objetivo caía pesadamente en un charco de sangre verde.

Todos se congelaron ante tal asesinato a sangre fría, miraron estúpidamente a la victima no creyendo ser testigos de tal crudeza frente a un héroe.

Sin embargo fue el primero de otros cuatro, certeros y sin piedad durante un mes delante de los héroes en turno al aire libre o cerca de ventanas prominentes... Tsunaga Hakamata tenia salpicadura de sangre... Tensei Lidia solo había sentido el silbar al lado de su oído del proyectil... y el propio Enji Todoroki escupió tales acciones cobardes.

Sin importar el Quirk, de alguna forma pasaba de tal impedimento para lograr la eliminación y no dejar nada para los investigadores en analizar.

La sociedad pronto señalo como un asesino de villanos, aclamando tal falta de humanidad por sus actos salvajes.

Pero pronto se detuvo cuando el periódico hiso publico tal titulo.

Sin embargo dicho perpetrador en la oscuridad de un departamento en el centro de la ciudad se encogió de hombros indiferente, no cesando por tal comentario hipócrita de esa sociedad... si no porque tenia que concentrarse en lo que tenia por delante, sobretodo con su solicitud a la academia Yuei en sus manos enguantadas.

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo.

Bueno los veo en el que sigue!

Espero no tener bloqueo mental y si, Kiritsugu Fem... lo siento por el cambio de genero, pero si quiere un perfil bajo y a la falta de contra guardianes femeninos efectivos... no creo que sea difícil el cambio para ser llevado a cabo y ajustarse a las necesidades de acoplamiento.


	2. Chapter 2

Guardian 2

Paso su mano por el cabello blanco pulcramente cortado pero aun elevado de manera natural, sus rasgos se hicieron más delicados acoplándose al género otorgado en este caso especial pero la dureza de sus ojos desmentían tan hermosura fría.

Kiritsugu estaba sentada en un sillón cómodo con vestimenta deportiva después de su entrenamiento intensivo, el cual recurrió al darse cuenta que su método de lucha no sería efectiva en la línea de planes a futuro (sobre todo porque cuchillos no entraban como Quirk).

Por lo cual, recordando a magos diversos en su historial… adapto alguna de sus habilidades para hacerlas suyas, claro que con sus circuitos ya trabajados a una especialidad era difícil tener el alcance de esos antiguos contrincantes que se topó en su oficio en aquella vida de asesino.

Miro la ventana para ponerse de pie estirándose con ausencia, recogió algo de su mesa en la sala de estar para acomodarlo en su regazo dispuesto a trabajar ahora en una lap top en la cual navegaba su actual estado financiero inaugurado en el momento en que se dio cuenta que tenía las desventajas de un ser vivo.

Negó nada acostumbrada a sentir el hambre después de tanto tiempo, pero como siempre no estaba dispuesto a mostrar tales malestares prefiriendo actuar en consecuencia y amoldar su economía al mismo tiempo que tallaba sus propios registros médicos y de estudios para no ser un fantasma entrando a U.A.

Ya eran dos meses de su llegada, desde que empezó a moverse conforme la corriente y gracias a aquellos asesinatos de villanos (cuyo título otorgo los periódicos al mes) tuvo ingresos para empezarlos a trabajar en una modesta cantidad (solo para lo básico).

No había moral en los barrios bajos cuando lo contrataron, por lo cual también tenía que abandonar su propia firma para no delatarse ya que al parecer los "héroes" tenían muy limitado dicho mercado, por lo cual al ser el único mercenario… fue asalariado rápidamente y por consecuencia también "conocido".

Pero tan rápido como entro se retiró, no queriendo hacerse popular en ese ámbito antes de llamar la atención a los más agudos héroes para rastrearlo… no es como si tuvieran oportunidad contra alguien como ella, pero era molesto y prefería evitar tal fatiga innecesaria.

El teclear era lo único que se escuchaba en ese apartamento acondicionado al japonés clásico, no había nada personal que indicara su vivienda, solo la soledad era lo recurrente… al fondo una habitación era el lugar donde practicaba sin ser molestada junto con su habitación recogida, mientras en lugares asignados diferentes runas trabajaban de protección.

El habitante era una persona precavida y desconfiada.

Su rostro era concentración pura, su modesto pecho sujeto con vendajes a través de su ropa deportiva con la luz de la computadora reflejándose en sus ojos oscuros con tintes dorados (este último brillaba más al estar metida en su papel de assasin).

Una sonrisa ligera estiro por la comisura de sus labios ante la pantalla abriendo diferentes páginas de gobierno donde sus registros "siempre" habían estado.

Emiya Kiritsugu

Edad: 15 años

Estatura: 1.68

Tipo sanguíneo: AB

Medidas: B61/W47/H62

Quirk: Timer alter (Habilidad para aumentar su velocidad, resistencia y fuerza).

La foto de ella misma con un rostro neutro estaba ahí, al lado de su fecha de nacimiento 11 noviembre y su actual dirección.

No hay datos de padres, se postuló como huérfana de algún orfanato al azar en el área más rural posible.

Cerró el ordenador satisfecha de su logro, para ponerse de pie todavía en una postura firme… miro el entorno distante, poseía un largo de 6 meses antes de que el examen se realice, por lo cual tenía un mundo que aprender antes de que eso suceda.

Era una cosa particularmente extraña, tenía los datos necesarios para sobrevivir pero a comparación de otras misiones… el histórico parecía separarse en algún punto de su propio mundo siendo la razón de ser asignado a reportar.

Suspiro, no gustaba particularmente leer historia de los libros populares… tendían a ocultar los datos menos favorecedores.

Después de todo, los libros los escriben los ganadores.

Pero no dispuesta a ingresar como una ignorante en cuando a la historia de los Quirk, además que según sus calificaciones era la mejor en su clase… era mejor tapar ese dato lo antes posible.

XXXXX

4 Meses para el examen de ingreso...

Las diversas listas de aspirantes llegaban a la academia siendo ingresadas a su banco de datos tan prontamente que era asombrosa tal diligencia.

En la gran sala donde algunos profesores miraban los datos de sus futuros alumnos a ser, algunos inquietos por las apariencias otros extrañados por otras cosas pero en si… no preocupados en analizar a fondo.

Después de todo, muchos serán eliminados durante el examen.

Aizawa por su parte tenia un malestar ajeno por completo a las próximas presiones para los detalles de tal evento de ingreso, había estado acudiendo a la estación de policía para pedir avances de la investigación de los asesinatos de villanos sin mucho éxito, no es como si tuviera relación con dichos asesinatos... pero algo dentro de el, pedía investigar ese eslabón.

Esto no era un molestia solo para el.

Endeavor lo tomo como un reto a su orgullo no dejar a nadie impune, aunque no fuera el afectado permitir a alguien asesinar a su "villano" enfrente de su presencia era descortes, recurriendo a una investigación mas oscura que solo lanzo una única pista que compartió con cierta renuencia a todos.

"Assasin" era el nombre de dicho hombre (suponiendo que lo sea) el cual no su presencia fue corta que una descripción detallada fue imposible aun para Enji Todoroki.

-Aizawa- llamo Nedzu con cierta reprimenda sacándolo de sus pensamientos -es momento de planear el escenario B- dijo con mas emoción.

-Pero eso ya esta planeado desde... -interrumpió aburrido Shota pero fue silenciado por el gesto oscuro del director.

-Escenario B- declaro en una orden con sus pequeños dientes apretados, algunos se rieron ante la parte favorita de Nedzu... prefiriendo entrar nuevamente a un debate para los obstáculos y el sistema de puntuación.

Claro que el gran héroe Shota se quedo dormido a media reunión.

XXXXX

Fin del segundo capítulo introductorio.

Neah20 fuera…


	3. Chapter 3

Guardian 3

Ella aprendió la cultura de este mundo, mientras se mantenía al margen con su traje oscuro de vestir y su rostro moreno neutral ante la vista de quienes luchaban a unos metros de distancia.

Era un día tranquilo para socializar (en su caso investigar la sociedad), su caminata interrumpida en la parte central de la ciudad donde un ladrón de bancos salía amenazante avisando de un secuestro colectivo.

La aparición de una voluptuosa mujer en traje escaso purpura a la que aclamaron como Yu Takeyama, Kiritsugu la recordaba vagamente de su primer asesinato en ese mundo por lo cual curioso al no apreciar un acto heroico tranquilamente, se rezago junto con el resto de los observadores al entorno.

Las líneas de advertencia policial, los uniformados dando indicaciones a periodistas temerarios mientras ella ponían las manos en los bolsillos en un aire ajeno que atrajo algunas miradas no solo por su aspecto si no por su nula intención de acoplarse al resto de las personas animando al héroe famoso que acudió al llamado.

Su cabello blanco se movía con el viento, su rostro monótono pero en sus ojos la irritación dorada lo consumía al ver como esa heroína disfrutaba la atención de los periodistas ajena al problema al interior.

El que en algún punto de su vida aspiraba a un héroe de la justicia, alguien que salvaría a tantas personas sin interés, ahora sin embargo llego a un mundo donde era posible... apretó su mano con una fuerza colérica al ver la vanidad de Takeyama saludando antes de entrar en acción.

Era un insulto a sus motivaciones iniciales.

Con eso en mente la ira siendo controlada con la indiferencia, el contra guardián dio la espalda no dispuesta a presenciar este show absurdo.

XXXXX

Miro el reloj de bolsillo con rudeza oculta ante lo temprano que era, negó para mirar de nuevo ese edificio de ventanas reflejando la luz de sol y diversos arcos a su entrada donde era el centro de la academia U.A.

Había más estudiantes llegando provocando un arquear de ceja para mirar de nuevo su reloj, negó no dando más pensamientos a su tiempo, guardándolo en su gabardina negra que se ondeaba como capa al compás del andar tranquilo.

Su vestir era diferente, no había uniforme de su colegio anterior o lo deportivo que sugerían en los folletos del examen ni siquiera un toque jovial de la edad en la que la mayoría se encontraba… era con lo que se sentía más cómodo, un recuerdo de su vida como mercenario.

Solo que ajustada a su género femenino.

Tampoco había un bolso o mochila como la mayoría contaba en sus espaldas.

Sus ojos vacíos de emociones hacia el frente pasando de las miradas curiosas de los diversos adolescentes que encontró en el camino señalándola, quizás a causa de ningún indicio de colegio anterior o utensilios para el examen.

Apretó los labios negando tal descortesía juvenil cuando alguien paso a llamarla, miro por encima de su hombro sin detener su andar justo cuando subía las escaleras, algo curiosa al no tener ningún conocido que la pudiera reconocer.

Era un chico quien se acercaba… por su sonrisa y tono de voz lo catalogo como energético… su cabello en un rojo llameante era aún más indicio de lo escandaloso que pudiera tornarse.

Lo ignoro a favor de abrir la puerta asegurándose que se cerrara justo en las narices de su perseguidor con la esperanza de cortar cualquier alianza molesta.

No funciono.

-EY AMIGA- el chico no capto su intento de cortar cualquier tipo de sociedad, por el contrario apresuro su paso para alcanzarla en un gesto ansioso -sabes donde es la introducción- pregunto aferrándose a su mochila ante la que señalo como "colega" por su forma pro de vestir.

Su traje deportivo dejaba en ver su buena formación física, aunque el antes asesino pasó de analizar a detalle al adolescente a favor de navegar entre los pasillos en silencio sin molestarse en contestar.

Tal desplante no surtió el efecto deseado.

-Estoy tan emocionado- agrego con entusiasmo siguiéndola con el honrado pensamiento que lo estaba guiando al llegar a la conclusión que también venia al examen -estar aquí… poder presentar… también lo estas- indico pero su compañera no le dirigió la mirada -bueno supongo que lo estas, es tan ¡varonil!- su entusiasmo era desbordante -ser un gran héroe-

Paso los siguientes minutos escuchando a este chico balbucear de sus sueños, entrenamiento y aspiraciones en un ataque continuo de frenesí que lo abrumaba… una ligera sonrisa por tal mentalidad inocente pero indispuesta a romperlos al escuchar su admiración por la academia.

La sala se abrió ante ellos en un silbido de apreciación de su acosador… sin embargo ningún rastro de sorpresa al seguir su andar entre el pasillo, sabiendo que era seguida de cercas por el aspirante molesto, algunos asientos ocupados por lo cual podía escoger el más alejado.

-Te sentaste muy lejos- se quejó el pelirrojo quitándose su mochila para tomar el asiento vacío a su lado con un aire descuidado.

Suspiro ligeramente -Puedes irte- expreso desinteresada hablando por primera vez, este la miro en blanco pero rio por tal "broma" para caer pesadamente.

-No sería un hombre si te dejara sola ¡te debo haberme traído!- indico con confianza, desconociendo que la chica era lo último que quiera hacer.

Acomodándose después de un rato, el chico parecía querer saltar de su asiento al ver el desfile intermitente de aspirantes… saludando a algunos conocidos (aunque por los rostros eran todo menos eso) pero no abandonando su guardia (para desgracia del guardian).

-Ah por cierto….- en un punto volteo hacia ella con la mano extendida casi enfrente de su rostro rudamente -mi nombre es Eijiro Kirishima- se presentó tardíamente con una sonrisa dientuda, sus ojos brillando en expectación y no cediendo aun cuando parecía tardaba en corresponder.

Un suspiro de resignación ante la mano ofrecida, miro el entorno para detallar por primera vez que en verdad el lugar se estaba llenando luego volvió a caer en la extremidad esperando -Emiya Kiritsugu- respondió con la misma cortesía.

El parpadeo en el apretón de manos -tienes un nombre tan varonil- dijo sobre aliento pero sin tono de burla ante tal observación, una sonrisa descarada apareció salvaje haciendo dudar a la joven asesino sobre su cordura al responder la educada presentación.

De alguna forma, sentía que había cerrado algún tipo de acuerdo que no sabía estaba flotando a la deriva desde que el chico decidió seguirla.

Se guardó un gemido interno por su estupidez (o la de su acosador) a favor de su apariencia monótona no queriendo lamentar de manera visible solo resignación "los chicos tendían a ser así" se consoló analizando los rasgos comunes entre el rango de edad del que estaría rodeado.

Se cruzó de brazos con la atención al frente miro con un ligero arqueo como más adelante otro chico de cabellos oscuros verdes se sentaba… no era nada interesante, sin embargo sus murmullos casi rezos estaban irritándola.

XXXXX

La gran puerta del escenario A se abría ante sus ojos aburridos, puso sus manos en los bolsillos con cierto aire ausente y un toque de emoción dormía quería brotar ligeramente desde su estómago casi encendiéndolo.

Maldijo su anatomía adolescente, todavía parecía tener ciertos arranques de su aparente edad queriendo salir… culpaba los cambios hormonales más en su aspecto femenino desarrollándose aun.

Algunos se movían nerviosos a su entorno mirando como consuelo de que había algunos peor, otros querían sacarle platica (Eijiro) pero al momento en que la señal de salida iba a ser lanzada el silencio ansioso mirando la puerta del examen.

¿Por qué quería entrar en un lugar tan molesto? Se preguntó internamente el contra guardián más viendo un chico altanero de cabellos rubios exigiendo que abrieran la puerta.

¿Por qué no simplemente ser un observador? No era obligado estar dentro de esa academia para ejercer con diligencia… quizás darles lecciones a los héroes profesionales de humildad como tarea adyacente.

Observo de nuevo la puerta del escenario con una expresión aburrida… quizás sí, el centro de la singularidad parecía correr entorno a esa escuela… pero ya era tarde para retractarse de su plan de acción.

Mas sintiendo esa lejanía con alaya que parecía crecer con el tiempo, con esto en mente miro sus manos todavía sus cualidades como guardián intactas… anormal… pero paso de esto para cerrar sus ojos.

Oscuridad total.

Una pistola preparándose para disparar.

El silencio opacando el sostener de las respiraciones de los demás aspirantes a su entorno.

El click del seguro ser retirado.

La voz lenta a sus oídos del arranque.

Un disparo sonando solo para él, activando con esto sus circuitos.

Sonrió siendo dejada atrás por los ansiosos adolescentes, aun su acosador parecía dejarla sola en estas alturas… miro el camino hacia adelante.

Tenía un examen que aprobar.

XXXXX

Despues del examen en la sala de reuniones los diferentes docentes miraban concentrados los diversos videos de los aspirantes con mayor puntaje, la mesa circular parecía demasiado pequeña ante las estructuras de diversos tamaños.

Las luces bajas para darle más brillo a la pantalla con la intención de captar cualquier anomalía si llegara a ser el caso de algún tonto queriendo hacer trampa… algo ilógico.

-Ese chico, utilizo solo fuerza bruta- alguien agrego al observar las explosiones causadas por un joven que se imponía entre los escombros con ojos despiadados y una sonrisa inquietante.

-Cabe resaltar que también una capacidad asombrosa de combate- alabo una voz femenina entre las sombras.

Alguien lanzo un sonoro suspiro -contando que no tiene ningún punto de rescate- agrego aburrido, detallando tal falta para un estudiante que se concentró solo en la violencia.

-Pero el desempeño, con una buena guía será un grandioso héroe- un energético exclamo con alabanzas mientras el video era una zona de desastre con robots dispersos a los pies de Katsuki Bakugo.

Nedzu se asomó entre las luces del proyector con su traje diminuto en su lugar, ante el sonido del cambiar de escena -aunque el joven Katsuki es el mayor en cuanto a combate, también hay alguien más destacando en ese escenario A-

El silencio fue la respuesta cuando las pantallas mostraron el rostro de una adolescente, su cabello blanco corto peinado de manera salvaje, su piel morena resaltando este rasgo al igual que sus ojos algo oscuros pero sombras doradas en algunos ángulos… complexión delgada llevando un peculiar traje con gabardina completamente negro.

Sin embargo todas las pantallas, una se agrando por completo haciendo referencia que era importante de ver.

Se encontraba caminando casual entre los estudiantes corriendo al inicio de la prueba, algunos parpadearon por la selección temprana del video pero nadie contradijo al director sabiendo que había una razón oculta.

-vaya que nervio- alguien agrego pues en comparación del resto apresurados por entrar y obtener puntos, esa adolescente mantenía la calma hasta el punto de parecer aburrida.

-Esa selección de equipo- los más estéticos amonestaron ante la apariencia incomoda de ropa tan formal en una aplicación práctica.

La curiosidad aumento solo cuando un robot repentino y exiliado se interpuso en el camino de la tranquila chica, este le dio un desplante distante para desaparecer en un borrón apareciendo justo en el torso del obstáculo con su palma extendida al momento en que el pedazo de metal caía con una abolladura considerable.

No había gestos pero el brillo aceptable de esos ojos entre oscuros y dorados era tan evidentes para los más observadores.

-Tiene algo de fuerza- un silbido burlón demostrándose entre la ligera luz como Hizashi Yamada quien inclinaba la cabeza -también artes marciales- trato de recordar algún nombre pero fallo en decirlo.

Eraserhead se acercó también mostrándose pero su rostro era seriedad absoluta -parece que está probando el alcance de su Quirk- sospechoso expreso, más al verla saltar ágilmente para esquivar a otro robot dando una patada fuerte.

-Imaginen esas cualidades forjadas a un buen héroe- el golpe en la mesa de emoción, su tono era tan reconocido que Shota volteo los ojos por All Might -ESA CHICA TIENE TALENTO- a pesar de su comportamiento excesivo u optimista muy internamente el símbolo de la paz analizaba profundamente.

No había ansiedad, miedo ni emoción de un novato… o el entusiasmo desmedido de un adolescente a esa edad… ni siquiera la presión del examen causaba alguna reacción en ese rostro de mármol, aun en su andar era la experiencia de la lucha.

El símbolo de la paz meditaba cada mínima reacción sin obtener un gran avance en cuanto a la variedad de gestos de la chica, solo el brillo peculiar de esos ojos demasiado severos para su gusto.

Por este tipo de análisis es por lo que Shota pregunto aquella vez, pero ahora mismo este héroe también tenía sus ojos en las escenas cambiantes de este aspirante a la academia.

La condición volvió a cambiar la cámara tenía el punto de vista de un edificio alto, desde ahí se observaba la misma chica parada entre los escombros de algunos robots mirándose las manos con cierta indiferencia… afirmo en un pensamiento propio para mirar el entorno con frialdad y comenzar a alejarse.

Los profesores parpadearon confundidos por la falta de intención de continuar, viendo como esquivaba a voluntad las áreas con aspirantes luchando o donde las maquinas saltarían ante su "héroe" como si predijera sus ubicaciones.

Cada ángulo observaba su andar tranquilo topándose con estudiantes ansiosos a los cuales ignoraba con facilidad, llego un punto donde un pelirrojo le parecía gritar algo con ansiedad para ser dirigido a un lugar a sus espaldas… agradecido el chico se marchó a donde le era indicado al parecer agradecido por obtener más puntos.

Pronto se hiso evidente el destino de este aspirante provocando que fruncieran el ceño cada docente por la intención de ir directo a la salida del escenario A… era un choque al comparar a Katsuki Bakugo con su temperamento volátil deseoso por más puntos a la falta de este de este estudiante en cuestión.

-Hiso algunos puntos de rescate, pero al notar que había alcanzado el pase… se retiró- expreso Nedzu contestando las preguntas no realizadas.

-En momentos de crisis, tal mentalidad seria digna de un héroe- No 13 expreso asomándose con interés.

-Escoger sus peleas- otro en las sombras agrego con respeto.

-es extraño, sin embargo- Hizashi tenía un gesto agrio más al ver la nula jovialidad ¡qué clase de niño no disfruta su momento de gloria!

-Estoy de acuerdo, tal frialdad a ese momento de crisis…- Nedzu estaba de acuerdo, viendo una imagen de la chica en cuestión de su rostro monótono a través del desastre -es algo que no es característico a esa edad normalmente energéticos e imprudentes- expreso, siendo estos los pensamientos originales de All Might resumido en pocas palabras.

-Cuál es su nombre- Eraserhead cuestiono.

-Kiritsugu Emiya- expreso el director con un aire optimista, después de todo esta generación se veía demasiado prometedora.

-Tiene nombre de niño- siempre aun entre los docentes había alguien con falta de prioridades ante su comentario que saco risitas y un bufido.

XXXXX

La habitación oscura con la luz de la luna entrando por la ventana iluminando la desordenada cama, en el marco viendo el cielo una figura con pijama masculina se encontraba ausente en pensamientos variados.

Miro sus manos satisfecha de sus logros al adoptar los movimientos de la disciplina de ese ejecutor del vaticano.

Un sentimiento vago de traición a su propio estilo, mas con el conocimiento superficial de las "claves negras" ya trabajadas en casos de emergencias (que dudaba existieran en una academia supervisada por profesionales) aunque seguía prefiriendo su Thompson Contender (que no podía llamar a causa de ser el arma predilecta en su fase de asesino a su llegada)... sin embargo sus circuitos no podían exponerse a tal esfuerzo sin llegar a un límite para su salud.

Era un ser vivo en todo derecho con sus respectivas desventajas.

Como observo en el examen, sus circuitos como contra guardián seguían ahí… sus habilidades como servant de igual manera.

Conforme esa prueba avanzaba el análisis de capacidades propias en el campus estaban en su mayoría intactas: sigilo, fuerza, agilidad, resistencia y mana.

Apretó los labios con desagrado amargo por tales cambios a su persona en tan pocos meses a su parecer, miro el cielo en un aire acusador en un sentimiento para el mundo en general.

A estas alturas era tan obvio lo lejano que Alaya se encontraba para este mundo y para el (ella) como consecuencia.

¿Qué era? Quizás como un homúnculo… circuitos mágicos con apariencia humana o algún tipo de verdadero Quirk.

¿Sería prudente continuar?… volvió esa cuestión a su mente como tantas veces en el tiempo que lleva ahí, eso también era algo que tener en consideración pues estaba desarrollando una autonomía mental para juzgar la misión.

Era una bestia de alaya sin moral ni juicio fuera de su superior, su deber era obedecer sin contradecir los motivos de las ordenes.

Apretó los dientes, su rostro siempre neutro en ferocidad por tales anomalías brotando en su mente.

Era muy tarde para quejarse… muy temprano para perder el temple.

Continuaría.

XXXXXX

Izuku Midoriya miraba la puerta con una determinación que alguien podía jurar se encendería por tal intensidad, estaba nervioso con sus manos bien sujetas a las correas de su mochila con fuerza que dejaba sus nudillos blancos.

Su rostro también era una cosa de ver, sus labios unidos en una línea nerviosa sudando ligeramente, trago un nudo en su garganta pero sin moverse de la enorme puerta en un tiempo indefinido.

-Si no entraras, apártate- un tono neutro le hiso brincar de su lugar hacia el costado de la puerta, era una chica de aspecto severo y rasgos exóticos por el resaltar de su piel morena con sus blancos cabellos tan cortos alzados contra la gravedad.

Su gesto era monótono además de algo crítico en su dirección haciéndolo más nervioso, su uniforme sin embargo era masculino ajustado para su esbelta figura algo que llamo la atención de Midoriya que se sonrojo al instante por la reprimenda silenciosa de esos dorado (¿oscuros?) ojos.

A veces Izuku se regañaba por su nula sutileza al observar personas y detallarlas -L…LO SIENTO- chillo penosamente pero la chica ya estaba corriendo la puerta para entrar al interior sin prestarle más atención de la necesaria, quedo un poco acobardado por tal actitud fría.

Soltó un suspiro nervioso por la antipática chica deseando que Bakugou y ese chico que lo regaño en la presentación del examen no estuvieran en su mismo salón… ya que sería un aire desagradable seguro ese trio.

Maldijo cuando fue los primeros que vio.

XXXXXX

Kiritsugu dio un vistazo a toda la sala en un segundo para detectar un asiento vacio además de pasar de todas las miradas adolescentes en su persona -Señorita, ese no es el uniforme asignado para las chicas- un joven alto con anteojos y estructura robusta salió en su camino con un aire rígido.

Con la diferencia de estatura miro inexpresiva al sujeto que parecía estar dando una conferencia de los modales y el buen vestir en cuanto a uniformes escolares femeninos.

A sus espaldas el chico que estorbaba en la puerta parecía tener su propio problema al toparse con una joven habladora y entusiasta, al parecer conocidos durante el examen.

Emiya arqueo una ceja por su "compañero" que seguía hablando del decoro femenino estudiantil, mientras el chico rubio sentado en el pupitre a unos centímetros que estaba siendo molestado por el mismo de anteojos por sus modales al tener sus pies en el escritorio parecía examinarlos con burla sádica e interés.

¿Porque no lo ignoraba? por modales.

Tosiendo con cortesía al parecer satisfecho de su conferencia bien recibida (aunque no sabiendo que dicha chica se desconecto en medio de esta)-Soy Ilda Tenya- indico con un aire estricto ante el guardián en espera de una respuesta.

Esta suspiro, intrigada si los modales del lugar eran así de descorteses al reprender y luego dar sus nombres... sin embargo su boca quedo ligeramente abierta ante una interrupción desde el fondo del salón.

-KIRITSUGU- una voz demasiado amistosa llamo la atención de todos obligando a ver al pelirrojo que esperaba no encontrar nuevamente.

No estaba de suerte al parecer.

Ilda miro por encima de su hombro en reprimenda por tal interrupción -Que descaro- expreso acomodándose sus anteojos.

La peliblanco negó ante la aparente confusión -es mi nombre, Kiritsugu Emiya- índico rígida, su tono plano ante el adolescente que parpadeo.

-Bueno, un nombre interesante- murmuro no sabiendo que decir ante tal elección, pero negó para sonreír con cortesía -sin embargo es un gusto y espero considere traer el uniforme adecuado para la academia- sugirió demasiado enserio.

Arqueo una ceja nevada con un aire despectivo -lo considerare- desprecio prontamente.

El de anteojos parecía pensar que era algo en verdad que consideraria por lo cual paso su atención a los que hablaban en la puerta.

El guardián le dio una ligera inclinación a Eijiro que señalaba su lugar vacío al lado, pero lo ignoro a favor de sentarse junto la ventana en un aire apático, pasando de todo su entorno con facilidad.

La concentración de Emiya volvió hacia el interior del salón cuando un personaje se arrastraba hacia el frente del aula en un saco llamativo de dormir, ojos resecos y cabello largo cubriendo gran parte de su rostro descuidado.

Un desplante de reconocimiento, la presencia era la misma por lo cual sonrió ocultamente al pensar en su llegada pero negó para fingir que ponía atención a lo que decía aprendiendo el nombre de Aizawa Shouta como su profesor asignado.

Tenia curiosidad de sus habilidades, por lo cual sus ojos dorados fijaron su atención por completo al héroe profesional que era uno de los ejemplos que ofrecía esta realidad... las opciones detalladas no eran muy prometedoras para su juicio.

Todavía era muy temprano para tomar una justa opinión.

Menos viéndolo como una oruga envuelta en su saco de dormir.

Pronto salió de su saco en una actitud perezosa, de este saco unos uniformes azules con franjas que eran irreal que cupieran ahí… repartiéndolo a todos los estudiantes ordenando que se dirigieran al campus.

- _así que empezaremos con lo practico-_ pensó apreciando tal decisión de enseñanza con su ropa en mano.

Una fina sonrisa ante tal acción por parte de su profesor, para estos aspirantes a héroes novatos era lo ideal.

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo.

Porque ingresar a la academia? bueno esto es algo que causara conflicto mas adelante (tengo planeado muchas cosas con la moral de emiya).

Kiritsugu es una persona fría pero a la vez cortes, o eso quiero pensar... a como lo pintan, como sabrán en esa linea de tiempo... el no crió a Shirou.

¿porque actualizo tan rapido esta historia? tengo inspiración y no se vaya a ir!

Los que esperan reyes, ya estoy trabajando en eso... la memoria sigue sin aparecer pero tengo una sospecha quien la tiene!

Neah20 fuera...


	4. Chapter 4

Guardian 4

All Might estaba preocupado por la selección de profesor a la clase de su heredero Izuku, desde aquella oficina donde revisaba el expediente del héroe Eraserhead con su apariencia demacrada pero una sonrisa forzada ante tales coincidencias.

Después de todo, Shota no era un fan de su postura exótica como símbolo de la paz.

Miro la mesa con diferentes documentos dispersos, cada expediente posible para hojear teniendo en la cima de estos a otro prodigio del cual su pase y mentalidad demostrada durante el examen era algo por lo cual revisar.

-La Joven Emiya- miro la foto donde no había ninguna expresión, ni sonrisa... pero enfoco esos ojos tan profundos y vacíos, tuvo un escalofrió ante tal visión de una falta absoluta de jovialidad .

Pero con la guía adecuada, podía ser un héroe del cual el joven Midoriya debía cuidarse como competencia... al igual que otros tantos prometedores que van detrás de su puesto.

XXXXX

Aizawa Shota con su postura aburrida observo a cada estudiante acomodándose en el grupo con el shock del examen de comprensión de quirks lanzado a la ligera hace algunos segundos, se abstuvo de bostezar mientras la chica energética reclamaba cosas sin importancia como la ceremonia de apertura.

El fingió escuchar -si buscas ser un héroe, no tendrás tiempo para cosas absurdas- corto indiferente pero miro por encima de su hombro -todos ustedes entenderán que la reputación de la escuela es por la libertad del campus…- sus ojos eran mortales -asi que esta "libertad" también es para nosotros los maestros-

Estaba satisfecho viendo a todos mirarlo interrogante o hasta incluso miedo, pero siempre había sus excepciones… tres de ellas notables aun cuando su actitud fuera la más vaga, el seguía siendo un profesor por algo.

Paso a explicar cada una de las actividades escolares donde se negaban a permitir el uso de quirks, ahora sin embargo alentó el lanzamiento usando el Quirk por parte de uno de los prometedores estudiantes -Bakugo- llamo para entregarle una pelota.

Sus ojos eran aburridos, pero su sonrisa dientuda debajo de su bufanda al ver al chico prometedor lanzar dicho objeto con un -MUERE- que todos parpadearon aturdidos no solo por la palabra de elección, si no por el alcance usando su habilidad para empujar su límite.

Como profesor también mostró el medidor donde estará tomando el alcance con facilidad.

La diversión entre sus estudiantes fue abrumadora, entusiastas de la perspectiva de realizar las pruebas sin limitar sus habilidades… tomo el aliento gustoso de frustrar tal inocente pensamiento -divertido ¿dicen?- interrumpió mirando su mano con la intención de oscurecer su rostro con el cabello -planeaban pasar sus tres años aquí… pasando un buen rato ¿Qué paso con eso de convertirse en héroes?-

Todos se miraron inquietos, aun en esa posición podía grabar cada reacción de los adolescentes predecibles… sin embargo todavía había esas tres excepciones ajenas a cualquier cambio emocional lógico para alguien de su edad.

¿Prodigios? Quizás pero eso solo le agregaba más satisfacción de continuar con su actuación.

Shota miro con una expresión neutra -si es así…-reanudo su plática -en ese caso nueva regla…- llamo con intensidad -el último en puntaje será juzgado sin compasión…- su tono era mortal -será instantáneamente expulsado- la consternación era digna de ver en cada joven a su cargo.

Emoción, preocupación y tensión era lo más notable entre los rostros de sus adolescentes a cargo, pero esos tres seguían sin mostrarse imperturbables.

No 4 de su lista Kiritsugu Emiya.

No 16 Shoto Todoroki

No 21 Momo Yaoyorozu

Levanto su cabello mostrando su expresión sin piedad explicando la propia libertad como profesores les otorgaban el derecho de hacer lo que fuera prudente a sus estudiantes, una sonrisa salvaje mientras concluía con un -Bienvenidos al departamento de héroes-

XXXXX

Ensayo 1 la carrera de los 50 metros.

El profesor detallo cada quirk entre sus alumnos, algunos usados con imaginación proporcionando la ventaja como lo fue Bakugo Katsuki con sus explosiones.

Otros extraños.

Algunos no accedieron a ellos… luego su interés en la chica Emiya cuya postura para iniciar era ordinaria, sin embargo al dar la señal desapareció provocando que sus compañeros de carreras cayeran ante la distracción.

-Interesante- aseguro Shota con un brillo orgulloso y curioso mientras su vista estaba en la meta, el temporizador seguía avanzando pero era innecesario al no poder registrarlo de lo rápido que fue-bien, tenemos un record- alentó al resto con mordacidad.

Todos lo miraron incrédulo, después de todo aun el propio Lida estaba lejos de romperlo sin la necesidad de llevar su habilidad al límite.

El propio Bakugo parecía fulminar a la chica en cuestión cuya postura distante era notable al ignorarlo cuando era llamada, pasando rápido de los intentos de los más amigables para felicitarla… rezagándose del resto de sus compañeros.

- _Timer alter-_ Medito el nombre del quirk, Shota entrecerró sus ojos con algo como la sospecha creciendo en su interior… era como ese sentimiento del callejón… pero lo abolió, tenía alumnos que mortificar como para pensar en eso.

El profesor rio oscuramente viendo al más bajo en esa primera fase.

No 19 Izuku Midoriya.

XXXXX

Ensayo 2 la prueba de fuerza de presión

En esta parte el profesor miraba a todos distribuidos dentro del gimnasio, un escenario enorme de amplios techos tan normales como en la escuela… pero eso ya estaba familiarizado, ahora su atención crítico.

Algunos eran notables con un record de 540 kgs.

No 12 Mezo Shoji.

Sin embargo nuevamente la numero 4 sobresalía con una diferencia de 60 kgs con el más alto, 600 era digno de alabanza por lo cual uso este nuevo empuje para el resto aturdido por tal falta de emoción de este nuevo logro.

Emiya parecía pasar de esto fácilmente.

Sin embargo los instintos del profesor a pesar de su apariencia alegre o descuidada le daban esa sospecha, tenía un ojo en este prodigio en cuestión no sabía si era válida su desconfianza.

xxxxx

Ensayo 3 en el salto de longitud

No 1 Yuga Aoyama sobresalió con su particular quirk de rayo láser en el ombligo, Shota se abstuvo de burlarse abiertamente a favor de mantenerse impasible.

Veía critico el nerviosismo del No 19 Izuku, apartado y susurrando para sí mismo.

El área asignada se fue llenando de sus alumnos por orden… capto su atención de nuevo en el No 4, trato de no prestarle demasiada atención a la chica en particular, el malestar creciendo al verla postularse en el No 2 de los más altos de esa prueba.

XXXXX

Ensayo 4 saltos prolongados a los lados.

No 19 Minoru Mineta, Aisawa aprecio con cierto aburrimiento pero el ingenio para superar el obstáculo era digno de ver.

No 9 Eijiro Kirishima también destaco energético saludando a la distante No 4, sin importarle el ser abiertamente ignorado.

Aizawa bostezo solo por el hecho de poder hacerlo, sin embargo seguía con su atención en todo lo que sucedía con sus aspirantes a héroes.

XXXXX

Izuku estaba preocupado, cada prueba era un fracaso si no podía usar su Quirk sin correr el riesgo, miro el entorno… cada uno brillando a su manera, aun Bakugo destacaba con el uso de sus habilidades.

Las palmadas de Uraraka alentadora que el forzó una sonrisa en su rostro -EY MUJER- gruño la voz en ira de Bakugo llamando la atención en su dirección.

-¿Una pelea?- Mineta se asomaba curioso, sus ojos brillaron en dirección aunque era mas una discusión unilateral del chico rubio en dirección a Emiya.

Mina hiso un gesto, sus antenas retorciéndose -no creen que debamos detenerlos- pido a sus compañeros en la espalda viendo los ademanes volátiles del hombre en la discusión.

-Es tu amiga- acuso lida se acomodaba sus anteojos con un gesto critico al pelirrojo.

Este los miro, se encogió de hombros -no es de hombres meterse en peleas ajenas- replico.

-Ella es mujer- corrigió Asui poniendo sus manos entre ellas.

El parpadeo confundido como si eso no fuera importante, en su mente no lo era para Eijiro.

-no creo que sea necesario-Denki interrumpió señalando al grupo que observara.

-No creo que debamos pelear entre nosotros- Momo expreso demandante entre ambos compañeros.

Kiritsugu lanzo un encogimiento indiferente -NO TE VAYAS… NO HE TERMINADO CONTIGO- gruño dando pisotones -apártate- amenazo a la chica que había venido a meterse en su discusión (unilateral).

-Controla ese temperamento- sin embargo Emiya fue el que hablo en la distancia.

Momo se quedó con su amonestación en su boca mientras Bakugo la fulminaba a la distancia, el resto del grupo admiro el romper de silencio de uno de sus más serios colegas.

Esta se paró a una distancia prudente, su cabello blanco revoloteando en el campo de entrenamiento, mirando por encima de su hombro en dirección al violento chico-tienes potencial, pero pierdes los estribos rápidamente… no pierdas tu meta en cosas tan banales como el competir- amonesto.

-TU QUE SABES- grito airado Bakugo, entonces retrocedió cuando la chica ya estaba encarándolo tan cerca que sintió el aliento en su rostro, haciéndolo tropezar y caer de espaldas de manera poco digna, sin embargo nadie se rió... los ojos de cada compañero observaban curiosos esta repentina integración de su mas distante compañera.

Ella lo miraba desde su altura con unos ojos carentes de cualquier indicio de intimidación o burla como normalmente seria si fuera Bakugo, su piel morena oscurecida por la posición en contra del sol... su sombra cerniendose encima del chico en el suelo y por el momento sin habla.

-Q..Que me ves- gruño Bakugo saliendo de su mutismo, sin embargo no salto en defensa como Izuku desde su lugar pensaba reaccionaria.

Inclino su cabeza como luchando en decirlo, sus ojos eran sin emociones -es un consejo- su tono monotono declaro dando la espalda con un corte profundo en el ego del rubio que parpadeo tontamente.

-que vas con eso- gruño molesto el chico en el suelo, sin embargo las palabras haciendo eco en su mente… por un momento tuvo el impulso del respeto como si fuera un maestro por lo cual no reacciono como normalmente lo haría (golpeando), pero negó ¡era su rival! -TE ESTOY HABLANDO- se puso de pie en un salto indignado.

Todoroki observo esto, viendo a la chica ir en su dirección para rezagarse -extraña lección- le indico monótono justo cuando paso a su lado en un susurro cómplice, ella no le respondió yendo más lejos de su entorno.

Izuku miro a su amigo riñendo y gritando obscenidades siendo detenido por un Tenya reprendiéndolo por su vocabulario y la falta de respeto a una dama.

-BIEN…- El profesor intervenía, mirando a todos con ausencia para detenerse en ese dúo en específico -si ya terminaron de socializar… hay que iniciar el siguiente ensayo- despidió.

XXXXX

Ensayo 5 Lanzamiento

Emiya era una persona analítica, desde el momento en que estas pruebas iniciaron detallo a cada uno de sus compañeros de clase con una diligencia en caso de ser considerados eliminar en un futuro.

Se cruzo de brazos fuera de los pequeños círculos ya formados entre sus compañeros conversando entre susurro... animados... con sus gestos entre serios, felices o neutros... sus ojos tomaron un rumbo oscuro, sin emociones mientras su rostro era mas inexpresivo de siempre.

Por dentro tenia la cuestión de su reciente actitud, aquel deseo de guiar a un chico prometedor en un mundo ideal del heroísmo donde lo temperamental solo llevaría al fracaso... no de el mismo... si no también personas, los que debería salvar podían ser dañados por su imprudente falta de cordura.

-Emocional- su tono era de ligero reproche, no podía aceptar tales reacciones pero tampoco tenia la ambición de luchar contra ellas... dio un vistazo panorámico a todos sus jóvenes colegas cada uno prometedor en su manera.

Luego estaba su profesor, un profesional en su área pero también... a pesar de su actitud desinteresada o hasta hostil, todavía tenia ese brillo solo apreciable a sus ojos experimentados... de alguien en verdad interesados en su formación, en ser lo que todos en esa clase aspiran.

Un héroe.

Pero los chicos en su entorno algunos no tienen esas aspiraciones desinteresadas, otros aprecian solo una perdida de tiempo... mientras algunos, los pocos tenían su mente fija en el objetivo sin embargo era muy pronto para obtener un juicio prometedor de su entorno.

Después de todo, los niños seguían siendo eso... era la mentalidad de Emiya al detallar a los compañeros próximos, a ese chico de cabello rojo con blanco... luego a esa otra chica con un peinado alto casi explosivo, hasta el momento eran los mas cuerdos y ajenos a los sentimientos mundanos del mundo adolescente.

Miro con aburrimiento el lanzamiento del que menos interés tenia, alguien que no sobresalía hasta el momento en ningún ensayo con su apariencia normal, fue entonces que arqueo la ceja.

Se obligo a detenerse de interferir ante el sentimiento de que el chico se desgarraría el brazo con el simple lanzamiento, pero una sonrisa ligera surgio al notar una faceta nueva para los alumnos de su aparente aburrido profesor.

Menos para el experimentado Kiritsugu, que aunque lejos ya lo habia visto.

El niño Izuku tenia una expresión abatida pero también incrédula... tartamudeando al identificar el nombre heroico del maestro Shota... Eraserhead.

Mirando desde su altura con un brillo intenso en esos ojos aburridos, Aizawa se imponía en el alumno nervioso que parecía encogerse con cada palabra de atención... era severo, sin piedad pero palabras que tenían un sentido profundo en el ámbito heroico.

Sin quedabas inutilizado al no controlar un quirk, de que serviría si no puedes salvar a nadie.

Al retirarse dejando al chico Izuku pensar en esto en medio del campo con todas las miradas en el... algunos gritos de ese Bakugou, Emiya solo sonrió ante la determinación de esa llama brotando en el chico con cabellos de alga -quizás... no esta todo perdido- susurro para si mismo.

No era el único, Aizawa mostró una sonrisa por tal muestra de determinación del chico sin esperanzas a su punto de vista inicial.

Mientras All Might vigilaba entre las sombras orgulloso de su heredero, sin notar como Emiya le daba desplantes desde su lugar... sospechoso.

XXXXX

Fin de un capitulo corto!

Nos vemos en la que sigue!


	5. Chapter 5

Guardian 5

La sonrisa dientuda de Aisawa era digna de su diversión evidente de la consternación de los alumnos por la noticia de la falsa que era la expulsión de los estudiantes al más bajo de los ensayos.

La pizarra evidenciaba cada nombre apreciado por los alumnos, cada uno con la boca abierta aunque había sus excepciones al captar las intenciones de su profesor desde el principio.

Momo los miro a todos con expresión plana solo una ceja levemente enarcada-Era obvio- expreso sin emoción con sus brazos cruzados.

Para ella sí lo era, para los otros dos con su misma expresión también era una estrategia de su profesor para sacar lo mejor de los alumnos… casi viendo al resto como meros idiotas (aunque no tuvieran expresión, así se sentían)… sin embargo para Izuku, Uraraka e Ilda eran los más expresivos del fiasco y el temor en vano.

-Emiya- la sonrisa de satisfacción se borró por un ceño prominente en Shota, cuya postura descuidada era nada con la intensidad de sus ojos -tomate en serio esto…- advirtió oscuramente -esto será practica pero no permitiré que abandones nuevamente en otro ensayo- alzo la barbilla en dirección a la alumna en cuestión.

Los alumnos se removieron incomodos al notar que en efecto, en un puntaje donde ella no era parte de los tres primeros lugares aunque haya iniciado de manera aplastante en la práctica.

-Como diga profesor- su tono era monótono, ojos carentes de algún brillo de que en verdad estaba tomando en serio la amonestación.

Los alumnos se apartaron en un imaginario duelo de miradas donde Izuku se preguntó si era normal ver rayos chocando justo en medio ¿era posible rivalidad entre alumno y profesor? Se preguntó internamente.

Aisawa apretó los labios en total disgusto desviando su mirada -es una advertencia- dio otro desplante de muerte, aun con sus ojos resecos estos solo le agregaban un aire hostil… sin embargo no causo ni siquiera un temblar en dicha alumna.

-Como diga, profesor- repitió de manera autónoma, la inexpresividad era notoria provocando una ligera vena de ira contenida de Shota.

Calmándose y volviendo a su aura descuidada despidió la clase apartándose sin ceremonia de sus prometedores alumnos.

Emiya sentía un suspiro de resignación viendo la tabla de posiciones, era el numero 4 no porque no hubiera pasado con creces los primeros ensayos… pero al final decidió dejarlo sin esfuerzo, abandono el usar su "quirk" y simplemente compitió con sus propias habilidades.

-Esa chica, en verdad no se tomó en serio los ensayos- Ilda agrego con total disgusto, sus lentes brillando contra el sol en un sombreado estricto en dirección a la ajena alumna cuya vista vagaba en el infinito.

Uraraka unió sus manos en total sorpresa -no lo note- murmuro, pero Midoriya estaba de acuerdo en ese punto… después de todo estaba más concentrado en no salir expulsado (aunque al final fue un fraude).

El joven de anteojos los miro con sorpresa, pero negó -no importa ahora- desecho con prontitud.

Los grupos de alumnos conversaban sus resultados, había algunos que parecían aislarse de los pequeños grupos… Kiritsugu miraba el cielo con su mente en blanco, nada interesado en socializar por lo contrario pensaba en su siguiente asignación.

-EY PERRA- la voz de Bakugo casi hiso brincar a los pacíficos alumnos, en pisotones el explosivo joven se acercaba al guardián cuya apariencia ajena era imperturbable por más feroz que viniera o la clara ofensa.

El resto volteo llamados por la posible pelea, susurros entre ellos advirtiendo que el alumno explosivo tenía cierta rivalidad con la chica silenciosa que parecía más interesada en la nada que en la amenaza volátil.

Emiya miro aburrida cuando los pisotones y el bufido se hacían más fuertes, el rubio tenía un fuego en su mirada que le hacía pensar el desperdicio de energía que eran sus rabietas.

El chico parecía respirarle en el rostro moviéndolo sus cabellos con una mirada de la intensidad de 10 soles, pero el asesino solo mantuvo sus ojos sin algún brillo de emoción pensando en cosas más transcendentales-que necesitas- cuestiono indiferente.

-Tu…- escupió al moler sus propios dientes en una fuerza que podía notar las venas palpitando del esfuerzo, Bakugo estaba que se encendía en pura ira al verla tan casual-como te atreves a abandonar- acuso con irritación.

La neutralidad del rostro no vario -¿Importa?- espeto fríamente, no había nada que regalara algo a sus compañeros de sus emociones y esto solo los hizo temblar.

Pero Bakugo entrecerró sus ojos apretando más fuerte sus puños -claro que sí, zorra- aseguro en un tono déspota -como puedo vencerte si no te lo tomas en serio- la fulmino.

Un suspiro ausente, mirando más allá del hombro del chico para negar regresando en algo su atención al caprichoso -¿vencerme?- empujo levemente el brazo apartándolo del camino, para comenzar a caminar con lentitud.

La boca abierta por tal desaire, para el chico cuyas atenciones siempre fueron las mejores… recordando tantos momentos en el que cada uno de los que enfrentaban lo tomaban en serio… ahora, ser desechado al lado del camino era algo que no permitiría.

Tomando una postura ofensiva viendo la espalda de esa zorra con una intensidad que rivalizaba con el salvajismo de un enemigo, Izuku abrió los ojos ante la predicción de una de las rabietas de su viejo amigo corriendo para interceptarlo al verlo sonreír con soberbia.

No era el único, cada alumno mostraba diferentes grados de sorpresa por la finta del ataque sin embargo no fue necesario… un pilar de hielo se formó en medio de ambos estudiantes -suficiente- expreso una voz con monotonía su pie estaba rodeado de hielo al igual que el camino hasta ese montículo frio.

Señalándose como culpable, el chico de cabellos rojos con un mechón blanco intercedió con severidad en sus rasgos -¿Qué clase de héroe ataca por la espalda?- expreso en desaprobación.

-Metete en tus asuntos- rugió el rubio irritado de que volvieran a intervenir, la moral heroica no era su prioridad por lo cual no veía nada de malo en sus acciones.

Emiya miro por encima de su hombro con total hastío sus labios en una delgada línea, pero las palabras del pelirrojo calaron muy en el fondo… pues la respuesta seria el… o ella actualmente -Un héroe no debe fijar las acciones por la moral…- su tono era mortal llamando la atención a su dirección pasando del probable roce entre los otros chicos -si se hace todo dentro de un reglamento, personas inocentes pagaran su debilidad- la mirada era dorada por completo, una sonrisa amarga.

Estas palabras parecían extenderse en todo el campo con una experiencia que nadie podía creer, cada alumno miraba en blanco tal crudeza además de ese gesto en el siempre plano rostro.

Ella volteo con sus brazos cruzados, negó en un suspiro -pero no importa- inquirió ausente cualquier emoción barrida tan rápidamente para ser juzgada con firmeza -no importa- desecho nuevamente al mirar al pelirrojo que parecía verla con un ímpetu curioso -gracias- dijo escuetamente, no como si lo sintiera más como compromiso por vigilar su espalda.

Dicho chico inexpresivo afirmo, ambos se apartaron como si no hubiera visto o escuchado nada.

Izuku solo tembló ante este intercambio tan solemne, miro a tantos compañeros tan excepcionales más al detallar el pilar de hielo… para luego mirar al rubio explosivo, quizás pensaba lo mismo.

Esto no era más como en su colegio.

XXXXX

All Might miraba desde las sombras de un edificio, sus ojos cansados solo podían juzgar lo que acababa de ver con una sonrisa gallarda llena de esperanza… había tantos aspirantes que tratar que solo lo emocionaba.

-Joven Midoriya, estas en el mejor grupo- dijo a si mismo optimista, porque en verdad asi lo sentía… era un grupo que podían crecer juntos para convertirse en héroes de primer nivel que Japón pudiera crear.

Escupio dramáticamente algo de sangre, limpiándosela con ausencia en sus flacos brazos esa mirada ensombrecida por el desgaste se dirigió a la espalda de esa chica aislada del resto de su grupo.

A pesar que su atención es su heredero, también compartió su tiempo de vigilia con esa niña ante las quejas airadas de Aisawa de no tomarse la escuela en serio (después de advertir su sospecha por la preferencia a Izuku).

No pudo culpar a Shota de tales pensamientos pesimistas en cuanto a la chica prometedora, ahora viendo la ligera interacción parecía ser ajena al compromiso de un héroe, también no compartía la moral de alguien del bien… esto le preocupaba al símbolo de la paz.

Alguien cuyas palabras eran sin emociones y cargadas de una experiencia imposible para alguien de su edad, All Might solo podía pensar que podía torcerse con el tiempo.

Era una fortuna que estuvieran atentos a estas pequeñas muestras de personalidad en el primer dia, quizás con el tiempo podían notar si no era solo una mala primera impresión y si no lo es… que en verdad Emiya era alguien capaz de desviar su camino.

Ellos podrían enderezarlos ante la promesa como profesores y ayudarían a forjar a un héroe en esa distante niña.

XXXXX

Izuku sonreía nerviosamente algo decepcionado al tener todavía clases normales como inglés, matemáticas y otras lecciones aunque impartida por héroes no le quitaba ese aire cotidiano al cual no creía regresar en la U.A.

Miro más allá de sus compañeros forzando una sonrisa al ver a Bacchan fulminando a Emiya con una intensidad y tenacidad que le hacía crecer un respeto a la silenciosa compañera para soportarlo sin mostrar nada de incomodidad al respecto.

Podía jurar que el premio por ignorar a su amigo de la infancia era para ella sin dudarlo.

Claro, si existiera dicho premio.

Para Midoriya que guardaba los libros utilizados en su última lección, ahora en espera de almuerzo ansioso de la otra mitad de su horario escolar… donde se veían materias relacionadas con el heroísmo.

Uraraka e Ilda lo acompañaban como sus nuevos amigos, mientras miraba por encima de su hombro a la silenciosa Emiya que parecía tener pensado pasar sus horas libres en el salón -que pasa Midoriya- su compañero de lentes pidió mirando lo que el mismo -¿la invitamos a acompañarnos?- expreso muy seriamente.

Después de todo para el responsable chico era importante la integración con el resto de sus compañeros y veía como un reto a la chica que parecía empeñarse en portar el uniforme masculino.

-¿eh?- nerviosamente Midoriya silbo, no muy seguro de esta parte cuando iba a expresar lo mala idea que sonaba este junto con su amiga ya estaban enfrente del asiento de Emiya quien les dio una mirada en blanco que casi los hizo retroceder por tal frialdad.

El resto ya se había marchado, pero por alguna razón sentía una soledad congelándole el estómago al nervioso pelo de alga.

Solo que Ilda era terco, acomodándose sus lentes expreso un formal -quieres unirte con nosotros- indico alzando su dedo -es importante como compañeros de clases que estemos a favor de integrarnos- expreso como un discurso muy bien ensayado.

Rendido a ser parte de esto, aunque mayormente su culpa Izuku se paró no muy seguro al lado de Uraraka que unía sus manos -será interesante, vamos- era energética y optimista, pero el nerviosismo de ser víctima de esos casi dorados ojos la inquietaba.

La silenciosa chica inclino su cabeza, el rostro inmutable poniendo más nerviosos a los dos sensibles de ese trio-no, agradezco su consideración- fue contundente sin espacio para replicas.

Ilda soltó un suspiro decepcionado -Como gustes, Emiya- afirmo con una inclinación respetuosa marchándose.

Izuku miro pero fue arrastrado por Uraraka con un malestar, todavía echo vistazos a su colega solitaria inconforme pero indispuesto a hacerlo saber.

¿Cómo hacerse amigo de alguien que no quiere uno? Era obvio que no era prioridad para Emiya el integrarse, pero había alguna manera… como aspirante al símbolo de paz, sentía su responsabilidad o algo por el estilo.

Suspiro, mejor olvídalo a favor de comer para prepararse a la clase heroica.

XXXXXX

Fin del capitulo.

Solo para decir hola.

Neah20 fuera


	6. Chapter 6

Guardian 6

El energético All might entraba con toda la actitud cautivadora del símbolo de paz reconocido, su sonrisa imborrable a sus alumnos para empezar la clase de la mejor manera posible.

Cada uno estaba sin aliento, aun los recatados parecían tener grandes expectativas cuando les recomendaron recoger sus trajes que mandaron diseñar como héroes, la vista era panorámica para quien estaba enfrente del salón con sus manos de manera heroica en sus caderas siendo la imagen a lo que todos aspiran.

Excepto uno, fue notable aun para los chispeantes ojos optimistas del hombre musculoso, su sonrisa solo se apretó al verla ahí sentada sin ninguna pizca de emoción por lo que promete su primer día de clases.

Los ojos ajenos hacia la ventana como si fuera la atención más interesante que el propio reconocido mundialmente All Might, era una actitud ausente y tan evidente sus ganas de excluirse de cualquiera de sus compañeros de clase.

Se contuvo de suspirar a favor de no arruinar su imagen activa.

-Joven Emiya- su voz retumbo por todo el salón, deteniendo un poco los susurros animados para mirar hacia su actual profesor luego voltear a donde la callada alumna reposaba-es hora de mostrar que en verdad tienes la capacidad de ser un héroe- alentó con la esperanza de obtener esa chispa que siempre provocaba.

El pulgar alzado, los alumnos se miraron alentados aun los más callados provocados por el carisma del gran héroe… pero esa mirada fue dura que lo congelo, una fracción de segundos esos ojos eran por completo dorados brillantes con su rostro carente de cualquier emoción, solo una nefasta frialdad.

¿Dijo algo mal? Se preguntó acobardado, quizás su manera de alentarla fue la incorrecta, más al verla casi moler los dientes como luchando con ella misma para no hacer algo de lo que se pueda arrepentir.

Izuku pasó su mirada de un lado… luego del otro… como si el tiempo entre esos dos fuera un mundo aparte de ellos, trago un nudo no sabiendo que hacer o intervenir.

Todos se contuvieron al ver a Emiya ponerse de pie en su elegancia característica en su caminar, sus manos en sus bolsillos levemente encorvada sin parecer descuidada, sin embargo era ese aire distante pero intimidante lo que la señalaba como alguien peligrosa… un rival según Bakugo.

Se marchó sin esperar instrucciones ante la atenta mirada de sus compañeros que se removían incomodos por la actitud desinteresada, solo Ilda negó con un acomodar de sus lentes con la apuesta de integrarla de manera efectiva entre ellos.

Por su parte Todoroki y Midoriya miraban la puerta con un rostro inexpresivo del primero… el segundo solo estaba ofendido por el desaire a su más grande héroe.

All Might soltó un suspiro que no sabía contenía, negó en total desaprobación sintiendo el fracaso de animar a alguien como un duro golpe en su ego… era extraño ¿Cómo ignorar el llamado de la justicia? Como alguien tan joven podía expresarse de tal manera.

Podía parecer distraído, optimista y desinteresado al ser el símbolo de paz… mientras el resto de los alumnos lo miraban con preocupación, el alzo el puño con más energía -VAMOS JOVENES- aclamo con la mejor actitud posible… pero el vio, vio tanta experiencia en batalla que era su imaginación ¿verdad?

Era imposible.

XXXXX

Las botas pesadas eran ajustadas con fluidez encima del pantalón negro, después se aseguró una correa en su pierna izquierda que sostenía un bolsillo ahora vacío, paso a acomodarse el cinturón al cual le colgaba una capa roja casi como una falda hasta los tobillos con más bolsos donde cuando pudiera, los llenaría de tantos cuchillos… paso a enguantarse las manos por completa negras al igual que la parte del torso, donde su busto era notable pero también resguardado por la protección oculta…. Una hombrera de metal en su lado izquierdo con una capa abrochada carmín.

Era su traje de asesino, ahora ajustado a los inconvenientes del género femenino… suspiro al cubrir parte de su rostro en vendajes y ponerse la capucha para completar en resguardar su identidad.

Recibió miradas de sus compañeras cuyos trajes eran más acuerdo al optimismo infantil en colores vividos sin molestarse en el anonimato por completo.

Pero Emiya no le tomo importancia, tampoco hubo sentimientos conflictivos al tener la mentalidad de hombre entre adolescentes vistiéndose… solo concentrado en flexionar para medir la facilidad de movimiento de este traje nuevo.

Mirando sus manos enguantadas en un tronar consecutivo de dedos con la mueca de Uraraka tan evidente de reojo, pero ignoro.

Una sonrisa bajo esas vendas de satisfacción, quizás no era tan seguro como su traje real como guardián… pero era lo necesario para luchar en ese mundo, ahora sus dorados ojos pasaron a la puerta por la cual salió sin dar un vistazo a las que dejaba detrás.

-Te ves excelente- Eijiro se lo topo en la salida, su traje era de acuerdo a sus excentricidades pero capaz de llevar lucha según el juicio aprobatorio de un mercenario.

Pero Kiritsugu no respondió, solo siguió su camino mientras su energético compañero se la vivía explicando las funciones de su fabuloso traje, lo emocionado que estaba por la clase o los amigos que ahora tenía… ignorando que no lo escuchaba con atención.

XXXXX

Cuando todos se agruparon a las afueras del colegio, miraron en dirección a su profesor que parecía divertido por algún motivo, pero se obligó a concentrarse y pasar de lo obvio del traje del joven Izuku para explicar con vehemencia lo que se vería el día de hoy.

-Pero veo que aquí hay un problema- Momo levanto la mano de manera educada, el rubio maestro parecía notarlo cuando conto los alumnos de su lista -somos número impar- expreso secamente.

Todos se miraron con inquietud cuando razonaron lo que significaba, hasta uno comenzó a contar en verdad todas las cabezas acumuladas en un silencio expectante, el rostro fastidiado de Bakugo delataba lo poco que importaba el que uno sobrara en la competencia de parejas.

All Might rio nervioso por tal falta de su parte cuando ya tenía todo planeado para ser llevado por parejas ¿en qué pensaba? Como podía tener ese error tan descomunal, pero ese desplante fue remplazado cuando una mano se alzó por encima de todos sus alumnos… sorpresa que fuera el menos dispuesto a integrarse -¿Emiya?- alentó.

Su rostro oculto era difícil mientras bajaba la mano, aún más de lo normal… saber lo que pensaba estaba ahora más allá del poderoso héroe.

-me ofrezco para villano- expreso desinteresada llamando muchas miradas incrédulas al tomar con apatía un papel criminal tan rápido por más falso que sea (si le preguntaban a todos, querían ser héroes).

Los alumnos la miraban como si alguna cabeza extra le hubiera crecido, aun los imperturbables como Momo o Todoroki tenían un gesto diferente al plano… solo Bakugo tenía una sonrisa extraña que provoco algunos dieran un paso a la seguridad.

El rubio casi se tensó por esto, el profesor aun así mantuvo su sonrisa bien fija disimulando su propio conflicto -pero joven Emiya- replico con una sonrisa brillante -no es necesario tal ofrecimiento- expreso en malestar bien oculto.

El símbolo de la paz miraba por encima de las cabezas, todos con sus trajes a la medida pero por ahora su atención no era Izuku, sino la chica que parecía estatua.

-Somos un número impar- expreso la adolescente con una firme postura, parecía querer imponerse en una experiencia que fue notable para los ojos ensombrecidos del siempre sonriente docente.

Sentía como que la condenaría si dejara que tomara ese papel, un cebo para que esa aspirante a Héroe se desviara por el mal camino con solo permitirle eso.

Como docente responsable negó con vehemencia, el alentaría el lado de la justicia -no es necesario, joven Emiya- alentó con la voz más optimista y energética que podía labrar a través de sus nublosos pensamientos.

-Va a truncar una buena clase, profesor- inclinando su cabeza reflexivo, soltando sus brazos para caer lánguidamente en sus costados dando pasos seguros hacia el frente -esta es la oportunidad para ponerlos a prueba ¿Dónde está el lema de la escuela? ¿No el profesor Aisawa dijo que esto era estricto?-

El profesor no borro su sonrisa, pero el gesto estaba oscurecido por tales recriminaciones airadas… el sabía que estaba siendo manipulado, pero mirando la cara del resto de los estudiantes solo tuvo que ceder -no es necesario tal ajuste, puedes apoyar al equipo de héroes- no iba a aceptar tan fácilmente.

Emiya dio un desplante aun entre las sombras de su capucha, alzando la vista mostrando un brillo dorado a los ojos del profesor sonriente -Es seguro que quiere enseñar a sus estudiantes de esa manera- espeto -siendo laxo no será el camino-

All Might hiso una mueca evidente, por un momento esos dientes y eterna sonrisa titubearon por su rudeza, pero para su disgusto entendía la motivación de tal sugerencia, señalando lo astuta que era al manejarlo de una forma en que la clase sería más beneficiosa a las mentes de los alumnos.

-te ajustare al equipo que este en desventaja según su quirk- accedió no sin un tono menos feliz.

-No creo que sea justo para los héroes- Ilda interrumpió crítico, calculando las probabilidades era bastante indigno que un equipo de tres luche contra uno de dos sin importar el lado en que sean.

\- ¿Crees que afuera importa?- espeto desinteresada Kiritsugu, volteando a su compañero quien se atraganto con su réplica.

All Might tosió con cortesía para llamar la atención, su mente pensando en las duras palabras dichas sin importancia -por desgracia, la joven Emiya tiene razón… - acepto ante la mirada inquietantes de su grupo -pero no se preocupen, por eso es esta prueba…- alentó con optimismo -así que acepto tu petición- sonrió brillante en dirección a la chica, pero con su rostro oculto no pudo saber si pudo calentar aunque sea su joven corazón.

Obvio que no lo hizo, pero esperaba que lo fuera.

-Vamos a hacer los grupos, después veré donde te coloco-

XXXXXX

En la sala de profesores con un café frio y una mirada aburrida, Aisawa Shota miraba la pantalla de su computadora en engañosa concentración.

Los papeles dispersos de los datos de sus alumnos con sus fotos saliendo de las carpetas, el click del teclado y los movimientos agiles del mouse, apretando los labios en total disgusto en el ir y venir de páginas de gobierno o centros de datos de Quirk.

-Nada- espanto con desazón al caer rendido en la silla, mirando el techo con un rostro neutro pero en sus ojos la llama de la irritación.

-Cómo puede solamente entrar- suspiro negando para lanzarse de golpe contra la mesa provocando que temblara, su cabello disperso y ajeno al dolor de su frente… ahora el profesor simplemente quería dormir el resto del día.

-Bueno, hizo la prueba… tiene el derecho- se contestó ahogadamente sin levantarse de la mesa en donde estaba encorvado, mastico algunas maldiciones airadas pero se contuvo cuando escucho la puerta abrirse.

Derrotado alzo la vista con aburrimiento en dirección al invasor de sus lamentos de investigador.

De esta entraba All Might que al cerrar la entrada se desinflo como globo para escupir sangre, cojeo hacia uno de los sillones muy lejos de la ventana para mirar el techo… sin molestarse en limpiar la línea de sangre de la comisura de sus secos labios.

-Esa niña es muy intensa- gruño molesto el símbolo de la paz, levantando su mirada hundida al otro héroe que le arqueo la ceja no sabiendo de lo que hablaba.

-Entonces… no te fue bien- tenía cierta satisfacción, Shota no podía evitar regodearse de ver al presuntuoso héroe tener un mal día… y con su grupo, esto solo le aseguraba ser más suave en compensación la siguiente clase.

Un vistazo irritado, un mostrar de dientes apretados -tenías toda la razón de esa niña- soltó un suspiro -si nos descuidamos, podía torcer su futuro prometedor-

-Sabes que no se de quien hablas- dijo inocente, aunque tenía la sospecha ¿Por qué dejársela fácil?

Un fulminar de All Might, inclinándose a favor de recargar sus codos en sus flacas rodillas, su cabello ahora opaco lo cubría en sus rasgos acabados -la joven Emiya…- su tono era más neutral -hoy tuve una prueba… ella tomo la parte del villano extra- explico al bajar la vista en recuerdos -no creo que este en calidad de aprendiz… más bien…-

-Está en otro nivel- expreso con un suspiro Shota al tomar una postura más casual en la silla, la frente rojiza de su estancia en el mueble pero ahora no era momento de mirar lo ridículo que se observaba -no se molesta en ocultarlo, lo utiliza para aleccionar a sus compañeros- negó -aunque por su actitud distante, no parece notarlo- arqueo la ceja, era un comentario valiente de su parte asumir tales cosas de alguien que no habla y acaba de conocer.

-¿Encontraste algo?- pidió el símbolo de la paz, conociendo que su amigo haya realizado una exhaustiva investigación.

Era paranoico, pero este sentido había salvado en el pasado.

Negó al cruzarse de brazos -esa niña parece tan sencilla en sus registros- soltó un sonoro suspiro -no sé si está bien dejarla todavía en el grupo- escupió monótono, el desinterés reflejado en su postura pero también estaba ese brillo comprometido en el bienestar de sus alumnos.

-Debemos, sigue siendo un alumno y merece nuestra orientación- corto por completo el otro profesor, no pudiendo dejar a nadie desamparado menos ganándose el honor de pertenecer a la academia.

-¿aunque no lo necesite?- expreso desinteresado Shota, miro el techo nuevamente en reflexión de este "prodigio" pero también en sus acciones aisladas para el resto.

Alzando el puño, inflándose en toda su gloria el héroe de los tiempos tenia decisión -Por supuesto, ella no necesitara nuestras enseñanzas… pero necesita un motivante para abrazar las lecciones de todo buen héroe de esta sociedad- alardeo con un tono casi prometedor.

Un bostezo del aburrido profesor -si, como digas- desecho al ponerse de pie -quisiera preguntar cómo te fue en tu prueba…- sonrió casi sádicamente en dirección al nuevamente lamentable rubio -pero verte de esa manera, me imagino tantas cosas- rio por lo bajo.

-No lo reportes al director, no hasta tener un panorama claro- All might sugirió, un "aja" desinteresado fue su respuesta para quedar nuevamente solo.

El héroe pro solo soltó un suspiro, se recargo en el sillón con pensamientos diversos de esta niña… pero negó, todavía era muy pronto para tener un verdadero perfil a juzgar pero lo que hasta ahora había mostrado, no era alentador.

No había un interés firme de la moral heroica en esa chica.

XXXXX

Cada estudiante acomodaba sus pertenencias en un silencio sepulcral, no había nada que decirse a pesar de lo emocionante de la prueba impuesta por All might… cada uno daba vistazos a la que sobresalió en el ensayo de una manera poco agraciada.

No solo eran los profesores quien lo percibía, aun el más tonto de ese salón noto con seguridad las actitudes de su silenciosa compañera Emiya.

Izuku no pudo evitar ser obvio en sus miradas lanzadas de temor cuando la silenciosa morena se aseguró sus libros en el hombro, ignorándolos con facilidad para comenzar su andar por la puerta.

Entonces alguien se atravesó, no era Eijiro quien era conocido como el único que le hablaba a pesar de ser desairado con evidencia… sino Todoroki cuyo rostro era neutral, pero sus ojos lo traicionaban con un brillo casi hostil.

Emiya alzo la mirada desinteresada chocando con los otros ojos, muchos tragaron un nudo por el probable choque… ya que el equipo en el que instalaron al alumno sobrante, que se ofreció como villano fue el que lucho contra ese chico pelirrojo con mechón blanco.

Fue aún más al borde con un plan elaborado, mostrando la falta de moral de su compañera silenciosa al organizar a su equipo con destreza y calculo.

La falta de ética llamo la atención del profesor, pero esta defendió sus acciones al ser razonable que fueran utilizadas esas estrategias por ese bando, no pudo contradecirla nuevamente.

- _Murieron personas gracias a su fracaso-_ fueron las palabras de cierre de esa lección otorgadas con frialdad de parte de Kiritsugu al grupo de héroes con los que se enfrentó, el desagrado expuesto fue tanto que algunos compañeros se apartaban de su camino.

Opacaron lo intenso de la lucha de Bakugo vs Midoriya.

Ahora viendo ese duelo de miradas silenciosas, algunos compañeros comenzaban a inquietarse por el extenso de ese encuentro.

Fue Todoroki quien soltó un suspiro, sin regalar nada en su rostro frio-Fuiste digno rival- acepto con monotonía, en esos momentos Izuku no evito abrir la boca.

La chica inclino su cabeza -igual- acepto con facilidad.

-No me descuidare- agrego el pelirrojo, la otra afirmo secamente.

Otro vistazo entre ambos en una actitud de calibre, para salir separándose en la puerta, todos suspiraron de alivio… solo Kacchan parecía fastidiado de no ver peleas, aumentándole más ira de la que ya tenía arrastrando por su lucha contra el idiota de Deku.

-¿Cómo es ella?- Momo se acercó al grupo que apoyo durante la prueba, demasiado interesada en la estrategia revelada de esos "villanos"

Toru soltó un sonoro suspiro, esos hombros cayeron y solo con su postura era fácil saber que estaba cansada, al ser invisible solo podían imaginar su gesto -es muy estricta- hizo ademanes con sus manos.

-Si no fuera por ella, quizás hubiéramos perdido con el primer golpe del equipo de héroes- agrego Mashirao acariciando su cola con decepción.

-¿De dónde saco ese plan?- agrego Ilda interesado, acercándose a ese grupo.

Los miembros del equipo I parecieran mirarse inquietos -no lo sabemos- aseguraron ambos.

-Nos organizó en el momento- la invisible agrego algo confuso, fueron palabras limpias y estratégicas… solo les indico como trabajar e ir en contra de los quirk de sus compañeros.

-Es como si ya supiera los quirk y como contrarrestarlos- razono Mashirao con un escalofrió, aun en las sombras de su disfraz… su colega y cabecilla de ese conjunto, dio indicaciones exactas de como inmovilizar al resto del equipo de héroes.

Todos se miraron, aun el que disimulaba fastidio simplemente escucho ¿Quién era Emiya?

XXXX

Fin del capitulo.


	7. Chapter 7

Guardián 7

Aisawa Shota miraba las puertas invadidas de la academia, con toda la actitud aburrida comenzó a correr a los periodistas que tuvieron el descaro de lanzarle preguntas… caminando más allá de este obstáculo humano y seguro que no faltaba ningún alumno por ingresar, sonrió despiadado cuando la puerta a sus espaldas se cerró de golpe.

Divertido desplante aunque no pudo ver el rostro de los periodistas frustrados, todavía era un incentivo a su regodeo por la desgracia ajena.

Entrando a las instalaciones con su postura encorvada y manos guardadas en los bolsos, ingreso a la sala de maestros para tomar las herramientas necesarias para el curso, ignorando los saludos entusiastas de sus compañeros docentes para salir cual brisa fría.

Los pasillos estaban lleno de estudiantes, pero igualmente no le importaba lo que hicieran mientras no fueran sus alumnos asignados… miro la gran puerta con un sentimiento nada apasionado para abrirla de golpe.

El brillo divertido fue notable en sus ojos aburridos al ver el apuro de algunos en sentarse, su bufanda ocultaba la risa sarcástica al tomar su lugar enfrente de sus alumnos.

-Espero que hayan descansado de la batalla de ayer…- declaro neutral, poniendo los papeles en la mesa -debo decir, que fue alegre saber el apuro en que pusieron a All Might- no evito sonar jovial de solo imaginarse al soberbio hombre tratando de enseñarlos.

Los estudiantes se miraron confundidos por la alegría a costas del símbolo de la paz para luego voltear a quien fue la persona encargada de tal sufrimiento a su instructor el día de ayer… Emiya parecía mirar al exterior nada perturbada por las insinuaciones.

Pero pronto todo ese desplante satisfecho de Eraserhead volvió a la aburrida en un parpadeo.

Shota bostezo -me tome la libertad de ver sus notas y evaluaciones- concluyo dando un barrido casual al entorno poniendo al borde a los estudiantes, para caer en el primero en quien debe aleccionar -Bakugo…- llamo al joven que se tensó -deja de actuar como un niño, estas desperdiciando tu talento- regaño sin rodeos en explicar más.

El susodicho bajo la mirada arrepentido, sin embargo meditando las palabras con una seriedad madura -lo sé- respondió.

Ver que el chico consideraba su observación, era algo alentador para Shota… ahora miro mas allá, al otro objetivo -Y tu…- puntualizo a Izuku Midoriya quien fue más obvio del nerviosismo de lo que diría -¿planeas siempre destruir tu brazo?- amonesto con un aura intimidante -si insistes en que "no puedo ajustar mi quirk, así que no tengo opción"- suavizo la voz en imitación -no llegaras lejos- soltó un suspiro decepcionado -entrena más-

-Sí, señor- acepto el joven con voluntad de obedecer.

Shota tenía los ojos resecos, casi en una falta de voluntad cuando lanzo su atención a la última en su lista de estudiantes que deberían escucharlo -Emiya- soltó con monotonía, esta solo lo miro con el mismo aburrimiento - Buena iniciativa…- felicito ante los ojos casi fuera del resto de los alumnos -solo que si quieres enseñarle a tus compañeros, medítalo primero con tu profesor en turno- expreso -de preferencia antes de clases-

La chica parecía levemente sorprendida como si tal idea expuesta fuera un balde de agua fría, negó con un bufido indigno -lo tendré en cuenta, profesor… considerando que los ensayos se dicen justo a la hora de iniciar- lanzo lo último en recriminación.

Un arqueo de ceja entre su cabellera revuelta del profesor representante-bueno, no hay trato especial- contradijo insinuando su nula intención de decirle los temas de los ensayos heroicos.

Una expresión imperturbable por parte de Kiritsugu, nada impresionado-entonces, no puedo hacer nada- el tono era frio, casi una burla entre su inexpresividad.

-es obvio que no necesitas nuestras enseñanzas, Emiya… pero también te advierto que un ego enorme no cabe en esta clase- advirtió Shota encogiéndose de hombros.

Los chicos parpadearon por tal comentario dicho en voz alta ¿era cierto? No evitaron cuestionarse las jóvenes mentes al ver a su colega reconocida tan rápidamente, mientras Bakugo solo parecía taladrar con sus ojos a su "rival" como si con esto entendiera que no le importaba donde estaba, el vencería.

Kiritsugu inclino su cabeza, cruzando sus brazos algunos pensaron solo respondería con su simple "si señor" -¿Cree que lo hago por presuntuosa?- devolvió con el mismo reto disimulado.

Los estudiantes miraron desde su compañera nada abrumada por la autoridad del docente para caer en este… el duelo era imaginario, pero algunos solo esperaban en cualquier momento explotaran… era como una guerra fría.

Discusión entre personas del mismo nivel.

Una risa torcida -por supuesto que no- expreso Shota con una molestia en su estómago por la falta de consideración de esa chica -pero no perdía nada en advertirte- volteo los ojos -ahora, sigamos con la rutina del salón…- dirigió su atención al resto que estaban aliviados de este encuentro-lamento decirles esto, pero…- la diversión regreso al ver la cara nerviosa de los chicos.

Era tan emocionante hacerlos sufrir, para Eraserhead ver cada temblar en los hombros jóvenes ante la perspectiva de algún ensayo sorpresa era satisfactorio.

Pero después de hacerla de suspenso lanzo un fastidioso comentario de -Necesitamos elegir a un presidente de clase-

Algunos se quedaron en silencio, pero lanzaron comentarios ante lo "normal" de la escuela por este proceso.

Shota no se molestó en bajar la emoción de todos sus estudiantes postulándose como candidatos para llenar esa vacante, lanzo un sonoro suspiro cuando tomo la tiza y empezó a escribir los nombres de los más aptos, después entre ellos comenzaron a dar sus votos.

Comenzando a sacar su saco de dormir, transformándose en una oruga humana... Shota casi bostezaba ahí mismo, cuando la pregunta escandalosa del chico Ilda lo saco de su trabajo en cuanto al cierre de su saco -mientras lo decidan en la fecha límite, está bien- desecho prontamente, dispuesto a dormir durante el receso.

XXXXX

Interrumpieron la siesta de Shota, ahora lidiaba con una violación a la propiedad privada de los periodistas entusiastas de buscar al símbolo de la paz.

Mic quería usar sus poderes para mandar a volar a los infractores fanáticos de lanzarles preguntas incesantes y exigiendo la aparición de All Might, aunque él no estaba en contra deseando el mismo correr con violencia a estas molestas personas.

No podía usar la fuerza.

Lastima.

XXXXX

Emiya sonrió imperceptible desde el tejado del edificio principal, sus ojos aburridos mientras balanceaba sus pies en la nada de la altura, teniendo un panorama de todo el campus… salió tan pronto las clases concluyeron nada interesada del veredicto en cuanto al presidente de elección por sus compañeros.

Se escapó de la mirada inquisitiva del profesor Aisawa, para llegar a ese punto de interés… preguntándose si este era el inicio de la anomalía que le mandaron a investigar desde el inicio.

Miro la puerta de seguridad de la entrada principal hecha polvo en todos sus niveles, interesada se asomó viendo a los profesores junto el director analizando dicha estructura violentada con la maldad de ingresar.

-Así que una distracción- pregunto al aire con suspicacia, sonrió de medio lado decidiendo que quizás… toda esta pérdida de tiempo no era en vano.

Solo podía presumir el motivo de tal infracción.

XXXXX

Las clases heroicas iniciaban con el anuncio de un nuevo ensayo… Izuku escuchaba con atención las indicaciones del profesor, como serian supervisado por tres profesores entre ellos All Might.

No podía evitar sentirse emocionado, sabiendo la naturaleza de los anteriores exámenes por lo cual se mantuvo firme al profesor Shota con el miedo de perderse algún dato de importancia.

-Es el ensayo de Rescate- expreso el aburrido docente exhibiendo un pequeño cartel entre sus dedos a la mirada de sus alumnos, su bufanda cubriendo medio rostro y aunque el tono no era el más alentador, algunos ya comenzaban a susurrar lo emocionante que sería.

Volteo los ojos ante la confianza desmedida de sus estudiantes que esperaban un reto pero algunos ya alegando los escenarios electos para su quirk, torció la boca -no se adelanten- interrumpió amonestando a cada escandaloso adolescente.

Para Shota esto era parte del aprendizaje, por lo cual comenzó a dar las indicaciones además de informando que las instalaciones a usar para este ejercicio estarían apartadas por lo cual tomarían un transporte -el uso de trajes es opcional- advirtió señalando lo diseñado por ellos.

Cuando cada alumno salió para vestirse, noto que Emiya parecía rezagada hasta que el último de sus compañeros desapareció en la puerta… sin mirarlo, esta se levantó para seguir el camino.

Aisawa no evito negar por su actitud pero tampoco dispuesto a alentarla a ser parte de algún grupo… había ocasiones, en que una persona se encontraba cómoda en soledad.

Siendo el, un ejemplo de estas preferencias antisociales.

…..

Izuku medito con entusiasmo que esta prueba la tomaría en serio al ser parte de sus aspiraciones futuras, mientras salía de los vestidores hacia el exterior con su uniforme de gimnasio fue interceptado por Uraraka quien se dispuso a acompañarlo hacia el transporte.

El camión era moderno, digno de la academia mientras sus compañeros se agrupaban para esperar indicaciones.

Ilda estaba enfrente organizando como se sentarían en el viaje para más comodidad conforme a sus números de lista, era algo natural mientras alzaba la voz de manera entendible y usando términos para cada una de sus indicaciones… tomando en serio su labor, sorprendiendo un poco a Deku por su compromiso.

- _fue acertada nuestra elección-_ acepto Izuku con una ligera sonrisa, de todos los que se postularon nadie estaría a su nivel.

Pronto sin embargo, la atención del descendiente de All Might no evito desviarse a su compañera que esperaba al lado apartado de cualquiera en su traje totalmente cubierto en colores opacos, medito lo dicho por el profesor Aisawa.

Ella había demostrado un nivel de experiencia que los opacaba señalándolos como novatos, era sospechoso que hasta los propios profesores reconocieran sus labores en esos pocos días además que ¿en verdad los estaba enseñando? No parecía eso, o por lo menos no era su mentalidad al verla tan feroz durante el ensayo de All might.

Esa chica mostro ser despiadada y sin moral ¿en verdad será un buen héroe? Él lo dudaba, no cuando tenía en mentalidad las cualidades de uno (All Might).

-Deku- pregunto Uraraka al verlo sumergido en sus pensamientos, este salto con una sonrisa nerviosa -vamos- alentó al empujarlo al interior del camión.

Era amplio, con sillas diversas donde apenas encajaban siendo organizados por Ilda… nervioso noto que quedo a unos asientos de Emiya, pero trato de no pensar en sus incomodidades respecto a una compañera que en verdad no conocía para juzgarla.

Para Midoriya era difícil de ignorarla pero pronto no fue problema cuando sus compañeros comenzaron una plática amena de los quirk.

Casi se le sale el corazón cuando señalaron lo similar de sus habilidades al símbolo de la paz, pero Eijiro lo desecho al puntualizar que en comparación… el héroe mundial nunca terminaba herido después de usarlo… no evito pensar "si supieran".

-Si hablamos de un quirk llamativos y fuertes… - Eijiro alzo la voz con entusiasmo -no podemos olvidar a Todoroki, Bakugo y Emiya- alentó.

Como todo era escuchado en el espacio del camión, Deku no evito observar a los susodichos como esperando alguna reacción.

Fue un fracaso, Todoroki estaba sentado detrás de Bacchan y Kiritsugu tenía su capucha haciendo que su rostro estuviera entre sombras, como un fantasma casi integrándose al ambiente… Izuku trago ante esta cualidad de pasar desapercibida de su colega.

Y su amigo, el fingió que no le interesaba ser llamado a la conversación.

-Pero no hemos visto el quirk de Emiya por completo - expreso Asui mirando a la susodicha sin intimidarse, más bien dispuesta a conversar como buenas amigas.

Por completo todos cayeron en mutismo sorprendido por la personalidad de la chica con rasgos de rana, tan liberar y sincera como si no hubiera sido testigo todo este tiempo de lo antisocial que era la compañera de capucha.

Esta miro curiosa siendo la que estaba sentada a su lado -Emiya, en que consiste tu quirk… sé que es velocidad, pero en el último ensayo mostraste fuerza- Tsuyu dijo directamente.

El silencio se extendió, Ilda se acomodó sus lentes molesto por tal desaire cuando era obvio que era un ambiente de integración, pero cuando iba a hablar para amonestar, la susodicha bajo su capucha mostrando su rostro donde vendas cubrían su nariz y boca.

De cercas era una cosa para observar, esos ojos parecían pesados casi sabios al juicio de Tsuyu cuya expresión no regalaba su interés.

-Timer Alter- expreso con voz amortiguada decidiendo bajar también dicha cubierta… mirando a través de la ventana que quedaba enfrente -es el nombre de mi quirk- explico sin mirar a sus compañeros que parecían abandonaron sus intereses a favor de escuchar, hasta Todoroki se asomó por encima de Bakugo -aumenta mi velocidad, fuerza y resistencia-

Tsuyu puso su dedo en la barbilla reflexiva -interesante- aplaudió satisfecha -estoy segura serias popular, Emiya- alentó -si no fuera por tu expresión fría- la sinceridad en que lo dijo hizo que unos abrieran la boca, excepto un divertido Eijiro.

Kiritsugu no estaba ofendido, por un momento esos ojos parecían divertidos -lo tendré en cuenta, Tsuyu- agrego en tono plano la ironía en los bordes era notable.

Para Toru y Mashirao que compartieron equipo en el ensayo del símbolo de la paz, parpadearon al verla hablar sin algún compromiso… negaron esperando que este fuera el inicio de la integración de su compañera.

La esperanza muere al último.

Asui siguió con la conversación, dando una inclinación a la silenciosa colega -aunque creo que el menos popular seria Bakugo-agrego con franqueza.

El joven explosivo salto a la defensiva bastante ofendido por tal desplante, comenzando a discutir airadamente lo popular que sería… aunque la mayoría comenzó a dar sus puntos de vista menos favorecedores en cuanto a la personalidad del rubio, comenzando a enojarlo más.

Izuku no evito comparar a los viejos tiempos donde nadie era capaz de contrarrestar algún comentario del viejo amigo, la sorpresa de verlo por primera vez burlado era algo que solo le hacia pensar "Esto es Yuuei".

Entre su nerviosismo por las burlas a Kacchan capto la mirada de alguien, se encontró con los dorados analizándolo en una intensidad sospechosa para ofrecerle una inclinación con una ligera sonrisa que le hizo saltar el corazón acalorado por tal desplante amable de Emiya.

-¿Estas enfermo?- Tsuyu alzo la voz obligando a todos a observar al nervioso chico tan rojo, el negó con vehemencia.

XXXXX

Desde la parte alta de ese improvisado foro, se podía ver el amplio de ese lugar con diferentes escenarios desastrosos, los estudiantes se agrupaban tratando de observar con atención y detallar con emoción el anuncio del siguiente ensayo.

Era un estudio, pero no cualquiera reflexionaron los adolescentes excitados… era el USJ (Universal Studios Japan).

Eran esperados por un hombre en un traje pesado casi idéntico a uno espacial, este explicaba las diferentes áreas a grandes rasgos en simulaciones de todo tipo de desastres y accidentes terminando con el nombre de -Ultimate Space For Jams-

-Es el héroe del espacio "No 13"- Deku alzo la voz con emoción, sabiendo los por menores del personaje público de elección para ser su supervisor para esta prueba, comenzando a balbucear las cualidades de manera rápida e inentendible.

Izuku estaba tan sumergido en esto, que no se percató del intercambio entre Shota y No 13 en cuanto al paradero del tercer supervisor, All Might.

Eraserhead solo deseo poder golpear al rubio con todo lo que tenía al dejarlos tirados, pero lo desecho a favor de ceder su puesto a su colega.

No 13 tomo la batuta exponiendo las cualidades de su quirk además de lo peligroso que era, bajando los ánimos un poco de sus estudiantes ante su observación más cercana a la realidad en cuanto al pro y contra.

Cada uno de los adolescentes atento a la ilustración ideal en cuanto a las habilidades naturales de cada uno, por primera vez Emiya tomaba nota de otra perspectiva del héroe en cuestión.

El hombre espacial tomo esta oportunidad para exponer los objetivos de los anteriores ensayos, en donde Aisawa dio la oportunidad de ver el potencial de sus quirk… mientras en el de All Might se debió aprender el sentido del peligro al usarlo contra otra persona.

Mientras eran alentados por el docente, Aisawa se apartó recargándose con pereza en la barda al borde del escenario donde a sus espaldas, había una fuente con la escena de barcos hundidos más allá, en una actitud ligera.

-Eso es todo- concluyo No 13 con agrado -gracias por escucharme tan atenta y pacientemente- se inclinó agradecido ante todos los alumnos aplaudiendo por las explicaciones detalladas o los objetivos del actual ensayo.

Shota tomaría la palabra pero tuvo un escalofrió recorriendo sus sentidos silenciándolo… un mal presentimiento golpeando su mente, viendo la parte inferior de aquel escenario donde enfrente de la fuente un punto negro se expandía, pronto una mano parecía salir en búsqueda de empuje… con ella un rostro cubierto de manos se hizo presente.

Las alarmas se activaron en el experimentado héroe-JUNTENSE EN UN SOLO LUGAR Y NO SE MUEVAN- alerto por completo llamando la atención -No 13 PROTEGE A LOS ESTUDIANTES- ordeno al acomodarse sus anteojos mientras de esa mancha negra comenzaba a ser tan grande y de esta personas de diferentes características caminaban cual ejercito ante todos.

-¿Es parte del ensayo?- Eijiro pasando de la alarma de Shota pregunto inocente, detallando a cada nueva persona con curiosidad.

-NO SE MUEVAN- señaló Aisawa al instalarse por completo en actitud defensiva sin quitar su atención a los invasores, con eso callando los castos pensamientos de los niños -SON VILLANOS- advirtió para ser escuchado.

El tono ahora no era fácil de ignorar para los oídos de los adolescentes que captaron la situación en la que se enfrentaban… la confusión, emoción se transformó en alarma o miedo… solo los más temerarios parecían firmes emocionalmente.

El hombre de traje espacial tomo el dictamen como prioridad, observando a través del vidrio del casco como los chicos crecían alterados al entorno inesperado… para luego mirar con firmeza hacia el frente donde aquel circulo que sirvió de entrada a todos esos invasores se encogía.

-Eraserhead… No 13- pronto la mancha negra tomo la forma humanoide en una insolencia palpable-según lo obtenido ayer, All Might estaría presente- no evito exhibirse como responsable de la demolición de la puerta de la academia el día anterior.

Salto con fluidez encima de la barda, su postura era tal que le permitiría reaccionar en reflejo -Así que lo que paso ayer, fue obra de ustedes- Shota explico sereno, su bufanda ya floja para ser utilizada.

Pronto un decepcionado chico tomo la palabra, adolescente con cabello desordenado azul pálido, la piel era anémica pero no se podía juzgar su rostro a causa de manos cubriéndolo… como si lo retuvieran, su ropa oscura holgada exponiendo una complexión delgada

El tono era desinteresado, casi mordaz cuando declaraba abiertamente su desilusión de no ver el símbolo de la paz entre esa gente… sin embargo la crudeza con la que aseguro mataría alguno de esos estudiantes para lograr su objetivo trajo escalofrió a los escuchantes.

O por lo menos a la mayoría, rezagada… Emiya era la única tranquila entre toda la rigidez del ambiente, parpadeo casi aburrido detallando el número de villanos… pero no evito sentirse igual de defraudada por lo predecible del objetivo de ese montón de invasores.

Su postura era lánguida, sus manos cruzadas en su pecho para mantener la frialdad de su rostro mientras las palabras entre su profesor eran dichas… su actitud firme atrajo la atención de Todoroki y Momo quienes también estaban al fondo del grupo.

La malicia era demasiada cuando la orden fue dada de ataque, Eraserhead salto en intención de proteger a sus alumnos.

Kiritsugu solo sonrió interesada en esta cadena de sucesos... queriendo probar, el nivel de esta gente, de estos héroes... de estos villanos.

XXXXX

Fin del capítulo.


	8. Chapter 8

Guardián 8

Kurogiri miraba a todos los niños agrupados enfrente de el con el terror en sus ojos, en tono suave se presentó al igual que dar a conocer la liga de villanos con la cortesía de alguien educado para algún evento social.

Para el hombre era una etiqueta obligatoria, algo que daba la apariencia de serenidad y hasta confianza… pero las intenciones eran claras, después de todo no eran tontos y la hostilidad era su especialidad por mas disfrazada que fuera.

Acepta que estuvo sorprendido de que dos de esos niños tuvieran el valor de atacarlo, pero era su error por subestimarlos… después de todo Yuei era muy severo con los requisitos para la entrada a la academia, suponía que estos eran lo mejor de lo mejor al igual que futuros héroes o en este caso… sus futuros enemigos.

-Pero debe hacerse- se dijo a sí mismo.

Pero entonces cuando estaba por propagarse para hacer su labor sintió una presencia a su lado que lo distrajo lo suficiente para atontarse, quizás era una actitud poco profesional de su parte pero el interés simplemente broto.

El resto del alumnado parecía contener el aliento al ver a su compañera al lado del villano en una intención desconocida, su rostro era calculador como tratando de medirlo en una paz que rivalizaba con la notoriedad en lo que el resto luchaba por mantenerse firmes.

Kurogiri inclino su cabeza conmocionado por la dureza de esos ojos, no era difícil saberla como una más del grupo y aunque no fue el primero en interrumpir su trabajo, su instinto le advertía que el peligro lo tenía instalado a su lado.

Si tuviera vellos, estos estarían alzándose ante la pura sensación.

Curioso… muy curioso a la mente critica del villano en cuestión que trataba de colocar en donde había tenido este tipo de emociones inciertas en su negro corazón.

Ojos dorados le regresaban una mirada tan profunda con brillo amenazante, un semblante imparcial juvenil y cabellos nevados neutrales en un disfraz oscuro o carente de cualquier indicio alegre característico de la academia.

Levanto su mano para activar su quirk, mandarla a uno de esos escenarios donde algunos aliados esperaban a sus presas llegar de su parte… pero cuando pensó era rápido al extenderse en oscuridad, la chica ya aterrizaba en la seguridad del resto de sus compañeros que dieron un respingo por su presencia repentina.

-Quirk de velocidad- aplaudió poniendo sus "manos" hacia atrás en total cordialidad retrayéndose de nuevo.

Los jóvenes que interrumpieron la primera vez se quejaban escandalosamente a la niña… más el rubio explosivo quien no paraba de maldecirla de una manera tan colorida -hablarle así a una dama- amonesto divertido recibiendo un "no se meta" del susodicho.

Los jóvenes más prudentes como Momo o Todoroki al igual que Tokoyami eran expectantes a su reacción, Ilda murmuraba para sí mismo buscando métodos para salir con bien… mientras el resto no sabía cómo reaccionar correctamente a esta situación.

Aun el propio profesor parecía meditar qué hacer para mantener a raya a los temerarios adolescentes, pues podía ver el brillo confiado en sus habilidades que brotaba ante la iniciativa de esos tres (Eijiro, Bakugo y Emiya).

Pero el villano solo pensaba que esta cría era diferente, aun para el resto era evidente que Kiritsugu captó la atención por completo.

¿Era por su postura? ¿Su forma de mirarlo? O esos ojos calculadores y la falta de terror o emociones cualquiera en estos… ¿que la hacía diferente? esto solo le agregaba curiosidad al veterano villano al igual que sus compañeros y tutor presente.

Se inclinó caminando la distancia que ahora los separaba… la joven no retrocedía a pesar del apuro del resto en persuadirla a retroceder, Eijiro y Bakugo (con quejas) se interpusieron en su camino pero no le molesto.

-No lo hago por ti- expreso el rubio en rabia en dirección a Emiya quien parecía lejos de querer contestarle, ocasionando que escupiera una maldición que se tragó al sentir al invasor cercas.

Kurogiri se impuso a unos pasos pasando fácilmente de la presencia de los chicos quienes eran más emocionales con la aprensión o ira en sus rostros excepto la neutralidad de la morena -Dime niña, ¿Quién eres?- pidió educadamente poniendo sus manos o lo que fuera de ellas detrás de su espalda, ojos brillando místicos a su interés.

Había lucha en la parte baja, Kurogiri estaba seguro era observado por Tomura por tardar en desplazarse para dispersar a estos estudiantes, pero todavía estaba esperando mientras la chica tenía una postura en aparente apatía.

Los ojos del villano compararon las reacciones a estas alturas, en un lado estaban las niñas con expresiones asustadizas luego los niños algunos parecían tener el temple pero había algo en la mirada traicionando esa aparente valentía… había excepciones, el chico de cabello entre rojo y blanco eran calculadores, otra de cabello en un peinado alto y un chico con apariencia de pájaro… para aterrizar de nuevo en la morena.

-¿es profesional de su parte tomarse su tiempo?- pidió la adolescente en un tono neutral, sin tinte alguno de burla ni cuestionamiento.

Una pequeña risa nació de su interior captando el erróneo movimiento -supongo que mi falta- aclaro en un diálogo tan casual, como si en verdad no fueran enemigos naturales -pero tengo curiosidad- declaro al inclinar su cabeza.

La oscuridad revolviéndose en el ambiente, el profesor reaccionando en ponerse protector ante la chica -Emiya, deja esto a los profesionales- recrimino no solo a esta, sino al resto en los cuales supusieron los miraba a través de su casco espacial.

-¿Emiya?- el hombre niebla saboreo el nombre aunque no era extraordinario, quizás algún tinte extranjero pero nada que no pudiera asimilar… sin embargo, tenía todavía esa espina clavada en sus instintos.

Los sonidos de las luchas diversas, el héroe No 13 ya engalanaba la parte delantera del grupo mientras se agrupaban en búsqueda de seguridad… el rubio parecía tener una discusión unilateral con la adolescente de nombre Emiya, pero en si… el villano meditaba en un análisis más amplio.

-Kurogiri- advirtió Tomura con aburrimiento desde su ubicación desconociendo la tardanza de su socio, el ojo a través de esos dedos que aprensaban su rostro era de total fastidio en dirección al aliado del humo negro.

-Bueno, ya se tu nombre… pequeña- expreso luego dio otro barrido a los alumnos quienes comenzaban a tomar un poco del valor perdido -Digno de los alumnos de Yuei- alabo un poco aunque sin mucho interés -pero debo limitarme a realizar mi labor- se regañó por perder un poco su enfoque.

XXXXX

Cuando inicio esta misión la mente del guardián Kiritsugu no mostro algún sentimiento, de hecho solo acepto con sumisión ante el papel que representa en el equilibrio del mundo venidero o pasado.

La mentalidad calculadora de un asesino de su calibre medito su juicio para captar cada rasgo notorio de esta sociedad alejada de las manos de Alaya para entregarlo con responsabilidad aceptando el veredicto a dar.

Entonces también había una anomalía de la cual no sabía que investigaría tomándolo por iniciativa, singularidad latente que atrajo las atenciones para ejercer su papel como contra guardián… pero era un misterio, ahora tan alejado de sus conexiones era difícil saber hasta qué punto debía mantenerse en el papel de "aspirante a héroe".

Ahora en medio de los villanos que se encontraban enfrente de la gran fuente, un panorama en el que aterrizo al desatenderse del quirk oscuro con agilidad, saltando fuera de su rango dejando a merced al resto de sus compañeros.

Miro esa área donde podía captar el movimiento iniciándose por los que no fueron arrastrados por la oscuridad, inclino su cabeza desinteresado en el bienestar de esos niños… después de todo, si querían ser héroes era la mejor oportunidad para aprender.

-Si sobreviven- se burló, porque el… Kiritsugu sabía que no había mejor enseñanza que enfrentarse al peligro directamente, memorias de su propio entrenamiento tan lejano eran clave para este pensar.

-EMIYA- un empujón la obligo a ver los ojos pesados de su profesor detrás de esas gafas de héroe, su cabello era más alborotado como si tuviera vida propia y esa bufanda de apariencia aburrida tenia tintes amenazantes -mantente lejos- recrimino.

Ella no mostro ningún gesto, solo un arqueo de ceja distante -como quieras- inquirió no deseando ser parte del alboroto principal, aunque tampoco era como si fuera fácil hacer lo pedido.

Los villanos se acumulaban en su entorno rodeándolos, el educador tenía un fierro agarre en su hombro mientras con su otra mano tenía su bufanda listo para someter a quien fuera se atreviera a acercarse.

Era la protección a sus alumnos lo que movía al profesor, eso fue notable para el contra guardián cuando Midoriya reflexiono la especialidad de Eraserhead al ataque a larga distancia (el chico era útil para analizar aunque también dejando en evidencia al instructor al decirlo todo en voz alta).

No necesitaba ser inteligente para saber que el hombre de apariencia descuidada o desatendida había saltado al peligro contra una cantidad considerable de enemigos por la seguridad de sus estudiantes.

Esto le daba crédito al juicio de Kiritsugu como un buen héroe, pero también era imprudente y estúpido el auto sacrificio cuando no sabes si tus pequeños a proteger estaban a salvo.

-Debemos acercarnos al principal- expreso neutral Shota interrumpiendo los pensamientos del guardián, ojos resecos calculando la distancia a recorrer antes de llegar al chico con las manos en su rostro.

Emiya pasteo un poco su boca sintiéndola reseca no por ansiedad, en verdad tenia sed -¿cree que con eso caerán?- no evito preguntar incrédula de que fuera tan fácil.

Aisawa dio un desplante de reojo -no lo sabremos, pero vale la pena intentarlo- expreso rendido con irritación mal disimulada -así que quédate atrás- ordeno.

Materializar no era su especialidad razonando la cantidad de energía que gastaría, eso era más del área de habilidades del otro contraguardia.

Pero podía llamar algo decente para protección… así que fingiendo que buscaba entre sus ropas, convoco unas navajas en filos dientudos color oscuro que manejo en destreza entre sus manos para tomar una postura que evidenciaba lo amaestrada que estaba con estas herramientas.

Arqueando la ceja con sorpresa nada evidente, Aisawa lanzo un desplante confundido al igual que los villanos testigos parecían burlarse de las navajas que aunque intimidantes eran nada a la mayoría de los quirk.

Emiya capto un mensaje -cree que ellos no verán el eslabón débil… profesor- recrimino neutralmente la adolescente ante la posible queja a decir.

Quedarse atrás no era opcional… amargamente pensó el tutor.

-No se acepta la agresión excesiva- era un tono de amonestación del profesor, como alguien que enseña una lección de formas correctas de reaccionar-aun cuando es autodefensa, está penalizado si llega a ser peligrosa para la vida de un segundo- inquirió sintiendo que era necesario expresarlo.

No era por el brillo desapasionado en los ojos de su alumna… sino, algo le decía que ella no dudaría en cortar clavículas ante la oportunidad.

Su honor como tutor, Aisawa aunque no lo demostrara estaba de acuerdo con All Might en orientar esa pequeña promesa por el buen camino.

Sin saber lo lejos que estaban de influirla.

-Pensé que el maestro de leyes era otro- contradijo en burla Kiritsugu.

-Así que planean venir contra mí- una voz irónica interrumpió la discusión aislada, mas allá de los villanos el joven de rostro oculto tenía una postura aburrida -un héroe profesional junto con un aspirante de este-

Como una señal lanzada por esto, cada enemigo comenzó a avanzar en ese círculo donde tenían a esos dos héroes en desventaja numérica… Aizawa salto para tomar su bufanda en posturas defensivas mientras desactivaba los quirk molestos… preocupado por su alumna trato de mantenerla dentro de su área de confort siendo imposible.

Pero aun en movimiento sometiendo a un número considerable en muestra de su experiencia, Eraserhead capto con sorpresa lo habilidosa o brutal que era su alumna.

Moviendo los cuchillos entre sus dos manos en un andar pausado, Emiya caminaba entre los villanos cual paseo en el parque sin un gesto evidenciando sus emociones… la destreza era sorprendente aun para los enemigos al ser exacta en dañar puntos donde inhabilitaba el movimiento.

Sin desperdicio de energía, sin alardear… era ágil al esquivar el que fuera se le acercara de más, mientras la navaja se hundía en pieles de diferentes colores sin inmutarse por el salpicar ocasional de la sangre en su ropa o mejillas.

Tomura amplio su visión a través de las manos que impedían su rostro mostrarse, su mente reflexionando lo que esta niña parecía ejercer sin piedad sus cuchillas negras… sin temor a la sangre… solo como otro más, una labor sin importancia a realizar.

Aun los que tenían quirk de endurecimiento, aquellos que eran imposibles daños físicos sin romper los filos del más duro cuchillo… parecían ser mantequilla ante la destreza en borrones exactos sin desperdiciar movimientos.

Emiya no tenía ninguna mentalidad en salvar vidas innecesarias pero no podía simplemente asesinar ante la mirada de halcón de su maestro.

Pero tampoco ocultaba su falta de moralidad heroica a sus acciones brutales pero efectivas… ojos ahora dorados esquivaban en cuclillas para lanzar un gran arco con su cuchillo firme en su mano… el jadeo de dolor de su víctima para caer de espaldas.

Su objetivo parecía cruzar miradas con ella, esto la obligo a inclinar su cabeza por lo poco estable mentalmente que se miraba ese chico… pues aun con esas manos cubriendo su rostro, no podía evitar que se evidenciara esa gran sonrisa grotesca en su dirección.

-Eres muy agresiva para ser un héroe- le advirtió con un ronroneo burlón.

Kiritsugu se cuestionó si todos en este mundo tenían tiempo de conversar en medio de una lucha, por lo cual con un susurro de -timer alter- se encontraba en el torso del adolescente cuya apariencia era tan débil para ser el líder -quizás- respondió.

Iba a ser fácil, se dijo a si misma pero tan pronto su arma se afirmaba entre sus manos reacciono en reflejo saltando hacia atrás, mirando al villano este tenía su mano en el lugar donde unos segundos antes estaba -¿Qué es?- dijo con desconfianza.

Lo subestime… pensaba irritada Emiya, sabiendo que había estado a punto de ser víctima de un quirk desconocido.

Tomura chasqueo los dientes -me sorprendiste con tu velocidad- aclamo con una calma, como si en verdad tuviera la ventaja en el asunto.

-¿Qué es?- insistió Kiritsugu sin prestarse a tener una discusión en momentos como estos, sentía las presencias del resto de los villanos que sabía estaban siendo despachados por su tutor.

-porque decirte, si puedes comprobarlo por ti misma- pregunto saltando para acortar la distancia pero Kiritsugu esquivaba con agilidad al costado -¿tienes miedo?- se burló.

No respondió solo movió sus cuchillos en una postura más unida a sus manos, ampliando su centro para dar un gesto frio en dirección a su actual enemigo quien miraba con una llama en su ojo visible.

Podía superarlo con su timer alter, suprimirlo efectivo sin desgaste… pero algo se lo impedía, era como si esto fuera la carnada o esa era la sensación.

-EMIYA- grito Aisawa al aterrizar a su costado, había irritación en su tono no solo por lo temeraria de esa chica al lanzarse sola contra ese desconocido… sino por todo lo que paso para llegar a este punto.

-un héroe profesional y un aspirante- aplaudió Tomura con falso temor una sonrisa torcida a través de esas manos -dime ¿pensaban que yo era el definitivo en todo esto?- pregunto.

Emiya se tensó al lanzar un vistazo a su lado -Timer Alter- susurro para sí misma al empujar al costado a un Aisawa sorprendido de caer de bruces, ella se hizo para atrás cuando un borrón paso en una velocidad lenta a sus ojos afectados por su habilidad.

Era grande, negro y sin ninguna inteligencia humana en esos ojos en blanco tan claro a su juicio… regresando el tiempo a su normalidad, el golpe se escuchó y algunos villanos gritaron adoloridos de ser las victimas imprevistas de la "bala".

Ahora visible por completo Emiya enjuiciaba lo magno que era en una musculatura notable en cicatrices rojas, un pantalón cubría su parte baja, pero descalzo… su cerebro expuesto en la parte superior con los ojos amarillentos en cada lado completamente redondos sin parpados, la boca en forma de pico de pájaro amarilla con dientes asomándose blancos en forma de dagas.

La postura era precaria, casi animal caminando pesado en dirección a Tomura en personalidad sumisa.

Aisawa se paró en su gloria, sus ojos eran cansados detrás de sus anteojos pero sentía el peligro y si no fuera por la reacción de su alumna… la desventaja seria evidente, quizás su posición hubiera peligrado.

-Buenos reflejos, quizás serás un problema- Tomura hizo un gesto amargo pero sonrió todavía en dirección a Emiya -déjenme presentarles… a Nomu- miro al gran "hombre" con algo de regodeo -originalmente esto es para enfrentar a All Might… pero creo que no será un desgaste contra ustedes dos-

-Nos subestimas- Shota no evito lanzar irritado de este desplazamiento.

El alumno al lado de su profesor, pero la inclinación del segundo en un ambiente protector era evidente para el villano aunque la protegida estaba lejos de reaccionar por tal ridiculez.

-¿Te gustaría unírtenos?- fue natural, desprovisto de burla… Tomura extendió la mano en dirección a Kiritsugu neutral -alguien con tus habilidades… con tu brutalidad, vendría mejor con nosotros- expreso en diligencia.

Aisawa se ahogó con su propia saliva, la tos era escandalosa fuera de lugar pero inevitable -Imposible- grito acusador pero aun con el recato de su personalidad neutral.

Una sonrisa ladina de Emiya pues ambos ignoraron al héroe profesional -¿ir al lado de ustedes?- casi podía decirse que lo estaba pensando.

¡Era esto lo que temían! No había pasado mucho tiempo desde que iniciaron el curso y ya había alguien desertando el camino del heroísmo en toda la historia de la academia… ¡ANTES MUERTO! Aisawa miro aburrido a pesar del escándalo interior pero se instaló entre los que compartían miradas.

-No juegues con esto, Emiya- regaño con frialdad, lanzo un desplante a través de sus anteojos a lo cual ella se encogió de hombros.

Kiritsugu pensaba que tenía sed, ahora también que probablemente un acosador ¿Kirie? Por algún motivo se le ocurrió ese nombre pero lo ahogo en sus pensamientos -escucho a mi tutor, no puedo jugar con usted- expreso secamente.

El alivio en Aisawa solo se reflejó en sus hombros, ahora el silencio era compartido (ignorando los gemidos de dolor de los villanos extras en la escena).

-Bien, entonces ¿tomarla por la fuerza?- Tomura llego a esa conclusión al ver como ese hombre parecía ser el obstáculo para lograr un aliado tan prometedor.

Ignorando la negativa oculta y evidente.

-Nomu…- llamo a su gran perro fiel, quien dio algún tipo de gruñido idiota -acábalos-

XXXXX

Fin del capítulo.


	9. Chapter 9

Guardian 9

El ambiente estaba plagado de adrenalina para cualquiera que haya quedado involucrado en los diversos panoramas de aquel estudio en el que harían su ensayo para héroes.

En un lugar cerrado el hielo se expandía bajo los pies de un prodigio, en otro lugar la lluvia ocultaba a otros dos colegas que buscaban a sus atacantes ocultos, la electricidad resonaba entre los cuerpos conductores de los villanos bajo el plan de tres adolescentes mientras en el agua una lucha se iba desatando en forma de un remolino por fuerza.

El presidente de la clase salía a máxima velocidad en búsqueda de apoyo, dejando en confianza que sus compañeros sobrevivirán hasta que regresara.

Cada uno de los alumnos en diferentes ferocidades luchaban su camino a la parte principal de aquel parque demostrando esa valentía por lo cual eran seleccionados en la academia.

En dicho campo a unos pasos de la alberca cuyo escenario era un barco semi hundido, los cuerpos de varios hombres descansaban dispersos como evidencia del primer embate victorioso de Eraserhead en combinación con su alumna menos favorita Emiya.

Era cuestión de tiempo antes de que se levantaran adoloridos por ser noqueados a manos del héroe profesional, siendo los afortunados de ser su contrincante… pues en contra de toda mentalidad, los que lucharon con la menor de edad… no se levantarían de manera pronta o si lo hacían, no habría agilidad ni rapidez ante el corte de tendones.

Pero a pesar del tapiz de cuerpos, todavía había disputa en esa área principal.

Una nube de polvo se levantaba para destruir la gran fuente que había sido la parte principal del área inferior, el quejido de algunos hombres en consecuencia del destino desprovisto de planeación de la criatura sin cerebro.

El sonido del agua en fugas diversas salpicaban a los inconscientes en el suelo, la criatura se levantó entre los escombros sin molestarse en sacudirse ni siquiera emociones por lo fría que debería estar el rocío que llegaba a su cerebro expuesto.

Aterrizando con agilidad felina en una postura firme con el ondear de su capa roja, esos ojos dorados no regalaban nada de emoción por la adrenalina de la lucha… solo un arquear de ceja al notar las cuchillas rotas por la mitad siendo inservibles para su labor.

Chasqueo los dientes al desecharlas sin pensarlo, miro al sujeto oscuro con un fastidio mal disimulado en su imparcial rostro.

Nomu le gruño en advertencia más como una amonestación sin molestarse en quitar esos filos atorados en su piel de los cuchillos propiedad del aspirante a héroe, el fluir de algún liquido lejos del normal carmesí destilaban como evidencia de su profundidad.

-Eres más duro de lo que pensé- Kiritsugu inclino la cabeza llegando a una manera efectiva de lograr el derrumbe de ese obstáculo, pues aunque carecía de métodos inteligentes para lograr herirla seguía siendo un peligro con esa velocidad y fuerza.

El crujir de la piedra bajo su pisada, Nomu se balanceo fuera de los escombros dejando el agua libre de obstáculos para derramarse en el entorno… un gorgoteo violento para tomar una postura en dirección a la única en pie en esa área.

Su objetivo parecía aburrida, con el susurro normal de "timer alter" los ojos filosos de Emiya esquivaron en cámara lenta ese gigante negro en un invocar de cuchillas más duras para encajarlo en la espalda cual toro en una corrida.

Volviendo al tiempo normal donde Nomu se pasaba de largo para estamparse en la base de aquella pared haciendo temblar a los que luchaban encima de esta.

Uraraka se asomó con la cara pálida de la sorpresa más viendo al que salía de los escombros sin ningún rasguño para caer en su compañera de clases indemne… era confusión en sus ojos pero solo registro un momento antes de que tuviera que regresar a su prioridad en ese escenario.

-No puedo perder tiempo- se regañó con las ganas de convocar sus preciadas armas de fuego, pero se abstuvo tercamente a dejarse en evidencia más de lo que ya se ha expuesto.

Sintió la mirada de su profesor a unos metros pero lo ignoro para fingir buscar de nuevo en sus bolsas, materializando los mismos cuchillos con un único enfoque de terminar con este enemigo -salvar a alguien… significa no salvar a otro- se dijo a sí mismo como mantra.

Un recordatorio del pasado al que le dio la espalda a favor de entrar a esa absurda academia de héroes.

Estaba limitada en su timer alter, por lo cual se encaminó con sus filos entre sus manos en postura defensiva, Nomu le dio un inquietante gruñido pero decidió terminar con esto lo más pronto posible antes de llegar a su límite.

Maldito honor de los héroes… pensó amargamente, si tan solo pudiera invocar sus preciadas armas.

XXXXX

Aisawa tenía un mal tiempo en ese momento tratando de enfocarse en su actual enemigo a vencer pero todavía un poco de su preocupación estaba en su alumna a unos metros de su posición.

Fue involuntario el separarse pero Emiya era la más capaz para rivalizar con Nomu en cuando a velocidad, eso y no le dejo opción pues sola se apartó del camino para enfocarse en este… un punto más para reprenderla cuando todo eso termine.

Porque ante todo, Shota seguía siendo el profesor representante y tenía mucho que discutir con su alumna sobre sus acciones o moralidad demostrada en ese momento crítico contra villanos reales.

El crujir de la fuente fue su atención por una fracción de segundos, aun con su gesto amargo detrás de esos anteojos del cual consta su traje… Eraserhead no evito desviarse con total preocupación de su muy temerario alumno.

Bakugo era una niña bien portada en comparación (en algún lugar del campo, dicho rubio tenía la sensación de maldecir coloridamente ante los ojos confundidos de Eijiro quien recibió como respuesta "alguien habla mal de mí")

Tomura aprovecho la distracción para acercarse al héroe pro -No te distraigas- advirtió con diversión al extender su mano para ser bloqueada por el antebrazo logrando que el efecto de su quirk se extendiera como enfermedad antes de perder su poder por la molesta habilidad del mayor.

Una ligera mueca de dolor al ver como el tocar de ese mocoso parecía desmoronar no solo su traje sino su propia piel dejándola a rojo vivo cuando salto a la seguridad, Shota aun así no desenfoco de la cara presuntuosa del adolescente villano desactivando el quirk como reprimenda.

-Si te elimino, no habrá obstáculo para reclutarla- el chico con las manos en su rostro reflexiono, no había duda de que seguía como objetivo el querer a su alumna como parte de su grupo de inadaptados.

Shota no contesto, no estaba de humor para tener un monologo con el villano menos de las lealtades de su alumna.

Pero Tomura pensaba diferente, aun cuando el tiempo pasaba y con la primera impresión sabía que esa chica era ideal para su equipo… ella no compartía la moral de los héroes si los villanos en el piso no eran evidencia, también estaba esa falta de emociones y su manera tan natural de moverse entre el desastre que provocaron al invadir.

Sería una promesa que se desarrollaría mejor de su lado.

Una sonrisa en esos labios resecos detrás de esas manos -porque obsesionarse con alguien quien tiene la talla de un villano- pregunto interesado en la respuesta, después de todo aun cuando no fuera evidente en total las expresiones de Eraserhead para juzgarlas a causa de esa bufanda o anteojos… había tensión y desaprobación por la manera en que la adolescente había logrado tantas bajas en el campo de batalla.

-Ella no es ni será un villano- su tono era mortal el cabello parecía tomar más vida ante las emociones definitivas del siempre perezoso profesor -será una gran heroína, digna de la academia- tomo su bufanda con fuerza para lanzarla a su enemigo.

Una risa divertida por parte de Tomura al esquivar esa tela molesta que se clavó en el suelo con firmeza -tan presuntuosos- expreso nada divertido -bueno, entonces… ¿terminamos esto?- pregunto -tengo una invitación que repetir- concluyo al dar un salto en dirección al héroe.

Pero justo cuando iban a conectar golpes un cuerpo cayo justo en medio de ambos provocando que retrocedieran ante la cortina de polvo… ahí ante los ojos del profesor miro a su alumna, con un gesto de sorpresa Shota tenía pensado preguntar qué pasaba cuando Emiya apoyo sus manos en el suelo levantándose en un saltar hacia atrás cuando un fuerte impacto levanto aún más tierra ante los testigos.

Nomu se levantaba en los escombros donde antes la adolescente había aterrizado, esta por su parte se mantuvo firme a unos metros con sus ojos fijos en el gigante oscuro quien se alzó para buscarla.

Shota y Tomura captaron que literalmente el monstruo parecía un alfiletero al ver tantos filos de cuchillos atorados ya sea en su espalda, brazos o piernas tan profundamente que destilaban la sangre oscura del cuerpo… este parecía ajeno, pero el villano notaba que ya no estaba tan energético como en el inicio.

-Emiya- llamo Aisawa al postularse a un lado notando el desgaste de su traje quien ya tenía las protecciones partidas y algunos rasguños donde la sangre se filtraba, solo por el color oscuro era improbable ver si había más daños a los ojos críticos del adulto.

Apretó los puños furiosos de verla en esa condición aunque una voz en su interior le decía que esto podía ser peor si fuera otra persona… pero la voluntad no era racional pues esto molestaba a su mente responsable.

Shota estaba enojado, los niños no deberían de herirse bajo su reloj.

-Estoy bien- respondió secamente Kiritsugu con un exhalar marcial para no lastimarse más de lo necesario… aun superficialmente, podía decirse que una de sus costillas estaba por romperse.

Pero no había pasión regalada en su rostro, solo un metódico gesto concentrado mientras Nomu gruñía en su dirección en total descontento.

-Veo que te he subestimado, querida- agravado Tomura replico mientras daba unas palmadas al gigante oscuro quien se quejó al ser cercas de una de esas navajas.

Ella no respondió solo apretó el mango de sus armas, el sudor era notable en su frente morena mientras el caer de su cabello también se afectaba por la humedad… su energía estaba al borde pero no lo mostraría a través de su condición.

-Entonces, tendremos que llevarte arrastrando con nosotros- murmuro más decidido a llevarla aun en contra de su voluntad, seguro su maestro tendría alguna manera de persuadirla a su lado.

-No conocen las negativas- contradijo planamente Emiya antes de que el propio Eraserhead replicara.

Una risa socarrona por el comentario sin emociones de la chica -Admito que ambos son tan frescos al lanzarse contra nosotros- Tomura afirmo alzando la barbilla con una sonrisa escalofriante -demuestra tus habilidades, como humano artificial… nomu- fue diferente en su tono de soberanía.

No había diversión, no había ni siquiera un atisbo de emociones positivas en un cambio radical, esos ojos eran despiadados en el adolescente anémico… el instinto asesino del guardián lo tenso en anticipación.

Emiya solo reflexiono que había entrado a un juego peligroso que aunque tenían un absurdo objetivo (all might) todavía eran sombríos a su manera.

Eraserhead también se preparó al ser objetivos de la mirada sin parpados del gigante pero su alumna tenia mejor afinados sus instintos además de acostumbrada a sus ataques.

Kiritsugu como único reflejo lanzo al profesor fuera del alcance en una actitud estúpida de anteponer el bienestar ajeno que el propio, pero fue tarde reflexionarlo no cuando su espalda choco con la piedra fría en un crujir de sus protecciones.

Aquella mano cubría todo su torso inmovilizándola, la saliva de Nomu caía a sus lados con un escupir de sangre al saber que en efecto… acaba de romper su costilla.

-Maldición- silbo al ser clavada en la piedra.

-Veo que a pesar de todo, tienen una vena de héroe… querida- se burló Tomura a la distancia ante la prioridad de la seguridad del héroe profesional.

XXXXX

Cuando Tsuyu, Midoriya y Mineta llegaron a la costa con la adrenalina anivelándose después de su aventura en el centro de aquella alberca… el trio miro a lo lejos la gran plaza con un número considerable de enemigos luchando contra su profesor quien parecía llevar la ventaja, estaban tan concentrado en sus reflexiones que no captaron la presencia de su compañera de clases entre ese lio principal.

Mineta estaba nervioso ante la multitud -no seas tonto- dijo preocupado al leer intenciones demasiado ambiciosas para ellos, simples novatos -Midoriya, no estarás diciendo que deberíamos…- no termino la frase.

Un Ribbit de Tsuyu en cavilación de la situación pero manteniéndose detrás del pecoso quien tenía un gesto severo.

Izuku miro a su espalda demasiado enserio para ser broma -no lo estoy diciendo… no quiero saltar a la pelea si es lo que piensas- corrigió, no era tonto sabiendo sus limitaciones.

-No creo que seamos necesarios… ribbit- la chica rana señalo con sus dedos largos al horizonte, interrumpiendo a sus compañeros -Emiya está apoyando al profesor… ribbit- un tono difícil fue casi incrédulo.

El heredero de All Might perdió el habla mientras Mineta solo sudaba casi hundiéndose en el agua de pura impresión, la pelea había llegado a un punto en que ya no quedaban enemigos con los cuales lidiar por parte del profesor Aisawa.

Las arcadas del pequeño entre ellos al ver como sangre volaban por parte de estos invasores descubriendo el hecho que eran arterias o algo por el estilo las atacadas.

Quien era el culpable de estas brutales acciones, no era ningún villano sometiendo al profesor… sino su compañera arrasando con los números, sin importar tamaño o tipo de quirk, Emiya se deslizaba entre ellos con facilidad.

-Demonios, ella era así- pidió el chico de manera alarmada, Mineta trataba de recordar los ensayos pero no encajaban con el perfil ahora mostrado de la más reservada de sus compañeros.

-Simplemente… no desperdicia movimientos- tartamudeo con sus ojos desorbitados Izuku, también pensando en los anteriores exámenes… aun cuando el rostro moreno de su compañera se salpicaba de sangre, esta parecía ajena a esas molestias morales ni intimidarse por los gritos de piedad de sus enemigos.

Hubo un intercambio entre el chico de piel pálida y manos en su rostro con Emiya mientras su profesor se unía, estaban tan pensativos en la asimilación de uno de sus compañeros trabajando al lado del héroe profesional que ignoraron la conversación en su mayoría.

Pero entonces vieron la entrada de una criatura de apariencia humanoide, aquella interacción fue vista con morbo sin el valor de distraerse hasta el punto de olvidar donde estaban… casi sus cuerpos hundidos entre el agua con temor de moverse de tales escenas.

La mente saturada de Midoriya reflexionaba lo poco que era su victoria a comparación de esa lucha, era un nivel completamente diferente de Kiritsugu a ellos… ella quien se enfrentaba al villano de elite con destreza sin temor ni emociones en sus ojos.

-¿Quién es ella?- Tsuyu solo pensaba en lo poco que sabían de su compañera, esa que pensaron se abría a ellos durante el traslado… alguien tan ajena a integrarse, ahora con esta demostración solo podían temer su seriedad.

Emiya se enfrentó al gigante oscuro mientras su profesor tomaba al chico, la velocidad era lo principal en el primero pero la ventaja era evidente al ver como diversas heridas engalanaban al villano sin siquiera notarlo a causa de sus ojos no acostumbrados a percatarse de los movimientos invisibles.

Se llegó a un punto muerto -¿alcanzan a escuchar?-pidió Mineta incrédulo pues había otro intercambio pero ahora más corto.

Entonces el panorama cambio repentinamente a los ojos del trio testigo en la costa, su compañera en reflejo saco del alcance a su profesor para ella misma quedar expuesta a la embestida animal del monstruo.

Tsuyu dejó caer su boca, la palidez invadía a Izuku y un tartamudeo atropellado de Mineta al ver a su colega siendo sometida bajo el peso del gran monstruo con una intensión que los superaba al ser una escena cargada de maldad.

Las vendas de Aisawa rodearon al monstruo en un intento de alejarlo pero entre más se esforzaba y aun con su quirk activado no era capaz de retirarlo de su alumna quien no tenía más que un gesto de dolor-ALEJATE- inquirió con el apretar de su mandíbula.

-Ella… ¿morirá?- pregunto Mineta con el aliento contenido, viendo como aquella criatura ejercía más presión ajeno a los gritos de su profesor -ya lo has reconsiderado- busco en Izuku quien no sabía qué hacer.

Entonces aquel chico pálido con manos en su rostro también entro a la refriega sometiendo al profesor en burlas por su distracción llegando a un punto en que sus lentes quedaron perdidos.

-Su prioridad somos nosotros- Tsuyu expreso con monotonía, viendo la desesperación del profesor por lograr liberar a su alumna.

-No te distraigas, héroe- se burlaba el chico anémico al extender sus palmas para romper partes del traje y hasta de la piel de su profesor quien luchaba su camino para salvar a su estudiante.

La mente de Midoriya tratando de encontrar una solución efectiva sin terminar ellos mismos como víctimas o motivos de debilidad para Eraserhead.

Reconociendo el nivel diferente en el que estaban por más dolor en el orgullo que fuera pensarlo.

Mientras su profesor combatía contra aquel adolescente y ese monstruo parecía estatua sometiendo a Emiya, el hombre de humo que se presentó en un inicio daba muestras de su presencia para reportar al anémico.

Escuchando el tiempo que le tomo y la intervención de algunos alumnos Kurogiri no oculto su impresión al ver la escena… más señalando a Emiya.

Por el momento ante esta noticia para el trio testigo, el alivio de saber que venían refuerzos no fue suficiente para calmarlo por más saltos de alegría de Mineta (quien estaba siendo ahogado por pasarse de listo con Tsuyu).

¿Esperar? Eso era lo ideal a realizar.

Entonces lo escucharon claramente -nos la llevaremos- fue una orden por parte del sujeto quien al parecer olvidaba a Eraserhead quien de rodillas miraba con odio a esos villanos con sus extremidades a rojo vivo al haber estado en contacto con el quirk.

-¿Se la llevaran?- repitió incrédula Tsuyu al igual que un desesperado Mineta el agua no era tan fría como ese descubrimiento.

Apretando sus puños Izuku pensaba que eso estaba mal, era obvio que Emiya era un héroe ¡se había sacrificado para salvar a su profesor! No permitiría que la secuestraran sin motivos (no escucharon la invitación a causa de la distracción).

El objetivo era All Might pero pareciera llevaban un premio de consolación al sujetar con esa gran mano a Emiya expuesta a la altura, se encontraba cabizbaja pero aun entre sus mechones blancos la mirada dorada parecía lejos de apagarse.

Pero justo cuando pensaba en sus opciones, en un parpadeo aquel chico líder de los villanos aparecían justo enfrente de ellos en una velocidad aterradora.

Les sonrió despiadado-Despedazaremos el orgullo del símbolo de la paz- decía al extender su mano al rostro de Tsuyu ante sus ojos demasiado lentos para reaccionar.

-Eres un tipo genial, eh… Eraserhead- expreso burlón aquel sujeto todavía sus dedos tocando el rostro de su compañera, miro de reojo ordenando a Kurogiri el entretener al profesor quien a pesar de su condición todavía tenía el deber de velar por sus protegidos.

El pánico llego a Izuku quien reflexiono lo que haría cuando Eraserhead retirara su quirk de ese sujeto -suéltala- grito retrocediendo su puño para un fuerte -SMASH- el humo se levantó por el impacto… confiando en que había dado en el blanco y no había roto su brazo.

Pero cuando ese se acentuó, logro ver que era el torso oscuro de aquel monstruo a quien levanto la vista para mirar lo aterrador que era de cerca el pánico de lo inútil de su ataque.

-Lo llamaste un "smash"…- la voz sin emociones del líder expresaba aun de cuclillas enfrente de Tsuyu -¿eres un seguidor de all might?- pidió sin voltearlo a ver.

La chica rana se movió apartando esas manos con fuerza para extender su lengua con el objetivo de apartar a Izuku del agarre de esa bestia.

Esa mano tomo con fuerza su brazo sintiendo el crujir de sus huesos en una expresión de impotencia y terror de Midoriya, pero esta caía cortada desde su muñeca… hubo un silencio espantoso por unos segundos.

La lengua se enrollo en su objetivo arrastrando a Izuku hacia el agua cayendo encima de Tsuyu, pero aun la bestia se miraba su extremidad cortada limpiamente con un gruñido de dolor haciendo eco en el lugar.

Tomura estaba incrédulo de esta acción pero también cabreado a mas no poder-¿gastar tu oportunidad por salvar a tu compañero?- desvió su atención del trio en el agua, ojos dilatados con una sonrisa burlona en dirección a Nomu… quien en su mano tenia a Emiya cuyo brazo libre colgaba inútil pero una expresión engreída rompiendo su neutralidad.

Emiya tampoco entendía este desperdicio de oportunidad, quizás era esa vena de complejo de héroe… era inútil lamentarse a esas alturas… había acabado con sus reservas de energía en ese golpe, del cual se apoyó en varios cortes para lograr su objetivo.

No hubo oportunidad de una discusión cuando las puertas de la entrada salieron volando, el humo fue notable aun en la distancia pero una voz haciendo eco en todo lo alto -NO TEMAN…- saliendo con su porte muy enojado era un héroe que esperaban -PORQUE YO HE VENIDO- All Might traía alivio a quienes lo vieron.

Eraserhead miro con desaprobación esquivando a Kurogiri quien soltó un suspiro de decepción -tarde- silbo irritado.

Tomura chasqueo los dientes -bueno, parece que tendremos un "continuara"- gruño nada divertido.

XXXXX

La escena que lo recibía no era grata a la moral del héroe famoso como All Might, su sonrisa no era la normal ante el tensar de su propia mandíbula en una mueca amarga fue casi una casualidad que haya dejado colgado al director y encontrado al joven Ilda.

Sus ojos ocultos por las sombras miraron el escenario debajo, analizo a sus alumnos asustados aliviados de verlo… luego a su colega No 13 fuera de combate… para concentrarse en quien seguía luchando.

Dio un salto agil en velocidad para apartar al hombre niebla con efectividad, no capto la irritación de Eraserhead de ser salvado a favor de observar las heridas expuestas en sus extremidades y el cansancio en su postura profesional.

Entonces su atención paso a esa criatura grotesca, lo que sostenía y a quienes amenazaban en el agua.

Miro con presencia aplastante para golpear con fuerza el torso de esa criatura liberando a su objetivo quien atrapo con facilidad y cuidado, acomodándola entre su fornido brazo… en unos segundos también tomo al resto de sus alumnos en el agua apartándolos del enemigo.

 _Sus huesos resistieron… pero aun así, su condición es mala…_ miro All Might a quien salvo, Emiya no parecía afectada mientras trataba de ponerse de pie -joven Emiya, no debe esforzarse… es un milagro que esté consciente- expreso preocupado.

Le dio una mirada aburrida -lo importante es que este aquí profesor, ahora tendré un descanso- inquirió en una broma de mal gusto Kiritsugu, pero decidió apartarse cojeando a la retaguardia sin chistear, demasiado pensativa.

Izuku le lanzo un vistazo preocupado sabiendo su tiempo límite pero se enfocó en su compañera de clases quien era ayudada por Tsuyu a mantenerse de pie, Mineta exclamaba aliviado ante el silencio del entorno.

Era una imagen que le irritaba, ver a su estudiante en esas condiciones… molía sus dientes para controlarse como era seguro estaba haciendo el profesor encargado de la clase.

All Might miro a Eraserhead acercándose a ellos, quien le afirmo en una silenciosa comprensión-iremos a la entrada- expreso el segundo como orden a los chicos -Emiya, es necesario no esforzarse- se acercó con la intención de tomarla pero esta se apartó con un fulminar inquietante.

-Estoy bien- gruño sobre aliento ya era suficiente daño a su orgullo como para permitir ser tratada con delicadeza, pero el silbar adolorido le rompió su gesto neutro mirando acusador a Tsuyu quien tenía un dedo en su costado como símbolo de que era mentira.

-Logre disminuir el peligro de Nomu- la voz neutral de Emiya regreso manteniéndose precariamente de pie entre sus compañeros y maestros señalando al gigante -sin embargo, con su "condición" es necesario no subestimarlo… profesor All Might- ojos dorados se encontraron con los ocultos del símbolo de paz.

Izuku trago grueso tratando de no entrar en pánico ante lo que se podía leer entre líneas.

-No te preocupes joven Emiya- aclaro energético el rubio alto.

-Yo me hare cargo de ellos- Aisawa expreso neutral al símbolo de paz interrumpiendo el discurso de jovialidad que seguramente vendría -pero si es necesario, hazlos pagar- su gesto era malicioso lleno de pura sed de venganza haciendo retroceder a sus alumnos por la inquietante imagen.

Hubo un pulgar arriba como respuesta… ambos eran profesores sobreprotectores después de todo.

Emiya solo volteo los ojos aceptando la ayuda de su profesor para caminar sin permitir ser cargada por más que Izuku trato de convencerla, apartándose.

El símbolo de la paz miro a sus alumnos alejándose bajo custodia de un malicioso Shota, pareciera que la única herida era la joven Emiya… entonces toda su ira fue a parar a los que provocaron miedo a sus alumnos en general.

-Fue algo rápido- Tomura acepto mirando mas allá del símbolo de paz -pero aun, ella es mas rápida- señalo a la chica de su interés, pero el torso musculoso del héroe se atravesó protector -no evite preguntarme si era verdad nuestra información...- empezó a quitar algunas manos que sujetaban su rostro -pero pareciera que en verdad te estas debilitando- alardeo.

Nomu se mantuvo firme a pesar de la perdida de extremidad los filos saliendo de piel atorados por su profundidad, All Might recordó que la joven Emiya informo los daños que le hizo... pero eso era absurdo, era mas de lo que esperaba.

Quizás en verdad si era un milagro que ella estuviera consciente si ocasiono tales daños en un villano de élite.

luego se enfoco a Kurogiri quien parecía aburrido pero levemente tenso, sabiendo las capacidades del héroe numero 1.

XXXXX

Uraraka se atraganto con un grito de lamento al ver el estado de su compañera, habían chocado miradas un momento durante la lucha... pero no era en nada a lo que ahora estaba sentado en el suelo siendo auxiliada por el profesor Aisawa.

No era la unica, aun los alumnos que se mantuvieron al lado de No 13 trataban de asimilar el papel jugado por su compañera de clases.

Mientras el propio Aisawa sabia que esto tendría consecuencias en la forma de vida de Emiya, por mas desinteresada que fueran sus acciones la brutalidad en la pelea no era bien vista entre los héroes.

pero no era el momento ni el lugar para preocuparse por eso, por lo cual Eraserhead trato de tratar las heridas con primeros auxilios y mantener estable a su alumna... esperando los refuerzos.

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo.


	10. Chapter 10

Guardian 10

Sofoco los malestares con efectividad y se negaba a caer inconsciente aunque cedió al sentarse en el duro suelo de esa plataforma, sabia que era observada por el montón de mocosos que componen al grupo en el que había sido arrastrada... no evito alzar un poco la vista, siendo rodeada con esas expresiones, esos ojos preocupados, esas atenciones por hacerla sentir cómoda eran emociones que no había sido objeto desde hace tanto tiempo.

-Oh por dios, ribbit- Tsuyu con su lengua de afuera inspeccionaba al igual que Mina y Uraraka.

Pero trato de sofocarlos para poner su mente en otras preocupaciones de prioridad, sus acciones heroicas trajeron daños innecesarios a su físico con esto se sentía traicionera a su sendero que lo llevo a convertirse en un contra guardián.

Una ladina sonrisa hizo retroceder un poco a sus compañeros al verla tener algún gesto aunque ninguno de dolor, obvio no les presto atención para cerrar sus ojos nada satisfactorio mirando sus manos ahora callosas donde había sujetado sus cuchillos con fuerza - _irónico-_ pensó negando para no consumir su tiempo en cosas innecesarias.

Viendo a través de sus mechones blancos ahorrándose muecas normales de malestar para ser su siempre mascara fría, Emiya respiraba con pausa reconociendo los daños recibidos en sus costillas aunque el sabor metálico de su sangre persistía en su boca, Aisawa con su cabello en el rostro estaba hincado a su lado dándole un escaneo en general en un vano intento de primeros auxilios en las heridas atendibles a su alcance.

Ojos aburridos del adulto chocaron con los dorados -Fue muy imprudente de tu parte, Emiya- amonesto siendo escuchado por todos, Izuku dio un paso tentativo pero estaba mas atento a All Might en la parte inferior que en los choques de miradas lacerantes entre profesor y alumna.

Aisawa tenía un gesto de total inflexibilidad negando para sí mismo el tema a tratar cuando salieran de todo esto, pero ahora con el eco de la pelea principal llevándose a cabo tenia prioridades al ponerse de pie sacudiéndose las manos mirando a sus alumnos con ojo critico.

-atención a todos- llamo a los estudiantes, Uraraka e Izuku saltaron en sus lugares nerviosos mientras Mineta chillo de sorpresa provocando un voltear de ojos tanto de el mismo como de su alumna dañada por tal paranoia aunque no los culpaban-manténganse alejados- ordeno señalando la parte trasera.

-Pero profesor- Midoriya trato de amonestar con la intención de ser de ayuda, los ojos eran nerviosos mirando el panorama de la lucha con la reflexión que All Might estaba al límite y él era el único que sabía su secreto.

La sospecha brillo en esos ojos resecos que encogieron al pecoso, tuvo un silbar adolorido al sentir el viento en sus áreas sensibles por culpa del villano adolescente... cada estudiante entonces medito que su profesor estaba herido, pero este camino sin perturbarse a los daños -tomen a Emiya- prosiguió al ponerse enfrente del grupo.

La susodicha dio un desplante de muerte a Izuku o Mineta que se acercaban para ayudarla, el segundo con otras intensiones lascivas aun a estas alturas tan evidentes que Tsuyu le di un golpe en la cabeza... el primero sintiéndose en deuda al ser salvado.

-No se molesten- expreso neutral pero en una firmeza alzándose sin inmutarse por los dolores que atravesaban su cuerpo nada notorios a sus compañeros, maldiciendo de nuevo su estupidez heroica como tantas veces... lanzo un suspiro para moverse a la retaguardia no por obediencia pero algo le decía que estaba al límite.

Era una vergüenza como guardián, pero también aplaudía su capacidad para contenerse lo necesario y no terminar el trabajo como asesino.

-Emiya, tú no estás bien… ribbit- aseguro Tsuyu en amonestación plana.

La morena le dio un vistazo, negando cualquier atención de las chicas en el grupo -no es tiempo para mí- murmuro lanzando un desplante al profesor.

-no hay que bajar la guardia, tomen nota de esta situación para un futuro- Su tono monótono acomodando su bufanda para activarse en modo heroico, un cambio que cada alumno atestiguo con respeto en sus ojos juveniles... excepto Emiya quien tenia su atención a retirarse.

En la parte baja los villanos se enfrentaban al símbolo de paz, aunque el chico anemico parecía estar de testigo al lado del hombre humo en una actitud sospechosa para el veterano héroe Eraserhead - _que están planeando-_ meditaba con un silbar contenido, era bastante irritante sentir la vulnerabilidad de sus areas afectadas pero tenían a los niños que proteger.

Aun con la distracción del héroe No 1, El joven villano fijaba su atención a través de los dedos de esas manos que lo tenían restringido en un aura oscura con sus dientes apretados en una sonrisa interesada -si sigues mirando, Tomura... podía llegar a pensar que el interés es otra cosa- Kurogiri amonesto no sin burla entre su tono respetuoso, dando un vistazo entre sus ojos de luz para meditar la dirección donde los niños se agrupaban.

Estas atenciones también eran notadas por Shota quien se interpuso en la dirección de los villanos con su cabello alzado y postura firme, era el principal objetivo de su nulas intenciones de ayudar al símbolo de paz en la lucha... sus pies eran firmes en el suelo y aun cuando la sangre empañaba algunas áreas, daba la intención de pelear si querían seguir con el plan de llevarse a su estudiante temeraria.

Por otra parte Midoriya miraba el duelo con el nudo en su garganta, la aprensión en su corazón al borde cuando en una llave por parte del rubio héroe aquel gigante artificial no quedaba clavado en el concreto sino que con ayuda del hombre de niebla atravesaba el suelo para encajar sus dedos y cerrar la bestial mandíbula en el hombro en remplazo de la extremidad faltante.

-Planeabas enterrarlo en el concreto- pregunto Tomura con malicia llamando la atención del heredero de All Might nuevamente al centro de todo conflicto, aquel chico parecía crecer en malicia haciendo ademanes casi burlones.

El pecoso se tensó llamando la atención de la mirada aburrida de Emiya, quien lanzo un suspiro ante lo evidente que son ¿o era ella la observadora? No lo sabía, pero prefirió mantener su atención en el egocéntrico profesor que había perdido su ventaja ¿hizo todo para nada? Se cuestionó amargamente al ver que ahora este estaba en aprietos.

El pálido villano seguía en su discurso al héroe de mundo-sellando sus movimientos ¿verdad?- inclino su cabeza en un tic escalofriante para los alumnos testigos -no hubiera servido, de todas formas- se burló ácidamente -Nomu aunque debilitado por tu estudiante, todavía está a tu nivel- puntualizo ahorrándose el hecho que en efecto aquel gigante no era lo que en un inicio más al verlo todavía con algunos filos en su gruesa piel (porque algunas cayeron durante la lucha) y con la mano emputada-¿No es genial Blacksmist? Nos dio la oportunidad- murmuro.

Izuku apretó los dientes en pensamientos impotentes o desesperados, Eraserhead estaba por activar su quirk para darle la oportunidad al símbolo de paz de retroceder, su atención fija en el hombre humo pero en ese momento aquel adolescente ya estaba justo enfrente de él provocando que retrocediera en instinto bloqueando un ataque directo a sus ojos, los chicos saltaron alarmados por tal repentino arranque.

-¿Crees que me olvido de tu habilidad molesta?- pidió el adolescente villano con irritación tomando una patada con facilidad de Emiya quien sobresalía a espaldas de Shota sintiendo el silbar de tal movimiento en su costado, Mina y Uraraka miraron en el lugar donde había estado su compañera con un abrir incrédulo de la rapidez sin ser notada-¿te has debilitado querida?- pregunto.

No recibió respuesta para lanzarse hacia atrás por otra patada apoyándose con un el profesor en una combinación de destreza y sincronización (del cual Shota no estaba muy feliz) parándose uno al lado de otro ante los ojos desorbitados de sus compañeros por los buenos reflejos en malas condiciones del dúo.

Una sonrisa a través de esas manos casi bebiendo de la chica en su traje desgastado -en tus mejores condiciones, estoy seguro eso hubiera roto mi brazo- alabo con un tono intenso tensando al entorno.

Emiya no dio nada en su gesto plano, no había líneas de expresión de irritación por tal observación solo se mantuvo con sus puños apretados en una postura marcial tragándose el dolor a base de una mente fuerte.

-Emiya, retírate- amonesto Shota sujetando con fuerza la bufanda pero no recibió ninguna respuesta.

Un largo aliento -tan endemoniadamente geniales- aplaudió en falsa impresión Tomura -aunque debo decir que el plan original no era así- admitió al torcerse el cuello aburrido desviándose a Eraserhead-pero por lo menos… podremos destripar al símbolo de paz- miro por encima de su hombro tensando al grupo.

Izuku busco al otro escenario donde All Might seguía en la misma posición ahora con los dedos de esa bestia y esos dientes clavados en su hombro apretado con más agarre hasta que el carmesí destilaba peligroso.

¡No podía permitir eso! Con lágrimas de deseos por salvarlo Izuku corrió con la intensión de ser de ayuda a su tutor ignorando los gritos alarmados de sus compañeros… Aisawa chisteo los dientes con Tomura impidiendo el paso.

Pero aun cuando Midoriya dio largas zancadas llenas de desesperación, no era tan rápido como quisiera entre los movimientos tortuosos que asegurarían matar al símbolo de paz delante de sus ojos.

Emiya lanzo un desplante tedioso cuando en una entrada ruidosa el puño de Bakugo explotaba en el hombre del humo -SAL DE MI PUTO CAMINO… DEKU- estridente como su voz con la sonrisa despiadada y ojos centellantes en peligro, deteniendo la ayuda de Midoriya quien era incrédulo de tal entrada.

Sometiéndolo desde su debilidad, Kurogiri solo se tragó un grito de sorpresa.

Pero no era el único, Nomu era congelado lentamente desde el torso mostrando con más tranquilidad a Todoroki entrando en escena -Escuche sobre sus planes, bastardos- el tono era moderado -acerca de cada uno de sus roles para matar a all might-

Eijiro ingresaba tratando de superar a Tomura en la plataforma pero este lo esquivo provocándole un chasquear de dientes -¡que te paso Emiya!- expreso con su atención a su compañera quien solo miro impasible bajando su postura un poco ante el retroceso del enemigo.

Esta fue observada con un gesto agrio por parte de Bakugo encima del hombre de humo, Todoroki solo entrecerró sus ojos con un tinte sorprendido jugando en estos… Eraserhead solo volteo los ojos ante lo temerario de sus muchachos.

Serán su muerte.

Emiya decidió que era el momento adecuado para alejarse de todas esas emociones -hagan lo que quieran- desestimo sin interés ante la burla del villano que la escucho y el desaprobar de su profesor, aunque Eijiro solo alardeo de "ser algo de hombres" que no le presto atención, era recibida por unos ansiosos colegas a la retaguardia.

-El símbolo de paz no caerá fácilmente ante ustedes, payasos- reanudo el adolescente de hielo con una tranquilidad que rivalizaba con la distante asesina.

Con dos de sus aliados sometidos, un liberado All Might junto a los recién llegados agregando a Izuku... Tomura descendía de la plataforma en aparente desventaja al mirar entre los que se encontraban en el escenario para descansar en el congelado Nomu y después en Kurogiri.

Un suspiro exasperado del villano -Nomu, termina con todo esto- era una orden sin importar la situación de sus aliados, era una confianza de que seria obedecido ante los incrédulos héroes de tales acciones temerarias.

Un gruñido de la criatura hizo que todos los ojos cayeran en aquel ser, moviéndose de manera tortuosa se alzo en su altura dejando pedazos caer de su área congelada... con su único hombro completo flojo hacia adelante, parecía ser ajeno a la perdida de la mitad de su cuerpo mientras babeaba en dirección al símbolo de paz rodeado por los recién llegados.

-Espera- Izuku trago ante la escena -¡cómo se está moviendo! ¿No se acaba de caer la mitad de su cuerpo?- pregunto con la incredibilidad en su tono buscando en el gesto severo de su antecesor de Quirk, casi el tartamudeo deslizándose en su sentir.

-ALEJENSE- ordeno Eraserhead tomando la delantera junto con All Might dejando al grupo de Uraraka (junto con Emiya) en la plataforma al sentir el nuevo peligro.

El símbolo de paz con su gesto oscurecido y una sonrisa imborrable, el cansancio lamiendole la espalda pero esforzándose a mantenerse firme ante la adversidad -¡Su quirk no era uno de absorción de impacto!- era acusador tratando de hacer retroceder a los que estaban cerca de ellos.

Eijiro había llegado al lado de Todoroki, Bakugo mantenía el control del hombre humo y entre ellos estaba el gran símbolo de paz con Midoriya a su lado, mientras Eraserhead afirmaba el control de su bufanda ignorando las heridas o los músculos expuestos a la intemperie.

Inclinando su cabeza soberbiamente -quizás fue un descuido de mi parte- rio el villano un poco lanzando un desplante a Emiya quien no se perturbo por la atención -Te hubiéramos superado querida, pero esto lo estaba guardando para el plato principal- se disculpo para voltear a los profesores -que puedo decir, no era su único quirk…- otra pequeña risa -tiene también súper regeneración-

Ante esta revelación las partes laceradas del monstruo crecían mientras aquellos filos de los cuchillos que los recién llegados ignoraban su procedencia (Emiya) saltaban para que las heridas se rehabilitan de manera instantánea.

-Nomu es un "saco de arena humano" creado artificialmente para estar a la altura de tus capacidades físicas con el fin de hacerte frente al 100% de tu fuerza- explico aquel invasor.

Antes que cualquiera pudiera meditar tal dato ofrecido por Tomura, el sujeto de prueba ya estaba restaurado y revitalizado lanzándose ante la presa que era Bakugo en una ventisca que cegó por completo a los testigos, aun Eraserhead retrocedió por tal rudeza.

El rubio cayo de sentón al lado de Izuku incrédulo -¿lo esquivaste?- pregunto esperanzador.

-Claro que no ¡idiota!- el rostro era carente de color, ojos hacia el frente del chico explosivo mirando a quien lo salvo cayendo de rodillas por el esfuerzo.

Shouto amplio sus ojos en total escepticismo calculando la distancia original donde Tsuyu saltaba notando la falta de la mas herida entre ellos hasta la ubicación de Bakugo para caer al lado de Midoriya, Eijiro igual dio un paso hacia atrás al haber sentido la brisa empujarlo mientras el propio Shota se tensaba al no haberse percatado de ninguno de los movimientos entre el monstruo negro y su audaz estudiante.

Mirando el suelo Kiritsugu se sostuvo el costado sin poder impedir escupir sangre con el dolor llenándola por completo que se trago en neutralidad de sus ojos dorados -eres un idiota- silbo levantando el rostro para encarar a sus compañeros.

Dejando la boca caer en indignación -¡quién te dijo que me salvaras perra!- guardándose la impotencia de saberse que le debía la vida, que no vio los movimientos de ese monstruo y que a pesar de la condición degradante ¡esa zorra se había movido al nivel de ese monstruo! Katsuki señalo groseramente.

-Silencio- regaño apática al tratar de levantarse pero solo se tambaleo siendo sujeta por Midoriya nervioso, mientras Bakugo cerraba sus puños con amargura a su salvadora.

Kiritsugu con un semblante desapasionado aparto la buenas acciones del pecoso para mantenerse de pie tercamente, la armadura parecia ceder un poco para reafirmar su postura en un aire retador para quien la miraba.

-Aun a estas alturas, tus actos heroicos siguen sorprendiéndome… querida- expreso con un suspiro de decepción por parte de Tomura, enfocándose en quien recibió el impacto -te ha superado, All Might… si te hubieras percatado de ella, no te hubieras desgastado en tu escena conmovedora- se burló.

En un hueco de empuje firme como el roble, el símbolo de paz tenía un golpe que recibió de parte del humano artificial, todos con el aliento contenido ante lo dicho… mirando a Emiya para caer nuevamente en el monologo del villano cuyos aliados ya estaban libres para custodiarlo.

Su punto de vista sobre la sociedad dividiendo a la gente entre villanos y héroes, el cómo alababan al símbolo de paz cuando solo era un payaso altivo de poder… la violencia seguía siendo violencia y el usarla no definía en que bando se encontraba cada uno.

-Guárdate tus puntos de vista antisociales- sugirió Eraserhead fastidiado aunque la irritación destilaba de sus aburridos ojos.

-Esta demente- entre jadeos apoyo All Might.

Pero el guardián solo pensó en lo acertado de esa mentalidad, analizando la sociedad era obvio que habría personas no beneficiadas… sobre todo aquellos con un quirk "inútil" o hasta los que no lo tenían tendían a ser discriminados… pero negó, no estaba a punto de decirlo solo para llamar más la atención de aquel acosador.

No cuando la cumbre de este evento alargado a su parecer estaba a punto de llegar a su ocaso, inclino su cabeza desinteresada por el duelo encarnecido que se desarrolló entre Nomu y el símbolo de paz este último revitalizado además de demostrando la talla a la cual todos aspiraban en ese grupo.

Eraserhead había quedado enfrascado en una lucha con Tomura mientras Kurogiri trataba de apoyar al humano artificial contra el rubio musculoso, los alumnos miraban de un lado a otro dando algunos vistazos preocupados a Emiya quien era apoyada por Tsuyu (quien llego en algún momento a ese punto).

El viento llegaba a todo el amplio lugar ante el intercambio de puñetazos que pararon todo altercado en el entorno, culminando en el lanzamiento perforando la cúpula del monstruo oscuro.

-Bien, villano- un aliento entre su eterna sonrisa -ambos queremos terminar rápido con esto-All Might miraba al adolescente anémico quien apretó la mandíbula en total disgusto.

-Hiciste trampa- acuso.

El temple prepotente que había mantenido parecía flaquear tambaleándose en ira contenida a los que habían ganado.

Pero a los ojos del contra guardián era obvio que el símbolo de paz alardeaba mientras el humo se alzaba en su entorno cubriendo su cuerpo fortificado, el resto de ellos parecían comprar la actuación pero podía juzgar que la preocupación teñía los ojos aburridos de Eraserhead que seguía en guardia a unos pasos... luego estaba Midoriya quien parecía sus ojos pegados a la escena.

-Shigaraki Tomura mantén la calma- regaño Kurogiri dando un paso hacia el frente -mire cuidadosamente, el daño que hizo Nomu es notable- puntualizo haciendo que el guardián aplaudiera los dotes de observación del hombre humo.

All Might se mantenía oculto entre la humareda, los chicos se agrupaban entorno a Kiritsugu mientras eran analizados por el mismo villano, Aisawa se cruzaba protector como siempre -los niños solo están observando y aun Eraserhead no esta en la talla- murmuro para ser escuchado por el anemico -aun cuando ella es la única de interés, ciertamente los refuerzos llegaran pronto- informo -sin embargo si tu y yo combinamos nuestros esfuerzos... todavía tenemos una posibilidad de eliminarlo- inquirió con agudeza.

Tomura miro sus manos -tienes razón- se encorvo con sus manos tocando sus hombros -totalmente... absolutamente... en efecto- sonaba consolador para si mismo -despues de todas las dificultades ¿como podíamos fallar en eliminar al jefe final-

Kiritsugu noto que había tranquilidad en quienes la custodiaban provocandole un fastidio por lo confiados "niños" pensó como única solución de tales emociones, ellos se estaban retirando donde el resto de sus compañeros estaban pero Midoriya se mantenía firme en su lugar al igual que Eraserhead... entonces fue repentino, el chico pecoso salto a una velocidad alarmante ante el sonar de los huesos romperse, se abstuvo de voltear los ojos pero a estas alturas... con sus heridas hechas por proteger a otros... no podía alardear libremente.

Casi se cruzo de brazos ante la cara inquieta de Tsuyu a su lado, pasteo su boca con el sabor metálico de su sangre para abstenerse de bostezar al sentir las presencias de los aliados llegando, miro por encima de su hombro al presidente de clases siendo custodiado de un numero de sus profesores con el soplar del arma de fuego quien habia disparado a la mano de tomura justo en el momento en que lastimaría a Midoriya por su temerario movimiento.

La escena era tan cliché a los ojos expertos de la guardian, se sintió las costillas lastimadas para dar un vistazo a Tomura cuyo humo negro de su aliado se ampliaba -llegaron... llegaron- alardeo levantando su vista cubierta por manos -se acabo el juego, hay que regresar al tablero Blackmist- mascullo mas fastidiado de la interrupción.

Las balas llovieron en esa dirección al igual que la activación del quirk del profesor No 13 tratando de detener la huida de los villanos.

Mientras se encogía el vórtice de Kurogiri entorno a su único aliado firme en todo ese conflicto, aquel adolescente todavía dio un desplante en dirección al símbolo de paz -quizás fallamos- expreso oscuramente -Pero te matare la próxima vez, All Might...- gruño señalándolo como una promesa -y tu, querida Emiya... espero que estés mas accesible la próxima vez-

Un arqueo de ceja, la burla dibujada en su rostro siempre neutro -¿Una amenaza?- pidió inclinando su cabeza tan retadora como se sentía, compartió el gesto divertido con aquel villano cuando la oscuridad desapareció y con ellos los invasores.

El silencio vino después de esto, cada alumno reflexionaba incrédulo de la lejanía de niveles mientras otros meditaban el interés de los villanos por su compañera como un descubrimiento nuevo a sus oídos, luego estaba Midoriya tirado en el suelo llorando a los pies de All Might.

Emiya soltó un sonoro suspiro afirmando el control de sus emociones mientras el dolor imposibilitaba por fin sus movimientos, la calma parecía traer algo de realidad a todo ese montón de mocosos según su punto de vista de experiencia... la antes asesino miro el techo perforado con un sentimiento de premonición de todo lo que esto traería consigo.

Se relajo ante el tacto de su compañera -Emiya... Ribbit... es hora de que te traten- expreso con su tono monótono a su manera.

El dia por fin acababa.

XXXXX

Sancha era parte de los policías que llegaron al campo del incidente con rapidez, orejas se movían con anticipación a las ordenes de su superior al contar a los alumnos con la diligencia de su seguridad... era neutral en sus rasgos felinos pero firme a mantenerse en silencio.

Algunos intercambiaban ubicaciones durante el evento, otros pensaban en lo cerca de haber congelado a la chica invisible al no saberla a su lado... el chico con el ombligo láser quería lucirse sin mucho éxito.

-Al parecer la mayoría están ilesos- soltó un suspiro el detective encargado del asunto quien no era otro que Tsukauchi, con su gabardina y sombrero en su lugar los estudiantes lo rodearon para cuestionar.

-¿Como están los profesores?- la chica rana dio un paso enfrente.

Sonrió ante la preocupación de los adolescentes que parecían atentos a lo que dirían -Eraserhead tiene algunos músculos expuestos pero nada que lo imposibilite...- empezó a explicar las heridas afectadas por el quirk villano ademas de ojos resecos -en cuanto a No 13 me temo que su espalda y parte superior de los brazos recibieron laceraciones aunque se encuentra ya estable...- soltó un suspiro -por otro lado All might tampoco esta en situación critica siendo llevado a la enfermería-

Uraraka dio un paso enfrente preocupada -¿Y Deku?- pidió.

-¿Como esta Midoriya?- Ilda secundo nervioso.

El detective reflexiono -¿Midoriya?- murmuro para si mismo hasta que recordó al estudiante -oh el se encuentra también en la enfermería- frunció en ceño no sabiendo la condición de dicho niño.

-¿Emiya?- este fue Todoroki dando un paso hacia el frente.

-Si, que paso con Kiritsugu- Eijiro apoyo con un gesto serio.

Tsukauchi compartió un vistazo con Sancha -es la otra chica- murmuro para si mismo -ella por lo menos es la mas grave entre todos los heridos- informo con un tono bastante serio -sin embargo, a pesar de las apariencias... según Eraserhead pudo haber sido peor sin las características de su quirk- soltó un suspiro teniéndola muy presente pues por su terquedad fue por su propio pie a las atenciones en la enfermería.

Todos se miraron preocupados, nerviosos o en el caso de Bakugo con amargura ante la corta información proporcionada de su compañera de clases.

-Tengo algunos asuntos en la enfermería- declaro cortante para dar un movimiento de cabeza en dirección a su colega felino -Sancha, Encárgate de los demás- ordeno a lo cual el otro obediente afirmo.

Aun cuando hubo un ligero intercambio con el director en su camino, al igual que los colegas que tenían en custodia al monstruo de nombre Nomu... Tsukauchi miro al desfile de villanos los cuales en su mayoría era en camillas, era crudo y el reporte general se lo atribuyeron a la estudiante de nombre Emiya... soltó un suspiro, esto traería problemas a la asociación de derechos humanos a cualesquiera que notarían las acciones agresivas para someterlos.

Algunos quizás ya no volverán a caminar ante la profundidad de los cortes en los tendones o talones rebanados.

XXXXX

Unos dias después, con la escuela cerrada a causa del incidente... pero a pesar de la ausencia, dentro de una de sus oficinas una reunión se llevaria a cabo.

Cubierto de vendas en sus extremidades, con una ligera cogerá al arrastrar sus pies en pereza... Aisawa caminaba por los pasillos del vació colegio con un gesto agrio al toparse con un vendado All Might, solo saludos formales para continuar con su andar a una sola dirección.

Vieron la puerta lujosa de la dirección, tocaron con cautela esperando el permiso que fue dado sencillamente... Shota entro sin miramientos mientras All Might saludo jovialmente.

El escritorio tenia algunos papeles, mientras el te era bebido con elegancia por parte de Nezu -no los esperaba tan temprano- era obvio que mentía, acomodando la taza miniatura para apartarla -¿gustan?- ofrecio ante la luz de esa mañana, en una tranquilidad engañosa.

Un arqueo entre ese rostro lastimado, Eraserhead no se confió -que necesita director- se quejo apático.

-No seas rudo- regaño el rubio desinflado que era el símbolo de paz, el escupir de sangre de manera escandalosa para ser ignorado por lo habitual de tal arranque sangriento.

-Toshinori- amonesto tranquilamente el hamster -pero en efecto, los mande llamar por una condición peculiar que estoy seguro están al tanto- sonrió diligente -después de todo, al checar el historial de tus búsquedas en el ordenador... Aisawa...- otro gesto amable en dirección al tenso héroe.

-Solo fue una investigación estándar- Shota expreso rápidamente.

-la verdad no tenia nada que decir... cuando lo descubrí- fácil se desvió bebiendo de su te, Nezu cambio un vistazo entre sus profesores -después de todo la niña fue capaz de pasar el examen para ganar el derecho a la academia- murmuro.

-Lo lamento, director- All Might dijo entre dientes sabiendo leer el aura oscura.

-No advirtieron de sus sospechas conforme el pasado de la estudiante Emiya- regaño.

-Pero solo son sospechas, no tenemos nada claro- amonesto Eraserhead aburrido.

El hamster negó -el detective Tsukauchi me dio un reporte de los daños que la estudiante Emiya realizo...- ojos oscuros brillaron -algunos de los villanos atrapados no podrán caminar el resto de sus vidas...- negó con pesimismo, pero dio un desplante para acallar cualquier queja -Con el ultimo evento, es un milagro que no me pidan la cabeza de la niña como recompensa- lanzo a quemarropa.

-¡Pero sin ella pudiera haber sido peor!- Toshinori contradijo apasionadamente, claro que tal toque fue arrebatado por un ataque de tos.

-Ella me salvo en dos ocasiones director y no solo eso, también a Midoriya y Bakugo- Shota estaba inflexible en el tema, también sintiéndose mal de haber dado pie a las sospechas con sus investigaciones.

Nezu negó -lo se, profesor... pero esto es cuestión de ética- se encogió de hombros -tomo días de discusiones con alguno de los abogados de los villanos mas inteligentes para reportarlo- mascullo recordando el dolor de cabeza de tales reuniones.

-¿Piden su expulsión?- era una pregunta que no quería expresar, pero la realidad era mejor enfrentarla que retrasarla por parte de Shota.

El director lanzo un sonoro suspiro, perdiendo el gusto del te a estas alturas del amargo momento -si- indico -fue grave profesores, un evento de estas alturas realizado por un adolescente detalla una vena cruel que esta lejos de borrarse por mas enseñanza que le demos-

-¿Se esta rindiendo?- se burlo Eraserhead, por primera vez era firme y aunque en un inicio acepta que la chica estaba lejos de sus manos, ahora estaba mas que decidido a convertirla en un héroe graduado de la academia.

Esto sorprendió al hamster, quedándose en un enfrentamiento de miradas.

All Might apretó los puños en su regazo, rememorando la situación cuando llego y la resistencia de su alumna -ella es un verdadero héroe- contradijo con un brillo en sus ojos tan potente como el director lo recordaba antes de su accidente -entiendo lo que esto implica, los daños a la imagen ideal de un héroe... pero ella a pesar de sus acciones ajenas supo dar el ancho para tomar las riendas del asunto- recordando sus gestos su terquedad y la manera en que se codeaba con Eraserhead -no la abandonaremos-

Verlos de acuerdo a esos dos en una situación era digna de presenciar.

Una risa divertida del director -esto ya lo había previsto- inquirió ante los ofendidos por tal gesto repentinamente, sirvió un poco de te ahora frió -entonces estuvo bien de mi parte insistir en que se retirara la petición de expulsión...- revelo ante los profesores boca abiertas -sin embargo no participara en festival deportivo de Yuuei-

Ambos se pusieron de pie alertados e ignorando los dolores de sus heridas todavía frescas pero fueron amonestado por el director obligados a sentarse -es lo mínimo que pude lograr- dijo tristemente sabiendo las consecuencias de retirarla en algo como eso para el futuro del estudiante en cuestión.

Apretando los labios en disgusto Eraserhead tenia firmemente el pensamiento que todos esos bastardos se lo merecían al atacar niños indefensos pero se trago sus quejas por el esfuerzo que hizo el director en minimizar el daño, aunque todavía odiando a la política y esos villanos inteligentes en acudir a abogados.

-bien- fue lo único que mascullaron en unanimidad.

-ahora, también esta la cuestión que atrajo la atención de los villanos y con el conocimiento que vive sola, un motivo mas para tener cuidado...- murmuro Nezu cambiando el tema.

-¿Que tienen planeado?- Shota estaba rendido a que solo venían a escuchar decisiones ya tomadas para su estudiante, impotentes de que solo serian testigos.

Nezu se divirtió ante los gestos rendidos de sus profesores -con ayuda del gobierno y aun en contra de la voluntad de la afectada, la custodia se le entregara a uno de los héroes para guiarla y protegerla fuera de la academia- lanzo un sonoro suspiro -esta es la parte que no les gustara- replico prediciendo -de alguna forma se entero, pero fue aceptado prontamente por la directiva tanto policial como de la academia... y ya que el poderoso All Might esta automáticamente indispuesto...- la hizo de emoción, sorbiendo su taza de te -Endeavor pidió su custodia- concluyo.

Un coro de sonoros "QUE" lleno la soledad del colegio.

Mientras en un lugar lejano Emiya tenia un mal presentimiento.

XXXXXX

Fin del capitulo.

Bueno, ahora siguen las consecuencias de las acciones heroicas del guardián.

¿como reaccionara? obviamente no estará cómoda con que estén tomando decisiones de ella misma sin su consentimiento.

Saludos

Neah20 fuera


	11. Chapter 11

Guardian 11

Chiyo es una mujer de edad avanzada, de muy baja estatura y lleva una jeringa blanca, la cual posee el tamaño de un bastón en el cual apoyaba su andar a través de los pasillos de esa sala blanca que era la enfermería oficial de la academia.

Con su cabello grisáceo sujeto con fuerza en una malla, unos anteojos de aspecto futurista cubrían sus ojos aparentemente cerrados… sonriendo humilde a quienes se topaba en el camino.

Fueron días desde el incidente con los villanos, como alguien de ese oficio tuvo tanto trabajo para lograr con una diligencia de un profesional las metas de servicio, pero a estas alturas solo uno de esos pacientes se mantuvo por recomendación de varios profesionales.

Recordar el estado en que la recibió, pero tan consciente y lucida como para informarle sus propios daños en un tono plano señalando las áreas con prioridad para revisar… indicando una tolerancia al dolor tan alto que sería la envidia de los héroes profesionales.

Aunque la sospecha como doctora era que la chica había sido expuesta a una vida dura para desarrollar tal capacidad, algo que no dudo en reportar al director y este seguramente a sus profesores encargados de clase… de paso al actual tutor.

Se detuvo un poco en el pasillo reflexionando la cadena de sucesos que precedieron durante esos días en que la academia estuvo cerrada, donde el vórtice era Emiya Kiritsugu con su papel jugado durante el incidente y lo que significaba para la sociedad.

Tal pasado era un misterio aun para sus profesores, pues aun el detective no pudo averiguar más de lo dicho en el expediente entregado durante las inscripciones.

Reanudo su andar pausado con el sonar de su bastón temático, apretando los labios en mortificación al saber que cada uno de esos eventos fue lejos del conocimiento de su paciente.

Aunque apoyaba la decisión del colegio de inducir a la prensa de guardar su nombre o no mencionarla en los reportajes consecuencias del incidente.

Claro que los villanos afectados no se quedaron callados informando la crueldad a la que fueron sometidos innecesariamente orillando a los reporteros a cuestionar la ética de la academia y obligarlos a prometer una mejor formación para esta.

Se detuvo en la puerta asignada para mirarla un rato, entrando cual dueña para percatarse de la cama tendida mientras el sujeto se encontraba a su lado en aquel sillón acomodándose unos zapatos pesados debajo de un pantalón negro de vestir.

Ojos con tintes dorados se levantaron pero no había sorpresa, era más como si ya supiera que venía para dejar caer el pie desdoblando el pantalón levantándose con gracia, acomodándose los botones de las mangas largas de esa camisa también oscura con ausencia.

-No deberías estar levantada- reprocho la anciana con desaprobación, poniendo ambas manos en su bastón temático.

-No puedo ocupar un lugar que alguien más pueda necesitar- fue su respuesta en tono desapasionado, aun a través de su camisa semi abierta se podía divisar diversos vendajes.

Negó -acepto que te has recuperado exitosamente- murmuro -pero como profesional, no puedo dejarte ir libremente- recrimino porque en efecto, sus habilidades parecían haber alentado a una recuperación ya rápida pero también era de su conocimiento que esa niña era buena tragándose el dolor con su actitud apática.

El silencio se extendió por unos segundos en la habitación blanca.

-Hoy reanudan las clases, sería irresponsable de mi parte tomarle la palabra… señora Shuzenji- expreso al verse con aprobación su propio vestir.

Abstenerse de un respingo por su nombre civil, pero un suspiro rendido por parte de Recovery Girl ante lo ajeno de las acciones de la niña -sus hematomas en el torso están lejos de bajarse sin descanso además sus costillas están delicadas, jovencita- regaño.

Miro con intensidad en ese rostro de aspecto joven, el mentón afinado en un desplante firme -es bajo mi responsabilidad- indico en una fuerza lejos de ser el adolescente que se supone es.

Chiyo murmuro una maldición inaudible, fuera de su carácter pero manteniéndose firme en su expresión apacible-usted y el joven Midoriya son un caso- recordó los dolores de cabezas que seguramente ambos serian si se pusieran de acuerdo para verse en la enfermería con sus acciones temerarias.

Un arqueo ante tal comparación -El chico se daña a sí mismo, mis lesiones son en otro aspecto lejos de la imprudencia- no se guardó su réplica aunque lejos de perturbarle su temperamento.

La sorpresa brillo en la enfermera por tal observación aunque segura cada compañero del joven Midoriya ya se deben de haber percatado de sus acciones autodestructivas -tienes un punto, jovencita- cedió contabilizando las veces que el cabello de alga ha venido en comparación de esta primera vez de Emiya.

Una sonrisa arrogante se resbalo entre la neutralidad de su gesto tan imperceptible para alguien poco observador, que no era el caso de la anciana que compartió su diversión -ahora, ¿me permite salir?- pidió por educación, porque según su criterio ella podía escapar en el momento que gustara.

Una travesura brillo en la mente de Recovery girl -bien, accedo a darte de alta sin embargo es necesario no esforzarse en los próximos días si es posible semanas- ofreció como profesional.

Emiya arqueo la ceja -agradezco su comprensión- se inclinó en una gratitud educada que saco una sonrisa maternal de la anciana.

La enfermera vio como la chica tomaba sus pocas pertenencias de la habitación, con su abrigo pesado negro entre sus brazos para desaparecer de su visión.

-Una sorpresa te llevaras, jovencita- Chiyo dijo con una amargura sabiendo lo que en la academia la esperaba, aunque aliviada de saberla fuera del evento deportivo pues aunque se mostrara fuerte había todavía daños ante la exposición de una fuerza rivalizando con el símbolo de paz de ese monstruo de nombre Nomu.

Tener la satisfacción de indicarle a la familia Todoroki que su nueva integrante se había marchado, le levanto sus ánimos…. Después de todo, ver a Enji dedicarle una mirada de muerte cuando también alego que desconocía la dirección de la casa de la chica en una obvia mentira fue otro incentivo.

XXXXX

Izuku miro el aula con un optimismo de estar de regreso tomando su asiento asignado con el sonido de las diversas platicas tan casuales en la rutina… se sentó en su lugar con un gesto de bienvenida a quienes se acercaban para saludarlo.

Ahora no era el simple buen día, sino que recibió recriminaciones por parte de Uraraka e Ilda por sus acciones imprudentes en el evento catastrófico en el que termino su inocente ensayo.

-No es para tanto- recrimino Izuku con nerviosismo mirándose las manos -yo no fui el que obtuvo más daños en todo eso- expreso en un tono oscuro de impotencia.

Uraraka e Ilda compartieron miradas aun cuando fingía no escuchar Bakugo miro pensativo el techo pero tal comentario atrajo la atención del aula ante el arrebato de su compañera faltante… conocer la historia era una amarga demostración de los diferentes niveles que los separaban.

¿Qué la hizo diferente? Se preguntaban los más agudos, reflexionando y teniendo un punto al cual alcanzar.

-Aunque los periódicos no mencionan su nombre- murmuro Tenya acomodándose sus anteojos y poniendo sus manos detrás de la espalda -algunos desaprueban sus acciones- el tono era rígido por lo sensible que era el tema.

Tsuyu se acercó encorvada en un gesto reflexivo-si no fuera por ella, muchos de nosotros no estaríamos presentes… ribbit- manifestó más abiertamente con su atención tanto en Midoriya como en Bakugo.

-No me mires- gruño el rubio delatándose.

Mineta tembló en el recuerdo -aun veo como ella parecía moverse entre los villanos ¡con cuchillos!- trago un nudo pensando en esos ojos desapasionados cortando.

Todoroki dio un vistazo levemente, pero se abstuvo de integrarse al debate dedicándose a escuchar como varios de esa aula aunque su mente todavía impactado por la decisión de su padre y lo que esto llevaría en el futuro, no evito un suspiro consolador al saber que ella no estaba al corriente de tal decisión.

Mientras otros todavía procesaban la información que ofrecían los que estuvieron directamente involucrados con el incidente.

Momo reflexiva con sus ojos oscuros en la nada aun Mina no podía evitar un escalofrió al imaginarse a su desapasionada colega adornada de la sangre de los villanos desafortunados que estuvieron a su paso.

Luego estaba Bakugo recordando aquellos filos que adornaban a la bestia… eran de procedencia de su compañera, provocándole un gesto tan agresivo que algunos dieron un vistazo cuidadoso ante lo explosivo que era.

-Fue una actitud de hombres- Eijiro alardeo no muy convincente desde su ubicación, recordarla herida no era muy grato menos al saberse inútil en comparación.

-Ella le causó daño a ese monstruo… corto esa mano que casi me apresa- Midoriya susurro impotente, recordando el suceso y como ella había desperdiciado su movimiento de liberarse para salvarlo.

Los hombros de Kacchan se tensaban ante este dato agregando más leña a su temperamento.

-Salvo tantas veces al profesor Aisawa- agrego Tsuyu ignorando relativamente la dinamita a unos momentos de explotar.

-Pero aun así…- Ilda tomo de vuelta la palabra -sus acciones son condenadas, no puedo simplemente ver como alguien que aspira a héroe como nosotros haga ese tipo de acciones- apretó los puños en una ideología firme en su cabeza, recordando a su familia y lo que inculcaron en su formación.

-¿Entonces recomiendas ser suave con alguien que no lo merece?- el tono neutral hizo a todos brincar en sus lugares, ahí en el marco de la puerta en una postura algo descuidada era Emiya en su uniforme escolar masculino.

Ilda se removió incomodo -no… yo simplemente- tartamudeo al ser objeto de su compañera, toda esa emoción negativa se esfumo y el valor para replicar brillaba por su ausencia.

-No pido que lo entiendan- expreso nada interesada dando una afirmación hacia un sorprendido Tenya, poniendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón con un barrido al entorno vacío de emociones.

Cada uno de los alumnos se miró inquietos por sus palabras, acciones y actitud aun el más alegre del grupo como Uraraka parecía lejos de salir de su estupor o arriesgarse a preguntar su punto de vista del incidente.

No era visible a causa del uniforme de manga larga (aunque hiciera calor), pero había un parche en su mejilla como único delator de la condición de herida.

Para el antes asesino quien a pesar de su convalecencia mantuvo una delgada línea de información que le aviso de la reputación dañada por los diferentes tipos de reportajes menores del incidente, aún estaba algo impresionada por la influencia de la academia al minimizar sus acciones pero todavía estaba bajo juicio de sus compañeros.

No es como si le importara.

-No deberías estar aquí… Ribbit- Tsuyu contradijo fuera del tema, ojos calculaban la postura o algún daño que delatara su andar pausado a su asiento de la compañera peliblanca.

Poniendo sus libros en su lugar, Kiritsugu dio un desplante agradecido a la chica rana -no sería responsable de mi parte ausentarme cuando ya me siento bien- ofreció tranquila como ofrenda a la única que parecía tener el valor de acercársele.

-TU ZORRA- Bakugo era otro que saltaba de su lugar tirando la silla provocando que algunos saltaran ante el repentino ruido -ni creas que olvido lo que hiciste ¡NO TE DEBO NADA!- gruño golpeando el pupitre con una pasión desbordante.

Emiya arqueo la ceja encogiéndose de hombros sin afectarse por la intensidad de esa mirada-como sea- la neutralidad de su voz solo encendió mas al chico quien era sostenido por Eijiro para no irse a los golpes.

El pelirrojo tenía una gota de sudor por el conflicto del rubio a la chica, aunque solo era una emoción de un solo lado si ese gesto desinteresado no era evidencia -bienvenida Kiritsugu- alerto con esfuerzo mientras el que tenía a su agarre era arrastrado a su asiento.

-¡Déjame!- gruño Bakugo sin mucho éxito al verse obligado a sentarse, con un bufar al cruzarse de brazos caprichoso al saberse que ahora era custodiado por ese Eijiro.

Izuku amplio su boca, apretando sus puños con la intención de ponerse de pie e ir a agradecer de la manera adecuada por su intervención oportuna durante el incidente… pero la puerta se abrió mostrando a un agrio Aisawa ingresando lentamente ganándole su labor a Ilda quien parecía estatua sin alma en medio del aula.

El silencio cayo en todo el grupo mientras los que estaban de pie hacían su camino a sus lugares-Sentados- ordeno con el aburrimiento característico.

Ilda camino en zancadas rígidas a su lugar aún sus ojos parecían cuencos vacíos al ser todavía impactado por las palabras de su compañera insensible.

Shota dio un barrido en general a sus estudiantes diversos entonces enfoco a la alumna problemática -no pensé verte aquí, Emiya- indico sin atisbo de sorpresa.

La alumna en cuestión solo afirmo secamente, conociendo los procedimientos era seguro la enfermera Chiyo aviso de su alta a las autoridades de la academia.

-Bien, no te esperaba aquí- volvió a repetir con un largo suspiro de cansancio emocional pero lejos de sugerir una retirada por cuestiones de salud, la dejo estar.

-¿Profesor está bien?- cuestiono un alumno al azar al notar las vendas saliendo de su traje oscuro además del andar algo rígido.

-No se preocupen por mí- desecho con un gesto plano avivando el respeto por los héroes profesionales de sus alumnos -en comparación, Emiya es quien debe alentar su preocupación- aclamo neutral.

Un viento helado paso a través de todos no sabiendo cómo decirle al profesor que no tenían el valor de enfrentarla al haber sido atrapados hablando mal de sus acciones (Ilda)-yo le dije… ribbit, pero ella simplemente lo desecho- Tsuyu alerto desde su lugar.

Se encogió de hombros nada preocupado el titular del grupo-no importa- inquirió -he de suponer que estas consciente de tus riesgos, Emiya- reflexiono respetando la autoridad de la propia estudiante que afirmo -así que no tenemos que preocuparnos- aplaudió en fingido animo acarreando risas forzadas de quienes notaron la ¿broma?- ya que la batalla no termina para ustedes- expreso con una sonrisa feroz.

Bakugo tenía un gesto desinteresado -¿batalla?- repitió.

Un gesto nervioso de Midoriya -no querrás decir…- dejo el comentario en el aire no adivinando la seriedad del asunto.

Mineta es quien sudaba y tenía su vista desenfocada -¡más villanos!- el trauma era insuperable con el pensamiento que puede ser repetible no le daba el valor.

Disfrutando de la tensión de sus alumnos, Aisawa borro el gesto feroz para remplazarlo por uno aburrido - El festival deportivo de Yuuei se acerca… chicos y chicas- expreso de golpe bebiendo de los gestos confundidos de quienes esperaban más tensión a sus jóvenes vidas.

-Oh es verdad, esto es una escuela- algunos fueron vocales en este pensamiento, era cotidiano que olvidaran que en verdad era una academia con eventos normales.

-Espera un momento- Ilda interrumpió -eso suena como algo a lo que los villanos tratarían de infiltrarse ¿no? ¿Estará bien?- el pánico era insuperable.

Un suspiro nada apasionado de Aisawa -es todo lo contrario- replico ante la calma de sus estudiantes -ya que continuaremos con el festival, es para dar a entender la confianza de la escuela para tratar con la crisis…- soltó un sonoro suspiro sintiendo la comezón de sus brazos dañados que ignoro-lo que deberían de estar pensando, es que esto es una gran oportunidad para ustedes- afirmo convencido -este es un programa que no se vendrá abajo por el ataque de villanos- explico la importancia de tal suceso.

Aun Mineta no confiaba en las palabras alentadoras de su profesor mientras Izuku trataba de hacerle entender la magnitud de tales palabras de confianza de Aisawa.

Emiya se desconectó por completo de las explicaciones del evento que suplió a las olimpiadas en Japón, para mirar a través de la ventana el día hermoso que iluminaba los jardines.

Para el antiguo asesino tener que vivir a través de esta vida cotidiana era tedioso aunque no insuperable, pero esa no era la cuestión primordial en su mente… había algo en el ambiente que lo ponía al borde, se regañó al no indagar las acciones que tendría la academia como repercusión de sus gestiones heroicas de aquella invasión.

Porque ella sabía que había quienes pedían su cabeza.

Sintiendo la presencia de su profesor acercándose a su lugar -Emiya- llamo con su tono plano imponiéndose a su lado, esta dirigió su atención silenciosa -usted no participara en el evento- fue contundente, sin rodeos para tratar de hacer la idea pasable.

Un silencio de muerte entorno al salón de clases, ojos desorbitados y la emoción bañada a base de agua fría.

Kiritsugu arqueo la ceja notando la desaprobación bailando en esos ojos aburridos de su tutor solo visible al ser observadora-es comprensible- aseguro con desdén, era el daño que esperaba aunque tampoco le importaba… ella no se veía en un futuro establecida en ese mundo.

Aisawa frunció el ceño al ver lo poco afectada que estaba su estudiante ¿es que no sabía que esta era una oportunidad menos? Se preguntó frustrado aunque su gesto no regalara nada de su agitación.

-ESPERA… QUE- Bakugo es quien salto de su lugar cuando medito tal castigo -NO PUEDEN HACER ESO- gruño apuntando acusador al dúo desde su ubicación.

Una mirada vacía -no es su decisión, es algo que compete al director- se excusó Aisawa no sin mandar un gesto recriminador al rubio por la descortesía.

Bakugo estaba lejos de obedecer -COMO DEMONIOS VOY A SUPERARLA SI NO PARTICIPA- golpeo en frustración su escritorio más encendido ante la idea de no tener la oportunidad de patear a uno de sus rivales.

-No cree que están siendo demasiado severos con esta decisión- Momo también apoyo más recatada que su colega explosivo, su gesto era reflexivo al ponerse de pie.

Tsuyu también se levantó -sin ella hubiera muerto- fue Izuku quien quito la palabra a la chica rana, el arrastrar de su propia silla fue evidencia que también estaba en contra de esto.

-¿Hay una manera de retirar el castigo?- más diplomático intervino Todoroki.

-Sí, hay que hacer una rebelión- más energética la chica invisible alzaba su mano enguantada en total apoyo.

-Una rebelión es muy rudo Hagakure- Ilda intervino aunque su puño también apoyaba la brutal idea.

Jiro miro impasible -estoy de acuerdo en ir en contra del castigo- inquirió sin ponerse de pie.

La boca en una de sus extremidades de Shoji afirmo silencioso, aun Tokoyami cerraba sus ojos pero su esencia estaba apoyando la idea por completo.

-Esto es de hombres- energético Eijiro daba un salto desde su lugar.

Aisawa tenía un sentimiento orgulloso del apoyo incondicional de sus alumnos, aun cuando su rostro demostrara un aburrimiento emocional tan pesado que asegurarían se dormiría parado… en su interior la impresión era lo primordial.

-Es suficiente- la voz inmutable de Emiya retuvo cualquier extensión de esta discusión, todas la miraron ponerse de pie.

-Pero Emiya- Ojiro quería replicar esta desalentadora intención que los opacaba.

-No merezco su preocupación- su tono era tan frio en gestos apáticos -esto es más cuestión política, no es una decisión que haya tomado el director al azar y me arriesgo a decir que fue el mínimo de los castigos- Emiya lanzo un vistazo al profesor.

Todos miraron a Aisawa -en efecto, no soy yo para decirlo… es algo que compete por completo al director…- cerro sus ojos al cruzar sus brazos ante sus alumnos desinflados moralmente -pero este fue el mínimo de las consecuencias que se pudo negociar con la policía y abogados involucrados-

-¿Entonces la castigaran por pelear contra personas que nos dañarían?- Mina susurro nada alentadora de la realidad.

La sorpresa llego por completo visible en el profesor, sintiendo su propia moral irse al suelo por tales acciones llevadas a cabo por las autoridades pertinentes ya que tampoco entendía aun en este punto de su carrera que estaba permitido.

Era una ligera capa de hielo probable a romperse si tus acciones iban por el mal camino aunque sea por buenas intenciones.

Una ligera risa lleno el silencio, Emiya movía sus hombros con la diversión brillando en sus ojos normalmente vacíos -no piensen más en esta situación…- inquirió con una sonrisa en sus labios que pudo apantallar al salón por completo -no vale la pena- querían amonestar tal desprecio pero ese gesto volvió al neutral -ahora ¿no estamos perdiendo tiempo?-

Aplaudiendo para llamar la atención -sentados- ordeno en su actitud despreocupada -solo nos queda superar esta situación, aunque admito que estoy orgulloso de su lealtad- expreso con jovialidad nula -Emiya, necesito que en el descanso vayas a la oficina del director…- suspiro para regresar al frente del salón dando inicio de manera formal a las clases.

Pero todos estaban lejos de estar conformes con tal castigo, más aquellos que querían enfrentarla como un rival más cercano, ante la idea de haberse codeado con héroes y villanos de elite.

XXXXX

Para quienes tomaban el descanso fuera del edificio no contuvieron el aliento al ver a un hombre alto con un físico muscular en un mono azul marino con llamas atravesando el pecho, brazos y hombros además de sus botas, aun el propio rostro estaba cubierto del violento elemento dejando ver un cabello rojizo.

Un cinturón oscuro con un bolso del lado derecho, sus manos enguantadas en plateado eran el toque extra de su vestimenta de héroe.

La soberbia en su andar, la confianza en su mirada ajeno al calor que provocaba… Endeavour estaba de un mal genio tan notable aun para el más despistado alumno que saltaba fuera del camino.

Enterarse por parte de uno de sus trabajadores que su objetivo había abandonado la sala medica fue amargo, luego la actitud nada servicial de Recovery Girl para facilitarle el domicilio era solo la cereza de ese pastel.

Por lo cual decidió hablar a la academia para pactar una reunión con el director como testigo, pasando entre los pasillos llenos de alumnos cautivados por su presencia era lejos de su interés cuando llego a la oficina entrando sin tocar.

Ojos fieros escanearon la oficina que recordaba en sus tiempos de estudiante a causa de su temperamento volátil, pero no era una persona nostálgica así que miro a Nezu severamente -donde está la niña- gruño.

-Buen día a ti también, Enji- replico con calma la pequeña criatura con un sorbo de su te.

Gruñendo para dar un portazo nada educado que no perturbo en nada a la figura de poder en esa academia, tan casual e impuesto a los arranques violentos de esa figura pública.

Sentándose en aquella silla enfrente del escritorio, cruzando sus brazos en su tonificado pecho volvió a apretar los dientes -donde está la niña- insistió perdiendo su nula paciencia.

-Ella vendrá pronto, estoy segura está atrasada- se excusó Nezu volviendo su atención al invitado -sin embargo, antes de que llegue… quisiera preguntarte algo, Enji- sus ojos oscuros tomaron un brillo inquietante que hizo al héroe ponerse rígido -¿Cuáles son tus intenciones al tomarla?- pidió seriamente.

Un bufido -¿importa?- pidió inclinando su cabeza olvidando el escalofrió del desplante del normalmente tierno director-es una oportunidad que simplemente no puedo dejar pasar- sonrió como tiburón guardándose sus propios planes para sí mismo.

Un entrecerrar de ojos poniendo rudamente la taza de té en el escritorio -esta es una advertencia, Endeavour…- su tono era estricto llamándolo por su mote público -no tientes tu suerte, toma a la niña para alguno de tus planes y estarás rodeado por muchos problemas- amenazo.

Ojos de sorpresa por tal comentario-no pensé que fueran tan protectores con todos sus estudiantes- no evito expresar con acidez -menos al inicio del periodo- espetó.

Un aura de tranquilidad borro toda hostilidad -claro que somos protectores con todos nuestros estudiantes- desestimo con una pequeña sonrisa -sin embargo, Enji… ella ha llamado la atención de tantas personas que estoy seguro… ninguno de nosotros la queremos en el mal camino por decisiones equivocadas de su tutor- expreso.

-¿Le tienen miedo?- otro motivo para borrar esa bravuconería en el héroe número 2, el hombre no evito reflexionar estas medidas tomadas por tantas personas.

Nezu supo en ese momento que la elección de palabras no fue la indicada, no viendo la ambición en su ex alumno tan encendida como sus llamas… justo cuando aplacaría tales sospechas, la puerta sonó interrumpiéndole.

Endeavour se puso de pie no por educación, sino para ejercer esa pantalla imponente que tenia de imagen a la recién llegada… escaneando en instinto las características de la niña con aceptación, viendo esos ojos desapasionados y ese temple nada nerviosa a su presencia fue un incentivo.

-Buenas Tardes- saludo con educación a ambos adultos -perdone mi tardanza, el profesor Aisawa quería aclarar algunos puntos sobre el incidente- se escuchaba amarga casi molesta.

Nezu sonrió prediciendo la discusión que probablemente se ha de haber llevado entre esos dos, sabía que Eraserhead se guardó todas sus molestias de esa invasión para ser dichas de manera de regaño en una de las oportunidades… aunque también sospechaba que estaba atrasando esa reunión.

-No hay problema, Joven Emiya- el director desestimo -ahora, podrías tomar asiento… también presentarte al héroe Endeavour que estará durante la reunión- este extendió su mano con un gesto fiero con la intención de lograr intimidarla sin mucho éxito.

-Un gusto- expreso Kiritsugu al estrechar la mano percatándose con molestia que ejerció más fuerza de la necesaria, la cual no tomo en cuenta para soltar y sentarse de manera educada con atención al director.

-Bueno, la verdad no esperaba que te presentaras el día de hoy- admitió Nezu dando un escaneo a la apariencia de su estudiante -aunque Recovery Girl informo de tu avance, no estoy muy cómodo con….-

-No se preocupe, estoy bien- corto Emiya de manera cortes -estoy bajo mi cuidado en estos momentos, cualquier problema es mi responsabilidad- admitió al ver la incomodidad del animal que era su líder de la academia.

Un suspiro, Enji estaba en silencio y esto era malo en su punto de vista -bien- cedió -Supongo que el profesor Aisawa te informo de tu castigo- pidió suavemente con la esperanza de hacer notar su simpatía.

Emiya solo afirmo nada emocional al ser retirada de un evento tan grande como el festival deportivo.

-En verdad lo lamento tanto- el director insistió algo perturbado por las nulas emociones en la adolescente, solo un inquietante vacío en sus ojos.

Endeavour frunció el ceño -¿Qué castigo?- pidió ignorante sin importar si interrumpia algo… miro entre ambos para cruzarse de brazos en una actitud demandante.

Nezu se tensó imperceptible al ver esa llama peligrosa de su ex alumno además de la confusión en Kiritsugu -fue petición de las autoridades…- murmuro-aun cuando llevo reuniones interminables, fue el acuerdo que se llegó…- soltó un suspiro ofreciendo algo de su té que fue desechado ante la incertidumbre de su comentario -no se le permitirá participar en el festival deportivo de la academia- soltó.

Un golpe removiendo el escritorio del puño del héroe, llamas de su traje se avivaban en sus emociones al erguirse en su imponente figura-COMO PUEDEN CONSENTIR ESO- replico en un tono rabioso -NO APROBARE ESTAS ACCIONES- expreso tan decidido a presumir su nueva adición a la familia durante tal evento.

La sorpresa paso por Emiya al igual que sus labios se tensaron por tales libertades siendo notable para su director que tuvo el impulso de retroceder -no es algo por lo cual deba perder el temple, señor Todoroki-era un tono maduro mientras sus ojos chispeaban en dirección al héroe en total desaprobación-no es su asunto- corto.

El té parecía perder el sabor nuevamente en el paladar de Nezu, soltó un sonoro suspiro al ver las llamas del traje de Enji avivarse nuevamente en otro prometedor arranque, el rostro tomaba un tinte regio que sabía funcionaba para intimidar a los villanos… ver que ni siquiera una mueca en la adolescente era prueba de la vena que demostró durante el incidente.

Endeavour parecía fortalecido en arrogancia -Niña…- llamo con desdén -quizás no lo sabes a causa de los obstáculos de Recovery Girl en conjunto con el director me impusieron…- acuso a lo cual un arqueo desdeñoso por parte del líder de la academia fue única respuesta de tal acusación -pero ahora te lo digo, soy tu tutor legal- concluyo como ultimátum.

El gesto de la adolescente tomo una dureza peligrosa en un mutismo de muerte, esos ojos ahora dorados tenían un resplandor intimidante en un encender salvaje, al ponerse de pie de un brinco encarando al hombre voluminoso a comparación -explíquese- exigió sin amabilidad.

La oficina tomo un tono más oscuro siendo notable a los ojos de los experimentados héroes, aun Enji tuvo que aceptar que los efectos de la niña al ambiente era algo que tomar en cuenta… este instinto que los ponía tensos en anticipación al peligro -Siéntese Joven Emiya- fue una orden que hizo eco por parte del director.

Aquellos amables ojos volvieron a borrarse en la criatura que era líder de la academia, el tono era lejos del suave amable hasta cantarín mientras sombras cubrían el gesto encima de la nariz en un aura negra que enviaba en advertencia a los visitantes.

Dando un desplante neutral aquel estudiante obedeció, Endeavour copio la acción ante el vistazo del director.

Un suspiro largo -No fue la manera correcta en que te enteraras…- admitió el ratón con su actitud de nuevo a la tranquila, sin embargo la seriedad no estaba abandonada -y no acuse de algo que no sabes, Enji- recrimino con devoción.

-Como si les creyera- balbuceo el héroe profesional, sin molestarse en moderar su tono.

Nezu entrecerró sus ojos, pero prefirió ignorarlo para enfrentar al menor de edad -fue un descuido de Recovery Girl ceder a tus deseos sin avisarnos de manera anticipada…- expreso (dicha anciana en ese momento tuvo un escalofrió que trato de ignorar) -pero en efecto, el señor Enji Todoroki tomara tu custodia no solo como tu orientador sino como protector ante el interés de la liga de villanos en reclutarte aun con tu negativa-

-No- fue una cortante desaprobación de la chica carente de alguna emoción.

-No es algo que vamos a negociar, joven Emiya- Nezu contradijo severamente ganando la palabra al volátil "tutor"-aunque el señor Todoroki no fue nuestra mejor opción…- el desplante del hombre fue llameante pero ignorada -es cuestión de su seguridad-

Emiya tenía un gesto de rabia solo visible en sus ojos -No necesito protección- inquirió tajante -no estoy aquí para discutir, director… no vengo a ser tratada como un adolescente que requiere orientación ni mucho menos delicada como una niña…- corto cualquier réplica del ratón - si no hay otra solución que el romper con mi privacidad, abandonare la academia sin dudar-

Ojos desorbitados por parte de los adultos ante la rudeza de sus decisiones.

-Niña, no seas soberbia- Endeavour expreso irritado de esa terquedad, el desplante de muerte al que fue objeto le removió un poco pero no cedió -esto es decisión no solo de la directiva de la escuela… la sociedad estaría más cómoda con el saber que alguien como tu…- señalo despectivo -no estará accesible para los villanos y tomaras una mentalidad más heroica-

Apretando los dientes, Emiya sabía que esto era más por sus acciones sin ética que por su bienestar… pero de solo saberse manejable era un punto menos para su orgullo, se puso de pie y aunque alentó a sus compañeros a no tomarle importancia… estar a estas alturas enfrentando decisiones que se tomaron sin su consentimiento, no podía ignorarlos más… esto no era parte de su misión.

-Entonces abandonare esta sociedad- fue contundente para dirigirse a la puerta, una pesada mano se instaló en su hombro limitando sus movimientos mientras el ratón ya se encontraba en la salida en una acción de impedir su retirada.

Movimientos agiles mostrando la calidad de esas personas en la sala ante el juicio del contra guardián nada impresionada al ser acorralada.

Miro encima de su hombro esos ojos penetrantes de Endeavour con el avivar peligrosa de sus llamas, luego Nezu cuya postura era firme provocándole un sonreír soberbio por parte del antes asesino tan sombrío que incito otro escalofrió en los héroes.

Tratando de sofocar el instinto primario de retirada, el director puso sus manos detrás de la espalda en una postura que incitaba al dialogo-Por favor, Joven Emiya- su tono era suave y consolador acercándose tentativamente al estudiante -permítenos orientarte de la manera correcta… déjanos protegerte- pidió.

-¿Este trato reciben todos los alumnos?- se burló Kiritsugu sintiendo el apretar de esa mano en su hombro.

El héroe No 2 se abstuvo de burlarse ante su mismo pensamiento, pero negó -ninguno de los estudiantes peligra como tú lo haces- ofreció como único apoyo al superior de esa escuela.

La mano de Nezu señalo más amable en dirección a Emiya -veo potencial en ti, como lo hace Eraserhead y All Might… - expreso con delicadeza en sus oscuros ojos.

Decir que el bufido ante la mención de su rival fue fuera de lugar, pero Endeavour estaba lejos de detener una costumbre arraigada recibiendo una recriminación silenciosa por parte del pequeño ser.

Negando Nezu volvió a tomar la palabra -el incidente puede haber provocado problemas innecesarios a tu forma de vida, otro punto de vista de esta sociedad…- acepto con un tinte de decepción -aunque sé que quizás tus acciones desinteresadas están siendo condenadas, no estas perdida en el camino que elegiste- inquirió -así que permítenos… te imploro que nos permitas protegerte y guiarte a través de este camino - repitió nuevamente.

Emiya se abstuvo de burlarse de ese discurso de propaganda, espanto esa mano pesada persistente en su hombro para moverse a una rapidez dejando detrás a los adultos… pero se detuvo en la perilla de la puerta en reflexión.

Nezu ínsito a Endeavour a no reaccionar de manera equivocada al repentino uso del quirk de su alumna, sabiendo que el no haber salido en ese momento era por algún motivo.

-está bien- accedió Emiya decidiendo que jugaría en ese lado del tablero solo por curiosidad-acepto su protección- expreso irritada para salir sin esperar algún comentario de los adultos quienes soltaron un suspiro uno de indignación (Endeavour) otro de alivio (Nezu).

XXXXX

En la sala de profesores un duelo de miradas se llevaba a cabo entre los ojos resecos de Eraserhead y los enfermos de un desinflado All Might.

Acomodados en los sillones uno enfrente del otro para rendirse a parpadear y dejarse caer en el respaldo del sofá.

-Él está aquí- fue lo único que dijo el de quirk de borrador.

Una tos con sangre, pero actuando tan normal después del arranque -tan rígido como siempre, el director me dijo que fue una reunión tensa- ofreció al beber algo de agua que se atascó en su garganta provocándole otra sesión de enfermizo espasmo.

-Pero ella acepto- dijo más tranquilo Shota sin molestarse en ver si su colega sobrevivió al arranque.

-Sé que lo pudiste sentir- Toshinori tenía su vista perdida más allá de su colega.

-Cada profesor lo sintió- contradijo Aisawa mirando el vaso de agua con una intensidad amenazador.

Un suspiro intranquilo -es alguien peligrosa- acepto con un escalofrió del recuerdo de ese instinto que solo los sensibles se percataron y los entrenados para reconocerlo -imaginarla como seguidora de ese niño… no sería aceptable para ninguno de nosotros-

Shota afirmo -aun así, estamos más que dispuestos a lograr nuestra labor- se rio tan amargamente, no era que dudara de sus capacidades pero algo le decía que la experiencia de esa niña la alejaba de sus intenciones.

Amoldar un estudiante es fácil cuando no hay experiencia respaldándola… ellos… sabían que con Kiritsugu era lo contrario.

-¿tu investigación sigue en pie?- pidió interesado All Might.

-llegue a un callejón sin salida- expreso negando con aburrimiento.

-Lo supuse- murmuro el rubio con ojos hundidos.

-¿No me regañaras?- pregunto Shota.

-Por supuesto que no, aunque no apruebo tu desconfianza… el pasado de la joven Emiya es importante para conocerla- levanto su vista enfermiza -recuerda lo que dijo Recovery Girl… pensar que alguien de su edad sufriera tanto… merece nuestra atención- era una promesa.

-Somos unos sobreprotectores- murmuro Aisawa en burla.

-Con todos nuestros jóvenes alumnos- apoyo levantando el vaso de agua, la cual tiro en un ataque de tos que provoco un voltear de ojos de su colega.

XXXXX

El resto de las clases paso sin incidentes, en la mentalidad del asesino era una pérdida de tiempo acceder a los caprichos de esta sociedad… era una burla a su forma de vida pero también algo que le provocaba un malestar a su corazón ya fortalecido.

Mirar su mochila mientras guardaba sus herramientas de estudio en modo piloto, no dudo en pensar en su difícil camino para deshacerse de tales emociones mundanas en el pasado ¿Por qué en verdad cedía? Se preguntó casi divertido desconociendo sus acciones.

Lejos de Alaya, de su influencia casi se sentía humano nuevamente, vulnerable al entorno… levanto la vista a sus compañeros, niños inocentes en comparación donde algunos con una mentalidad tan pura en un camino heroico que era lejos de la realidad.

Había un alboroto en la salida, arqueo la ceja interrumpiendo su trabajo negando nada interesada en participar para seguir acomodando su mochila actuando sorda ante los gritos de Bakugo (como siempre).

-Emiya- la voz neutral de Todoroki llamo su atención, mirándola impasible con su propia mochila colgando del hombro -supongo que sabes- fue su escueta acusación.

-Sí, lo sé, ¿te mandaron a guiarme?- pidió guardando la última de sus libretas con la misma neutralidad.

Una afirmación silenciosa mirándola guardar sus útiles -padre dice que es necesario saber el tamaño de la mudanza- explico al ceder el paso en un acto de caballerosidad.

Caminando a través del aula con sus respectivas mochilas colgando de los hombros… ante las miradas de los compañeros que quedaban sorprendidos por esa interacción cortes entre los más silenciosos desconociendo los motivos.

Emiya dio un desplante al chico bicolor -No cuento con muchas pertenencias- frunció el ceño haciendo un inventario mental, la mayoría de sus posesiones eran armas que no dudaría en depositar en algún almacén cerca de la residencia a la que sería obligada a vivir.

-¿Un camión pequeño?- sugirió Todoroki a lo cual su compañera afirmo en un ámbito diplomático en ambas partes -es aceptable que te acompañe- pregunto aunque por las ordenes de su padre, no debería de hacerlo más que realizarlo.

-Tu padre no es muy accesible, no creo que debas preguntar- adivino neutral aunque la diversión en sus dorados ojos ante el suspiro rendido de su colega que parecía más amargo.

Entonces se toparon con la multitud en la puerta, ambos dieron un barrido desinteresado a esos ojos que los juzgaban de manera pedante como un zoológico.

-Apártense- fue cortante el temperamento templado de Emiya hervía en cualquier provocación en ese día, a su lado el chico de cabello bicolor parecía igual de intimidante.

Tanto Izuku, Uraraka e Ilda dieron un respingo ante la combinación de muerte del dúo tan impredecible a sus cotidianas formas de ser, entendían la actitud de Emiya sospechando que aunque pareciera ajena, le afecto el hecho de ser expulsada del festival.

En cuanto a Todoroki, era incierto el cambio amenazante… era una suposición errónea de todos los aventureros de sacar conclusiones, pues la antes asesina estaba fastidiada desde la reunión con Aisawa para concluir con la del director… el segundo había sido obligado a escuchar un sermón de su padre.

El frio paso entre la sala al saber que las provocaciones del propio Bakugo habían encendido la mecha de competitividad entre los otros grados.

-No están siendo demasiado altaneros- expreso un chico de cabello ondulado de color gris azulado, cejas delgadas despectivas y ojeras notables en sus ojos aburridos algo alto mirándolos molesto.

-Están tapando el camino- repitió Shouta neutralmente.

-Es cuestión de educación- apoyo el guardián con un gesto sobrio, algunos dieron un tentativo paso hacia atrás intimidados por el vacío de sus ojos pero nada realmente notable.

Otro chico energético de cabello gris con ojos delineados del mismo color en simulación de una máscara natural, un gesto totalmente fiero que salió de la multitud en una postura intimidante -tu eres esa niña- apunto groseramente a Emiya quien arqueo su ceja -esa niña que sería el único rival digno entre todos los que enfrentaron a los villanos- acuso.

-Es una fortuna que haya sido expulsada del evento- alguien agrego de la multitud en burla, aunque el alivio era notable también demostrando que los rumores se expandieron tan rápidamente.

-Ey fíjense con quien se meten- Eijiro salto en defensa siendo detenido por Tokoyami y Sato con esfuerzo para no empeorar la situación de odio a su grupo.

Pasándose su mano por el cuello en un vistazo a los exaltados dentro del aula… en comparación a la frialdad amenazante de ese dúo todavía en la puerta, ojos agudos a pesar de sus ojeras de ese chico principal -es una lástima, en verdad… que tal rival se retirara- se burló de manera desinteresada.

-Apártense del camino- repitieron de manera unánime tanto Todoroki y Emiya, el temperamento a punto de estallar si la baja de temperatura no era suficiente incentivo.

Una burlona reverencia por parte de ese chico, ambos continuaron su retirada sin prestar atención a los rumores o cuchicheos que se escucharon entre esa multitud.

XXXXX

La situación de Emiya no fue de conocimiento del aula hasta unos días después, decir que estaban sorprendidos de las medidas de seguridad al acomodarla bajo el ala de la familia del héroe numero 2 era un impacto.

Esto solo agrego simpatía en sus compañeros al ver lo difícil que la estaba llevando y enterarse de esa forma su situación de huérfana independiente.

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo.

bueno como veran, otra actualizacion!

Emiya utilizo algo asi como su instinto asesino durante la reunion con el director, algo que los puso nerviosos.

Todoroki sabia desde un inicio pero no se molesto en informar, durante el receso despues de la reunion llamo a su hijo para darle indicaciones referente a su nueva integrante.

neah20 fuera...


	12. Chapter 12

Guardian 12

Fuyumi Todoroki se removió en el recibidor de su hogar, la madera rechinaba a su incesante movimiento mientras ojos grises iban de la puerta hacia el interior con un apretar de labios en total incertidumbre.

Trago un nudo de su garganta ahora mirando el reloj sabiendo lo tarde que venían los que esperaba… pasando sus manos por su cabello blanco con mechones ligeros en rojo, agradeciendo que lo tenía algo corto por lo cual su tortura no era tanta.

Acomodo sus gafas al escuchar los pasos acercándose a la puerta, apretó sus manos pasando por su suéter rosa claro, acomodándose el decorado del cuello de su camisa y viendo sus pantalones ajustados oscuros con aprobación.

Al saberse presentable solo la emocionaba mas.

A pesar que la decisión se tomó tiempo atrás, hoy sería la primera vez que su nueva integrante se asentaría en la finca… Su padre estaba tan disgustado del retraso de la instalación, pero Shoto había alegado que ella necesitaba arreglar sus pertenencias que serían trasladadas por la mudanza.

Su hermano había sido impuesto como misión el acompañarla todo los días hasta su vivienda original, era muy difícil saber cómo afectaba tal custodia al menor entre ellos pero reflexiono que estaría bien al no escuchar quejas.

La puerta fue abierta con un "Llegue" neutral común de su hermano, este miro al interior con su neutralidad para afirmar en su dirección dando el paso a quien venía siguiéndole.

Fuyumi se mantuvo en formalidad al verla quitarse los zapatos con un desinterés, su piel morena hacia que el cabello blanco sobresalía, luego esos ojos oscuros que tenían tintes dorados la miraron y casi chillo por lo intensos de estos… pero se abstuvo, viéndola con uniforme de la academia ¿masculino? pero no ocultando que ya estaba algo desarrollada.

-Buenas Tardes- su tono de voz era neutral pero educado en su dirección.

Dio pasos con una ligera sonrisa, la mayor tomo ambas manos con amabilidad sintiendo la frialdad al tacto -bienvenida, Emiya- expreso de todo corazón.

Ojos dorados la enfocaron con una afirmación cortes -gracias por su bienvenida-ofreció ligeramente no apartando el toque.

-Perdón por llegar tarde- Shoto replico aun en su neutralidad en sus ojos reflejaba algo de fastidio compartido.

-Hubo algún incidente- pidió interesada la mujer mirando a ambos quienes parecían estatuas, aunque el tinte incomodo era más notable en su hermano.

Emiya negó -ninguna de que preocuparse- expreso formal, no había interés por explicarse al igual que el otro quien soltó un suspiro de fastidio.

Después del escándalo que la clase armo al saberse la situación y con quien viviría Emiya en cuestiones de seguridad, era algo que encendería las emociones en instantes.

No estaban dispuestos a discutir eso en un silencioso acuerdo de menosprecio.

Mirando a ambos pero se encogió de hombros, Fuyumi todavía sostenía las manos menudas para señalar el interior -Espero que te guste tu habitación, esta acomodada con las pertenencias que enviaste esta mañana-

-Gracias- Emiya expreso manteniendo el andar pausado a través del largo pasillo, a su lado el compañero de clases silencioso mientras Fuyumi mantenía el tono al explicar algunas cosas de la vivienda.

-Las dejo, buena tarde- se despidió Shoto con una afirmación rígida en un punto del pasillo.

Su hermana se detuvo mirando la espalda del "pequeño" para soltar un largo suspiro, reanudando su gira con la nueva integrante de ese hogar.

La casa era de corte clásico, un estilo japonés tradicional en toda su extensión, amplia e iluminada… jardines fueron presentados en el camino, el agrado por la vivienda era algo notable pero manteniendo sus observaciones limitadas al oído de la anfitriona.

XXXXX

Emiya al ingresar por fin a su habitación cerró la puerta examinando con detalle lo que esta adornaba, al igual que el resto de la casa era austero en un ambiente tradicional que le agrado… ligeros muebles acomodados a las orillas con una enorme ventana iluminando el futon justo en medio.

Amplio justo como se esperaba de alguien acomodado económicamente.

Caminando entre el suelo de madera se dirigió a dicha ventana no sin percatarse de algunas áreas que ahuecaría con la intensión de colar sus preciadas armas.

En su mente reflexionando los arreglos que tuvo que hacer durante su "retraso" en la mudanza, aun mantuvo el alquiler del lugar original en donde opto por dejar su almacén al estar capacitado con las medidas de seguridad para la labor… no era flojera de capacitar otro nuevo, sin embargo las runas estaban instaladas para no ser borradas.

Aun cuando mantuvo su atención para la ventana miro de reojo cada rincón oscuro, cada área en donde dispondría las runas adecuadas para su seguridad… hasta llegar debajo del marco de ese balcón al cual salió para respirar o eso fingía hacer, desde este punto podía notar el área además de la disposición de un jardín debajo -tan nostálgico- fue lo único que dijo sin emociones verdaderas, negó para volver a entrar dispuesta a ingresar al baño para ducharse.

Su ropa estaba acomodada de manera ordenada, los cajones tenían sus escasas pertenencias y en el momento miro su reflejo… en su anterior vivienda los espejos no eran su prioridad, por lo cual verse no era rutinario.

Aun cuando en el baño de niñas los procuraban.

Su cabello estaba creciendo por lo cual cortaría para regresarle su aire rebelde estándar, esos ojos eran los mismos vacíos que conocía solo que agraciados a su género, no evito soltar un largo suspiro… no le agradaba verse de mas, por lo cual tomando su ropa y después de buscar unas tijeras ingreso dispuesta a realizar su rutina.

Mirando de regreso su habitación no era nada fuera de lo común, la soledad era una compañía casual que no se le puede negar el acceso por lo cual optando por ir directo a uno de los muebles para tomar su laptop e ingresar a detectar alguna anomalía.

Sus ropas eran las mismas formales rutinarias solo que el abrigo no era parte de este conjunto al ser más "cómodo" con unos suaves calcetines supliendo sus zapatos oscuros al ser la costumbre de quitárselos (una que casi olvidaba de tantos años estar solo o en el extranjero en su antigua vida).

Cruzando sus piernas descuidadamente en su futon, encendiendo y esperando el arranque… prosiguió a ingresar al internet agradecida de que estuviera conectada, tecleo algunas veces con una maestría de alguien de conocimiento hasta llegar a la búsqueda deseada.

Una sonrisa ladina se reflejó al notar los accesos de Aisawa a su historial, también se percató del mismo intento por parte del detective tiempo atrás… la estaban investigando y saberlo le divertía.

-Emiya- alguien toco su puerta -es hora de la cena- volvió a indicar al asomarse con una sonrisa de disculpa por la intrusión sin esperar su instrucción.

Kiritsugu afirmo al cerrar su herramienta para ponerse de pie, al acercarse a la puerta noto la mirada inquieta de su anfitriona -¿sucede algo señorita Fuyumi?- cuestiono no por interés, solo para enfrentar de una vez por todas la curiosidad que reflejaba esos ojos grises.

El sonar del cerrar de puerta -bueno, es solo que tu ropa…- expreso mirándola rápido en un escaneo -no es que este mal…- se excusó prontamente al comenzar a andar por los pasillos -solo que es muy formal- dijo en un silbido dudoso.

Una sonrisa ligera mirando hacia el frente nada ofendida por tal evidente observación, aun durante el examen de ingreso a la academia recibió miradas por tal selección aun a estas alturas en la calle era normal recibir la atención -lo sé, pero me siento más cómoda- ofreció como una escueta respuesta.

Un sonido pensativo-Puedes decirme Fuyumi- inquirió la chica mirando al suelo -ya que serás parte de nuestras vidas- sonrió nerviosa deteniendo su andar.

Emiya se abstuvo de voltear los ojos por tal niñería manteniendo su rostro inexpresivo pero amable -gracias, Fuyumi- dijo experimentando el nombre sin apego -igual puede solo llamarme Kiritsugu- ofreció la misma cortesía.

La chica parecía iluminarse ante esto, comenzando el andar nuevamente entre ligeras platicas unilaterales.

Al llegar a la sala la mesa estaba ya ocupada por su compañero de clases quien le afirmo la cabeza en un saludo silencioso que regreso de la misma manera, guiada al lado de la hermana mayor tomo asiento en ese cojín en un ambiente tan tradicional que nuevamente le trajo viejos recuerdos o antiguos deseos.

Una vez, Emiya pensó en comprar una finca de este mismo estilo… una vez.

-Niña- la voz fuerte de Enji saco de sus pensamientos al guardián, quien levanto la vista al ver ingresar al hombre en una ropa más informal aunque su gesto seguía siendo el mismo depredador con el que lo conoció -porque tardaste tanto- exigió no muy cortes.

-Padre…- Fuyumi quiso replicar el tono pero un vistazo intimidante lo callo, la tensión en Shoto también creció en su presencia.

Mirando los alimentos instalados en su lugar, Emiya no tuvo ninguna contracion emocional por tal mote o el tono -Tenia arreglos que hacer, señor Enji- replico con fluidez manteniendo al margen cualquier indicio de la intimidación de ese adulto a su persona.

Chasqueando los dientes en total desaprobación -tonterías- desplazo en un gruñido -yo casi juro que tenía algo que ver ese Eraserhead o el propio director- acuso en un bufido.

-Le aseguro que no es el caso, Señor Enji- su diplomacia solo atrajo miradas de los hijos pero ella como siempre ignoro.

Aunque tampoco estaba en vanas sospechas... pues el profesor Aisawa había advertido con vehemencia que si ocurría algo, solo le avisara... como si fuera tan idiota de correr como damisela.

Regresando a la realidad, Endeavour murmuro algunas maldiciones para comenzar a alimentarse en el mismo silencio frio.

No era alguien de discursos por lo cual la brecha para iniciar una se cerró prontamente, solo el mover de los alimentos era lo único que acompañaba tal velada.

Pronto aun en alguien tan antisocial como el asesino se percató de la tensión en los hombros de su compañero de clases que parecía agarrar los palillos en una fuerza innecesaria.

Vistazos fríos al padre para volver a apuñalar los alimentos con sus utensilios.

Luego estaba Fuyumi quien no apartaba su mirada de su plato en un interés nervioso.

Aquel padre de familia o no se daba cuenta o quizás no le importaba, estaba seguro que era lo ultimo pero tampoco de importancia para indagar.

-Estoy negociando el retiro de tu castigo, niña- entre sus alimentos el héroe profesional expreso llamando la atención del guardián.

Un arqueo de ceja enfocando a su "guía" de reojo sin levantar la vista del alimento que consistía en arroz al vapor con algunos suplementos entre carne o verduras -No es fácil ¿verdad?- indico sin vacilación.

-No, no lo es- admitió el hombre de manera irritada.

El mutismo se volvió a instalar fácilmente entre los integrantes de esa mesa, cada uno enfocado en alimentarse… al no estar orientada a un ambiente familiar sano, era cómodo este tipo de silencios a los que estaba acostumbrada (pasando por alto cada tensión gruesa en el entorno).

Era un alivio que Endeavor sea el sujeto que se "ofreció" a su protección, solo un escalofrío de imaginarse con All Might era un dolor de cabeza seguro.

Cuando el alimento se escaseo siendo evidente la satisfacción, el héroe profesional se puso de pie-lograre que retiren ese absurdo castigo, niña- inquirió en un resoplar casi salvaje.

Emiya sostuvo un suspiro de cansancio -No es necesario que se esfuerce, Señor Enji- expreso con facilidad encarando esos ojos testarudos que le lanzaban.

Cruzando con terquedad sus brazos -¿te estas rindiendo?- pidió casi como si fuera un reto.

-No me interesa participar- comento con aburrimiento.

-Tonterías, cada estudiante aspira al festival con metas en su futuro- recrimino muy seriamente el héroe profesional sin evitar ese desliz de incredibilidad notable.

Kiritsugu se masajeo el puente de la nariz, para recargarse en la silla en un cruzar de brazos pero prefirió estar en silencio.

-Estoy seguro arrasaras con todo ese montón de perdedores…- concluyo Enji con un desplante de amenaza que fue incapaz de perturbar el temple -aun con mi hijo- el menosprecio notable.

Fuyumi se tenso asustada al escuchar como los palillos eran dejados de golpe por el afectado, poniéndose de pie apoyando ambas manos en la mesa... ojos bicolor enfocaron a su padre con una vehemencia pero se mordió los labios conteniendo el veneno que le quemaba -me disculpo- expreso en frialdad al alejarse.

 _Niños…_ Pensó Emiya con apatía.

Enji parecía lejos de ser tocado por cualquier arranque de su hijo, negó con burla -Shoto se rehúsa a usar su lado izquierdo-

-El quirk de fuego- Kiritsugu agrego manteniendo la postura desinteresada, su percepción captaba afuera del comedor a su compañero de clases que seguramente estaba escuchando pero ella estaba lejos de evitarle cualquier daño emocional por la rudeza de ese padre de familia.

-Estas informada, niña- admitió Endeavor levemente sorprendido -pero en efecto, ese niño se niega a mostrar su potencial a causa de su orgullo- chasqueo los dientes.

-Quizás es por usted- agrego Emiya con sus ojos cerrados -pero no estoy para escuchar problemas de ese tipo- corto cualquier replica de su "tutor" ante la sorpresa de Fuyumi quien era la sombra ignorada de esa platica.

-Que dura eres, niña- Enji se burlo pero cualquier replica mas astuta murieron ante el vistazo dorado de advertencia.

Un bufido por parte de la adolescente -es mi problema- replico sin emociones-Pero aquí mi único interés es el porque no eres mas directo, Señor Enji- Emiya entono en neutralidad.

-Que quieres decir, niña- espeto el héroe cruzándose de brazos y mirándola desde su altura con un gesto duro.

-Sé que el director le dio esta cuestión ¿Cuál es su interés conmigo?- fue rotundo fastidiada de estas falsas buenas intenciones -¿Por qué su obsesión con integrarme al festival?- ojos oscuros chocaron con los del profesional.

Enji no contesto solo sonrió de manera lobuna -eso es mi propio negocio ¿no?- contesto con rodeos -¿no estas contenta de estar protegida?- el sarcasmo destilaba.

Un fulminar por parte del guardián -no estoy para ser protegida, menos por alguien como usted- contesto en el mismo tono monótono pero degradando la posición del héroe.

Endeavour odiaba ser menospreciado las llamas de su quirk amenazaban con salir, entrecerró sus ojos con el tensar de su mandíbula, esos ojos tomaron un tono amenazante dispuesto a replicar de una manera feroz pero se contuvo al ver a esa chiquilla ponerse de pie para rodear la mesa.

Fuyumi quería hundirse en su silla pero ver tal espectáculo le quitaba el aliento o las fuerzas para hacerlo.

-Entonces contésteme la pregunta fácil…- Emiya reto con indiferencia alzando la vista al adulto que ahora estaba enfrente -¿Qué logra con mi integración al festival?- era una amenaza velada, una que noto en sus sentidos de héroe experimentado.

-Demostrar que mi familia cuenta con la mejor calidad ante el mundo- dijo en total confianza, la oscuridad envolviendo su gesto regio -darle a conocer ante todos que ahora alguien como Tú…-señalo groseramente -estas representándome-

-¿Era serio con lo que dijo inicialmente?- Kiritsugu no evito parecer un poco decepcionada ¿eran todos tan predecibles?-no soy un espectáculo para ser exhibido- estaba aburrido y así lo expreso.

Un bufido -que sabes de orgullo familiar, si no tuviste nunca una familia… niña- contradijo sin piedad aquel pelirrojo esperando alguna emoción reflejada en esa mocosa, quizás la soledad o hasta la ira.

Pero ver ese gesto de piedra sin emociones solo le causo un fruncir de ceño -tiene razón, no puedo entenderlo de todo algo que aunque experimente levemente no fue el mejor ejemplo para comparar… no me impulso a traer orgullo… ni me interesa- Kiritsugu estaba totalmente aburrido de esta platica -así que le deseo suerte señor Enji, que logre su cometido y con eso… exhibir que tiene la arma más prometedora entre los de su casa- espeto sin pasión al retirarse.

Caminar entre las sombras le traía comodidad, guardarse sus manos entre sus bolsillos por costumbre o los silencios hasta el punto de olvidar el tono de su propia voz… el asesinar… estos ingredientes acrecentaban el adormilar de las emociones.

Pero ahora, perdiéndose en los pasillos de esa casa solitaria… no evito pensar en las palabras de Enji queriendo traer orgullo a su existencia a través de la familia, un acto egoísta pero que no entendía.

Luego mirar esos ojos sorprendidos de Shoto Todoroki al topárselo en la salida delatándose como un escuchante de toda esa discusión al cual ignoro siendo esta una habilidad mejorada desde que llego entre gente molesta.

Encerrándose en su habitación, mirando esas manos manchadas de tanta sangre con apatía aun para si misma.

¿Se merecía esto? Para ella (el) esto era una misión, una actuación a seguir, pero ser receptor de tantas emociones le estaba afectando... algo que ya sabia desde el inicio, cuando se percato de la lejana conexión con Alaya y la posibilidad de ser mas que un servant.

Sus profesores, sus compañeros... ahora al parecer siendo adoptada por una familia (poco convencional), trajo consigo un pico que amenazaba todo lo que sentía cómodo en su rutina -aunque ya lo sabía- reflexiono al recargarse en la puerta cerrada.

XXXXX

Cuando el amanecer estaba por asomarse los pasos agiles del asesino se movían entre las sombras de la casa en la que residía, su andar erguido expresaba la confianza que sentía al poder llegar al patio principal donde un pequeño dojo estaba en el rincón oculto entre árboles.

Su ropa era más deportiva, con pantalones holgados negros y una blusa sin mangas del mismo color que dejaban ver sus hombros pálidos donde marcas de diferentes luchas eran notables o que insinuaban el torso era peor.

El tamaño de la finca era exagerado considerando los habitantes de las mismas, aunque quisiera invadir el propio lugar de entrenamiento de Endeavour al considerar mas capacitado, había logrado con éxito evadirlo todo ese tiempo por lo cual esperaba que rompiera su propio record.

No era sorpresa saberlo nulo de alguna interacción con su familia aquella noche había accedido a cenar con ellos solo para darle la "bienvenida" por lo cual estaba agradecida de no toparselo como había imaginado en un inicio.

Fuyumi era más accesible sin la presencia de su padre mostrandole la muy bien surtida biblioteca al ser una maestra de oficio y aunque Shoto tampoco es una persona de palabras, actuaba más relajado.

Llegando al área que actualmente adopto como su dominio, ingreso al lugar amplio con un escaneo rápido para detectar alguna anomalía… como buen asesino, no iba bajar la guardia aun en esa casa.

Tomo el centro de ese lugar despejado de muebles, en posición de loto y cerro sus ojos para entrar en un modo de relajación necesaria para despejar su mente antes de iniciar su día de labores.

Las clases habían suspendido para concentrarse en el gran evento, pero el tiempo es una cosa incontrolable por lo cual su paso había hecho que tal periodo casi se hubiera acabado.

Pero para Emiya era lo de menos a las emociones que seguramente todos en su aula deben de estar experimentando en sus propios entrenamientos, ya que por más que le doliera en el ego al héroe No 2… no logro integrarla al evento deportivo.

-Idiota- silbo solo para insultar tal fracaso que casi enciende la casa literalmente.

Saber que había ganado enemigos políticos con sus acciones aunque heroicas… salvajes… demostrando una grave necesidad de orientación e integración a la ética de los héroes… no era su problema, le divertía la hipocresía y solo podía esperar que otra cosa venía a querer guiarla por un buen camino.

Decir que Endeavour era un fiasco para tal trabajo era una expresión educada.

Le tomaban mucha importancia al asunto ¿Por qué era adolescente? Quizás ver a un niño manejando cuchillos sin molestarse por la sangre hacia que su moral cayera en todos esos hombres de poder.

Una reflexión que no culpaba, pero en su mente asesina no era prudente.

Aun All Might parecía querer hablarle con más insistencia en el camino de la justicia, agradeciendo que se limitara al nivel academico.

El problema era que el profesor Aisawa parecía estar mas al pendiente, en una ocasión cayo de "Sorpresa" a la vivienda, decir que fue incomodo era lo de menos... no con los comentarios mordaces sobre la elección de decorados o las enseñanzas a sus dos estudiantes aprovechando la "vuelta".

Tener personas al pendiente de sus movimientos, Kiritsugu le cansaba de sobremanera.

-Me observaras toda la mañana- pidió rompiendo sus pensamientos analíticos, sin voltearse sabía que la puerta era abierta con cuidado.

-Lo siento- la voz monótona de Shoto llego a sus oídos, con su ropa deportiva también instalada pero dudoso de ingresar.

-Entra… ¿o es que te quedaras afuera?- expreso no como regaño, solo una observación.

Los pasos audibles en la soledad, el adolescente miro la espalda de su compañera de clases notando algunas ligeras marcas de cicatrices de edad sobresaliendo entre su vestimenta… pero negó a enfocarse en otro asunto.

-¿Practicar?- expreso Emiya ganándole el dialogo al otro que parpadeo.

-Si- fue su única respuesta.

-Esperaba desde hace tiempo tu iniciativa- aseguro al ponerse de pie con un torcer de cuello audible.

Shoto se mantuvo firme pero la inseguridad o vergüenza en sus ojos bicolor brillaron, bajo la vista para lograr un suspiro recordando que eran escasas las veces que interactuaban… que eran solo en la cena… no podía verla directamente, no después de lo que descubrió durante aquel enfrentamiento con su padre.

Sentía invasivo pero tenía curiosidad, una que crecía al saberla habilidosa.

Eran esos sus principales motivos de su retraso al pedirla como rival, apretó sus puños… deseaba que estuviera en la competencia, como Bakugo era ella una escalinata más accesible a superar.

-Vamos a ver que tienes que ofrecer, Todoroki- alentó indiferente apartándose del camino Kiritsugu ignorando las incomodidades infantiles de su adversario futuro.

Esta forma de ser directa todavía desenfocaba un poco a su compañero quien parpadeo para salir de su estupor, reacciono tardíamente para tomar el otro lado de la sala.

Ambos se miraron de manera continua esos ojos oscuro con tonalidades doradas cambio a una más fría de lo normal, antes de que Shoto registrara por completo que estaba pasando se encontraba mirando el techo con una sensación de pérdida del piso.

-No te distraigas- Emiya miro desde la altura al que estaba tendido en el suelo, su rostro no parecía mostrar alguna emoción de victoria… solo frialdad.

-Lo siento- volvió a repetir Shoto no sabiendo porque tanto se disculpaba, pero la irritación de saberla lejos de su propio nivel le estaba sofocando -pensé que era sin quirk- no evito lanzar en sospecha desde su posición sentada.

Un desplante de burla paso en una fracción de segundos en ese gesto de piedra -¿piensas que use mi quirk?- pregunto sin pasión, inclinando su cabeza.

De pie nuevamente, ambos instalándose uno enfrente del otro con un gesto más concentrado del chico bicolor quien amplio su postura lejos de contestar la pregunta.

-Tómalo enserio, quiero saber cuánto es tu habilidad-Kiritsugu expreso sin emociones, tomo su propia postura marcial pero esta era más firme.

-¿Por qué le hablaba como un maestro? Registraba en su mente Todoroki, pero su gesto no cambio cuando dio una larga zancada con el objetivo de regresarle el barrido al que fue víctima.

Pero ella lo esquivaba en un salto pequeño, poniendo su brazo entorno a su cuello y el pie detrás del propio… Shoto no tuvo la fuerza para contrarrestar esta defensa cayendo de nuevo al suelo en un sonido sordo de golpe.

Ojos dorados tan cercanos a causa del sometimiento al que era víctima -tienes buena técnica, Todoroki- alabo.

Al final del día mirando el reflejo del espejo en el cuarto de baño, Shoto limpiaba el vidrio para ver los moretones que crecían en su mejilla y los dolores ¿Cómo podían estar tan lejos de alcanzarla?

XXXXX

Aisawa miraba su correspondencia la cual revisaba con diligencia desde el pequeño comedor en esa casa carente de vida al vivir solo, una ligera sonrisa pasaba por sus labios mientras su ropa era la misma oscura ahora sin su bufanda que colgaba de la silla descuidada.

El día fue gratificante mas al saberse que era oficial su actual posición para orientar de manera adecuada a Emiya, aunque estaba lejos de tenerla en su casa... ese no seria su objetivo, prefería estar solo.

Claro que sus visitas serian limitadas, no se le tenia permitido otro tipo de interacciones y revisar fervientemente los horarios en los que su estudiante salia de la vivienda de Todoroki.

Claro que Eraserhead también tenia otra bonificacion al haber recibido una vista por Endeavor amenazante de su visita pasada, por lo cual desestimo en su postura aburrida tal arranque y alego que estaría como "inspector" impuesto para ver el avance de la niña.

Ver la cara de horror del hombre arrogante fue un incentivo que satisfacía su noche de tal manera que tal alegría duraría semanas... Seguramente a estas horas también Kiritsugu supiera su actual doble tutor.

claro que nada notable en su expresión vacía o hasta cansada.

Entonces otra sonrisa torcida crecía en su gesto al notar una carta, en estos tiempos modernos la correspondencia era limitada... pero su instinto le decía que su investigación estaba mejor fuera de una computadora... así que abriendo el sobre con un sello nacional comenzó su lectura.

Aquella poca jovialidad fue aplastada conforme avanzaba, una mueca de total de inexpresividad al lanzar aquel papel a la mesa con un desplante acusador... soltó un suspiro.

-¿Quien eres Emiya?- lanzo al ponerse de pie con una postura encorvada, guardando sus manos en los bolsillos para mirar desde la altura aquella carta.

Nego optando por demencia, pero ahora que tenia una carta que lo avalaba se lo mantendría a si mismo... después de todo, el orfanato desestimaba la existencia de dicha niña en todo su historial.

XXXXX

Izuku estaba en su habitación sentado en el escritorio con la postura encorvada mientras escribía bajo la luz tenue de su lámpara, era noche por lo cual no había luz de la ventana… la libreta que tenía su atención se encontraban algunos bocetos con otros apuntes al azar realizados a las prisas.

La pulcra letra formaban palabras que él tenía problemas para entender, levanto su vista dejando aquella pluma para ver el motivo de su actual bloqueo.

-¿Qué es esto?- murmuro al tomar el objeto que entraba a la vista por la luz.

Era el mango del cuchillo que le atribuían a Emiya Kiritsugu durante el evento de la invasión de villanos, había logrado obtener uno en su traslado a la enfermería y aunque All Might lo atrapo… no le alentó a dejarlo.

Aun con su sentido de observación desarrollado, no podía dibujar el filo de esa arma en su libreta… sabía que era dentuda por los residuos en el mango de color negro, pero la punta era chata o afilada.

Al ser quisquilloso no estaba conforme con sus dibujos decentes.

-Estoy seguro ella no tenía armas- esto era algo que el sabia por casualidad leyendo dicho apunte, Uraraka le había comentado pensativa que no recordaba las bolsas cargadas de Emiya durante el incidente.

El, a comparación de los otros… no olvido el detalle y aunque no lo dijo a los otros, lo mantuvo guardado en su memoria para llegar a ese punto.

Enfoco lo escrito en esa libreta, eran anotaciones… una especializada en sus compañeros de clase con sus quirk y debilidades en un hobby lejos de morir desde que ahora está en camino a su sueño.

Sin embargo, había llenado dos hojas de Emiya con los detalles que observo durante ese pesado día con los villanos… agregando lo demostrado al ensayo… aunque sabía que era velocidad, resistencia y fuerza…. todavía no lograba saber cuál era el efecto secundario de usar de manera prolongada su quirk.

-Maldición- se revolvió el cabello frustrado de no saberlo.

Cerro su libreta rendido a dormirse, después de todo... aun con los nervios, no podía llegar cansado el dia de mañana al esperado evento deportivo.

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo.

uno algo corto y lejos de la trama! volveremos a la transmision en el siguiente!

Si, Aisawa es parte de los que estaran revisando el avance de Emiya... aunque bajo la tutoria de Endeavor no sera grande.

Emiya esta impuesto a ser independiente, por lo cual es molesto tener tantos al pendiente ademas de nada acostumbrado a ser receptor de emociones como la preocupacion o por el estilo.

¿Porque accedio? bueno por curiosidad y solo de pensar lo fastidioso que se pondria todo si se negaba, jugara las reglas hasta que sea necesario romperlas.

¿Porque actualizo tan seguido? como una vez comente con Hielo (otro de mis fics) es culpa de mi hermana! no me deja en paz!

Bueno eso agregando que tengo tiempo en el trabajo e inspiracion, aprovecho antes de que se vaya.

Neah20 fuera...


	13. Chapter 13

Guardián 13

El colegio se engalanaba con fuegos pirotécnicos que cautivaban a sus invitados llenando los cielos para anunciar la apertura, agrupados en las diferentes entradas señaladas con diligencia en pancartas con letras entendibles, las personas diversas iban conversando en sus intereses crecientes por el evento.

A pesar de la apariencia festiva los reporteros o héroes visitantes se percataron del aumento de la seguridad aun para entrar demorando para su gusto, era inquietante pero se olvidaba a ver los puestos humeantes de comida chatarra que seducían a los comelones.

Pequeño a comparación de su compañero, un casco de madera con guantes, cinturón o zapatos del mismo material en un traje apretado azul sin dejar en evidencia su cara… Kamui Woods se paraba reflexivo enfrente del edificio de lujo de la prestigiosa academia ignorando el ruido incesante del entorno o los fuegos artificiales.

-Tenemos la intención de reclutar- concluyo su discurso de observación de los estudiantes, señalando el principal interés en los recién llegados.

A su lado, más musculoso y de apariencia trabajada, en diadema de colores de advertencia amarillos o negros manteniendo al margen un cabello blanco, Death Arms dio un vistazo serio a su colega -la seguridad es muy densa- expreso solo como comentario al azar.

Liderando ese trio, con un gesto desinteresado mientras comía un bocado la voluptuosa Mt Lady estaba algo sorprendida -parece que están atrayendo a héroes profesionales del todo el país- murmuro -este año será una locura- agrego casual.

Comenzando a caminar para ingresar al edificio especial para tal festejo -escuche que hubo una chica fuera del evento- agrego el hombre de madera pasando a través de los pasillos.

-Es una total lastima- el musculoso negó -hubo tantos rumores al respecto- el sonar de algunos discursos a sus espaldas eran señal que no estaban solos, pero estaban lejos de detener su conversación.

-¿Era linda?- pidió más superficial la rubia dando un vistazo a los sujetos que la custodiaban, estos ignorantes de tal fijación se encogieron de hombros -¿Por qué la sacaron de tal evento?- era su tono serio pues como alguien de conocimiento, este festival era una oportunidad para cada estudiante.

El trio continúo su camino saliendo del extenso pasillo para ser recibidos por el amplio lugar con sillas extendidas donde era exclusivo de los de su carrera, algunos estaban ya acomodados con sus disfraces ostentosos pero los recién llegados pasaron de eso para escoger sabiamente sus lugares.

Sentándose uno al lado del otro -fue durante "ese" incidente- el de madera agrego con un toque de cansancio -¿no sabes nada Mt Lady?- pidió neutral pero el escepticismo brillando en esos ojos estrictos.

-Bueno, no puse mucha atención- admitió desinteresada recargándose en su silla para mirar el amplio estadio circular donde un solitario foro descansaba justo en medio.

Ambos héroes se miraron con un suspiro por tal predecible respuesta de su compañera, sobretodo siendo ella la que pregunto y los ignoraba abiertamente.

Aun entre ellos fue resonada la decisión de la comitiva tanto escolar como policial otorgar tal castigo a una niña agregando los intentos de su tutor por abolirla que atrajo algo de controversia pequeña, algunos sospechaban que la influencia de la academia fue el precursor de tal daño disminuido.

Pero también los rumores eran fuertes y el motivo tan evidente que atrajo discusiones diversas entre los héroes en los momentos en que se topaban en misiones o en reuniones.

Los ponía nerviosos que alguien de esa capacidad pudiera desviarse si continuaba con tal mentalidad… por lo cual las medidas impuestas para tal prodigio fueron totalmente aprobadas por ellos.

-¿Estará bien con alguien como Endeavour?- Death Arms cuestiono con una postura encorvada, las conversaciones de los otros héroes como eco de tal ambiente festivo.

-No lo sé, él es alguien menos capaz para orientar- agrego Kamui con un cruzar de brazos bastante crítico después de conocerlo la personalidad en cuestión era tan dudosa.

-Hubiera sido mejor que All Might tomara su custodia- expreso el musculoso pasando del masticar de su compañera -él es el ideal para inspirar justicia- el dúo afirmo en unanimidad.

-Pero estaba ocupado- Mt Lady murmuro llamando la atención mientras tragaba -¿Por qué no compre refresco?- frunció el ceño al sentir el alimento en su garganta.

Viendo golpearse el pecho como si no hubiera dicho nada, los hombres cerraron en rendijas sus ojos en total fastidio -¿ocupado?- Woods impulso el reanudar.

-¿No lo escucharon?- la rubia miro como si fueran estúpidos ocasionando que un tic frustrado creciera en sus compañeros -de alguna forma Endeavour tomo la delantera, pero ya habían descartado en automático a All Might- murmuro mirando hacia el horizonte pensativa.

Death inclino su cabeza rascándola con frustración -¿de dónde lo obtuviste?- acuso traicionado.

Ella lo miro con sorpresa -yo fui una de las candidatas- ofreció con desprecio -pero tener una niña- negó como si fuera un insulto -aun soy joven- hizo su cabello hacia atrás presuntuosa.

Los compañeros se miraron incrédulos -como siquiera la consideraron- susurro cómplice Woods a lo que el otro afirmo por tal descabellada idea, imaginarla criando a un futuro héroe… les dio un escalofrió -¿desesperados?- concluyeron ambos compartiendo vistazos para recargarse en sus sillas agradeciendo a todos los santos que en verdad fue el No 2 quien gano.

-Pero no se preocupen, sé que impusieron a Eraserhead como su inspector- Mt Lady volvió a agregar metiendo en su boca más bocados que no sabían de donde obtuvo.

-Bueno, es un problema menos- agrego Kamui rendido a no preguntar dónde su compañera consiguió tal primicia aunque aliviado de saberlo.

No era el único, cada héroe a la redonda al pendiente de la conversación tenían sentimientos de consuelo al saber que por lo menos un héroe capaz estuviera al pendiente de la formación ética de esa prodigio.

Pues aunque el tipo fuera un antisocial y su diversión constaba en hacer comentarios mordaces, divertirse de la mala suerte ajena, enrollarse en una colcha como gusano dispuesto a dormir en cualquier parte o tomar jugo de manera despreocupada… sabían lo comprometido que era con la carrera.

XXXXX

Entre los pasillos de ese animado colegio, dos figuras caminaban de manera lenta nada emocionados de apresurarse por el contrario tenían un ambiente que delataba su falta de voluntad para estar en un lugar tan animado.

La adolescente de aspecto frio con su ropa de vestir negra en un ondear de esa gabardina fuera de temporada, a su lado el adulto con su vestimenta del mismo color solo que de aspecto más cómodo e informal en una bufanda blanca.

-¿Vistes a tus compañeros?- pidió Aisawa apático removiendo su largo cabello con un cansancio que pareciera que respirar cuesta.

-No- contesto glacial la chica morena, su atención a través del pasillo tratando de superar el hecho que tenía un inspector y este había ido a su casa (Todoroki) para arrastrarla a tal evento.

Un apretar de disgusto del héroe profesional pero se tragó tal molestia para lanzar un suspiro, teniendo la voluntad de admitir que el mismo prefería estar en otro lado que participar en ese escandaloso suceso, menos aguantar lo emocional de sus estudiantes.

En una satisfacción maliciosa por parte del profesor el haber ido por ella, prediciendo que faltaría al no ser participante activa…. Si el sufría, ella también sufriría con él.

No podía replicarle a Emiya de ignorar el visitar a esos mocosos revoltosos, pensó el austero profesor porque tampoco lo hizo -tomaras un asiento entre los profesores- expreso al salir de la parte cerrada para mirar el amplio estadio donde las personas se removían a acomodarse.

Siendo ese un pasillo para el personal, carecía de las presencias de vendedores o civiles… ambos miraron neutralmente el extenso lugar enfrente de sus ojos donde emociones eran tan desbordantes de las pláticas diversas… ajenos a la sorpresa, tanto profesor como alumna iban dispuestos a tomar su lugar.

-POR FIN LLEGAS- la voz energética de Hizashi Yamada corrió a instalarse enfrente del dúo tapando el pasillo de diversos asientos azules, su sonrisa brillante mientras instalaba sus manos en los hombros de Eraserhead tan pesadamente.

-Quítate de encima- expreso sin energía el hombre de cabellera revuelta solo desprecio al sentir el apretar de esas manos invasivas en sus hombros.

-Tomare a tu tutor por un momento, Emiya- el rubio con bocinas en su cuello ignoro deliberadamente los intentos de su colega de apartarlo (sin mucha convicción, pues Aisawa tenía la pereza de luchar).

-No es mi tutor, solo inspector… profesor Yamada- corrigió Kiritsugu nada interesada en ser parte de este aparente secuestro, solo dio un paso más al costado en silenciosa insinuación que no intervendría por mas desprecio que esos ojos resecos le lanzaran.

-EXCELENTE- Aclamo en total jovialidad al tomar al austero Shota para comenzar a arrastrarlo por el pasillo agarrándolo de su camisa negra, balbuceando lo interesante que sería la presentación.

-Ve toma asiento, vigila a tus compañeros y toma esto como parte de los estudios- Aisawa expreso permitiendo ser arrastrado, alzando su dedo en total desinterés de como llamaba la atención… para desaparecer en el pasillo.

Kiritsugu lo miro marcharse en una postura firme pero aburrida, negó las excentricidades de estas personas para detallar la fila de asientos donde algunos profesores le daban un vistazo de ¿lastima? Negó ante las emociones de aliento al saberla fuera de algo tan importante para su futuro.

Tontos… pensó.

Muchos no impartían clases a su grupo por lo cual se suponía que no conocía (algo que obviamente es erróneo, ella sabia cada detalle de los docentes que conforman la academia)… busco desinteresada hasta llegar a donde un hombre de aspecto enfermizo levantaba su mano para señalar el asiento vacío.

Ver al director cercas, por su investigación y su astucia para el asesino era normal saber que ese "desconocido" era en realidad All Might pero jugo a ser ignorante.

-Buenos días- saludo educada al entorno.

-Bienvenida Emiya- Nezu agrego saltando desde su lugar.

Algunos otros respondieron en coro inaudible con una expresión de consuelo que no pudieron evitar al verla como víctima, claro que el asesino se abstuvo de voltear sus ojos nada cautivada por la comprensión o el intento de comodidad que le ofrecieron.

-hola, joven Emiya- aseguro con sus labios resecos y cabello tan saludable como se miraba -Veo que Aisawa te fue secuestrado- rio en medio de una tos con sangre que se limpió rápidamente -me han contado mucho de ti-

-Supongo que no son cosas buenas- expreso la peliblanca al acomodarse mirando el asiento vacío a su lado que seguramente pertenecía a su profesor pero siendo ocupado por otro docente de aspecto vaquero.

Por su parte el incognito All Might se rasco la cabeza nervioso por tal desgana en su propia fama ya circulando entre los héroes por parte de la menor, para el símbolo de la paz era abrumador saber que si no fuera por la academia esto se hubiera salido de control.

No era solo lo que hizo durante la invasión, que el cómo Eraserhead aprobaban recordando a la bestia Nomu y las posibles bajas por sus alumnos… era la falta de emociones, no había remordimientos y ni siquiera un intento de disculpas o mínimo una explicación de sus acciones tan acertadas o despiadadas.

Era la vista social de tal evento.

Miro largamente a la desinteresada estudiante cuyo gesto era nulo hacia el frente, tomo toda su voluntad para no mostrarse como el héroe que es e intentar como tantas veces alentarla.

-Tashinori Yagi- ofreció su flaca mano para ser estrechada con la misma educación fingiendo presentación.

Justo cuando estaba por decir algo más, la pantalla masiva se iluminaba llamando la atención de todos en el entorno ante el escandaloso Yamada haciendo ademanes exagerados para las presentaciones -Y déjenme adivinar…- alardeo provocando un arquear de ceja del encubierto símbolo de paz -¿vinieron a verlos a ellos?- alzo las manos -Las recién llegadas estrellas milagrosas que sobrevivieron a un ataque masivo de villanos-

Los estudiantes desfilaban debajo -El departamento de heroísmo- continuo el presentador mientras dicho pasillo comenzaban a salir los estudiantes-LA CLASE DE PRIMER AÑO…- tomo más entusiasmo -ESTAN AQUÍ POR LA CLASE 1-A- señalo con el dedo hacia abajo de la gran pantalla donde dicho grupo miraba el entorno levemente desorientados.

-Tus compañeros han llamado mucho la atención- el rubio sonrió pero una tos enfermiza nublo todo optimismo.

El asesino negó la falta de salud de su compañero de asiento ignorándolo a favor de tomar nota de que el incidente fue visto más como publicidad que como algo delicado.

Imprudente aunque tenía conocimiento que se estaba llevando a cabo investigaciones de los villanos en reuniones privadas… no tanto si el logro enterarse.

Volviendo su atención a sus compañeros quienes miraban algunos nerviosos, otros altaneros y pocos ignorando a la multitud alentándolos u observándolos… casi sonrió a la imagen de esos niños inocentes en aspiraciones de ser héroes.

-Es una lástima sin embargo…- el presentador tomo un gesto frustrado llamando provocando que Emiya levantara la vista -que uno de esos estudiantes quedara fuera por decisión unánime…- lanzo un suspiro guardándose el resto de su comentario ante un codazo tan vivo para los testigos (Aisawa estaba a su lado pero solo salía su brazo).

-No hables de mas- advirtió la voz desapasionada de Aisawa sin ser enfocado.

Un puchero por parte de Yamada, bufo para volver su atención al frente como si no hubiera pasado nada -PERO NO IMPORTA, PORQUE SE QUE EL PROXIMO AÑO ELLA ESTARA EN EL FESTIVAL- alzo un pulgar ignorando el ataque a su persona mientras la pantalla mostraba de lo que hablaban.

Kiritsugu se contuvo de no planear un asesinato próximo a uno de sus docentes al verse en una pantalla ante todo el público atento a sus movimientos obligándola a inclinar su cabeza en un escueto saludo pasando nuevamente la imagen de Yamada.

¿Tendrá que ver Endeavour con esta promoción? Lo dudaba, siendo su profesor de inglés como es… era seguro que por iniciativa propia.

El foro era rodeado por los estudiantes, Nemuri Kayama se imponía enfrente de todos agarrando el micrófono igual de entusiasta, ondeando su látigo peligrosamente tomando el liderazgo del evento para los estudiantes de primer año… señalándose como árbitro.

Emiya se obligó a mirar de manera impasible cuando Bakugo alardeo enfrente de todos cuando se le otorgo el honor de decir unas palabras.

-tus compañeros están decididos a darlo todo- admitió Tashinori en un susurro que ignoro el guardián.

-Y TÚ…- Bakugo señalo a la lejanía provocando un parpadear de más de Emiya al ser el objetivo aun con la distancia, en consecuencia de tal acción fue proyectada en la pantalla -TE SUPERARE Y TE PATEARE EL TRASERO- amenazo con un ceño salvaje.

Cruzada de brazos en su gesto desinteresada, inclino su cabeza con el mover de su níveo cabello tan visible para cada espectador en ese estadio que la analizaban detenidamente señalando su apariencia o temples.

-inténtalo- expreso tan audible para la arena que le provoco un arquear de ceja fastidiada ¿todo era espectáculo en ese mundo?

Nezu rio divertido al igual que el resto de los profesores cautivados por lo temerario del chico y el objetivo de competencia tan arraigados al querer superar a la prodigiosa estudiante Emiya, los susurros de esperar con ansias ser testigo de tal amenaza.

-WOOOO UN RETO… TENEMOS UN RETO PUBLICO- Nemuri tomaba el micrófono con el agitar de su látigo en emoción mientras a pisotones bajaba el representante de los primeros años -pero no lo veremos en esta ocasión- desestimo prontamente para comenzar a explicar las reglas del juego a iniciar.

Fue escandaloso a los ojos de Emiya que le dieran tanto crédito, suspiro por ser el centro de la continua atención pero tampoco estaba dispuesta a comportarse pues sus emociones ante tales situaciones estaban tan congeladas.

Entonces todo empezó en una carrera, como era de esperarse Todoroki tomo la delantera con su quirk… Kiritsugu podía vivir en su casa, pero estaban lejos de ser más que compañeros de clases o en algunas ocasiones de entrenamiento.

El chico sin embargo no era un reto, le faltaba formación y podía asumir que las escasas veces que entrenan juntos es después de una lucha interna para pedírselo.

-Excelente competencia sana- No 13 alego en su voz opacada por el casco pesado sacando a Kiritsugu de sus pensamientos.

-Lo que se esperaba de ese grupo- rio Snipe acomodando su sombrero de vaquero.

Aisawa se escuchaba relatando los sucesos siendo compañero del presentador energético, Emiya casi rio ante la apariencia aburrida en comparación pero tan dispuesto de realizar la tarea con diligencia aunque fuera en contra de su voluntad.

El inicio entre los profesores de comparar a las clases fue un motivo suficiente para que el asesino se acomodara en su silla dispuesta a pasar por alto el entorno aunque notable para ella que trataban a Tashinori como un invitado y no como el héroe que es.

Tratando de esconderle algo que ella ya sabía.

XXXXX

La pelea estaba reñida los presentadores alegando cada nivel superado además de las observaciones necesarias para ser tomada para cada reclutador, saber que el hijo de Endeavour participaba también alentaba a notarlo.

Bakugo y este nuevo prodigio en la zona de guerra peleaban los primeros lugares de manera reñida, como si ese dúo fueran los únicos rivales entre todos los estudiantes.

Superando los robots con facilidad, el acantilado y finalizar con las minas en la cual un final inesperado parecía quitar el aliento.

En una explosión masiva, Izuku Midoriya toma el primer lugar.

Claro que para la siguiente prueba, eso no era bueno… no cuando cada persona en el lugar miro al ganador como una presa a la cual se concentrarían a derribar.

XXXXX

Poniéndose de pie para estirar las piernas en el receso mientras las negociaciones de equipos de los estudiantes se llevaba a cabo, ojos aburridos al entorno para comenzar a hacer su camino al exterior dejando a los profesores juzgar las decisiones de sus estudiantes.

Kiritsugu aguardo sus manos en los bolsillos deseando un cigarro en estos momentos para relajarse, negó ante la peor apariencia que esto podía dar de su ya dañada fama… no es que le importara, pero no estaba dispuesta a aguantar una reprimenda de Aisawa por tal comportamiento (el sujeto estaba más al pendiente de sus acciones que su propio tutor).

Camino en soledad recibiendo miradas de algunos que estaban en el pasillo hasta llegar a una sala donde varios héroes se encontraban dispersos en grupos en diversas mesas a lo amplio de ese lugar, donde algunos fumaban con tranquilidad.

Entre botanas o bocados cada profesional en el lugar parecía analizar la primera etapa del evento en una seriedad que desmentía su primera impresión, a causa de su buena audición capto que se estaba tomando muy en serio su trabajo a pesar de todo el espectáculo.

La conocida Mt Lady parecía haberla visto de reojo, volteando descaradamente a la entrada donde Emiya estaba parada en una actitud calculadora -EY ES ESA NIÑA- saludo al ponerse de pie casi rebotando a su posición -hola, es un gusto verte… conocerte… y te ves linda- dijo en un torrente entusiasta.

Toda conversación se detuvo, cada ojo agudo en la sala instalado en la presencia intrusiva de esa estudiante en cuestión -un gusto señorita- se guardó el nombre de civil, notando que algunos no gustaban de ser llamados de esa manera.

Cortesía no consideración.

La miraba de arriba abajo -escuche tanto de ti, es una lástima que no participes- aclamo algo frustrada -pero aun así, con un cambio de vestimenta podre realzar esa belleza en ti… tanto que te considerare al reclutar- ofreció con una sonrisa tan amigable que enfermo los sentidos del guardián.

-No la sofoques, Mt Lady- negó Kamui Woods retirando a la mujer de la adolescente.

-Pero, es que no sabía que era tan exótica- se quejó infantilmente la rubia, su compañero rodo los ojos a través de su casco de madera.

Saber que era superficial más de lo que ya conocía, solo atrajo un nivel menos en su respeto como héroe… Kiritsugu sin embargo mantuvo la cortesía al ser rodeada también por Death Arms en una discusión donde era nuevamente el foco de atención.

Su lado profesional de investigación alabo que ese trio estuviera bien informado de sus cualidades a pesar de no participar en el evento pero aun así se disculpó y fue a conseguir algo de beber tan rápido que nadie tuvo tiempo de volverla a abordar.

Cuando llego a su lugar la presentación estaba iniciando, por lo cual dejándose caer en su silla repentinamente cansada mentalmente, Kiritsugu noto con fracaso que había obtenido un jugo en vez de un refresco.

-Oh, esa es la marca favorita de Aisawa- se asomó No 13 siendo deslumbrado de muerte por la adolescente que no necesitaba saber tal información mundana.

XXXXX

Las emociones en el evento eran tan competitivas, cada grupo buscaba desesperado el listón del primer lugar en la primera parte… ser objeto de tantos era una forma de poner al borde los nervios de Modoriya.

All Might solo podía ver con ojos cansados el desempeño de su heredero, aun con su calma el mover de su pie nervioso estaba volviendo loco a sus compañeros de asientos.

Nezu se rio, recomendando al hombre a calmarse aunque la adolescente a su lado estaba lejos de tomar importancia de los nervios del adulto enfermo.

Kiritsugu se rindió a beber ese jugo que compro, tenía el cartón colgando de su boca en la esencia vana de un cigarro… negó para quitarse tal objeto rindiéndose a analizar que sus compañeros que no eran tan idiotas, cada uno había reunido su grupo pensando en el ataque o defensiva.

Verlos pelearse y cazar a Midoriya era un evento grato de entretenimiento, aun el audaz movimiento de Bakugo o la astucia de Shoji al guardar su equipo en la seguridad de su espalda… quizás en crisis reaccionarían de manera diferente, pero debía darles su crédito correspondiente.

Pronto la pantalla que informaba de los puntajes cambiaba, la arena se dividía en diversas peleas pero a los ojos astutos del guardián… algunos utilizaban las distracciones para robar las bandas de los desprevenidos.

Hagakure no vio ni siquiera quien le arrebato su preciado objeto a proteger ni al de su equipo.

Tan predecible alguien del grupo B había hecho la estupidez de tentar el temperamento de Bakugo, ver a un copiador de quirk en persona era una cosa digna pero al final… triunfo el temperamental sujeto de la clase A.

Buscando en otro lado, Emiya también se percató de que Todoroki acorralaba a Midoriya… el resto de sus compañeros también estaban en sus propios problemas.

-Esto les servirá de experiencia- silbo para sí misma.

-Lo sé, esto es importante para ellos- contesto All Might a su lado, Kiritsugu se abstuvo de decirle que no hablaba con él.

-Están mostrando una buena mentalidad, aunque aún algunos siguen sobresaliendo- admitió Nezu con aceptación, después de una descarga eléctrica indiscriminada del equipo de Todoroki al entorno.

El puntaje de Midoriya también fue robado en algún punto por este mismo equipo del chico bicolor.

Emiya suspiro al ver que por pura suerte Tokoyami salvo su equipo por pura suerte, Bakugo perdió su oportunidad contra Midoriya y Todoroki estuvo casi usando su lado de fuego.

El evento concluyo de una manera animada, había sido emocionante para los civiles por lo cual el receso fue necesario cuando el hambre ya era parte de todos los participantes.

-Deberías ir a almorzar con tus compañeros- empujo Toshinori a la adolescente a su lado que afirmo en silencio -convive con ellos- alentó a lo que esta arqueo su ceja neutral -o inténtalo- agrego nervioso en un toser sangriento.

Negó no siendo particularmente social, se dirigió a través de los pasillos a donde el comedor estaría dispuesto como siempre… entonces se percató de una presencia recargada en la pared de un pasaje en particular.

Asimilo su presencia siendo esta una de sus habilidades, se deslizo tan silenciosa que aun siendo un pasillo abierto el rubio estaba lejos de notarla, entonces… al tenerlo a un paso inclino su cabeza en burla oculta al percatarse de la plática en el pasillo.

-¿Escuchando?- su tono era neutral pero hizo que el chico saltara atrapado.

-EY ZORRA AVISA- grito como siempre Bakugo saliendo de su expresión pensativa de golpe, retirándose de la pared para encararla, señalando groseramente a quien casi le da un infarto.

-¿Avisar?- repitió apática ante la frustración del que parecía iba a explotar literalmente.

-Tu zorra, metete en tus asuntos- gruño al acortar la distancia en una postura intimidante, mirándola desde su altura con la esperanza de hacerla temblar.

Pero ella solo levanto su rostro indiferente -igual tu… Bakugo- expreso totalmente seria -o es que te gusta escuchar historias tristes- agrego fríamente.

Apretando los dientes en un insulto colorido, Katsuki iba a romper esa seriedad característica del rival que desafortunadamente no iba a enfrentar.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- Todoroki se asomaba proveniente del pasillo interrumpiendo el duelo a continuar, el rubio explosivo miro encima de su hombro.

-Nada- gruño comenzando su andar hacia el comedor no sin golpear el hombre de Midoriya de manera "accidental" -quítate idiota- gruño para alejarse al final del camino.

Negando en total desapego -¿Comerás?- pidió Todoroki en dirección a Emiya quien afirmo.

Izuku tenía sus ojos saltones no estando acostumbrado a las interacciones del dúo mas cortes de su clase, verlos en un silencio comprensivo que lo hizo sentir algo nervioso.

-Yo cr…reo que me iré a otro lado- Midoriya comenzó a balbucear mientras se ponía colorado.

-Ahórrate tu imaginación Midoriya…- Kiritsugu miro aburrida deteniendo al pecoso de sus descabelladas suposiciones -estoy con ellos por cuestión de seguridad, por deseos de Endeavour- explico con un suspiro.

-Ya lo habíamos explicado- Shoto agrego con escepticismo.

Era de conocimiento común que el héroe No 2 tomo custodia de Emiya, por lo cual se iba con Todoroki después de clases… muchos no eran agudos de mente al no saber la conexión de tales eventos.

Predecible… nadie parecía conectar los puntos hasta ahora, si los ojos desorbitados del pecoso no estaban sumando en su cabeza.

-B…bueno yo no sabía esa parte- admitió Izuku bajando la mirada al suelo no dispuesto a enfrentar esos ojos indiferentes, era tan tonto ahora que sabía quién era su padre era normal que ellos se entendieran mejor ¿no?

-Debimos explicarnos mejor- admitió el chico bicolor a lo que Emiya se encogió de hombros.

El dúo silencioso suspiro para dejar a Midoriya solo en el pasillo, más por decisión de Todoroki al no querer verlo… no después de revelarle tanto de su pasado.

-¿Era necesario decirle todo eso?- Emiya cuestiono en algún punto del camino.

No era sorpresa para Shoto -¿escuchaste?-

-No, trate de ignorarlo pero lo general- admitió Kiritsugu -respeto tu privacidad Todoroki-

El bicolor la miro de reojo sin detener su andar, aun viviendo juntos su relato no era algo que había compartido -era necesario para que se tomara esto en serio, voy a derrotar a mi padre- admitió aunque agradecido de que lo respetara.

-Son tus decisiones, Todoroki- agrego Emiya entrando en un silencio cortes, esta no dispuesta a ser invasiva agregando que no le importaba los pequeños traumas de su anfitrión.

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo.

la primera parte del evento deportivo! como fue en el punto de vista de Kiritsugu, sabran que no tendra que presenciar todo en primera persona.

neah20 fuera...


	14. Chapter 14

Guardian 14

Los ánimos estaban encendidos cuando la última parte del evento deportivo inicio, cuando Emiya llego a su lugar en aquel balcón se sentó lo más silencioso posible.

Los diversos alumnos participantes se integraban poco a poco al escenario ante los diversos espectadores, se abstuvo de un bufido de burla ante un área en particular donde unas porristas nada energéticas se paraban vergonzosamente para ser admiradas.

Decir que el presentador mismo estaba inquieto ante tal vestimenta era un mínimo, desconocían los motivos de tales acciones por parte de las mujeres del grupo 1-A -PERO FALTA EMIYA- no evito decir provocando un voltear de ojos de la susodicha.

Aun cuando Yaoyorozu ha demostrado una agudeza mental, parecía haber caído ante los engaños de Mineta y Kaminari estos a su vez a unos pasos en la seguridad bastante satisfechos de sus logros mientras Momo era consolada por la vergüenza al captar tal trampa.

Una risa divertida del director a unos asientos a su lado -¿No estas con tus compañeras?- pidió con un vistazo interesado, ojos chispeantes en alegría esperando la respuesta.

Tashinori tuvo un ataque de tos no pudiendo imaginar a su estudiante en tales trapos.

Cruzándose de brazos a través de su traje oscuro, ojos carentes de emociones fijas hacia adelante en una total negación -no usaría eso- expreso monótona pero un atisbo de hostilidad.

-Pero te verías bien- alego el "invitado" enfermizo con una sonrisa dientuda pero un aspecto pálido ante el desplante de muerte al que fue víctima.

Los testigos de tal intercambio fingieron que no escucharon ni vieron nada, mientras en la parte inferior los acomodos para iniciar las explicaciones de esta parte del evento.

El asesino se guardó el hecho que aquel chico depravado que era Mineta si intento inducirla a usar tal desvergonzado uniforme con la excusa de ser parte del requisito, Todoroki había arqueado su ceja imperceptible al haber estado con ella durante la comida.

La sonrisa nerviosa pero a pesar de esto el enano insistió con una convicción realista apoyado de cercas por Kaminari, la negativa ofrecida con una sutil amenaza trunco cualquier ruego por parte del dúo… el propio Todoroki prefirió fingir que no escucho para marcharse por su parte.

Llegando a ese punto, el guardián no evito cuestionarse el nervio de ese niño para tal petición a su persona… olvidando el incidente para poner atención a las explicaciones por parte de la inspectora quien agitaba su látigo de manera energética.

Ojiro pidió una retirada del evento al sentirse indigno de haber llegado a ese punto sin recordar nada… a su lado otro chico del grupo B que fue parte de dicho equipo también pidió ser retirado después de una explicación llena de honor que cautivo a Kayama aceptando esto.

Los sorteos iniciaron rápidamente después de suplir los espacios vacíos con los que estaban debajo de los retirados, al quedar los lugares expuestos para ser leídos en la pantalla noto con aceptación que quizás iba a ser algo aburrida la primera fase.

Como intervalo de tiempo entre el inicio del evento principal se realizó eventos pequeños donde participarían los descalificados, fue un consumo que pasó inadvertido a los ojos del aburrido guardián quien de alguna manera termino con un refresco en sus manos.

-Si me disculpan- la voz fatigada del encubierto símbolo de paz llamo su atención, marchándose prontamente a unos minutos de iniciar la parte principal de esta fase del festival deportivo.

Emiya arqueo su ceja pero negó ante su desinterés -Joven Emiya…- la voz amable del director llamo su atención al costado, donde dicho espécimen la miraba con calma -puedes sentarte con tus compañeros en esta parte del evento- ofreció con una sonrisa ligera.

Un parpadeo desinteresado -Gracias, pero estoy bien aquí- contesto cortésmente fijando de nuevo la atención a las filas de espectadores donde en un área específica estaba asignada para los estudiantes, donde el resto del 1-A parecían conversar animadamente.

Nezu oscureció su gesto decepcionado del comportamiento antisocial de su estudiante, verla ahí silenciosa carente de cualquier jovialidad de la edad era algo que lo inquietaba… no era el único, cada docente testigo no evitaba pensar en lo ajena que era.

-Es importante que te integres, Joven Emiya- No 13 agrego desde su lugar dando una palmada en la cabeza de la niña, al estar inconsciente durante la invasión de los villanos escucho los logros y los motivos de que descalificaran para el festival, causando un sentimiento de pena en el docente.

Nada cautivada por el intento de consuelo del hombre en traje de astronauta, Kiritsugu miro por encima de su hombro -gracias profesor, pero en serio estoy bien aquí- volvió a repetir fríamente volviendo su atención al frente.

Los profesores suspiraron rendidos no dispuesto a obligarla a descender con sus compañeros de clases, el tiempo se acabó y fuegos pirotécnicos adornaban los cielos para anunciar la parte final del festiva.

Los participantes salieron de las sombras para dirigirse a pasos calmados al cuadrilátero, uno expresivo como el pecoso de su clase el otro bastante frio para empezar a subir los escalones.

Uno enfrente del otro cuando la señal de inicio fue disparada, Shinso empezó una plática calmada siendo contestada por el otro de manera repentina… fue aquí que el detonante del irregular quirk del ojeroso llamo su atención.

Izuku había corrido pronto inicio el duelo sin embargo se detuvo de golpe con sus ojos en blanco hacia su contrincante que parecía victorioso de su logro, el resto de los testigos estaban confundidos por el silencio o la falta de acción comenzando susurros entre las gradas.

Emiya recargo su rostro en su mano con sumo interés divertido, Aisawa en el altavoz explicaba los quirk de cada participante exhibiendo el control mental poco común en el estudiante de apoyo Shinso.

Para alguien que aspiraba a un héroe dejarse dominar de manera fácil era una vergüenza, los ojos calculadores de Kiritsugu alabaron los métodos del ojeroso cuando ordeno a su contrincante salir con obediencia del cuadrilátero.

Era cuestión de tiempo que esto concluyera con la victoria del que controla mentalmente, pero entonces Izuku se detuvo al borde del estadio… el guardián frunció el ceño cuando una sensación abrumadora golpeo sus sentidos encendiendo su alerta.

-¿Sucede algo joven Emiya?- cuestión Nezu con preocupación al verla con un gesto demasiado duro, casi una sensación de hormigueo embargo a cada persona a la redonda de la estudiante entre ellos.

Profundos dorados miraron al director -¿Qué es ese quirk?- lanzo a quemarropa el director parpadeo confundido, pero Emiya negó en total interés al foro.

No era broma, sus ojos buscaron el entorno para ver nada fuera de lugar pero aun su percepción detectaba un sinfín de presencias provenientes del paralizado Izuku quien parecía se había roto el dedo en un segundo para salir del control mental.

Sospechosos ojos en rendijas del asesino al notar que tal acción que daño a su persona no fue hecho por su compañero de clases de manera lucida, hubo algo más que influyo y este a su vez parecía desaparecer sin dejar rastro en su radar.

-Interesante- expreso para sí misma al borde de su asiento, ignorando las miradas de quienes la escucharon.

La incredibilidad de Hitoshi Shinso era evidente empujando a un dialogo más desesperado que al inicio mientras Izuku en silencio se acercaba teniendo un combate cuerpo a cuerpo donde el ojeroso tenía la desventaja siendo lanzado con facilidad fuera del cuadrilátero.

Con su aguda audición pudo captar cada discurso unilateral provocando un vistazo apreciativo de tal punto de vista para alguien como Shinso quien no logro a colocarse en el departamento de Héroes por el quirk pasivo.

Pero aun al final de este fracaso el individuo estaba lejos de retractarse de sus deseos, la tenacidad era característico e Izuku solo podía presenciar tales palabras con respeto cuando ambos fueron enfrentados para despedirse.

-Les mostrara lo que es ser un fantástico héroe- repitió lo que ese adolescente expreso, ojos amables de Kiritsugu ante tal deseo inocente.

Pero el camino de un héroe es difícil por más que aquí… en ese mundo… parecían pintarlo como un oficio superficial o fácil de llevar.

Los análisis se llevaron a cabo del duelo concluido mientras se preparaban para la siguiente lucha, Emiya solo reflexiono en la anomalía a la que fue testigo pero no estaba dispuesta a involucrarse ya que el dato de tal Quirk estaba lejos de su alcance a menos de preguntarle directamente a los involucrados de tal anomalía.

Sabía lo básico, aunque absurdo según los datos oficiales… de alguna manera heredar un quirk era posible.

Difícil pero no imposible tal anomalía.

El siguiente duelo resonó en todo el estadio mientras dichos participantes salían de sus respectivos pasillos para subir al foro amplio en donde sería la batalla, Hanta vs Todoroki.

Como una persona capaz analizo las desventajas de Sero Hanta quien a pesar de su ataque sorpresivo, una columna de hielo creció hasta cubrir toda el área de manera efectiva mientras el aire helado embargaba a cada testigo de ese exagerado ataque.

Sorpresa de tales capacidades mientras el mismo provocador derretía su glaciar con facilidad… los susurros pronto crecieron alabando al considerado más fuerte del grupo, Kiritsugu aún mantenía su gesto de aburrimiento ante lo rápido que concluyo este encuentro.

El siguiente desafío tampoco fue tan entretenido, ver perder a Kaminari contra Shiosaki de la clase B.

XXXXX

Izuku tenía una concentración mientras escribía la estrategia usada durante este encuentro, el mover de su pluma mientras susurraba para sí mismo llamo la atención de quien se encontraba sentado a su lado.

-¿Acabas de terminar y ya estás pensando en tácticas para el futuro?- Uraraka expreso interesada tratando de ver la libreta sobresaltando al que estaba concentrado.

Tragándose el susto, miro a su compañera con nerviosismo -¿no? Por el momento…- dudo un poco -pero más bien esto lo hago como pasa tiempo…- admitió -además era una gran oportunidad de ver habilidades que no hay en nuestra clase- informo rápidamente.

De pronto se alegró al mostrar la libreta donde sus escritos eran visibles a los ojos amistosos de su amiga -Mira- llamo -tengo todas las habilidades de la clase A apuntadas….- exhibió mientras la otra mostraba un gesto incrédulo por tal dedicación-También tengo el "zero gravity" de Uraraka-

Parpadeo tratando de componer su gesto incrédulo, la chica trago nerviosa -¿también tienes a Emiya?- pidió muy interesada en ese punto, después de todo sería interesante ver el análisis para tal compañera aislada.

Izuku afirmo con entusiasmo para cambiar algunas páginas volviendo a mostrarle las hojas con escritos más complicados que en su propia sección -Timer alter… es una habilidad que me cuesta analizar de manera correcta….- señalo la parte baja de la hoja, para voltear a otra donde Uraraka se sorprendió que había más notas -me falta saber su debilidad- suspiro cual perdida mirando sus escrituras o los bocetos de los cuchillos mostrados donde el material negro estaba en signo de interrogación.

Ver tal detalle, Uraraka no evito acercarse para ofrecerle una sonrisa amable -Desde que te conocí, me pareces increíble, Deku…- admitió cautivada por este pasatiempo-en el festival de atletismo también lo eras… da la impresión de que sabes lo que haces-

Izuku la miro con sorpresa, sin embargo el anuncio del siguiente duelo dio inicio.

XXXXX

Emiya suspiro algo cansado de ver este evento con sus absurdos concursantes cansándola emocionalmente… deseaba haberle cerrado la puerta a Aisawa para escapar de tal sometimiento, se recargo pesadamente en el respaldo para ver la declaración de empate de Tetsutesu contra Kirishima.

El anuncio del último combate de la primera fase sonaba interesante de alguna forma, alguien tan alegre como Uraraka contra el violento de Bakugo.

Inicio tan pronto la chica optimista se lanzó decidida siendo recibida por explosiones, los intentos de acercarse solo provocaban una cortina de humo mientras la más dañada no dejaba de insistir por más ataques sin piedad que recibía.

Cayendo de vez en cuando, aterrizando pesadamente era obvio la desventaja que tenía a los ojos críticos de cada uno de los docentes silenciosos de la tenacidad de Uraraka… aun Kiritsugu admitió que la terquedad era peligrosa.

Pronto la desaprobación de los civiles o héroes lleno el estadio en abucheos para Bakugo quien desde esa perspectiva era un abusivo al ir con todo contra una niña… sin embargo, Aisawa defendió los ideales explicando el porqué de tales acciones sin piedad.

Bakugo reconocía a Uraraka y era este el motivo de no subestimarla, ponerse en guardia sin dejar de atacar.

Los escombros provocados de los asaltos explosivos fueron la trampa de la chica de gravedad cero, cuando estos se levantaban en el aire con el gesto de total concentración para dejarlos caer en un ataque sin precedentes a su rival.

Emiya razono lo estratégico de este plan, sin embargo seguía sin ser suficiente cuando en un gesto total de fiereza Bakugo alzo sus manos estallando en un ruidoso evento todo escombro que caía como lluvia ligera en el cuadrilátero empujando a Uraraka al suelo.

La soberbia del chico explosivo era tanta pero había llegado a emocionarse en continuar esta batalla, pero aun cuando estaba firme en seguir la adolescente solo titubeo hasta caer el suelo imposibilitada a levantarse.

-Llego a su límite- dijo sin emoción cuando el ganador fue declarado.

Tal despiadado combate solo le atrajo un suspiro, rio divertida un poco de saberse que su conducta era la reprobada ante la sociedad… pero ahora con esta exhibición, quizás el propio Bakugo encajaba en su propio grupo de agresivos para ser héroes.

XXXXX

Bakugo pisoteaba las escaleras con un gesto de total cólera, ojos carmesí en un ceño que le daba un aspecto peligroso hasta que llego a su lugar asignado.

-Felicidades, delincuente- una sonrisa retadora por parte de Sero con la burla destilando sin temer el temperamento del recién llegado.

Kaminari le dio un gesto divertido mientras Yaoyorozu a su lado miraba el suelo nada interesada en el intercambio, Tsuyu le dio un desplante en blanco -Eso te hizo ver más malvado de lo que ya eres… ribbit…- declaro insolente causando una vena de irritación en el explosivo -incluso luego de esa pelea tan desigual- agrego casual.

-SE TRATA DE PODER, MANADA DE IDIOTAS- Gruño con hostilidad Bakugo mientras caminaba por el borde maldiciendo el lugar que le asignaron.

-En serio viejo…- Kaminari señalo groseramente a quien pasaba enfrente -¿usar explosiones ante una chica tan delicada como tú lo hiciste?- acuso con tintes recriminatorios-Jamás haría algo así- expreso con un cruzar de brazos.

-Aun sabiendo lo que Emiya es capaz… ribbit, dirás eso Kaminari- Tsuyu agrego haciendo que el eléctrico tragara nervioso ante tal comentario.

-Yo creo que aun con Emiya, sería una exageración- una sonrisa forzada por parte del eléctrico el cual era observado con cólera por parte del explosivo.

-Ella lucho contra villanos, tenía heridas graves las cuales no la derribaron a la inconsciencia…- Momo levanto su vista critica a Kaminari -aun el día de hoy, parecía lejos de mostrar si alguna vez fue dañada- puntualizo.

Cada uno de los compañeros de clases afirmó con diferentes tipos de respeto a su colega a la cual solo vieron en la pantalla, quienes eran competitivos solo negaron en un suspiro.

Jiro señaló a Bakugo -ahora retándola públicamente, ese fue un buen movimiento- alabo tardíamente a lo cual el otro bufo.

-Bueno Tsuyu como te decía…- Kaminari trato d cambiar el tema -son chicas delicadas- intento nuevamente ante el voltear de ojos de varios quienes, por lo menos a lo que respecta a su colega Emiya… no entraba en esa descripción.

Bakugo se sentó amargado mientras cruzaba sus brazos obstinado sin querer entrar a los debates-no son nada delicadas- desestimo para sí mismo siendo escuchado por Jiro que lo miro con duda.

Él estaba fastidiado más al saber que uno de sus objetivos estaba lejos de su alcance por el momento, levanto la vista para dar un vistazo irritado al entorno.

XXXXX

El desempate donde término ganando Kirishima fue el cierre de la primera parte, anunciando el inicio de la segunda ronda ante todos los testigos emocionados.

Kiritsugu tenía una templanza envidiable mientras comía unas palomitas que le había traído No 13 con el refresco otorgado por Snipe le hacían sentir que la estaban mimando.

Algo que fue confirmado un poco después cuando salió la plática de alentarla para el siguiente año, se tragó las negativas para aceptar lo ofrecido.

-Niña- la voz de Endeavour provoco que cada docente volteara hacia el pasillo donde la figura se alzaba imponente asilenciando cada conversación -ven aquí- ordeno.

Cada ojo desaprobando tan repentina aparición sabiendo que estaba aquí desde el inicio ¿Por qué viene hasta ahora por su protegida? Era una inquietud que brillaba en cada mente, menos la del guardián que estaba tan quieta como estatua mientras tomaba un sorbo de su refresco.

-Ey no seas rudo- regaño Snipe con molestia en su tono, inclinando su sombrero vaquero en total advertencia.

-No te metas- corto el agresivo héroe con un bufido, cruzando sus brazos en su pecho trabajado mientras las llamas de su traje se ondeaban con el viento.

-Está bien profesor- Emiya calmo con monotonía -aunque esperaba mínimo un por favor- se burló a lo que recibió la mejor mirada llameante -supongo que es mucho pedir la amabilidad- contradijo al ponerse de pie dando sus respectivas gracias a quienes le surtieron las palomitas y el refresco que se había acabado.

El fuego era perceptible cuando llego a su lado comenzando a caminar por el pasillo -niña, quiero que pongas atención a este duelo-era más un mandato que una sugerencia.

-También notaste lo cercano de ese niño con el símbolo de paz- arqueo una ceja nevada el guardián quien fácil iba al paso del adulto a pesar de la diferencia de las zancadas, claro que su insinuación no dice nada de sus verdaderas sospechas del quirk heredado más bien de lo similares que son y lo que esto significa a los ojos de ese padre tirano.

Un bufido de burla por parte del héroe profesional -aguda como siempre- ojos temerarios le dieron un gesto de total aprobación -esto servirá como una buena simulación si ese niño aspira para derrotar a All Might-

El mutismo fue parte de ese andar entre el dúo mientras caminaban entre los pasillos en sus propios pensamientos, ambos parecían ajenos a las miradas de quienes se topaban cuando veían combinaban en intimidación.

Para el criterio del joven asesino, Kiritsugu veía estas acciones del adulto como un intento de presunción de su parte… tenerla ahí para juzgar su gran "creación" como solía referirse a Shoto eran tonterías.

No podía adivinar sus motivos verdaderos de tal petición pero tampoco entraría a discusiones sin objetivos.

La percepción del antes servant noto la presencia de Midoriya en la siguiente vuelta, por lo cual cuando llegaron a ese punto lo primero que escucho fue un grito incrédulo del niño cuando la figura imponente del hombre de fuego salió a su paso de manera repentina.

Siendo más pequeña, fácilmente Emiya fue ignorada por su compañero de clases pasando a ser simple espectadora de tal choque.

Un gesto severo mientras bajaba la mirada, Endeavour expedía arrogancia-hola, hola- saludo sin emoción alguna de tal gesto, las llamas del héroe se agitaban.

Levantando su vista, Izuku solo miraba nervioso -que hace aquí, Endeavour- pidió algo sofocado por su apariencia como cualquiera seria.

Claro que el guardián solo negó ante la falta de valor de su compañero pecoso, manteniéndose al borde del pasillo del cual salieron para apoyarse en la pared entre las sombras.

-Voy a presenciar tu batalla, muchacho- indicó el héroe profesional apuntándolo -tienes un increíble quirk- puntualizo -apenas he observado tu fuerza generada por tus simples dedos -ojos intensos en el adolescente -en términos de fuerza pura, es comparable al de All Might- gruño señalándolo con una avidez amenazador.

Izuku desenfoco pero rodeo al hombre de fuego rápidamente con un apretar de sus manos decidido a escapar -no sé de qué habla- admitió no muy seguro dándole la espalda -debo irme- corto sudando sospechoso.

-Mi querido Shoto tiene la gloriosa tarea de destronar a All might- fuego sobresalía por la tenacidad de esta amenaza mirando por encima de su hombro al que detuvo su partida -de esta forma una lucha entre ustedes dos, será una buena simulación- sonrió gallardo entre el crepitar de sus llamas -así que muchacho esfuérzate para dar una pelea digna ¿entendido?-

Emiya bufo ante tal ultimátum, siendo tan visible el gesto de piedra de Izuku quien tenía sus ojos amplios en un brillo oscuro.

-Eso es todo lo que tengo que decir- gruño Endeavour comenzando su andar al lado contrario de ese pasillo -ve rápido a tu batalla, muchacho-

-Yo no soy All Might- la voz segura de Midoriya interrumpió la retirada, Kiritsugu aún no salía de las sombras deseando un cigarro de manera ausente.

Volteando de perfil mirando esa espalda adolescente -sé muy bien eso- expreso desinteresado el hombre de fuego.

-Entonces deberías saber…- Izuku miro muy dominante al héroe No 2 -que tú no eres tu hijo- su tono era tan serio.

-Eres más listo de lo que pensé, Midoriya- el tono monótono del guardián interrumpió el duelo de miradas.

Saliendo de su estupor con un salto Izuku se percató de su compañera saliendo de entre las sombras con un traje oscuro de vestir que le daba un aire formal maduro -E..Emiya- chillo sin nada de esa seguridad que expreso unos segundos antes.

El pecoso la había visto por la pantalla, toda esa templanza y como todos en su grupo parecían apuntar hacia ella… aun Todoroki cuando lo reto, subrayo el hecho que él era el más cercano rival a vencer.

-Suerte Midoriya- inclino su cabeza en una despedida casual dirigiéndose al lado de Endevour -te han dejado sin habla, Señor Enji- no evito puntualizar para dejarlo atrás ante la incredibilidad de su compañero de clases por el tono condescendiente al profesional.

El héroe numero 2 dio un desplante en dirección a la adolescente que caminaba por el pasillo para dirigir otro de la misma intensidad a Izuku, comenzando a retirarse a donde verían el encuentro.

XXXXX

Cuando Tashinori regreso a su lugar arqueo la ceja ante el lugar vacío a su lado, dirigiéndose a sentar cuando la batalla estaba por iniciar -¿Emiya?- pidió a No 13 quien se acercó para tener una conversación más educada.

-Endeavour se la llevo- admitió el hombre astronauta con desaprobación.

Ojos cansados no evitaron que sus cejas se alzaran -¿así nada más?- pregunto a lo que un afirmación del entorno fue su respuesta.

-No sé qué pretenda- admitió Nezu inquieto, pero manteniendo esa preocupación para sí mismo.

-ese hombre- negó el símbolo de la paz -es una fortuna que Aisawa este con ella- Snipe agrego desde la parte de atrás donde termino en un descuido de su asiento adelante.

Todos los maestros contuvieron el aliento cuando los participantes se instalaron en sus lugares mirándose uno al otro con la seriedad de lo que esto significaba, cuando se dio la señal de inicio empezó tan rápido cuando en un choque de quirk el hielo se disipaba en una fuerte ventisca proveniente de un tronar de dedos de Midoriya.

XXXXX

-ATACAME CON TODO LO QUE TIENES- grito Midoriya con su mano desecha de alguna manera en un puño hacia su contrincante, aun con las lágrimas del dolor que soportaba bordeando esos ojos decididos para quienes observaban el intercambio.

Desde las gradas con sus manos metidas en los bolsillos de su pantalón negro, el cabello despeinado de nieve se removía ante los intercambios realizados en la arena después de tales palabras temerarias del chico de cabello de alga.

Hablar era una cualidad en este evento, por lo cual Emiya no evito ampliar levemente sus ojos ante todo lo discutido por ese niño pecoso para terminar con esa postura que casi rompía toda la templanza característica de Shoto.

-El piensa que tú le metiste ideas- expreso al individuo a su lado, las sospechas de Todoroki eran válidas a estas alturas.

Endeavour la miro de reojo -¿puedes escucharlos?- pregunto en su tono firme sin romper la templanza.

-Por supuesto- admitió Kiritsugu mientras el duelo en el cuadrilátero se calentaba con los ánimos.

El profesional no pregunto, sus ojos clavados en la perseverancia de esos que luchaban con todo lo que tenían.

Cada palabra parecía tomar más profundidad a los oídos agudos del contra guardián, las motivaciones de Midoriya los ojos llenos de indecisión de Shoto… tantas emociones mientras esquivaban cada uno de sus propios ataques uno a uno.

-Le hiciste más daño que bien a tu hijo, Endeavour- la voz de Emiya era suave pero tan fría, aun sin ser observada mientras Izuku parecía superar al prodigio del hielo.

Cada expresión de motivación de Midoriya, las intenciones de hacer que Shoto use su poder por sí mismo… lo tonto de no usar sus capacidades al negarse a su padre… una ligera sonrisa despectiva en Kiritsugu cuando las llamas estallaron en el escenario con el gesto herido de quien las ejercía.

Endeavour abandono su lado para empezar a bajar con palabras orgullosa, mostrar la ambición que tiene de ser superado por su hijo cuando llego al final apoyándose en el barandal de aquel lugar.

Emiya se mantuvo al final de ese pasillo, mirando desde la altura el desarrollo de aquí en adelante percatándose de las verdaderas intenciones de tales palabras de provocación de Midoriya.

Ver a los árbitros intervenir para disminuir el poder del encontronazo fue algo predecible, el agitar de las gradas ante la fuerte ventisca que azoto por igual en un alzar del fuego provocando que los más débiles se aferraran a sus asientos.

-Perdiste- admitió con sorpresa mientras de pie con su uniforme desgarrado Todoroki se mantenía firme en medio del cuadrilátero mientras Midoriya se deslizaba de la pared en la que termino aterrizando.

XXXXX

Todoroki admitió enfrente de su padre que en verdad se había olvidado por completo de él, sus prejuicios y en todo lo que había pasado sin embargo estaba confundido, actualmente sus bases se habían removido ante todas las palabras de su compañero de clases.

Con sus pies decididos a dejarlo atrás se percató que había otra persona esperándolo al final del pasillo, ojos carentes de emociones con su traje formal en colores oscuros a los cuales estaba familiarizado.

Se paró justo enfrente en un silencio midiéndose mutuamente hasta que ella le dio un desplante ártico -Bien hecho, Todoroki- felicito en contra de todo pronóstico.

El bicolor apretó su puño desnudo, estaba avergonzado de ser visto en esas fachas pues su uniforme estaba desgarrado pero lo abolió ante el pensamiento de un permiso que quería concebir desde que supo que su propia hermana lo había permitido desde el primer día-Shoto… puedes decirme solo Shoto- dejo caer sus hombros en un gesto cansado.

Inclinando su cabeza desinteresada -entonces, Shoto tu puedes llamarme Kiritsugu- concibió de la misma manera.

-En estos momentos estoy confundido- admitió fácilmente a la niña.

-Es normal, es un cambio radical de tu camino hasta ahora- expreso monótona llamando la atención del prodigio de hielo y fuego -no tienes que esforzarte a comprender algo que se llevara tiempo… Shoto- aconsejo.

Estas palabras eran un consuelo que lo obligo a una sonrisa amable -sin embargo, Kiritsugu yo… prometo que te derrotare- apretó su puño en una promesa que está pensado cumplir, entrenaría mucho e iría a ella cuando se sintiera capaz de compararse.

No hubo gesto de sorpresa solo un gesto divertido en los femeninos que casi lo sobresaltaron -cúmplelo- ofreció ante el gesto ligero del bicolor cuyos ojos eran nobles -estaré en el dojo cada mañana… cada vez que decidas comparar habilidades- se encogió de hombros.

El ambiente era denso pero a pesar de esto con la comodidad, ambos adolescentes se miraron en un largo silencio para lanzarse sus respectivas despedidas… pero justo cuando Todoroki pasó a su costado el asesino no se guardó una observación.

-fue un buen duelo a pesar de tus renuencias… Midoriya, tiene buenas palabras- se detuvo a su lado sin voltearse a ver -pero fueron verdaderas, Shoto… son tus cualidades no las de tu padre- el tono era de saber.

-Gracias… también agradezco que hayas respetado mis decisiones- bajo la vista al suelo sabiendo que había tenido tantas oportunidades de encararlo pero nunca le dijo nada, guardando la distancia a pesar de vivir en la misma casa.

Dirigiéndose al vestidor dejando atrás a su compañera, pensando en tantas cosas y en lo que cambiaría… el prodigio del hielo ahora también fuego se recargo al cerrar la puerta sumamente cansado, pero a pesar de esto… se sentía ligero.

XXXXX

Cuando la pelea entre Kirishima y Bakugo estaba por concluir su celular comenzó a vibrar obligándola a sacarlo para observar la pantalla.

-¿Llamada?- Endeavour quien parecía demasiado grande para su asiento cuestiono con un arqueo exigente de ceja.

Ella simplemente suspiro -si- fue su escueta respuesta apartándola de la conclusión del combate, no hubiera sido necesario si aquella llamada entrante no fuera de un número especifico.

Ignorando la mirada de curiosidad de su tutor para subir e ingresar a los pasillos, comenzó a caminar cuando aquel vibrar parecía lejos de detenerse… quien quiera que la estaba localizando a "ese" numero pareciera ser urgente.

Los gritos emocionados de la gente fue amortiguada, al igual que cada instrucción hasta que logro estar lo suficiente lejos para estar segura… ampliando sus sentidos con intención de no detectar nadie que pudiera escucharla miro la pantalla con otro suspiro.

Abriendo aplicaciones antes de instalarse el aparato en el oído en un silencioso saludo informal.

Escucho con atención las órdenes dadas en el otro lado, cerró sus ojos meditando para soltar un suspiro -lamento que haya desperdiciado esta llamada- su tono era tan frio, sabiendo que era escuchado de manera distorsionada -pero no estoy en servicio-

Una grotesca voz era escuchada a través del silencio, Kiritsugu tuvo que apartar el aparato para no dañar su audición ante las insistencias.

-no estoy interesado en alianzas- volvió a replicar secamente recibiendo otra violenta del otro lado -no sé cómo obtuviste este número, pero no lo vuelvo a repetir…- sonrió tan despiadada como se sentía.

Parecía que el que llamaba estaba lejos de colgar -si quisiera derribar esta sociedad lo hubiera hecho desde hace tiempo- expreso sin emociones recargando la cabeza para ver el techo oscuro -señor Akaguro….- volteo los ojos ante una corrección -Stain… guárdese sus discursos revolucionarios o conspirativos…- dejo que el otro hablara ante su creciente fastidiar -no tengo nada de intenciones de convertirme en algo que ya soy… pero si quisiera, tendría otros objetivos que cazar héroes-

Se apartó de la pared para colgar sin esperar esa molesta llamada, frunció el ceño oscuramente ante la idea de haber sido ubicada por lo cual aun a pesar de las aplicaciones anti rastreo decidió apretar el aparato para destruirlo sin dejar nada utilizable.

Ser ubicado por un teléfono desconocido por su oficio era preocupante más que pensaran que tuviera madera de mercenario o idealista si trataban de convencerlo de esa manera para orillarlo a apoyar ideales.

Un asesino de héroes acababa de aparecer y esto causaba curiosidad ¿Cómo reaccionaría esta sociedad ante Stain?

XXXXX

Kiritsugu miro de entre las gradas tomando el lugar entre los civiles para ver la conclusión de la final en una pelea llena de salvajismo por parte de Bakugo pero todavía había vacilación y la confusión en Todoroki lo llevo a perder entre hielo de sus habilidades.

Su gesto era neutral al ver como el rubio explosivo estaba insatisfecho tratando de levantar a Shoto sin mucho éxito para ser sometido por el réferi quien lo noqueo.

¿Ya podía irse? Se preguntó ausente ante tal desfile de ruido innecesario cuando comenzaron los avisos finales donde la premiación seria llevada a cabo, ver a Bakugo en una camisa de fuerza y bozal era extraño pero predecible sobre todo con los movimientos en intentos vanos de soltarse.

Tokoyami de igual manera, ante este no evito arquear una ceja ¿se pasó ese duelo? Se preguntó algo confundida por la noción de tiempo contabilizando en su mente que se pasó 2 peleas si estaba en lo correcto, pero nada ganosa de investigar tal hueco en su historial.

Todoroki también se veía más serio aunque en algo su mirada cambio, pero eso no le intereso cuando cada uno se instaló en sus respectivos lugares con el número correspondiente.

El cierre fue llevado a cabo por All Might dando palabras inspiradoras a cada lugar junto con un abrazo de consuelo, tuvo que forcejear con el primer lugar al cual tuvo que instalarle la medalla colgando de su boca con un gesto total de fastidio.

Rio algo divertida para ponerse de pie desinteresada cuando fue oficial el cierre, pasando rápido de las miradas de los civiles quienes la comenzaron a reconocer ahora que veían a su alrededor… llego a los pasillos dispuesta a marcharse.

-Tengo un anuncio que hacerles- Aisawa salía en su camino con su gesto aburrido, señalando que lo siguiera sin preguntar.

Suspiro resignada a obedecer -supongo que te divertiste- pregunto el profesor en su tono cansado.

Emiya no desvió su mirada del pasillo entrando a los dominios escolares en un cambio total de ambiente del festivo al escolar -si- fue su escueta respuesta sin entrar en detalles.

-Espero que esto te sirva para cambiar tu actitud- agrego el docente con monotonía sus ojos resecos dando un desplante, calibrando las reacciones nulas de su estudiante.

No hubo respuesta de su parte mientras caminaban hasta llegar al aula indicada, al ingresar miro el amplio lugar en un barrido casual para percatarse de que cada uno traía su uniforme cuando ella no fue obligada a portarlo.

-Ey no trae su uniforme- Mina exclamo indignada desde su lugar.

-No es importante- desestimo Aisawa cuando se instaló en frente ordenando lo mismo a su estudiante aislada.

-PERRA… TU ERES LA SIGUIENTE- Bakugo salto soltando esa medalla que todavía tenía en su mandíbula.

Un bufar monótono -como quieras- descarto con apatía provocando un encender en el rubio ya temperamental a causa de ganar contra Todoroki de esa manera.

-Sentado- aclamo Aisawa seriamente, cansado de lidiar con personas molestas durante todo el día -ella no debería estar aquí en primer lugar-contesto la respuesta de la chica de rosa que afirmo rápidamente.

-Pero estoy… por su culpa- añadió casual Kiritsugu llamando la atención de todos por la respuesta.

Un desplante inquietante, para negar en un agitar de cabello rebelde -bien… fue el final del evento deportivo- su tono aburrido era notable -se han ganado un descanso por lo cual mañana y pasado mañana no tendrán clases- indico neutral.

Cada uno en sus lugares esperaron -organizare a todos los nominados de los profesionales…- agrego Aisawa prediciendo un buen de trabajo para el -los presentare después del descanso- lanzo un sonoro suspiro -asegúrense de descansar bien, aun si sus corazones están alterados-

Con esto los despidió y al no traer nada consigo, Kiritsugu opto por esperar a Shoto en la puerta mientras todos desfilaban para retirarse…. Palabras insultantes de Bakugo no la removieron para ser arrastrado por Kirishima.

Cada uno se despidió de ella algo que le provoco un ligero arqueo de ceja, pero negó para sofocar tales libertades en el montón de niños.

-Te veo en dos días, descansaras de mi inspección- Aisawa no evito parecer inconforme con lo ultimo pero tampoco podía esforzarse, aunque no evito envidiar la resistencia de su alumna para los dolores ¿sera la edad? no quiso pensar en eso para irse a su propia casa.

-Dudaste al final- aclamo cuando supo que estaban solos, su atención fija al marco de la puerta al sentir la presencia de su acompañante a su lado.

-No lo evite- bajo la vista en total ausencia.

-Te lo dije ¿no?- pregunto al encararlo con un gesto de piedra mientras comenzaban a salir uno al lado del otro.

Shoto afirmo con un suspiro pues era verdad, no podía esforzarse a comprender pero esto afecto su desempeño final y este era el reclamo oculto de esa fría colega -Es difícil, pero lo lograre- expreso monótono.

XXXXX


	15. Chapter 15

Guardian 15

La tranquilidad de esa mañana fue truncada por los pasos apresurados haciendo eco en el recinto tradicional Todoroki, aun en su encierro Emiya en posición de loto abrió uno de sus ojos al tener oídos sensibles.

Se resignó a salir de su entrenamiento matutino mientras el sudor hacia brillar cada centímetro de piel morena expuesta.

Soltó un largo suspiro para ponerse de pie sacudiendo ese pantalón holgado mientras iba al costado a tomar una de las toallas que paso por su rostro mientras caminaba a la salida, recorriendo la puerta que cerro a sus espaldas tomo sus zapatillas para andar a través del patio.

La toalla colgando de su cuello mientras sacudía su cabello níveo, entro a la casa principal notando que había un discutir en la puerta principal donde encontró a Fuyumi nerviosa discutiendo con Shouto*

Esta la miro como si fuera su salvador pero entonces en verdad la vio -Kiritsugu no salgas con esa vestimenta- amonesto avergonzada de verla de esa manera, más cuando la transpiración le agregaba visibilidad al trabajado cuerpo.

Shouto esperaba en la puerta mirando en total silencio con su rostro totalmente serio, una mochila oscura cruzaba su torso mientras su camisa abierta mostraba una de color claro en una vestimenta informal.

Un arqueo desinteresado por tal reprimenda para poner sus manos sujetando la toalla de cada costado pasando fácilmente de la presencia de Fuyumi -¿necesitas compañía?- pidió de la nada sorprendiendo a los hermanos quienes se miraron.

Fue Shouto quien negó con silencio sin evitar un desliz de una expresión agradecida -prefiero enfrentarlo solo- admitió a la larga.

Kiritsugu se encogió de hombros -Como quieras- agrego indiferente para inclinar su cabeza para masajearse el cuello de forma ausente.

-Gracias Kiritsugu- admitió monótono el chico pasando su mano por el cabello mientras la guardián solo afirmo en aceptación, esto sorprendió a Fuyumi por la repentina confianza con decir el nombre de pila por parte de su hermano.

-Pero…- la mayor miraba entre los adolescentes para instalar su atención al menor quien ya daba la espalda para abrir la puerta que le provoco un pánico -¿¡porque has decidido ver a mama ahora, después de tanto tiempo!?- grito desde la puerta.

El chico ni se volteo solo caminando al exterior con el agitar del viento, en el interior el balbuceo de la hermana para mirar a Kiritsugu quien estaba por retirarse a su habitación -¿sabías?- Fuyumi sonaba traicionada pero el nervio superaba dicho sentimiento.

Mirando por encima de su hombro el antiguo asesino no mostro simpatía, solo una oscura holeada que hizo retroceder a su cuestionador -como superar algo si le ignora- expreso fríamente para comenzar a caminar al otro lado.

Tenía cosas mejores que hacer.

XXXXX

Kiritsugu suspiro de alivio dando un barrido rutinario al entorno en demostración de su persistente paranoia, Todoroki como siempre se adelantó para hacer la rutina de ingreso a la escuela donde líneas de casilleros eran ubicados.

Afuera el clima era fresco con la lluvia nublándolo, algunos alumnos les daban vistazos abandonando con susurros energéticos a los que carecían de incomodidad de las atenciones.

El cerrar del casillero e instalarse las zapatillas el chico se acercó al otro extremo del pasillo-gracias por no decir nada- índico mirando el techo con una expresión en blanco, ojos bicolores en una profundidad pensativa.

Kiritsugu sabía lo que se refería -no ganaría nada con decirle- inquirió fríamente al cerrar su casillero para comenzar a subir la ligera plataforma con sus zapatillas puestas.

Un gesto incomodo -no lo decía por eso- miro el suelo avergonzado -me refiero a…-

-No le tomes importancia, Shouto- corto con apatía dando un vistazo semi dorado al niño -se a lo que te referías- explico comenzando su camino a través de los pasillos algo calmados, el agua azotando las ventanas y algunas aulas abiertas con el interior energético de adolescentes.

-Perdón por no decirte nada…- admitió después de tanto rodeo en algún punto del pasillo- a pesar de vivir en la misma casa-lo planeo desde que le dijo todo a Midoriya, sus ojos fijos al frente.

Un suspiro -No me debes disculpas, Shouto- aclamo Emiya ocultando su fastidio -te vuelvo a repetir, respeto tus decisiones- concluyo sin rodeos.

-Ya veo- una ligera sonrisa más calmada asimilando su actitud en el corto convivio obligado, instalándose el rutinario silencio en el dúo hasta llegar al punto en cuestión.

Parados enfrente de la puerta escuchando el ruido amortiguado del otro lado, Todoroki puso la mano para abrirla con cuidado dando el paso en un desplante caballeroso que parecía lejos de extinguirse.

Ser recibidos por el grupo era lo de menos, la sala iluminada con la vista al exterior en múltiples ventanas donde la lluvia era visible en un cálido ambiente amigable donde las pláticas estaban activadas en diferentes grupos dispersos.

Algunos voltearon a verlos, otros saludaron cortésmente siendo contestado de la misma manera -Me voy a mi lugar- advirtió su escolta al avanzar más allá dejándola sola en el primer pasillo.

-EY KIRITSUGU- la voz energética de Eijiro desde el fondo del salón en un saludo lleno de entusiasmo cuando se acercó, claro que Bakugo no perdió la oportunidad para fulminarla con la mirada, algo que ignoro fácilmente.

-buen día, Kirishima- se rindió a saludar carente de jovialidad dejando sus útiles en su lugar que para su desgracia era vecina del pelirrojo a estas alturas ¿Por qué le cambiaron el lugar? A cierto, algo de acomodarse según su número de lista.

-Buen día, Emiya- para su suerte Tsuyu estaba sentada enfrente volteándose con su lengua de afuera dándole un vistazo.

-Buen dia, Asui- regreso la cortesía al colgar la mochila desde su banco notando quien se sentaba detrás, no evito arquear una ceja ante el silencio siendo supliendo la rutina de reprenderla por portar el uniforme "incorrecto" del representante de grupo.

La chica sapo siguió su mirada notando lo mismo que ella, mientras Kirishima parecía lejos de percatarse que su anécdota de la mañana era ignorada abiertamente.

-Buen día Tenya- se forzó a ser quien le dirigiera la palabra solo para llamar su atención, este la miro con sorpresa sabiendo lo apática que es esa colega.

-Buen día Emiya- regreso con una sonrisa forzada.

Inclino su cabeza sabiendo lo que esos antes joviales y desinteresados ojos ocultaban, no evito burlarse en el interior -lamento lo de tu hermano- expreso sin sonar un consuelo verídico pero con la intención.

El de lentes la miro con sorpresa al saber que le dirigía la palabra después de todo ese tiempo, pasando su mano por el cuello desviando su mirada a la pared -gracias Emiya- el tono era un forzado amigable.

Tomando asiento Tsuyu la miro con interés -como estuvo tus días, Emiya- pidió en un sonido de sapo al final siendo una de las pocas capaces de dirigirle la palabra casualmente (no contaba a Eijiro, ese parecía lejos de detectar sus nociones antisociales) ahora tampoco Todoroki.

Una mirada larga y tendida -excelente ¿el tuyo?- pidió sin romper el gesto neutral, escuchando con más descripciones sus días así como Eijiro que se agregó forzando a Bakugo a hacer lo mismo… pronto se volvió testigo del circulo en su entorno platicando de las reacciones de la gente de su vecindario con ellos después del festival.

En una postura rígida mirando sin ver en verdad -¿estás bien Emiya?- la voz dudosa de alguien la saco de sus cavilaciones, el silencio cayo en el círculo y quien le preguntaba era Midoriya que en algún punto se había integrado.

Ojos profundos lo miraron con una afirmación silenciosa -lo estoy- se obligó a hablar, arqueo una ceja cuestionando pues el pecoso parecía querer replicar.

-Bueno… es solo que estuviste más herida y ahora estas como si nada… está bien ya que te vi durante el festival aunque sea de lejos… pero yo sabía que no se podía venir si seguías… yo… bueno… luchaste contra nomu… y yo…- el balbuceo de Izuku atrajo un voltear de ojos de Bakugo una burla de Uraraka y Tsuyu agregando la cara de póker de Kiritsugu no ayudaba al nervio.

-Ahora que lo pones así- Mina se asomó tratando de dar un vistazo -aun al profesor trae vendas- alzo su dedo dando énfasis.

Un torcer irritado fue notable en el rostro inmutable, algunos pensaron que habían llegado al límite de paciencia de alguien tan aislada… pero al verla soltar un suspiro se trataron de calmar -estoy bien…- miro sus manos en análisis -si hubiera sido otra persona, quizás sería peor y no estaría en estas condiciones- admitió -y aunque estoy totalmente confundida de su repentino interés…- acuso a lo que algunos se removieron -Nomu fue un contrincante con el que hablando de fuerza no era rival- concluyo siendo media mentira, si lo quisiera lo hubiera derrotado.

Izuku era quien dio un paso enfrente -no había tenido la oportunidad…- se guardó el pequeño "y valor" -pero quería darte las gracias- se torció las manos aferradas enfrente, bajo la vista -si no hubiera sido por ti… quizás- soltó un suspiro derrotado.

Emiya lo miro con esa profundidad que aterra para darle una ligera sonrisa -que sería de un héroe si esperaba agradecimientos…- inquirió divertida por primera vez -pero no fue nada, Midoriya- acepto después de un silencio incómodo.

Todos sabían que era una gratitud tardía, pero no habían tenido la oportunidad de ver a su antisocial compañera tan accesible hasta ahora… por lo cual algunos tomaron el valor para preguntar más cosas referente a ese día.

Otros como Mineta o Mina de sus intereses amorosos, pero algunos más centrados por su entrenamiento (Bakugo y Eijiro) o la tarea (Todoroki quien se rindió a integrarse), sus cuchillos (Midoriya quien saco una libreta que fue juzgada a la distancia por el guardián), entre otras cosas.

Pero eran tantas cuestiones volando en dirección al antes asesino que ninguna fue contestada cuando la puerta se abrió interrumpiendo la oportunidad pues en una velocidad envidiable cada alumno estaba sentado en su lugar.

Aisawa ingreso con una postura aburrida para instalarse del otro lado del escritorio dando un barrido al entorno silencioso, no evito un arqueo de ceja al ver a Midoriya escribiendo en un cuaderno deteniéndose cuando se percató de esto.

Tosiendo nuevamente en acción de liderazgo, el despeinado hombre dejo caer unos papeles -Hoy el periodo informático del héroe será un poco diferente- expreso para dar inicio a la jornada de estudios.

El nervio de algún examen sorpresa o quizás teoría de la ley heroica que otros odiaban eran posibilidades que los abrumaba, cada adolescente se mantuvo expectante mientras su profesor parecía renuente a decirlo.

Con un suspiro de resignación -es tiempo de que tengan sus nombres clave- advirtió sin emoción cuando todos saltaron de sus lugares excitados, claro que había sus excepciones como lo es Todoroki, Emiya y Momo - sus nombres de héroe- concluyo.

Había un griterío entusiasta entre todos los habitantes del 1-A.

El cabello tomaba un tinte vivido en el héroe mientras cruzaba sus brazos asilenciando todo frenesí con rapidez, toda intención se esfumo al tener de nuevo el orden en la sala.

-esto es relacionado a los nombramientos preliminares que mencione el otro día- admitió el adulto con un gesto amargo.

Cada uno miro al profesor con algunos papeles en manos -las nominaciones tomaran importancia después de haber conseguido experiencia y de que su habilidad de luchar haya sido juzgada durante su segundo y cuarto año aquí…- tomo un suspiro -en otras palabras las nominaciones que tendrán este año son más como expresiones de "interés" hacia su futuro-

Emiya desde su lugar tomo cada detalle de esta explicación de las nominaciones y lo que significaba además que iban a cambiar conforme se va creciendo, era algo justo en la mente casi aburrida pues uno cambia con el tiempo.

Cuando Aisawa mostro las nominaciones de los héroes correspondientes al festival, no evito arquear una ceja ante el desequilibrado que se miraba dichos números, hasta el punto en que muchos nombres de sus compañeros no aparecían.

Era injusto a su punto de vista, pero entonces se percató de una anomalía anotada encima del nombre de Ochaco Uraraka.

-También estaba sorprendido, Emiya- admitió monótono Aisawa atrayendo la atención a su lugar, este parecía verla con una concentración distante -al parecer, aun fuiste considerada aunque no participaras en el festival- cerro sus ojos en total confusión.

-Quizás mi padre esté involucrado- Todoroki tomo la palabra con sus brazos cruzados en su gesto carente de rasgo alguno -estoy seguro lo mismo conmigo- agrego aunque las burlas de sus compañeros estaban a la orden del día al haber quedado en primer lugar según las gráficas de nominaciones.

Kiritsugu soltó un suspiro de total fastidio -Ese hombre- agrego sobre aliento tan audible para el grupo repentinamente silencioso -pero es predecible que sea el motivo de tal nominación cuando no participe…- levanto la vista para chocar con la de su profesor -Shouto tiene razón en sus sospechas pero no se puede hacer nada- asesinar a su tutor no era opción.

De repente cada mirada cayo en el prodigio del fuego y hielo que se sonrojaba furiosamente al comenzar a ser el centro de la burla por "acercarse" a la chica aislada al ser llamado por su nombre de pila, trato de hablar algunas veces para contradecir pero Mineta no ayudo con uno de sus comentarios salidos que le quitaron el aliento de manera repentina.

Claro que Emiya también recibía atención por parte de las chicas entusiastas pero ella era un tempano de hielo no tomando importancia al asunto trivial.

Aisawa miro impasible para golpear el escritorio con un -silencio-un desplante aburrido calmo todo animo -supongo que tienen razón- señalo lo expuesto antes del desorden, soltó un largo suspiro pensando lo problemático de ese tutor y como es que quiere provocar la fama de alguien carente de interés en ello.

El discurso continuo en cuanto a la importancia del nombre a seleccionar y que algunos podían tomar provisionales para la labor, porque aunque no tuvieran nominaciones Eraserhead los haría trabajar por experiencia.

Midnight entro interrumpiendo la clase de una forma intempestiva, siendo presentada como la juez de los nombres seleccionados por los alumnos… comenzando a explicar la actividad con la formación profesional a flote.

Diversas placas de papel fueron pasadas por los alumnos hasta que una llego a manos del asesino quien miro el panel en blanco con un escepticismo de tal trabajo -son los civiles los que ponen el nombre- no evito decir en voz baja con un suspiro.

Después de todo "asesino de magos" fue un título otorgado por su trabajo desde el punto de vista de la sociedad ¿no era esa la manera correcta? Bueno aquí parecían verlo como un requisito más del colegio de manera muy superficial.

El tiempo comenzó a correr ante el silencio de la sala demasiado concentrados en elegir bien para su futuro.

Miro con ausencia el material de trabajo carente de la conmoción que algunos expresaban o las risitas de otros al escuchar juego de palabras, ella solo parecía fulminar el papel con una devoción que podría prenderle fuego.

-¿No tienes alguna idea?- Tsuyu se asomó de su propio trabajo viendo el panel en blanco y las carentes ganas de escribir de su compañera.

Emiya lanzo un desplante helado para negar con un encoger de hombros -no soy una persona de imaginación- admitió calculadoramente, pues no podía poner "assasin" sin exhibirse como dicho personaje ya olvidado a estas alturas por la sociedad (pero no por la policía, eso lo sabía por las recurrentes investigaciones aun a estas alturas).

-Bueno… tus cualidades… ribbit…- la chica sapo parecía más interesada en bautizarla -usas cuchillos, eres rápida y fuerte…- murmuro con un fruncir severo en analizarla detenidamente -mujer maravilla- ofreció humildemente.

Un arqueo burlón tan evidente -sabes que eso está patentado- acuso a lo que la rana se encogió de hombros -no te molestes, Asui… ya pensare en algo- razono no muy entregada a la labor pero la chica parecía conforme regresando a su propio trabajo.

El inicio de las presentaciones fue llena de diversión para quienes tenían esa emoción, Emiya denegó pasar para ser saltada por el siguiente… algunos nombres sonaban ridículos, otros un tanto carentes de imaginación pero todo este desorden eran nada a oídos sordos de quien no le interesaba.

Midnight quien estaba del otro lado del escritorio juzgaba cada presentación agregando sus propios puntos de vista o rechazando plenamente los más ridículos, a sus espaldas en su saco de dormir estaba Aisawa dormitando de manera irresponsable.

Bakugo mostro uno carente del sentido heroico por lo que fue regresado aun cuando el violento chico defendió su elección con vehemencia, nadie le tomo importancia por lo cual la actual juez miro a sus alumnos satisfecha del gran avance.

-Bien, parece que los únicos que hacen falta…- la voluptuosa mujer dio un vistazo -es la revisión de Bakugo…- este chisteo los dientes -Ilda, Midoriya… Emiya- contabilizo ya que estos son los que en verdad no había expuesto nada.

Tenya no parecía el mismo de siempre por lo cual su propio panel no tenía un nombre tal ya que prefirió portar el suyo como otros tantos del grupo (Shouto).

Cuando llego el turno del pecoso del grupo explico su elección con cariño, un cambio de actitud notable al mostrar su propio trabajo con el escrito "Deku" con una ligera sonrisa orgullosa.

-Emiya- llamo Midnight con sumo interés en la estudiante en cuestión que se acercaba con calma.

-No tenía intención de tomar un nombre- dijo sin rodeos a sus compañeros con su gesto distintivo imparcial -ya que pienso que eso es para la sociedad quien te juzga y bautiza- bajo su vista a su propio panel nada visible para sus compañeros aunque Aisawa podía ver desde su posición en el suelo detrás de ella.

Este punto de vista era aceptable para los profesionales -pero has elegido uno- la voluptuosa docente arqueo su ceja, Shota afirmo desde su saco de dormir.

Kiritsugu soltó un suspiro volteando su panel sin el corazón en ello, mas como para apresurar esta situación aburrida mientras cada uno de sus compañeros leían con interés su elección.

-¿Counter Guardian?- Midnight no oculto su confusión, cruzando sus brazos alzando más su pecho -es un nombre extraño- admitió en un tono plano tratando de adivinar que heroico era ese nombramiento.

-¿Extraño?- un tono plano vino repentinamente, un aura nostálgica envolviendo a Kiritsugu -quizás para usted carece de sentido, profesora Kayama- aseguro sin explicarse enteramente.

Midnight se removió incomoda por la intensidad de esa mirada en la adolescente más llamándola con el nombre civil, pasando su mano detrás de su nuca -bueno, es solo que no entiendo- aseguro tratando de desviar el tema.

Bajo la vista analizando aquella selección -no es necesario que se esfuerce, profesora- desestimo Kiritsugu guardando el cartel bajo el brazo -es solo un nombre- la clase se miró entre ellos ante la falta de emoción de su compañera.

-No lo desestimes, Emiya- Aisawa regaño desde el suelo con su rostro visible a través del saco de dormir ridículo -es algo que regirá el futuro-

-Es importante Emiya- alego nuevamente Midnight deteniendo la retirada de la alumna más intrigante.

Kiritsugu miro entre ambos docentes con total quietud -¿necesitan una explicación?- pidió con un arqueo de ceja carente de incomodidad por ser vista con aprehensión por parte de Aisawa siendo objeto de cada ojo en esa aula.

Sin saberlo en su lugar Izuku tenía su pluma y libreta abierta para agregar a su enciclopedia personal el detalle de tal elección para su compañera.

-Si pudieras- haciendo su cabello largo hacia atrás ajustándose esas gafas que "ocultaban" su personalidad Midnight empujo de regreso a la alumna para estar enfrente de todos detrás del escritorio, con el nombre nuevamente expuesto siendo recargado en la mesa con ambas manos apoyadas en la parte superior.

Miro hacia el frente pero sin tener un objetivo fijo, solo buscando las palabras que serían las correctas para expresar -este nombre no es para un héroe…- bajo la vista con indiferencia maldiciendo su decisión nuevamente ¿su criterio se estaba atrofiando en ese mundo? Se preguntó internamente… hubiera elegido su nombre… se quejó internamente.

-QUE QUIERES DECIR PERRA- rompió Bakugo indignado al ponerse de pie señalándola con el plumón con el que corregía su elección, estaba perdiendo su temple ante tanto misterio y rodeo de esa rival.

-Bakugo- alerto bastante serio Aisawa, abriendo su saco para salir en toda su expresión dando una amonestación a la adolescente quien parecía ajena a la explosiva reacción -por favor, Emiya- pidió severamente.

-Tanto escándalo por mi comentario- pidió arqueando una ceja a su inspector.

-No juegues con mi paciencia, Emiya- advirtió Eraserhead manteniendo al borde su quirk cerca de activarse por el reto.

Hubo un largo silencio hasta que un suspiro saco el duelo de miradas -solo explica- empujo Midnight agitando su propio cabello en frustración por los antisociales repentinamente competitivos.

Emiya evaluó nuevamente esto -este nombre en si no es asignado para algún alma heroica…- su gesto se volvió más austero, casi un profesional supliendo a la neutral estudiante ante los ojos críticos de sus profesores -no existe aquí…-

-¿Entonces dónde?- empujo Shota lanzando un desplante desconocido.

-No importa, el punto es que con este me siento identificada- rio sin siquiera un atisbo de verdadera diversión, solo una hueca expresión.

-¿En qué forma?- la voz estricta del docente empujo.

Emiya miro el panel -puedo ejercer como una fuerza contraria… quizás… un protector del equilibrio- Eraserhead no contuvo un "eh" confundido-pero nunca como un héroe… ese sendero está lejos de mí- susurro para sí misma pero tan audible gracias al silencio.

No había comprensión en tal ideología para quienes la escucharon.

-No se está lejos Emiya- Fue Midoriya quien salto de su lugar, el gesto tan decidido en esos ojos chispeantes de nobleza que provocaron un arquear de ceja por parte de Kiritsugu -me gusta tu nombre… pero no estoy de acuerdo en tu mentalidad… porque tú nos salvaste, quizás piensas de alguna forma que tu camino de héroe es distinto… no sé porque…- esto último lo susurro para sí mismo -pero se tiene el objetivo- indico satisfecho mirando fijamente -o eso creo yo, no se tu…- todo valor se fugó en un segundo sentándose con un mascullado "lo siento"

Aisawa volteo los ojos ante la explosión de moral inspiradora en Midoriya pisoteada por su cobardía.

Una risa totalmente divertida, esos ojos siempre vacíos mostraron una chispa de diversión que sonrojo a Midoriya al ser objeto -buen discurso, Midoriya….- alabo cerrando sus ojos-Tan osado al no saber nada de mi-recrimino al que se encogió en su asiento colocando el cartel debajo del brazo -pero no soy tan optimista- desestimo con la misma neutralidad envolviendo sus rasgos.

Sin esperar alguna orden, el guardián se fue con la mente en blanco a su lugar pasando fácilmente del desplante de mil muertes de Bakugo, uno de confusión total de Todoroki y otro frustrado de Eijiro.

-Necesito que aguardes después de clases, Emiya- la voz de Shota saco todo silencio para continuar con las analogías del nombre, también revisar el nuevo de Bakugo que fue rechazado.

XXXXX

Cuando el aula se quedó por completo en silencio asegurándose que ninguno de sus alumnos estuviera cerca de la audición, Aisawa lanzo un desplante a Emiya para que se acercara a tomar uno de los asientos delanteros.

-Sabes que esto solo pone en aprietos tu actual situación- aseguro al cruzar sus brazos en su gesto no había rastro del despreocupado profesor, solo alguien estricto quien tenía su atención por completo en la niña en cuestión.

Emiya solo lo miro en total silencio, pareciera lejos de complementar esta discusión provocando un suspiro irritado del adulto quien se revolvió el cabello con insistencia.

-Pareces no leer la atmosfera a tu alrededor, Niña- exclamo bastante frustrado de toda esa actitud que pensó había mejorado con el tiempo que había pasado.

-Se lo que buscan, también lo que temen profesor- la voz pausada pero tan clara de Emiya llamo su atención.

-No parece- se quejó nada impresionado del conocimiento de los temores de la sociedad, culpaba a Endeavour en ese aspecto-Midnight reportara tu comportamiento el día de hoy- amenazo.

Eran esas pequeñas demostraciones de apatía heroica que daban retroceso a sus avances, el docente se preguntaba su cordura al insistir como inspector ¿lo hubiera dejado a All Might? Pero ya era tarde, él era alguien responsable con sus alumnos.

-¿Cómo evitarlo?- negó en burla la adolescente nada cautivada por este intento de intimidarla.

-Te lo he dicho en nuestras pocas reuniones extracurriculares- airado contradijo el profesional -pero parece ser que tu concepto de heroísmo es algo diferente al nuestro- exhibió fácilmente pues era la verdad, lo había detectado en los intercambios que habían recurrido en ese tiempo que eran muy pocos desde su asignación.

Tuvo que aplaudir en el don de la observación de ese tutor al captarlo en indirectas -no es como si fuera a cambiar solo porque me lo imponen- aseguro bastante desinteresada la chica.

Un desplante homicida que no hizo nada en la niña -ahora sales con este término ¿de dónde lo sacaste?- pregunto directamente.

Se abstuvo de voltear los ojos a favor de no mover ningún musculo que la delatara, pero por alguna razón sabía que ese era el tema que inquieto al profesor -No importa-

-Claro que importa, porque tiene un significado inquietante- cortó bruscamente el héroe perdiendo la templanza que se obligó a recuperar.

-No importa para mí… ni para nadie de donde lo saque- Emiya contradijo sin emoción alguna en su tono plano, pero tan decidida a dejar el asunto en ese punto -o es que a Midoriya le preguntaron tan profundamente en su elección-

Mordiéndose el labio para no explotar, ojos resecos se postularon en rendijas -en comparación, Midoriya es un aspirante tan firme en su moral- expreso con toda la intención de hacerla ver lo lejos que estaban en mentalidad.

-Supongo que tiene razón, Profesor Aisawa- admitió en derrota el guardián, cerrando sus ojos -Midoriya ha demostrado una convicción tan heroica- no era burla, solo la realidad de los hechos.

Shota paso su mano por la nuca ahora adolorida, levantando su atención a mas allá de su alumna-eres un aspirante excepcional Emiya, tú lo sabes… cada uno de tus compañeros lo saben… si no lo fuera no te considerarían como rival- admitió algo divertido -pero tu comportamiento no es el ideal y eso es lo que te lleva a tu problema actual-

Kiritsugu tenía su atención fija al horizonte, tan problemático todo esto que se cuestionó nuevamente ¿Por qué estaba ahí? -no cambiare algo que no se puede, profesor- su tono era formal -fue un largo camino para mí como para decidir retractarme a estas alturas…- se puso de pie ignorando la confusión total del docente -si se tiene algún problema con mi personalidad tienen una sola opción…- levanto su vista desapasionada para enfrentar los oscuros a diferente altura-dejarme fuera de la academia y de su sociedad-

-Imposible- rechazo por completo Aisawa, apretando la mandíbula por las carentes ganas de integrarse por parte de su alumna -no ha terminado esto- advirtió al verla retirarse.

-Pero lo es…- no volteo a encararlo -después de todo, tenemos oídos atentos a esta reunión- abrió la puerta de golpe esquivando los cuerpos amontonándose en el piso.

Una Uraraka se quejaba de un codo, mientras Midoriya estaba sonrojado en disculpas, Todoroki trataba de levantarse con la dignidad intacta, Eijiro solo miraba como un venado a punto de ser atropellado con Kaminari a su lado, mientras el último… Bakugo insultaba a quienes le cayeron encima.

-Lo siento profesor- fue Momo quien se sostenía en la puerta casi siendo parte del grupo en el suelo.

Aisawa se abstuvo de voltear sus ojos ante la falta de tacto de sus alumnos, entonces se percató que no estaba la alumna en cuestión.

-Ella fue a almorzar- ofreció el chico bicolor todavía descolocado al ser atrapado de esa manera.

-Profesor Aisawa…- fue Midoriya quien se levantaba dio un paso enfrente, había preocupación en sus facciones-era cierto todo eso- pidió.

Un fulminar que encogió a todo alumno que mascullaron disculpas al evidenciarse como los infractores que escucharon todo si la insinuación del pecoso no era suficiente.

-Esa fue una de las razones por la que mi padre tomo su custodia- fue Todoroki quien agrego, el sabia esa parte al estar involucrado directamente pero nunca pensó que fuera algo grave ni que a esta no le interesaba.

De hecho cada presente tenia pensamientos similares, escucharon de la situación general de su compañera optando por el motivo de su seguridad… pero no pensaron que era por su actitud uno de estos motivantes de apartarla de su vida independiente.

Aisawa suspiro con cansancio mental de manera repentina, miro a otro lado lejos de sus estudiantes agrupándose a su entorno -dejen el asunto- aconsejo al apartarse con su postura descuidada -solo traten de integrarla- aconsejo al salir del aula.

XXXXX

Al final del día en la habitación de Staff el ánimo entre los diversos docentes era notable entre los escritorios alineados con utensilios de oficina donde algunos estaban sentados realizando revisiones.

El profesores Snipe no evito detenerse en el lugar de Aisawa quien parecía analizar papeles con detenimiento -¿entrenamiento practico?- murmuro al asomarse por encima del hombro.

Eraserhead no le prestó atención solo viendo las opciones llenas de sus estudiantes.

-¿alguna elección ya?- el vaquero pidió incrédulo de que algunos ya tuvieran sus opciones escritas.

Shota no tenía interés más que hacer un sonido ahogado de afirmación.

-es un momento importante así que creo que se tomaran su tiempo para pensarlo cuidadosamente…- lanzo un suspiro parándose detrás del que estaba sentado, Snipe solo podía recordar sus tiempos de juventud -siempre hay gente que se arrepiente de sus elección cuando son mayores…-

-Eso es cierto- apartándose del escritorio sin soltar los papeles enfrento al docente, ignorando las elecciones preocupantes de Ilda Tenya para ver el papel en blanco de otro de sus estudiantes -maldita sea- airado murmuro.

-En serio esa niña es más un problema- el vaquero expreso en un silbido inclinando su cabeza en total escepticismo -¿no le interesa su futuro?- pidió.

Pero Aisawa solo soltó un suspiro para tomar de nuevo una postura con una pluma en donde comenzó a escribir en el documento de elección de prácticas para esa estudiante en cuestión.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- pidió Snipe recargándose en el escritorio, si no fuera por su máscara su sorpresa seria evidente.

-Si esa niña no piensa en su futuro, entonces yo lo hare- expreso totalmente responsable a pesar del aspecto cansado.

-Pero no crees que ella rechazaría algo que no escogió- pidió como opción pues aunque tenía la impresión de que era una niña tranquila por su convivio durante el festival… podía ver por su postura lo temeraria que era (agregando los rumores durante la invasión).

-Soy su inspector y puedo aliarme con su tutor- dijo muy confiado de su estrategia.

-¿En serio lo aceptara?- contradijo el vaquero al acomodarse el sombrero.

Aisawa levanto su rostro mostrando una risa maligna a través de su bufanda -seré un dolor de cabeza para ella… sé que lo sabe- expreso muy satisfecho -sera excelente- rio divertido de su logro.

Snipe leyó lo escrito casi saltando de la pura impresión, llamando la atención del resto de los docentes que lo fulminaron por interrumpirlos en sus revisiones pero los ignoro a favor de su actual objetivo -En serio escogerás esa agencia de héroes- pidió casi esperando que se retractara.

Aisawa le dedico un gesto muerto con un encoger de hombros desinteresado-por supuesto- se puso de pie para concluir su trabajo del día con un estirar placido donde sus huesos agarrotados sonaron.

Snipe estaba lejos de irse -Pero él no emplea tanto personal… hasta ahora creo que solo tiene dos trabajadores y un interno- explico.

-Lo sé- contradijo Aisawa con un voltear de ojos.

-no creo que el acepte- soltó sabiendo que quizás la estudiante no sería el problema en ese punto sino los empleadores impuestos por ese desgarbado profesor.

Mirando como búho -Fue una solicitud de _el_ mismo, ¿Cómo podrá rechazarla?- inquirió provocando un sonido estrangulado de Snipe por tal noticia.

-¿Le pasa algo al profesor?- pregunto Ishiyama pero Eraserhead lo despacho con un "si" rápido.

-Estoy seguro que tendrá sus motivos, ya que el último fue Togata- expreso con un conocimiento desconocido que el vaquero no cuestiono.

-Bueno espero que tu elección sea válida- caminando a la salida el vaquero no sabía que más hacer ante lo temerario de Eraserhead y lo entregado que era ante su tutela, sobretodo después de lo que Midnight había divulgado durante el almuerzo (claro que Shota la callo con un desplante de muerte).

-Es valida- rio dientudamente Aisawa -Si esa niña no cambia su actitud, seremos más los que estemos al pendiente- se burló casi maliciosamente sacando un sonido de resignación del vaquero -quien mejor que el anterior compañero de All Might… Sir Nighteye-

Al dia siguiente, Emiya no era feliz de la solución expuesta ante todos pero tampoco replico dando la victoria al presuntuoso profesor.

XXXXX

En un punto desconocido, la localidad era un bar de aspecto lúgubre totalmente vacío al ser horas de cierre, en la barra una reunión era llevada a cabo.

Stain era reconocido a estas alturas al tener ya varios héroes en la lista de visitados por su presencia, su aspecto era bastante rebelde mientras vendas cubrían su gesto dejando sus ojos en un brillo enloquecido pero justo tan notable para sus anfitriones.

La ropa también era de una moda casi roquera, pero con sus propios símbolos de personalidad siendo su firma aquel cabello tan rebelde como su moral.

Acudió a la petición por el interés de esta repentina alianza, escucho silencioso al saberlos responsables del ataque a la academia de héroes por lo cual solicito los verdaderos motivos de tal revuelo.

Ojos totalmente rabiosos en desagrado al escuchar al niño de las manos -fui imprudente al estar interesado…- advirtió en un tono peligroso -tu…- gruño -eres del tipo que más desprecio-

Un ojo visible en sorpresa por parte de Tomura quien no evito exhalar un -¿huh?- confundido por tal comentario lleno de rabia a su persona.

-¿quieres que me ponga a matar como si tuviese una rabieta infantil?- negó cual adulto regañando a un niño -¿Qué sentido tiene la sed de sangre sin causa alguna?-

Black Mist miro esto en silencio mientras en una pantalla al fondo una presencia se hacía presente.

Al final de esta reunión caótica Stain dio con que ese niño era un ser incompleto pero que crecería tan torcido que le llamo la curiosidad, quizás no tenían los mismos planes pero si el similar objetivo.

Sin embargo antes de irse advirtió algo que le interesaba -Si atraen a alguien no dudare en seguirlos aunque no me gusten sus acciones…- se detuvo antes de entrar a la salida de Black Mist.

Tomura a estas alturas perdió el interés en el sujeto loco a su manera, pero todavía lo dejo pensativo -¿Quién?- pregunto solo para que se fuera rápido.

-Si el "Assasin" está a su lado…- volteo hacia la oscuridad -seré un peón en tu juego sin dudar… aun cuando seas solo la marioneta de alguien más- rio divertido al desaparecer.

Porque Stain lo había logrado contactar gracias a ciertos tratos a los cuales llego sin querer un día en el pasado, el sujeto fue limpio en su trabajo y le llamo su atención hasta el punto de querer aliarse… era por el hecho de haber dejado en ridículo a los héroes al asesinar enfrente de ellos a los villanos.

Aunque recibió un rechazo vía telefónica estaba lejos de desistir.

Cuando la brisa del exterior golpeo su rostro envuelto en vendas, en el borde del edificio analizo la ciudad -porque alguien como tu… assasin deberá tener un mejor objetivo que el dinero- dijo para convencerse a sí mismo que había un motivo profundo para cazar villanos.

XXXXX

*Nota: había estado manejando el nombre de Todoroki como Shoto, un lamentable error que pienso corregir de ahora en adelante!

Bueno otro mas! ya casi alcanzo el anime y eso es bueno!

felices fiestas!

neah20 fuera...


	16. Chapter 16

Guardian 16

La mañana embargaba por completo la ciudad, en una vivienda de aspecto austero un bar estaba escondido estratégicamente para no llamar la atención de ojos indiscretos, sin embargo el interior no estaba solo mientras en la barra Black Mist mantenía limpiando los tarros con un trapo limpio.

-Tomura has estado muy silencioso- admitió el cortes adulto al niño que tenía en la barra replegadas fotos diversas de los estudiantes a los que se enfrentaron en aquella invasión a los estudios.

Un bufido mientras tomaba una foto oscura donde una figura sobresalía de entre las sombras con un rifle aferrado a sus manos enguantadas -este sujeto… es el que ese tipo quiere- pregunto ignorando la mirada interrogante de su colega al cambio de tema.

El hombre de humo afirmo sin soltar el tarro -ese es el assasin… - soltó un suspiro junto con aquel vaso de vidrio boca abajo-no se tiene más información y aun los que contactaron con el parece han desaparecido- informo levemente guardándose el hecho que era Stain quien cazo a los empleadores de ese asesino.

Para el adolescente no había nada que llamara su atención, al conocer a Stain todas ganas de reclutarlo se esfumaron ante sus ideales que lo irritaban de solo pensarlo… miro esa foto con más análisis, entonces ese único ojo visible entre los dedos de esa mano que lo restringirá casi saltaron al percatarse de algo.

Sonrió siniestramente -no será una casualidad- expreso llamando la atención del adulto quien tenía otro tarro en su poder -Este uniforme- dio la vuelta a la foto oscura para dar énfasis.

Si pudiera ser visible una ceja arqueada de Kurogiri -que tiene ese uniforme- pidió forzando la vista para tratar de ver lo que ese niño, entonces hubo algo familiar que le llamo la atención.

Como niño con juguete nuevo rebusco entre las fotos de los estudiantes molestos de la UA, entonces tomo una que era lejana pero tan clara -se parece al de ella- señalo mostrando la misma foto de la estudiante de cabellos blancos y piel morena en uniforme escolar -no lo podría olvidar- sonrió con más énfasis.

-Emiya- repitió ese nombre de la joyita con la que se enfrentaron en aquel día -ahora que lo miro mejor…- pidió la foto del assasin para dar su propio juicio no creyendo en serio que fuera tanta la casualidad -deja de imaginar cosas- negó con cansancio, no dispuesto a alentarlo más de lo que ya parecía.

Tomura arrebato la foto sin rendirse se recargo en la barra ignorando el resto de las fotos -No es mi imaginación- el tono era salvaje -Si es verdad ¿casualidad?- rio ante una broma interna que Black Mist estaba lejos de entender -seria épico si estuvieran emparentados-

-No creo que sea tanta casualidad- trato de amonestar Kurogiri pero fue fulminado mordazmente provocándole un suspiro -como quieras- dio la espalda para acomodar el tarro limpio.

-Imagina lo épico de tal evento… un pariente de tal villano en la escuela de héroes- Tomura tararea con satisfacción ante las puras suposiciones, imaginando mil maneras de arruinar a esa niña ante la sociedad y cuando esta le diera la espalda… el sería el único para recibirla.

Kurogiri guardo el trapo para recargarse en la barra, mirando las imágenes donde dos estudiantes sobresalían además de la niña de los ojos de Tomura también estaba ese chico pecoso -pero la están observando como para ir a "preguntarle"- rendido apoyo la idea.

Un silencio reflexivo lleno el ambiente solemne -Pero si es tu deseo Tomura…-proveniente de la pantalla en blanco era un tono de mando nato interrumpiendo -buscare más información de ese assasin…- ofreció.

Ojos sorprendidos de Black Mist mientras el anémico sonreía dientudamente-En serio maestro- pidió orgulloso de ser escuchado.

-Esto nos aseguraría a Stain- Black Mist agrego.

Chasqueando los dientes en desagrado -ese sujeto no me interesa-

-Tomura…- advirtió la voz sin rostro asilenciando el desplante infantil del villano en formación -nunca niegues algo que se agrega como consecuencia- expreso en sabiduría -sin embargo, no creo que el assasin sea cooperativo…- advirtió en cansancio -aunque poco su presencia dejo muy en claro su carentes ganas de integrarse… tan prometedor- agrego casi soñadoramente.

Kurogiri quería preguntar cómo lo sabía, pero se guardó sus propias dudas al ver al chiquillo saltando a sus pies para acercarse a la pantalla.

-No me interesa el loco de Stain ni ese sujeto- Tomura volvió a repetir sin molestarse en tomar el consejo de sabios -pero sé que ella tiene un gran futuro a nuestro lado- incito.

-admito que esa niña ha llamado mi propia atención, Tomura- el sujeto de la pantalla expreso seriamente -pero no te entusiasmes demasiado con ella- sugirió severamente.

Dejándose caer en el banco nada cautivado por esa advertencia -Por favor maestro, investigue si ella tiene alguna relación con ese assasin- insistió seriamente.

-Bien, entonces es un hecho- el tono era lleno de una experiencia junto con la confianza que podía asegurar traería el infierno solo para complacerlo.

Cuando la pantalla se apagó, Kurogiri solo pudo soltar un sonoro suspiro por los mimos que ese Tomura recibía por su maestro, aunque el silencio cayo no fue tenso solo en sus pensamientos el villano veterano solo pudo quedarse como un tutor para esa semilla.

Entonces noto que dicho niño se ponía de pie de un brinco -¿A dónde vas?- pregunto confundido.

-Bueno, es momento de mostrarle una lección a ese Stain- miro con una sonrisa torcida -haremos que ese sueño estúpido caiga a mis pies- expreso en una rabieta siendo alguien rencoroso, el desplante al que fue objeto durante esa reunión caótica no la olvidaría.

Aunque se haya distraído por el assasin.

XXXXX

Emiya miraba la ciudad con una inquietante calma, sus ojos estaban oscurecidos por la capucha mientras se inclinaba al borde sin ser afectada por el vértigo que esa altura provocaba, por completo en silencio desde que su jornada empezó.

A su espalda un modesto cuarto de escaleras pero tan amplio como normalmente eran en esa época, estaba solitario en una entrega a su labor aunque fuera algo electo contra su voluntad.

El antes asesino tenía cosas en que pensar mientras patrullaba, había detectado nuevas búsquedas en las bases de datos más profundas del gobierno referente a ella y el "assasin" esa mañana, aun mirando en su nuevo celular podía rastrear que continuaban con esa investigación que no podía detectar la fuente del interés.

Guardando el pequeño aparato de moda en uno de sus bolsos siguió con su guardia a la ciudad en turno, pero aquella calma fue irrumpida al detectar una presencia a punto de salir a la azotea.

La puerta se abrió mostrando a un hombre delgado con una apariencia limpia y bien cuidada, ropa de oficina regular que consistía en un traje gris claro con una corbata roja con lunares, un par de gafas cubrían unos astutos ojos dorados con el cabello color verdoso oscuro peinado pulcramente dejando sus mechones rubios tan visibles en ese flequillo.

La expresión era por completo carente de alguna emoción para ver la figura al filo del edificio -Eres una persona demasiado seria, Emiya- declaro al pararse a una distancia justa con un tono calculador firme.

Emiya se puso de pie retirando la capucha para mostrar su cabello níveo, mirando por encima del hombro demostrando las vendas que cubrían medio rostro dejando unos ojos fríos visibles -¿necesita algo?- pidió cortésmente a su empleador.

Aquella mirada que podía intimidar a cualquier no funcionaba en la niña, por lo cual acomodándose las gafas el adulto arqueo su ceja -yo creo que una ciudad sin humor y espíritu no tiene futuro- un brillo en sus anteojos y Emiya se obligó a saltar fuera de rango -excelente reflejos, pero no lo suficiente- advirtió al señalarla.

De alguna manera término atada en una mesa con diferentes manos tratando de hacerle cosquillas con plumas en las áreas particularmente sensibles del cuerpo humano, claro que aquel estoico rostro adolescente no se vio afectada por los intentos entusiastas de su empleador de hacerla reír.

-Has sido dura con Mirio- advirtió Nighteye mirándola desde su posición con un fervor intimidante.

Emiya suspiro todavía con la maquina en funcionamiento -lamento mi rudeza con Togata- inquirió monótona sin ningún temblar de su voz.

El hombre de traje guardo sus manos en los bolsillos casi molesto de que no hubiera ningún cambio -esa actitud tuya trae tantos problemas- negó como un padre a sus hijos.

Kiritsugu sabiamente aguardo silencio mientras en una decepcionante negación el adulto la soltó de la mesa para aterrizar con gracia al lado indispuesta a complementar con algún comentario mientras se ajustaba la capucha.

La luz iluminando sus gestos inexpresivos, su piel morena tocada por el viento de esa altura mientras acomodaba uno de sus mechones detrás de sus orejas con total ausencia… no había algo que indicara su edad y esto preocupaba a su nuevo tutor.

-es por esta razón que Eraserhead aguarda cada día por un reporte- murmuro irritado Sir al ver que solo recibiría silencio.

Ojos aburridos lo enfrentaron -Lamento las molestias de mi inspector- aseguro en un tono carente de sinceridad.

-No hay nada que disculparse, de todas maneras no soy yo el que lo atiende- replico con total desprecio porque ese sujeto era demasiado entregado a su responsabilidad con esa niña, aunque esta pareciera lejos de apreciarlo.

-Seré cortes con su pupilo- expreso no muy agradecida con la idea, pero si con esto podía apartar al hombre de su sombra era mejor también desviarlo del tema.

Una vista critica -acepto, Mirio estará feliz de escucharlo- expreso estoicamente, sabiendo lo que su pupilo era de amigable topándose con ese tempano sin emociones que era su nuevo interno fue duro para su motivación.

Emiya no expreso una mueca de desprecio al saber que acaba de dar pie a un energético chico quizás más molesto de Kirishima, pero acudiría a su insensibilidad para abolir cualquier molestia mental que pudiera suceder de ahora en adelante.

-sé que tienes un gran respeto por el heredero electo de Toshinori- índico de la nada Nighteye acomodándose sus anteojos y mirándola de reojo esperando alguna reacción que evidenciara que la había atrapado con información que no debería de tener.

El gesto era totalmente ajeno, lejos de las expectativas que esperaba ver el adulto que chisteo los dientes -era tonto pensar que usted no se daría cuenta- respondió Kiritsugu ignorando ese desplante.

Mirando el cielo totalmente entregado al tema aunque decepcionado -Sé que sabes de la actual postura de All Might y sobre el One for all- su tono era tan formal, en recuerdos variados que no se veían reflejados en su postura rígida.

Kiritsugu tomo nota de esto último -no sabía el nombre del quirk- admitió recibiendo un desplante de sorpresa del adulto -gracias por el dato- expreso en una burla oculta.

Un suspiro derrotado por parte del empleador al haber soltado tal nivel de información, pero por alguna razón sabía que no corría peligro en esa niña tal dato, si ha guardado de todos el hecho que ya está más que enterada de la actual condición del símbolo de paz.

-en verdad que eres todo un caso, Emiya…- dio la espalda para empezar a retirarse dejando la mesa de "tortura" en medio -sin embargo todavía hay algo que no cuadra en toda mi "visión"…- se detuvo por completo dando un desplante por encima de su hombro -¿Quién eres?- fue una pregunta contundente cargada de esa intimidación característica del profesional.

Recargándose al borde del edificio con los brazos cruzados aquellos ojos brillaron a través de las sombras de su traje en una pesadez que rivalizaban, por un momento el héroe tuvo el instinto de ponerse en guardia algo que atrajo un ligero resplandor de diversión.

Tomando una postura de perfil, Sir Nighteye se rindió en ese duelo -por el momento me conformare con el hecho que eres una mente que amoldar…- su tono era reflexivo -es un reto pero pienso que tienes la talla de ser un héroe tan grande… y lo serás Emiya- sonrió -lo sé- era una confirmación.

-El futuro cambia, Sir Nighteye… no puede ser un hecho cuando no se está gravado en piedra- desestimo no sin un tinte incomodo Emiya sabiendo las implicaciones del quirk de ese hombre.

-Quizás tienes razón- advirtió cansado mentalmente el adulto, era como tratar con alguien con experiencia que le traía sospechas que no dudo en advertir a Eraserhead o al propio Endeavour.

Pero también era alguien que su presencia irregular traía un cambio al futuro, por eso la empleo.

-Hosu es el centro de operación del asesino de héroes- el guardián índico sin ninguna emoción de extender una plática innecesaria para desviarla al ámbito profesional.

El héroe le dio un gesto apreciativo al acercarse al borde del edificio parándose justo a su lado olvidando que ya se iba -lo sé- admitió a la larga -pero sabes que ese no es nuestro objetivo- el gesto era tan severo.

-Lo sé- replico con la misma pasión el asesino, ojos vacíos cargados a las calles transitadas debajo de ellos.

No hubo alguna intención de romper aquel ambiente educado entre ellos, ambos vigilando cada civil a su cargo cuando el sonido de vibrar fue detectado en los bolsos de su interno -¿una llamada?- pregunto algo interesado.

Pues a comparación de los adolescentes que ha tratado o hasta los adultos, Kiritsugu era la atípica persona que no traía el celular a todos lados.

Emiya negó al bajar su capucha con sus ojos carente de emociones fijas en la pantalla, soltó un suspiro entre sus vendas para mirar a su empleador -puedo irme- pregunto.

Ante esto Nighteye no evito parecer sospechoso -es urgente- pidió -sabes que no puedo dejarte sola, no con los intereses detrás de ti- advirtió porque aunque fuera por su actitud también era por seguridad de la niña.

-Entonces les sugiero que lleguen al punto- lanzo su teléfono para ser atrapado por el confundido profesional.

Maldiciendo de manera sonora, el austero profesional se percató que la niña había escapado… pero entonces fijo su atención al teléfono donde una ubicación se le había mandado el remitente "Shouto".

XXXXX

Hosu era un desastre cuando llego Emiya donde columnas de humo eran visibles a la distancia, se movía rápido entre el desorden percatándose de las presencias de varios "nomu" pero no eran su prioridad, pudo divisar a Endeavour en algún punto y este mismo la noto con cierta aprehensión zafándose de algún reclamo rápidamente.

El punto de encuentro no estaba tan lejos así que llego al borde de una calle angosta donde no había algún civil ni profesional a la vista, se abstuvo de voltear los ojos y maldecir lo temerario de esos niños al enfrentarse al problema de manera descuidada.

No se molestó en apurarse en este punto, no cuando podía detectar que seguían vivos… con su andar calmado detecto pronto la sensación térmica variando entre el frio y el calor junto con los gritos de los participantes.

El interior del callejón parecía más amplio de lo que se miraba afuera, la lucha estaba en su esplendor si la angustia no fuera palpable, manteniéndose al margen sin nada de prisa… gesto plano viendo el entorno y la suerte que tenían esos niños de estar vivos.

Acorralados era el mejor termino que vino en el crítico guardián, el hielo crecía como escudo decidiendo que este era el punto en el que entraría en acción más al detectar al rival… por su vestimenta y rasgos aun de espaldas hacia ella, era el asesino de héroes famoso y despiadado.

Asimilo su presencia para pasar sigilosa entre todo el desastre, escucho con atención las motivaciones del adulto y no podía decir que estaba en contra de ellas… cada gramo de estas tenían una grave verdad que ella misma había estado juzgando desde que entro a la sociedad.

Eran asesinos, eso era lo que aspiraba y lo que fue su sendero que lo llevo a este punto de ser reconocido como un counter guardian ante alaya… sin embargo, ese no era el momento de reflexionar su moral.

Fue solicitada y eso no podía ignorarlo.

-Sin embargo… estas llevando esto al límite… señor Akaguro- susurro acoplándose en el salto de Stain justo detrás, tan cercas y repentino que los testigos solo ampliaron su boca por la facilidad con la que se instaló en ese punto justo en el aire.

Ojos sorprendidos con una grave locura la miraron por encima del hombro casi incrédulo de haber sido tomado por sorpresa, tan cercas para sentir ese aliento fétido que no la perturbo… con una soltura golpeo el torso con su palma abierta mandando al otro lado del corredor al atacante quien aterrizo sonoramente.

-EMIYA- fue Izuku quien parecía el más expresivo del grupo casi incrédulo con sus ojos al borde de sus cuencas, casi esperando que fuera su imaginación y aquel alivio que sentía se esfumara.

Los pies tomando el hielo como el firme suelo, Kiritsugu se mantuvo firme con un negar -eso estuvo cerca para ustedes- su tono era desalmado que encogió a los observantes -Escojan a sus enemigos- aconsejo sin darles miradas.

-L…LO LAMENTAMOS- chillo Izuku, Ilda y Shouto al mismo tiempo, el primero con un tono demasiado a pánico que casi provoca que la guardián se golpeara la frente.

Parecía más aterrado de ella que de Stain.

-¿Están bien?- pidió monótona sin quitar la vista a quien parecía maldecir en el otro lado del callejón algo de "más pequeños aparecen"

El héroe vestido de apache parecía incrédulo de lo que escuchaba más viendo como esa niña parecía aconsejar a los otros de una forma que no pareciera que fuera de la misma edad, entonces razono el nombre expuesto y escucho algunos rumores.

Quizás no fueran exagerados si la miraba ahí parada con el nervio de acero dispuesto a defender a sus compañeros.

-No deberías estar aquí- advirtió Tenya en un tinte culpable, el valor de mirar a otra más en aprietos por sus decisiones.

-Lo sé, pero no estoy aquí por ti… Tenya- fue duro pero la verdad que congelo un poco al representante de grupo.

-Yo le llame- fue Todoroki quien afirmo en complicidad nada afectado por el tono inflexible de Emiya.

La conversación fue cortada cuando Emiya dio un paso hacia atrás mientras una espada dientuda se clavaba al otro lado del corredor pasando justo donde había estado.

-Buenos reflejos, niña- admitió el asesino de héroes parándose en toda su gracia siendo el responsable de aquel intento de ataque sorpresa.

Tanto Midoriya, Todoroki e Ilda temblaron al no haberse percatado de dicha espada ni la velocidad de reflejo de su compañera quien no se distrajo por ellos, tan atenta al entorno como para no ser tomada en un descuido que pudo ser mortal.

-Excelente resistencia, señor Akaguro- replico sin emociones mientras encaraba al villano sacando de entre sus ropas dos cuchillas tan conocida por los estudiantes.

Pasando la lengua en su espada restante, su postura jorobada pero firme esos ojos tomaron un gusto por esos cuchillos -vas en serio, no eres como esos niños… niña- afirmo al ver la actitud más confiada casi de experto en la recién llegada.

Moviendo los cuchillos en maestría, Kiritsugu no respondió solo esos ojos brillando entre su flequillo níveo y esas vendas que cubrían su mentón.

Una burla resonó en el silencio tenso por parte de Stain, cada persona se percataba que estaban en medio de una medición a la que no están invitados… aun el profesional sentía que estaba observando la calibración de dos rivales del mismo nivel.

-Sabes mi nombre de civil, eres una cosa peculiar niña si lo conoces- se rio el asesino de héroes agitando su espada en un saboreo adelantado, reconocía ese rostro aunque estuviera cubierto… era una de esas fotos que le mostro ese niño desequilibrado de la liga de villanos.

-Se trata de investigación, no me de crédito- replico Kiritsugu manteniendo una mueca firme debajo de esos vendajes ¿estaba teniendo un monologo con un villano? Estaba perdiendo lo despiadado si hacia eso.

-Emiya… su quirk puede imposibilitar si bebe tu sangre- Midoriya advirtió justo en el momento en que Stain daba un salto alto con su espada abalanzándose a su compañera, quien bloqueo con facilidad dando una media vuelta que hizo retroceder al atacante con efectividad al esquivar su segundo cuchillo.

-No fue cosa de suerte- Stain estaba casi rebosante de alegría al saber que ese golpe de "saludo" no fue por pura casualidad, entonces miro con detalle a la niña -Tienes el traje de "assasin"- declaro con sospecha.

No hubo quien pudiera decir de lo que hablaban, solo el héroe profesional se tensó bajo ese seudónimo que escucho por parte de los detectives que alertaron tiempo atrás.

-tienes su traje… no creo en casualidades- se burló el asesino de héroes -¿Qué te mueve niña?- pregunto demasiado interesado como para notar que los escuchantes no entendían la conexión de los comentarios.

Kiritsugu no mostro ningún gesto -No importa- expreso monótono acomodando sus cuchillas en un agarre más firme, ojos brillando peligroso cuando desapareció de la vista para estar en el torso del asesino quien dio un paso hacia atrás bloqueando muy apenas el filo.

-Lista… potencial- esa sonrisa enloqueció cuando retrocedió mirando el filo cuarteado de su espada -esto es una cosa que no puedo dejar pasar… dime niña… el assasin vendrá si te tengo- pidió.

-Inténtalo- reto al acortar la distancia en una mancha para los ojos aun del profesional, Stain bloqueaba con diversión en su rostro sin importarle las heridas hechas en el acto mientras la neutralidad de Emiya no titubeaba en el sonar del acero llenando el vacío de la calle.

Una patada conecto en el torso de Kiritsugu obligada a retroceder, inclino su cabeza en reflejo cuando la lengua alargada del asesino pretendía extenderse a un corte superficial que tenía en la mejilla que en algún momento logro.

Hielo se propago repentinamente en todo el piso casi imposibilitando los pies del asesino quien brinco a una de las paredes con soltura -tan cerca- maldijo sujetado de su espada clavada en el cemento, aun sus ojos fijos en la chica morena quien parecía nada asustada al ser casi atrapada bajo su dominio.

-Quien es esa niña- el apache en el suelo solo pudo tartamudear con la debilidad de su inmovilización todavía presente.

Todoroki quien estaba en ese punto solo lo miro unos segundos para fijar su atención hacia el frente -es nuestra amiga- fue lo único que atino a decir aunque siendo escuchada por la guardián que se abstuvo de mirarlo con sorpresa para mantener su templanza monótona.

Stain solo tenía ojos para la adolescente, casi todos en su entorno habían perdido su brillo aún bajo su ideal de limpieza -tienes tantas capacidades a tu alcance, niña… - expreso interesado -ahora entiendo porque ese niño está detrás de ti- gruño casi divertido por el recuerdo -porque estoy seguro sabes que la liga no se ha rendido contigo- expreso.

Midoriya casi salto ante esto, ojos asustados recordando quien era el único que parecía encajar en esta descripción y el motivo de cortar la libertad de su compañera ¿era posible? No podía ni siquiera razonarlo a estas alturas.

Chasqueando los dientes Stain solo podía burlarse de la monotonía de la adolescente -sin embargo, nunca pensé que el assasin tuviera un hijo… menos que este aspiraba a ser un héroe en esa academia tonta- su tono era totalmente de diversión satírica.

Emiya casi se burla por tal conclusión de ese hombre ante el parentesco del assasin, pero tampoco estaba por desmentirlo, solo ajusto sus cuchillas para tomar una postura de defensa tan notable para quien no le quitaba la vista.

-El assasin es un hombre que tengo idealizado como aliado- expreso el loco hombre todavía colgando desde la pared del callejón -no creo que haya sido solo por dinero… el también dio un golpe en el ego de esos héroes falsos- su tono era de total admiración.

Kiritsugu solo mantuvo como una estatua estoica mientras el balbuceo de ese hombre enloquecido parecía resaltar la fama de su asignado "padre", era una lástima que un héroe este escuchado… podía predecir que esto arruinaría más su fama pero no le importaba, a este punto estaba demasiado lejos de su zona de confort si llegaba a acudir a un llamado de auxilio de esos niños.

Pero durante este discurso, Midoriya quien aprovecho la apertura para levantarse de un brinco con su puño preparado en su dirección no siendo el único pues Tenya desde el suelo tenía una patada lista.

El villano tenia instinto para tratar de huir del golpe pero un cuchillo se encajó en su hombro dolorosamente obligándolo a recibir la fuerza de ambos golpes que lo aturdieron, Shouto en la distancia apoyo con una llamarada que también lo recibió de lleno.

El hielo se extendió bajo su dominio para asegurar la caída de sus compañeros de clase, Emiya se instalaba protectora a su lado Todoroki quien no apartaban la vista de quien caía entre la helada provocada.

-Levántense- exigió el bicolor con rapidez ignorando el golpear de sus compañeros en el hielo con dureza a sus espaldas-el bastardo aun…- se vio interrumpido por un tocar del hombro de su colega.

-Es suficiente, él estaba en su límite- Kiritsugu estaba un poco decepcionada de tal conclusión para alguien lleno de una arrogancia y firme convicción.

Era una escena bastante inquietante al ver al sujeto tendido boca abajo con la mano todavía sujetando con fuerza su espada, una línea delgada de sangre delineaba el hielo en el que aterrizo proveniente de la herida profunda del cuchillo todavía en el hombro.

Kiritsugu guardo su arma restante con facilidad llamando la atención de quienes estaban en un silencio inseguro, se acercó sin titubear provocando que el entorno reaccionara.

-Espera Emiya- nervioso Midoriya advirtió pero su compañera ya estaba dándole la vuelta al sujeto con una facilidad agregando que había brusquedad.

Con la cabeza caída recargado en el hielo, Emiya se agacho para sacar su cuchillo sin dudar provocando un aumentar del sangrado… con rapidez se desvendo su rostro mostrándolo para quien no lo había visto (el apache) y envolviendo la herida ajustada.

-Hay que entregarle- un suspiro algo tranquilizado de Todoroki sugirió al entorno tratando de espantar lo inquietante que era la calma de su amiga, pensó que se había acostumbrado con la convivencia pero una cosa era el hogar y otra el ámbito profesional.

Se abstuvo de sugerir buscar algo con que amarrarle al ver como Kiritsugu había sacado una soga de entre sus ropas que podía servir para inmovilizar al villano inconsciente.

-Hay que quitarle todas sus armas por si acaso- fue Izuku quien no parecía conforme con amarrarlo.

Emiya amarraba fuertemente los brazos del asesino a la espalda satisfecha de su trabajo se puso de pie sacudiéndose las manos, volteo a mirar a sus compañeros-¿sucede algo?- pidió nada interesada.

-Bueno es que viniste- fue Todoroki quien miraba al suelo -no pensé que lo hicieras, después de todo tu lugar de prácticas esta en otra ciudad-

-QUE- gritaron Ilda y Midoriya ganándose un desplante frio de ambos colegas serios.

-Fue difícil pero llegue a tiempo- mintió Kiritsugu dando un desplante totalmente aburrido.

-Gracias Emiya por venir- Shouto ofreció realmente agradecido siendo respaldado por los otros, aun el apache parecía confirmar de alguna manera.

Aunque todavía un pico de envidia al verla rivalizando con el asesino en cuanto a velocidad… aunque fuera poco el encuentro les dejo un sabor amargo… otra vez.

-Dejen de agradecer- negó cansada Kiritsugu -es mejor irnos, tengo que regresar… mi empleador no es muy tolerante y lo deje con mi teléfono- expreso fríamente calculando que quizás Nighteye no vendría al saber que el área estaba cubierta por otras agencias.

-Siempre eres un peso muerto a estas alturas- Emiya no evito su observación a Midoriya, negó con un suspiro -pero no terminaste peor ¿mejoraste?- analizo cercanamente poniendo nervioso al susodicho.

-Yo… he… ¿tú crees?- había esperanza en su voz.

Kiritsugu ya no está a su vista, solo sintió como era levantado para ser puesto en la espalda del héroe profesional quien se había ofrecido a llevarlo apartándose sin decir nada más al grupo quien se alistaba a su manera para salir del callejón.

Todoroki opto por arrastrar al asesino de héroes mientras Ilda caminaba penosamente detrás… con Emiya a su lado quien estaba fuera de la plática del resto aun cuando le hablaban ella se desatendía rápidamente en respuestas cortantes.

Las calles estaban vacías el desastre a lo lejos era todavía visible pero comenzaba a apagarse, eran los únicos que caminaban en esa acera en un ambiente aliviado.

De un callejón salía un hombre de edad en una vestimenta de héroe quien al verlos parecía casi infartado -QUE DEMONIOS ESTAN HACIENDO AQUÍ CHICOS- exigió.

-GRAN TORINO- fue Midoriya quien parecía conocerlo al reaccionar conmocionado.

Kiritsugu lo vio venir bloqueando una patada que iba dirigida justo a la cara de Izuku quien tenía su gesto congelado de sudor -EY NIÑA NO TE METAS- el anciano no estaba de humor cuando aterrizo apuntando a la que interrumpió su castigo.

-No sea imprudente, no ve que no está bien- el tono monótono de Emiya al volver a su postura relajada al costado.

Humos salían del temperamental viejo ante el gesto incrédulo de todos -bueno- cedió -pero no porque me lo digas niña- explico con un fulminar a través de su máscara -no sé qué ha pasado, pero… por el momento me alegro que estén bien-

Kiritsugu pronto se apartó cuando comenzaron a ser rodeados por otros profesionales que empezaban a preguntar al azar -me tengo que ir- advirtió a Shouto.

Este amplio sus ojos por la decisión, pero el anciano le gano su réplica al atravesarse en su camino con un gesto severo -niña, estas herida- reclamo.

-Son solo rasguños- su gesto era neutral, sus labios en una eterna mueca carente de jovialidad.

Torino entrecerró sus ojos en total disgusto -no te hagas la fuerte, mocosa- advirtió -necesitas ser revisada-

Pero ella solo le dio un desplante sin importancia que lo irrito instalándose la capucha, Torino no la iba a dejar ir tan fácil pero reconoció a la niña y era mejor para ella no estar involucrada en esta conclusión.

Kiritsugu logro cruzar la calle cuando se detuvo de golpe ante una presencia logrando rodar fuera del camino cuando una bestia intento tomarla por sorpresa rasgando su capucha.

-KIRITSUGU- grito Shouto pero fue desviado cuando otro objetivo fue tomado con facilidad -MIDORIYA- ahora fue un coro preocupado.

Kiritsugu miro con cálculo como esa cosa se alejaba con Izuku sujeta en sus garras, sin embargo no tuvo que meterse cuando otra figura inesperada broto con facilidad matando al agresor y salvando al secuestrado.

Todo mundo parecía sin habla por las acciones del considerado villano, el guardián solo pudo alabar que se haya soltado de su amarre que tanto trabajo le costó hacer.

En ese momento apareció Endeavour con su arrogancia a flote señalando la dirección de los villanos y el objetivo principal que soltaba a Izuku… provocando al delirante hombre quien encaro al grupo.

El gesto era enloquecido pero expidiendo una fuerza que inmovilizo a Midoriya en el suelo -Otro farsante…- su tono era más decisivo haciendo temblar a los testigos -la copia debe ser rectificada… alguien… alguien debe bañarse de su sangre…- pasos tambaleantes a Endeavour -la palabra "héroe" debe ser restaurada…- las heridas que Emiya había provocado eran nada a su actual estado de frenesí.

Kiritsugu olvido su propia retirada al presenciar toda esa fuerza de voluntad que agobiaba a los débiles hasta sumirlos en el suelo provocándole un respeto por su moral que lo haría una magnifica bestia de alaya.

-Vengan…- gruño Stain con sus pupilas tambaleantes a la inconsciencia -¡Inténtenlo farsantes!- una arrolladora atmosfera asesina rodeo el entorno -el único quien puede matarme es all might- rugió con toda su voluntad quedándose de pie.

Emiya negó para acercarse con paso cuidadoso -Esta inconsciente- fue su tono quien llamo a todos y ganándole la observación a Endeavour -tal voluntad a estas altura es admirable- alabo con neutralidad.

-Niña- advirtió su tutor al verla pasar a su lado -cuida tus palabras- advirtió severamente, pero también expresando que había más oídos que ellos… él podía con su forma de ser, pero el resto era sensible a su punto de vista.

XXXXX

Una reunión era convocada de emergencia en unas instalaciones de policía de Hosu donde Naomasa Tsukauchi llegaba acompañado de Eraserhead, All Might y el propio director Nezu quienes se sentaron entorno a una mesa en la sala bien iluminada donde un escritorio solitario estaba enfrente.

Era evidente que ya era una reunión privada de la oficial, había tantos asientos vacíos con vasos a medio llenar abandonados pero no les importo… no cuando quien los convoco salía de una puerta del costado.

El jefe de la fuerza policial de Hosu, Tsuragamae Kenji cuyo gesto canino no era para burlarse venia custodiado por Endeavour y para sorpresa por el propio Nighteye cuyas disputas personales no eran de importancia si estaba ahí.

All Might porto su apariencia profesional, pero no evito desviar un poco su atención a su antes aliado sentándose a unos lugares a la derecha intercambiando desplantes de odio con Eraserhead por algún asunto privado… trato de ignorarlo y ver al jefe de policía quien parecía serio.

-Hoy notaron que tuvimos un asunto muy perro- aseguro Kenji al recargarse en el escritorio con los brazos cruzados en su traje costoso.

-No estamos aquí para escuchar algo que ya sabemos- como siempre, el aburrido de Aisawa corto el rollo para ir directo al grano.

Una tos cortes -bueno…- el perro no evito rascarse detrás de la oreja por puro instinto -recibí una noticia un tanto perruna- expreso con ojos chispeantes en seriedad.

Endeavour extrañamente estaba muy silencioso con sus manos encima de la mesa pensativo, Nighteye acomodo sus anteojos en calculo soltando un severo suspiro… esto señalo que ellos ya sabían el asunto inquietando a los recién llegados.

-Emiya Kiritsugu estuvo involucrada en el incidente- expreso el perro rotundamente.

-Mierda, esa niña- Fue Aisawa quien se tensó en ese momento, apretando sus manos en unos nudillos tan pálidos por la impotencia de no poder aleccionar a dicha adolescente.

-Ella vino por mi hijo- fue Endeavour quien agrego con un tono estricto pero analítico, casi sospechoso a ojos de quien lo conociera pero carecía de importancia.

-Logramos cubrirla por completo- Nighteye agrego un tanto satisfecho, pero no había verdadera alegría en el hecho.

-Pero no fue por esto que nos llamaron- Nezu con su tono alegre pregunto.

-En efecto, es otro dato interesante que nos reportó el héroe profesional involucrado- suspiro el jefe de policía.

All Might como el detective silencioso pero al pendiente prediciendo que sería una información personal de esta niña si involucraban a los que estaban directa o indirectamente involucrados con ella.

-No solo confirmo el interés de la liga de villanos con ella- Kenji olfateo un poco, para estornudar provocando que Aisawa se contuviera de golpearlo por la tardanza -sino que esta la sospecha que sea pariente del Assasin-

Todo color se fue en quienes se estaban enterando, aun All Might casi se desinfla de la pura impresión.

-Se contuvo el dato, sin embargo no estoy seguro si los villanos tengan esa mentalidad- el perro cálculo el daño que esto conllevaría.

-No es nada seguro- fue Nighteye quien replico oscuramente.

-Pero ellos piensan lo contrario… los villanos creen que es su hija- el jefe de policía no cedió.

No era una buena noticia… menos que saliera de esa sala pero en cierto bar, Tomura estaba recibiéndolo como el mayor regalo de navidad.

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo.

Si, alguien entro a la oficina de policía de Hosu y confirmo algo que el asesino de héroes solo les dijo a los del callejon… por esa razón se entero la liga de villanos, aunque la policía e involucrados pensaron que ya sabían de antes.

Perdon por presentar a Nighteye mucho antes!

otro capitulo, agradezcan a mi inspiracion!

ya casi acabo el anime!

neah20 fuera..


	17. Chapter 17

Guardian 17

El día de hoy fue libre de las practicas por decisión de Nighteye que no fue cuestionada por su interno que tomo como un descanso impuesto después del día anterior.

Su empleador se lo había topado en Hosu, aunque no fue recriminada por su actitud de haberse ido sin el permiso confirmado... la postura del adulto al darle un vistazo de juicio fue suficiente para hacerla saber que estaba irritado obligandola a regresar a casa con Togata de guardián, este ultimo preocupado y sugiriéndole ir al hospital que fue ignorado en todo el camino demasiado largo para su gusto.

Sospechaba que Nighteye tenia temas que tratar para quedarse atrás para tratar con Endeavour al cual no había visto a pesar del problema, fue un día cansado de una manera emocional a la cual no estaba acostumbrada pero que superaría con el tiempo.

Miro ese espejo de si misma al cual se había acostumbrado, su cabello en su corte rebelde en níveos colores que hacían resaltar cada uno de sus rasgos morenos que no ayudaban al ajustar los botones de su camisa negra de manga larga, aunque no se mostrara en sus rasgos estaba satisfecha de su reflejo apartándose para buscar lo ultimo que le hacia falta.

Su celular vibro siendo revisado con diligencia, aquella pantalla nítida mostraba un mensaje que abrió... si fuera porque no expresaba nada, pudo haber volteado los ojos ante el texto de Togata Mirio con un "espero que estés bien, descansa" con un emoticon final tan infantil a su punto de vista... pensó un poco y respondió un seco "estoy bien, trabaja"

Entonces se percato de la laptop en la que había trabajado durante la noche, sintiéndose amargada al saber que había tenido una fuga de información al toparse con la foto durante uno de sus "trabajos" también detecto que hubo alguien robando información del departamento de policía de Hosu, pero esto no era su prioridad.

-Fue descuidado- se recrimino sin pasión, aunque oscura la toma fue suficiente para verse su traje de assasin con el que había llegado a ese mundo... claro que para esta labor relleno lo que le quedaba grande, uso plataformas y un carraspeo en su voz cuando lo necesitaba.

Esto aseguro que su genero fuera masculino, que le sospecharan mas edad y como consecuencia... la confusión de ser el "padre" de ella misma.

-Tontos- no evito insultar la inteligencia de esa gente pero tampoco estaba por desmentirlos, era mas cómodo que explicarse... aunque no entendía las intenciones de sus tutores de encubrirla.

¿era por la ley del uso de quirk? ¿por su ya mala fama? ¿por ella? tener gente protegiéndola le incomodaba de una manera que pensó había dormido hace tanto tiempo... se quedo quieta un segundo recargada en ese mueble costoso, su peso era tanto en estos momentos sintiéndose frágil y a merced de emociones que se aseguro enterrar en lo mas profundo.

Cerro sus ojos recordando ese sendero donde personas sin rostro descansaban victimas de su oficio, entonces en la cima de ese sendero fue reconocido como un counter guardian al cual acudió como llamado.

Aun el olor de la sangre seca lo embargaba en sus sentidos refinados, los gritos amortiguados de clemencia en ecos lejanos y el sentir de la cálida vida apagándose debajo de su agarre... abrió sus ojos ahora dorados mirando como apretaba el mueble debajo del tacto cuarteandolo por su fuerza, se aparto pasando su mano por la frente -no tengo tiempo para esto- admitió en un regaño para si misma al haberse perdido en recuerdos.

Tomando sus pertenencias que guardo en los bolsillos de su pantalón de vestir, dio un ultimo vistazo a esa habitación de la cual salio para cerrar... camino entre los pasillos de la casa iluminada con el sol sacando su celular cuando vibro por otro mensaje de Togata que desecho sin leer llegando a la sala donde era esperaba -lameto mi tardanza- su tono imperturbable llamo la atención de los habitantes -buenas tardes, Profesor Aisawa- saludo con cordialidad no visible en su gesto ajeno.

Dicho tutor era el mismo aspecto aunque no estuviera en el ámbito escolar, su vestimenta informal era de apariencia oscura con sus ojos cansados a través del cabello enmarcándolo... su barba a medio crecer y un gesto totalmente desinteresado le dio un desplante -Buenas Tardes, Emiya- respondió reciproco para dirigirse de nuevo a la anfitriona -gracias por su compañía, señorita Todoroki- expreso estoico.

Fuyumi respondió con su sonrisa humilde, eran tan escasas las visitas a su residencia que tener a alguien viniendo era un grato cambio aunque desde que Kiritsugu estaba ahí esa persona procuraba venir -no hay problema, señor Aisawa- expreso amablemente.

-Gracias por la bebida, lamento tener que dejarla casi llena- su tono era inflexible mientras dejaba la taza encima de la bandeja que era recogida por la dama del hogar.

Negando al aceptar las disculpas, solo dedicándose a recoger la mesita -Los dejo- expreso al ponerse de pie con las herramientas en mano -fue un placer, espero volverlo a ver- sonrió a lo que el otro correspondió -Kiritsugu por favor manda saludos a mi hermano- pidió al acercarse a la chica que seguía en el marco del pasillo del que salio.

Sin emocion afirmo siendo recibido gratamente por la anfitriona que se retiro sin mirar hacia atrás, pronto el silencio se instalo en la sala para Kiritsugu esto era normal en esas visitas.

-Ella no sabe que estuviste involucrada en Hosu- el tono monótono de Shota rompió todo silencio, provocando que la adolescente volteara a verlo todavía sentado en aquel cómodo sillón tradicional -eres buena guardando información- se burlo levemente al ponerse de pie en su postura descuidada.

No había gesto alguno en los morenos rasgos del guardián, solo bajo la vista para acercarse en esa sala -No tengo porque molestarla, ya fue suficiente con saber a Shouta en el hospital- expreso desinteresada.

Un duelo silencioso de miradas, el adulto negó con cansancio -En verdad que eres un problema, niña- indico molesto acomodando esa bufanda que se había retirado por cortesía a la anfitriona Todoroki -pero saber que fuiste por tus compañeros, eso es crédito para no recriminarte mas de lo necesario- cedió porque lo sentía de esa manera, sabiendo que esa niña aparentemente desinteresada fue en auxilio temerario de otros niños.

Kiritsugu no dio pie a continuar con la platica, aunque por algún motivo sentía un hueco en su estomago de malestar al no ser esta la actitud que esperaba por parte de ese inspector, desde el dia anterior buscaba ser sometida a interrogatorios o algún atisbo de duda.

Aisawa noto este cambio de actitud de su estudiante pero no dio pie a preguntar solo bajo su postura para mirar a otro lado -Vamos a ver a tus compañeros en el hospital de Hosu- dio su plan llamando la atención a la silenciosa -Aprovechare la oportunidad para que te hagan una revisión de diagnostico- su tono era totalmente de mando.

Ella sabia que no podía salir sola a ningún lado, siendo la presencia cotidiana de Fuyumi pero no se esperaba lo ultimo provocando un apretar de disgusto de sus labios -Estoy bien, no necesito un diagnostico- desprecio al guardar sus manos entre los bolsillos para ver a Aisawa a unos pasos.

Este le dio un desplante al dejarla atrás para comenzar su camino al pasillo que llevaba a la puerta de salida -no es una pregunta, Emiya- advirtió con total ajeno sentimiento de comprensión -es una orden- corto.

El hombre se instalo debajo del marco de esa salida dándole la espalda a su alumna que detectaba no se había movido -Gran Torino reporto tus daños, Emiya asi que deja de hacerte la fuerte... no estoy para soportar a alguien desvaneciéndose en mi clase o durante las practicas por un mal cuidado- indico largamente con un suspiro al agitarse ese flequillo con frustración.

-¿es todo lo que me dirá?- no estaba cuestionando la orden, Kiritsugu lanzo la pregunta en un tono apático manteniéndose en medio de la sala.

El profesor se volteo de perfil, esos ojos oscuros resecos en un desplante severo -es lo único que me interesa- el gesto no mostró nada mas, provocando que Kiritsugu no apartara la mirada por mas que quisiera.

El adulto en ella no podía concebir este nivel de confianza -Puedo ser la hija de un villano- lanzo en un tono oscuro, dando algunos pasos en esa sala por completo solitaria -¿no tienen miedo de eso?- inquirió severamente -¿no quieren saberlo?- un tono soberbio se deslizo un reto muy velado, sabia que esto era falso si sus registros de rastreo no eran evidencia de eso... la policía la tenia en el ojo del huracán.

La policía quería respuestas firmes, querían tenerla quizás encerrada como cebo para atraer a ese assasin que salio victorioso en una era de héroes y justicia... temerle por su moral que señalaba su aspiración por el camino de su nombrado padre.

entonces ¿porque no había nada de eso en los ojos de Aisawa? mientras levantaba la vista rastrear algún indicio de desconfianza en la mirada del profesor, buscaba desesperadamente algo que su mente analítica pudiera lidiar... se había preparado para los peores escenarios, era frustrante esta búsqueda infructuosa de la oscuridad a la que estaba acostumbrada.

Shota no evito la sorpresa en sus repentinas palabras, esa agresividad en su siempre pasiva alumna lo tomo descuidado ahora enfrentándola mientras ella buscaba algo en el... solo le hizo cerrar sus ojos en rendijas peligrosas ante la vida que tuvo que tener esa niña para explotar de esa manera, sintió una ira que opaco para ablandar su gesto a uno aburrido -Solo déjalo, no me interesa quien es o fue tu padre- desprecio prontamente.

Emiya noto esas emociones, leyéndolas tan claras como un libro llenándose de tintas legibles ocasionando aun mas decepción-Aunque sabe que mi estancia en el orfanato es falsa- manifestó imparcial.

Aisawa se forzó a no evidenciar su conmoción al ver esa inmutable niña dándose a conocer como alguien versado en su investigación privada, apretó los puños deseando no ser perceptible pero no era en el caso del juicio de quien lo interrogaba -No hablaremos de esto... ni lo hablaras con nadie- fue un consejo autoritario -Solo marchémonos, tenemos que pasar a comprar algo a los pacientes- se dio la media vuelta sintiendo ser observado.

Se mantuvo debajo de ese marco de la puerta, Kiritsugu lo miro retirándose e ignorando que Fuyumi había escuchado lo ultimo que discutían... apretó sus puños sintiendo una ira consigo misma inexplicable, maldijo el día en que tomo esa misión tan enserio y también el no haberse retirado de ese examen estúpido de ingreso.

Eran tan inocentes que confiaban con ella aunque dio tantos indicios para dejarla fuera de la protección... "amiga" fue catalogada por Shouta, esos ojos aliviados de Midoriya... la culpa por arrastrarla a un problema que no era suyo por Ilda... la alegría no merecida de Kirishima... la preocupación de Togata.

Golpeo la pared de pura frustración derribandola, esto alerto a Eraserhead que sostuvo su bufanda en tensión al voltear de un brinco donde su alumna se alzaba entre los escombros... por un momento sus juveniles rasgos mostraron muchas emociones rasgando su templanza hasta el punto en que el profesor busco demasiado preocupado.

Comprendió esto, Aisawa solo suspiro al bajar la guardia viendo la interrogante tan clara en el moreno rostro -yo solo quiero ser tu guía... soy tu profesor y como tal tengo la responsabilidad de llevarte al éxito- lanzo un bufido -no sobre tu pasado- concluyo.

-Es algo demasiado ambicioso- Emiya se aparto de la pared pasando fácilmente de la preocupada Fuyumi en el fondo, quien se abstuvo de acercarse.

-Tu obsesión del "sendero" que escogiste lo dejaste muy claro Emiya- aburrido replico el docente dando un desplante casi fastidiado -Estoy cansado de que tu sola seas tu enemigo- recrimino muy duramente.

Por primera vez Kiritsugu recibió esas palabras con cruda sorpresa, era la primera vez desde que la conoció verla tan expresiva... pero pronto la neutralidad fue instalada duramente mientras se sacudía la mano con la que derribo la pared.

-No se que es lo que te llevo a ser la persona que veo enfrente- Shota puso sus manos en los bolsillos, esos ojos tan llenos de confianza para negar con vehemencia -pero para mi, en estos momentos no eres mas que una de mis estudiantes- solto un suspiro -una muy terca y problematica- agrego casualmente.

Caminando para pasarlo de largo -no sabe nada de mi- replico neutralmente, todos parecian querer meterse en su ideologia en este mundo ¿era un rasgo de ese mundo?

-Porque tu quieres que asi sea, Emiya... no es porque no fuera capaz de escucharte- Aisawa cerro esa discusión cuando llegaron a la puerta.

No hubo miradas mientras se ponian sus zapatos saliendo del domicilio en total silencio tenso dejando a Fuyumi con el problema del derrumbe de la pared.

XXXXX

Endeavour estaba molesto mientras llegaba a Hosu, no solo por lo que decían los noticieros dándole un crédito que no era merecido o las felicitaciones que irritaban sus oídos orgullosos, sino ahora que llegaba a la delegación con policías dándole vistazos de respeto ... sino porque los inútiles le estaban informando a estas alturas que la información que solicitaba estaba desaparecida de todo registro electrónico en una anomalía sin precedentes.

Esto solo parecía empeorar su estado de animo que hizo retorcerse bajo su mirada el inocente policía que lo atendía en la recepción.

Las llamas lamían en calor a los cercanos, el recepcionista chillo viendo el infierno literalmente acercándose a quemarle las pestañas -que dijiste- susurro peligroso al hombre de mediana edad con uniforme estándar cuyo valor no estaba visible en sus ojos tambaleantes.

Cada testigo miro con sorpresa esta falta de actitud amable del héroe profesional, viendo en vivo esos arranques a los cuales es famoso Endeavour... claro que nadie tenia el valor de enfrentarlo ni mucho menos salvar a su colega en apuros, llego el punto en que algunos fingían que no veían nada con tal de continuar con su día sin ser quemados.

La hermosa rutina que llegaba después de días de asedio por el asesino de héroes era roto por este profesional que seguía en la misma postura intimidante al recepcionista en turno.

-S...Se... perd...ieron las fotos qu...e sol...icita- tropezó incontables veces el policía tratando de no provocar la mecha corta de ese profesional, podía sentir el sudor del calor provocado por el quirk haciendo efecto y agradecía que su grosor en su piel era tanta para no chillar ahí mismo para pedir perdón aunque no supiera de que.

Un ladrido rompió todo silencio provocando que cada policía volteara como látigo hacia la puerta, con su uniforme pulcro y una corbata blanca con puntos de dalmata Kenji Tsuragamae negaba en total desaprovacion -deje de intimidar a mi persona, Endeavour- expreso un un tono neutral.

Chisteando los dientes el profesional se irguió para alivio del recepcionista, cruzo sus brazos intimidante mientras el jefe de policía se acercaba con paso calmado a través de la sala -vuelvan a sus trabajos... o el día se pondrá mas perro- amenazo haciendo que todos lo obedecieran.

Endeavor bajo la mirada para cruzar la oscura del jefe -tu gente perdió una información de suma importancia- se quejo airadamente casi pareciera que esperaba fuera resuelto con esta queja.

El jefe de policía lanzo un suspiro, dirigiéndolos a la oficina para tener la conversación mas privada -No es algo dentro de nuestra culpa- se disculpo al caminar entre los pasillos donde algunos hombres eran guiados a las celdas y otros caminaban a sus patrullas para las rondas del día.

El silencio fue algo que se instalo en el dúo que sobresalía entre la tranquilidad de la delegación, a través de las ventanas que daban iluminación a los escritorios acomodados para quienes hacían trabajos administrativos fue visible... pasando de esta sala, para llegar al fondo con una puerta modesta donde el nombre del jefe colgaba humilde a los ojos críticos del profesional.

Abriendo para dar el pase al fastidiado héroe, Kenji ingreso después cerrándola a su espalda para caminar a través de la oficina sencilla donde no había ni fotos mas que libros acomodados en los estantes de madera con un escritorio estándar con una lampara como su único adorno... la silla enfrente de esta fue señalada para el visitante mientras el dueño se instalo al otro lado con un rascar detrás de su oreja rutinaria.

-No fue solo un descuido tal perdida de información perruna- Kenji objeto después de un incomodo silencio.

Un arqueo de ceja -estas diciendo que alguien lo borro- pidió con sus ojos llenos de calculo el profesional.

-Es una acusación perrona, pero no descartada- expreso el jefe de policía bastante serio -aun no he informado al resto, pero me temo que esta información se propague-

Enji Todoroki se tenso en unos segundos, un gruñido bajo amenazante nació de su garganta -No puede ser- lanzo un suspiro para calmarse, aun esas llamas de su traje parecían bajar de intensidad a las emociones de su dominante.

El perro dio un ladrido avergonzado -No puedo imaginar como reaccione la gente, Endeavour- cerro sus ojos con sus manos encima del escritorio aferradas una a la otra en preocupación -aun peor, como seria el trato de la niña ahora en adelante-

Pasando sus dedos por los ojos ahora tan cansados -Por nuestra parte no habrá quien le de un mal trato- pensó en otras formas en las cuales tratar con este asunto, no era como un villano con el cual domar... este era un ámbito muy distinto.

Suavizando su gesto canino, Kenji solo negó moviendo las orejas en el proceso -ya he comunicado esto a las personas correspondientes, aun Sir Nighteye esta dispuesto a ser parte activa de este asunto-

Un bufido burlón -Ahora solo nos queda tratar con toda esta mierda lo mejor que se pueda- declaro sin rodeos el hombre del fuego, no podía superar el hecho que ese sujeto se estuviera involucrando con la niña... pues su punto de vista solo era el empleador de Kiritsugu por menos de una semana.

La oficina se mantuvo callada unos segundos, un policía interrumpió distrayendo a Kenji unos momentos hasta que regreso a su invitado quien le dio un desplante seguro rebuscando en su cajón para sacar una foto algo oscura que entrego a las manos del profesional -te puede servir- declaro a lo que el otro afirmo ajenamente.

Mirando la foto con detenimiento, los rasgos duros del hombre se ablandaron con un ligero suspiro -es casi imposible saberlo con solo esto- gruño cansado -si tan solo pudiéramos confirmarlo de una vez por todas... sin meter en problemas a alguien que quizás no este relacionada mas que por puras casualidades- reflexiono astutamente, conociendo las palabras del profesional y el porque Stain sospechaba de esto.

El canino miro largamente al profesional -Estamos dispuestos a ingresar a la niña a un interrogatorio... no tan perro- indico con un atisbo de interés en ser parte de esta acción que platico de manera privada con el detective Tsukauchi.

Un desplante de mil muertes con el avivar de un calor sofocante que hizo gruñir al perro -¿interrogarla?- pidió peligrosamente -ella no ha hecho nada- advirtió.

-Solo son preguntas- Kenji replico confundido de tal emoción de protección en ese hombre rudo.

-Soy el tutor y no consiento tal trato- Endeavor dijo con soltura, acallando la replica del jefe -Creo que el propio Eraserhead me apoya en la idea o cualquiera de los que tenemos conexión con esa niña...- negó -ella es una persona que no confía en su entorno... no seré el detonante de ese distanciamiento con el que luchamos cada día- expreso en un tono de sabiduría aunque no fuera quien para decirlo.

Nunca pasaba tiempo ni con sus hijos.

-Esta seguro con lo que están haciendo- pidió Kenji con severidad -¿están bien con no saber?- frunció el ceño por esta decisión aunque admitía que comprendía, era lejos de lo que esperaba de los héroes.

Todoroki miro largamente al perro entre las llamas de su mascara, dejo la foto en el escritorio para ponerse de pie dando la espalda -Su desconfianza a nuestras decisiones son comprensibles- su tono era uniforme, tan clara y llena de una vivacidad voraz como el elemento que maneja -No ha tenido contacto con ella desde que vive en mi domicilio, no habla de nada de su pasado... nos mira cuando coincidimos en la cena en una vigilancia total aun cuando es una rutina diaria... espera que la ataquemos, fue mi primer pensamiento- informo a un canino silencioso de tales datos fuera del reporte oficial que tenia -No fue una exageración decir que no confiaba en su entorno... Kenji-

-No podrán evitar este enfrentamiento, Todoroki- advirtió el jefe de policía bastante serio -estoy seguro el propio detective Tsukauchi esta esperando la oportunidad para quitar ese poder que tiene la academia... o usted... sobre esa niña-

-Entonces pensare en algo hasta ese entonces- Enji se alejo sin mirar a su espalda no sabiendo como tratar con esa nueva amenaza, el mismo había tenido una obsesión con el assasin pero ahora que tenia la posibilidad de saber sobre este sujeto escurridizo... el método no le gustaba, aun alguien poco sensible como lo es normalmente... distanciar a esa niña no era la opción.

Era muy optimista pensar que no tuvieran parentesco, estaba esa posibilidad de que esa niña fuera la puerta para atrapar a ese villano que dejo en ridículo a tantos héroes en poco tiempo.

Mientras caminaba por esos corredores de la delegación a la salida, saco su teléfono marcando un numero que busco en su agenda -Aisawa...- dijo con dominio al salir a la calle -necesitamos hablar- expreso con total seriedad escuchando -también Nighteye... quizás hasta el propio All Might- aguardo escuchando lo que se decía del otro lado -si lo entiendo, espero tu respuesta y el lugar a vernos- colgó con un suspiro.

XXXXX

Afuera del pasillo de ese hospital modesto de Hosu, con unas muletas en una postura rígida mientras sudaba a mares, Izuku Midoriya colgaba el teléfono después de una llamada extensa con Uraraka.

-Llamadas con una chica...- silbo para si mismo incrédulo -es demasiado bueno- se dijo con sus ojos dilatados temblando con su celular aun sujeto a muerte entre sus manos -su voz es tan tan... cerca- admitió para si mismo.

-Estas seguro de decir esas cosas en medio del pasillo- una voz hizo que saltara dejando caer sus muletas de manera aparatosa chocando en consecuencia de sus débiles piernas en la baldosa del hospital, retrocediendo espantado de ver a quien se imponía en toda su altura.

En sus manos una canasta de dulces, su gesto tan neutral como siempre en un traje formal oscuro mirándolo desde su altura en total desinterés por la explosión de parte del pecoso.

-EMIYA- grito con su corazón en su oído por el susto, luego reviso su aparato en el cual callo de lleno sobre este.

Con un suspiro y tan dudoso como se sentía, Midoriya levanto su vista como un animal acorralado a la visita menos esperada... verla ahí en contra de la luz del sol que se filtraba por la ventana le daba un aspecto casi glorioso con tintes de esa aura que lo oprimía, noto algo extraño en el gesto de su neutral compañera -¿sucede algo?- pidió dudoso de su observación.

Ojos oscuros lo miraron repentinamente, pareciera que había estado en sus pensamientos -nada- dijo sin emoción alguna.

Izuku siguió mirándola en total inspección minuciosa a causa de su habilidad de observación casi obsesiva, no evito pensar en todo lo que había pasado hasta ahora logrando sentirse por algún motivo mas cercanos... aunque era claro no lo eran al punto de hablarse continuamente, ya que ni su numero de celular tenia... pero había ayudado con Stain, los había salvado contra Nomu... eso contaba ¿no?

-¿Seguirás en el suelo?- la voz estoica de Emiya lo obligo anotar que seguía mirándola fijamente, provocando que se avergonzara para desviar su mirada -¿no te puedes levantar?- pidió al parecer no notando la incomodidad repentina.

-E...Estoy bien- trato de levantarse pero tropezó cayendo de lleno en el brazo de su colega que ya lo esperaba, amplio sus ojos ante la cercania... sus pecosas mejillas se calentaron tratando de apartarse con unas disculpas atropelladas hasta el punto en que se escuchaba dichas en otro idioma.

-Deja de moverte- le susurro en el oído provocando que se tensara como una tabla.

Se quedo quieto mientras Kiritsugu lo aparto sin mostrar gesto alguno ante el rígido adolescente parado cual soldadito congelado, ella se agacho tomando una por una las muletas y colocandolas al sujeto para apartarse satisfecha de su logro.

Midoriya miro esto en modo autónomo, sus labios apretados con sus manos en puños todavía sin registrar la buena voluntad hasta que pudo apoyar su peso en las muletas... esto lo descongelo, aliviándolo un poco para bajar la mirada -lo siento- silbo muy por debajo del oído normal, aunque Kiritsugu afirmo en aceptacion ajena a cualquier emoción que el incidente pudo haber provocado.

-Traje esto- señalo la canasta no muy emocional, mas como una ofrenda que fue forzada a llevar.

Izuku la miro y luego el rostro inexpresivo -gracias- expreso con emoción, viendo lo surtido que estaba el regalo.

Afirmo -es para compartir- añadió al sostener con ambas manos la canasta, ella le arqueo la ceja expectante.

Midoriya reacciono escandalosamente -LO SIENTO- pidió como siempre lo hacia ante ella, trato de componerse para comenzar a caminar con un tartamudeo inentendible.

Llego a la zona deseada abriendo la puerta, Midoriya noto que Ilda estaba de regreso -Hola- saludo al interior -tenemos visita- expreso al dejar entrar a la invitada quien fue recibida por los pacientes que se pusieron de pie rápidamente.

-Emiya... que haces aquí- pidió Tenya sintiéndose fuera de apariencia para aceptar una visita de ese tipo, sus brazos estaban vendados a mas no poder.

-Vine a una revisión- admitió rápidamente Kiritsugu -también a traerles esto- dio la misma canasta alzándola para que todos la miraran -¿donde lo pongo?- pidió uniforme.

En la mesa entre las camas fue instalado el regalo -¿estas bien?- pidió Todoroki mirándola con cuidado como si se fuera a romper.

-No hay nada que preocuparse- Kiritsugu lanzo un suspiro exasperado ligeramente -solo el profesor Aisawa exagera-

-No creo que sea una exageración, Emiya- acomodándose los anteojos Tenya indico bajando su mirada a sus propias heridas -simplemente esta preocupado... todos nosotros lo estamos- murmuro para si mismo.

Ojos oscuros con tintes dorados miraron al presidente que parecía sudar nervioso, casi a punto de pedir disculpas aun el propio Izuku iba a implorar solo por la sensación de que tenia que hacerlo -Shouto, Fuyumi te manda saludos- dijo después de rato.

-Gracias Kiritsugu- admitió el bicolor con una ligera sonrisa casi divertido por las reacciones de sus colegas.

-Como estas tu... Tenya- Kiritsugu se aparto, instalándose en el marco de la ventana con vista al exterior.

Esto tomo desprevenido a Ilda quien bajo la vista -acabo de recibir mis estudios físicos- el tono era tan serio -parece que mi mano izquierda tendrá complicaciones residuales-

Midoriya trago grueso ante esto, casi mirando que el no fuera el único con tal reacción pero aun la chica del grupo parecía no mover ningún musculo... solo escuchando como el daño pareciera afectar los dedos del brazo izquierdo, de la solución que llego y como las palabras de Stain afectaron el punto de vista nublado por la venganza.

-Hasta que me convierta en un verdadero heroe...- e tono de Tenya era tan claro en la sala silenciosa -Creo que dejare mi brazo como esta... - razono simplemente.

La impotencia estaba carcomiendole, Izuku no sabia que decir para consolar sintiéndose responsable por no hablar con Ilda cuando detecto el comportamiento irregular de su amigo... llevándolo a mirar su propio brazo derecho lleno de cicatrices -Ilda...- llamo la atención de quienes estaban en la sala -estoy igual que tu...- admitió al ponerse enfrente donde estaba sentado -Vamos tu y yo... a hacernos fuertes juntos- prometió apretando el puño lleno de las advertencias del uso de su poder.

Ante esto los ojos de Todoroki se percataron de algo -yo... uh... lo siento- dijo inseguro.

Midoriya estaba totalmente confundido, dirigiendo su atención al bicolor en la camilla -¿ah? por que...- pidió totalmente confundido de tal comentario.

Todoroki estaba sudando mirando su propia mano derecha -Ahora siento que... cuando me involucro...- trago fuertemente sin quitar su atención de sus dedos -siento que las manos de las personas terminan defectuosas... sera algún tipo de maldición- se susurro lo ultimo totalmente convencido.

Ojos sorprendidos aun la propia Kiritsugu se tambaleo para mirar al demasiado serio Shouto que seguía preocupado mirando su propia mano -JAJAJAJA ¿DE QUE HABLAS?- pidió el pecoso saltando al lado del bicolor.

-Bueno, aun Todoroki puede hacer bromas como esas- Tenya forzó una sonrisa.

-No, no es ninguna broma...- los ojos bicolores eran tan severos en culpa interior -siento que existe alguna presencia aplasta manos en mi interior- su gesto era tan duro mientras sudaba con la atención a sus compañeros dañados.

Midoriya temblaba ante esta situación -¿una presencia aplasta manos?- pidió no muy seguro si esto estaba bien o en verdad que estaba pensando el chico para admitir tal cosa como verdadera.

-Si fuera el caso, seria yo la culpable- pidió Kiritsugu mirando desde el marco de la ventana, su atención al interior de quienes la miraron.

El trió se miro no muy seguro de proseguir, sin embargo el chico de lentes se miro el mismo para levantar el menton dispuesto a obtener la responsabilidad y objetar esa discusión absurda -No, si es el caso...-

-No es una petición Tenya... ni tampoco para ti Shouto- soltó un suspiro cruzándose de brazos -simplemente no se culpen de cosas que ya pasaron, es absurdo llorar por algo que no se puede solucionar en este punto...- explico mas severamente mirando hacia afuera -si fuera el caso... nunca lograría levantarme de mi cama por tantas culpas- admitió dejando sin aliento a quienes la escucharon.

Midoriya apretó el agarre de sus muletas hipnotizado por la figura de su compañera, desvió su atención al suelo recordando lo que ella había dicho en clase... el en verdad no la conocía y estaba seguro que el resto pensaba lo mismo, aun Todoroki tenia una mirada casi herida.

-Emiya... -Fue Shouto quien se puso de pie mirando a la adolescente -quien es el assasin- pidió de golpe con su gesto decidido a aprender.

Midoriya chillo preocupado de tal pregunta repentina aun Tenya hacia gestos de "abortar misión" tan dramático al sentir un tema delicado, mas si se enteraron por boca del asesino de héroes.

Kiritsugu sonrió con atisbo de ironía -El assasin fue un villano que tuvo poco tiempo de ser notable- explico al cerrar sus ojos -estoy segura que Midoriya estaría encantado de investigar al salir de aquí-

-YO...-negando con un fervor y sudando a mares, Izuku no podía mirarla a la cara pues en verdad estaba planeando hacerlo.

-¿Es tu padre?- Shouto estaba lejos de dejar el tema, muy firme en saber este detalle tan preocupante.

Ojos semi dorados brillaron un segundo -Quizás- bajo la vista -No tienen la razón para saber tal asunto-

-Lo tenemos... eres nuestra amiga- alego el bicolor con total irritación.

Midoriya miro de un lado a otro, aun Tenya sentía que esta discusión no la debían de estar escuchando.

-Sabes lo que tal información haría con ustedes...- Kiritsugu expreso con un dolor de cabeza creciendo de tanto pensar - déjalo Shouto, yo simplemente no quiero recordar- como servant era tan cansado pensar en su vida... en lo que fue... y aunque sabia el assasin no era mas que ella misma, todavía estaba que esto saco a flote recuerdos.

Norikata Emiya no era un ejemplo digno de recordar, aun a estas alturas parecía salir a flote.

-¿Estas bien Emiya?- pidió Midoriya sacándola de sus pensamientos, el pecoso estaba preocupada por el extenso silencio... no es que no fuera común en su compañera, sino que el gesto lejos del plano parecía tan nostálgico... casi a punto de llorar.

-Lo siento Kiritsugu- el gesto totalmente arrepentido de Todoroki era lamentable, Izuku miro con sorpresa tal emoción en su duro colega -no volveré a preguntar... lo dejare porque tu lo pides- accedió buscando los ojos de su compañera.

Kiritsugu era una persona ilegible, pero negó con la neutralidad instalada casi una burla para si misma -estoy muy emocional- explico con monotonía instalada -lamento preocuparles- razono con la cortesía natural y fría.

El trió de adolescentes compartió miradas, Midoriya siguió buscando el rostro de su compañera sintiendo esa muralla entre ellos reforzada de alguna manera... esto le causo impotencia, recordando las palabras de All Might de que los héroes eran personas que iban donde no les llamaban... dio un paso decidido a escucharla de ella pero simplemente se quedo con sus dudas en la boca.

-en un futuro...- Emiya llamo la atención nuevamente -cuando esta información salga de control...- miro al exterior -seré señalada... juzgada y quizás retirada de la academia- explico dejándolos con la boca abierta.

-No, tu no puedes-Tenya replico no viendo esas posibilidades ¿no había optimismo en ella?

-No podemos saber lo que vendrá, Tenya...- Kiritsugu amonesto -pero no puedes pedir que tal información sea aceptada como ustedes lo están haciendo-

-No eres tu padre- Midoriya dijo con una pasión mientras lanzaba el mejor desplante decidido que pudo reunir, todo ese valor expresado en la dirección a su compañera tratando de alentarla.

-Lo se- Kiritsugu admitió estoicamente.

-Seremos grandes héroes...- siguió Izuku inspirado -no importa lo que suceda, juntos llegaremos a la cima- sonrió totalmente confiado siendo apoyado por Todoroki quien rió al igual que Tenya.

Kiritsugu miro al exterior -No importa que milagros puedan ocurrir...- expreso de manera ausente -mi estado... mis pecados nunca cambiaran...- expreso al apartarse de la pared -no importa si estoy relacionada con el... pero puede que alguien como ustedes puedan lograr las cosas que yo no pude- su tono era de alguien rendido a su destino.

El frió se instalo y propago en sus compañeros al verla dirigirse a la puerta ¿porque les hablaba así? no entendían ese instinto de apartarse, ese silencio obligado aun en el optimista Midoriya... ver su espalda firme, su manera de moverse... sus modos... sus actitudes... aun Todoroki tenia la sensación de mas edad, una experiencia que los dejaba detrás.

Recordando la manera en que Aisawa la trataba en los primeros días, alguien que no necesita formación porque ya la tenia... una persona que esta en un punto sin retorno.

-No te rindas- Todoroki rompió totalmente enojado -no te rindas... no seas cobarde- dijo rudamente.

Ella se paro justo en la salida sin verlos, Midoriya trago grueso aun Tenya parecía buscar un lugar para ocultarse... solo Shouto era tan firme con el gesto totalmente frustrado, dientes apretados y sus puños de igual manera.

-Ey chicos- la puerta se abrió de golpe, mostrando a Aisawa junto con Gran Torino ambos mirando el entorno de la sala con clara duda mas cuando la chica estaba plantada enfrente de ellos -¿sucede algo?- pregunto el anciano con ojo critico a causa de la experiencia.

-Te espero afuera, profesor Aisawa- el tono era neutral al salir por la puerta dejando a los niños en el interior cabizbajos y unos adultos totalmente confundidos.

XXXXX

Kiritsugu llego a su habitación tirándose en su futon con la vista en el techo ¿que le sucedía? no lo sabia y solo quería literalmente matar el tiempo.

Fue un día cansado, mañana podría distraerse en las practicas y aunque entregado en esta misión... en verdad pensó seriamente en abandonar esto -no... no lo haré- se obligo a decirse, no era un cobarde y por orgullo enfrentaría todo con la misma indiferencia con lo que lo hacia en el inicio.

XXXXX

La casa de Aisawa estaba llena o eso aparentaba o era muy pequeña para sostener a los hombres que se trataban de acomodar en la cocina oscura donde una botella de agua descansaba como única ofrenda del anfitrión.

-No hay nada que beber- Endeavor se quejo tomando la iniciativa de esculcar el refrigerador bajo la mirada irritada del dueño del hogar.

-Ey hay jugo de naranja- advirtio All might con su sonrisa brillante y tomando dicho liquido de una manera tan heroica que irrito al hombre del fuego que se quejaba por no compartirle.

-Deja de hablar a la oficina- advirtió Nighteye nuevamente al sentarse en la silla en una postura rígida ignorando el entorno con total éxito pero la clara vuelta al símbolo de paz tan evidente, sus ojos eran claramente de odio puro y en advertencia por sus constantes del anfitrión.

-Como me pude haber enterado que ella no fue- la excusa era esa para Eraserhead, era cierto... gracias a esto, corrió a la mansión Todoroki y secuestro a su alumna con la intención de llevarla de paseo.

Cabe decir que le fue peor, la niña era mas distante de regreso del hospital.

-Pero no fuimos solicitados aquí para esto- Nezu brincaba al centro de la mesa -debo decir que tienes el lugar muy sucio Aisawa- se quejo al sacudirse su lujoso traje con total molestia.

La silla crujió bajo el peso de Endeavour -Hable con el jefe de policía de Hosu...- su gesto se volvió tan serio mientras el resto lo miraban con total atención.

Aisawa estaba parado delante del refrigerador (evitando que siguiera siendo asaltado), All Might junto al fregadero que tenia una montaña de trastes sucios de edad, Nezu en medio de la mesa acompañado de la botella de agua insípida y los únicos sentados eran Nighteye enfrente de Endeavour.

Escucharon las sospechas del hombre de fuego y las amenazas de la policía, no fue bueno para ellos por lo cual se quedaron pensativos en una solución.

-Ella tiene un gran futuro- Sir tomo la palabra ajustando sus lentes -no puedo ver gran cosa, pero se que sera tan grande que se considerara como un símbolo de paz...-

ante esto varios se ahogaron, siendo ignorados por el sujeto del traje lujoso de oficina.

-No digo que sera fácil, ella misma es difícil...- continuo con el discurso cruzándose de brazos -vienen tiempos oscuros, unos aun mas grandes de lo que estemos preparados... vendrá alguien por ella... ella no nos querrá involucrar- repitió casi redundante -estará entre el deber y el sentir... sacrificara mucho, pero lograra llegar a la cima...- sus ojos se levantaron enfrentando a Tashinori -merece la pena protegerla... así que ahora mismo... les pido que no se rindan con ella- imploro sin romper el ámbito estoico.

Todos compartieron miradas -no se por quien nos tomas- Eraserhead sonaba demasiado ofendido por tal petición.

-Nos subestimas- fue Endeavour.

-Aunque la niña no sea la mas fácil de tratar- Nezu casi rió por el suspiro aliviado del hombre de negocios.

-No la abandonaremos-All Might complemento.

-Aunque ella se aparte... la arrastrare al buen camino- esto no sonó muy bien, menos con la sonrisa sangrienta de Aisawa.

-Solo tengo algo claro...- la palidez vino a Nighteye, casi había miedo bailando en sus ojos -el enemigo sera... una bestia de alaya- este ultimo comentario carecía de significado para los presentes, pero tan presente para el que "vio" lo que vendria.

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo.

Emiya ahora tuvo esa debilidad emocional como en sus tiempos jóvenes! como assasin ya no tenia esos arranques pero recayó con tanta confianza ciega que le depositan... esperaba rechazo, quizás desconfianza absoluta al ser sospechosa del parentesco con un villano... creo que juzgo muy duro a sus conocidos si pensaba le iban a dar la espalda.

eso sucede cuando ya no confías en nadie.

Estan siendo muy protectores con ella... mas al no quererla cuestionar de dichas sospechas ni dejarla a merced de los policias.

¿porque tanta importancia al assasin? bueno considerando que es el boom de los heroes... dejar a alguien salirse con la suya sin ser minimo confirmado, es algo que golpea su orgullo.

Emiya no cambia de genero ni de edad a su gusto... se hizo pasar para no ser detectada en el bajo mundo...

Bueno que puedo decir, muchas gracias por sus reviews y comentarios!

Me agrada que mi historia sea grata para ustedes lectores!

Y SI ACTUALIZO TAN SEGUIDO BENDITA INSPIRACION.

FELIZ NAVIDAD... alguien que se escapa de ayudar en la cocina por escribir.

Neah20 fuera...


	18. Chapter 18

Guardián 18

La noche fresca era notable en las calles vacías de la localidad, el edificio de aspecto abandonado sobresalía entre los otros más lujosos en una clara diferencia que ponía en vergüenza a cualquiera… pero esto no le molestaba al único habitante de dicho lugar.

Sin embargo esta no era la prioridad de la observación, en una de las ventanas resguardadas con protectores una luz estaba encendida entre todas las cubiertas por sombras en una tranquilidad tan envidiable al exterior.

La habitación era un desorden entre pertenencias o zapatos regados cubiertas de sombras provenientes de la lámpara justo al lado de la ventana, donde un escritorio limpio estaba ocupado por el dueño de ese espacio en pijama.

Izuku Midoriya escribía con entusiasmo en una actualización necesaria a su enciclopedia de quirk en turno -esquivo en un acto de reflejo puro- susurro mientras su mano llena de cicatrices apretaba la pluma quien se movía con rapidez, en su mirada la concentración en un trabajo para detallar con exactitud lo sucedido.

Entonces se detuvo con un bufido indigno borrando para luego echar un vistazo al celular cuya batería moría al haber sido usado desde que se sentó ahí-si tan solo tuviera mi compu- se quejó con pena de no lograr buscar más a fondo.

Se apartó un poco de su escrito mirando con culpa una de las hojas anteriores que ahora estaban más llenas de interrogaciones que de hechos avalados de manera confiable, sin embargo esos ojos inocentes solo miraban la cuestión principal "¿Assasin padre de Emiya?" tan clara que dolía en su consciencia.

Porque en efecto, como ella le había dicho en el hospital… tan pronto salió busco detalles en el internet de dicho seudónimo quedando algo insatisfecho.

Fue nombrado como asesino de villanos con al menos 5 muertes evidentes enfrente de héroes desprevenidos… se le adjuntan otras tantas no confirmadas y no hay fotos visibles para el público.

-Pero ella insinuó que sí lo era- detallo esa conversación en el hospital en una memoria envidiable, los gestos mostrados por su austera compañera y como se desviaron de este asunto -si lo es… sino… no nos habría dicho todo eso- era una conjetura arriesgada pero le llenaba de malestar.

Miro aquel techo con ausencia al cruzarse de brazos -está enojada- no era muy sensible en asuntos femeninos teniendo su cercano encuentro con Uraraka que experimentaba el día a día… Emiya era un asunto de un mundo aparte en cuanto a comparación.

Pero podía asumir que aquella conclusión no fue grata para su compañera además noto que ya venía afectada mucho antes de que llegara con ellos -fuimos la gota que derramo el vaso- parafraseo.

Todoroki se había tratado de comunicar vía telefónica recibiendo escuetas respuestas que lo dejaron incómodo sumiéndolo en un mundo de mutismo durante su convivencia obligada en el hospital.

Tenya trato de alentarlos que quizás estaban exagerando el tema, pero tampoco descarto el hecho que en verdad se fue molesta por lo cual sus intentos eran un total fracaso.

Izuku en verdad no era nadie para tratar de predecir las actitudes femeninas menos de alguien como Emiya… pero sabía que no serían visitados nuevamente y solo la vería hasta el colegio.

Soltó un gran suspiro de total decepción si podían presumir que ya eran cercanos a la austera colega, ahora solo quedaba en total misterio… miro su teléfono casi muerto para detectar la hora a la cual solo lo deprimió haciendo cuentas de las horas a dormir.

-TODAVIA NO ESTAS DORMIDO- una voz lo hizo chillar saltando de su asiento para cerrar su libreta de golpe en un acto sospechoso tan claro a los ojos del anciano.

-LO SIENTO- volteo en su silla en un sonido de arrastrar que atrajo un gesto irritado del gran Torino quien pisoteo hasta el interior con un dominio tan característico.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?- pidió abandonando el tono molesto para ser remplazado con curiosidad.

Siendo una persona de mal mentir, desvió su mirada nervioso al infinito de esa habitación oscura con un -nada- poco confiable.

Volteando sus ojos en total incredibilidad, el anciano lo fulmino -bueno, como sea- desecho prontamente -solo duérmete- advirtió al dar la espalda para comenzar su retirada.

Izuku miro la retirada poniéndose de pie para guardar sus notas en sus pertenencias con sus ojos nublados en un acuerdo silencioso al que llego con Todoroki e Ilda… ellos no dirían nada de lo discutido sus descubrimientos a nadie fuera de ese círculo.

Tenía miedo por su compañera.

XXXXX

Cuando Shouto llego a su hogar era un silencio común el que rodeaba el entorno, miro todo esto para caminar a través del jardín hasta la puerta de la vivienda que corrió para ingresar dejándola abierta para que su escolta también hiciera lo mismo.

Ambas personas no se dirigieron la mirada mientras retiraban sus zapatos para dar pie a la madera pulida del tradicional hogar, se quedaron en el marco que da a la sala ahora vacía.

-Shouto, recuerda lo que te dije- Endeavour expreso a sus espaldas con el gesto más severo que se le había registrado.

-Si- fue su escueta respuesta guardando todo ese cumulo de emociones para no expresar nada enfrente de su padre, aun el rencor que había arrastrado todos esos años ahora olvidados a favor de la actual misión otorgada.

Era extraño cuando lo vio en el hospital esperando su alta, pero en el transcurso habían tenido una plática unilateral del héroe profesional en el cual resaltaba su misión de velar por Emiya quien estaba comprometida por el valor de su ascendencia y si esta saliera al público.

No pudo actuar ignorante de las sospechas al haberlo escuchado por Stain, pero tampoco divulgaría lo evidenciado por su compañera durante su visita al hospital.

-Shouto ella es parte del futuro de esta familia, no lo olvides- no era una petición era otra orden más que atrajo un despectivo desplante del adolescente mirando esa espalda ancha retirándose a sus propios dominios.

Ojos bicolores tan ásperos con la boca apretada en una línea rígida, el detectaba que su padre tenía un motivo de tales consejos obsesivos sabiendo que a comparación… Shouto pasaba más tiempo con Emiya.

Soltó un sonoro suspiro sintiendo la fatiga del convivio obligado para dar la media vuelta e ingresar al pasillo correspondiente en el cual se sumergió para llegar a su puerta, dejando la mano en la perilla miro más allá entre las sombras del atardecer.

Negó nada optimista, ingresando a su habitación con un suspiro ajeno al recargarse en la madera tan pensativo -no está- se dijo a sí mismo en forma monótona, esperaba que no fuera por su culpa que haya decidido pasar la noche en los dominios de su empleador.

XXXX

El día era tan claro mientras los estudiantes de las diversas clases ingresaban… no podían evitar desviar su atención ante el auto de lujo esperando a las afueras causando la curiosidad crecer entre especulaciones de los más imaginativos.

Saliendo del coche solo obtuvo más jadeos al reconocerlo como un héroe pro de alto calibre, pero este les dio un desplante que hizo retroceder a los curiosos de manera efectiva.

Esos ojos tenían un gesto amenazante que no ayudaba con la luz del sol reflejándose en el vidrio de sus lentes… la mueca era carente de emociones obligando a los que querían autógrafos a retirarse de emergencia.

Con un suspiro Sir Nighteye rodeaba el auto en una postura dominante para abrir la puerta en un acto de total caballería.

-No es necesario traerme usted mismo, Señor Nighteye- expreso la voz monótona mientras se acomodaba su mochila en el hombro de su uniforme bien planchado, cabello níveo se revolvía con el viento en su gesto el aburrimiento total.

El adulto le dio un desplante carente de emoción.

-No seas malagradecida… Emiya- otro tono más entusiasta salía de la parte de atrás con el mismo uniforme, cabello corto pero alzado en color rubio… alto con gesto amable y ojos oscuros… Togata Mirio tenía una sonrisa plasmada mientras acomodaba sus propios útiles -muchas gracias, señor- afirmo totalmente emocionado.

Kiritsugu no hizo gesto alguno aun sus ojos brillaron aburridos por la muestra humilde del rubio -gracias, Señor Nighteye- cortes expreso al verlo ahí esperando en el auto.

-No hay problema, Emiya- su tono era tan educado como se veía en su traje sastre gris -solo no seas tan seria- advirtió tan amenazante en un desplante encoje villanos que no funciono -estas considerada dentro de las practicas… aprende a sonreír- advirtió alzando el dedo índice con total seriedad.

La chica no dijo nada solo se inclinó en despedida cortes siendo seguida por el joven que le dio alcance en pláticas entusiastas ligeras, no era tan ruidoso en comparación a Kirishima como lo había previsto pero seguía siendo una molestia con el optimismo.

Al ingresar al edificio parecía muy dispuesto a acompañarla hasta que llegaron a un punto donde un pasillo en específico sobresalía, sintió que el chico se atrasaba por lo cual presumió que se estaría despidiendo antes.

-Nos vemos Emiya- se despidió obligándola a voltear para hacer una afirmación -recuerda… sonríe- aconsejo gravemente tomando el papel de su maestro que le decía lo mismo cada vez que podía, señalándola groseramente ante la mirada de quienes pasaban a sus salones.

-Nos vemos Togata- fue su única respuesta provocando un puchero decepcionado del radiante adolescente quien se perdió entre la gente para integrarse a su propio círculo quien le dedico un vistazo que ignoro con facilidad.

Aguardo un momento en ese lugar negando para sí misma con nada que evidenciara su actual estado mental, anoto para un futuro no recurrir a su empleador por refugio… no cuando le obligaron a ver un maratón de comedias tontas y explicaciones extensas de la importancia de la felicidad.

XXXXX

Sero y Kirishima tenía el mejor inicio de clases en toda su vida mientras se reían con entusiasmo a costillas de un irritado Bakugo al que señalaban justo en el ingreso del aula.

Su peinado explosivo estaba domado en uno totalmente "decente" mientras su ira era notable en su gesto a las reacciones exageradas del dúo -No se rían- escupió apretando su puño en total contención - Esta atorado y lavarlo no sirve- se excusó -síganle y los matare- amenazo airadamente sin ser escuchado.

El peinado regreso a la normalidad mientras se abalanzaba a sus compañeros divertidos del asunto, en otra mesa Mina, Tsuyu y Jiro se ponían al corriente de sus propias asignaciones señalando el cambio radical de Uraraka quien tenía una postura marcial con un gesto de concentración salvaje.

Kaminari en su pupitre con Mineta volteado en su dirección reflexionando el cambio de la chica de la gravedad quien lanzaba puños en práctica.

Aunque no fuera feliz, Uraraka se estaba tomando muy en serio la formación que recurrió en esa semana.

Minoru Mineta tuvo un cambio radical de gesto a uno oscuro mientras susurraba muy seguro los monstruos que era el género femenino al esconder sus verdaderos seres de la vista pública… el rubio eléctrico solo se preguntó que había visto en sus prácticas con Mt Lady por el pesimismo tan evidente del pequeño.

Entonces Kaminari se percató del trio a sus espaldas volteando a encararlos -pero ustedes tres son los que han cambiado- señalo siendo audible para todos.

Rodeando el asiento de Todoroki, Tenya y Midoriya habían estado platicando en secreto desde que llegaron obligados a salirse del tema cuando cada ojo del salón señalo lo preocupados que estaban al haber enfrentado directamente al asesino de héroes.

Aguardaron al escuchar por sus compañeros la versión oficial sin darle el mínimo crédito a Emiya a la cual ni mencionaron, Midoriya solo observo los discursos con un gesto amargo… bajo la vista un poco cuando Kaminari mención que la fuerza de convicción del asesino de héroes era admirable.

La puerta se escuchó donde Emiya ingresaba en su uniforme planchado sin expresión alguna -buen día- saludo formalmente para ingresar dirigiéndose a su lugar asignado sin dar miramiento alguno aunque recibida por Tsuyu.

Todoroki, Ilda y Midoriya la siguieron con la mirada tan evidente para todos los presentes quienes algunos ocultaron su risa al desconocer el motivo de la sincronización -Ey Todoroki pensé que vivían juntos- lascivamente agrego Mineta.

Kaminari se iba burlar pero sintió un escalofrió, viendo las miradas de muerte aun en el más amable como Izuku, encogiendo al chico del comentario en su asiento -pobre- se burló.

-KIRITSUGU- llamo Eijiro desde el rincón mientras Bakugo lo tenía sujeto de su uniforme por haberse burlado -AYUDA- imploro desesperado.

Ojos desapasionados le dio un desplante frio a esos llenos de esperanzas de socorro, luego dirigió su atención en Bakugo quien sostenía a Sero en su otra mano dándole una mirada de reto para que se metiera… pero esta solo se encogió de hombros decidiendo escuchar a la chica rana por encima de la seguridad de su jurado amigo pelirrojo.

XXXXX

La clase con All Might era práctica por lo cual se dirigieron al exterior en uno de los escenarios planteados para este tipo de situaciones, en la puerta con posición heroica el profesor explicaba las reglas de esta "carrera".

Cuando el primer grupo fue seleccionado y el profesor retirándose al punto de meta el resto de los alumnos con ánimo se sentó entorno a una pantalla que mostraba las diferentes áreas donde sus compañeros se acomodaban en espera del arranque.

Emiya se trató de apartar pero pronto fue rodeada por una cortes Yaoyorozu siendo seguida de Kaminari -ey Emiya, que cuentas- pidió sin lograr más que una simple negativa que lo desinflo.

-Ahora nos sentamos con la belleza fría- Mineta susurro con entusiasmo al eléctrico quien solo negó por las tonterías de su amigo.

-Ey Emiya puedo sentarme- Uraraka expreso totalmente energética señalando la parte delantera de ese grupo peculiar.

-Adelante Uraraka- Kiritsugu afirmo simplemente sin mostrar alguna molestia a la nerviosa niña quien obedeció con rigidez.

Un arqueo imperceptible al notarse en medio de un circulo entusiasta que daban sus puntos de vista sobre los participantes del recorrido, no evito pensar lo evidente que era que en específico aquellos que escucharon la discusión con el profesor Aisawa hayan tenido un golpe de convivio con su ser antisocial.

Negó por la inocencia de estos pero también daba sus puntos de vistas inflexibles de los métodos utilizados por los que estaban en los ensayos, ver que Midoriya había mejorado como lo asumió durante el incidente en el callejón era un hecho… aunque al final termino tropezando dándole la victoria a Seto.

-Oh ahora quien seguirá- Tsuyu reflexiono desde la parte delantera, después de todo cuando llego Emiya ya estaba rodeada como para tomar un asiento cercas.

El tono energético de All Might hizo retorcerse a los más sensibles por la falla del alta voz que poco a poco se estabilizo para dar los siguientes participantes tan claro… concluyendo con el típico "plus ultra"

Kaminari se puso de pie sacudiéndose -Bueno deséenme suerte- alzo su pulgar al grupo se sintió algo intimidado al ser víctima de la mirada intensa de Emiya pero esta le afirmo en lo que esperaba era un buen deseo a su ensayo… era un avance ¿no?

Mineta quiso aprovechar el vacío para acercarse con dobles intenciones a Emiya, quien le lanzo un desplante de mil muertes congelándolo en su lugar… en estas alturas notaba que el pequeño tenía más pensamientos lascivos que en su propia seguridad.

El debate se reanudo bajo las observaciones asertivas de Momo siendo complementada por la estratégica de Emiya, ambas eran un complemento inteligente que dejaba un poco incomoda a Uraraka y sembrando el respeto en el resto de los chicos.

Algunos se percataron que Todoroki se puso de pie acercándose a las chicas, recibió una interrogante de Yaoyorozu la cual negó para centrarse en otro debate con la chica de la gravedad.

-Emiya- la voz monótona hizo eco entre el silencio ocupando el espacio vacío de Kaminari, soltó un suspiro para enfrentar en sus ojos monocromáticos a los oscuros casi dorados en total austeridad-me evades- fue contundente.

Unos fueron obvios en voltear dejando en el olvido el ensayo en el que Ojiro estaba teniendo la delantera.

Inclino su cabeza como si aquella idea fuera estúpida -no lo hago- su tono era apático con ligeras líneas de expresión entre las cejas.

No había duda en su rostro, Shouto arqueo la ceja acusador -Lo haces- expreso uniforme.

Tokoyami al costado miro impasible optando por regresar su atención al ensayo como lo hizo Jiro, otros como Shoji fingían no estar escuchando aunque se inclinara de más en esa dirección… Kirishima casi esperaba las palomitas para disfrutar ese pequeño roce de temperamentos fríos.

Los que estaban enfrente parecían ignorar este intercambio aun la propia Uraraka estaba tan ensimismada que ignoro a Momo cuyo sudor delataba su esfuerzo para no involucrarse en el asunto.

-¿Pelea de enamorados?- Mineta dijo sobre aliento con una sonrisa tan divertida pero sus ojos llenos de decepción ante la idea de una chica libre menos en el mundo.

Bakugo no evito arquear la ceja apretando el agarre en su cruzar de brazos, había ira en su mirada carmesí ante la idea estúpida… no podía lidiar con que esos perdieran el tiempo en payasadas en vez de dedicarse a ser héroes para aplastarlos.

Una atmosfera oscura creció entre ellos -Guárdate tu imaginación Minoru Mineta- advirtió arruinando la imaginación de quienes se estaban inclinando a la idea, solo una sonrisa burlona del chico explosivo era extraña -no querrás saber el filo de mis cuchillos- amenazo seriamente.

Las bocas de más de uno cayó ante la hostilidad, solo el pobre Mineta no sabía dónde meterse para esquivar el desplante de odio infinito combinado con Todoroki -¿es….broma… verdad?- chillo ante la amenaza -LO SIENTO- hizo una reverencia exagerada.

La victoria de Aoyama fue obligada a ser vista por los estudiantes, Midoriya se preguntó que estaba pasando cuando llego instalándose al costado del grupo -¿Qué sucede?- pidió Ilda preocupado por el desorden o mejor dicho, el silencio obligado.

-Parece que Mineta la está pasando mal- Mina agrego con un gesto de total curiosidad, solo Jiro le hizo señas para que no preguntara… algo que notaron los otros recién llegados.

-Emiya, Bakugo, Sato, Asui y Mineta son los siguientes- el alta voz con la voz entusiasta de All might interrumpió la atmosfera pesada que expedía el dúo responsable del silencio.

-Le estoy tomando mucha importancia…- dijo Emiya al ponerse de pie sacudiéndose ligeramente el polvo sin dirigir su atención a Todoroki, en un regaño para sí misma -igual tu Shouto, solo olviden lo que dije- dio la espalda -va lo mismo para Tenya y Modoriya- comenzó a retirarse.

Los últimos solo miraron confundidos al prodigio de hielo y fuego en búsqueda de respuestas, aunque Izuku ya tenía una idea del tema a tratar.

Shouto soltó un suspiro bajando la vista -Suerte Kiritsugu- sereno expreso siendo escuchado cuando la susodicha se detuvo dando un desplante por encima del hombro.

-Muévete zorra- Bakugo golpeo el hombro en hostilidad retadora que solo creció al percatarse que no la movió en consecuencia de la fuerza excesiva intencional.

Un duelo fugaz de miradas para reanudar su partida, el asesino solo pensó que estaba sumido en cosas sin importancia… tratar con adolescentes era tan cansado, reflexiono al colocarse en el punto de partida donde la ciudad llena de obstáculos estaba abriéndose justo delante.

Cerro sus ojos, se concentró en la oscuridad mientras visualizaba su activador mental para abrir sus circuitos en una imagen de una pistola en la que se le quitaba el seguro para preparar a disparar… todo el entorno era nítido, entonces el ensayo inicio.

XXXXX

Mientras se cambiaban de ropa los chicos del 1-A intercambiaban puntos de vista del ensayo y lo que les mostro.

-Pero Bakugo está molesto de ser superado por mucho- Kirishima alardeo con la camisa entre sus manos mostrando su torso trabajado, su sonrisa dientuda al rubio en las mismas condiciones sentado con un gesto del demonio en persona.

-En verdad que Emiya sigue superándonos- Ilda se ajustaba sus anteojos con un leve atisbo de envidia, siendo la velocidad su especialidad al ser superado le daba un golpe a su orgullo.

-Esa zorra- gruño el rubio explosivo apretando el agarre de la pobre prenda de vestir, con un odio brillando en sus ojos tan conocidos para su amigo de infancia Izuku.

Un suspiro de Todoroki -Opto por una rápida solución- su tono monótono ya con su camisa interior puesta esculcando su casillero por un desodorante.

-Pero vieron su gesto mientras esperaba al resto- Sero se burló abotonándose su camisa sin borrar esa sonrisa característica.

-No le agrada mucho el entusiasmo natural de All Might- Tokoyami agrego casi esperando que alguien desmintiera, pero un montón de afirmaciones llovieron ante lo evidente.

Mineta sin embargo estaba en otro descubrimiento mientras volteaba a enfrentar al grupo con un exaltación desbordante listo para decir sobre el agujero que encontró en la pared que conecta al vestidor de las chicas… dio un paso, pero fue interrumpido por un grito conocido que hizo pararse con el zapato medio puesto a Izuku.

-¿Uraraka?- pregunto mirando la pared como si esta le fuera a confirmar.

Todos se miraron interrumpiendo su vestir -¿Qué sucedió?- Sero pregunto al aire esperando que cualquiera respondiera o tuviera la iniciativa de asegurar a las chicas.

-EY ESTAN BIEN- el solidario de Tenya fue quien se acercó a la pared con un tono fuerte para ser escuchado.

No recibieron respuesta por lo cual Ilda opto por recargar su oído en la pared con la esperanza de percibir algo fuera de lo ordinario, levantándose se acercaron con la misma intensión que el presidente, solo Bakugo se mantuvo lejano en gesto de fastidio -si estuvieran muertas seria obvio- dijo con desazón.

Todoroki negó optando por alistarse al saber que Emiya estaba del otro lado, aunque no podía evitar desviar su atención para tratar de saber a qué se debía el grito repentino de su compañera.

-Podemos ver a través de aquí- Mineta señalo su descubrimiento detrás de un poste sonriendo maniaco.

-No puedes- advirtió Ilda bastante molesto por los pensamientos lascivos de su compañero que era obvio en su gesto, cerciorarse del bienestar de las niñas era lo último que le importaba.

Mineta comenzó a describir a cada una de las chicas, hasta agrego a Emiya -no tiene sentido de preservación- negó Todoroki en un susurro.

Pero aquel intento del pequeño estudiante fue truncado dolorosamente por las extensiones de Jiro que ahora provoco un grito de ese lado ante las risas de los menos sensibles sobre el asunto.

-Estamos bien- amortiguado pero claro la voz de Momo expreso a los oídos masculinos.

-¿Qué paso?- Ilda exigió acomodándose los lentes, recibió un silencio muy extenso como si las chicas estuviera pensando en algo.

-Nada, una cucaracha- fue Mina energética, pero los más astutos notaron la mentira pero optaron por ignorarlo.

Kaminari trataba de levantar a un casi ciego Mineta entre burlas del grupo regresando a la jovialidad, solo Midoriya mantuvo su vista en la pared para negar y regresar a su propio negocio.

Del otro lado y semidesnudas, las chicas miraban el motivo del grito repentino de Uraraka con total preocupación hasta lastima.

Emiya les daba la espalda donde tres cicatrices de edad adornaban todo su amplio, expresando lo dolorosa que debió haber sido recibirla siendo cubierta por una camisa interior donde dejaba los hombros adornadas de otras tantas que nacían del torso.

¿Por qué no lo habían visto? Se preguntaron silenciosamente entre ellas sin recibir respuesta adjuntando esto a una distracción.

También notando que en comparación, las otras veces Emiya se vestía tan rápido que cuando recordaban su existencia ya tenía todo cubierto de alguna forma.

Yaoyorozu dio un paso enfrente decidida a dar un consuelo pero las palabras no fueron encontradas en todos los escenarios imaginarios que armo para tratar el asunto, hasta el punto de pensar en ofrecer su hombro para llorar si lo necesitara.

-No le tomen importancia- el tono uniforme de Kiritsugu abotonándose la camisa trunco todo deseo de consuelo que cualquiera quisiera dar -no es nada solo déjenlo- advirtió muy seriamente dando un vistazo por encima de su hombro.

Las chicas compartieron miradas pero afirmaron con tristeza guardar silencio, por lo cual cuando Midoriya enfrento a Uraraka mantuvo la versión de la cucaracha muy firme.

XXXXX

En la azotea durante el almuerzo una figura se había escurrido de los intentos de comer juntos de varios de sus compañeros y aunque no quisiera parecer que lo estaba evadiendo… también de Todoroki.

Emiya se recargaba a la sombra del pequeño cuarto de escaleras mientras su gesto aparentaba que estaba dormida, sin embargo sus sentidos estaban en el exterior en guardia ante cualquier peligro mientras escuchaba a través de unos pequeños audífonos.

Fue un movimiento ágil el instalar micrófono en las diversas salas de la academia, ahora gracias a esto y al leer el comportamiento sospechoso tanto de All Might como de Midoriya llego a un punto histórico que no se había informado a través de libros o el internet en boca del docente.

Era más de lo que esperaba además pareciera que tal tormento en esa academia estaba dando sus frutos.

La existencia del "All For one" el origen del "One for all" durante el fenómeno donde la humanidad se tambaleaba ante la existencia y el crecimiento de la población con quirk.

-Un destino- dijo al abrir sus ojos en la compleja situación en la que Midoriya estaba sumergido por haber heredado el poder para vencer un mal pasado que seguro regresaría bajo la capa de la liga de villanos.

Escuchar las palabras optimistas de Izuku quien aseguraba daría su mejor esfuerzo no ayudaban a la moral torcida del guardián, dándole esperanzas que en verdad el chico aspiraba a ser un héroe con esa mentalidad.

Él podría lograr lo que ella no hizo en vida.

-Porque Alaya- exigió sin fuerza hacia el cielo con la vana idea de ser escuchada, a estas alturas y con el conocimiento recién descubierto razonaba que esta no era el tiempo ideal al cual debió de integrarse.

Quizás en el pasado a la raíz del problema podía ser más efectivo que en esa academia para fingir que aspiraba a ser un héroe justo como en el lejano tiempo donde pensaba inocentemente que se lograría.

Lanzo un sonoro suspiro mirando los mensajes múltiples de Todoroki y Togata (este ultimo pareciera tener mucho tiempo libre para molestarla) que ignoro a favor de prioridades en su mente critica.

¿Dónde estaba la anomalía que detecto? No se suponía que fue enviado para juzgar la sociedad y darle el reporte a Alaya quien tomaría una decisión de ese mundo lejos de su dominio.

Se puso de pie cuando la conversación concluyo en un agradecimiento del símbolo de paz, apagando su celular que monitoreaba la siembra de micrófonos en la academia y guardándoselo para golpear su hombro en intento de relajarse.

Aunque su rostro no mostrara nada de su conflicto, prefirió ignorarlo para ingresar al edificio… esperando que en cualquier instante fuera retirado de ese mundo que lo hería a un nivel que pensó había superado en el momento en que abandono sus emociones.

XXXXX

Cuando Aisawa entro al dominio del 1-A no evito dar un barrido estándar con total aburrimiento, negó con pesimismo para enfrentar al grupo mientras buscaba entre los papeles… avisar de lo cercana de las vacaciones de verano y la advertencia que no se relajarían por 30 días no parecía menguar el impacto de la noticia de un campamento a las mentes juveniles.

Miro como la imaginación comenzó a volar en voz alta para los entusiastas, solo le hizo predecir un dolor de cabeza al docente, también estaban sus excepciones y como siempre… Emiya parecía más entretenida en ver el exterior ahora lejano de la ventana a causa de su actual asiento.

Esperaba que ese campamento también la integrara de manera efectiva.

Ojos hostiles al grupo -SIN EMBARGO- alzo la voz para llamar la atención -el que falle durante el examen de fin de ciclo…- sonrió sádicamente -se quedara en la academia a una tortura terapéutica- el tono era de total amenaza.

-DEMOS LO MEJOR CHICOS- Kirishima alzo su puño en total concentración arruinando la diversión malvada del docente.

XXXXX

No hubo más incidentes conforme el tiempo paso al juicio del guardián, su comportamiento volvió al rutinario con la compañía de Todoroki en conversaciones casuales y en ocasiones realizar los deberes juntos en la biblioteca de la casa.

Había integraciones en la rutina de la academia, personas capaces de querer socializar con ella a pesar de sus desplantes… todos parecían acoplarse muy bien a su actitud y pronto sin darse cuenta, el círculo de amigos a la que se vio obligada a convivir se amplió.

Alistándose para salir, Shouto miro a su colega en la puerta que abría para mostrar el agradable día -ya solo falta una semana para las pruebas de fin de ciclo- expreso en monotonía dando un vistazo al exterior.

Afirmando en total silencio Emiya -Estamos bien en esa área- índico con un suspiro carente de la intención de estudiar algo que no necesitaban.

El chico bicolor estaba de acuerdo, tenían el área tan cubierta que estudiar solo sería una pérdida de tiempo… adoptando la mentalidad fría de Kiritsugu en esa cuestión.

Al llegar a la escuela, entrando al salón el drama era en otro nivel mientras Kaminari reflexionaba en voz alta que no había estudiado nada siendo apoyado de cercas por Mina… esta tenía un gesto despreocupado a pesar de ser la penúltima en posición académica.

Pasando de las conversaciones al azar entorno a los exámenes y el campamento de verano, Emiya se instaló en su lugar siendo saludada como siempre por Tsuyu.

-Ashido Kaminari… demos lo mejor- optimista como siempre Midoriya alentaba a su compañero quejumbroso -es decir… quieres ir con nosotros al campamento verdad-

-SI- energético Ilda apoyo.

-Si tan solo vinieras a clases normalmente no reprobarías ninguna nota- apático Todoroki agrego para ir a su lugar.

-Quizás leer tus apuntes también ayudarían- Tsuyu aconsejo con un dedo debajo de su barbilla pensativa.

-seguro no tiene apuntes- añadió casual Emiya logrando un efecto aplasta moral al chico eléctrico quien seguía con su drama a otro nivel.

Yaoyorozu se ofreció a ayudarles a estudiar, pronto Ojiro, Sero y Jiro se apuntaron formando un grupo de estudio tan entusiasmados.

Bakugo maldecía en un rincón siendo secundado por Kirishima al saber que compartía el tercer lugar con Emiya.

Las clases iniciaron en un tema dando una lista de contenido que probablemente vendría en el examen, hasta que llegó la hora del almuerzo.

Siendo arrastrada por Todoroki y Tsuyu quien pareciera el primero no le quitaba la vista para que no se le escapara a la azotea, Emiya termino en una mesa acompañados de Ilda, Midoriya, Uraraka y Hagakure quien forzosamente cabía entre ellos.

Como siempre el guardián paso de todo contacto directo con el entorno, pasando fácilmente del encuentro con dos estudiantes del 1-B quienes advirtieron la temática del examen práctico aunque golpeando a Midoriya de paso (pareciera había una rivalidad que creció en el festival deportivo).

Para su alivio la hora del almuerzo termino reanudando las clases, Emiya se desconectó hasta que llegó la hora de la salida guardando sus pertenencias para esperar a Shouto… por alguna razón Bakugo estaba más irritado de lo normal haciendo un escándalo contra Izuku hasta el borde de casi acorralarlo enfrente de los que quedaban.

-Te aniquilare, te dejare en el piso con la diferencia entre nosotros…- señalo oscuramente el rubio explosivo al sorprendido Deku -y entonces te matare- por el rabillo del ojo noto al otro objetivo -Y TU TAMBIEN TODOROKI- dio un desplante de muerte en dirección al desprevenido chico, entonces se dirigió donde Emiya esperaba al lado de la puerta con un gesto plano y brazos cruzados -y tu zorra… más te vale que no estés jugando en el examen…- encajo su dedo en el hombro casi doloroso a la vista.

-Ey Bakugo- advirtieron los del salón ante la excesiva fuerza ante sus ojos o la cercanía amenazante, pero se detuvieron al ver la nula reacción de Kiritsugu y como esta les detenía de interferir.

-Me escuchaste zorra- moliendo los dientes casi resoplando en ese rostro inmutable que tanto le irritaba.

-Como quieras Bakugo- su tono era plano sin emoción en sus ojos ni líneas de expresión remarcadas, sujetando ese dedo que seguía encajado en su hombro -solo ahórrate las rabietas es energía desperdiciada-

Se podía ver humo saliendo del rubio explosivo quien aparto su mano del agarre como si fuera quemado, se apartó abriendo la puerta con violencia para cerrarla con la misma intención, dejando al salón silencioso.

-¿Estas bien?- Midoriya se acercó preocupado, Kiritsugu le dio un desplante en blanco afirmando con total aburrimiento… como si no hubiera tratado tan cercas al temperamental chico.

XXXXX

Aisawa caminaba entre las calles con la compañía de Emiya, las personas pasaban en su entorno ajeno al ambiente antisocial que expedían ambos acentuado con la elección de vestimenta oscura por más que el sol este calentando.

El silencio era evidente hasta que llegaron a un amplio parque donde tomaron asiento en una de las bancas con ojos pasivos al horizonte.

Ecos de niños riendo, adultos discutiendo mientras algunos novios pasaban agarrados de las manos…. Una parte muy responsable de Eraserhead razonaba que estaba interrumpiendo horas valiosas de estudio, pero aceptaba que la sobreestimaba lo suficiente para saber que no necesitaba eso para aprobar los exámenes.

-Has mejorado tu situación con tus compañeros- rompió el silencio Aisawa dejando caer su cabeza con pereza en el respaldo, deseando su saco de dormir.

Emiya desplazo su atención a unos niños particularmente molestos en la resbaladero-Son ellos los que no se rinden- admitió con un suspiro casi decepcionado.

-Debe ser frustrante- concibió el docente sabiendo la tortura de ser arrastrado a socializar.

-Mejor que trata al profesor All Might- contradijo astutamente la morena al pasar sus manos por el cabello níveo.

-Tienes un punto, pierdo por mucho con ese tipo- Aisawa se le resbalo una sonrisa mordaz entre su bufanda blanca.

All Might era un hombre totalmente optimista, por lo cual era evidente que Emiya lo evitaba fuera de las clases normales… era como si supiera donde estaba para evitarlo con mayor efectividad.

-Has pensado en tratar a Bakugo- pregunto de repente Kiritsugu, su mente reflexiva era evidente en sus ojos ausentes.

Esto lo tomo desprevenido obligándolo a ver a su pupila… aun en sus ojos resecos eran notable su desconcierto, pero se ablando a favor de regresar su atención al cielo -Sé que el chico tiene un temperamento peligroso…-

-Puede desviarse- interrumpió en el mismo tono monótono, manos apretadas en su regazo eran única evidencia de reojo para el docente.

-¿Te preocupa?- no evito preguntar sin recibir respuesta, obligándolo a un suspiro -veré que puedo hacer- rendido admitió.

El silencio se extendió unos minutos, estas salidas eran parte de su sesión extracurricular pero también servía al docente para conocerla mejor y orientarla, en esas ocasiones era cuando Nighteye le regresaba la moneda llamándolo para saber un estatus.

-una vez conocí a un hombre…- era extraño que ella rompiera el mutismo pero el escucho -el empezó con las mejores intenciones aunque en las peores circunstancias…- soltó un suspiro -entonces en la cumbre de una misión… se dio cuenta que no se podía salvar a todos- miro sus manos de manera distante.

No sabía cómo tomar el hilo de la conversación -espero que ese hombre este bien- atino a decir llegando a la conclusión que quizás hablaba del assasin.

Esto lo sabia Kiritsugu... que Eraserhead pensaría que hablaba de su "padre" y no de ella (aunque eran la misma persona)... a su vez meditaba si estaba haciendo lo correcto en darle ese grado de confianza al docente que seguramente se lo diría a Endeavour y Nighteye (monitoreaba la información que estos se transmitían aunque no podía poner micrófonos en todos lados).

-Quizás si lo está- cerro sus ojos con una imperceptible sonrisa mordaz -si tan solo no existieran las emociones ... -silbo con pesimismo.

Aisawa se puso rígido en un instante -emociones existen por algo, Emiya- advirtió en un tono de experiencia -Estas nos orientan de una manera adecuada como héroes-

Kiritsugu no volteo a enfrentarlo -también son un obstáculo en el rendimiento de una misión difícil- contradijo fríamente.

Apretando los labios en disgusto, aflojando el amarre de su bufanda para que su gesto fuera visible a su estudiante que obligo a verlo -No pienses de esa manera, Emiya- advirtió severamente -quizás tengas razón que en el camino de un héroe esta lleno de situaciones que nos harían desear no tener emociones... pero entonces dejaríamos de ser héroes...-

-Nos transformaríamos en mercenarios... o asesinos- agrego casi en burla Kiritsugu recibiendo un desplante oscuro del adulto.

-No niegues eso Emiya ... es un consejo ... - se puso de pie el profesor con un gesto austero -quizás puedes actuar de manera profesional adormilando las emociones... pero es parte de uno ... es lo que nos hace ser aptos para consolar y salvar personas -

-Aunque tengamos que tomar la decisión de salvar el mayor número y dejar morir al mínimo- el tono era mortal, los ojos no se enfocaban en el profesor de pie enfrente de ella sino en el piso.

Aisawa se revolvió el cabello recibiendo tal comentario como agua fría -el corazón de un héroe es su motor ... Emiya-no supo qué otra cosa decir, como contradecir lo cruda realidad que en escasas veces ha escuchado se han topado algunos héroes de talla internacional.

No era agradable para el áspero Eraserhead tal mentalidad expresada en su estudiante, ya la había pronosticado con sus anteriores sesiones pero ahora fue una platica directa... sin empujarla a abrirse (aunque nunca lograba mas que conversaciones unilaterales o suposiciones)... solo podía maldecir a quien la haya criado por obligarla a ver el lado oscuro de la humanidad.

Odiaba al assasin.

El profesor se quedo mirando a la estudiante cabizbaja con mordacidad, decidiendo que esto seria un reporte que detallaría con Nighteye y viendo con este si lo pasan a Endeavour y Nezu o hasta All Might.

Pero hasta ver los diferentes puntos de vista, no podían dejar que saliera a los oídos de los policías quienes asumirían... como ellos... que el assasin en verdad es el padre de Emiya.

Quitarles la custodia por estas sospechas era predecible, no podia permitirlo... no cuando ella ya estaba tan cerca de sus estudiantes... seria como dar pasos hacia atras.

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo.

Otro y nos vamos?

Neah20 fuera…


	19. Chapter 19

Guardián 19

La sala de reuniones de la academia era algo austero con colores típicos donde plantas solitarias adornaban los rincones y un reloj colgaba en una de sus paredes, los docentes estaban sentados en la mesa en forma de un cuadrado casi completo con papeles en sus respectivos lugares.

Esta reunión era crítica para los profesores quienes asumían el examen seria como en otros años, pero ahora la sugerencia de su director era suplir los robots por batallas reales prediciendo que el nivel de los villanos aumentaría y quizás… batallas más abiertas estarían escritas en un futuro próximo.

Eraserhead al lado de Nezu se mantuvo a través de la reunión que concluyo satisfactorio aunque un poco impactante para algunos, el arrastrar de sillas lleno el espacio y pronto solo dos se mantuvieron en la soledad.

El director puso sus pequeñas manos entrelazadas encima de la mesa, su sonrisa de roedor característica mientras ojos amables enfocaban al profesor austero -ocultas información de Emiya- acuso como si fuera algo natural.

Un gesto aburrido, mirando con una postura descuidada Aisawa solo enfrento esto con un encoger de hombros -no se puede hacer nada- admitió tampoco rechazando tal cosa, mantuvo dicho aspecto lo más privado posible en sugerencia de Nighteye.

-Respeto tu lealtad, Aisawa- el roedor expreso con un largo suspiro sin parecer herido de ser dejado al lado tan repentinamente cuando también era alguien envuelto indirectamente con la estudiante particular.

-No solo es eso, Director- se disculpó Eraserhead a la larga -simplemente acordamos que sería simple que usted no supiera- ofreció como una ofrenda.

-No tienes que darme motivos, se lo que Nighteye vio… y la mejor manera de lidiar con "esa" visión- Nezu se encogió de hombros -pero me temo que no puedo detener tanto como quisiera la curiosidad policiaca- advirtió.

Un arqueo era única evidencia en el gesto cansado del docente aunque por debajo de su bufanda los hombros se tensaron -El assasin no ha aparecido para alertarlos- el tono era de excusa, pero era verdad en su mente critica… sin motivos no había porque empujarla a un interrogatorio porque el sospechaba que no se quedaría en eso.

-Pero el que pudiera hacerlo en cualquier momento los pone al borde-Nezu tenía una seriedad manchando ese carácter cortes -ahora con el asesino de héroes… la liga de villanos… no pueden dejar otro cabo suelto igual de peligroso- explico las razones de los detectives.

Una mueca ligeramente cabreada -Así que acosaran a una niña- espeto con total disgusto en su tono.

-Entiendo tu molestia, pero debo apoyarlos- admitió el director aunque tuviera grandes influencias debía mantenerse del lado de la policía.

Un ligero tic en su ojo, aumentando el agarre de sus manos cruzadas -ni siquiera ese sujeto se ha presentado- harto insistió manteniéndose cortes ante el director.

Un suspiro cansado -sé que cada alumno tuyo es importante, Aisawa- el ratón dio un salto para bajar de la alta silla.

-Lo son- aunque fuera el más distante o desinteresado, cada uno de esos niños bajo su mando eran la razón por la que seguía enseñando.

Orgullo brillo en el director por la nula negativa del sobrio docente -aunque al principio tuviste un comienzo particularmente difícil con Emiya… -

Un bufido de Eraserhead porque eso era mínimo, en un inicio el mismo buscaba algún motivante que señalara peligrosa a esa niña… a estas alturas, con lo que sabía… era un cambio radical de mentalidad, lo aceptaba a regañadientes… porque con todo su buen corazón, no podía dejar a la deriva a tan prometedor héroe.

-Ahora la resguardas más que a ninguno- negó cual niño regañado.

-Ella lo necesita, ninguno de mis estudiantes presentan su nivel de estrés… ninguno esta solo- bajo la mirada para coincidir con la del director tan firme en sus motivos y lejos de flaquear en lo que tomo como responsabilidad.

Nezu rio todavía el orgullo brillando en sus oscuros ojos -respeto tu entrega, Aisawa- alabó volteando para dirigirse a la puerta -sin embargo… cuando te diga… tendrás que retirarte de esa responsabilidad-

-No lo hare- advirtió Eraserhead algo sorprendido de esta conclusión.

-No es una sugerencia…- mirando por encima de sus hombros, el dominio característico de Nezu salió a flote acallando al docente -es una orden profesor Aisawa… - tosió un poco volviendo su atención a la puerta que abría con dificultad -pero esto será en un futuro según mis suposiciones-

Ojos resecos eran un pozo profundo cuando el director abandono sin molestarse en ayudarlo en abrir la puerta.

Se mantuvo en esa sala solitaria mirando a la nada, negando con un suspiro medito el siguiente paso buscando su propio teléfono en el cual busco el contacto deseado al cual llamo -¿Nighteye?- pregunto al ponerse de pie -hay una manera de asegurar la custodia de Emiya de forma indefinida- su cuestión era seria al dejar su mano en la manija de la puerta escuchando con atención -sí, estoy seguro que Endeavour no será suficiente… es solo un tutor ante la ley- dijo al abrir -estoy preocupado… Nezu insinuó que la policía está más…- se interrumpió -entiendo, no me preocupare en exceso- volteo los ojos al colgar.

Como llego a confiar en una persona tan distante como ese hombre antiguo compañero de All Might era un completo misterio, quizás era una de las ventajas que trajo consigo Emiya… pues seguro no trataría con el sujeto de no ser necesario… guardando su teléfono para salir de la sala Eraserhead soltó un sonoro suspiro.

En un inicio no tenía ningún conocimiento de las habilidades de Sir Nighteye que lo llevo a una discusión aquella noche en su casa, había "visto" el futuro de Emiya…. admitía que fue un tonto en asumir que teniendo la ventaja de saber lo que vendría sería fácil lidiar con todo lo demás.

-Mejor olvídalo- murmuro irritado al perderse entre los pasillos.

Sin embargo el área ahora abandonada de la sala de reuniones, un micrófono estaba enterrado tan invisible para cualquiera en una de sus plantas… de este un ligero parpadeo oculto por la tierra para apagarse.

XXXXX

El salón estaba en un silencio sepulcral poco característico para el 1-A, la concentración brillaba en sus gestos mientras contestaban con lo mejor que tenían los exámenes que decidirían no solo su futuro como primeros años… sino el viaje en verano.

Algunos tenían que ordenar sus prioridades si se esforzaban más por el segundo motivante.

Solo el escuchar del arrastre de los lápices con el eco del reloj no ayudaba a los nervios de los más sensibles, algunos tan inclinados en los pupitres en total entrega mientras otros parecían una concentración menos dramática.

A la vista de Aisawa era predecible que Emiya terminara antes de tiempo seguida de Bakugo quien al notar lo mismo le lanzo una mirada sucia predecible, el chico era tan competitivo que podía ser peligroso.

Recargado en el escritorio mientras el tiempo seguía pasando a la vista aburrida del docente sumergido en sus pensamientos por lo discutido con el director… luego la sugerencia de Emiya de tratar con Bakugo… suspiro, había olvidado lo último pero ya trabajaba para acercarse al chico durante el campamento de verano.

Pronto más estudiantes terminaban sus exámenes, Aisawa se mantuvo impasible dando vistazos a los estudiantes para que guardaran silencio con efectividad… manteniendo el ambiente sobrio para quienes seguían escribiendo.

El reloj marcaba la hora próxima y sonrió como tiburón debajo de la bufanda para apartarse de su recargadera -Bien… -llamo la atención de los chicos, burlándose de los que se apresuraban a escribir prediciendo que estaba por anunciar la conclusión de su examen -se terminó el tiempo- aplaudió con diversión pintando sus pupilas.

Los quejidos de Kaminari y Ashido eran música para sus oídos.

XXXXX

Nighteye se alistaba mirándose al espejo de esa lujosa pero austera habitación donde los grandes ventanales iluminaban lo amplio dando un aspecto tranquilo.

Se detuvo cuando iba a realizar el nudo de esa corbata, ver su reflejo regresándole esa mirada llena de algo de culpa por los sucesos que lo orillaron a tener contacto con su antiguo compañero para concluir con ese lazo.

La intención del austero hombre mientras quitaba una pelusa invisible del hombro de su traje gris satisfecho de estar listo para retirarse -hubiera querido respetar tu espacio… All Might- se disculpó a la nada acomodándose sus anteojos con humildad.

Los recientes sucesos habían obligado a verse, pero él no empujaría ninguna conversación con su ídolo, por lo cual ante el círculo menos probable en el que se integraría… nadie cuestiono su actitud distante con el símbolo de paz algo que agradecía.

No gustaba de Endeavour… eso pensó al salir de su departamento cerrando con diligencia… Eraserhead era un dolor de cabeza recién descubierto… reflexiono con una sonrisa burlona al haber regresado los acosos telefónicos que aunque informativos eran molestos a su manera… luego estaba Nezu, el director había sido desplazado por su propio consejo.

Esperando el ascensor entro saludando a algún vecino que le regreso el gesto intimidado por su presencia que ignoro.

No descuidaba sus prioridades con su actual centro de investigación con cierto individuo, pero ahora se enfocaba en alguien quien los reunió en ese círculo inestable de convivio obligado sin saberlo… obviamente…. La descubrió por azares del destino.

Al salir para buscar sus llaves de su auto de lujo, su cabello pulcramente peinado mientras ingresaba al área del conductor.

Manejando pensaba en ese incidente donde la conoció por primera vez, fue durante uno de sus escasos días libres… había salido a comprar otro traje gris que había visto en un escaparate cuando había chocado el hombro de alguien.

Por reflejo se sostuvo dando un desplante austero que sabía intimidaba a los villanos pero se encontró con un gesto delicado de tez morena, ojos sin emociones le regresaban la mirada sin perturbarse por su presencia.

Esperando la luz verde, Nighteye miro al exterior con un suspiro un tanto arrepentido -que me llevo a hacerlo- se dijo a si mismo con un dolor desconocido, la palidez acentuó ese gesto demolido por recuerdos de su ruptura con All Might.

Uso su Quirk ante todo pronóstico autoimpuesto… lo lamento al segundo de darse cuenta cuando miraba la figura de la chica con la que había chocado, entonces vio un sinfín de posibilidades que lo removieron de sus propios cimientos obligándolo a olvidar sus traumas.

Era un cambio… uno grande y aunque no fuera el deseado, todavía tenía gran influencia en el entorno con los obstáculos que dejan en ridículo sus preocupaciones.

Fue tenue pero tan invasivo que fue expulsado tambaleante sin rastro de la niña en su circunferencia…. Entonces la había localizado durante el festival deportivo de la academia decidiendo ofrecer un espacio para un interno.

Cuando arranco el auto reflexiono que le gustaba expresar la apariencia de saberlo todo -pero admito que no se gran parte de ella- soltó un suspiro vaciando su mente de recuerdos cuando empezó a ver el edificio que es su destino.

-Bestia de alaya- reflexiono ausente, no había dado con un significado claro de dicho termino pero lo único que sabía era que este se refería a alguien o algo... suspiro, no podía darle vueltas más al asunto era momento de adentrarse a su papel.

XXXXX

El cambio no había caído muy grato para quienes estaban esperando un examen práctico como el de ingreso, congelándolos en el acto de entusiasmo… mientras el director bajaba del hombro de Eraserhead en el que se había escondido entre la bufanda… ayudado por No 13 sin detener su explicación a los estudiantes.

Cada uno en su traje de héroe se daban miradas para luego dirigirlas a los profesores enfrente también formados.

Ya en el suelo aumentado con la sombras de la posición del sol, el ratón en traje apretó sus puños -de ahora en adelante nos concentraremos en pruebas en batallas con personas…- expreso oscuramente -y enfatizaremos el ambiente de enseñanza a algo más cercano a batallas reales…- casi sonrió dando escalofrió a los estudiantes más sensibles -lo cual, chicos y chicas es todo lo que debo anunciar… dicho eso…- tomo un aliento -los haremos formar parejas ¡para enfrentarse contra uno de nuestros docentes!-

Un gesto sombrío de Uraraka -¿con nuestros maestros?- no evito sentirse superada.

Eraserhead dio un paso enfrente -ahora, con quien estarán emparejados y con cual maestro pelearan…- dio un barrido a los estudiantes -ya ha sido decidido- expreso uniforme -la forma en que se mueven, sus notas y su grado de familiaridad…- soltó un suspiro -hemos juzgado personalmente como serán emparejados basado en todo esto y listaremos las peleas ahora-

Una mano se alzó interrumpiendo el discurso -Disculpe Profesor…- Momo soltó un suspiro apenado al ser objeto de las miradas de la multitud -pero somos un número impar-

Eraserhead volteo los ojos ante lo obvio de la observación que en algún punto del inicio también habían señalado (Ensayo con All Might), pero se guardó el comentario mordaz -Yaoyorozu ya pensamos en eso- murmuro avergonzándola como consecuencia.

-No queremos que se sientan inferiores chicos- Nezu volvió a tomar la palabra en clara advertencia -pero aquí hay alguien que no encaja con ninguno de ustedes al igual que tampoco contra ninguno de nuestros docentes- explico.

Apretando los labios -Quizás contra mí- contradijo Eraserhead obviamente molesto por alguna decisión que se tomó fuera de su juicio.

El director le dio un gesto amargo -como decía…- ignoro fácilmente la queja -por lo cual tome la petición dada por uno de los héroes profesionales en participar de manera activa en los exámenes por primera vez en la historia de la academia- aplaudió.

Ante esto algunos se miraron nada entusiastas como lo era el ratón -alguien de afuera- susurro Midoriya casi parpadeando de más por tal solución algo descabellada.

-Por supuesto- añadió el director haciendo brincar al que pensó lo dijo en voz baja -alguien de afuera vendrá únicamente a ser parte de la prueba- volvió a repetir en otras palabras.

Todoroki al lado de Emiya no evito mirarla de reojo un desplante que no pasó desapercibido al juicio de Aisawa quien oculto en su bufanda una sonrisa por lo astuto del chico… aun sabía que la propia chica sabia de sus decisiones.

-Entonces quien es- cuestiono Ilda acomodándose sus anteojos con seriedad en el asunto.

-Sir Nighteye- la voz intensa llego a oídos de los estudiantes que se pusieron firmes en consecuencia, la figura ajena a los que acostumbraban se acercaba a paso seguro mientras se acomodaba sus anteojos que le daban un gesto estricto.

-No es necesario que te presentes solo- Eraserhead contradijo mordaz, el recién llegado le dio un desplante retador demostrando, para quienes no los habían visto juntos… que había algún tipo de sentido competitivo austero entre ambos.

Shouto volvió a voltear a Kiritsugu sabiendo que esta era la culpable de que esos dos se conocieran, aunque solo lo había visto una vez desde que fue lo de las practicas conocía que era el empleador electo por Aisawa para su compañera.

Emiya por su parte no hizo ninguna gesticulación, tan neutral que muchos de los docentes que no la trataban recurrentemente se preguntaban si estaba viva.

-Bien, así que él se añadirá entre los docentes para cubrir ese número impar- Nezu añadió optimista ignorando el duelo de miradas a su espalda de ese dúo antisocial.

-Niños… -Llamo el profesional que fue reconocido por un entusiasta Midoriya que se abstenía de saltar como fan, Nighteye desplazo un brillo calculador que opaco toda emoción -espero que den lo mejor para pasar este examen… y agradezcan que no soy su rival- austero complemento dando a conocer que sabía quién enfrentaría.

Anunciando los equipos Eraserhead dio un paso enfrente -Yaoyorozu y Todoroki…- ante esto sonrió como tiburón -contra mí- no evito disfrutar de la confusión de dichos mencionados -Bakugo y Midoriya contra…-

-Mi- interrumpió All Might con una postura casi intimidante, dejando estupefactos a dicho dúo no solo por ser pareja sino por lo que enfrentarían.

-Los once grupos comenzaran en sus respectivos escenarios simultáneamente…- añadía mas desinteresado e ignorando al símbolo de paz, Aisawa invoco la atención del entorno -la idea general de la prueba se les será explicada por el profesor con el que estarán luchando… serán transportados por los buses del campus, el tiempo es valioso así que diríjanse rápidamente al punto de partida- añadió con un suspiro.

Los estudiantes estaban nerviosos escuchando los grupos y contra quien se enfrentarían algunos incrédulos de su pareja pero no objetando nada en contra, pronto fue evidente quien estaría solo cuando no la integraron.

-QUE SIGNIFICA ESO- el explosivo Bakugo advirtió señalando groseramente a Emiya quien parecía tan neutral como siempre.

-Bakugo cálmate…- llamo Eraserhead con un desplante de muerte que asilencio muy apenas al temperamental chico -como lo dijo el director, ella simplemente no encaja con ninguno de ustedes- omitió la parte de los profesores al estar por completo en desacuerdo.

-Pero es injusto- gruño con un moler de dientes viendo la ventaja que esa zorra tendría al enfrentar a un profesional sola -ME OPONGO- grito vibrando de ira.

-No lo veas de esa manera…- aburrido Aisawa replico dando un vistazo que a comparación del resto, el único irritado era el explosivo -aquí ella quizás tenga la desventaja… en una pelea uno contra uno… ustedes quienes fueron acomodados como parejas tienes mejores probabilidades de pasar- explico.

-Entonces es injusto- Ilda con su sentido de justicia replico enfadado que le dieran la desventaja a uno de ellos.

El profesor pronto tendría un dolor de cabeza ante las diferentes quejas -Emiya no tiene nada que replicar- mordaz interrumpió a Tsuyu señalando que en efecto, la susodicha parecía estar en un mundo aparte de las molestias en su nombre.

-Ey Emiya, estás de acuerdo- pidió Midoriya con nerviosismo, esos ojos oscuros parecían enfocarlo.

-Si- fue su corta respuesta tan indiferente a las molestias o la desventaja que tendría, por el contrario tenía un interés en el interior a tal desarrollo viendo fijamente a Nighteye quien era alguien capaz según las incesantes platicas de Togata (quien seguía buscándola).

Una sonrisa voraz por parte de Eraserhead a sus estudiantes -supérenlo- desecho prontamente con un movimiento de mano descuidada que atrajo un voltear de ojos desaprobatorio del resto de los docentes e invitado que no estaban dispuestos a replicar.

XXXXX

El escenario se encontraba en el USJ, Emiya no había hablado con Nighteye y tampoco este lo había intentado cuando subieron a los camiones que los trajeron a ese punto, compartieron con el equipo de Uraraka y Aoyama en un silencio sepulcral.

Llegaron a una cúpula donde la puerta estaba cerrada, abriéndose para mostrar un ambiente hostil de lluvia constante y oscuridad que quizás serán un problema al cual estaban planeando someterla.

-Bien Emiya- el tono monótono de Nighteye dando la espalda a la puerta del escenario donde un relámpago iluminaba el momento justo -el límite es de 30 minutos…- su tono era claro -la condición para ganar será ya sea ponerme estas esposas…- mostro unos brazaletes que lanzo para ser atrapado con destreza -o que escapes del escenario- expreso -pero sé que no harás lo último-

-Escoger tus peleas te hacen un buen héroe- replico Kiritsugu con templanza, no había titubear ante el invitado que mostro una sonrisa gallarda.

-No sé si sentirme ofendido de tanta confianza que te tienes… Emiya- expreso algo divertido de lo inmutable de la chica aun a estas alturas.

-No es de sabios subestimar-la adolescente indico sin una pizca de burla.

-Pero me estas insinuando que puedes contra mí-arqueando la ceja expreso totalmente ajeno Nighteye, cruzando sus brazos en el pecho.

-Si fuera un caso real… seria mi prioridad suprimir la amenaza- señalo con astucia sorprendiendo una vez más al austero profesional con la firmeza en el tono -y solo es esposarlo- desestimo la morena al acomodarse la capucha roja que ocultaba sus rasgos entre sombras.

-No debo decirte que…- ajustándose sus anteojos con un gesto sombrío -pienses en mí como un verdadero villano- advirtió mientras daba el pase a la estudiante quien dio un desplante de saber lo serio que sería el examen.

El agua era fría, el viento fuerte pero ambos se integraron al escenario con efectividad hasta llegar al centro del lugar escuchando con atención como el cronometro se postulaba en los treinta minutos y con ello… el inicio del examen fue dado.

XXXXX

Recovery Girl estaba en una habitación solitaria en una silla de aspecto cómodo donde sus pies no tocaban el suelo, se recargo con placer para ampliar su visión ante las múltiples pantallas que proyectaban los diversos escenarios donde algunas luchas iniciaron de la manera más violenta.

-Ese dúo- negó algo decepcionada al ver la mala sincronización de Midoriya con Bakugo, desastrosa competencia donde pareciera no tenían la intención de trabajar juntos.

La mayoría opto por esconderse para la planeación, por lo cual el que catalogo como peor entre los equipos se lucían cuando All Might derribaba edificios con su espantoso poder superándolos si los gestos de terror no los delataba.

-No hay ningún herido- dijo optimista de que no fuera necesaria su intervención por el momento, entonces desvió su atención a una pantalla en específico donde las sombras de las nubes tormentosas, el agua cayendo violentamente o los relámpagos iluminando de manera artificial no mostraba a sus ocupantes.

-Oh interesante- no había ruido, pero pronto encontró a la niña quien opto por cubrirse con el entorno en una muestra de sigilo que cualquier profesional desearía, el agua escurriendo en su rostro cubierto por la capucha, era una molestia mínima… entonces Nighteye surgía de entre uno de los callejones para pararse en medio de la calle llena de charcos con sus dedos de la mano izquierda entre sus cejas pensativo.

-Midiéndose mutuamente… ¿no saben que es de tiempo?- se interrogo divertida la testigo de ese evento con total curiosidad, no había desesperación como en los otros escenarios ni siquiera destrucción o un enfrentamiento indirecto.

Recovery Girl no evito el sentimiento de lastima en dirección a la niña quien ahora ocupaba la mayoría de la pantalla de elección, desde que la trato se topó con un cuerpo maltratado que quiso reportar al director en su momento.

-Pero no pude, ella lo solicito y como profesional no le daré la espalda a su confianza- se dijo a si misma tratando de convencerse que había hecho lo correcto.

El choque iluminada por el rayo del momento, un bokken pulido de corta longitud en color oscuro es el arma de elección de Emiya en tan fuerte empuje que Nighteye en verdad retrocedía entre el salpicar del agua sosteniéndolo con sus manos desnudas… las ventanas podían haber temblado del puro impacto atrayendo una sonrisa soberbia en el austero adulto.

La anciana se burló ante lo divertido que se la estaban pasando algunos, incluyendo a Nighteye o Eraserhead quienes parecían no esconder que tomaban esto como un juego que un examen…. Sabía que estaba siendo dura, quizás era una cosa mala que no pudiera escuchar lo que estuvieran diciéndose en ambos equipos.

No pudo evitar en concentrarse en el equipo que trataba con Eraserhead quien después de una persecución donde el hielo pareciera truncar su asedio, concluyo de una manera repentina capturándolo, sonrió -después de todo el hombre es un blando- medito al ver lo orgulloso que se miraba el tutor del logro de sus estudiantes.

-El primer equipo en completar la prueba es…. Todoroki y Yaoyorozu- advirtió por el alta voz en todos los escenarios sabiendo que con esto llenaba de nervios a los que quedaban en juego.

Claro que el escenario de la lluvia era la excepción de tal desesperación por saber que uno de sus colegas habían concluido, después del choque inicial y un intercambio fugaz de golpes… Emiya retrocedió a las sombras siendo perseguida de cercas por el invitado.

Se recargo en su asiento disfrutando del espectáculo, a estas alturas respetaba en mayor grado a Eraserhead por ser uno de los responsables de esa peculiaridad tan misteriosa como lo era Emiya y por decisión propia.

La anciana sabía que dicho docente sospecha de los daños físicos de la niña aunque no le hayan dicho nada y actúa como si no lo supiera, era algo que admiraba de Aisawa… ese sentido de cautela en temas delicados.

Soltó un suspiro viendo como el resto de los escenarios parecían estar en aprietos a cierto grado -All Might- negó al verlo levantar a Midoriya con una mano como un trofeo y debajo de su pie a Bakugo impotente.

-¿Muere?- no pudo evitar repetir lo que Bakugo había dicho en voz alta mientras trataba de lanzar a Midoriya al punto de salida… ver su tenacidad en truncar los avances del símbolo de paz aun a costa de su propia seguridad, el chico era una persona autodestructiva como Izuku y esto la entretuvo.

-Así que lo salvaste- Recovery girl se burló sabiendo lo orgulloso del chico explosivo, todo un suspiro para anunciar ante todos los demás los que ya concluyeron el examen… se puso de pie sabiendo que era cuestión de tiempo que All Might llegara con los heridos.

XXXXX

La lluvia resonaba en los tejados de las casas diversas en un silencio de muerte mientras entre las sombras una presencia buscaba resguardo debajo de unas escaleras de incendios, su capucha estaba rasgada optando por bajarla mostrando un golpe en su mejilla derecha y una herida en su frente que se lavaba con el agua.

Su cabello ahora pegado a su rostro dándole un aspecto austero o poco ordinario para quienes la conocían.

Busco con cautela en la calle vacía, calculando el entorno no había más que daños mínimos en la calle principal… busco concentrado en su entorno, ampliando sus sentidos y en caso de haber civiles, estos ya hubieran sido evacuados.

Subestimo el nivel de actuación como villano de Nighteye, debía aceptar que el sujeto si estaba en ese lado de la sociedad sería un peligro que no dudaría en descartar.

Pero siendo este un examen, no podía jugar con la rudeza típica con la que hubiera tratado el tema… por lo cual mantuvo su expresión en blanco mientras fingía buscar entre sus ropas sacando otro bokken para aferrarse en su mano desocupada.

Ahora soltó un largo suspiro -EQUIPO ASUI/TOKOYAMI HA COMPLETADO EL EXAMEN- sonó por encima de los truenos advirtiendo que el tiempo se estaba acabando.

Pero a comparación de cualquiera de sus compañeros en los otros escenarios, el pánico no era un sentimiento que la embargaba cuando se movía entre las calles hasta el lado contrario ocupando las sombras como cubierta efectiva.

Hizo un cambio drástico en una de las calles, abriéndose paso en la avenida principal ya accidentada del primer encuentro donde por su percepción sabia su contrincante aparecería en cualquier momento.

-A donde crees que vas, Emiya- pidió una voz dándole alcance a su costado, los lentes acomodándoselos aun a esa velocidad.

Freno de manera repentina dando media vuelta para golpear con su bokken al oponente que se agacho para esquivarla entonces bajo el otro prediciendo dicho movimiento fallando nuevamente al clavarse en el pavimento salpicando el agua.

Pronto el timer alter entro en función elevando el nivel que había estado usando hasta ese momento.

Nighteye amplio sus ojos sintiendo los ligeros roses de los bokken en sus extremidades entonces esa mirada sin emociones de la adolescente que le advertía que le estaba tomando el pelo, tomo la decisión de apartarse de un salto.

-Los civiles fueron evacuados… - su tono frio resonó por encima de la lluvia mientras Nighteye aterrizaba con gracia a la distancia -entonces ¿A dónde cree que voy señor villano?- pidió sin intención alguna solo en una postura marcial con los bokken de apoyo en cada mano.

Replicaría pero la chica estaba en su torso superando la primera velocidad a la que se había acostumbrado hasta el punto en que las gotas del agua retrocedieron a su estela - _me hizo creer que ese era su límite-_ pensó ante la astucia solo atino a dar un paso atrás.

Nighteye se había ajustado a los anteriores choques por lo cual esto lo tomo por sorpresa así que verse esposado en el instante fue predecible… aunque algo de decepción por terminar de esa manera.

-Tener un villano como usted suelto, no sería algo que me dejaría dormir- admitió en su papel Emiya dando un desplante vacío al "invitado" quien hizo un gesto congelado para después negar con una sonrisa ligera.

-La mente para preocuparse de los civiles, usarte como distracción y hacer pensar a tu enemigo que tenías cierto límite para que se ajuste a consecuencia, de esta manera no se esperarían un ataque de esa magnitud- resumió con un oscurecimiento de sus anteojos, cabellos despeinados a causa del agua le daban un toque informal poco característico.

-Equipo Emiya, ha aprobado el examen- resonó en el alta voz interrumpiendo el gesto calculador que ambos duelistas compartían, después anuncio la propia victoria de Jiro y Koda.

-Bien es hora de salir de aquí, creo que enfermaremos- expreso uniforme Nighteye desasiendo con facilidad las esposas ante la mirada recriminadora de Emiya que ignoro.

Ambos bajo la lluvia caminaban uno al lado del otro sin dirigirse la palabra… esta escena iluminada por los rayos, era una apariencia ajena a la acostumbrada para Midoriya quien observo todo desde las pantallas.

El chico pecoso tenía un brillo de admiración pura en sus ojos ante la clara diversión de Recovery Girl.

XXXXXX

TIEMPO FUERA… EL EXAMEN DE FINAL DE CICLO HA TERMINADO

Estas palabras resonaron por todo el campus aliviando el corazón de quienes apenas lograron concluirla con éxito (Mineta/Sero).

O trayendo miseria a quienes no habían logrado salir de los escenarios correspondientes (Kirishima/Sato y Kaminari/Ashido).

XXXXX

Unas vendas cubrían las palmas de sus manos en evidencia de la fuerza con la que tuvo que lidiar, ajustándose las gafas desfilaba en los pasillos de la academia hacia la salida… Nighteye no daba ningún vistazo al entorno carente de alguna expresión.

-Fue más difícil de lo que pensaste- pidió una voz saliendo de uno de los pasillos, Eraserhead le daba un gesto de total burla señalando las vendas.

Un desplante irritado -vamos- dijo cortante señalando la puerta.

-No me ordenes- secamente contradijo el austero héroe pero obedeciendo.

No había gente en la academia por lo cual ver tal dúo era una imagen que carecería de testigos, el atardecer era cercano y al concluir el examen varios de los alumnos se retiraron.

-Fue un reporte interesante el de Emiya- Eraserhead rompió al quedar debajo del marco de entrada a la academia.

-No fueron exageraciones- Nighteye se recargo en la pared con sus brazos cruzados, su vista al edificio.

-Yo sé que no lo fueron, yo mismo tuve esa misma observación al inicio de curso- soltó un suspiro exasperado Aisawa.

-¿Entonces llegaste a la misma conclusión?- cuestiono siendo esta la primera vez que hablaban de esa manera profesional y sin nadie más presente (o teléfono).

-Supongo, es por eso que viniste…- acuso -querías cerciorarte que no mentía- desde expreso en toda su postura descuidada.

-No necesita entrenamiento, ella conoce sus propias habilidades y limites- ajeno a la irritación, Nighteye recito para sí mismo de manera previsora.

-Pero es su actitud- Eraserhead espeto nada simpático, cerrando sus ojos para masajearse la nuca.

-Siempre lo es- contradijo el severo profesional al separarse de su pared, para dar la espalda -ten cuidado en el campamento- advirtió.

-Tan vago… mínimo dime que pasara- gruño Eraserhead.

Pero el hombre simplemente se separó guardándose el futuro próximo a suceder, sabiendo que este sería importante para el desarrollo.

XXXXX

Fin del capítulo.

Otro! Pues claro no tengo mucho trabajo y seguro en enero me desaparezco de tanto que tendre!

Bien, Las cicatrices de Emiya no fueron dichas a los directivos ni tutores a peticion de esta... pero bueno, no es algo que le interese esconder por lo cual muchos se daran cuenta en el transcurso (como ya sucedio con las chicas).

Ella sigue con la misma actitud ajena, pero la siguen integrando a costa de esto.

Gracias muchas gracias a quienes se toman el tiempo de leer y dejar review!

Neah20 fuera…


	20. Chapter 20

Guardian 20

Cuando se acomodaba la corbata del uniforme delante del ventanal de esa habitación tradicional, Emiya meditaba sus resultados del examen práctico con cuidado de sus acciones y lo cerca que estuvo de llevarlo a otro nivel que pudiera delatarla más de lo que ya está.

Estaba trabajando bajo instinto y perdía una parte de su esencia en el convivio obligado, suspiro esperando que en el momento decisivo llevara a cabo su trabajo con la misma diligencia en que se esperaba de él o ella.

Sus ojos oscuros tomaron un tinte frio al apretar el nudo para alisar su camisa que fajo dentro de su pantalón, se dio la vuelta para enfrentar el reflejo desagradable de la estudiante a la que se acostumbró… luego estaba ese moretón en su mejilla y el corte que sobresalía de su flequillo evidencia del examen del día anterior.

Nighteye fue duro pero no se lo tomo en serio, levantando el flequillo hizo una mueca del dolor que se tragó fácilmente… fue orgullo de su parte no permitir que Recovery Girl le diera atención, pero fue mínimo… su verdadera intención fue no pasar tiempo en privado con la enfermera.

Es molesto que la quieran alentar a decir de sus cicatrices, predecibles pensamientos de adultos… no evito burlarse mentalmente -hay algo mal- pidió mirándose la mano, había sido un carraspeo en la mañana pero era imposible ¿verdad? La opción de enfermarse no era buena para alguien como él (ella).

Un vibrar al lado de su mano la saco de sus cavilaciones, percatándose del celular cuyo brillo de cierta aplicación le hizo fruncir el ceño ligeramente… desbloqueando e ingresando la clave necesaria para acceder a la aplicación, solo pudo arquear la ceja ante la advertencia.

-Así que si hay un traidor- expreso con total neutralidad al negar para comenzar a borrar con rápidos dedos la aplicación y con ella el intento de rastreo.

Negó con pesimismo al saber que cada micrófono implantado en la academia acababan de ser eliminados, aunque podía decirse que el objetivo ya fue cumplido por lo cual no le tomo más importancia.

La puerta se escuchó abriéndose para mostrar a Fuyumi asomándose con su sonrisa amable -¿esta lista?- pidió al ingresar -por dios, esos golpes- no evito tomar la barbilla para examinarla con preocupación.

Un suspiro -estoy bien, pedí curarme de manera natural- expreso uniforme al dar un paso hacia atrás para apartarse del agarre ansioso.

Un quejido de la mayor Todoroki, poniendo sus manos en la cadera en amonestación -estoy segura que ninguno de mis hermanos aceptara tal respuesta- señalo de manera severa.

Emiya bufo, había conocido al resto de los hermanos de esa casa como para saber que Fuyumi exageraba, solo esos dos la trataban como parte de la familia y no un invitado impuesto por Enji Todoroki.

-Buen día- Shouto también se asomaba con la vista fija en las dos chicas delante del espejo, dio un desplante en blanco nada interesado en preguntar lo que sucedía -vamos tarde- expreso neutral.

-No puedes entrar de esa manera Shouto- regaño su hermana al desinteresado menor quien ya estaba dentro del cuarto.

Shouto miro confundido -¿Por qué no?- replico secamente no viendo lo inadecuado del asunto.

Un desplante de muerte por parte de Fuyumi -no es correcto- expreso con exasperación por la cabeza dura del chico que le regresaba la mirada en blanco.

-olvídalo- Emiya lanzo de improviso deteniendo la discusión unilateral -en seguida estoy lista ¿terminaste?- pregunto a Shouto quien afirmo.

-No se ve bien esos golpes ¿necesitas alguna crema?- replico desinteresado el chico bicolor sacando de entre sus pertenencias un frasco que miro impasible para luego lanzarlo al que la atrapo con destreza.

-No preguntare como es que tienes eso ahí- replico Fuyumi rendida.

Kiritsugu suspiro regresándose para aplicar la crema ante el gesto satisfecho de Shouto por ser de utilidad, regresándola para ser guardado en su mochila.

Un suspiro de la mayor -¿Por qué no usas el uniforme adecuado?- pregunto acomodando su cabello blanco detrás de su oreja -me dijo el señor Aisawa que lo permitía… pero no entiendo tu deseo por ese vestir- dio un gesto abatido.

Shouto arqueo la ceja con un largo suspiro por el nuevo intento de su hermana de lograr convencer a Kiritsugu de cambiar de guardarropa.

Acomodando el saco junto con el ajustar de la mochila, Emiya simplemente le dio un desplante en blanco -ya tuvimos esta platica, Fuyumi- amonesto al comenzar a caminar hacia la salida de su saturada habitación.

En el pasillo Fuyumi lanzo un suspiro rendida -bueno, cuando necesites un cambio no dudes en decirme- ofreció con amabilidad para dar la espalda con una despedida a los que se marchaban.

-¿Qué necesitas?- adivino Emiya al comenzar su recorrido a la salida, era extraño que viniera por ella hasta su habitación sospechando que hubiera algún motivo oculto para tal gesto.

Shouto lanzo un suspiro nada avergonzado de ser descubierto -quisiera saber si podía entrenar contigo…- bajo la mirada al llegar al recibidor donde se sentaron para ponerse los zapatos -si no es molestia- expreso al voltear a verla.

Kiritsugu inclino su cabeza con sus zapatos ya puestos, dio un desplante silencioso de interrogante muy bien leída por los ojos bicolor.

Al ponerse de pie, siendo de diferentes estaturas Shouto bajo la mirada -durante el examen, el profesor Aisawa expreso mi dependencia al quirk- se tornó pensativo -no quiero serlo a ese grado- admitió.

Una pequeña sonrisa ilumino el gesto amargo de Kiritsugu -como gustes- fue su única respuesta al comenzar a retirarse.

XXXXX

Desde la puerta se percató del drama adolescente de quienes reprobaron el examen práctico, Emiya dio un barrido general para ingresar -KIRITSUGU- Kirishima al detectarla lloro en su dirección con ojos de cachorro en petición de consuelo.

Revolviendo su cabello níveo con insistencia dio un paso al costado para esquivar el intento de abrazo por parte del pelirrojo deprimido -Supéralo- espeto secamente al pasar de largo los lloriqueos generales por su "crueldad".

Shouto miro impasible desde su lugar, negó nada interesado de ese corto conflicto para dirigirse a su lugar sin tener la intención de integrarse al debate llevado acabo entorno a los reprobados.

-¿Estas bien?- Mina pregunto entre su depresión obligando a todos en verdad "ver" a la recién llegada quien ponía su mochila encima del pupitre.

Afirmando en total silencio Kiritsugu paso a sentarse de manera estricta con su atención a su compañera delantera que le daba una mirada calculadora -en verdad, estoy bien- expreso con una negativa por las exageraciones de todos los de su entorno.

-porque no vas a la enfermería- cuestiono expectante Tsuyu, Uraraka también se paraba justo a su lado removiéndose incomoda pero también dando vistazos en las heridas con insistencia.

Con austeridad negó -me curare de manera natural- escuetamente explico, sus compañeros se miraron entre ellos aun Bakugo había acudido a la enfermería siendo uno de los más graves del examen.

-Ey zorra no seas engreída- advirtió dicho chico explosivo dando un gesto bestial, ojos carmesí en desplantes de irritación.

Kirishima se interpuso entre la mirada de muerte de su amigo -Eso es de hombres- aun deprimido por ser rechazado e ignorado, además de haber reprobado alzo su pulgar arriba demasiado cautivado por ese gesto rudo de su amiga.

Tokoyami volteo los ojos como cada uno de los chicos por tal comentario.

Acomodándose sus anteojos en una postura de reprobación señalo a Eijiro con su dedo acusador-Ella es mujer- espeto -no lo ves- ahora su dedo en dirección a Emiya en un latigazo exagerado que causo algunas risas.

-No lo digo por eso… ella es tan masculina- nada afectado el pelirrojo contradijo sonriendo con el descaro característico, aunque no tan optimista por su condición de reprobado.

Tenya chasqueo los dientes ante los intentos de Midoriya de calmarlo, más cuando se dirigía al asiento de la peliblanco quien tenía su natural gesto neutro -no es el uniforme adecuado- exclamo con un brillo en sus anteojos.

Alzando la vista nada interesada, cruzando sus brazos para recargarse en su asiento -pense que lo superaste, Tenya- replico audazmente.

-Lo deje pasar por ciertas circunstancias, pero ya llego mi limite- aclamo a todo el honor de la academia, el presidente cruzo sus brazos -así que considera nuevamente portar el uniforme correcto Emiya-

-Sí, una falda pequeña- agrego Mineta desde su lugar con sus ojos soñadores, obviamente armando en su mente alguna imagen poco sana para todo público.

-Minoru Mineta- su tono era de total amenaza encogiendo al pequeño en su lugar, Emiya negó -no cuentes con esto Tenya- expreso totalmente firme en no traer falda.

Un gesto indignado del presidente al ser despachado de esa manera, pero Midoriya se interpuso -cálmate, seguro el profesor Aisawa lo permitió- ofreció para calmar los ánimos.

-Lo hizo- agrego desde su lugar Todoroki, algo aburrido de que el tema en cuestión era ese mismo por el que su hermana también peleaba.

-Bien- Ilda afirmo más satisfecho de saber que había respaldo del docente en esa situación.

Kiritsugu suspiro con un cansancio total por los temas sin importancia que trataba diariamente, en esos momentos extrañaba las misiones llenas de asesinatos y sangre… por lo menos así no le cuestionaban su elección de vestuario ¡solo porque ahora es niña!

-Ocurre algo- pidió Tsuyu llamando la atención de Emiya, quien detecto que Midoriya no se había movido de su lugar justo al lado de su asiento.

Izuku comenzó a sudar con su vista vagando en el entorno -bu..eno…- expreso -es… solo que…- miro el rostro de Kiritsugu quien arqueo la ceja -estuviste genial… -dijo sin rodeos con brillos de asombro en su entorno -todos lo estuvieron- agrego lo último al notar como era observado.

-¿Viste los exámenes?- se quejó Seto incrédulo, sabiendo el ridículo de ser salvado por Mineta.

Avergonzado Izuku solo forzó una sonrisa nerviosa -es que fue una oportunidad que se presentó- se excusó.

Emiya suspiro acomodándose en su asiento cuando detecto una presencia esperando en la puerta con sus compañeros ajenos de esto, hasta que se abrió de forma repentina obligando un silencio perturbado -Cuando suene la campana ya deberían estar en sus asientos- Aisawa con su parsimonia conocida ingresaba con documentos debajo de su brazo derecho.

Kiritsugu solo negó ante la actitud de aparente descuido de ese hombre, sobretodo en su diversión de torturar a sus estudiantes al comenzar un discurso con un aire deprimente para terminar con un energético -TODOS VAN AL CAMPAMENTO- que atrajo un grito de júbilo de los que reprobaron.

Volviendo al gesto somnoliento Aisawa tomo un desplante para asilenciar al revoltoso grupo -Para el examen, nosotros los "villanos"…- comenzó a explicar -dejamos una forma para que ustedes ganaran mientras mediamos como enfrentaban el desafío que les pusimos…- tomo un suspiro -si no lo hiciéramos todos ustedes hubieran enfrentado la derrota antes de que el examen siquiera comenzara-

Dichas palabras se hundían en las mentes de los estudiantes, Kiritsugu solo escucho por cortesía ya sabiendo eso aunque una voz en su interior quiso replicar tal ego pero sabiamente se mantuvo quieta, calibro su competencia con Nighteye que la llevo a la conclusión que estos se habían contenido.

Ahora solo tenía un grado más de respeto a esos héroes, quizás la sociedad no estaba tan arruinada desde esa perspectiva.

-Entonces cuando dijeron que vendrían a nosotros para destruirnos…- Ojiro dejo el comentario en el aire llamando la atención a su punto.

Aisawa dio un gesto plano -Fue para arrinconarlos…- admitió sin vergüenza -la cabaña en el bosque es un campo de entrenamiento para empezar…- murmuro siendo audible para todos -así que los estudiantes que fallaron son los que más lo necesitan- cerro sus ojos -FUE UNA TRAMPA LOGICA- rio por lo alto divertido del gesto abatido de sus estudiantes engañados.

Emiya se abstuvo de voltear los ojos ante el método que también implemento al inicio para lograr un mejor desempeño de sus estudiantes, Tenya señalo dicho punto alegando que entre más mentiras les diga Aisawa llegara un momento en que ya no confiaran.

-Pero es un método apto- su tono de voz interrumpió cualquier comentario del profesor, atrayendo la vista del grupo -muchos de ustedes no se tomarían las cosas en serio ¿miento?- cuestiono con un largo suspiro.

Algunos tuvieron la decencia de bajar la mirada -en un escenario real, no hay motivaciones de este tipo… no sean infantiles y tómense las cosas en serio- continuo en el mismo tono frio que atrajo escalofríos al entorno.

Bakugo molió sus dientes bastante irritado -SI ERES TU LA QUE NO TE LO TOMAS ENSERIO- acuso al saltar de su asiento recordando aquellos ensayos donde abandonaba -HIPOCRITA- culpo despiadado.

Un arqueo de ceja nada irritada por tales insultos-dije en escenarios reales, Bakugo- contradijo secamente -además el examen fue otro asunto- expreso al cruzar sus brazos sin romper la neutralidad.

-Suficiente- Aisawa advirtió deteniendo el inicio de una discusión aunque fuera solo del lado del explosivo, se pasó la mano por la nuca repentinamente cansado -no seas tan dura, Emiya- amonesto -y pensare en lo que dijiste Tenya- considero el dejar de mentirle a sus alumnos para sacar lo mejor de ellos.

Reanudando las explicaciones donde los reprobados tendrían periodos especiales de corrección que serían más duros que los que hubieran tenido en el campus, trayendo depresión a los que ya festejaban que iban a ir al campamento.

XXXXX

Izuku estaba tan emocionado ante la perspectiva de las vacaciones, no le extraño que al concluir las clases no se fueran de inmediato ante las diversas conversaciones o planes donde muchos dejaron en evidencia que tenían cosas que comprar para el viaje… ojos chispeantes cuando Hagakure sugirió ir de compras en el día libre.

Ahora casi todos los alumnos habían logrado llegar al punto de encuentro a las afueras del gran centro comercial de elección, saludos llovieron en su dirección cuestionando cuanto tiempo tenían ahí esperando.

¿Cómo decirles que llego hace una hora? Deku prefirió guardar dicha información en lo profundo de su mente, aunque dio un vistazo a la otra persona que llego temprano, no tanto como el, pero lo suficiente para hacerle compañía.

Alguien inesperado quien destaco por su vestimenta conocida durante el festival deportivo, solo que ahora tenía las mangas arremangadas hasta sus codos mostrando su piel morena cargando de manera descuidada una gabardina negra ¿Cuándo usaba eso? No evito preguntarse al ver el excelente clima.

Siendo los únicos Midoriya no tuvo hilos de conversación y los que sacaban morían ante las nulas ganas de platicar de Emiya, pero en ese transcurso se percató que había algo extraño en ella.

Pero lo olvido cuando Uraraka llego junto con el resto salvándolo del silencio incomodo aunque solo era de su parte.

-Ey Emiya porque no trajiste algo menos formal- se quejó Mina señalando su propia vestimenta en short de mezclilla y una animada camisa junto con un bolso de lentejuelas.

Un gesto plano pero negando a contestar para comenzar su andar al lado de un entusiasta Tenya quien alegaba algo del transporte colectivo a Kirishima.

Izuku miro nervioso tal desplante de Kiritsugu, no se abstuvo de pensar que hoy era un día libre y como objetivo de alguien que aspiraba al símbolo de paz… integrar a su compañera sería un objetivo.

Una tos cortes atrajo la atención del aspirante a símbolo -Déjala, le da un toque de misterio y rebeldía- babeando Mineta intervino a una Mina decepcionada al lado de Toru-aunque un poco más ajustado sería ideal- agrego con un voltear de ojos de Kaminari y Tokoyami.

El grupo comenzó a caminar en el estacionamiento hasta las puertas de vidrio lujoso que se abrieron automáticamente, cada chico se instaló a observar el entorno en medio de la plaza del centro comercial del distrito Kiyashi lleno de gente con múltiples niveles y escaleras.

Dudoso Deku tomo su lugar entre Emiya y una entusiasta Mina no evitando mirar con ojos brillantes el entorno, después de todo siendo alguien que fue obligado a la soledad era la primera vez llena de convivio con oportunidad de socializar con sus compañeros.

Emiya analizaba el entorno con un aire aburrido -es amplio- dijo para sí misma, ojos rastreando cualquier amenaza aunque el resto no lo detectara como tal.

Izuku brinco -si…. -tuvo el impulso de contestar en voz alta, el grupo le lanzo una mirada burlona mientras la impasible Kiritsugu siguió mirando al horizonte entonces los vendedores comenzaron a ofrecer sus productos -ellos no solo cubren las necesidades individuales de cada quirk… con increíbles cantidades…- se perdió en explicar con un grado de observación las intenciones de cada puesto a su alcance.

-Ey asustaras a los niños- Tokoyami advirtió ante el incesante murmullo.

-Es una cualidad única de Midoriya- divertida o lo que pudiera ser en su tono osco Emiya negó al chico pájaro quien se encogió de hombros -aunque sería mejor en voz baja- arqueo la ceja en dirección al avergonzado por ser atrapado balbuceando.

Un grupo de civiles les grito a lo lejos reconociéndolos de inmediato por el festival, obligando a agruparse para ponerse de acuerdo dividiéndose en grupo de acuerdo a sus intereses.

-Sera mejor separarse- sugirió Emiya con un conflicto interno poco visible para los estudiantes.

-Si- apoyo Eijiro -decidamos una hora de reunión- agrego siendo aceptada por el entorno.

-Emiya vayamos a comprar bolsos- Yaoyorozu expreso con optimismo siendo apoyada por Jiro acercándose ante tal idea entorno a la antisocial quien miro impávido.

Negó -Deseo algunos lentes de visión nocturna… quizás una máscara también- expreso sus intereses desinflando los ánimos de las chicas.

Viendo su oportunidad -Te acompaño- Mineta salto rápidamente haciendo que el grupo lo mirara con incredibilidad.

Un gesto plano -no es necesario- desprecio Emiya dando un desplante general para dar la espalda con la intención de irse sola, sin embargo Izuku vio con diversión como era seguida por Tokoyami y Mineta en un trio bastante singular.

-Todos tienen prisa- advirtió Uraraka sonriéndole en dirección a su compañero, detectando entre la conversación ligera que estaban solos… esto la llevo a pensar en cierto comentario que la sonrojo.

Entre la multitud con sus brazos en los costados Deku observaba a Uraraka huir de alguna forma inexplicable -vine con todos pero termine solo- dijo con pesimismo al ser esto un hecho.

Entonces alguien le llamo a su espalda, Deku estaba un poco sorprendido cuando sintió un brazo colgándose entorno a sus hombros -eres el chico que quedo hecho añicos en el festival deportivo, ¿verdad?- el tono era de un fan.

-Soy yo…- se forzó a reír bajo el agarre del otro joven notando la sudadera oscura, estaba un poco superado al saberse conocido por el festival que desvió su atención por la vergüenza a la multitud ajena de ese contacto.

-Y espera…- el sujeto continuo apretándolo amistoso -no fuiste también el que se encontró con Stain en el accidente de Hosu…- le siseo pensativo -aunque debo admitir que dolió que no le dieran crédito a Emiya-

Esto lo obligo a tensarse, petrificado se exigió a levantar la vista de este sujeto -ella quizás sería tan famosa… como su padre- seguía diciendo el sujeto aunque en un tono más conocido a Midoriya.

-Tu…- no pudo decir nada al tratar de ver entre las sombras de la capucha del señor que era más que un civil si sabía esa información que el público desconocía… y tal insinuación era mala para su compañera si asumía que hablaban del "asssasin".

-la vi hace un momento…- en complicidad agrego -debo decir que esperaba saludarla- le sonrió de manera despiadada.

Izuku con cada comentario perdía el color, el sudor era mucho con sus ojos dilatados cuando su mente trataba de encontrar una manera de que esto era un error una casualidad entre tanta gente disfrutando su día.

Cabellos blancos azulados sobresalían de su gorra tan ajeno a dejarlo ir -encontrarte de nuevo en este lugar…- su tono era consolador, Midoriya tembló al ver el rostro algo juvenil con una sonrisa de tiburón y ojos enloquecidos -estoy pensando que esto debe ser el destino…- pronto aquel abrazo amistoso se transformó al sentir la mano desnuda en su garganta -o más que una coincidencia…- el miedo recorrió el cuerpo del aspirante a héroe al ver a los civiles a su entorno ajenos al peligro -aunque para ti… la última vez que nos viste fue durante la invasión a Yuuei- se exhibió casi como si fueran cómplices de una travesura.

Su temblar era inevitable al verlo de cercas, ojos carmesí le dieron un desplante peligroso -Vamos a tomarnos un té ¿puedes?- sonaba tan entusiasta aunque el rostro era carente de una emoción saludable -Midoriya Izuku- concluyo tan casual mientras el agarre en su cuello era la amenaza de lo que la negativa traería.

Ser apretado de la garganta, forzado a obedecer para platicar y hacerse pasar como amigos ante todos los ignorantes de su situación… caminaron a una distancia segura, ahora sentados en esa banca bajo la sombra de una palmera artificial, sus manos apretadas en su regazo mientras trataba de omitir cualquier gesto que delatara que estaba en problemas.

Sus pensamientos saturados de temor pero también confusión de la actitud de Tomura, saber que odiaba todo no era sorpresa… pero tener el conocimiento que el primer lugar de este sociópata era el asesino de héroes fue algo que lo saco un poco de sus bases.

Escucharlo despotricar en contra de alguien que señalan como su aliado fue algo que escucho con atención mientras miraba el suelo, era tan tenso y ese brazo en su entorno muy pesado a su parecer.

-la invasión a yuuei y los nomus que liberamos en hosu… todo eso ha sido opacado por la fama de ese bastardo… - expreso con una seriedad infernal, Tomura no lo miraba eso noto de reojo -¿Por qué nadie me mira a mí?- cuestiono entonces el agarre aumento obligándolo a ver el suelo otra vez-ambos destruimos las cosas que no nos gustan… ¿entre nosotros dos cual es la diferencia?- pidió -Midoriya-

Izuku pensó grave la cuestión con el miedo de la cercanía pero sobretodo sabiendo su propia respuesta -yo no te entiendo ni te acepto…- dijo con dificultad -por otra parte… al asesino de héroes yo no lo acepto… pero si lo entiendo- ser escuchado era incomodo pero reflexionaba los motivantes de Stain exponiendo que ambos admiraban a All Might y que él no destruía porque quisiera -sus métodos estaban equivocados pero trato de vivir con un ideal… eso es lo que creo- dijo sin titubear mirando a su captor.

Pronto la atmosfera se volvió oscura provocando el miedo adormilado de Izuku brotar ante un cambio de emociones notable en su captor -¿No es esto suficiente para ti?- la voz de alguien interrumpiendo fue sofocante.

Parada a unos pasos de ellos tan casual con la gabardina negra puesta, una bolsa de compras en su mano derecha y un cigarro colgando flojamente de la línea delgada que era su boca, ojos oscuros vacíos de emociones entre sus mechones blancos -E…Emiya- tartamudeo sintiendo el miedo aumentar.

Ignorando una voz que sonaba como Ilda gritando indignado que fumar para menores es prohibido.

Hizo un sonido de asfixia al sentir el agarre en su garganta por parte de Tomura, este parecía levantar su mirada a través de las sombras de su capucha tan penetrantes a la recién llegada quien no vacilo en su postura -Querida, no esperaba verte tan pronto- admitió con suavidad aunque su gesto era sombrío.

Un arqueo ligero de ceja -viniste por una respuesta a tu pregunta…- dio pasos sin vacilar hacia el dúo, las personas en el entorno parecían ignorantes -suéltalo- ordeno con un movimiento imperceptible su mano ya estaba en la garganta de Tomura en un aspecto de saludo para la multitud sonriente.

Izuku casi salto al ver el brillo del filo de un cuchillo escondido entre las mangas largas de esa gabardina ahora tan cerca de la garganta del villano, el olor del tabaco no le molestaba cuando sus ojos estaban por salir de sus cuencas ante la tensión entre esos dos que compartían miradas.

El anémico no se perturbo -Gracias Midoriya- silbo en un abrazo sin soltar su garganta mostrándose ajeno del filo amenazando su integridad, por el contrario parecía retar a la chica que seguía encima de ellos tan cercas que casi podían tocarse con la nariz.

Kiritsugu entrecerró sus ojos desapasionados por tal jovialidad en el villano pero no dijo nada para tomar una conversación solo tensos hombros delataban que estaba por hacer cualquier movimiento… Izuku solo se sintió un estorbo cuando atino a pensar que ella estaba vacilando por su culpa.

-Tienes razón, ya tengo mi respuesta…- admitió el villano con una sonrisa casual -aunque es un gran descubrimiento… por qué ambos… el asesino de héroes y este niño son tan irritantes para mí- desprecio apretando el agarre.

Emiya chasqueo los dientes -suéltalo Shigaraki- volvió a repetir sin pasión exhalando el humo por la comisura de sus labios con total desinterés.

El villano le ofreció una sonrisa despiadada -¿no hay pláticas entre nosotros?- parecía herido pero su gesto era totalmente de burla -sabes que llegue a la conclusión que todo gira entorno a All Might- era un reto entre líneas eso capto el pecoso en pánico.

Izuku trato de forcejear siendo la distracción de Emiya cuya mano armada fue retenida por el fuerte agarre de Tomura -quien te lastimo- pidió en un borrón para soltar a su víctima quien cayo tosiendo al suelo para rodearla con su brazo ahora libre con fuerza, ojos carmín la examinaban desde su altura.

-Suéltame- advirtió mientras los civiles volteaban curiosos al que tosía -¿o permitirás que te atrapen?- se burló sin inmutarse por la cercanía.

-Deku…. Emiya- una voz llamo con duda, Uraraka miraba la escena de su compañera siendo "abrazada" por un desconocido mientras su amigo estaba en el suelo forzándose a respirar.

Tomando esto como una oportunidad Kiritsugu trato de golpear con su rodilla siendo evitada en el instante, sin embargo el sujeto parecía regresar a su postura para tocarle la mejilla-Emiya… no mereces estar con ellos… te despreciaran por tu ascendencia…- le susurro en el oído tan íntimo que trajo palidez a Midoriya.

-Entonces que así sea- advirtió dando un balanceo con su cuchillo en un borrón que fue esquivado, el pánico reino en el entorno ante la ligera lucha donde el filo resplandecía en líneas dejando a más de uno jadeando.

Tomura solo salto en una de las huelgas con un corte formándose en su mejilla gracias al filo oscuro… sonrió siniestramente ante la respuesta inesperada, pero su mente corriendo ante el gran ideal torcido formándose como para tomar esta negativa como tal -nos vemos querida- se despidió tomando a una niña de entre la multitud que lanzo como señuelo a su perseguidora, Kiritsugu parpadeo lanzando su cuchillo al suelo para cachar al infante gritando.

Algunos se apartaron de su camino, otros ignorantes que se acercaban al centro del caos le sirvieron de cubierta… pronto la silueta de Tomura se perdió ante los jadeos de Izuku quien era ayudado por Uraraka, Emiya trataba de calmar a la niña ante los ojos asustados de su madre.

Entonces miro la colilla de cigarro que se consumía a unos centímetros, Midoriya alzo su mirada chocando con la ausente de Kiritsugu quien se levantaba para recoger su cuchillo que guardo en su gabardina y después la bolsa de compras -Uraraka habla a la policía- ordeno.

Esta afirmo prontamente sacando su teléfono apartándose unos centímetros, la multitud parecía asustada en su entorno.

-gracias Emiya- aseguro sintiéndose miserable de haber sido salvado otra vez, Midoriya tenía tantas deudas con ella.

Un arqueo como única confirmación de ser escuchado -Llamen a un héroe- advirtió a la multitud ayudándolo a tomar asiento, Emiya simplemente se dejó caer a su lado cansada.

-¿Te sientes bien?- pidió Midoriya viendo la tez pálida de su compañera, esta le dio un desplante ausente.

Pronto siguiendo la llamada de Uraraka sus compañeros con los que se suponía estaba de compras llegaron al punto de reunión preocupados de su bienestar pero Kiritsugu solo se aisló, la policía llego al poco tiempo evacuando la zona y cerrando el centro comercial.

En todo ese movimiento Izuku no perdió de vista a su compañera, ahora examinando sus notas y propias observaciones, encontraba una grave diferencia en sus habilidades… si fue capaz de darle frente a Nomu o Stain ¿Por qué no detuvo a Shigaraki?

Cuando los policías acordonaban el área donde aquella palmera estaba dando sombra, Kiritsugu se mantuvo sentada de manera descuidada… casi ausente… decidido a acercarse e insistir con su pregunta de bienestar se apartó del grupo donde era el centro, pero se quedó a medio camino cuando una presencia se abrió paso entre las personas.

Endeavour era alguien que sobresalía con su gesto intimidante siendo perseguido de cercas por alguien más irritado en su estela, ver al profesor Aisawa con el brillo peligroso en sus ojos no era buena señal.

-EMIYA- ladro el héroe No 2 cruzándose de brazos e imponerse al lado de donde la adolescente estaba sentada -en que estabas pensando en salir sin ningún… eh- se atraganto con su regaño cuando Eraserhead lo detuvo con su mano inclinándose a inspeccionar de cercas a la adolescente silenciosa… amplio sus ojos en consecuencia.

-LLAMEN A UNA AMBULANCIA- ordeno el héroe borrador al ponerse de pie totalmente en alerta -maldición Emiya… porque no simplemente nos dijiste…- regaño al tomar la temperatura con total preocupación, Enji hizo lo mismo totalmente fuera de lugar.

Midoriya al igual que el resto de sus compañeros solo ampliaron sus ojos cuando su amiga fue sacada en camilla inconsciente a pesar de haber estado con sus ojos abiertos todo el tiempo.

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo y también del animeeee!

si, Kiritsugu estaba enferma por confiarse! se supone que como servant es imposible... pero ella ya no lo es.

Seguire para que estén sobre aviso… pronto llegaran los cambios!

Neah20 fuera… quien descansara (si su imaginación la deja)


	21. Chapter 21

Guardian 21

La noche envolvía la estación de policía después de un día agitado, con la tenue luz de la entrada Tashinori Yagi llegaba con un gesto cansado de su demacrada condición.

-All Might- llamo Midoriya bajando los escalones faltantes para ser palmeado por el demacrado hombre -como esta ella- pidió con ojos esperanzadores.

Una risa divertida interrumpida por una tos con sangre -ella está bien, solo algo enferma- expreso cautivado por la preocupación de su pupilo, mostrando una vez más su amable corazón.

Mostro un grado de alivio -Su rendimiento se redujo a la mitad… aun su toma de decisiones parecía estar en conflicto… la velocidad de reacción seguía siendo exacta, pero vacilante para llegar a ser apresada con facilidad -murmuro provocando un arquear de ceja del tutor con una gota de sudor por el conocimiento dicho tan técnico -si no fuera por eso, quizás hubiera sido capaz de someter a Shigaraki-

-Sobreestimas a tu compañera- el detective agrego con un ceño interrogante dirigido a Tashinori por tal conocimiento del pecoso, acercándose al dúo en el exterior carente de civiles.

Midoriya negó sin un gramo de duda en sus ojos -yo estoy seguro que ella hubiera sido capaz… sino fuera por mí… o su enfermedad… Shigaraki encontraría su fin en el centro comercial- el gesto era de total confianza al retar al policia.

Ambos adultos se miraron, aun All Might fue golpeado por tal grado de confianza en Kiritsugu -supongo que tienes una alta expectativa en la joven Emiya- atino a decir el rubio enfermizo.

-Si- índico al bajar la mirada para ver sus manos -yo estoy seguro de ello, aun me falta para estar a su nivel… no ser alguien que estorbe a su lado-volteo a enfrentar los ojos hundidos del símbolo de paz.

-Eres joven… no tienes que apurarte a esas expectativas- Tashinori forzó una sonrisa por las ganas de esos chicos de ponerse enfrente de esa problemática -no te tomes todo a prisa, la joven Emiya… sé que ella es un caso especial pero no pongas tal peso encima de sus hombros-

Ojos amplios ante la insinuación -lo siento- expreso con un golpe de culpabilidad que lo carcomía, era tantas las presiones que aplicaban todos a su compañera al señalarla como un rival a vencer… tenerla en alta estima, esperar a que sea la mejor… eran pensamientos que brotaron en algún momento de todo ese tiempo juntos.

Trayendo presiones invisibles a la más distante de ellos.

-No te preocupes- golpeo la cabeza del joven con consuelo -La joven Emiya ya arrastraba un grave estrés, nadie estaba al tanto de sus malestares… - negó con un suspiro sabiendo la irritación de Aisawa al sospechar desde cuando empezó el cumulo que llevo a la joven Emiya a colapsar.

Tashinori se guardó el dato de que no solo era psicológico la tensión en la estudiante, sino el cuerpo estaba cargado de heridas viejas que solo sucumbieron ante la menor provocación de su salud.

-Fui impotente… tratare de no depender de ella- expreso decidido a crecer lo suficiente para lograr estar a su lado, llegar a la cima que prometió en el hospital de Hosu.

Noto que el chico quería decir algo más pero se detenía por la presencia del detective por lo cual cambio el tema a uno más simple… o eso pensó, fue difícil admitir que como símbolo de paz… no estaba ahí para todos.

Observaron en silencio la llegada de la madre de Midoriya quien lloraba por la tensión, el detective ordeno a Sansa (un policía de aspecto gatuno) a custodiarlos hasta que sus figuras se desaparecieron entre las sombras.

Tsukauchi miro lo mismo que el héroe -incluso si fue una coincidencia…- rompió el silencio con un aire severo -hay una alta probabilidad que a partir de ahora…. Comiencen a tomar a los estudiantes como objetivo- guardo sus manos en los bolsillos todavía de pie en la intemperie.

El símbolo de paz solo aguardo con un gesto más enfermizo ante tales suposiciones, miro a su viejo colega con algo de culpa pero sin comentar nada.

-A la luz de los eventos lo mejor sería que la escuela sea más precavida y proactiva implementando algunas medidas- aconsejo el detective volteando a encarar al silencioso héroe -es mejor que consideres dejar Yuuei como opción-

-Solo han pasado escasos meses- Tashinori silbo sobre aliento casi decepcionado de considerar esa opción.

-No solo eso, All might- un gesto plano carente de la amabilidad característica -ellos saben del parentesco con el assasin- ojos sospechosos del detective se clavaron en su amigo con una severidad extensa.

-Solo son suposiciones, no es nada oficial- replico el enfermo con un carraspeo incomodo de su garganta lesionada.

-No hay nada que confirmar, ya que ellos asumieron… como nosotros… que ese enlace no es casualidad- negó con un tono uniforme -he estudiado cada detalle de su expediente… All Might… esta tan lleno de huecos que dudo el mantenerla en la academia-

El héroe se irguió en su postura enfermiza, encaro al detective con todo el poder que podía reunir en esas condiciones -No tienes por qué condenarla solo por su ascendencia-recrimino con algo de astucia.

-Quizás todos sus expedientes son falsos y lo ignoras- el detective negó con un suspiro.

-Tiene un gran futuro prometedor- negó con cansancio de tal tema discutido -no entiendo el objetivo de tales documentos… quizás darle un nuevo inicio- saco como conjeturas, él no era un investigados pero seguro Aisawa ya estuviera al tanto de tales anomalías.

-hasta el momento Tsuragamae y yo somos los únicos que mantenemos dicho detalle- acepto el policía con un gesto amable -pero no la juzgaremos con suposiciones, mi objetivo es interrogarla pero Endeavour es firme en rechazar tal acercamiento-

Una risa sin humor -ese hombre es tan terco- admitió con un agrado oculto el símbolo de paz.

-Ha demostrado un gran criterio, aunque rompió las reglas del uso de quirk… fue perdonada a causa de salvar a un civil y su compañero de clases sin daños colaterales- Tsukauchi murmuro alzando su vista pensativa en el cielo, los graves daños a las reglas -pero no se puede repetir, alguien que fue señalada por su crudeza en el inicio del ciclo escolar… solo será cuestión de tiempo y lo sabes-

Era una amenaza oculta tan clara para el símbolo de paz, como aquella que recibió Endeavour en Hosu -No es la más sociable de todos los niños…- admitió ligeramente orgulloso el cansado símbolo de paz mirando el cielo oscurecido con tranquilidad -No tienes que preocuparte por ella- defendió.

Una sonrisa fantasma en el rostro del detective quien negó en dirección al enfermo -no es eso, lo sabes- acuso con nula diversión -ahora nuestra prioridad es mantenerla lejos de la liga de villanos, Shigaraki ha demostrado un grado de obsesión que creció con el tiempo-

-Lo entiendo, es grave si tal sujeto tiene una fijación en nuestra estudiante prodigio- murmuro con un escalofrió recorriendo su espalda, los videos fueron claros en la escena y saber a la niña bajo ese tipo de atenciones no era cómodo.

-Recibí su reporte médico, All Might- Tsukauchi interrumpiendo los pensamientos de su acompañante -es un cuerpo maltratado para una niña- apretó los labios en total disgusto como si en ese momento estuviera leyendo el detalle del examen.

-Yo mismo no lo puedo creer, que tal crudeza pudiera haber vivido- culpa expedían los cansados ojos del símbolo de paz, como héroe saber que una niña vivió un pasado oscuro sin la ayuda de ninguno de ellos era un duro golpe de realidad.

-no solo Recovery Girl oculto su descubrimientos o sospechas… Eraserhead estaba al tanto de este desorden- cansado de esta misteriosa niña replico el detective -no oculten nada a nosotros- advirtió siendo respondido por una mirada en blanco -pero por ahora no quiero discutir del asunto… Tashinori- advirtió tratando de no entrar en un conflicto nuevo por el mismo motivo.

XXXXX

Inko Midoriya se movía en la cocina cuando dejó caer los trastes en un ruido estruendoso en un eco a través de la mañana, se pasó la mano mojada por su frente recordando la preocupación en la que sometió el día anterior.

Mirando por la ventana tomo una decisión al alistarse para salir, en el camino busco un local lindo para comprar un presente, tomando la sabia decisión de guiarse por las confiables flores… escogiendo unas margaritas amarillas y dándose el lujo de un gran girasol acompañado con un modesto florero.

Dando las gracias a la vendedora, siguió su camino con un gesto amable hasta que llego al lugar deseado, el hospital no era un lugar muy animado pero estaba lleno a causa de algún accidente por el despertar de un quirk desagradable.

Llego al mostrador pidiendo direcciones, siendo guiada con un desplante confundido que no le tomo importancia… siguió el pasillo solitario con algunas camillas en sus orillas, para llegar a la puerta ideal.

Inko se aliso su falda, se ajustó el cuello y se compuso su mejor sonrisa tocando con cuidado -buen día- dijo con nerviosismo que le heredo a su hijo.

Ser recibida por un hombre de aspecto intimidante en el sillón, sus ojos dorados eran intensos detrás de unas gafas que casi la hicieron retroceder -Buen día, señora… se le ofrece algo- pidió en un tono austero pero manteniéndose educado.

De pie era un hombre alto de complexión delgada según su traje gris, bajo su mirada para enfocarla con apatía casi imponiéndose… ese cabello verde con mechones dorados le daban un toque sofocante.

-Y…yo vengo a agradecer a la joven Emiya por salvar a mi hijo- tomo el valor para responder con una seriedad aunque temblara levemente.

Un parpadeo -¿su hijo?- pidió interponiéndose en su vista, pareciera lejos de dejarla ver a la que suponía estaba en cama.

Afirmo con entusiasmo -mi hijo, Midoriya Izuku- expreso con un tono demandante que pudo reunir.

Resolución en sus ojos, una sonrisa de disculpas -ya veo… lamento mi rudeza, como su hijo le ha contado… la situación de Emiya es delicada- expreso al dar el paso -tengo que velar por su seguridad-

-Entiendo- fue lo único que pudo decir, era verdad su hijo hablaba mucho de sus compañeros cuando le preguntaba… pero había una que sobresalía en los incidentes en los que su retoño estuvo implicado, claro que aguardo lo de Stain aun para sus vecinas.

Entonces la vio, solo contuvo el aliento -por dios, es muy joven- atino a decir, considerando que era de la edad de su niño.

Dormida entre las sábanas blancas de hospital, un gesto de paz en rasgos finos en tonos morenos, pestañas largas blancas como lo era su cabello.

Ajustándose sus lentes en una postura solemne -Sir Nighteye, señora- se presentó -soy uno de los que velan por ella- explico con más detalle.

La madre de familia le dirigio un vistazo -Midoriya Inko- brindó su mano desocupada cuando el hombre se ofreció a acomodar su detalle al lado de la cama -mi hijo me ha contado tanto de ella… sus logros… que no me la imaginaba tan delicada- rio nerviosa pues en su mente quizás una niña fortachona no era nada con lo que ve realmente.

-Supongo, no es nada de lo que cualquiera se imaginaba- negó algo divertido el tutor provisional -pero despierta se ajusta más a sus logros- informo.

-Sí, también Izuku me cuenta de su personalidad- rio un poco aceptando sentarse en el sillón enfocando a la adolescente -sabe, esperaba poder agradecerle todo lo que ha hecho por mi hijo-

-Por lo poco que la conozco, no es una persona que necesite que le agradezcan-Nighteye expreso apático acomodándose sus anteojos.

-Pero es mi obligación, cuida de Izuku en mi ausencia- negó un poco divertida -o eso pienso yo, obvio la niña hace el bien sin mirar a quien- parafraseo con una sonrisa amable en sus rasgos redondos.

Nighteye enfoco su atención a la niña, había tomado un turno junto con Endeavour y Eraserhead, hasta Togata se había apuntado a rolar con ellos una guardia personal en esa habitación.

-¿Estará bien?- pregunto Inko con preocupación evidente, escucho de su hijo el estrés de esa niña a grandes rasgos que la dejaron con un malestar que la trajo ese día al hospital.

-Lo estará- respondió el hombre razonando que la amabilidad que tiene fama Midoriya vendría de su madre.

-Yo no me refiero a eso, sé que no le dirán todo a mi hijo- Inko bajo la vista sabiendo que estaba haciendo suposiciones.

-No necesita saberlo, señora Midoriya- cortó Nighteye con cortesía atrayendo la mirada inquieta de la visitante -nos aseguraremos que este bien-

Inko la miro con calma para afirmar -quisiera conocerla mejor, tratarla directamente- expreso con una sonrisa -supongo que solo le pediré a Izuku que la invite alguna vez- rio un poco divertida.

XXXXX

Cuando abrió sus ojos lo primero que detallo fue la baldosa blanca que lo tupia en líneas ordenadas con el olor a antiséptico golpeando sus sentidos, dando un giro a su cabeza con el gotero conectado a su brazo como otro punto descubierto… enfoco a la ventana de un día brillante en el exterior.

Las cortinas corridas que se agitaban con el viento, no había movimiento alguno de su parte con su mente en blanco esperando indefinido tiempo… dejando sus músculos suavizarse con el pensamiento de lo patético que fue su caída.

Emiya había tenido un sinfín de motivos para caer inconsciente, ya sea por soportar dolores de huesos rotos o el desangre… pero un resfriado fue uno de los más patéticos de su larga existencia.

Aunque una alerta se iluminaba en su mente estricta, era que principalmente había caído enferma y esto solo demostraba lo humana que era… estaba mal, levanto su mano para observarla con esa mirada penetrante casi exigiendo respuestas a su propio organismo ahora confirmado ajeno al de un servant.

Al de un counter guardian.

Pero todavía podía sentir sus habilidades como tal, accesibles a su orden ¿Qué pasaba? Que estaba pensando al cooperar directamente en esa academia cuando él siempre fue alguien solitario en un campo de batalla.

Apretó el agarre de las sabanas enfocando su mente para eliminar tal periodo emocional tan constantes últimamente, aquellos pensamientos recriminadores a sus decisiones o los motivos de Alaya eran suprimidos con efectividad volviendo a la neutral frialdad.

Sintió una presencia acercándose a su habitación pero prefirió ignorarla a favor de seguir su vista en la ventana, el abrir de la puerta no la alerto cuando el sujeto en cuestión parecía quedarse en el marco observándola largamente -sabes que fumar está prohibido a tu edad- fue lo que recrimino al cerrar para sentarse en el sillón a su lado.

-Lo sé, profesor Aisawa- su tono era amortiguado a causa de una garganta casi cerrada, volteo a observar al docente con un gesto semi oculto en su bufanda.

Acomodándose en el sillón de aspecto cómodo el docente entrecerró sus ojos -sigue por ese mal habito, me asegurare de ser tu pesadilla- advirtió, había olido el olor del tabaco en el pasado pero hasta ahora fue confirmado.

Midoriya actuó como gato asustado cuando ese detalle se le salió al explicar la situación con Tomura.

-Como diga, Profesor Aisawa- replico con la misma intensión carente en esos ojos oscuros casi dorados, no hubo gesto culpable o atrapado ni siquiera arrepentimiento.

Amargo el docente le lanzo un desplante mordaz, entonces noto que su estudiante se enfocaba en el arreglo que descansaba en el mueble al lado de la cama… se habían mantenido firmes por el obsesivo cuidado de Nighteye y su pupilo Togata -lo trajo la madre de Midoriya- expreso sin interés Aisawa sin darle un vistazo al objeto.

Una ligera mueca tan plana al acomodarse para estar sentada -Midoriya ¿Está bien?- pidió no muy convincente en su preocupación, ojos sin emociones enfocaron al docente quien se recargo cómodamente en el sillón.

-Fue un susto de muerte para el niño- apático expreso con un negar -Midoriya es un imán de problemas, es una conclusión a la que he llegado-

Recordaba haber estado con Tokoyami y Mineta de compras a los que olvido -fue vergonzoso mi comportamiento al permitir tal acercamiento- su tono era uniforme, no había signo alguno de expresión -en otros tiempo no hubiera vacilado- admitió autónomo.

La postura fue rígida en Eraserhead al cruzar sus brazos sin nada en su rostro que delatara su pensar -no es tu culpa-

-No lo es- acepto escuetamente Kiritsugu sin desviar su mirada -pero tal debilidad es inaceptable- expreso -con la muerte de Shigaraki cualquier anomalía quedaría truncada en un futuro- oscureció su gesto totalmente convencida de lo que su error ocasiono.

Verla hablar de esa manera no era bien recibida por parte del docente, era como en sus inicios en la academia -no sería lo correcto, Emiya- advirtió sintiendo que de alguna manera el avance en su personalidad estaba teniendo un retroceso.

-No estamos hablando de lo correcto, profesor… sino lo ideal- contradijo monótona Kiritsugu su mente no dejaba de criticar su propio descuido, su falta de profesión y aquella vacilación en matar al líder de la liga de villanos.

Masajeándose el puente de la nariz -por un momento pensé que estábamos teniendo un avance contigo- no evitó comentar con tinte decepcionado, Kiritsugu no le replico nada.

-Cuanto tiempo tengo inconsciente- cambio el tema preguntando al docente quien se negó en responder, pero balbuceo "un día y medio" que no fue grato a sus oídos.

-no vuelvas a salir sin algún guardián…- Aisawa indico con severidad -no con el interés de Shigaraki tan claro- advirtió con un desplante tenebroso aumentado con el enmarcar de su cabello negro.

Con facilidad y desinterés el guardián no tenía el interés de pelear, aunque a esas alturas acostumbrada a estar acompañada -como diga profesor Aisawa- dijo con docilidad o lo que pudiera ser en alguien como ella.

Rendido se recargo nuevamente en el sillón -¿Qué te llevo con tus compañeros sin guardia?- cuestiono directamente.

-No tenía objetivo alguno- una fracción de segundos la confusión de sus propias acciones brillaron notables al juicio del adulto -fue irresponsable de mi parte- replico impasible.

No era la respuesta satisfactoria pero lo dejo pasar -no sé qué te llevo a ocultarnos tus malestares- el héroe borrador cerro sus ojos inclinando su postura -pero quiero que pienses en el futuro si tu ideal es quedar inconsciente de un momento a otro- un desplante aburrido fue su conclusión.

Kiritsugu no hizo ademan alguno, paso su atención al techo con un silencio flotando en la habitación.

-Sabía que todo eso que guardabas iba a derribarte- prosiguió en un tono desinteresado el docente al revolverse su propio cabello con fastidio -nos preocupaste- gruño no muy cómodo de admitirlo.

Un manto de neutralidad estaba instalada en su alumna, Emiya sabía lo que expresaba pero se negó a aceptar tal detalle -no merezco su preocupación-

-Seguirás con tus comentarios despreciativos- dijo en total descontento cruzando sus manos en su regazo para acercarse con un brillo lacerante en sus siempre aburridos ojos -si es así, mejor mantente en silencio- advirtió seriamente Aisawa.

Un desplante en blanco de parte del guardián quien no mostro atisbo alguno de irritación por tal regaño descortés, solo miro las flores al ver lo calmante que eran -entendido- fue su escueta respuesta.

Eraserhead le dedico un desplante cansado, era más difícil tratar con ella sola que con todo el grupo -compraste un montón de cosas que pensé solo Mineta los pensaría para espiar-

Un arqueo de ceja -tengo un motivo más profesional- un tinte ofendido de Emiya que trajo la burla del "tutor" -Uno nunca puede ser demasiado cuidadoso- expreso como única respuesta.

Una emoción negativa pero aceptable, en esos tiempos de villanos activos la actitud de su estudiante era prudente -todas tus compras están en la casa Todoroki- informo con un largo suspiro -El destino del viaje se ha cambiado- prosiguió en un acto responsable de informar.

-Es algo que se esperaba, con este último suceso- intervino planamente enfocando de nuevo al adulto con la pasión de un muerto.

Un bufido por la falta de sorpresa a comparación del resto del grupo cuando dio la noticia -iras si te mejoras a nuestro juicio- expreso severamente.

Se encogió de hombros nada afectada por tal amenaza -entiendo- fue cortante su comentario, atrayendo una vena de irritación en el adulto -pero estoy segura estaré bien con unos días de descanso- añadió con el mismo ímpetu.

-Tus acciones ese día, atrajeron mucha atención Emiya- no quería regresar al tema del centro comercial pero era necesario informarla, Aisawa no era alguien de tacto y para su suerte… su estudiante tampoco por lo cual no hay ofensa.

Bajando la vista sin atisbo de preocupación, Kiritsugu afirmo -era predecible, no pensé en las consecuencias claramente- admitió.

-No, actuaste bien- reconoció el héroe antes de que se volviera un tema de culpas -por el momento tu enfermedad y el resguardo del civil mantuvo todo calmado de ese lado- expreso.

Aunque Eraserhead no era feliz de pasar tiempo con Endeavour en las comisarías para dar la cara por Emiya, luego estaba tomar roles para turnarse en el hospital… Nighteye era alguien muy minucioso en ese asunto.

Agregando el tratar con los periodistas que querían saber más de la llamada "prodigio" quien ya era famosa al ser la primera en no participar en el festival de Yuuei ahora con el enfrentamiento del "líder" de la liga de villanos solo le dio más auge.

-Profesor no debe sentirse responsable de mi- Emiya advirtió de manera repentina sacándolo de sus día tortuoso -si su propia estabilidad está en peligro por mi culpa… solo déjeme- ojos oscuros chocaron contra los ahora dorados.

El docente dio un desplante de muerte pero no replico nada de eso, solo se puso de pie dando la espalda -estaré con los médicos referente a tu alta- expreso con apatía para salir dejando sola al guardián.

Traiciono su sendero solitario desde el momento en que entro en la academia, el guardián se convenció que ese convivio era parte de su misión… pero escuchar los vagos comentarios de Nighteye sobre el futuro le causaba un estrago en su adormilado corazón.

XXXXX

El intenso primer semestre llego a su fin sin ver a Emiya de regreso, Izuku aguardaba expectante al igual que el resto de sus compañeros en la zona de encuentro a las afueras de las instalaciones de la academia para empezar el viaje esperado.

Ver a Monoma dando comentarios mordaces referentes al grupo 1-A en un sentido competitivo contra su clase (B) que pareciera solo el compartía, atrayendo disculpas de sus compañeros.

-KIRITSUGU- Aclamo un entusiasta Kirishima advirtiendo al resto del grupo de la presencia que esperaban.

Pronto el grupo comenzó a instalarse para rodear a la chica que no habían visto en días, su apariencia parecía más delgada pero hasta cierto punto saludable sin rastro de esos golpes del examen práctico.

-Buen día- saludo tanto Todoroki como Emiya tan monótonos como se les conocía con sus uniformes de manga corta, una mochila pequeña colgando en su costado izquierdo mientras debajo del brazo derecho una maleta circular de gran tamaño donde suponían estaban sus pertenencias para pasar los días.

-Es bueno verte de regreso… ribbit- Tsuyu se acercó dando un gesto aprobatorio.

Los miembros del 1-B solo estiraron sus cuellos interesados en esa estudiante, habían escuchado tantos rumores y los periódicos dándole fama por sus acciones, no la habían visto en acción acarreándoles curiosidad que fue sofocada al ser guiados a su autobús.

-Bien ya están todos listos- Ilda alzo la voz tomando la batuta como presidente.

-Que frio, ninguna bienvenida- se quejó Kaminari por ser cortados de recibir a su colega.

Pero Tenya lo ignoro acercándose a uno de los autobuses -EL BUS DE LA CLASE A ESTA POR AQUÍ… FAVOR DE HACER FILA EN ORDEN DE ASIENTO- informo como cualquier encargado de aerolíneas.

Cada alumno miraba entusiasta al subir al autobús, nadie respeto las ordenes de Ilda sentándose la mayoría con quien quisiera aunque había sus excepciones… decir que todos no evitaron mirar la elección de pareja de Emiya no era una exageración.

Con gesto del demonio, Bakugo tenía los brazos cruzados mirando por la ventana ignorando como la peste a su compañera quien parecía más entretenida en su celular como para prestar atención al gesto infantil.

Aisawa subió contando a sus estudiantes, dando un desplante interrogatorio a Emiya quien parecía estar mejor, para negar y dar la orden al chofer de arrancar.

-El bus se detendrá en intervalos de 1 hora- Eraserhead murmuro mirando la carretera transitada -y después de eso…- volteo para ver a sus alumnos quedándose con su explicación en la boca, su gesto se volvió incrédulo al ver el desastre que se llevaba a cabo.

Era un desastre juvenil donde los más calmados platicaban alegremente, otros estaban peleando para que tomaran asiento (Tenya) o intercambiaban canciones según el orden alfabético… como Bakugo dando deseos de muerte a su compañera distante.

Negó ante su actitud descuidada truncando cualquier deseo de continuar su explicación… ocultando su gesto entre su bufanda solo pensó que sus días relajados estaban contados…. Y ante sus planes, no evito sonreír en un sentido malicioso.

XXXXX

El camión se instaló en un mirador circular resguardado por una barda de madera baja al barranco, la vista de las montañas verdes en un paisaje tranquilizante mientras cada uno se bajaba para estirarse plácidamente.

-¿Agua?- ofreció Todoroki al acercarse donde Emiya analizaba el entorno, ella lo miro aceptando -no parece una zona de descanso normal- murmuro al guardar la botella entre sus pertenencias.

El resto se agrupaba en su entorno -¿Por qué no dejaron sus bolsas?- pidió Kaminari curioso de que ese dúo pareciera portar dichos objetos.

-Mejor prevenir- escueto indico el chico bicolor, adoptando algunos consejos que le dio Kiritsugu antes del viaje.

El profesor estaba apartado, murmurando algo que solo Midoriya parecía captar con interés… entonces ante los ojos de todos los estudiantes, un grupo excéntrico de mujeres gato aparecían en una pose comercial con un niño en un gorro con cuernos en un agregado amargado.

Midoriya fue el único en conocerlo dando una explicación entusiasta como todo un conocedor de héroes ante la vista en blanco de sus compañeros de clases, siendo callado por una de las chicas al sentirse vieja por los años de experiencia que divulgo.

Las renombradas Pussy Cats comenzaron a explicar que el dominio era amplio en todo ese bosque debajo del barranco, señalando que el lugar en el que se quedarían está en la base de una de sus montañas algo lejanas.

-Entonces, porque nos detuvimos a mitad del camino- Uraraka expreso confundida junto con Toru.

Sato se removió incomodo -No me digas…- dejo su comentario en su boca.

Seto ya estaba dando media vuelta nervioso -démonos prisa en volver al bus ¿por favor?- aconsejo con un titubear en su tono.

-Son las 9:30 justo en este momento…- el tono de una de las mujeres gato fue oscuro alertando a los estudiantes quienes ya sospechaban -si se dan prisa ahora, llegaran a las 12…- sonrió ligeramente.

Una palidez temerosa de Kirishima aun Mina parecía dispuesta a correr al autobús.

Emiya miro impasible junto con Todoroki prediciendo que el paso al autobús estaría truncado para quienes corrían a su "salvación" por una de las mujeres gato.

-Lo siento chicos- Aisawa expreso desinteresado ante la desesperación de sus estudiantes.

Tan pronto las manos de la rubia gatuna tocaron el suelo, una avalancha arraso con cada estudiante obligándolos al vacío… solo hubo una excepción quien aterrizaba al filo del ahora sucia barda de madera con manos en los bolsillos.

Era una espalda conocida para el docente, aun el niño del grupo que tenía el ceño irritado parecía parpadear sorprendido.

-Wow hubo alguien que logro evitar mi ataque- la chica gato aclamo algo sorprendida, pero se congelo al ver el gesto nulo en la adolescente que parecía ajena al vértigo de estar en esa postura en una barda tan delgada.

Acercándose con cuidado Aisawa dio un desplante al estudiante que quedaba -No pienses en saltar- advirtió con severidad prediciendo que era capaz -la avalancha amortigua la caída- expreso al detenerse al lado de la niña quien bajo la vista a causa de la diferencia de altura.

Con un silencio tenso, el docente calculaba su velocidad para asegurar a la niña de hacer una tontería temeraria ¡pensó que Midoriya estaba abajo! pareciera que todo su grupo son unos autodestructivos.

Pero Emiya le lanzo un desplante en blanco, se encogió de hombros -es un examen de grupo- explico al dar un salto al vacío ante el grito amortiguado de incredibilidad de Aisawa quien se asomó en apuro junto con las Pussy Cats.

-Oh que agilidad… yo la quiero- inquirió entusiasta Pixie Bob siendo la rubia, sin quitar la vista de cómo la chica se apoyaba de las casi nulas piedras en el barranco como si fueran escalones asegurando un descenso ágil.

¡Que decir de la velocidad!

Eraserhead solo bufo dando la espalda con su fastidio a flote, saberla apta era un alivio por lo cual acudirían a vigilar al grupo de este pequeño examen en el bosque.

XXXXXX

Fin del capitulo.

Empieza el campamento!

Si, Kiritsugu tiene conflicto universal! tambien su orgullo herido de caer en cama! pero bien cuidada eso si! alguien que no esta impuesta a que velen por su bienestar no le cae muy bien.


	22. Chapter 22

Guardian 22

El atardecer estaba próximo cuando uno a uno los estudiantes del 1-A comenzaron a salir del denso bosque, cada uno con un aspecto lamentable de cansancio y suciedad con el sudor pintado en sus gestos.

-¡COMO PUEDES ESTAR ASI ZORRA!- sin embargo todavía estaba alguien dispuesto a discutir a pesar de sentir sus pulmones salir de tanto jadeo, Bakugo parecía querer morderla si sus músculos no estuvieran tan cansados.

Emiya le lanzo un desplante desinteresado siendo la única sin estar al punto de arrastrarse... condicionamiento físico le permitía no parecer tan lamentable como sus compañeros, se negó a contestar haciendo que el chico se quedara apoyado en sus rodillas con la muerte pintada en sus pupilas carmesí.

-Tranquilízate… es algo de hombres- Kirishima expreso con el aliento del hambre pintada en sus gestos entusiastas, Tenya queria replicar nuevamente tal comentario pero se asfixio ante el cansancio.

El edificio ser veía amplio con algunas bancas en el exterior por completo de madera, daba un ambiente hogareño y rudimentario en la puerta figuras conocidas los esperaban ansiosos.

Con sus manos en la cintura tanto Mandalay como Pixie-Bob eran las que esperaban al lado del profesor junto con el infante hosco, ese trio responsable de haberlos lanzado al barranco con una avalancha eran ajenos a las miradas mordaces de los más resentidos por tal rudeza.

-Emiya no vuelvas a hacer eso- fue lo primero que dijo el profesor con un gesto amargo en sus ojos resecos ante el recuerdo de un salto al vacío.

-Como diga, Profesor Aisawa- replico con la misma intensidad de un muerto Kiritsugu trayendo risas forzadas de Midoriya al estar a su lado -salte del barranco- explico ante un jadeo de quienes no sabían (que era la mayoría).

-PUDO SER PELIGROSO- advirtió más alerta Ilda.

-No lo hubiera hecho si no fuera capaz, Tenya- razono más simple Todoroki acomodándose al costado de Kiritsugu quien le dio un vistazo de reojo.

Unas risas disimuladas por parte de las pussycats ante el duelo adolescente donde la morena no tenía ni la más mínima intención de participar, para comenzar a integrarse en observaciones generales de su misión superada -Honestamente pensé que tardarían más- acepto algo molesta ante el gesto amargo de los estudiantes -no imagine que entenderían a mis bestias hechas de tierra…-

-Fue muy rudo de tu parte- murmuro en un puchero Mandalay recordando los videos a través del bosque, la chica había aterrizado con seguridad e integrado con facilidad al grupo pero verla manejar un cuchillo o golpes certeros que desmoronaban a las criaturas no fue muy de su agrado.

-No lamentare mis acciones, señora Sosaki- expreso en desinterés Kiritsugu, sus compañeros se miraron y algunos juraron que un viento frio paso entre ellos.

-Soy Mandalay- se quejó la gata indignada de que usaran su nombre de civil, recomponiéndose a su postura más calmada -De donde sacaste los cuchillos- acuso algo curiosa de tales filos.

Los estudiantes no evitaron cuestionarse lo mismo, pero Emiya simplemente alzo una bolsa como evidencia de lo obvio de su respuesta -son tan geniales, yo trate de investigar su procedencia pero solo no pude localizarlos en los comercios locales- Midoriya murmuro con un toque de frustración.

Kiritsugu le dio un desplante curioso -son de mi manufactura- divulgo a lo que el resto amplio sus ojos.

-En serio- pidió Kaminari acercándose curioso para verlos de cercas.

Mineta se puso de puntillas -¿se pueden hacer esas cosas en casa?- estaba algo incrédulo, nunca en su vida paso por su mente el hacer algo de ese tipo manualmente.

-Tienes el área adecuada para ese tipo de cosas- más técnico expreso Todoroki, todos lo miraron -¿Qué? nunca la he visto trabajar en ello- admitió.

Emiya negó -esto lo hice en mi anterior vivienda- mintió monótona entregando uno de sus filos a Midoriya para que lo viera con un ojo de fan entusiasmado y el otro a Tokoyami.

Este nuevo detalle era apreciado para los compañeros, teniendo un atisbo de esperanza de que sus intentos en todos esos meses de acoplarla estaba funcionando.

-No debes de traer armas- amonesto Aisawa con un fruncir de ceño ¿revisaron las maletas? Bueno no recordaba y a estas alturas era una perdida de tiempo -cuantas de estas cosas tienes- no evito preguntar mientras las confiscaba de las manos de Jiro y de ¿Mandalay?

Su alumna le dio un gesto en blanco, ningún tiempo de pensar hasta que -no he considerado contarlas- fue su sinceridad abrumadora que le trajo un gesto confundido a todos sus compañeros quienes compartieron miradas.

-No los vuelvas a traer- quiso sonar inflexible, pero Aisawa debía admitir que son esos mismos cuchillos los que los salvaron de Nomu y a sus alumnos contra Stain.

Emiya en algún punto del inicio de todo ese juego de infiltración prometió cambiar su método de lucha, pero en aquella invasión del USJ los convoco tan fácil que había sido su firma personal desde entonces.

No le dolió ver como el profesor se los guardaba, aun cuando Midoriya le lanzo un desplante de ¿disculpas?... siempre convocarlas aunque desgaste era una practica normal y ni quien podía decirle nada.

-Bueno…- Pixie-Bob interrumpió -admito que aunque rudo fue muy efectivo- acepto sin mucho entusiasmo, pero entonces una sonrisa descarada creció al mirar al grupo por completo -son buenos- expreso con sus manos en la cintura -sobretodo ustedes 5- señalo al grupo entorno a Emiya.

Bakugo no se perturbo al igual que Todoroki, Midoriya parpadeo un poco e Ilda se irguió en su postura… Kiritsugu solo parecía aburrida.

Entonces salto entusiasta a querer abrazarlos con sus manos de gato -estoy ansiosa por ver en lo que se convertirán en tres años a partir de ahora- expreso agitándose siendo evitada por los estudiantes -LOS PIDO PARA MI DESDE AHORA-

Aisawa volteo los ojos quejándose con la otra mujer gato del motivo de tal entusiasmo.

Midoriya siendo una persona observadora no evito preguntar por el chico entorno al grupo, este tenía un gesto oculto por una gorra con cuernos siendo señalado como el sobrino de una de ellas.

-Kouta… ven a saludar, estarás viviendo con ellos durante la próxima semana- Mandalay apremio para acercarse a obedecer.

Ver a un niño amargado era una cosa, siendo una persona amable Izuku se acercó con la intención de animarlo… ser golpeado no fue la respuesta que se esperaba todo el grupo, excepto Emiya… ella tenía pensado en la cena que estaban atrasando por el incidente.

XXXXXX

La comida fue algo ruidoso entre los que lloraban exagerados de probar alimento en el día, Kiritsugu fue la excepción al lado de Todoroki escuchando las pláticas del entorno sin mostrarse desesperada.

Se puso de pie para dirigirse a la salida -EY KIRITSUGU A DONDE VAS- con alimentos en la boca, Kirishima murmuro llamando la atención de todos.

Aun Shouta parecía parpadear al no percatarse de la retirada de su compañera, volteo al lugar vacío como para confirmar que ahora ya estaba en la puerta.

-Voy a ver el entorno- explico sin mucho interés, mirando el gran comedor donde todos parecían detener su alimentación para mirarla… excepto Bakugo, el seguía comiendo.

-Nos bañaremos todas juntas…- Uraraka se puso de pie sonriendo amablemente, sin notar el brillo sumamente interesado de Mineta -así que te esperaremos- murmuro no muy convencida.

Emiya afirmo para salir del comedor, recorriendo el área silenciosa por el momento para alguien con sus sentidos detecto la presencia familiar de cierta persona por lo cual no se asustó cuando salió a su paso.

Ojos cansados le dieron un desplante desde su altura -a dónde vas- pidió Aisawa contemplativo, el pasillo era pequeño por lo cual cualquier intento de escape estaba truncado.

Kiritsugu le dio un desplante alzando la vista para chocar con la otra, lanzo un suspiro -quiero ver el área- expreso neutral.

Chasqueando los dientes -no es necesario, no hay nada que ver- gruño algo de mal humor muy firme en su camino.

-No duermo en zonas vulnerables- admitió sin interés, pasando su mano por su nuca para agitar su propio cabello níveo.

-Estas subestimando esta área- pidió Eraserhead no evitando el tono ofendido, no solo eran las pussycats… estaba el grupo B a algunos metros de su propia cabaña.

-Vamos- alentó rendida para señalar al final del pasillo no dispuesta a darle un gramo de su confianza a la seguridad de ese campamento, era un asesino paranoico hasta la medula y era consciente de un traidor en la academia.

Aun la casa Todoroki la tiene bajo estrictos sellos o runas.

Eraserhead entrecerró sus ojos pero se apartó del camino interesado en esas medidas de seguridad en alguien como ella, también sintiéndose un poco pedante al saber que confiaba en el para permitirle observar dicho proceso.

Al salir al exterior la brisa fresca los recibió, Emiya simplemente camino al borde del edificio justo al costado de la entrada principal seguida de cercas por un confundido profesor.

-¿Cómo planeas hacerlo?- no evito preguntar sin delatar su total fuera de base ante las acciones de su estudiante, esperaba algún artilugio comprado como cámaras de seguridad… algo sofisticado como sensores o rustico como hilos amarrados en cascabeles.

Pero Emiya ya no escuchaba, concentrada en tejer una red de prana y transmitir -no será del grado que mantengo en la residencia Todoroki, siendo algo provisional… pero aun lo suficiente para asegurar el área base y delimitar una frontera- el tono era de un experto.

Su mano morena tendida en la superficie de la madera con un inquietante brillo algo ligero a los ojos resecos del docente que se los rascaba para ver que no estaba teniendo algún tipo de alucinación.

Teniendo un preludio a embolia cerebral a causa de este tipo de locura no evito mirar acusador a la menor que lo ignoraba abiertamente-ese no es tu quirk- señalo el héroe tratando de mantener su voz de delatar su incredibilidad, la paz ante todo mientras tal suceso concluía.

Emiya abrió sus ojos acostumbrarse a la sensación -Tendré algunos sellos mágicos entorno a la base, esto lo fortalecerá- ignoro en un estado contemplativo al sacar algunos objetos de su bolsa para empezar a caminar si no fuera por la mano firme en su hombro que le hizo recordar que no estaba sola.

-Te molestaría en explicarme- el tono era tenebroso en Aisawa saliendo como en una película de terror por ser dejado aun lado cuando un suceso de este tipo estaba sucediendo enfrente de alguien con una mente muy cerrada para cosas ajenas al quirk.

-Un campo limitado o barrera- Emiya se solto del agarre para caminar entre las lámparas del exterior hacia las sombras -su acción es crear refugios seguros para proteger los alrededores… no tiene capacidades ofensivas y solo la base tiene una defensa justa… - se agacho para empezar a hacer un pozo -pero dentro del rango de mi "frontera" puedo sentir a las personas con malas intenciones-explico siendo una magia que en su existencia amplia mejoro.

En tiempos lejanos un campo limitado de su manufactura no tenía ni capacidades ofensivas ni defensivas, las ventajas de sus estudios.

Aisawa se masajeo el puente de la nariz esperando que alguien le dijera "sorpresa has caído" pero sabiendo el carente sentido de humor de su estudiante solo pudo atinar a decir que no estaba divagando (eso esperaba) mas al verla como le dirigía su atención tan seriamente.

Manteniendo la cabeza fria solo afirmo su gesto aburrido -sabes que no te entiendo- gruño porque esa niña le estaba hablando como si supiera lo que se refería con eso de campo algo y fronteras -ese no es tu quirk- acuso nuevamente teniendo un grado de sentido de traición.

De cuclillas Emiya enterraba una piedra murmurando algo para ponerse de pie -No soy alguien de confianza, Profesor Aisawa-

-Si, lo se- secamente replico el docente con un cruzar de brazos dando miradas al punto donde la tierra removida estaba reciente, esperando que algo saltara de repente.

-no comprendo mi decisión de informarle- expreso enfrentando esos ojos del adulto.

Ante esto Shota frunció el ceño con una severidad, aquella bufanda ocultaba su gesto oscuro por tal comentario, la confusión no era visible en la menor pero algo en su aura delataba sus propias fricciones por decirle... ante este gesto, podía decirse que eso no era una locura ¿verdad? aunque no entendiera nada.

-pero no es un quirk- lanzo de golpe Emiya al comenzar a ir a la otra esquina de aquel claro.

Si fuera posible caería de la impresión, el temple de Aisawa era para un premio se felicito para solo seguir a la chica dándole alcance en donde ya había enterrado algo mas rápido que el anterior-¿Qué es?-

Pero la estudiante ya se estaba dirigiendo a la parte trasera, en la orilla del claro en una facilidad de tantas veces practicadas ¿esto lo hizo en todos sus hogares? aun tenia tantas dudas de los expedientes, el pasado de su estudiante parecía revelarse con el tiempo, pero esto... al juicio de Aisawa era el pináculo de todo esto ¿verdad?

El silencio parecía extenderse entre las sombras de esa noche pacifica, el viento removiendo los arboles y los cabellos del dúo en la intemperie.

-Soy un sin quirk profesor- se puso de pie para encararlo, Aisawa amplio sus ojos -mis habilidades son ajenas a cualquiera de sus mutaciones… pero no es algo que deba saber- se dirigió a la última esquina, se podía escuchar el interior donde la gente empezaba a alistarse para un baño.

-Qué significa eso- Eraserhead no evito ladrar ante tanta información ahora cortada de manera brusca ¿estaba jugando con el? estaba poniendo a prueba su paciencia... por el bienestar de esa niña el resto de su carrera en la academia... no debía jugar.

-Que le he dicho y mostrado más de lo que debería- inquirió con un toque neutral, en cuclillas escarbando con algo de lentitud en un aire mas ausente del normal.

Aisawa se congelo ante este tipo de conclusión, se revolvió el cabello casi arrancárselo para asegurar que no era un sueño extraño donde se suponía que una chica con quirk registrado, resultaba con habilidades extrañas y sin quirk -sabes que me dejas peor que en un inicio- gruño amonestando.

Emiya le lanzo uno de sus típicos desplantes distantes -cada uno de ustedes quieres saber de mi pasado... sus investigaciones siguen en pie a mi entorno... cada uno de esas personas señalan mi comportamiento y ustedes mi futuro- expreso largamente en un tono de relato sin mostrar el peso de cada uno de esos comentarios en el docente -no confió pero le dije una parte de mi- concluyo con el peso de un juicio silencioso.

Un arqueo de ceja algo herido de esto ¿un avance con un retroceso en su comportamiento? era de esto como se iba a tratar, fue lo mismo en el hospital... sus emociones rigidas... sus deseos oscuros... esa adolescente le mostraba un atisbo de ese misterio llenándolo de aun mas por lo cual ante su mente llena de conflictos y un preludio de dolor de cabeza... Aisawa miro el cielo con un cansancio emocional -en estas ocasiones me pregunto mi criterio de tomarte bajo mi inspección-

Kiritsugu se burlo al ponerse de pie sacudiéndose las manos de su ultimo trabajo hecho -Dejelo- fue su escueta respuesta.

-No puedo- replico Aisawa mirándola directamente a los ojos -como puedo dejarte, tu no te preocupas por tu futuro-

Emiya tuvo un gesto aburrido, pero se guardo su comentario de que no se veía... a pesar de los comentarios de Nighteye... un futuro en esa linea de tiempo.

Poniendo sus manos en una postura aburrida -Gracias por tu confianza- dijo en un giro de tema, dispuesto a abandonar sus propios conflictos porque a esas alturas, a pesar de sus inicios ásperos... no pensaba abandonarla.

Y aunque anormal el descubrimiento, su mente trato de acomodarlo en un lugar cómodo para su criterio... uno donde no pudiera darle tantas vueltas al asunto.

La ventana de la cabaña era una luz de conversaciones vividas de quienes estaban en el interior, el silencio de los que estaban al exterior -tratare de protegerlos…- murmuro Kiritsugu ojos oscuros sin emociones en esa dirección -No es mi deber… pero siento que ellos pueden lograr ser lo que no fui- expreso como promesa para un futuro.

-Agradezco tu compromiso- Aisawa negó ante esto -pero soy el profesor, eso déjalo a cargo de los profesionales- sabia por esa mirada aburrida de la menor, que su consejo estaba siendo lanzado al aire pero lo intento -Odio cuando hablas de esa manera, Emiya... como si tuvieras un largo camino y que este momento... es tan fragil como el papel en agua- su tono era el mismo monótono.

Una discusión donde Bakugo sobresalía con su voz en aquel comedor, la ventana se llenaba de movimiento y por lo que pudieran pensar... los del exterior predecían una guerra de comida que las Pussycats trataban de apaciguar.

-No hondeare en el tema- fue su conclusión dicha en voz alta -pero te reitero, eres mi alumno... con o sin quirk... con tus habilidades extrañas o pensamientos caóticos... hasta ese sin fin de cuchillos ilegales- esto ultimo lo subrayo con creces -te guiare lo mejor de mis capacidades-

Aisawa no evito lanzar otro vistazo a esos pedazos de tierra removida que daban indicio de ese pequeño ritual extraño que fue testigo, negó ante su incredibilidad.

Un abrir de ventana de manera repentina rompió todo silencio del exterior-EY EMIYA VAMOS A BAÑARNOS- Jiro grito siendo apoyada de cercas por las chicas, todas sucias de alimentos pero una sonrisa satisfechas.

Kiritsugu tenia su normal gesto neutral, lanzo un suspiro sonoro para el docente... ella no lo sabia, era un sentimiento extraño que en ocasiones la llevaba a realizar acciones que no entendía pero se deslizo para caminar pausadamente ante el apuro de sus compañeras.

Para el guardián que no esta al tanto de esta habilidad...

-SI VAMOS A BAÑARNOS- Mineta se añadía apoyándose en la ventana con un gesto enfermo que atrajo un golpe de Jiro mientras Ilda trataba de amedrentar sus deseos indecentes dichos sin nada de verguenza.

Todoroki se asomaba tranquilamente, con algunos fideos revueltos en su pulcro cabello bicolor... Midoriya se quitaba algo de arroz de sus oídos pero también saludando nerviosamente a su compañera en el exterior.

Es una habilidad personal, una habilidad para alguien...

Aisawa se quedó en las sombras mirando con un gesto indescriptible para revolverse el cabello como muchas veces lo ha hecho en estos dias, admitiendo que ese montón de niños serian su muerte o canas prematuras.

que es profundamente amado por un santo grial...

en algún tiempo y lugar...

La cabaña se llenaba de ruido jovial, Emiya no podía entender como es que era esperada cuando nunca mostró simpatía o ganas de querer integrarse entre ese montón de niños molestos.

Una buena fortuna a expensas de la felicidad de los demás...

Emiya caminaba empujado por Tsuyu y Momo, Uraraka sintiéndose algo tímida pero también alentando a una buena hora de convivo al ingresar a los vestidores, podían escuchar a Jiro amenazando a Mineta cuando se separaron en el pasillo de no espiarlas.

Puede ser una bendición o una maldición...

Las chicas trataban de no mirarla mucho cuando se puso la toalla entorno a su figura esculpida, tonificada con ligeros músculos que hicieron sentirse menos a cada una de las chicas ante la falta de entrenamiento... pero sonrieron, platicaron y aunque ella no hablara... su presencia traía tranquilidad en alguna forma... después de todo ella los había salvado tantas veces.

Cuando Emiya toco el agua caliente de manera relajante mirando el techo de ese baño, ignorando su entorno solamente cerro sus ojos tratando de meditar sus acciones al demostrar tanto ante el profesor Aisawa.

...

Emiya Kiritsugu no se percataba de ser guiado por alguien que no puede ver, nadie en ese mundo estaba al tanto de dicha presencia... ignorando los susurro de este objeto que lo amaba sin motivo alguno, si fuera capaz de lograr verlo... este con apariencia de una mujer albina lo abrazaba cuando podía... resignada a ser una presencia desconocida... una sombra irreconocible de alguien que nunca la conoció.

Por lo cual lo dejaría disfrutar de esta segunda oportunidad que ofrecio... siendo la principal culpable de su situación desconocida... muy lejos de las manos de Alaya.

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo.

Ahora es uno corto solo para decir presente y que la próxima semana empieza enero y con el, el trabajo regresa a los horarios de oficina (escribia en este horario).

Aisawa ya sabe la punta de ese iceberg que es Emiya, un campo limitado debería de haberse fortalecido con los conocimientos de años como assasin… eso pienso yo.

Y si, al final sin poder verla… Irisviel es el que guía a Emiya en el camino, provocando que confié o haga cosas que no haría en su mejor juicio.

Es una habilidad desconocida del assasin de Fate grand order... como dije en algún punto, ese Emiya no conocio a Irisviel pero de alguna forma ella llego a el sin ser mas que una presencia no reconocida.

Perdon por meter este dato tan repentino, pero es el unico motivo que pudiera explicar el suceso de confianza de Emiya a Aisawa...

Pero confirmo, Irisviel no sera una presencia mencionada en este fic... solo es como un comentario... una razon... pero nada que podria ser mencionado de manera profunda en un futuro... no es ni sera un personaje con papel en esta historia.

Volveremos a la normalidad en el siguiente capitulo... solo estaba algo nostalgica, porque de todos mis servant (juego Fate Grand order) Emiya assasin es mi favorito (que no tengo).

CAPITULO CORREGIDO!

FELIZ AÑO… MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEW POR LEER ESTA HISTORIA Y QUE SE LES CUMPLAN TODOS SUS DESEOS…

Neah 20 fuera…


	23. Chapter 23

Guardián 23

Cuando Aisawa Shota ingreso a su habitación con un cansancio que lo abrumaba, se tomó su tiempo de alistarse en ropas para dormir colocando su bufanda en el respaldo de la silla enfrente de ese escritorio humilde… pantalones holgados oscuros y una floja camiseta de manga larga.

Miro el amplio de su espacio ensombrecido sin ánimos de encender la luz a esas alturas para arrastrar sus pies a la cama tendida al lado de la ventana iluminada por la luna, esta era la soledad que siempre lo acompañaba por lo cual estaba lejos de incomodarle.

-Diablos- había tomado esto con la calma propia de Eraserhead, trato con esfuerzo no entrar a una faceta de pánico de solo saber el mundo desconocido que yace en una habitación rodeada de niñas.

Hombros caídos en una postura descuidada al filo de su cama en reflexión total, se masajeo los ojos resecos para buscar sus gotas que se instaló con diligencia.

Una sonrisa amarga de tanto que ha descubierto de esa niña -lo hiciste bien- se felicitó secamente, ante su actitud madura y permitir que el tema quedara a voluntad de Emiya sin empujarla a conocer más de lo visto.

En el silencio de la noche con el eco de algún grillo valiente cercano a su habitación, el silencio de la cabaña daba indicio que era el único habitante consciente en el área.

Por una fracción de segundo mientras analizaba la escena en la que fue testigo, una parte racional de él quería catalogar eso como un truco y mandar a su estudiante a hacerse unos estudios de emergencia.

Pero estaba ese otro lado, el que le llevo a tomar esta noticia con una calma ártica que rechazaba esto como una mentira bien contada, quizás existía la opción que esta parte mostrada de Emiya fuera solo el inicio para entenderla por completo.

¿Tendrá que ver el assasin en este descubrimiento? Ese bastardo era la única respuesta que podía desentrañar por completo a su misteriosa alumna.

Aisawa se puso de pie estirándose por completo con un largo bostezo, se acercó al escritorio buscando entre sus pertenencias el teléfono algo pensativo… ojos aburridos expectantes de la toma de decisiones de informar este detalle al resto del grupo privado que estaba entorno a su estudiante.

Se recostó examinando sus opciones, pero negó abandonando el celular a su costado para tener la iniciativa de rechazar la fuga de esta preciosa información -lo guardare por ahora- admitió para sí mismo.

Era otro de los detalles que se mantendrían con él (la confirmación de la falsa del orfanato), Eraserhead era una persona cuidadosa con sus estudiantes y podía admitir que tenía cierta prioridad a la peor de entre ellos (Kiritsugu) por su difícil vida que proyecta en su mirada.

Actuaría como normalmente lo haría entorno a la niña, no daría más motivantes a la policía para sospechar que su información era falsa (aunque a estas alturas era un acierto desde su punto de vista).

-No pensare en motivos ocultos para dicha falta- dijo para sí mismo al sentarse lanzando ese aparato en un ruido sordo en la mesa, levanto las cobijas para acomodarse entre ellas con sus manos detrás de la cabeza reflexivo.

En un inicio esto sería un motivo para apartarla del resto de sus estudiantes, solo podía decir nuevamente que había cambiado de parecer… si no provocaba la expulsión.

También tenía curiosidad si esa "barrera" funcionaba, pero prefería quedarse con las dudas.

XXXXX

Cuando la mañana llego en el campamento, para muchos que estaban en sus camas fue inesperado ser levantados tan temprano entre quejas airadas de los más irritados (Bakugo) al alistarse para una clase repentina a manos de su profesor.

En ese claro donde los arboles parecían una barrera en su entorno algo retirado de la estructura de la cabaña, los animales se escuchaban de fondo para los más sensibles pero siendo ignorados para la mayoría que deseaba estar en su cama.

Aisawa tomo la delantera en ese grupo de adormilados menores, no evito lanzar un desplante confundido al ver que había dos que parecían lucidos y listos para dar todo en el día riguroso que tenía planeado.

Emiya tenía un gesto ausente en dirección al docente a su lado un Todoroki con la misma expresión, el dúo parecía que se había levantado antes que el resto si sus posturas más erguidas y falta de bostezos eran evidencia.

-No te vi- admitió Tenya acomodándose al lado del chico bicolor, este le dio un desplante en blanco -cuando nos levantaron, no estabas en la cama-

-Es cierto- Kirishima hizo un gesto de sospecha sin evitar que se le resbalara un tono somnoliento.

-Estaba con Kiritsugu- expreso planamente atrayendo una mirada interesada e imaginativa de Mineta -entrenando- explico siendo aceptada por sus compañeros escuchantes más decentes.

-Quiero entrenar también- babeando Minoru agrego siendo asesinado por un desplante del prodigio del hielo y fuego.

Aisawa interrumpió dando un barrido a sus alumnos -Iniciaremos una rigurosa ronda de entrenamiento de refuerzo- puso sus manos en los bolsillos -este viaje tiene la intención de fortalecer los quirks de todos…- no evito mirar de más a Emiya en un claro y oculto mensaje -como un "todo" por ende permitiendo a todos adquirir su licencia temporal-

Kiritsugu no reacciono ante el señalamiento, después de todo ante su mejor juicio… ese adulto sabía que no tenía un quirk que reforzar y aunque no le haya cuestionado como esperaba, al parecer el mensaje era "no me importa, entrenaras con el resto" tan claro a su mente critica.

Eraserhead continuo con su explicación y los motivos para tal reforzamiento, la academia planeaba tenerlos listo ante agresiones por parte de los villanos con este tiempo de campamento.

-Con esto dicho…- tomo un aliento rebuscando entre sus bolsos -Bakugo, lanza esto- ordeno enviando una esfera que fue atrapada ágilmente.

El explosivo lo reconoció -esto es del examen de fuerza física-

Aisawa afirmo -tus datos indican un record de lanzamiento de 705.2 mts en aquel entonces…- murmuro mirando intensamente al estudiante que se apartaba para hacer su prueba-vamos a ver que tanto has crecido-

Mirando a sus discípulos, el lanzamiento de Bakugo fue igual de expresivo que la primera vez con un "vete a morir" claro a los oídos de los testigos, admitía que estaba un poco decepcionado de solo ver una diferencia de 4 metros que el original… pero Aisawa explico pacientemente que no era solo una madurez física sino también emocional durante ese tiempo.

-Los empujare más allá de sus límites…- señalo con una sonrisa dientuda - así que traten de no decepcionarme…- puntualizo a dar un barrido -y Emiya, tómatelo en serio- dio un desplante de amenaza que fue afirmado secamente.

Nadie tuvo el valor de replicar aun Kiritsugu solo miro a la distancia con un gesto carente de emociones o expectativas cuando fueron llevados a un área más allá de ese primer claro, donde algunas herramientas estaban instaladas con algunas formaciones de rocas de diferentes aspectos.

-Pensé que sería como el ensayo de inicio de curso- inquirió con un ceño fruncido Tenya al ver que varios barriles descansaban encima de leña o mesas con algunos alimentos al fondo.

-Cómo puedo someterlos a algo que esperan ¿Qué divertido seria?- Aisawa expreso mirando desinteresado por encima de su hombro, señalando con su mano este nuevo escenario.

Momo levanto la mano -pero no es esto demasiado rápido- pidió de manera formal, Mineta comenzaba a temblar ante las perspectivas que este espacio ofrece y donde encajaría.

El profesor los miro largamente luego a cada estudiante expectante de su respuesta -normalmente ajustamos el entrenamiento basado en crecimiento básico…- admitió después de un largo silencio.

-Pero no hay tiempo- puntualizo Emiya con nada de carácter siendo fulminada por el docente por la interrupción.

Midoriya pensaba en un sinfín de motivos para este tipo de prácticas intensas, solo pudo atinar a ser objetivo y que la academia los estaba alistando para posibles enfrentamientos futuros contra villanos.

-Midoriya- Aisawa espeto sacando al niño de sus pensamientos caóticos.

-SI- contesto en voz alta sacado risas de sus compañeros por lo distraído y chillante que se escuchaba.

-Tú entrenaras con Emiya- inquirió con aburrimiento.

Ojos amplios del chico pecoso mirando a su compañera -pero profesor…-

Bakugo fulmino al chico nervioso a su lado, ojos carmín sobre su profesor en una voluntad temperamental -PORQUE EL ESTUPIDO DE DEKU…- tenía una competencia pendiente, esta era la oportunidad de aplastarla pero verla cedida al idiota era algo que no podía permitir.

-Emiya tiene un buen tiempo de reflejo- corto Aisawa imponiéndose entre esos alumnos amenazante, asilenciando al temperamental -así que esto mejorara esa habilidad que tienes por pulir, Midoriya- señalo recordando lo evidenciado durante el último ensayo así como en el examen práctico.

Izuku no seguía muy confiable, miro a su compañera esperando que reclamara pero parecía lejos de verle algo de malo a esta orden -Pero podría lastimarla-

Un arqueo de ceja de Emiya, pero Bakugo fue el que chisteo los dientes -Ella es la zorra que enfrento a ese monstruo en el USJ… dale crédito- cruzo sus brazos, todos lo miraron en un silencio de muerte -¿Qué, montón de idiotas?- gruño con un arqueo salvaje de ceja.

-Es solo que le estas defendiendo- puntualizo Kirishima con una sonrisa burlona, apoyado de cercas por Seto y Kaminari.

Tenya y Todoroki no evitaron pensar en lo acertado del comentario del chico temperamental, ambos compartieron un gesto de "y si supiera de Stain" que se guardaron muy en el fondo.

Midoriya se acercaba a su compañera con la intención de implorar disculpas por su comentario arrogante -olvídalo Midoriya- su tono inflexible le congelo a unos pasos, pero una chispa de diversión en sus ojos -eres noble, pero no es necesario tu preocupación-

Se removió bajo los ojos oscuros dorados de su compañera, a sus espaldas había una discusión de su amigo de infancia contra sus compañeros -es solo, que…- tomo un aliento -estuviste enferma… y nosotros estamos…- no tuvo el valor de concluir lo que reflexiono durante su encuentro con All Might aquel día, donde Tomura los encontró en la plaza comercial.

Ellos la estaban presionando al tenerla como objeto en cada oportunidad, claro que su amigo de infancia no lo sabía pero era un peso en los hombros de la más distante entre ellos.

Un gesto inamovible pero Emiya alzo su mano para instalarla en la cabeza verdosa de su compañero obligándolo a mirarla -no te preocupes- volvió a repetir -eres un aspirante a héroe, si puedo ayudarlos en eso… -el gesto era amable aunque su postura fuera ajena, el silencio vino ante los compañeros testigos -no hay nada que pueda orillarme a arrepentirme de servir como ese escalón-

Tristeza vino en la mente del amable Izuku -no hables de esa manera- pidió, sintiendo como se refería a una herramienta para ser utilizada por ellos en su camino al heroísmo.

Palmeo ligeramente, eran escasos dos centímetros de diferencia donde Emiya era la alta, negó con vehemencia pero aguardo en silencio sabiendo que su misión era otra… pero permitir que ellos crecieran era un crédito extra que su mente estricta no quería aceptar.

Kiritsugu dio un paso hacia atrás alejando su toque de su compañero, enfrentando la mirada de Aisawa quien tenía un atisbo cansado de regañarla por su auto desprecio tantas veces que pareciera inútil hacerlo enfrente de los estudiantes.

-Bien empecemos- aplaudió llamando la atención a sí mismo, el profesor comenzó a dispersar a sus alumnos conforme su quirk.

XXXXX

El maestro de la clase B, Blood Hero o Sekijiro Kan, su construcción bastante voluminosa de daba un aspecto intimidante reflexionaba a su clase que estaba a sus espaldas.

Era una mentalidad unánime para quienes tenían sentido de competitividad contra el grupo 1-A, siguiendo a través del bosque, el docente seguía explicando a sus alumnos la intención de pulir sus quirk y como estos sin uso puedes comenzar a perder poder.

Cada estudiante escuchaba atento con sus diferentes cuestiones, no era nada raro quedarse al filo de ese claro cuando un infierno estaba desatado en que los alumnos del 1-A destacaban en actividades que llevaban sus quirk a un constante uso.

No se veían muy felices.

La presentación de los Pussycats con Mandalay, Pixiebob, Ragdoll y Tiger a los estudiantes recién llegados con el fondo tortuoso de los alumnos del 1-A.

Sekijiro se apartó con Aisawa cuando las pussycats tomaron la responsabilidad de la integración de ambos grupos en las actividades extremas.

En la orilla del claro se percató que no había dos alumnos en específico -que buscas, Sekijiro- pregunto desinteresado Aisawa aunque tuviera la sospecha no lo dejaría facil.

Un viento paso tranquilo entre los arboles de aquel infierno para sus estudiantes, los docentes atentos aun cuando estaban teniendo una conversación.

Blood Hero le dio un desplante de reojo -pensé que Tiger se encargaría de todos los alumnos con aumento de poder- expreso totalmente interesado en sus alumnos, los del 1-B ya estaban tomando sus propios lugares en el área caótica.

Tampoco eran felices.

Un sonido pensativo por parte del despeinado docente, quien deseaba su saco de dormir-hay algunas excepciones- inquirió no explicito, guardando sus manos en sus bolsillos con total aburrimiento.

El peliblanco soltó un suspiro -la verdad tenia curiosidad- admitió después de un largo silencio.

-Ellos están en el claro que esta justo al lado- informo Aisawa mirando los arboles como si fuera posible atravesarlos con ese gesto -quizás la esté sobrestimando, pero le di la responsabilidad de reforzar a Midoriya- no era necesario decir quien, cuando era evidente.

Mineta pedía piedad sin ser escuchado por ninguno de los docentes.

-Los dos chicos sobresalieron de una manera singular en el festival- el docente del B expreso al cruzarse de brazos -no creo que la sobrestimes, escuche tanto de esa niña como estoy seguro cada héroe en la academia- inquirió desinteresado.

-Es difícil de tratar- rendido demostró con un revolver de sus cabellos oscuros -simplemente no es fácil de que ella no sobresalga y ahora… solo me siento culpable de darle un uso- sus resecos demostraban un tanto de su sinfín de emociones que trataba de opacar con su actitud desinteresada.

Pensó que había llegado a un pacto consigo mismo el día anterior, pero parece que solo podía pensar constantemente en su descubrimiento y en las palabras de Emiya quien se refería a sí misma como una herramienta para ayudar a crecer a sus compañeros.

-No sé de lo que hablas Aisawa- Sekijiro frunció el ceño ante la culpa de su colega evidente solo de los años de conocerse -pero sé que todo lo haces por el bien de tus estudiantes, como yo o cualquiera haría-

-Tienes razón- expreso con una ligera sonrisa oculta en su bufanda, Eraserhead negó con pesimismo.

Un golpe con el derribar de árboles, Tiger reacciono al instante deteniendo un proyectil dirigido al chico en el barril (Todoroki) mientras PixieBob mantenía los arboles caídos con algunas columnas de tierra salvando a los alumnos de esa área de ser aplastados.

En el suelo mirando esos pilares y árboles caídos Momo junto con Sato parpadeaban confundidos de tal repentino "ataque", cada estudiante se detuvo de sus deberes para mirar lo que Tiger sostenía ayudándolo a ponerse de pie tambaleante -¿Midoriya?- pregunto Sero con el sudor del esfuerzo de su actividad interrumpida.

Tanto el encargado del B como el del A se tensaron, pero al ver la presencia responsable de aquella perturbación solo arquearon sus cejas.

-Dependes mucho de tu fuerza, Midoriya- viniendo con un gesto plano a través del desastroso camino forzado entre los arboles -careces de alguna disciplina de lucha- negó para instalarse con sus brazos cruzados y una severa mirada.

-Lo siento Emiya- murmuro cabizbajo el pecoso, agradeciendo a Tiger de su ayuda.

-EY ZORRA- Bakugo pisoteo con sus manos sumergidas en un barril con líquido en fuego lento -QUE ESTAN HACIENDO- escupió con envidia, mientras él estaba perdiendo el tiempo en esa tonta actividad era obvio que a Deku le estaban dando la paliza de su vida.

La susodicha lo miro largamente -Practicando- expreso neutralmente al explosivo quien lo tomo como una burla (aunque ni tono tuviera de dicho sentimiento).

-Emiya no seas duro con Midoriya- advirtió Eraserhead desde su lugar.

-No seré blanda, profesor Aisawa- contesto ante el escalofrió de terror de Deku.

-Qué demonios están practicando- susurraban los del grupo B, más aquellos que estaban con Tiger para fortalecimiento.

-Se considerada, niña- el docente del B inquirió con un arqueo de ceja.

-No lo prometeré, profesor Sekijiro- secamente inquirió haciendo señas a su compañero de prácticas para salir del claro no sin ofrecer sus disculpas por interrumpirlos.

Los pussycats reanudaron cualquier actividad para sus pupilos, tratando de levantar los árboles derribados como una actividad para los que estaban bajo entrenamiento de Tiger.

-Era verdad eso que no se comportaba como un estudiante- murmuro el docente del B con una pena a la situación de Aisawa.

Un dolor de cabeza era lo que amenazaba con crecer sin molestarse en contestar.

XXXXX

La tarde llego al campamento, los alumnos del B se fueron a su respectiva área mientras el A se arrastraba de regreso a su cabaña donde eran esperados por unos entusiastas PussyCats quienes confirmaban que ese día ellos serían los responsables de sus propios alimentos.

Un aura de cansancio se extendió por todos los estudiantes ante este detalle, viendo la mesa llena de ingredientes expuestas por las chicas gato con un odio infinito o el deseo que se transformaran en algo comestible.

Emiya se mantenía con la misma postura monótona, aunque algo sucia o sudorosa su resistencia a este tipo de eventos eran la envidia de quienes se percataron… otra vez… que la susodicha no estaba por colapsar.

A su lado Midoriya no estaba en la misma situación.

Tenya empezó alentando a hacer el mejor curry a quienes por el hambre apoyaban al ver lo positivo de ser autosuficientes, Aisawa miro sorprendido por este impulso pero se guardó su sorpresa muy en el fondo de su expresión aburrida.

Algunos comenzaron a organizarse para encender fogatas (Bakugo y Todoroki fueron los responsables principales), la emoción vibraba en este casual ambiente pero pronto se hizo notar que eran pocos los que sabían cómo hacer un curry paso por paso.

Dando la iniciativa de manera inesperada, secándose las manos ahora limpias con una toalla Emiya se acercó a la mesa de los ingredientes con ojos críticos en estos -Hay que lavarlos- expreso al seleccionar apartándolo para ser vistos por sus compañeros.

Algunos se miraron inseguros de cómo reaccionar, pero Jiro, Sato y Koda tomaron el compromiso de lavarlas al pasarlos en recipientes para ser llevados al lavabo donde estaban tomándose las cosas con diligencia.

Todoroki tomo un cuchillo comenzando a partir algo de pollo con la ayuda de Tsuyu, mientras el resto adaptaban el entorno para ser cómodo en la espera, las pláticas flotaban casuales entre los alumnos que olvidaban el cansancio.

Cuando se regresaron con los vegetales lavados, fueron puestos en una parte de la mesa ambientada para llevar el trabajo de partirlos con tres espacios.

-YO LOS PARTO KIRITSUGU- se ofreció energético Kirishima arremangándose una manga imaginaria, sus ojos chispeantes de decisión como si fuera la tarea más grave de su vida.

-No…- corto Tenya acomodándose los lentes fulminando al pelirrojo quien se detuvo de golpe -estoy seguro que te cortaras-acuso.

-Ey no lo hare- ofendido Eijiro replico.

-yo me hare cargo- expreso como si fuera la mayor de las misiones Ilda, para ir a lavarse las manos claro que Kirishima no obedeció yendo con él para hacer lo mismo.

-Te ayudo- Mina se ofreció al igual que Uraraka, quitando al pelirrojo quien se retiró deprimido en un intento de ser consolado por Kiritsugu que lo ignoraba ante las burlas de Kaminari.

-El arroz, puedo hacerlo- Tokoyami suspiro al acercarse a dicha labor junto con Yaoyorozu y Mineta (este solo por estar al lado de Momo).

-me encargo del guiso- fue la respuesta monótona de Emiya al dirigirse a la mesa sin ver la incredibilidad de sus compañeros, aun Todoroki frunció el ceño considerablemente al tratar de pensar alguna vez haberla visto en la cocina.

-EY ZORRA NO NOS ENVENENES- advirtió muy seriamente Bakugo siendo el menos desvergonzado en señalar tal desconfianza.

Saborear un alimento hecho por todos dejándolos satisfechos y algo orgullosos, el 1-A aprendió gratamente que Kiritsugu tenía un buen sazón claro que Bakugo no lo aceptaría ni muerto y Todoroki solo se encogió de hombros asegurándose de preguntarle en privado donde aprendió.

Eraserhead al igual que las pussycats tuvieron curiosidad, añadiéndose en la comida cooperativa de los alumnos… siendo este el convivio de cierra del día pasado que todos atravesaron.

Fue una noche tranquila para los alumnos que por el cansancio, quedaron rendidos en sus camas.

XXXXX

Izuku miraba el cielo entre jadeos dolorosos, era una escena linda a sus ojos pero el suelo a sus espaldas no era muy cómodo… un parpado le temblaba de cansancio, mientras moretones aspiraban a formarse en los siguientes días en sus brazos o piernas.

Sus manos y pies extendidos cual estrella de mar aprovechando este descanso en medio de otro día intensivo de entrenamiento.

El heredero de All Might tuvo que abolir sus pensamientos cuando en su enfoque al hermoso cielo azul… el rostro de Emiya impedía dicha visión con su gesto desprovisto de algún indicio de emociones, ensombreciéndolo de momento.

Piel morena, ojos vacíos en oscuro casi dorado, rasgos afilados y cabello blanco que sobresalía entre todas las características anteriores… había sudor en su frente pero no parecía luchar en respirar como lo estaba haciendo en ese momento Izuku.

-La señorita Tsuchikawa ha mejorado nuestra área de practica- expreso monótona al apartarse para ofrecer la mano a un Deku que la tomo para ser puesto en pie.

Izuku se limpió el sudor de la frente tronándose los huesos de su espalda optando con una postura encorvada, miro el área antes boscosa ahora tenía unas formaciones rocosas donde la Pixie Bob trabajaba en tallar el ultimo, suspiro nunca sabia como ella era capaz de nombrar por su nombre de civil a cada héroe que han conocido.

Suponía en secreto que al igual que él, tenía un hobby por investigar a cada héroe famoso.

Emiya seguía inflexible con sus brazos cruzados mirando el trabajo concluido -TODO LISTO- con un pulgar arriba Pixie Bob exclamo con una pose de victoria.

-Gracias señorita Tsuchikawa- en un tono cortes Emiya expreso.

-SOY PIXIE BOB- se quejó la gata con un fruncir severo -pero de nada- admitió al apartarse en pisotones ante la risa forzada del pecoso.

Kiritsugu le dio una mirada a su colega de practica -será suficiente para ti usar como base, pero no siempre dependas que habrá áreas de este tipo… puedes estar en un campo abierto y tu ventaja se habrá esfumado-

Midoriya afirmo contemplativo -en casos como ese, supongo que la formación marcial podía ser de función- puso su mano en la barbilla en pensamientos fugaces de estrategias en tales casos.

-En efecto, debes considerar que la defensa también es un rasgo que debes desarrollar- aconsejo en su tono templado.

Afirmando en total aceptación de tales lecciones, aun cuando este era el tercer día de práctica, sentía que había hablado más con Emiya en ese lapso que en todo el año… sus consejos eran esplendidos, la observación de sus debilidades y enseñanzas eran de un valor que merecían ser puestas en su enciclopedia personal cuando regrese a casa (junto al dato de los cuchillos hechos por ella misma).

-Hay que continuar, recuerda no contenerte y pensar en mí como el villano que pienso de ti- murmuro al señalar que se adentrarían en la formación rocosa.

-Si- afirmo Deku sintiendo algo como un superior a su compañera.

XXXXX

La tarde llego con la hora de la comida, los grupos ya estaban asignados para las fogatas y un estofado de papa era el menú del dia.

-Te ves terrible- había señalado Seto al ver a Midoriya con vendas de su intensiva práctica, sonrió forzadamente al acarrear leña para el fuego de otro día.

Ver a Bakugo ser hábil con el cuchillo era algo digno de burla a los ojos de Kirishima y Kaminari mientras Uraraka hablaba en voz alta lo asombroso que era, pero se abstuvieron de continuar al ver que no les prestaban atención.

Pues a su lado carente de cualquier emoción competitiva estaba Emiya haciendo su labor en una maestría manejando el filo en una actividad autoimpuesta pues otros harían el guiso del día (Tenya elaboro calendario de actividades para ser "justo"), tan concentrada en partir papas que en medir la expresión frustrada del rubio a su lado.

-No creo que ella este compitiendo- murmuro Tokoyami con una cacerola en manos, sus ojos oscuros mirando a ambos "competidores" siendo alentados por Kirishima y Kaminari.

Con un poco de leña en sus manos -Tampoco lo creo- Shoji soltó un suspiro al detenerse por completo reflexivo de las actitudes infantiles del explosivo del grupo.

-Es algo más personal de Bakugo- espeto desinteresado Jiro.

-Creo que está dejando salir su frustración con las pobres papas- un poco impresionado agrego Aoyama.

Koda se removió incomodo -verla así, solo me hace recordar los rumores de la academia- murmuro inseguro al ver la manera en que el cuchillo era firme en el agarre de la morena, pasando de una papa a otra sin siquiera mirar.

-Y eso que no la viste en el USJ- Tsuyu complemento agregándose a ese grupo observador, todavía la escena vista desde su punto era algo descabellado de reflexionar aun Mineta a su lado tuvo un escalofrió por el mero recuerdo.

Midoriya junto con Todoroki interrumpieron su propia plática para escuchar luego mirando el "duelo" donde Emiya daba la espalda para limpiar su área y traer más papas -si sabe de Stain- susurro inaudible para el resto.

-Estoy seguro explota- Shouto inquirió planamente, una sonrisa forzada del pecoso pero en un aire cómplice que compartían en el asunto.

-EY PONGANSE A AYUDAR- espanto Tenya como orden a verlos ahí discutiendo en vez de ayudar en la amplia labor de la hora de comer.

-EMIYA DONDE SACASTE ESE CUCHILLO- advirtió Eraserhead al percatarse que era el arma oscura que había confiscado el primer día.

Hasta ahora todos se percataron que en efecto, el cuchillo de su compañera era el mismo filo negro manufacturado en casa.

XXXXX

La hora llego de la prueba de coraje mientras las sombras de la noche amenazaban con caer, los entusiasmados alumnos saltaban expectantes con sus ropas casuales en vez de su uniforme deportivo.

-Ey Emiya usaste algo menos formal- Mina salto entusiasta señalando lo evidente -aunque, muy…- no pudo complementar el comentario por temor a ofender pues a su gusto era como ver a otro de los chicos vestidos.

Una blusa sin mangas café dejando en evidencia algunas cicatrices que atrajo la atención de quien no le había visto los hombros, un pantalón holgado negro donde sus tenis del mismo color parecían perderse.

Era un aspecto deportivo al cual Todoroki ya estaba acostumbrado por lo cual no le prestó atención cuando la vio.

-Que son esas cicatrices, zorra- pidió interesado Bakugo acercándose invasivo como si con esta acción pudieran saltar las respuestas.

-No seas descortés Bakugo- llamo Momo con su gesto ofendido, las chicas estaban de su parte aun ellas se guardaron el dato que esa eran las mínimas de todo ese cuerpo maltratado.

-Cosa de hombres- aclamo Kirishima aunque no evito la preocupación al ver lo grave que debieron ser y que estas parecían extenderse más allá de la visión.

Emiya solo dio un desplante nada emocional a la cercanía del curioso Bakugo mientras señalaba groseramente sus hombros ante Yaoyorozu quien amonestaba su gesto.

Aisawa interrumpió para alivio de quienes veían la discusión, aun las pussycats parecían interesadas en el daño de su alumna… por lo cual hizo lo mejor que pudo para que lo olvidaran.

Eso era llevarse a los reprobados en contra de su voluntad al analizar que el día no fue provechoso para estos.

Kirishima, Seto, Mina, Sato y Kaminari imploraban sin ser escuchados saliendo de escena ante ojos compasivos de Midoriya.

Pixie Bob llamo la atención a su lugar -La clase B será la primera en asustar…- expreso señalando un mapa improvisado del camino a través del bosque -ellos ya esperan por ustedes- agrego casualmente -y la clase A tendrá parejas que saldrán cada tres minutos-

Las explicaciones fueron extensas indicando que el grupo a asustar tiene permitido usar su quirk pero no tocar a sus víctimas, el que tuviera más creatividad y asustara de muerte a sus compañeros ganaría.

Midoriya reflexiono que todo estaba tan calmado al haberse ido los revoltosos (los que reprobaron) por lo cual llego el momento de decidir parejas a sugerencia de Ojiro, se realizó una rifa.

Bakugo no estaba feliz de ser emparejado con Todoroki exigiendo un cambio, al igual que Mineta con Ojiro quien deseaba estar con una niña, a pesar de sus pedidos desesperados (o irritados) no fueron escuchados respetando el orden de las cosas.

Cuando todos estaban listos (un malhumorado Bakugo) -Bien, hay que empezar- aplaudió entusiasta Pixie Bob al lado de Tiger y Mandalay.

Shoji y Tokoyami fueron los primeros diciendo sus adioses a sus compañeros, en el tiempo ideal ingreso un irritado Bakugo con un ajeno Todoroki (el primero no dejando de advertir que no soportaría gritos de niña), el turno de Jiro con una feliz Toru tan ansiosas de lo que preparo el grupo B.

Midoriya estaba nervioso al mirar a su pareja distante pensando en las maneras de evitar parecer un miedoso para no ponerse en vergüenza ante una chica, Emiya por su parte frunció el ceño cuando el equipo de Yaoyorozu y Aoyama acababan de desaparecer entre la maleza.

Kiritsugu detecto una leve amenaza arrastrándose a través de su campo limitado, llevándolo a ver en dirección a la cabaña del grupo A… sabía que ellos estaban bien, ahora su prioridad era otra.

Ignorando el ambiente de diversión o la confusión de su pareja, el guardián se concentró para llegar a activar los sellos con la intensión de ampliar su frontera.

Izuku iba a decir algo para alentar a su compañera pero esta parecía dormida, se acercó para asegurarse si esta era otra habilidad no descubierta… pero entonces esos ojos se abrieron de golpe en un tono dorado profundo.

-Mierda- gruño sobrealiento alertando a quienes la escucharon maldecir, aun Tsuyu y Uraraka quienes estaban por ingresar al bosque se detuvieron para regresar su vista a la tranquila compañera quien tenía un gesto irritado.

Pero Emiya aun mantuvo la calma reflexionando sus opciones al saberse que estaban por ser rodeados, mas allá al límite de su frontera una neblina toxica se arrastraba y estaba cerca de algunos estudiantes del B como el tercer grupo del A.

-Señorita Sosaki necesito que alerte al grupo B como a nuestros compañeros que regresen al campamento- ordeno sin voltear a ver a nadie, solo con la intensión de ingresar al bosque.

-¿Emiya?- pidió Midoriya mientras el resto del grupo A parecían verla con total confusión por tal orden.

-La cabaña A es la opción más segura- expreso sin interés, dando instrucciones en sus sentidos por lo menos cuatro se estaban acercando… quizás dos Nomus entre ellos.

Corriendo para detener a su amiga, ojos implorantes y preocupados de Deku -Espera, Emiya ¿Qué sucede?- insistió con seriedad, esperando que una explicación llegara sin retroceder a esos ojos sin compasión.

Su modo asesino estaba instalado en la seriedad de su postura, el cosquilleo de su armamento pensado en cuanto fuera envuelta en las sombras de ese bosque -Suéltame Midoriya, no hay tiempo- advirtió planamente.

Mirando entre las sombras del bosque, el guardián pensaba sin perturbarse por el toque insistente de Izuku que no parecía dejarla ir… el tiempo que le llevaría recolectar a sus compañeros sin toparse con el enemigo dentro de sus fronteras disminuía con el tiempo.

Mineta temblaba, aun no siendo el más brillante sabía lo que se refería… cada uno de los miembros que quedaban del 1-A se tensaron en anticipación de pasadas experiencias, alertando a los Pussycats.

Tomando esa mano para apartarla de su agarre -Detecto 9 hostiles, por lo menos 5 vienen directamente hacia acá… 2 están acechando nuestra cabaña… 1 en la montaña y el resto en el bosque- fue exacta al mirar a su compañero -nuestra cabaña es la más segura para el evento… así que avisen- antes que los profesionales refutaran desapareció de la vista.

Midoriya se tambaleo ante la repentina fuga, ojos desorbitados por el peligro en las sombras.

-Imposible, Ragdoll nos hubiera advertido- PixieBob reclamo muy perturbada de esta advertencia, su mente saturada de esta situación y como permitieron que un menor se fuera en solitario ante su mejor juicio.

-Ella no nos mentiría- expreso seguro Midoriya, mirando a sus compañeros.

-Entonces regresen- Tiger tomo el orden -iré a apoyar y traeré a la señorita Emiya- expreso con decisión.

Pero Midoriya tenía otra preocupación, Emiya dijo que uno estaba en la montaña…. ¿Quién resguardara a Kouta?

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo.

Bueno, parece que mi trabajo seguirá acumulándose pero simplemente el inicio de año no esta favoreciendo mis programas.

Por lo cual… traje otro capitulo ¡yeah! Espero que se hayan pasado muy bien.

Neah20 fuera….


	24. Chapter 24

Guardián 24

Tan pronto se deslizo entre las sombras boscosas en un nulo ruido de su andar, Emiya Kiritsugu adopto su oficio como asesino llamando con ello su uniforme estándar sin ninguna limitación en cuanto armamento.

La capucha ocultando sus rasgos moviéndose con el viento de su estela igual de roja, su pecho fuertemente brindado con una hombrera del mismo aspecto intercalado en el lado izquierdo, sus botas de aspecto pesado se abrazaban de sus piernas fortalecidas en un borrón entre las ramas.

Se percató de la primera presencia no tan lejos del grupo, aterrizando ágilmente poniendo sus manos en la madera, de cuclillas en la misión de observar… Emiya enfoco su vista entre las sombras para detallar al primer hostil.

Era una chica de aspecto pequeño, cabello rubio en dos cebollas desordenadas en cada lado de su cabeza, un flequillo recto algo desigual con dos mechones enmarcando su rostro enmascarado con algún tipo de artefacto, ojos amarillos buscaban en el entorno con visible aburrimiento.

Puede ser catalogada de secundaria por su uniforme de marinero con un suéter de gran tamaño y una maquina conectada de su máscara en la espalda un cuchillo en su mano derecha sujetado con firmeza a pesar del aspecto descuidado.

Emiya tenía un desplante desapasionado, ojos dorados brillando entre las sombras de su capucha cuando invoco un cuchillo de su comodidad utilizando su modo sigilo para arrastrarse de árbol en árbol e instalarse en la parte trasera donde aquella maquina estaba a su merced.

-Nos estas subestimando- una voz cortes vino a su espalda, tensándola al saltar a otra rama para mirar al enemigo que se había logrado arrastrar más allá de sus sentidos.

-Oh tenemos un amigo- aplaudió la niña en el suelo, mirando cual regalo a los que estaban en los árboles -es ella… es ella- sus ojos tomaron un tinte excitante al enfocar al personaje que vio en tantas fotos ahora reconocible en su cerebro aburrido -el interés de Tomura- aplaudió dando algunos saltitos.

Si la máscara no evitara ver sus gestos, podía decirse que volteo los ojos ante la conclusión descabellada que podía sonar con el ultimo comentario… dando un asentimiento cortes con su sombrero mientras su capa se agitaba con el viento, el estilo podía catalogarse como el de un mago a ojos juiciosos del asesino silencioso -lamento tener que conocernos de esta manera, señorita Emiya- expreso educado -pero como la señorita Himiko comento, tenemos la intención de reclutarla-

-No sea así, Sr Compress- la niña ahora conocida como Himiko se quejó balanceando su cuchillo con descuido -¿tenemos que llevarla así de fácil?- pidió en un tono sádico deseando poder cortar ese disfraz ajustado para ver esa piel morena.

Kiritsugu solo soltó un suspiro ante este interés, dando un salto hacia atrás para caer en el suelo lanzando dos de sus cuchillos a esos hostiles en el acto.

Himiko salto fuera del proyectil con dificultad, una sonrisa divertida en su gesto al ver su suéter rasgado mientras Compress aterrizaba en otra rama del árbol.

Pero para mala suerte de los asaltantes, el claro ya no contaba con la tercera presencia… pues Emiya tenía prioridades que tener un enfrentamiento.

Solo podía maldecir a la señorita Sosaki al no escucharla advertir de esta invasión aun a esas alturas y que uno de esos invasores acababa de desatar un incendio forestal.

XXXXX

Los árboles se agitaban con el viento frio de la noche, no había animales nocturnos ni siquiera algún grillo pero estas ligeras notas de alerta eran ajenas al grupo B que esperaban a que sus siguientes victimas pasaran por su sección.

En el camino Yui Kodai con su vestido blanco tenía un gesto aburrido acercándose a los arbustos donde aguardaban su equipo.

Itsuka Kendo se asomó con optimismo ante las acciones del quirk de Yui para aparecer como una película de terror a través del piso y con esa vestimenta le daba un aspecto de espectro tradicional japonés.

Juzo Honenuki a unos pasos también se asomó con una sonrisa dientuda relatando las expresiones de quienes habían pasado ya por su tramo -Bakugo y Todoroki fueron hilarantes- se burló ante el recuerdo -él fue como "oh"- se carcajeo.

Entonces el trio se tensó interrumpiendo su conversación casual, la voz de Mandalay resonaba en su mente alertando de regresar al campamento A lo más pronto posible haciendo que cualquier alegría se esfumara.

-¿Regresar al A?- pidió incrédulo Honenuki mirando a sus compañeras con total escepticismo.

Saliendo de entre los arbustos para postularse al lado de una silenciosa Yui -bueno, vamos y averigüemos que está pasando- expreso más diplomática Itsuka.

La voz de Mandalay volvió a reanudarse -Villanos han invadido el área…- los alumnos del B se tensaron escuchando lo agitada de su tono -Eviten enfrentamientos… - expreso cortante -por lo menos son 9… dos están fuera del campamento A… uno en la montaña…. Tenemos contact…- se cortó a medio anuncio.

-V…villanos- Yui no evito sonar temerosa mirando el entorno -como es posible- pidió incrédula de que la seguridad de la academia fuera superada tan fácilmente.

-Si regresamos al campamento A estaremos en peligro- expreso Kendo con un análisis crítico del asunto.

-No huelen a quemado- pidió repentinamente Honenuki echando un vistazo el entorno para cualquier indicio de fuego.

-Quizás alguien del A ha tenido contacto con el enemigo- expreso Itsuka con sus ojos temerosos pero manteniendo su mente clara, con agudeza mirando el entorno… entonces ante sus pies Juzu caía pesadamente.

-HONENUKI- pidió Yui arrodillándose ante su compañero, las chicas entonces notaron esa neblina arrastrándose a sus pies haciéndolas retroceder por instinto.

El miedo comenzó a flotar en el aire, con esfuerzo tomaron a su compañero para empezar a alejarse lo más rápido posible de esa neblina que parecía extenderse por todo lo amplio a sus espaldas.

El bosque era más terrorífico que en el inicio de este juego, las chicas del B mantuvieron el terror a raya con el andar complicado de traer a alguien pesado a rastras.

-KENDO- Tetsutetsu salía entre la maleza con Ibara en brazos, seguidos de Awase con sus rostros agitados pero cubiertos de una máscara anti gases que les ayudaba a navegar en el entorno pronto a ser cubierto por esa neblina.

Pero había más saliendo detrás de sus compañeros del grupo B -Tomen esto- Yaoyorozu lanzo unas mascaras al trio vulnerable que con esfuerzo se las pusieron ayudando al inconsciente de igual manera.

-Esto es muy malo- la ropa flotante que era Toru ahora con una máscara entorno al rostro invisible, salía de entre los arbustos.

-Hay que regresar- Jiro expreso con un escalofrió de la experiencia pasada ahora superada por esta, eran más organizados y por lo que escucho estaban rodeados.

Aoyama solo podía temblar mirando el entorno como un gato asustado.

El grupo B admiraban su temple cuando el A pareciera estar discutiendo el camino por seguir.

Entonces uno se percató de algo -¿Dónde está Emiya?- pidió Tetsutetsu irritado al buscar detrás del resto del grupo A quien parecía apenas darse cuenta que fueron los últimos.

Awase sorprendido solo pudo encogerse de hombros al igual que Toru, habían sido agrupados por Kiritsugu repentinamente truncando el juego… comenzando a guiarlos a través del bosque recolectando a los estudiantes de paso, antes de que el anuncio de Mandalay sobre los villanos fuera escuchado.

-Nos dejó- chillo el chico del ombligo laser.

Apretando en sus brazos a Ibara -esa niña… no podemos dejarla ir sola- se quejó airadamente el más expresivo del B, sus ojos centellantes en decisión mientras apretaba sus dientes afilados en total ira.

Itsuka y Yui quienes cargaban a su compañero peso muerto se miraron extrañadas, no comprendían la situación ni lo que llevo a ese grupo a actuar juntos aunque era claro tenía que ver con la misteriosa estudiante del grupo A.

Un suspiro de exasperación de Momo, no es que esperaba que Kiritsugu se mantuviera a su lado todo el tiempo sabiendo lo temeraria que era… aunque la preocupación brillo solo de pensarlo, pero viendo la cara de sus compañeros se obligó a ser centrada -no es tiempo, hay que regresar al campamento A- expreso con seguridad.

-Pero ese lugar esta sitiado- amonesto Yui con incredibilidad de ser una sugerencia -y tenemos un incendio- reclamo a esas alturas ya no se podía diferenciar el humo del fuego o el gas en el ambiente que los rodeaba.

Toru negó o lo que fuera con solo la máscara flotando -Emiya dijo que era el lugar más seguro- expreso.

-¡Solo la van a dejar por su cuenta!- Tetsutetsu interrumpió temperamental pisando con fuerza, agitando a la inconsciente totalmente frustrado de que hablaran como si no hubieran dejado ir por su cuenta a un compañero.

Jiro miro impasible al chico del B, negó con vehemencia -quizás tu no lo sepas… pero ella es muy capaz en manejarse sola- expreso queriendo sonar confiable, aún tenía un picor de culpa por su mentalidad.

El silencio era agudo en los alrededores, aun con esta discusión Yaoyorozu miraba el entorno ante cualquier cambio y Kyoka mantenía a flote su sentido de la audición ante cualquier enemigo acechando, la neblina ya los envolvía por completo y los arboles inocentes ya no eran visibles a simple vista.

-Ella es de nuestra edad- replico apasionadamente el peliblanco, fulminando al grupo A en general por esta falta de lealtad.

-¡Crees que no lo sabemos!- espeto Kyoka revolviéndose su cabello en pura frustración acallando cualquier replica astuta de Tetsutetsu -nos dejó aquí… solos por nuestra cuenta… acaba de salir de una enfermedad y va a lanzarse contra villanos para asegurar que salgamos de apuro… ella no entiende que su sentido de mártir me enerva- escupió esa molestia que arrastraba desde tiempo atrás.

Ojos intensos de Jiro chocaron con cada uno de ese grupo del B quienes parecían sorprendidos por tal arranque… Yaoyorozu le dio una palmada de consuelo sintiendo tan similar e inútil mientras Aoyama bajo la vista avergonzado de ser el miedoso.

-Entiendo, entonces vámonos- Tetsutetsu más humilde expreso aceptando que los del grupo A estaban saliendo del foco de los villanos para así, su compañera no siguiera con esa actitud de sacrificio.

Ellos no lo sabían, fueron duros al saltar en conclusiones descabelladas de deslealtad… Kendo solo pudo tener una mirada a sus espaldas… las sombras de ese bosque repleto de neblina esperando a que saliera alguien conocido… para luego desplazar su atención hacia el frente.

El sentido de inferioridad que tenía el B con el A era nada con lo que el ultimo sentía respecto a uno de sus integrantes… interrogante de la actitud de Emiya y como esta parecía afectar a cada miembro del grupo A.

Los del B solo la habían visto de lejos, silenciosa, antisocial y bastante estricta en las practicas con Midoriya… todo en un ámbito general, por lo cual Kendo miro a sus compañeros del grupo A quienes se mantenían alertas.

Emiya tenía como prioridad sus compañeros, eso entendían… pero a costa de su propia integridad.

O por lo menos, esa fue la conclusión a la que llego también el grupo A durante ese lapso del campamento y la actitud de irlos a buscar como su prioridad.

En un silencio incomodo el grupo desfilo entre los arboles cuando en algún punto de su camino, la neblina ceso y con esto solo pudieron sacar la conclusión que el que fuera estuviera controlando ese quirk había sido despachado.

XXXXX

Emiya inclino su cabeza en total desinterés mientras fijaba su atención a quien se arrastraba fuera de su alcance en un intento inútil de escapar, pero simplemente observo impasible tal muestra de desgaste de energía.

Un adolescente si su complexión delgada no fuera suficiente o ese uniforme negro escolar, tenía una máscara de gas que ocultaba completamente su cara con dos conexiones que ahora colgaban al haber sido cortadas.

Retirando su capucha para mostrarse sin un atisbo de líneas de expresión, Kiritsugu acorto la distancia poniendo su pie en la espalda y obligando al villano al suelo con fuerza.

-Tu…- el chico de mascara trato de mirarla por encima de su hombro, un quejido de dolor tragado por puro orgullo al ser sometido con más presión por ese pie-un mimado por el mundo… de esa tonta academia- espeto al mirar más adelante, su arma había sido retirada en una muestra de agilidad de esa chica que apareció de la nada atacándolo.

Con esto, truncar su quirk y disipar la neblina.

Kiritsugu no dio gesto alguno de piedad, solo volvió a mostrarse impasible cuando desenfundo su arma para colocarla en la cabeza enmascarada… la calicó M950 era imponente en un peso que su mano ya estaba acostumbrada.

Era una sensación de bienvenida en la vieja alma del asesino, poder acceder a esta ventaja que era una costumbre de años… sin embargo, no acciono el gatillo al instante como en los viejos tiempos.

Mustard se tensó incrédulo en el suelo, aun cuando no supiera con que estaba siendo apuntado todavía su primer pensamiento es que era un arma de fuego -Eres un héroe- espeto desesperado, aquella personalidad despiadada que mostro en un inicio fue suplida por la de un niño aterrado de la perspectiva de morir.

Emiya solo quito el seguro sonando entre el claro silencioso, el retorcer del villano debajo de su pie aumento, gritándole que era un héroe… que los héroes no hacían eso -Tomura me quiere reclutar…- expreso rompiendo su auto silencio, su tono era inhóspito -¿no pensaste por qué?-

-NOOO- Mustard fue lo único que decía una y otra vez en total consternación.

El adolescente apretó los dientes, cerró los ojos por el instinto del impacto que sentía estaba por realizarse… cuando el sonar de la detonación rompía el silencio de manera momentánea… abrir sus ojos y ver que estaba vivo era un alivio en su mente aterrada, ver el hueco humeante a un lado de su cabeza era el significado de lo cercas que estaba de la muerte.

-Suerte para ti… que no estoy de servicio- Emiya expreso guardando su preciada arma en la funda que colgaba en su cinturón, con facilidad tomo al chico para alzarlo como un muñeco de trapo -considera esto como una lección, niño- su tono era neutral al lanzarlo con fuerza a uno de los árboles.

Ver caer a su rival inconsciente era algo satisfactorio, pero por el momento su prioridad era otra al concentrarse en analizar el estado de todos los que estaban dentro de su rango.

Se percató que la señorita Shiretoko desapareció hace tiempo del límite de sus fronteras y el resto de las pussycats parecían en su propia lucha, aunque ya varios del B como del A lograron llegar al campamento A… aunque el grupo que había estado custodiando todavía estaba en el bosque iba por buen camino.

Sin embargo no podía saber si Tokoyami junto con Shoji estuvieran bien al haberse topado con un enemigo que ahora salía en el camino de Bakugo y Todoroki (quien parecía haber cargado a alguien del B).

-Midoriya- negó al sentirlo en la montaña, por lo cual soltó un suspiro al detectar su movimiento a la seguridad con el niño de las pussycats… suponía que fue al rescate con ese nervio de héroe que tenía -bien… hay que continuar con esta labor- se dijo desinteresada al caminar con calma al filo de ese claro.

XXXXX

Dabi palpo el entorno de esa cabaña con un gesto plano al no poder ingresar como lo había planeado, era transparente a la vista pero con su palma podía verse algo blanco casi como vidrio firme.

No había gesto alguno a través de esos parches de piel que podían divisarse en este villano unidos con crudos puntos de sutura, miro hacia arriba sin dejar de tocar el "aire" pensativo… ojos aburridos dieron un desplante de fastidio, para regresar la mirada a quienes se encontraban entre la maleza.

-¿Cómo puede suceder esto?- un frustrado Twice inquirió siendo obligado a permanecer agachado.

El verdadero Dabi solo inclino su cabeza totalmente desinteresado con su mano apoyada en el árbol más cercano concentrado en otra labor -un quirk, quien sea alguien del interior hizo una barrera- fue su conjetura más acertada que su mente pudo reflexionar.

Un gruñido -maldita sea, ahora que haremos- inquirió frustrado a su compañero de fechoría.

Dabi miro a su colega, se encogió de hombros pero la puerta se abrió mostrando a uno de los héroes pro quien se paró debajo del marco al notar a su clon al borde del claro.

-quemarlos- ordeno con una ligera sonrisa confiada cuando su copia, que todavía estaba al borde de esa barrera comenzó a intentar incendiarla… pero esta era la finta, la verdad era que el fuego escalaba a las alturas en búsqueda de un límite en el que pudieran infiltrarse.

Sin embargo fue envuelto en los lazos de la bufanda de Eraserhead con el quirk borrado.

Aisawa oculto su asombro de lo efectiva que era esa barrera pues uso al villano como ancla (no podía atravesar el claro) para tomar impulso y acercarse velozmente a su víctima dándole un rodillazo de lleno en la cara.

Una lucha momentánea en el exterior donde la desventaja estaba para el clon quien se derritió cuando alumnos llegaron a distraerlo… Twice maldijo sonoramente -eres tan débil- se quejó a Dabi, este le dio un desplante desinteresado.

Los villanos se percataron que Eraserhead ingresaba al bosque después de asegurar a sus alumnos en el interior.

-Clóname de nuevo, dos veces- Dabi expreso sin mirar al colega energético -debo mantener a ese pro fuera de acción- explico escuetamente.

Con una mano el pulgar hacia arriba con la otra el dedo de en medio en total grosería en una muestra del conflicto de personalidades -Puedo hacer tantos enanos debiluchos como quieras- espeto energético -yo me encargo-

XXXXX

-ESTUDIANTES DE CLASE A Y B- la voz de Mandalay resonó para todos aquellos fuera de la seguridad del campamento -YO EL HEROE PROFESIONAL ERASERHEAD LOS AUTORIZO A TODOS PARA COMBATIR-

Emiya se detuvo en la cima de uno de los árboles después de escuchar dicha autorización, era obvio que rompió tal regla y quizás cuando eso termine, predecía una hora de reprimendas airadas de Aisawa o hasta Nighteye.

Dudaba que Endeavour le regañara por defenderse (aunque cazar al chico del gas no fuera algo bueno en el punto de vista heroico).

El bosque era visible a esa altura para el ojo de halcón entrenado del asesino, el fuego se extendía en un tramo algo distante de su actual ubicación mientras la tranquilidad engañosa envolvía el resto.

Sus sentidos captaban el olor a quemado superando el tranquilo de los árboles que había estado recibiendo en los días anteriores… recordándole su oficio y que no era un estudiante en medio de un campamento como estaba fingiendo.

Suspiro dando un vistazo a la montaña que se encontraba dañada de la pelea que Midoriya tuvo en ese lugar hace un tiempo, ese niño tenía suerte de sobrevivir a ese tipo de encuentros donde la falta de experiencia era su debilidad.

Paso sus manos por el cabello níveo mirando el horizonte en la toma de decisiones de que grupo apoyar, pareciera que Todoroki era el más cercano.

-HEMOS IDENTIFICADO DOS DE LOS OBJETIVOS DE LOS VILLANOS- fue detenida por la voz de Sosaki retumbando en su mente -LOS ESTUDIANTES… EMIYA Y QUIEN QUIERA QUE SEA KACCHAN… EVITEN COMBATE TANTO COMO SEA POSIBLE… EVITE LAS ACCIONES EN SOLITARIO- expreso en total desesperación y con un nivel de agotamiento audible.

Kiritsugu medito la información otorgada con tranquilidad, ella sabía que era un objetivo desde el inicio… pero Bakugo, ese era un detalle nuevo que debía evitar sabiendo lo temerario que era el chico y sus inclinaciones dudosas.

Aunque a esas alturas, pronosticara que el niño solo tenía una mala actitud y ninguna aspiración de ser villano… aunque debía anotar preguntarle a Aisawa si en verdad trato de hablarlo (en algún punto del bosque dicho docente se paró en seco sintiendo que algo había olvidado).

Por el rabillo del ojo detecto algo que atrajo su atención de nuevo al bosque, una sombra se extendía como si se esforzaba en liberarse talando árboles en su entorno con una fuerza arrasadora -¿Tokoyami?- adivino sin esfuerzo.

Debía apurarse en apoyarlo como nueva prioridad, un quirk descontrolado de ese nivel era peligroso no solo para los villanos sino para el entorno propio si su juicio estaba en lo correcto.

Cuando aterrizo en la seguridad del suelo para mirar en la dirección a recorrer, sin vacilar y esquivando por centímetros los arboles con la capucha baja mostrando un gesto imperturbable a la velocidad.

Era cuestión de minutos que llegara a la zona de destino, un chistear de dientes detectando hostiles a su derecha… viéndose obligada a frenar repentinamente en un patinar de pies al agacharse dejando una estela de tierra, su cabello se removió por el objeto que pasaba encima de este.

Apoyo su mano en el suelo aun derrapando para alzar su cuerpo mientras el lugar donde estaba se levantaba al recibir un fuerte golpe que alzo escombro, aterrizando en la base de un gran árbol mirando a quienes parecían acorralarla.

Dos criaturas que fácilmente podía señalar como "Nomu" ante las posturas carentes de inteligencia propia, firmes a unos pasos casi olfateando el aire asegurando su ¿olor? Dando gruñidos afirmativos en única comunicación.

Uno era de un color verdoso con sierras eléctricas balanceándose peligrosamente en sus múltiples manos, algún tipo de bozal rodeaba su cráneo en morado aun cubriendo sus ojos.

El otro era negro por completo, un bozal cubría su rostro… de un aspecto pequeño con filosas garras en sus dedos tan duras como el acero.

-Timer alter- siseo al sentir el próximo embate viendo en cámara lenta el derribar del árbol mientras daba un paso al lado contrario no avanzo tanto antes de que retrocediera con el sentir del rasgar de su uniforme del segundo Nomu.

Volviendo al andar del tiempo natural se vio obligada a saltar para cubrir su área dañada con ligereza -así que esta es la estrategia- expreso al ponerse de pie sin perturbarse por el escozor mirando su sangre gotear de esas garras.

Con su mente calculadora reflexiono que esos Nomus estaban enfocados a su captura si el olfatear en el aire constante no era suficiente delator, Tomura predijo que su velocidad era el inconveniente así que trato de frenar con la combinación de dos criaturas rápidas a su manera.

-Inteligente- acepto sin emoción al sacar su arma con una postura firme, sujeta en su mano enguantada izquierda -pero no puedes predecir esto- expreso con una detonación que perforo al Nomu oscuro justo en su frente sin vacilación alguna.

El eco del cuerpo cayendo no se escuchó a los oídos de Emiya quien con su Timer Alter veía tal escena en cámara lenta al esquivar al otro ser artificial, pero simplemente cayo de rodillas al ardor de su espalda cuando un tercer monstruo aterrizaba en escena.

Cuando el muerto se desplomaba en el suelo con el tiempo natural, Emiya saco sus propias navajas en un borrón de aceros para bloquear las garras de este recién llegado, tan alto en color café con alas que delataban su llegada desde el aire… un bozal naranja cubriendo su gesto pero no su cerebro.

Un ademan para ejercer fuerza levantando a este monstruo en un escudo que interceptara el embate del otro quien parecía querer embestirla a sus espaldas, jadeo ante el aire expulsado al no poder esquivar de todo el golpe pero cayo de cuclillas a una distancia segura.

Ambos Nomus como perros rabiosos se pusieron de pie rápidamente, con su atención fija enteramente en sus movimientos… la calicó M950 en su mano izquierda su navaja en la derecha, aun de cuclillas se podía delatar su entera destreza de poder pasar a la ofensiva ante cualquier alusión del enemigo.

El crepitar del fuego en la lejanía era audible a su percepción aguda, también la pelea que se estaba llevando a cabo parecía sofocada por un momento… Emiya miro más allá de sus combatientes, pero no era momento para distracción.

XXXXX

Fue repentino el encuentro entre la noche agitada de ese campamento, Yaoyorozu estaba en el suelo con algunos rasguños mientras era cubierta por Jiro, Aoyama no se veía en ningún lado y Yui estaba levantándose a unos pasos.

Itsuka tenía un gesto fiero a su enemigo quien acababa de apuñalar en su pierna a Tetsutetsu en uno de sus descuidos a sus espaldas Awase jadeaba de esfuerzo superado por esa niña loca.

Himiko había tenido esta oportunidad para conocer a tantos "amigos" pero ver a ese otro grupo saliendo de los arbustos la ponía en total desventaja, aunque pudo ver a un chico interesante cubierto de heridas como le gustaban.

Shoji con Midoriya en espaldas salieron de los arbustos viendo la huida de esa chica extraña, para concentrarse en ese grupo que parecían completos en un surtido del grupo B y A.

-Esa chica de ahora- Todoroki se acercó con cuidado.

-KOSEI- llamaron Yui y Kendo al mismo tiempo mirando a su compañero que era llevado en la espalda del chico bicolor, entonces notaron a Midoriya quien parecía tener heridas lamentables.

-Pareces una mierda- dijo sin rodeos Tetsutetsu cojeando al grupo, el pecoso le forzó una sonrisa descuidada.

-Un villano, está loca- respondió Jiro a la pregunta del prodigio de hielo y fuego.

-Necesitamos tratarte- Izuku expreso a Tetsutetsu quien chasqueo los dientes.

-Este no es el lugar o momento para perder el tiempo aquí- Yaoyorozu expreso -¿alguien ha visto a Aoyama?- pidió a lo que recibió negativas.

-Espero que haya corrido al campamento- Toru índico algo nerviosa, la máscara de gas colgaba de su cuello invisible.

-Debemos mantenernos juntos- Kendo inquirió recibiendo una aceptación del resto de sus compañeros, tratando de tomar a los que seguían inconscientes (Honenuki, Ibara ahora agregando a Kosei).

Midoriya afirmo entusiasta todavía en la espalda de Shoji -Estamos todos escoltando a Kacchan hasta el edificio- dijo con un tono orgulloso.

Los recién agregados fruncieron el ceño -donde esta ese Kacchan- Tetsutetsu es el que señalo con total confusión, no veía al chico explosivo (averiguaron por los del grupo A que ese era el apodo dado por Midoriya).

-¿Por qué no está con ustedes?- agrego Momo con un gesto plano, mirando más allá de los chicos sin mucho éxito.

Cada uno miro a sus espaldas con lentitud -¿de qué están hablando?- inseguro Izuku pidió -Kacchan viene justo tras nosotros…- el camino estaba solitario.

Todoroki amplio sus ojos con el terror que esta negligencia había llevado, luego entre las ramas de un árbol cercano una figura se hacía presente ante ellos en la seguridad de la altura.

-Acabo de usar mi magia…- expreso tranquilamente con su bastón firme en su lado izquierdo apoyando su peso en aquel tronco que le servía de base, una postura tan elegante -para tomarlo- informo al inclinar su sombrero en un saludo burlón mostrando dos canicas en su mano derecha -alguien como él, no tiene ningún asunto del lado de los héroes… no cuando tenemos un escenario para que brille aún más-

-DEVUELVELO- Grito desesperado Izuku.

-¿Devolverlo?- pidió el mago al inclinar su cabeza en total desaprobación -extraña elección de palabras niño- admitió con un deje hostil -él puede tomar sus propias decisiones, no pertenece a nadie- expreso oscuramente al escuchar las insistencias de devolución.

El tronco se partio ante el puño de Tetsutetsu mientras el hielo se extendía a sus pies provocando que saltara con un "EY TEN CUIDADO" pero aquel villano saltaba cual ligera pluma al aire.

-También Tokoyami- advirtió Shoji mientras Yaoyorozu trataba de llegar a algún plan que pudiera llevar de regreso a sus compañeros.

Los estudiantes escucharon un discurso extenso del villano ante sus verdaderas intenciones detrás de este ataque casi pareciendo orgulloso.

-Era un instructor, es un mal habito- admitió el mago al mantener el vuelo -Esto fue más fácil que atrapar a la niña Emiya… espero que los Nomus dejen algo para llevar de regreso- expreso en un tono frustrado -pero por el momento, este es suficiente para regresar- expreso al dar la espalda, no era el botín completo pero lo suficiente para considerarse una victoria (pensando que los Nomu en efecto no dejarían nada del otro objetivo).

El plural de esos monstruos trajo un escalofrió para quienes tenían experiencias con esos monstruos, una de confusión total del grupo B tratando de seguirles el paso en esa persecución… ver la congelación de un tramo extenso de bosque en una muestra de habilidad de Todoroki solo los encogió aún más.

-Quédate con ellos- ordeno Tetsutetsu a Kendo mientras Yui trataba de sacar del camino a los inconscientes apresurándose en darles alcance a los que llevaban la delantera.

Shoji con Midoriya en espalda, Todoroki, Yayorozu, Awase trataba de mantener su terror al borde queriendo ser de ayuda… viendo por encima de su hombro que su otro amigo ya les estaba dando alcance.

-Lo conseguirán- Toru pregunto a Jiro mientras acomodaban a los inconscientes, no recibió respuesta de su amiga mientras Yui mantenía el llanto silencioso al ser superada por la situación.

XXXXX

En el campamento Sekijirou Kan trataba de mantener la calma a sus estudiantes angustiados por no saber cómo estaba el resto afuera, la llegada de algunos alumnos del A arrastrando a otros del B quienes parecían haber sido guiados por un camino seguro en consejos de Emiya.

Salió al exterior percatándose de un individuo tan visible, era un chico con parches de piel y ropa oscura sonriendo de manera soberbia en su dirección.

-Colarse hasta aquí en un ataque descerebrado… nos están tomando a la ligera ¿eh?- pidió dando pisotones -QUEDENSE DENTRO- ordeno sin mirar atrás, sabiendo que había chicos asomándose por la puerta con curiosidad morbosa.

-Por supuesto que te estoy tomando a la ligera- el chico respondió arrogante sin perturbarse de ser sometido contra un árbol -has reaccionado como predecía-

Sekijiro estaba interrogante empujando con más fuerza al chico contra el tronco que crujía en protesta.

-Yuuei, el pináculo de la educación heroica… all might el estandarte de paz…- sonriendo el chico relataba en un tono aburrido -dos de los símbolos más confiables de esta sociedad de héroes, reunidos en un lugar…- la sangre por la cual era sujeto por ese héroe pro no le afectaba -si podemos hacer cosas que causen que esa confianza empiece a vacilar… entonces seguramente esas grietas empezaran a esparcirse a través de toda la sociedad ¿no lo crees?- se burló -Por ejemplo…- miro directamente a los ojos del docente.

Los escuchantes eran varios, Kirishima siendo el temerario había salido atento a lo que se decía el villano al profesor… a sus espaldas inseguros el grupo B también estaban atentos del discurso.

-Una administración descuidada que permite que uno de sus alumnos sea secuestrado bajo su cuidado- añadió con una burla.

-HAN SECUESTRADO A ALGUIEN- chillo Eijiro con los puños apretados no sabiendo quien de los dos objetivos era el que ya estaba en manos del enemigo según sus insinuaciones.

Pero Dabi no los enfocaba -ahora, añadiendo que bajo su custodia… tienen el hijo de un villano- sonrió lobunamente, Tenya en su lugar se tensó sabiendo a quien se referia -uno que ahora quizás esté muerto o de nuestro lado- negó divertido -el hijo del assasin es una joya incontrolable en las manos de su administración… una grieta que crece en sus narices- ojos oscuros intensos en su última reflexión.

-¿Qué?- todos silbaron, aun el profesor parecía confundido totalmente por esta información.

Ilda solo miro nervioso deseando que no fuera dicho el nombre de Emiya por ese bastardo.

Las vendas de Eraserhead interrumpieron cualquier dialecto o intensiones de exhibir al hijo de ese villano mencionado (para alivio del presidente de la clase A), siendo sometido en instantes mientras la mirada reseca del recién llegado pisoteaba al que se desintegraba como clon.

XXXXX

Mr Compress se sacudía el polvo al levantarse del cráter en el que fue sumergido al haber servido de colchón de los adolescentes que ahora peleaban con sus aliados.

-Temerarios, pero porque lanzarse si muchos de ustedes no soportaron la caída- expreso con decepción al inclinarse el sombrero viendo que en efecto había dos personas que estaban sin levantarse y ahora eran protegidos por el resto.

El impacto fue de lleno para Momo mientras Awase tenía un brazo roto sin la fuerza para levantarse, aunque su gesto no lo demostrara había logrado la misión oculta que le dio la chica ahora a sus espaldas… por si acaso.

Shoji los recogió acomodándolos en su espalda en una oportunidad al hacer evidente que durante la caída había obtenido las canicas donde sus amigos habían sido comprimidos al ver donde se las guardo, la huida sin embargo fue truncada por la neblina conocida de Kurogiri.

-Eso es, se veían tan felices persiguiéndome que quise darles un regalo…- Mr Compress tomo la palabra dando una conferencia como si estuviera enseñando -es una mala costumbre, sabes, uno de los fundamentos de la magia es mostrar cosas… solo cuando tienes otras que ocultar- indico al sacar la lengua donde dos monedas estaban instaladas.

Un estruendo trunco toda burla cuando entre los dos grupos un cuerpo caía pesadamente, cojeando un Nomu volador intentaba ponerse de pie pero la detonación de un arma de fuego hizo que todos se crisparan.

Tetsutetsu solo amplio sus ojos al igual que Awase siendo del grupo B, pero no era el único Shoji tenía una palidez que se acentuaba a su lado Midoriya y Todoroki sin habla.

Un silbar sorprendido de Dabi.

De pie encima del cuerpo era Emiya quien parecía totalmente distante, su arma humeante todavía señalando la cabeza del monstruo alzando su mirada a los villanos.

No se veía idéenme pues donde antes había una hombrera solo dejaba ver su piel desnuda ensangrentada, su pectoral tenía un rasguño en su costado derecho y arrancado el izquierdo… bajando cual escalón con su arma colgando de su mano mientras un cuchillo en la otra.

La suciedad manchaba su piel morena con su cabello más despeinado de lo normal, ojos dorados escanearon la escena apuntando su arma a los villanos quienes parecían salir de su impresión para ofrecer sonrisas dientudas.

Kiritsugu inclino su cabeza -donde esta- su tono era tan tranquilo para quienes la escucharon.

-El de sombrero… él los tiene- desesperado Midoriya contesto, superando su sorpresa o miedo de esta repentina y despiadada escena ante la preocupación de sus amigos.

Esto fue lo único que necesitaba al tomar una postura ligera para aparecer en el costado del hombre con apariencia de mago que conoció en un inicio, este parecía reaccionar al saltar fuera de un disparo a quemarropa.

Twice trato de golpear pero su aire fue sacado de sus pulmones por una palmada mientras tambaleaba hacia atrás al esquivar el filo de la navaja, el fuego se encendió cuando Dabi entro en acción pero solo interrumpió sus llamas al ver lo cerca de perder esa mano.

-EL AMOR DE TOMURA- Himiko salto ante una oportunidad para recibir un disparo en su hombro que la hizo retroceder mirándose tontamente el área tocándose su propia sangre -oooh somos amigas- inquirió con una mirada soñadora enferma.

Kiritsugu dio la espalda a sus compañeros, Tetsutetsu apretó los dientes dando un paso -no se metan- gruño al darle un desplante a los temerarios que querían auxiliarla al verla rodeada y en malas condiciones.

-NO TE DEJAREMOS SOLOS, TU TAMBIEN ERES UN OBJETIVO- protesto airadamente Midoriya parándose precariamente a su altura encorvada de sus huesos rotos.

Un láser interrumpió aquel pequeño duelo rompiendo la máscara del mago y con esto liberando esas dos monedas que eran presumiblemente sus amigos, viendo la oportunidad Izuku y Shouto se lanzaron a atraparlas sin embargo este último no fue afortunado.

La sombra se cernió sobre ella, Kiritsugu salto fuera del ataque para sentirse aplastada a una distancia donde al parecer Kurogiri la había estado esperando.

-Tan entusiasta como siempre Emiya- la sombra expreso al evidenciar un cuarto Nomu recién llegado, apresándola con dificultad.

XXXXX

Cuando Bakugo salió de las sombras miro el escenario expuesto ante sus ojos, sujeto firmemente del cuello sintiendo la frialdad de ser rodeado y sumergido entre esas sombras conocidas durante el incidente del USJ.

Era un claro en el bosque donde sus compañeros de clase estaban a unos pasos… miro al jodido Deku queriendo salvarlo, tan desorientado que no enfoco más allá -quédate atrás- quiso expresar con odio aunque su gesto delatara lo nervioso que estaba.

Un disparo resonó en todo el silencio angustiante con el chillar de alguna criatura, Bakugo enfoco demasiado tarde al sentir ser lanzado hacia adelante cayendo sobre Izuku quien adolorido miro más allá de su hombro.

-EMIYA- grito en su oído con total desesperación al igual que otros tanto que apenas notaba tratando de llegar más allá de donde se encontraba.

Bakugo entonces miro detrás, donde se suponía estaba atrapado en las garras de los villanos… amplio sus ojos quitándole el aliento y trayéndole frustración al reflexionar lo que observaba.

Aquel bastardo de humo ya estaba por desaparecer pero la espalda de alguien inconfundible en su traje de héroe era visible entre la neblina sujetando la mano que antes lo apresaba de su cuello señalándose como el motivo de su liberación a su costa -ZORRA- llamo infructuosamente al quedarse en completo silencio.

De alguna forma muy profunda, la ira broto haciendo explotar el suelo de pura frustración de ser salvado… otra vez… teniendo el mal gusto de la derrota absoluta.

A unos pasos donde el cuerpo del cuarto Nomu perdia el aliento… la calicó M950 quedaba abandonada.

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo.

Pff otro en espera de que mi trabajo se reanude! Fue muy pesado escribir este… tanta acción que espero haber expresado bien.

la unica debilidad de emiya, es cuando pone en prioridad la seguridad de otros... ha cambiado aunque no quiera verlo.

Neah20 fuera…


	25. Chapter 25

Guardian 25

La sombra de Kurogiri los soltó en la seguridad de aquel bar con la impresión flotando en el aire al cambio de acontecimientos tan repentino, reformándose detrás de la barra ojos brillaron en total sorpresa de ver alguien inesperado… aunque dentro de los objetivos… haberse intercambiado por el chico Bakugo de un momento a otro.

El tiempo se detuvo, el silencio tan tenso con la vista señalada en cierta persona en particular que aun en su aspecto dañado todavía tenía una postura firme… nadie parecía moverse y aun Tomura sentado en la barra congelado a medio beber con su vista a los recién llegados.

Dabi tenía un gesto de ira total al sentir el agarre de su mano derecha donde hace unos segundos sostenía a uno de los objetivos de esta invasión, miro de reojo con total contención a quien rivalizaba en hostilidad con los suyos.

Una sonrisa se deslizo -lo que se espera de un protegido de Todoroki- silbo con dientes apretados sintiendo el rencor vibrar ante esta oportunidad.

El fuego se desato de su mano apresada por esa enguantada haciendo a todos reaccionar, Emiya se agacho prediciendo dicho movimiento, el fuego paso por encima mientras se acomodaba dando una palmada en postura marcial sin vacilación.

Dabi solo jadeo al ser mandado al otro lado de la habitación cuarteando la madera, Hamiko salto a la oportunidad pero no dio dos pasos cuando una mano enguantada cubría su rostro ensartándola en el suelo para ser usada de apoyo por Kiritsugu quien esquivo el agarre de Magne para patear a Spinner quien se ensarto en los estantes de vinos al otro lado de la barra.

Kenji se hizo para atrás con la mentalidad de haber esquivado un derechazo en el mentón, pero solo cayó de espaldas con el escupir de saliva al gancho que recibió de lleno su estómago.

-Wooo que niña más capaz- Mr Compress quien parecía arrinconarse en ese demasiado pequeño lugar sosteniéndose el rostro dañado por el láser que le arrebato a sus dos premios, era una escena irreal a sus ojos juiciosos como antiguo instructor.

Su primera impresión era tan certera que verla caer del cielo encima de un Nomu sin una pizca de compasión solo agrando las expectativas de su futuro… ahora esa vena de sacrificarse, también le hacia una digna heroína que Stain aprobaría.

Emiya se paró en medio en una postura defensiva, ojos sin pasión tan atentos a su entorno donde la mayoría de los villanos estaban en el suelo sin la intención de abrir esa boca en una eterna mueca, ajena al dolor de sus heridas que parecían bañar su traje negro.

-Que locura- Twice añadió con unas señas de rock en ambas manos totalmente entusiasmado de la perspectiva de una pelea.

Un aplauso interrumpió -excelente entrada, querida- Tomura expresaba con una sonrisa enloquecida a través de esa mano apresando su rostro, no gustaba de verla herida por manos ajenas pero sabiendo lo difícil que sería traerla sin los Nomus… era un precio a pagar.

Ella solo lo miro unos segundos antes de materializar dos navajas atrayendo la atención de nuevo al saber que ese no era el quirk que hasta el momento habían conocido, sin embargo no tuvieron tiempo de reflexionar cuando esta invasora lanzo dichos objetos a los más cercanos.

Kurogiri reacciono apenas mandando dicha navaja a través de un portal para que se ensartara en la pierna derecha de Emiya quien a pesar del dolor no parecía caer de rodillas o gritar.

Tomura salto de su banca aterrizando de pie en la barra, su sonrisa no estaba vacilando por completo -no tienes que forzarte en ser un héroe… Querida, estas con nosotros- indico con seguridad.

Emiya miro largamente -No fingiré- expreso al sacarse la navaja del pie con el centello peligroso en sus ojos dorados sin emociones, otra cuchilla fue materializada para estar armada en ambas manos… la atmosfera asesina la rodeaba, en cada paso Shigaraki sonreía enloquecido a la expectativa sin notar el peligro.

Pero Kurogiri vio la mirada de esa niña provocando un instinto de reacción al invocar un portal sabiendo que "el" presencio toda escena… Emiya no avanzo tan cerca cuando una mano la obligo de cara al suelo en un estruendo que removió los cimientos.

Era un hombre de traje sastre dándole un aspecto informal que era opacada por esa mascara cubriendo por completo su cabeza con algunos tubos en la base del cuello, ambas piernas en los costados de su presa quien parecía sometida por completo por esta nueva presencia.

Aun Mr Compress y Twice saltaron de sus lugares interrumpiendo sus propios instintos para ayudar a Shigaraki en el problema grave con su interés, dieron un paso hacia atrás cuando las grietas de la madera se extendieron hasta sus pies.

-Sensei- Tomura estaba sorprendido mirando de un lado a otro con un ligero fruncir de ceño-está siendo demasiado duro- protesto airadamente, después de todo estaba muy interesado en pelear con la niña.

Aun Kurogiri aun en su aspecto cortes tenia pensamientos abrumadores de la brutalidad usada por "sensei" pero si él había hecho eso, quizás lo vio necesario por lo cual no juzgaría.

Fue notable que aplico más fuerza provocando que algo de polvo se removiera del techo, aunque no se escuchara esfuerzo alguno el nombrado sensei parecía lejano en quitar el agarre en la cabeza nívea a sus pies -no lo soy- contesto amortiguado.

La chica trato de levantarse mostrando un rostro ensangrentado tan inmutable aunque el esfuerzo en su quijada era notable, atrayendo un gesto de amor puro de Hamiko quien vio de la mejor perspectiva en el suelo.

-Niña, ríndete- sensei expreso sumamente divertido al saltar aterrizando hábilmente en esas cuchillas que obligo al suelo junto con su dueño nuevamente, el crujir de la madera ponía nervioso a Twice que parecía ser el único preocupado por un derrumbe.

-Es temeraria- Kurogiri silbo entregado en observar el desarrollo después de todo en esa postura la niña tuvo un intento de ataque que hubiera resultado si los reflejos de "el" no fueran tan finos.

Black Mist se recargo en la barra ignorando el desastre a sus espaldas, desde que cruzo miradas con esa prodigio había esperado un encuentro más amable… a estas alturas imposibles.

-Tomura- llamo el maestro sin quitar su postura o agarre -nunca bajes tu guardia- regaño sin mirarlo, el adolescente afirmo obediente pero el brillo rebelde en su ojo visible que atrajo un suspiro en los adultos que notaron el peligro.

Dabi paso de este personaje imponente solo viendo el desastre y el insistente sometimiento -esa niña ¿sobrevivió?- pidió al ver la fuerza que parecía poner en peligro la estructura del bar.

El pirómano lanzo un gesto aburrido pero guardando el desprecio de ser sacado tan fácil por esa zorra, la vergüenza de ser desplazado por la protegida de Todoroki era peor para su orgullo… sin embargo contrario a cualquier expectativa, atrajo respeto por lo tenaz algo digno de aplastar.

-Lo está- Hamiko inquirió con una sonrisa alegre en el suelo, aquella herida de bala en su hombro era un buen recuerdo de esa amiga debajo de la mano del recién llegado, tan visible su respirar desde esa perspectiva.

-Una cosa interesante, admito- Sensei se puso de pie ajustándose las mangas de su saco de manera ausente, satisfecho de lograr la inconsciencia -tomo tiempo, pero estará fuera de combate…- inquirió dando un vistazo a la chica - _con esas heridas debió caer tiempo atrás_ \- penso al tomarla debajo de su brazo con algo de suavidad.

-Espere Sensei… ¿A dónde la lleva?- pregunto Tomura viéndose demasiado frustrado su atención fija en quien estaba en el agarre del tutor, el rostro de Emiya parecía tallado por la fuerza sometida pero indemne de alguna forma.

El gesto dormido parecía quitarle esa severidad con la que le conocía, Shigaraki se removió ansioso de alguna forma y siguiéndola con la mirada.

Sensei negó viendo la atención obsesiva de su alumno siendo este uno de los motivos de no dejarla al alcance -será difícil para ustedes someterla- expreso rotundamente en un ámbito mas profesional, era esta su prioridad.

Un fruncir unánime de la liga de villanos presentes -Nos subestima- Twice exclamo con total desaprobación dando señas a si mismo de manera contradictoria, aun Magne desde el piso no evito reclamar aun cuando fue sacado de combate rápidamente.

El hombre en traje dio un desplante aterrador asilenciando el entorno -no los subestimo- desecho con educación -sin embargo, predigo que serán insuficientes para tener una conversación ideal- explico sin mucho significado para las mentes escuchantes.

-Sobreestima a la niña- Dabi replico con sequedad sacudiéndose el polvo del escombro, preparados a ella estaba seguro lograrían inmovilizarla (de preferencia quemarla hasta dejarla crujiente).

Una risa inaudible por parte de Sensei -esta niña está al nivel de un pro- evidencio dando palmadas en la cabeza nívea debajo de su brazo -su capacidad al dejar fuera de combate a varios de mis Nomus es prueba suficiente-

-Pero esa niña seguro tuvo suerte- Spinner salía detrás de la barra quitándose los vidrios con muecas de dolor.

-la fuerza que aplique, no fue efectiva en el primer golpe…- corto duramente ante su falta de paciencia siendo notable para los testigos que se asilenciaron -no la sobrestimo, es un producto tan capaz- señalo desinteresado.

-Pero Sensei- Tomura quería quejarse de dejarle un juguete tan interesante fuera de su alcance, pero su tutor le dio un desplante muy bien captado a pesar de la pesada mascara.

-Tenemos en manos a un gran aliado, Tomura…- explico mientras el portal se abría -pero si no sabes cómo hablar con el… no se llegara a un acuerdo- miro por encima de su hombro -siempre ten en cuenta una buena capacidad de negociación es necesaria en estos casos- sin perder la oportunidad de enseñar.

Mr Compress afirmo realmente convencido que la niña no estaría de su parte ante su actuación reciente, por lo cual confió en que ese sujeto que pareciera ser el maestro de Shigaraki lograra que tal adepto se les uniera de buena gana.

De enemiga era algo que considerar.

Kurogiri llamo a un portal para la ubicación del hombre de negocios -necesita ayuda con el tratamiento- se ofreció, teniendo conocimientos básicos de emergencias y la niña no estaba muy bien medicamente.

-Me hare cargo… como espero cada uno de ustedes se hagan de este lugar- Sensei expreso al desaparecer dejando atrás a un frustrado Tomura y escéptica liga de villanos.

XXXXX

Las llamas se extendían por encima de la noche entorno al bosque, el silencio espeluznante como pesado manto para quienes superaban los eventos inesperados en la expectativa de los resultados.

En la cabaña algunos mantenían su atención fija fuera de la ventana con el resultado incierto de quienes todavía estaban en la selva, se animaron al ver el grupo de Toru con Kendo arrastrando a unos inconscientes del B con ayuda de Yui y Jiro.

Tiger pronto salió con sus dos compañeras en brazos siendo recibido por un angustiado Kouta, entrando a la seguridad y respaldado por Sekijirou en los primeros auxilios, informando que las autoridades ya venían en camino.

En la distancia… Aisawa corría entre los arboles con la agilidad de años de práctica, sus ojos resecos con la pronunciada cicatriz que quedo debajo de su ojo derecho de la primera invasión eran tan vividos como el fuego que consumía el bosque.

Afilaba su sentido del oído tratando de captar cualquier señal de algún alumno, entonces escucho un grito -¿Midoriya?- reconoció al obligarse a frenar de manera repentina… volteando a su costado en un objetivo fijo para reanudar su correr.

Apretó su bufanda por si acaso cuando llego, se quedó clavado en la sombra de los arboles sin ser notado… soltó la tela de su arma secundaria con sus ojos dilatados de un pánico lamiéndole la espalda ante la escena.

Predecía lo peor.

-Están bien- sonó aburrido como siempre, pero no se sentía totalmente estable escaneando la escena en el crujir de la hierba que pisaba para salir… un chico del B (el que tenía la peculiaridad similar a Kirishima) se le acerco con la mirada arrepentida.

-Lo siento tanto profesor- lamento como si fuera su responsabilidad, esos ojos estaban totalmente frustrados rememorando lo vivido durante la noche.

Pero Aisawa solo trago fuertemente mirando en verdad el entorno, Midoriya lloraba impotente con su frente en el suelo, sus brazos inutilizables en el costado sin percatarse de su llegada.

Shoji estaba junto a el no sabiendo como consolar mientras en el resguardo de su espalda contenía a un chico del B (Awase) junto con Yaoyorozu.

Todoroki parecía ausente parado detrás de ese grupo… con su atención en una dirección, en esa donde Izuku estaba inclinado… a su costado un Bakugo sentado que ocultaba su rostro detrás de sus manos, su mandíbula tensa era evidencia de un malestar mayor.

-Que paso- volvió a repetir dando un desplante lacerante al chico del B que todavía estaba enfrente, que bajara la mirada le enervaba su poca paciencia.

-Emiya…- Tokoyami tomo la palabra desde su lugar entorno a los más lamentables, Aoyama parecía brotar de un arbusto con un gesto oscuro.

Aisawa frunció el ceño imperceptible, detrás de su bufanda sus labios tomaron un tono pálido al ser apretados con fuerza no queriendo escuchar, si ella se involucró pero no estaba presente… entonces… era predecible saberlo.

El docente se percató de algo más allá de sus estudiantes, un Nomu muerto por un arma de fuego que estaba a unos centímetros había otro con alas en un montón desordenado en el medio.

Tokoyami vacilaba en su respuesta al docente, también ordenando los eventos tan rápidos en su cabeza… en un momento estaban en el bosque haciendo una formación para proteger a Bakugo… en el otro miraba como su compañera había saltado a ese abismo negro para liberar al explosivo… pero ella desapareciendo en el acto.

-la zorra se sacrificó por mí- fue Bakugo quien termino de expresar con dificultad, todavía ocultando sus ojos -la puta zorra… pudo haberme dejado… pero me salvo… la puta me volvió a salvar- golpe el suelo con su mano desocupada, en eso el profesor se percató de un rastro de quemadura en la tierra consecuencia del quirk en un arranque de ira.

Las malas palabras no eran de importancia a los oídos del héroe borrador, se contuvo de no hacer una escena enfrente de sus estudiantes pero el brillo en sus ojos cansados fue notable para quienes estaban poniendo atención (Shoji, Tokoyami y Tetsutetsu) -hay que regresar- su voz era lo más estable que podía -hay que regresar- volvió a repetir acercándose a sus alumnos.

Shoji retrocedió cuando el profesor le dio la señal de hacerlo… con cuidado levanto a un Izuku quien parecía en trance con el rastro de las lágrimas de impotencia en su rostro sucio siendo observado con lastima por unos momentos.

Aisawa solo soltó un suspiro pasando su atención al otro alumno silencioso -Todoroki- llamo al que salto a su nombre, ojos bicolor sin vida lo vieron por primera vez afirmando rígidamente.

Bakugo no miro directamente a su profesor pero se puso de pie, Tokoyami lo siguió de cercas con Tetsutetsu cerrando la formación.

El grupo no hablo durante todo el transcurso a la cabaña, Aisawa trato de ordenar sus emociones mientras caminaba entre el frio bosque.

Las ramas crujían a su paso, el viento tan audible mientras el crepitar del fuego a la distancia le acompañaba.

El cielo despejado era bello a su manera, pero para los que caminaban no había belleza en esa noche… no cuando fijaban su atención al frente con la conclusión inesperada para ser meditada.

Aisawa Shota apretó el agarre en Midoriya al ver las luces de la cabaña cercas… saliendo al claro para acercarse en grupo a la puerta que era abierta por unos niños entusiastas que los recibían con el alivio en su gesto.

Aun los del B abrazaban a los que estaban detrás, bajando de la espalda de Shoji a Awase… Uraraka se esforzaba por ver a Midoriya tan lamentable en los brazos de su profesor, rodeándolo en consecuencia junto con el resto.

Eraserhead cruzo miradas con Tiger y Sekijirou manteniéndose firme ante la alegría desbordante de alivio… su rostro era nulo pero el brillo de sus ojos delataba el malestar que era leído por los otros profesionales.

Ver a Bakugo alimentaba los ánimos dando palmadas a quien las recibía ajenamente -porque tan serio- Kaminari expreso tratando de aliviar ese ambiente lúgubre de los recién llegados.

Entonces Tenya y Kirishima notaron un faltante.

-¿Dónde está Emiya?- fue Tsuyu quien cuestiono directamente.

XXXXX

Una canción sonó en la oscuridad del hogar tradicional Todoroki, la tranquilidad opacada al encender la luz de la habitación principal… Enji con la cara adormilada y el gesto de los mil demonios tomo el aparato para apretarlo en su agarre mirando la pantalla para maldecir sonoramente.

Aisawa Shota relucía entre la canción y el vibrar entre sus manos, dignándose a contestar con un chistear.

-Espero que tengas un motivo suficiente para…- regaño airadamente pero este fue truncado por el tono serio del otro lado -debes estar bromeando- replico al quitar sus cobijas de golpe mostrándose en pijamas oscuras donde su camisa sin mangas dejaba ver su trabajado torso -mientes- su tono era lacerante al ponerse de pie.

La luz ilumino una habitación sencilla como el resto de la casa, solo algunos premios relucían en el rincón más alejado con fotos de recibirlos… nada personal… nada familiar.

Escucho atentamente al caminar de un sitio a otro de la demasiado pequeña habitación, deteniéndose en medio de este repentinamente -Aisawa… eran tu responsabilidad- acuso sin remordimientos de echar culpas, el silencio vino de momento de ambos lados -era lo único que tenías que cuidar… lo único… ahora no me vengas con que los jodidos villanos vinieron cuando ya sabias… LO SABIAS- grito airadamente.

Los ojos casi parecían encenderse ante la respuesta, pero se obligó a calmarse -lo veremos entonces cuando regreses- corto con temple al colgar… miro ese teléfono lanzándolo de pura frustración al suelo.

No era feliz.

XXXXX

En la estación de policía de la montaña entrada la madrugada, el sonido de las patrullas haciendo eco en ese pasillo vacío al cual había accedido como petición al jefe del lugar… soltó un suspiro de culpa por la llamada que acababa de hacer, cerro sus ojos ante las palabras del idiota de Endeavour.

Pero tenía razón, él tenía la puta razón.

Sabían que estaban detrás de Emiya, ella era tan capaz que nunca pensó fuera apresada dándole la prioridad en su cabeza a Bakugo… pero a estas alturas, saber los motivos que llevaron el éxito de este secuestro le hizo recargarse en la pared para cerrar sus ojos.

Recordar las miradas heridas de sus alumnos enterandose que la más distante entre ellos se había puesto al alcance del enemigo para lograr soltar a un Bakugo ya apresado… pero este no era lo único, había estado vagando en todo el amplio bosque asegurando a los estudiantes tanto del A como del B.

Luego estaban las defensas efectivas de la cabaña que no se ha molestado en explicar a las autoridades.

-Él lo sabía- silbo con irritación al abrir sus ojos de golpe, miro su teléfono para buscar en su agenda y marcar.

El timbre de espera crispaba sus nervios ya tensos, Eraserhead apretó el puño flojo a su costado cuando escucho la voz del otro lado -LO SABIAS IMBECIL- acuso sin saludos formales a quien se quedó en silencio.

Su atención a lo que el otro tenía que decir -Nighteye… -corto lo que estuviera escuchando -fue secuestrada… era para que lo dijeras- expreso estoicamente Aisawa -no me importa si es un evento necesario…- se interrumpió con sus ojos dilatados -debes de estar bromeando- atino a decir al separarse de esa pared pasándose la mano por el cabello -como me voy a preparar si no me dices más que cosas vagas- adopto una postura aburrida del tema que estaba dando círculos.

-Eres peor que los videntes fraudulentos- cerro al colgar la llamada fulminando su celular con la idea que tal odio fuera transmitido de alguna manera a Sir Nighteye.

Se recargo en la pared dejándose caer hasta el suelo cubriéndose el rostro con ambas manos en una imagen lamentable, el fracaso le estaba pesando como profesional y de alguna manera como tutor de Emiya.

Esa vena de auto sacrificio recién descubierta de su alumna no era nueva, todas las ocasiones que resulto herida fue por salvar a alguien... si contabilizaba bien en su mente... podía ser distante o despiadada... pero los objetivos de sus acciones eran por el bien común.

Protegió a los alumnos como se lo prometió la primera noche del campamento... esto solo le trajo mas depresión de la que ya tenia.

-Aisawa- la voz enfermiza de All Might rompió el silencio.

Shota no se molestó en levantarse -falle, Toshinori- eran raros eventos en los que lo señalaba con su nombre de civil, por lo cual solo podía atinar a pensar que estaba mal emocionalmente.

Un suspiro algo sangriento por parte del flaco docente al agacharse a la altura, poniendo una de sus manos pálidas en el hombro del colega -no es tu culpa, hiciste todo lo que podías- palmeo consolador.

-Eso es lo que me molesta…- el tono frio no cambio, amortiguado por sus propias manos -fue Emiya, ella hizo tanto que si fuera lo contrario… si ella no hubiera estado… quizás el resultado fuera peor- admitió con total desprecio.

All might no podía decir nada, había pasado a ver a Midoriya antes, pero parecía en su propio mundo para darle un resumen del suceso… escucharlo de boca de Bakugo fue difícil de entender entre tantas maldiciones… pero lo básico era lo mismo, la joven Emiya resulto ser un activo enorme para no empeorar los números.

Aisawa tenía eso muy claro en su mente, como profesionales fallaron en protegerlos y eso era un mensaje muy claro para los héroes participantes de ese evento.

La liga de villanos logro formar una grieta que no fue del todo tapada por las acciones de Emiya, por el contrario, su irresponsabilidad era dolorosamente notable si dependían de un estudiante.

-Ellos apuntaron a un lado equivocado- un ojo totalmente serio se asomó entre sus dedos, el quirk dándole un tinte peligroso -no solo intentaron atacara mis alumnos… se llevaron uno- esa pupila enfoco a Tashinori.

-Los haremos pagar… - sonrió All Might en toda su expresión oscurecida totalmente de acuerdo en los pensamientos de venganza.

XXXXX

Al día siguiente…

Según el reporte de los eventos, este fue nombrado oficialmente como el Blood King ante la prensa quien ansiosa escucho los resultados.

Las ambulancias y camiones de bomberos llegaron 15 minutos después que los villanos se fueron…los aviones especializados en apagar incendios forestales adornaron los cielos oscuros de ese bosque.

De los 40 estudiantes reportados en el campamento, 3 perdieron la consciencia y quedaron en estado crítico debido al gas… 4 resultaron heridos en un rango de menor a grave… 33 ilesos con uno desaparecido.

De los seis héroes profesionales, uno sufrió una lesión en la cabeza y está en condición crítica (PixieBob)… el otro dejo un gran rastro de sangre y desapareció (Ragdoll)

Por otro lado, en el de los villanos tres fueron aprehendidos e inmediatamente arrestados… se encontraron 4 criaturas nombradas Nomus sin vida, se ahorraron los detalles de las causas… y sobre el resto, huyeron sin dejar rastro.

Este fue la conclusión del campamento que tanto habían esperado sus estudiantes, con un desenlace inesperado… pues a pesar de los números, estos se mantuvieron bajos para el grado de daños.

Y como la liga de villanos había predicho... la sociedad comenzaba a dudar de la capacidad de sus héroes.

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo.

Uno muy corto!

Todavía no tengo sistema asi que debo aprovechar la musa y el tiempo!

Neah20fuera…


	26. Chapter 26

Guardián 26

Midoriya Izuku había sido inmediatamente trasladado a un hospital cercano al campamento de entrenamiento, un edificio de una arquitectura simple con cuatro pisos y un símbolo de la cruz característica de estos lugares.

Dos días estuvo entre divagaciones diversas mientras iba y venía de la inconsciencia con una fiebre alta, en ese periodo recovery girl, all might o Aisawa habían asistido sin ser notados por el niño completamente fuera de sí.

La habitación estaba en completo silencio con un Izuku en cama en una palidez que acentuaba su malestar no solo físico también emocional, su vestimenta era una sencilla bata estándar donde vendas se veían a través de las ranuras de su pecho… sus brazos por completo enyesados curaciones entorno a su cabeza y mejillas.

Ojos amplios con la perdida de esa energía característica miraron largamente el techo por completo ausente hasta que fue consciente del entorno por completo.

El sonido de los aparatos de hospital conectados a su brazo derecho era lo primero que registro, volteo al lado izquierdo notando un plato de fruta cortada con la letra de su madre en un papel… recordó sus palabras en aquel incidente en la plaza comercial con tomura.

Su madre debía estar preocupada.

En la mente saturada de un Izuku todavía el orden de prioridades estaba lejos de ser las ideales, siguió mirando el techo sin parpadear hasta que escucho la puerta ser abierta a su derecha… volteo mirando a un Kaminari alegre de verlo despierto.

Al ingresar dejo la puerta abierta entrando cada miembro del 1-A con sus ropas casuales, sin embargo la plática que le ofrecían era ligeramente registrada en su mente… sin reaccionar a consecuencia.

Entonces llego el detonante hacia su mente plena en una pequeña chispa de su propia voz preguntando a la multitud entorno a su cama, si toda la clase A estaba presente en esa pequeña habitación.

Tenya dio un paso enfrente con la seriedad característica -No…- negó con seriedad -Yaoyorozu sufrió una grave lesión en la cabeza, así que está hospitalizada… recobro la consciencia ayer, sin embargo no está presente- se ajustó los anteojos.

Los alumnos se quedaron callados mirándose inseguros unos a otros, percatándose que Deku seguía sin estar por completo lucido al verlo sin ninguna reacción por parte de lo comentado de su presidente.

-Bakugo tampoco quiso venir…- Kirishima agrego pasando su mano por detrás de su cabeza recordando a su amigo, había sido un chico lleno de ira desde que el incidente paso.

-No es alguien social… menos después de… - Toru murmuro desde su lugar, por la postura de su ropa se podía decir que estaba mirando hacia abajo con los brazos cruzados (ser invisible tiene sus desventajas).

Cada alumno presente desvió su mirada a cualquier punto menos el doliente en la cama, rememorando lo irritable que era Bakugo y sus incesantes maldiciones que tomaban color… algunos aprendieron cosas nuevas.

-ahora solo somos 19- Uraraka alzo la voz ausente mirándose algo cansada y preocupada por Deku.

Pero Shouto inclino su cabeza -Se llevaron a Kiritsugu… después de todo- su tono ausente era más remarcado, había ligeras ojeras empañando su aspecto pero parecía ajeno a estas dolencias.

-Ey Todoroki- se quejó Mina por el comentario insensible no siendo la única quien amonesto tal rudeza.

Habían acordado de no mencionarlo, era un tema delicado para su grupo aun los del B seguían preguntando el estado de todos ellos.

Tokoyami se percató que Midoriya parecía no quitar su vista del prodigio del hielo y fuego quien estaba más ocupado mirando el suelo -¿Midoriya?- pregunto alertando al resto quien volteo de manera unánime al ver el rostro más expresivo del paciente.

Pero no fue escuchado.

Para Izuku fue un flashback de aquella conversación con All Might después del incidente con Tomura, tan clara en su cabeza como si lo estuviera viviendo nuevamente, el dolor dormido despertaba bruscamente.

-All Might me dijo…- su voz sonaba ajena para el resto quien observaba -que no puedes salvar a las personas que tus manos no pueden alcanzar…- miro al techo con un aliento difícil, manteniendo el control de sus emociones -así que esa es la razón por la que debes salvar a cualquiera que esté a tu alcance...-

Tokoyami bajo la vista recordando el evento de esa noche, aun Shoji apretó sus manos en total impotencia con esas palabras que eran el legado del símbolo de paz para su generación… y Todoroki solo molió los dientes con una ira empañando su gesto atrayendo un salto de sorpresa de Aoyama o Mineta a su lado.

El resto de los no implicados en el incidente directamente no sabían cómo comportarse ante estas palabras, solo viendo derrumbarse al chico en la cama forzándose en hablarles con el motivo de sus acciones desesperadas de ese entonces.

-Yo… yo estaba cerca de el en ese momento…- sus ojos se aguaron tratando de salir de sus ojos cansados, Izuku aguanto para seguir hablando -¡Debí haberlo salvado…! Mi quirk… el mero propósito de mi quirk… - el legado del símbolo de paz… se guardó eso último para sí mismo.

El silencio era pesado apretando sus manos en diferentes conflictos, sin quitar un minuto de este discurso por el cual algunos ya admiraban a Midoriya.

Deku se negó a llorar abiertamente -resulto exactamente como el profesor Aisawa dijo que lo haría…- el nudo en su garganta no impedía su discurso -mi cuerpo no podía moverse- lloro con sus dientes apretados con la impotencia del recuerdo -había prometido que no estorbaría… que ayudaría… que no dependería de ella- trago grueso -ella lo salvo… cuando yo estaba enfrente… y ella se fue-

La culpa era un golpe duro en su completo despertar, si esos yesos no estuvieran las manos estarían aferradas a la manta… pero solo se dedicó a tensar su mandíbula, hizo una promesa con All Might… no dependerían de Emiya, pero el resultado fue desastroso.

-Entonces la próxima vez, vamos a salvarla- el tono decidido de Kirishima con esa mirada lejos de la jovial propia, atrajo varios "eh" en eco de sus compañeros.

De alguna manera Todoroki estaba detrás inexpresivo -Kirishima y yo estuvimos ayer aquí- informo secamente demostrando que en efecto algo estaban planeando ese dúo.

Fue ligero a sus oídos de Izuku, los eventos que orillo a ese par a escuchar como Yaoyorozu había implantado un rastreador en Mr Compress cuando aterrizaban encima… Ilda se percató de las insinuaciones tan pronto saltando a la defensiva.

La discusión se tornó caliente entorno al plan de rescate propuesto por ambos estudiantes, Tenya estaba abiertamente en contra… pero hubo un impulso que obligo a Izuku a sentarse para mirar esa mano que le extendía Eijiro.

Solo con la simple opción, era suficiente para regresarle el favor de tantas veces que Emiya vino a su auxilio.

Pero Tsuyu fue la más directa al respecto -sé que aún estamos en shock por el secuestro de Emiya…- expreso poniendo su dedo debajo de la barbilla -sin embargo, seamos razonables acerca de esto… no importa cómo es que sean sus sentimientos, si se envuelven en una batalla…- miro directamente al trio -si rompen las reglas así, entonces sus acciones no serán nada diferentes a los villanos-

Cada expresión de los diversos alumnos fue de sumo conflicto, Todoroki mantuvo la vista en alto inflexible de cambiar de opinión como lo es Eijiro… pero Deku tomaba muy enserio las palabras rudas de Asui.

XXXXX

La noche llego en las afueras del hospital en un silencio incierto, el cielo estaba algo despejado dejando ver una luna menguante en su esplendor.

Dos personas ya estaban en el punto de encuentro en el que acordaron, Kirishima y Todoroki esperaban expectantes con un pico de nerviosismo ante la expectativa de ser abandonados… hasta que Yaoyorozu se mostró con su bolso de mano… detrás venia Midoriya, sin los yesos aunque vendas estaban visibles en su rostro.

-Yaoyorozu ¿Cuál es tu respuesta…?- pidió Kirishima siendo muy consciente que le hizo la misma invitación.

La chica bajo la mirada indecisa, pero fue detenida por Tenya quien salto a la defensiva contra todos ellos ante sus planes desconsiderados… el conflicto era claro en su gesto, estaba sumamente preocupado por Emiya pero también por cada miembro de su grupo.

-No estamos tratando de confrontarlos y atacarlos de frente…- Todoroki interrumpió trayendo un gesto incrédulo de Ilda.

-La vamos a rescatar sin combatir…- añadió Kirishima reflexivo mirando directamente a los ojos de quienes estaban escuchando esta parte -esto es una operación encubierta… una manera para nosotros de pelear sin romper las reglas- apretó su puño totalmente entregado a la idea de salir lo mejor parado posible.

Por ellos y la academia.

Shouto a su lado afirmo totalmente confiado de su plan, a pesar de lo temerario que se escuchara en un inicio no podían dar pasos en falsos con las cosas complicadas a los ojos de la sociedad con respecto a Yuuei.

Con sus manos en la cadera -también iré- admitió Yaoyorozu añadiendo que iba mas como alguien quien cuidaría que el resto no se pasara de la línea, un candado de que van con el objetivo de salvar y no pelear.

Tenya se ajustó los anteojos -entonces llévenme con ustedes- apretó ambos puños totalmente entregado en la idea de Momo, entre más gente prudente iba en el grupo era mejor para esos chicos.

-Bien si ya terminaron… montón de idiotas…- Bakugo se acercaba del costado de esas sombras, sus manos en los bolsillos y ceñudo.

-¿EH?- cuestiono escandalosamente Tenya y Midoriya los más expresivos del grupo mirando al recién llegado como una ilusión que se fuera a desaparecer.

No se veía muy bien de ánimos, su cabello era más despeinado y parecía querer lanzarse a los puños en cualquier provocación.

-Kacchan- llamo Deku siendo fulminado en un instante por dicho chico, quien gruño salvaje para mirar al resto con la misma expresión de desprecio.

Momo amplio sus ojos mientras Todoroki solo arqueo la ceja acusador a Kirishima quien era el único dándole la bienvenida al chico explosivo.

-¿Pensaron que no lo invitaría?- Eijiro rio dando palmadas de bienvenida a su amigo rubio, quien no se apartó pero desvió su atención a otro lado.

-Bueno, no esperaba verlo- admitió Tenya ganándose un chistear del silencioso explosivo.

-Cállate cuatro ojos- ladro Bakugo perdiendo la paciencia -no estamos aquí para vernos como idiotas…- movió la cabeza salvajemente -así que a movernos… tenemos traseros que patear-

-Corrección, solo iremos encubierta- Momo declaro alzando la mano en total reprimenda ganándole a Ilda el mismo gesto.

Chasqueando los dientes -como sea- desestimo el rubio demostrando una vez más que era lo último que quería -hay que ir por la zorra- murmuro al comenzar su andar con Kirishima a su lado.

Un suspiro unánime de Tenya, Yaoyorozu, Midoriya y Todoroki por la actitud de Bakugo quien era el único que parecía dispuesto a pasar a la ofensiva sin molestarse en mirar lo que sus acciones provocarían a la sociedad.

XXXXX

Una conferencia de prensa se estaba organizando por la academia Yuuei, en la locación los principales protagonistas del evento reciente se alistaban para dar la cara directamente a la sociedad.

En una de las salas carentes de algun mueble, pequeña y con aspecto de ser utilizada para cambiarse de ropa solamente, un hombre mantenía el silencio de ser el único ocupante.

Aisawa tenía un gesto amargo mientras se ajustaba esa corbata que estaba obligado a llevar con demasiada fuerza mirando el reflejo de ese espejo de cuerpo completo, su cabello peinado hacia atrás dejando ver ese rostro que normalmente enmarcaría… ahora afeitado.

Su ropa consistía en un pantalón de vestir con su camisa manga larga blanca acomodándole los botones con diligencia, el saco de este conjunto de vestir descansaba en la silla aun lado en espera de ser usado.

Se detuvo al concluir con los pequeños detalles, sus pupilas escanearon con desagrado su propia imagen fuera de la rutinaria… cerro los ojos deseando estar en otra parte, pero su presencia era necesaria para este suceso.

Siendo el mayor responsable del asunto.

Se escuchó la puerta pero no se molestó en dar la entrada cuando esta se abrió sin su permiso -espero que estés listo- Nezu declaro con su ropa de vestir rutinaria, esa sonrisa en dirección al ocupante.

-No lo estoy- agrio contesto tomando el saco de un jalón -pero terminemos con esto- aseguro sin emoción al ponerse ese faltante en su atuendo, dándole un aspecto de negocios impropio de su propia firma.

El director negó sabiendo las emociones que estaba pasando el docente -sabes que no tenemos opción, la reputación de la academia está en juego- su tono era inflexible pero amable a su modo dando el paso a la salida.

-no estoy protestando, director- contradijo al salir de la habitación en el pasillo Sekijirou los recibió también en un traje sastre, afeitado y bien peinado.

-Pero preferirías ser parte del equipo- agrego el docente del B con una negativa -no se puede hacer nada- el camino se reanudo a uno de los costados de ese largo pasillo.

El trio no dijo ningún comentario al respecto acercándose donde se podía escuchar los murmullos en la distancia indicando que ya estaba todo listo para su entrada.

Aisawa se tensó pero mantuvo la postura firme cuando abrieron las puertas que daban a esa amplia sala donde los flashes de las cámaras los atacaron, las voces aumentaron obligándose a no realizar muecas de desagrado instintivo, la ansiedad de los reporteros era tan palpable y predecible.

El trio encaro a la multitud de diferentes rasgos con sus gafets de los periódicos o noticieros correspondientes acomodados en sillas ordenadas en hileras, sus aparatos de comunicación listos y esos ojos expectantes al inicio por el cual fueron convocados.

La mesa rectangular propia para estos casos estaba limpia solo las placas en sus lugares correspondientes con sus nombres tallados y los micrófonos para cada uno.

Sekijiro, Aisawa y Nezu se inclinaron en símbolo de disculpa a nivel nacional dando inicio a la rueda de prensa, enderezándose se mantuvieron de pie ante el personal presente siendo proyectado en vivo en cada hogar.

Mantuvo la expresión neutral, Eraserhead tomo la palabra expresando de manera verbal las disculpas sinceras a causa de su negligencia de subestimar a los villanos siendo una institución de héroes y con eso traer ansiedad a la sociedad.

Un hombre se puso de pie, sus gestos eran estándar pero la astucia en su mirada a causa de su oficio -Reportando con NHA, esta es la cuarta vez en este año para la academia Yuuei que los estudiantes tienen contacto con los villanos- puntualizo lo evidente.

Aisawa se mantuvo firme a través de las cuestiones duras por parte de los diferentes reporteros quienes cuestionaron desde el incidente del USJ hasta el más cercano del campamento, Nezu tomo la responsabilidad de contestar con la seriedad de este asunto tomando asiento junto al resto.

No desvió su atención a ningún lado obligándose a no bostezar abiertamente, sus ojos resecos hacia el frente con sus labios cerrados siendo, solo un testigo de su negligencia… los ánimos se tensaban, eran evidentes conforme el tiempo se extendía en esa conferencia.

Hasta que un reportero se dirigió directamente, sus rasgos eran astutos esos ojos brillando despiadados al señalar su orden de usar los quirk y defenderse para sus estudiantes -por favor explíquenos cuales fueron sus intenciones- expreso totalmente enfocado en el héroe pro.

Se acercó sin inmutarse, Aisawa solo respiro contestando lo mejor posible sin empeorar la situación con ayuda de Nezu, esto calmaba un poco los ánimos de los escuchantes, pero aquel reportero parecía lejos de soltarlos.

-Que nos dice del estudiante secuestrado- su tono era severo llamando la atención no solo de los docentes sino del entorno -Emiya Kiritsugu…- ojos agudos a los miembros de Yuuei -el primer estudiante suspendido del festival deportivo de la academia… con rumores que su brutalidad durante el primer incidente en el USJ fue el motivante para dicha sanción, también que tiene una actitud negativa…- sonrió -y que es la hija de un villano- lanzo a quemarropa.

Los gritos aumentaron en la sala por la incredibilidad lanzando en desorden preguntas al estrado, Aisawa se tensó en su lugar con sus ojos apáticos en rendijas al hombre quien parecía regodearse de tener una primicia.

-Eso no es nada comprobado- Nezu negó rotundamente golpeando la mesa para llamar la atención junto con el orden.

Haciendo un ademan con su libreta, el reportero se encogió de hombros -tengo contactos, ellos dicen que son ustedes los que ocultan dicho parentesco… después de todo… fue un villano de corto plazo pero de gran escala…- continuo tan decidido a desenmascarar a la academia, la competencia escribía en sus propias libretas tal información -el apodado Asesino de villanos… el assasin-

Los murmullos se alzaron en el entorno incrédulos deteniendo sus redacciones ojos amplios a su colega, mirando entre un lado a otro percatándose que los profesores de Yuuei mantenían la calma (Aisawa se esforzaba).

-Es firme mi comentario, señor…- El director reclamo con templanza enlazando sus dedos encima de la mesa -no es un parentesco asegurado… debo admitir también, que me interesa saber quién es su contacto- rio en amabilidad fingida.

El reportero salto un poco ante la mirada oscura del raton, pero se abstuvo de sentarse -Bueno pero eso no es lo importante…- a estas alturas Aisawa se retenía de no irse a los golpes para callar esa boca sucia llena de mentiras (o verdades) -mi punto es… ¿Qué tal si su secuestro fue un acto premeditado, con la intención de hacer mal uso de ese comportamiento? - inquirió duramente.

La academia se había guardado el dato que la liga de villanos apuntaba a mas objetivos, entre ellos Bakugo Katsuki por lo cual la pregunta era válida al juicio del director.

El reportero continuo -¿Qué tal si se deja seducir por falsedades? Desviándola por el camino perverso de su padre o captor…- insistió con el parentesco, Eraserhead apretaba sus manos debajo de la mesa siendo notado con cuidado por su colega -por favor, díganos ¿en que se basa para aseverar que ella tiene un futuro?-

Aisawa se puso de pie de golpe, pero a diferencia de lo que sentía… se inclinó en total disculpa -lo que ocurrió fue el resultado de mis propias fallas- expreso aliviando a sus compañeros que pensaron explotaría - no obstante…- aun en esa postura levanto ligeramente la vista para tener una imagen de ese bastardo -lo que sucedió a lo largo de ese incidente y los motivos de su suspensión durante el festival… responden a la fuerza de sus ideales…- quería sonar seguro.

Ver a Emiya siguiendo el sendero correcto, uno que parece ya ha recorrido y defraudado… era las expectativas de la academia… de el mismo, pero la vacilación no estaba permitida ante tantas personas.

-No hay nadie con más convicción de convertirse en un héroe… quizás en el mayor de todos los tiempos…- Eraserhead recordó las palabras de Nighteye que lo aliviaron en sus palabras dándole el valor para continuar -si los villanos se basaron en esto y en rumores de su parentesco como una debilidad para explotar… son unos tontos- expreso por completo seguro.

El reportero parpadeo algunas veces nervioso de tal desaire, se notó que apretó el micrófono pero soltó un suspiro entrando a una cuestión principal… las medidas de acción para recuperar a su estudiante.

Aisawa tomo asiento, anotando mentalmente que revisaría las conexiones de ese tipo cuando todo eso terminara… se guardó una sonrisa descabellada ante su plan de venganza para desacreditar a ese bastardo.

XXXXX

Endeavour miro aquel grupo reunido de héroes profesionales para repasar la estrategia, la sala era muy pequeña para todas las presencias en conjunto con lo policíaco.

All Might, Beast Jeanist y Edge Shot son los mas sobresalientes de toda la sala, sin embargo había mas... cada uno graduado de Yuuei.

Chasqueo los dientes, no han tenido la oportunidad de esa reunión con Eraserhead y Nighteye no estaría tomando parte de este gran movimiento por cualquier motivo que se ahorro en explicar.

-Sacaremos a tu protegida- Mt Lady indico informal, mirándose presuntuosa pero el brillo profesional parecía por fin a relucir.

Tiger apretó su puño -la salvaremos- expreso totalmente decidido, como Aisawa tenia un golpe muy duro al saber que la niña que secuestraron... salvo a tantos, en vez de ellos como profesionales.

Un gesto inflexible por parte del heroe No 2 -Porque todos estamos aquí para ella- la voz energética de All Might apretando su hombro en un gesto de comprensión.

Un bufido de Todoroki -tu sabes que esa niña estará bien- expreso desinteresada en complicidad, mirando al resto de los héroes agrupándose entorno a la policía quien explicaba los pormenores de este movimiento.

La sonrisa del símbolo de paz no vacilo -lo se- admitió pero esos ojos tomaron un tinte peligroso -pero sigue siendo nuestra responsabilidad como profesionales- no soltó ese hombro ahora ya no había esa hostilidad competitiva tan palpable como en el pasado -pero como te dije... estamos aquí para ella-

No había muestra de amabilidad en Endeavor ante el apoyo de su eterno rival, se guardo sus comentarios sarcásticos o arrogantes... pues de todos los que tratan a Emiya, el era el mas distante en cuanto a su personalidad.

Pero de algo fue seguro, estaba de acuerdo en ese momento en las palabras del símbolo de paz.

XXXXX

La televisión se apagó en ese lugar oscuro de manera repentina en el cierre de esa conferencia de prensa -debes de estar alegre de ser defendida- el tono sagaz del hombre sentado en ese sillón lleno de conexiones en su cuello en muestra de su salud inestable.

Emiya no replico tratando de acostumbrar sus ojos a la falta de luz, pues a pesar de estar ocupada la habitación se mantenía en penumbras, era amplio a su juicio carente de muebles ostentosos… un monitor en un escritorio al lado del ocupante hostil.

Era consciente de sus heridas tratadas, de su ropa ligera y el frió metal a su espalda considerando que había estado en peores condiciones... era lo mínimo de sus prioridades.

-Es que no hablaras- expreso totalmente calmado el adulto con sus manos en los costados del sillón, el rostro derretido en su dirección en una atmósfera de calma engañosa.

Kiritsugu mantuvo la frialdad natural, analizando sus opciones además de contemplando que sus restricciones eran fuertes... le llevaría tiempo y lo último que necesitaba era atenciones innecesarias truncando su objetivo de liberación.

-Es inútil, señorita Emiya- expreso el adulto totalmente enfocado en la niña sujeta en aquella mesa de metal, adivinando lo que pensaba -Esos grilletes son para personas mas fuertes que tu- explico soberbio.

Había olores mezclándose en el ambiente a su olfato, Kiritsugu no presto atención al otro ocupante tratando de extender sus sentidos… había Nomus junto con la señorita Shiretoko y podía decirse que en alguna parte quizás un laboratorio este en uso de ese edificio.

-Ellos tienen grandes expectativas en tu futuro- El desfigurado expreso dando un desplante casi burlón mencionando la rueda de prensa de su academia.

La luz de la luna se filtraba entre las ventanas amplias de esa bodega iluminando a ambos ocupantes en un silencio lejos de romperse, no había hostilidad simple cortesía profesional.

-Desde que despertó, estas en esa actitud- acuso el calmado hombre recargando su rostro en dos de sus dedos de la mano derecha -Sabes, ni siquiera has reaccionado ante la idea que un adulto desconocido te ha cambiado y remendado todas tus heridas- cambio el tema no evitando enfocar esa nula actividad emocional de la adolescente.

No había escándalo, vergüenza o malestar ante la perspectiva... decepcionandolo.

La niña estuvo inconsciente durante ese tiempo, aprendiendo tanto al haberla tratado directamente… ver un cuerpo tan maltratado a esa edad daba indicios de un pasado tortuoso que era tan obvio en esos ojos profundos nada joviales.

Quizás eso fue lo que atrajo a Tomura, divertida conclusión.

Un sonoro suspiro del captor -no dirás nada de tus profesores siendo tratados como criminales por la sociedad- pregunto tratando de incitarla -de tu secreto revelado- un bufido poco digno sabiendo que perdió credibilidad con la rueda de prensa.

Solo el ruido del exterior parecía ser su respuesta, pero Sensei estaba acostumbrado a tratar con personas de su tipo.

-Sabes, señorita Emiya- el hombre deforme se resigno a tener una platica unilateral -estoy impresionada de tus actitudes durante nuestras invasiones- rió un poco en recuerdos no solo del campamento tambien del USJ o Hosu -si no fuera por Kurogiri… ¿hubieras asesinado a todos en el bar?- pregunto totalmente interesado.

-Lo hubiera hecho- contesto sin rodeos Emiya, sintiendo la voz rasposa a causa del desuso ¿Cuántos días estuvo fuera de sí?

Una risa -¡hablas!- dijo juguetón -pero era una respuesta esperada- dijo un tanto divertido de la situación, Tomura no sabía de peligros si no lo noto -tus intenciones eran obvias-declaro convencido, vio todo a través del monitor.

No hubo respuesta, Emiya no seguiría el juego de la conversación con el villano prefirió buscar en el entorno… frunció el ceño al percatarse de ciertas presencias al borde de su percepción¿será posible? Un ligero malestar si sus sospechas eran cierta… niños temerarios.

-pensar que tal prodigio este desperdiciándose en la academia…- Sensei volvió a platicar ausente -forzándose a ser héroe- su tono volvió serio -No te cansas de fingir todo ese potencial- pregunto dirigiendo su atención, si tuviera ojos estos serian intensos en esa dirección.

Desde que decidió convivir en esta sociedad, pareciera que cada adulto tenia la mala costumbre de diagnosticarla en cada oportunidad... sacando algunos desordenes que era muy consciente tener.

Este villano no era la excepción.

-Serias mas libre de nuestro lado- se puso de pie desconectándose en consecuencia, era alto al juicio de Emiya quien lo observaba acercándose -no tendrías que estar sujeta a reglas... leyes que impedirían tu mayor potencial- Sensei tomo esos níveos cabellos con curiosidad en su aura -quirk nuevos demostraste, mataste a 4 Nomus por mérito propio…- una sonrisa dientuda, la aura asesina no parecía aplicar terror en esos ojos que lo miraban sin asco por sus deformidades… solo la nada -se parte de nosotros, haremos que esta sociedad se rinda a sus pies- se acercó invasivo del espacio personal -dime niña… no quieres ser algo más que tu propio padre-

El sujeto era bueno verbalmente, el antiguo asesino admitía que si fuera un adolescente sin experiencia caería fácilmente en ese encanto... en esas promesas de libertad para alguien como ella... lamentablemente no era esta la ocasión.

Kiritsugu no vacilo en su postura aun con el toque de esa mano insistente en su cabello o el aura intimidador -sabe señor All For one- llamo en un tono neutral congelando las acciones del adulto por la utilización de "ese" nombre cuando no hubo presentaciones -no estoy interesada en una sociedad a mis pies… ni siquiera ser parte de esta- expreso rotundamente.

El hombre se apartó mirándolo desde su altura totalmente crítico.

El antes asesino continuo apática -pero me divierte… - el tono estricto no vacilo, esos ojos no mostraron en absoluto dicha emoción -saber que hay alguien allá afuera esperando lo mejor de mi… - recordó la rueda de prensa o las presencias acercándose al borde de su percepción -y aun los tontos son capaces de venir sin tener el poder para hacer frente…- negó -¿o no se ha dado cuenta?-

Sensei rió por lo alto también detectando su territorio invadido -tú en verdad eres algo- admitió rendido a las infinitas cualidades -sin embargo no puedo dejarte así de fácil… niña- un estruendo sacudió toda la estructura -¿Cómo permito que esto se vaya fácil?- expreso tomando con fuerza el mentón de Kiritsugu.

El guardián no reacciono en consecuencias, mirada vacía enfocando ese rostro desfigurado sabiendo que no solo eran los niños tontos sino héroes sacudiendo el edificio -¿Fácil? No pensaba dejárselo de esa manera- expreso monótono.

-Niña, no te sobreestimes… podrás estar al nivel de un pro, pero estas lejos de hacerme frente- fiero replico inmutable de las voces acercándose indicando la invasión, la paciencia a su límite.

-Pero también permíteme sacarlo de un error, señor All For one…- Emiya enfoco con su propia presencia rivalizando al villano quien no reacciono a consecuencia-no soy hija del assasin…- sonrió como un tiburón, como en mucho tiempo no lo hacía -soy el assasin-

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo.

Otro!


	27. Chapter 27

Guardián 27

Las sombras se cernían en una presencia levantándose en movimientos tambaleantes, el aire era tenso mientras la ira brotaba en oleadas potentes que no pasaban de ese nivel.

Caminando sin importancia a los sonidos de los héroes invadiendo su territorio, el hombre mantenía un andar firme a pesar de su postura encorvada… se acercó donde un casco posaba en la única luz de esa habitación.

Su traje tenia cortes profundos mientras los tejidos se tejían ante la habilidad de regeneración, con excepción de un disparo en su hombro, el resto parecía ajustarse a su lugar sin embargo no era su prioridad.

-Interesante… muy interesante- su voz era un eco amenazante mientras sus manos tomaban aquella herramienta que le ayudara a dar la cara a sus ocupantes molestos con la sonrisa torcida única visible de ese rostro desfigurado -Assasin, así que la niña prodigio en verdad era algo mas- murmuraba para sí mismo.

-Es preferible que nadie sepa… que nadie se entere ¿será más divertido?- expreso planeando algo para el futuro como si los movimientos de sus invasores fueran un eco lejano a sus oídos-tener esta carta ¿vale la pena?- rio un poco con sus dientes relucientes a la luz dándole un aspecto oscuro-no… por supuesto que no… todo aquel que escuche lo que tengo que decir… señalarla… entonces ¿no puedo dejarla ir? Por supuesto que no- golpeo el duro material de aquel casco.

Podía sentirla todavía en la zona, era tanto su regodeo del tonto deseo de proteger esas ligeras presencias por parte de la niña-tu ventaja la tiraste por la borda… por mocosos- negó con descontento jovial.

Emiya hizo un ataque tan certero a su persona cuando creyó tenerla inmovilizada, ver los grilletes siendo nada para sostenerla sorprendiéndolo aún más de lo que ya estaba.

Sensei aceptaba su descuido, todavía el shock de la noticia entregada… sin embargo el esfuerzo de la niña fue en vano, pues en otras circunstancias aseguraba que el resultado sería fatal a su persona… si el estado físico hubiera estado óptimo.

Ajustándose los tubos de aquel pesado casco.

-¿Crees que te curaría por completo?- su voz era un tono amortiguado, pero a la vez más grueso al normal gracias al cierre de aquel casco -no soy tan tonto niña, puede que seas astuta… pero yo no acepto negativas…- rio un poco a dar la espalda comenzando su andar a una sola dirección -si la ventaja que te daría al tratarte por completo… prefiero tener las cartas en mi mano- se explicaba a la nada.

-Ahora sin embargo, entiendo la obsesión de Tomura…- se tronaba el cuello abriéndose paso entre el desastre sabiendo que pronto estaría escuchando a los molestos héroes -no puedo dejarte ir-

XXXXX

Tenya ayudaba a Kirishima a ver por encima de la pared en un ambiente ajeno al hostil vibrando entre las sombras de esa bodega rodeada de policías, a su lado Todoroki era usado de escalón por Yaoyorozu describiendo el número de héroes que estaban apoyando la redada.

El grupo portaba vestimenta que les daba un aspecto mayor al real con la intención de estar en cubierta… Todoroki llevaba un chaleco oscuro encima de una camisa de vestir blanca, la peluca cubría su color bicolor y su cicatriz dándole un aspecto de alguien que ama la música metalera (o depresiva).

Una barba y lentes oscuros era la elección de Midoriya con un cabello más rebelde, Tenya parecía un mayordomo con esos bigotes delicados y peinado hacia atrás agregándole edad.

Kirishima tenía un traje casual con unos cuernos adornando su cabeza.

Yaoyorozu solo un vestido de noche que le daba un aspecto mayor mientras Bakugo pareciera un inspector misterioso con su elección oscura donde la gabardina era lo sobresaliente junto con unos anteojos cuadrados.

Bakugo colgaba de la barda sin ayuda de nadie (no es que no se lo hubieran ofrecido), ojos carmín eran intensos dando un vistazo al entorno con paciencia -la zorra no está aquí- murmuro con un tono defraudado con un total suspiro de decepción al soltarse y aterrizar con rudeza.

Midoriya se acariciaba la barba al quitársela -entonces hay que salir de aquí- atino a decir sin acobardarse por esa mirada de su amigo de "obvio" para mirar critico al resto que se acomodaban en su entorno.

Tenya cruzo sus brazos imponente, dio un vistazo agudo para negar -Los profesionales están haciendo su trabajo- replico con la intención de dejar esta misión en ese punto.

Todos se miraron en diferentes grados de acuerdo o desacuerdo mientras a sus espaldas, la pared era lo único que los separaba del disturbo al otro lado.

Gruñendo el más expresivo dio un paso en alto -crees que me interesa cuatro ojos- espeto al cruzarse también de brazos en rivalidad -no me iré de aquí hasta salvarle el culo a esa zorra- afirmo totalmente convencido de hacer que la morena lo vea como su salvador.

-Deja de lado tu sentido competitivo, Bakugo- regaño Tenya con desaprobación en su gesto, torció la boca ante el dedo de en medio "amablemente" ofrecido por el explosivo.

Todoroki soltó un largo suspiro al escuchar la discusión sin fundamentos de ambos compañeros para dar un vistazo a Midoriya -¿A dónde se la llevarían?- pidió con un fruncir severo.

-Bueno esta otro punto- Yaoyorozu saco el aparato de rastreo -esta fue la segunda opción… la primera quizás es donde seguramente esta- murmuro sabiendo que ese hombre enmascarado había estado yendo y viniendo de dos puntos en específico esos días que transcurrieron.

-Espero que este bien Emiya- Deku bajo la vista avergonzado, ese sentido de lealtad y deber reforzado con este tiempo en el campamento.

La discusión se detuvo -Ella está bien- volteo los ojos Kacchan -estamos hablando de Emiya ¡Hizo de un alfiletero a un Nomu! Solo por mencionar algo de toda la mierda que ha sacado del camino- hizo un ademan muy grosero en dirección a su antes amigo de infancia -te lo tengo que volver a repetir- lanzo frustrado.

-Uso armas- Kirishima agrego con un ceño pensativo ¿de dónde las saco? Se preguntó a estas alturas.

-Pero ella ya estaba mal… viste como aterrizo- contradijo dejando su nerviosismo a flote, el pecoso paso sus manos por el cabello recordándola aunque aterradora… herida-sus reflejos estaban afectados….- fue golpeado por su amigo justo en la cabeza obligándolo al suelo.

-Ey no seas rudo- Ilda frunció el ceño con total desaprobación del acto salvaje del rubio amigo.

-Pareces olvidar que estamos hablando de Emiya, tonto Deku- chasqueo los dientes Bakugo -no sería digno rival si pensaba que ella estaría lloriqueando en esta situación…- acuso, tanto Tenya, Todoroki y Midoriya compartieron gestos extraños al tratar de hacer una imagen de damisela en peligro de Kiritsugu… fallando miserablemente.

-No es momento de perder el tiempo- Shouto se interpuso entre el grupo, con su cabeza señalando hacia el otro extremo de la calle donde un delgado corredor estaba siendo examinado por Yaoyorozu quien hacia señas para indicar que era transitable.

Una ojeada sucia de Bakugo al presidente junto con Deku, guardando esas manos en la gabardina pero una mirada pensativa ajena a las normales, el resto siguió con un suspiro de exasperación.

Los disfraces en su mayoría habían sido desechados (la peluca de Todoroki, los cuernos de Kirishima, el bigote de Bakugo y la barba de chivo de Midoriya), en línea caminaban con cuidado en el estrecho callejón mirando de un lado a otro.

Midoriya soltó un suspiro pero seguía inquieto al haber escuchado lo que Mt Lady declarado tan audible hasta para ellos -"Irse con all might"- murmuro imitando el informe -¿estará el donde tienen a Emiya?- pregunto.

-¿Qué hacen aquí?- una voz hizo que todos se pararan en seco chocando con sus respectivas espaldas (excepto Yaoyorozu quien iba adelante y casi cae de bruces) -es peligroso- el tono era el plano conocido.

Como animales atrapados por un depredador, aun Bakugo tenía un gesto indescifrable al levantar la vista tan lento con temor de estar en un terrible error.

De cuclillas mirándolos desde la altura de esa pared en la que estaba, el rostro indiferente mientras el viento de la noche movía sus cabellos níveos en una aparición inesperada.

Las vendas visibles a través de esa ropa ligera, aun sus mejillas y nariz cubiertas con nuevas con ojeras empañando sus ojos estrictos… pero aun la piel expuesta parecía tener tallados de edad, ya sea en piernas, torso y prediciendo que la espalda también.

Yaoyorozu sabía muy bien lo que el uniforme ocultaba, pero ahora con más remendados solo le aguaron los ojos que se esforzó por no soltar lágrima alguna en esta equivocada situación.

Aun el distante Bakugo se tragó un nudo formándose por tal lamentable imagen para alguien de su edad.

Inclinando su cabeza apática, Emiya solo contabilizaba sus opciones a seguir con rapidez que su estado lamentable le pudiera permitir… ocultaba el temblor de sus manos, lo borroso de su vista y la latente quemazón de sus circuitos mágicos por el exceso que costo su propio noble phantasm.

Chronos Roses fue una excusa patética que le llevo a amonestarse su orgullo profesional.

Suspiro exasperada del gesto congelado de esos niños en el suelo, miro por encima del hombro prediciendo la cercanía de ese individuo con algo de antelación… para volver a dirigir su atención aburrida a esos impertinentes.

Kiritsugu aterrizo descalza entre el grupo, acomodándose en el restringido callejón entre Todoroki y Midoriya quienes le siguieron con la vista al parecer tratando de llegar a un acuerdo con el cerebro.

Apretando la mandíbula con la furia reemplazando su impacto total -VINIMOS A SALVARTE ZORRA- Bakugo pisoteo pero fue agarrado por detrás por Tenya quien le decía que se calmara -como quieres que me calme cuatro ojos… la zorra está aquí… tengo mucho que decirle- gruño con las venas marcando su frente de toda la frustración que guardo desde el incidente.

Shouto dio un vistazo cansado al rubio, Ilda le tapó la boca cuando era obvio que los atraparían por tal explosión.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- pregunto Kirishima tratando de hacerse espacio para acercarse, pero no pudo cuando Tenya era el más robusto sosteniendo a Bakugo por lo cual solo estiro el cuello.

Emiya dio un desplante desinteresado, sus rasgos severos parecían ir de sus compañeros a la cima de esa barda en la espera de algo -No debieron venir- una ligera línea se formó entre sus cejas, sus cansados ojos brillaron amonestando a esos niños.

Midoriya alzo su mano para ponerla en su hombro -vinimos aquí por ti- dijo con calma, siendo observador se percató de las desmejoras de su amiga… además de algunos daños que no estaban ahí cuando se la llevo la liga, por lo cual atina a sacar la conjetura que los villanos la lastimaron más.

Pasando sus dedos por el puente de la nariz, Kiritsugu hubiera querido gritar si fuera expresiva -son inconscientes del peligro- expreso impasible, un dolor de cabeza estaba a la orden del día en otro predecible momento de debilidad que se vendría en el futuro.

-No, no lo somos- Yaoyorozu amonesto antes que Tenya lo replicara -vinimos aquí para sacarte, estas con nosotros… entonces vámonos- afirmo siendo apoyada por el resto, excepto Kacchan… el seguía siendo amordazado por el presidente.

Todoroki dio un paso enfrente -por favor, Emiya… vámonos- su tono era intenso, todos miraron a su compañero de hielo y fuego con duda -déjalo… no sé qué planeas, pero déjalo y síguenos- sus ojos captaron las nulas ganas de su amiga de seguirlos a la seguridad.

No por nada convivieron tanto para saber las mínimas expresiones en Kiritsugu.

El aire profesional se instaló repentinamente, los gestos ya carentes de emociones de Emiya se hicieron más frías y el aura lastimosa remplazado por una repentina fuerza -tengo una labor que terminar- su tono era lacerante, los niños en su entorno se quedaron clavados en su lugar -mi falta de responsabilidad los obligo a verme como alguien a salvar…- era un regaño para sí misma -váyanse… él no me dejara ir tan fácil-

Shouto frunció el ceño -deja de actuar así, Emiya- la llamo por su apellido siendo el único saliendo de la presión del aura -a todos nosotros nos cansa tus ganas de enfrentar todo esto tu sola… no estás sola- repitió lo que alguna vez escucho.

-Por favor Emiya- apoyo Midoriya con ojos de cachorro, viendo un panorama donde esa colega parecía cargar con más peso de lo que ellos mismos instalan con sus expectativas o rivalidades ¿extraño? Por supuesto -no sigas con esa actitud, somos compañeros… juntos llegaremos a la cima- prometió como en Hosu.

Yaoyorozu afirmo al igual que Tenya, aun Kirishima se esforzó por afirmar entusiasta y Kacchan el acababa de morder la mano que lo amordazaba.

Kiritsugu los miro, negó como un adulto a un niño alzando sus manos para dar palmadas a Todoroki junto con Midoriya en un gesto de "niño bueno" que compartió con todos, aun Bakugo se congelo bajo su toque sin poder apartarse.

-Son buenos niños- su tono tranquilo de Kiritsugu dando un gesto amable con el toque de edad, como un abuelo a sus nietos -cada uno de ustedes tienen un gran corazón… -continuo manteniendo su mano en Bakugo (quien estaba congelado) y Momo (quien sentía la picazón de sus ojos) -no seré alguien capaz de seguir compartiendo sus días tranquilos… nunca fui alguien capaz de vivirlo… -dio un barrido para dar un salto a la barda -Yo soy el assasin- lanzo sin piedad.

El grupo se congelo ante la afirmación viendo esa espalda lastimada en su dirección… habían visto la rueda de prensa, las suposiciones de un parentesco con ese villano… pero tal actitud y con esa declaración fue como un balde de agua fría.

Claro que eso fue lo que pensaron los que no sabían (Kirishima, Yaoyorozu y Bakugo) los que lo sabían, no pudieron perder el color ante este comentario que los aterraba.

-No- fue Midoriya quien salió de este estado dando un paso enfrente, su mueca el más decidido -quizás lo fuiste… pero no…- esos ojos siempre amables dieron un brillo en quien no los miraba -tu eres nuestra compañera… nuestra amiga… nos salvaste y todo lo que fuiste ya no cuenta para nosotros-

El silencio parecía extenderse entre los chicos y cuando Bakugo le iba a dar un pedazo de su mente de la manera más colorida posible se escuchó una revuelta al otro lado de la pared atrayendo su atención por completo.

-No hay tiempo de pláticas- fue lo único que escucharon antes que el terror los inmovilizara por completo.

XXXXX

Unos momentos antes…

El edificio estaba derrumbado por la entrada repentina de los héroes con la intención de desmantelar una de las tantas guaridas descubiertas por la policía, la figura agachada de Mt Lady sujetaba a varios Nomus entre sus manos en un gesto de asco por la sensación que estos le provocaban.

Los policías se mantuvieron al margen dando el apoyo necesario a los que ingresaban al almacén, no había movimiento alguno y las diferentes tinas donde las criaturas estaban sumergidas les causo un escalofrió por la inquietante imagen.

Pero eran profesionales, mantuvieron su desagrado lo mejor posible para no fallar en su respaldo a los héroes pro.

Gang The orca detecto que su compañero de los pussycats corrió en una dirección, siguiéndolo de cercas -¿ella es tu compañera perdida?- pregunto.

Tiger tenía un tinte de desesperación sin mirar a su compañero por completo, solo detallando el gesto en blanco de la siempre entusiasta Ragdoll -Algo está mal en ella- admitió aterrado de balancearla para que reaccionara sin éxito-¿Qué fue lo que te hicieron?- pidió sabiendo que la respuesta no le seria otorgada.

Una presencia salía entre las sombras sin ser notada hasta que se decidió a hablar -Lo lamento, Mr Tiger… hace tiempo me di cuenta de que tu amiga poseía un quirk sumamente conveniente…- exhibió en desinterés o conmovido por las lealtades -ya que la oportunidad se me presento, decidí a tomarla…-

Jeanist desde su posición se tensó a sus espaldas estaban los policías y Mt Lady… ojos calculadores a esta nueva presencia oculta en las sombras solo los pasos de unos zapatos a sus agudos oídos como gotas de agua peligrosas.

El profesional y líder de esa cuadrilla hizo un ademan con su mano para asegurar que los policías estuvieran atentos, sus colegas al no tenerlo a la vista pasaron de esta nueva orden solo la novata gigante miro totalmente desorientada.

Beast Jeanist no era el número 4 del ranking por nada.

El sujeto sospechoso se seguía acercando con una calma que atrajo tensión al héroe líder -Admito que estoy curioso de ustedes, impertinentes…- la hostilidad disfrazada con cortesía en ese tono amortiguado de las sombras -Pero… hay alguien más interesante que se me escurrió de entre las manos…- espeto bastante irritado -¿no la han visto?- se escuchaba muy cercas -es alguien que ustedes vinieron a salvar… una niña tan capaz…- se burlaba con ironía, nadie estaba divertido -tan tontos en subestimarla… en protegerla… cuando ella es… - un zapato fue visible entre el escombro.

Jeanist actuó en consecuencia interrumpiendo el discurso del sospechoso, movido por instinto uso sus técnica con la intensión de inmovilizarlo en el instante de cualquier avance a la luz.

Mt Lady estaba incrédula de tal acción precipitada bajando su rostro para instalarse al lado de su superior -Detente jeanist- pidió nerviosa mirando de un lado a otro -si ese es un civil…- forzó su voz a un susurro.

Pero él no 4 no le dedico una mirada su atención por completo al extraño - ¡concéntrate en la situación!- expreso inflexible -un solo titubeo puede decidirlo todo…- ordeno moviendo sus hilos en el entorno -¡no permitan que el villano haga nada!- Alzo la voz para ser escuchado por todos a sus espaldas.

Pero el hombre parecía salir a la luz sin el impedimento de Jeanist afectándole -no estoy para juegos con ustedes profesionales…-espeto hostil en el ambiente haciendo titubear a Mt Lady al ser la novata del grupo -hay alguien más de utilidad escondiéndose con otras crías de héroes-

El héroe No 4 hacia muecas incrédulo de la fuerza de ese sujeto, su mano ahora por completo concentrada en los hilos que se suponían sostenía al extraño… era alto, complexión delgada y con un traje sastre hecho jirones de alguna pelea anterior, un casco pesado cubría su rostro.

-No solo vienen e interrumpen mi negociación- se concentró en Jeanist quien tembló un poco por la atención, Mt Lady estaba sin habla mientras el resto no sabía cómo reaccionar a este personaje cuya presencia hostil era palpable en su tono - también justo cuando Tomura comenzaba a pensar por sí mismo- bajo sus hombros -no estoy de humor- fue una sensación aplastante.

El crujir del entorno bajo los pies del villano fue notable cuando la fuerza abatía todo en una sola dirección, actuando por instinto Jeanist aparto a los héroes y policías fuera del rango de ese ataque desconocido.

El golpe de cada uno a sus espaldas fue audible en segundos, los gritos de sorpresa en varios tonos a los oídos del número 4… cuyos ojos no apartaron y se prepararon para recibir el golpe de lleno.

En esos segundos de pánico ignoro el susurro de -Rho Aias- a su costado mientras el profesional se cubrió el rostro ante el viento acompañado con rayos que no lo dañaban para su confusión… sino que lo protegían.

Fue testigo del crujir del cemento, del viento removiendo el entorno mientras esa cúpula crecía para cubrir una circunferencia mayor con la intención protectora enfrente del desconcertado Beast Jeanist -que…- atino a decir siendo juez de las hermosas figuras entre luces formándose guardianas de todo lo que estaba a sus espaldas.

Fue un segundo, casi un parpadeo pero el profesional detallo el color enrojecido degradándose desde el centro al exterior de esa cúpula en forma de 4 pétalos… hermoso a su vista pero apagándose cuando la intensión de la agresión se opacó.

Entonces se percató de una presencia justo a su costado con su mano izquierda extendida hacia el frente expidiendo chispas eléctricas repentinas entre los vendajes chamuscados, el olor a piel quemada le embargo sus sentidos llevándole los ojos al borde al reconocerla.

-Niña- fue lo que atino a decir al hincarse con la intención de resguardarla pero esta le dirigió un gesto en blanco a pesar de lo doloroso que aparentaban las heridas causadas por lo que fuera hizo para protegerlos.

-Asegure el área, señor Hakamata- su tono era carente del temblar característico de alguien bajo presión, ojos fijaron hacia el frente donde un hueco enorme era visible a través de la cortina de polvo.

Era un cortadura de media luna donde ellos eran la parte indemne, Jeanist amplio sus ojos ante la zona devastada y lo que hubiera pasado a los edificios a sus espaldas… pero negó para concentrarse en su objetivo llamándole por su nombre de civil -no digas tonterías, tu eres nuestra prioridad- espeto furioso de las libertades de esa niña.

Nadie se percató que los Nomu desaparecían para cubrir cierto bar.

Mt lady en su tamaño original tenía un gesto incrédulo evidente con su espalda en el escombro al que fue lanzada, Gang amplio su boca mostrando sus dientes de orca no encontrando su voz para hablar mientras Tiger trago un nudo apretando el agarre en su compañera en brazos.

Las voces de susurros de los policías incrédulos del daño al que fueron protegidos por ese espectáculos de luces dignas de un día de fiesta… luego en la menuda figura responsable de tal acto desconocido, ropas ligeras con vendajes diversos o cicatrices de edad… luego el brazo izquierdo colgando quemado de sus acciones.

-Más y más muestras de tu potencial, Emiya- ya no dedicaba un tono cortes en referirse a ella mientras se suspendía en cielo, Sensei solo pudo divertirse de la escena y como nuevamente esa niña había desperdiciado su oportunidad de escapar.

Jeanist se interpuso protector -nuestra prioridad es sacarte de esta área- volvió a repetir moviendo sus dedos.

-Su prioridad son los civiles- espeto crudamente Kiritsugu apartando esa mano cubierta de mezclilla con rudeza, dando un paso hacia el frente pero sus intentos fueron congelados - Señor Hakamata retire su quirk- silbo mirando por encima de su hombro.

Podía estar impresionado por esa mirada profunda amonestándolo, pero Jeanist con su único ojo visible se mantuvo firme -no sé qué pienses niña, pero aquí tu eres parte de esos civiles- contradijo con un tono demandante -guárdate tus energías en salir de aquí… es evidente que estas por colapsar- tenso sus dedos provocando que su controlada se diera la media vuelta para enfrentarlo.

Kiritsugu entrecerró sus ojos fríos, las emociones no eran notables pero el aura era de irritación, pero se guardó sus amonestaciones cuando sus sentidos detectaron presencias que de alguna forma se acercaban… entre ellos Shigaraki.

-Se equivoca señor Jeanist- el villano aterrizaba caminando a pasos calmados en su dirección llamando la atención nuevamente a su persona -no puedo dejarla ir… ¿no se da cuenta de eso?- levanto su dedo señalando al adolescente -de todos aquí… mi interés está en ella… en sus quirk- señalo.

Jeanist soltó su agarre en la adolescente pero anotando mentalmente el plural en el comentario del villano respecto a los quirks, volviendo a cubrirla con su cuerpo de forma responsable listo para reaccionar a consecuencia.

All for One se detuvo a unos pasos mientras a su espaldas en borbotones oscuros como el petróleo… figuras aparecían desorientados -ella si se da cuenta, quizás solo tenga otra oportunidad de ese escudo antes de que quede inútil- se burló -quiere que saques a los civiles mientras me concentro en someterla- explico como si hablara con un idiota.

Los héroes se levantaron tambaleantes, pero con su vista tan decidida a enfrentarlo… Tiger entregaba a Ragboll a un policía para ser alejada… pero el villano solo tenía ojos para una sola persona.

-Tomura… sé que fallaste- su atención volvió a los recién llegados quienes miraban su entorno para ubicarse -pero no debes desanimarte…- se volteo de perfil alzando su mano derecha para señalar en dirección a los héroes -te traje a tus camaradas de vuelta para ti… - la otra en dirección a su pupilo -intenta tantas veces como quieras… es por eso que estoy aquí…- su discurso tenia objetivo, la agudeza de Emiya se abstuvo de voltear los ojos -todo es por tu bien-

Tomura enfoco entre los dedos que apresaban el rostro, luego su atención al otro lado donde Emiya estaba parada imperturbable… aun humo salía de su brazo dañado pero se guardó su comentario para enfocar a su maestro.

-Piensa en esto… esa niña tiene más futuro con nosotros…- All For One volteo directamente a la adolescente escurridiza -Usa esto como un impulso, cázala en esta oportunidad… -alentó -porque los héroes le darán la espalda, traicionándola… porque ella es el assasin- su tono era formal, tan audible con la intención de que lo escucharan.

Beast Jeanist amplio su ojo visible el resto de los héroes parecían haber recibido una abofeteada mirando a la adolescente quien parecía ajena a esta acusación, luego los villanos no tenían un gesto tan ajeno a su contra parte.

-Si se rehúsa… aplástala… y oblígala a ver el error de esconderse entre los héroes- la atmosfera oscura del villano creció mientras la sonrisa torcida de Shigaraki era de alguien quien esperaba un permiso.

Una ligera inclinación de cabeza, sin desviar la mirada Emiya solo se guardó el cansancio que un acosador le provocaba… ningún escalofrió al saberse foco o exhibida, solo la nada la acompañaba cuando el choque de fuerzas interrumpió todo dialecto.

Jeanist se cubrió el rostro de los escombros manteniéndose de pie ante el romper del piso… al igual que el resto de los héroes ante el duelo de poderes de este desconocido rivalizando con All Might quien surgía de la nada.

Fue un alivio ver el símbolo de paz, pero también algo sofocante estar al tanto que había alguien capaz de rivalizar a su poder.

-señor Hakamata entiende la situación…- ajena Emiya se puso en guardia -esos dos pelearan… puedo retener en algo sus daños colaterales, pero llegara un punto en que sea imposible- espeto profesionalmente.

El numero 4 la miro incrédula mientras esos grandes hombres intercambiaban palabras, la vena de esa niña de mantenerse atenta al entorno y los daños a pesar de ser exhibida como la assasin -Mt Lady ocúpate de desocupar el área cercana… Tiger y Gang The orca agilicen a los policías para abarcar en el menor tiempo- enfoco a los susodichos sorprendidos -¿no escucharon?- ladro a los que brincaron para acatar lo mandado -niña, ni creas que te lucirás fuera de lo permitido- regaño al mantenerse a su lado -por ahora olvidare lo que escuche-

Ver que estaba solo lo hizo parpadear frustrado, el elegante héroe No 4 estaba por sacar una rabieta impropia de alguien de su calibre… entonces se percató de que la niña temeraria había truncado uno de esos ataques arrasadores salvando al símbolo de paz de un lanzamiento desastroso a los edificios en su espalda.

Ver el corte profundo en su brazo, All For One se burló tomando esa cabeza adolescente para ensartarla en el suelo con facilidad pero no concentrándose ante un ataque de su enemigo más antiguo -Tomura, las cosas han cambiado- llamo mientras extendía sus dedos a un inconsciente Kurogiri.

-5 Minutos- Jeanist removía sus dedos propios al alejar del alcance del villano principal a Black Mist, sin mucho éxito ya que un salpicar de sustancia oscura traía consigo ¿un civil?

-Mierda- Bakugo escupía desorientado sintiéndose sujeto por algo invisible, detallando que estaba en medio de la lucha con un gesto amargo.

Un escudo humano pensó Jeanist quitando su propio agarre del quirk de ese niño.

-Joven Bakugo- incrédulo All Might parpadeo, esa distracción lo llevo a ser clavado en el suelo bajo el puño de su enemigo.

-Sácalos- Emiya desde el suelo bajo el pie de All For One ordeno ignorando el portal abierto para que el resto de villanos comenzara a escapar o su propia situación.

-Esa niña se cree mi jefa- espeto Jeanist anotando que estaba en su persona menos favorita pero tomando al chico que forcejeaba escandalosamente, trato de hacer lo mismo pero el villano rompía su agarre en la morena -Bakugo- amonesto ya impuesto al chico temperamental, saliendo de escena para tener el infarto de su vida al atrapar más adolescentes ocultos.

Los puños de All Might hacían una destrucción evidente -te contienes por ella- espeto divertido All For one -tan débil- apretó el agarre en su pierna provocando un hundir profundo que preocupo al símbolo de paz.

-No se distraiga- Emiya trato de levantarse de su miserable estado, su plan no iba como imaginaba y cada vez sentía la inconsciencia lamiéndole la espalda.

Gran Torino miro todo desde arriba al dejar inconsciente a Magne junto Spinner -que diablos- ver la niña temeraria de Emiya bajo el pie del All For One es algo inaudito, también ser testigo de cómo materializaba un cuchillo para apuñalar a su captor era otro grado de incredibilidad al aterrizar.

El pozo negro de Black Mist arrastraba a su aliados, el villano activo las habilidades de Magne para hacer dicho objetivo… la apuñalada en el pie era predecible por lo cual no reacciono como se esperaba apretando la fuerza con el cuartear de la piedra.

All Might daba un puñetazo con vientos de la fuerza levantando la tierra… pero no podía usar toda su potencia ante la cercanía de la niña -Suéltala- le espeto el héroe con esfuerzo.

-¿Soltarla?- se burló All For one al usar la otra mano en un duelo de voluntades directas -como voy a dejarla con ustedes- dio una patada fácil a la adolescente en dirección a un Tomura quien se esforzaba por mantenerse en el lugar, la intensión del adulto es que se la llevara en el acto -tiene más futuro con nosotros- contradijo.

All might no pensaba lo mismo, nadie en la academia apoyaba tal idea descabellada… pero todo discurso se truncó cuando las burlas de All For One con respecto Nana Shimura le hicieron perder el enfoque.

Puños atravesaban en fuerza aterradora levantando escombros ya destruidos, aquel almacén donde empezó todo había sido demolido hace tanto que su propia estructura desapareció a los pies de esa tierra ya expuesta.

Ser salvada por Gran Torino no era bueno para el orgullo del guardián cuyo dolor se tragó, mirar como los otros villanos también eran arrastrados a su salvación trajo más malestar… por lo cual suspiro rendida de otro de sus tantos fracasos desde que llego.

-Ey niña estas bien- el anciano pregunto al apoyarla en un escombro fuera del área de la lucha, el al igual que All Might no sabían cómo es que se mantuvo en el área.

Al no escuchar la revelación o el acuerdo con Jeanist (este último sacaba a los adolescentes frustrados).

-No seas terca niña- regaño al ver sus intentos de ponerse de pie, cuando la conoció tuvo la sensación que esa generación era igual de impertinente que Tashinori.

Emiya se puso de pie vacilante apoyándose en la pared dejando una mancha carmesí en su elevación por heridas abiertas, con la cabeza caída hacia adelante con sus mechones blancos oscureciendo sus rasgos, enfocando las manos del anciano como si esperara que colapsara… ella se negó a su debilidad al dar una vuelta para ver la escena violenta.

Fue un descuido y la ciudad parecía tambalearse bajo la voluntad de ese dúo -mis barreras no aguantaran mucho de esta destrucción- silbo demostrando al anciano que ella es responsable de los daños colaterales aislados.

Torino sintió respeto de la tenacidad de la niña, pero frustrado de los daños que recibió y no la derribaban.

Los helicópteros resonaban en los cielos advirtiendo que estaban siendo televisados, Torino se percató que Tashinori se había detenido por algo… el tiempo límite estaba por terminar.

Pero Emiya no perdió el enfoque al tomar una decisión ajena al anciano que a pesar de su amigo en problemas, tenía un grave sentido de no dejarla sola.

-¿Qué vas a hacer niña?- pidió Torino pero se calló cuando usando el escombro como recargadera un arma se materializaba entre manos expertas de Kiritusugu.

La Thompson contender vibro bajo su mando en familiaridad en su única mano útil (derecha), expresión de piedra mientras su traje la envolvía en una muestra de ultimo poder con tal de retener la mayoría de sus heridas -Proteger el pilar- fue su única respuesta cuando el resonar de la detonación hizo eco entre la pelea.

XXXXX

Desde el aire la reportera trataba de describir todo con la dedicación de su oficio, la ciudad era un catástrofe entre columnas de humo o escombros que cubrían calles… las montañas donde antes había edificios eran el signo de construcciones familiares.

No había calma fuera de esa labor mientras acababan de grabar al símbolo de paz ser empujado hasta casi golpearlos.

Pero algo centro con confusión en sus ojos la reportera de ese programa especial y es que aquel desastre en el distrito de kamino se redujo a un área que desde esta perspectiva formaba un círculo perfecto y pequeño a comparación de lo que aspiraba.

Pero el centro del desastre habían cráteres imposibles o edificios molidos.

-Es extraño… pero una pesadilla después de todo- apretando el micrófono detallaba a sus televidentes, la cámara se asomaba por encima de su hombro en una acción para abarcar más área -en un parpadeo el distrito de Kamino se ha movilizado, un área se ha destruido por completo- expreso con total frustración.

El sonido del volar de otros noticieros era notable, las sombras de la noche mientras en el suelo había policías y héroes dando el socorro correspondiente.

-En estos momentos, All Might está luchando con el villano que se presume es la mente maestra del grupo- prosiguió la reportera con un suspiro.

-Como pueden observar de alguna forma todo se ha aislado en un círculo perfecto, lo único que puedo asumir es que algún héroe realizo un trabajo digno- prosiguió con sus conjeturas ahora las cámaras enfocaban dicha área -pero pareciera no es suficiente… hay alguien peleando en igualdad de condiciones con el símbolo de paz- relato incrédula.

Desde los diferentes domicilios o localidades se interrumpía la noche para ser testigos ya sea desde un televisor en algún escaparate de las tiendas, en el centro junto con otras personas que iban de regreso a casa, sus hogares con el alimento a medio comer o en los trabajos.

El sonido de un detonante se escuchó por encima del escándalo de las ambulancias, el villano se tambaleo herido de su brazo que estaba por usar en un ataque de gran alcance.

Las cámaras lo enfocaron, era una adolescente con su gesto frio y un arma firme en su mano… salto aquel escombro que usaba de cubierta preparándose para disparar de nuevo.

-Es esa niña…- la reportera describió -la niña secuestrada acaba de herir al villano- relato aprensiva sus compañeros ampliaron sus ojos.

Aisawa sintió que la sangre se le fue del rostro, cada estudiante del 1-A temblaron de consternación de la escena de su compañera siendo proyectada en seriedad fría con una mano enguantada sosteniendo un arma de apariencia amenazante lista para disparar.

Emiya caminaba en dirección al villano sin bajar el arma vistiendo una armadura en las piernas, torso y una hombrera izquierda en el derecho con una capa-bufanda roja vibrante que combinaba con el cinturón donde un aspecto de falda se removía en su estela con un traje negro debajo de todo esto.

La proyección daba indicio de esa fuerza, vendas empañaban esa frialdad de su rostro con ojos centellantes peligrosos en dorados… Gran Torino a sus espaldas con el gesto desencajado como si la idea estaba forzando su camino por su cabeza.

En el suelo con el dolor adormecido All For one se burlaba -¿dispararas?- pidió enfocándola por completo, se puso de pie sintiendo el cosquilleo de esa bala en su sistema ¿algo especial? quizás-eres el assasin… hazlo y no habrá duda de tu naturaleza, niña- empujo ante el sonido del seguro de esa arma que en manos de la adolescente eran elegantes.

-Oh por dios, ¿lo matara?- la reportera en el aire relataba con un nudo incierto en su garganta -¿Dónde está el símbolo de paz?- pregunto buscándolo en el área, encontrándolo a unos pasos arrodillado pero atento a la niña.

-Emiya, no es necesario que te ensucies las manos- pidió El símbolo de paz tratando de no dejarse llevar por su repudio a ese bastardo quien le hizo daño a su maestra.

Tampoco prestando atención a la mención de su enemigo que la niña era el assasin.

Kiritsugu se detuvo a unos pasos sin mirar al rubio que era el pilar de esa sociedad como héroe, cuando su dedo seguro apretaría el gatillo amplio sus ojos sin tener la oportunidad de voltear cuando el detonar más fuerte se escuchó rompiendo el silencio.

Tanto All For One como All Might sintieron el salpicar de la sangre en su dirección con la parálisis de la sorpresa, la adolescente era empujada hacia adelante por la fuerza de un disparo soltando el arma en el momento tropezando hacia adelante.

El pánico de ser una escena televisada en vivo, mientras la adolescente caía de cara en un charco de su sangre… el sonido de los helicópteros fue lo único en movimiento.

En la plaza los alumnos se detenían al ver la pantalla en el momento justo con Jeanist a su lado quien amplio sus ojos reaccionando en instantes para detener a Todoroki y Bakugo que se regresaban, Midoriya gritando en un eco olvidado por el shock de la multitud.

Aisawa era retenido por Sekijirou en aquella locación donde había sido la rueda de prensa con Nezu teniendo un pánico anidando en su interior… cada alumno del 1-A ampliaron sus ojos incrédulos de las escenas televisadas.

-la acaban de herir- la reportera dijo incrédula -alguien le tiro un balazo por la espalda- detallo en específico.

-EMIYA- el grito de All Might resonó por encima de todo el desastre, arrastrándose junto con Gran Torino donde la niña no se movía.

-Oh por dios- el anciano la volteo con cuidado mirando el gran agujero en su hombro derecho, ojos con una luz que luchaba por extinguirse.

La palidez crecía, había sangre en su mejilla del lado dañado pronto el disfraz de Torino se manchaba tratando de aferrarse a la herida que no paraba de fluir.

All For one se tambaleo incrédulo limpiando el salpicar de su casco sintiendo la calidez de la sangre en sus dedos-no pensaba que alguien hiciera tal cosa - dijo sin un tono de culpa, pero aun el villano tenía la ira de alguien quitando tal carta de su mazo -pero no tengo tiempo que dudar… ya que mi objetivo en este momento es arrebatarte todo… símbolo de paz- su brazo útil se llenaba de poder para ser lanzado.

Enfocándose en el motivo de este escenario.

Torino se tensó sabiendo que sería mala idea mover a la niña, miro al símbolo de paz con un gesto de disculpa mientras este se ponía de pie sabiendo que tenía un deber como profesional.

-Trátala y en la oportunidad sácala- el rubio se interpuso sintiéndose débil, sus ojos ardían en una ira asumiendo que quizás el verdadero assasin acababa de derribar a su propia hija.

Cualquier idea que ella era la assasin, de las cosas que ese bastardo dijo… eran olvidadas para enfocarse en recibir ese poder que destruiría todo a su paso… los protegería.

Torino cubrió a la niña quien no reaccionaba, el viento fue arrasador sin poder hacer nada más que cerrar sus ojos con fuerza ante las pequeñas piedra golpeándolo.

En el aire los helicópteros testigos solo podían relatar y maniobrar por la fuerza del viento que resulto de tal acción del villano.

El golpe fue dado para ser visto por todos, el aliento contenido del incierto destino de quienes recibieron de lleno el ataque del villano que dejo una estela de destrucción mientras la nube de polvo se levantaba.

Fueron segundos inciertos para los televidentes.

Torino apretó el agarre de la niña mirando esa espalda desgastada con el manto del polvo todavía protegiéndolos del exterior-falle- su voz era casi inaudible llamando la atención del anciano a ese rostro inexpresivo donde la sangre había hecho una línea en la comisura de sus labios -no protegí el pilar de ser exhibido- la culpa vibro en esos ojos vacíos.

No había sorpresa de su condición por lo cual Torino podía asumir que esa condición era de su conocimiento mucho antes, apretó el agarre en consuelo silencioso pues el polvo adelgazaba con el tiempo.

Entonces todo se revelo, las cámaras enfocaban el lugar donde el símbolo de paz había extendido su puño para bloquear protegiendo a sus colegas, humo se levantaba por ese cuerpo cadavérico con los pies firmes en esa estela de destrucción donde todo estaba indemne a su espalda.

El temblar de ese cuerpo débil ante la luz pública del símbolo de paz, Gran Torino solo negó ante la prioridad de esa niña para soltar un doloroso suspiro -descansa niña, descansa y solo espera que esto sea para mejor-

En el aire las cámaras enfocaban -¿Qué acaba de suceder? ¿Todos pueden ver esto, verdad?- la reportera exigía no sabiendo si no era una ilusión -pareciera que all might se hubiera marchitado…- declaro.

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo.

Bueno, All For One no trato medicamente bien a Emiya, por lo cual el guardián andaba con las reservas.

Rho Aias... es algo utilizado por Emiya Archer, en esta ocasion la utilizo Kiritsugu en una imitacion del otro counter guardian pero en una calidad baja en consecuencia de no ser algo propio... con un gran daño a su brazo, todavia de su fallido noble phantasm agrego mas debilidad.

Y los chicos, al final fueron sacados de la jugada sin siquiera tener acción… lastima para sus orgullos, Emiya simplemente se escapó del agarre de Jeanist porque seguro también se la hubiera llevado de la zona de desastre.

¿Qué se imaginan como ropa ligera? Siendo esta la vestimenta de todo ese tiempo de Emiya.

¿Quién le disparo desde la distancia a Emiya? Yo sé que algunos ya lo saben, los que no… bueno ya vendrá en los siguientes capítulos.

Parece que los que no escucharon su confirmacion como el assasin de su boca, asumiran que el verdadero assasin fue el que la ataco por la espalda... de alguna forma se salvo.

No evito que fuera exhibido ante la sociedad.

Pareciera que Emiya tiene fracaso tras fracaso de alguna forma, nunca sale bien parada ¬¬ quien pensaría que de alguna forma se entregaría al autosacrificio.

Saludos

Neah20 fuera…


	28. Chapter 28

Guardián 28

Era una imagen solo visible para quien había notado tal gesto, un sendero diferente elegido por un hombre de complexión aparentemente delgada con la gabardina negra azotando por el viento al igual que un cabello negro rebelde corto… su apariencia de perfil solo dejaba ver un cigarro encendido en la comisura de su boca su gesto era amargo.

Solo sombras, un goteo carmesí mientras los cuerpos de sus víctimas adornaban este camino electo siendo consideradas como sacrificios necesarios.

Su ideal era expresado en simples frases:

"Es imposible salvar a una persona sin perder a la otra"

"No se puede salvar a alguien sin dejar a la otra"

"Para salvar a muchas personas otras pocas deben morir"

Era el mismo contexto…

El chico que declaró que no quería ver a nadie llorar… solo podía ver gente llorando por la eternidad

Su nombre, Emiya Kiritsugu.

En el otro extremo, todo lo contrario de este era un hombre fornido con un traje colorido que dejaba en muestra su cuerpo mientras una capa heroica azotaba con el mismo viento con un cabello dorado mientras de perfil un flequillo enmarcaba una enorme sonrisa.

Su sendero era limpio de cualquier mal, solo las marcas de sus esfuerzos para ganarse el camino de ser un símbolo de paz.

Su ideal era más sencillo, enaltecido con el corazón, su voluntad y la guía de una maestra con la desesperación de creerlo y crearlo.

"Quiero crear un mundo donde la gente pueda vivir sus vidas sonriendo. Por esa razón, un "símbolo" es necesario"

Si siente que llega a su límite… solo recuerda… recuerda la causa por la que apretó los puños y eso lo lleva a romper esa barrera y realizar su trabajo.

Su nombre, Tashinori Yagi.

Dos héroes con ansias de justicia tan distintos uno de otro.

Ante esta imagen mental una herida Emiya descansaba en medio del desastre esperando la conclusión de la batalla… solo para sonreír con ironía, el sabor de la sangre ya normal en su boca.

XXXXX

Las cámaras grababan el asunto desde las alturas, desde sus diferentes puntos de vista el polvo se acentuaba demostrando a un individuo de pie victorioso en quien estaba clavado en medio del cráter a sus pies.

Tembloroso cuerpo de All Might se forzaba a levantar su puño izquierdo para expresar su triunfo en dirección donde los helicópteros tomaban las imágenes para ser proyectadas en una conclusión dramática poniendo fin al villano.

Los ojos de Torino se plagaron de memorias de su amiga, ella que esperaba tanto de Tashinori cuando le contaba animadamente en los días que vigilaban juntos la ciudad… ahora este heredero parecía hacer gala de lo que tanto le presumía su amiga… Shimura Nana le había dicho que el niño quería convertirse en un pilar.

Gran Torino estaba arrodillado con la niña entre sus brazos, su mano en un agarre fuerte en esa herida de bala en un vano intento de detener el daño - ahora mismo, este país no tiene un "pilar"- ella le susurro con la cabeza caída.

La realidad lo golpe trayendo un cierre a sus memorias de tiempos pasados, el viejo miro ese rostro oscurecido por el cabello níveo -no hables- pidió gravemente mirando el entorno desastroso.

Había héroes llegando desde que Todoroki apareció pero nadie los notaba, era la niña más urgente que cualquier conclusión dramática aun cuando la antorcha de la siguiente generación era cedida al nivel nacional sin ser notado.

Torino apretó el agarre para ponerse de pie con esfuerzo de acomodar a la adolescente en una postura más cómoda, comenzando su andar en una dirección en específico dando la espalda a Tashinori por un momento.

Por su parte Emiya solo estaba ajena, la parte dolorosa ya no era sentida y solo podía ser consciente del entorno en un límite muy corto en su mayor parte entregada a alucinaciones.

Su barrera era provisional por lo cual dicho ataque resulto demoliéndola como el papel al no estar preparada a ataques mágicos, solo retener daños del interior al exterior.

Pero algo en la mente saturada de una convaleciente Emiya era tan claro como el agua… el anuncio había sido recibido, su deserción por parte de Alaya fue esa bala atrofiando sus circuitos mágicos.

Ya era un objetivo de alguna forma -hubiera sido mejor morir- murmuro para consternación del anciano que casi tropieza por tal crudeza.

Una mirada mordaz, apretando el agarre como su mandíbula incrédulo de lo que escucho en ese rostro oculto por su postura -No digas tonterías niña- espeto Torino nada agraciado de esa actitud, solo un bufido lastimoso fue su respuesta.

Kamui Woods se acercó pronto noto las presencias -yo la tomo, Gran Torino- pidió con respeto, pues la diferencia de altura y aunque el anciano era capaz todavía ver arrastrar los pies del convaleciente era una vergüenza que no podía permitir.

Las manos de Emiya estaban resguardadas en su regazo, la respiración cada vez más difícil -con cuidado- llamo con experiencia sirviendo de custodia, Torino no evito mirar el desastre de su traje con miedo para luego dirigir su atención al otro héroe quien compartía el sentimiento.

Había tanta sangre.

El héroe de madera contuvo el aliento, negándose a mostrar tristeza para comenzar a andar… en comparación, la niña era muy ligera y parecía enfriarse con el tiempo trayendo algo de miedo bien guardado en el profesional.

Algunos comenzaron a darse cuenta de sus presencias alzando la voz en escandalo para traer camillas y algún médico, con los reporteros forzando su camino para tener algunas palabras de los que custodiaban a la niña que se suponía debieron de salvar pero Tiger y Mt Lady se interpusieron en el camino.

Los pasos apresurados de Kamui Woods topándose en algún punto con la custodia del propio Edgeshot quien detallo críticamente a la transportada hasta llegar al borde del desastre, los reporteros aún no se rendían siguiendo dicho proceso entre los héroes.

-Demonios- el medico que era un hombre de mediana edad, ojos amables oscuros con unos ligeros cuernos sobresalientes en su cabello rojo -donde estaba esa niña- espeto dando un desplante interrogatorio a los héroes aun al propio que todavía la mantenía en brazos.

Edgeshot negó en respuesta -estaba en el centro del conflicto- explico siendo lo general que tenía conocimiento, aun el propio Torino no parecía dispuesto a profundizar esta respuesta siendo aún desconocido en su mayoría.

Pues la mayoría de los que estaban en la zona de desastre no sabían la información dada en televisión a causa de prioridades de enfoque en hacer su labor de resguardo civil.

El doctor solo pudo contener el aliento al ver a la chica, por una revisión general fue testigo de que en su mayoría estaban ocultas por ese traje haciéndole más difícil la labor de los primeros auxilios -todavía no pierde el conocimiento- fue una observación para sí mismo, era un logro si podía juzgar la sangre en el traje de Gran Torino y en el propio Woods.

La tensión creció en el entorno cuando la camilla por fin llego al círculo donde el centro era ahora la adolescente, los reporteros forzaban sus cámaras encima de esa muralla humana sin mucho éxito… Mt Lady contenía el aliento dando la espalda al ser parte de esta comitiva de seguridad.

Endeavour dio signo de su presencia, el gesto era lleno de una ira contenida pero firme al abrirse paso entre esos colegas para ver al médico ladrando órdenes -Niña- la voz endurecida llamo la atención de todos.

Pero aquel hombre en llamas solo apretó su mandíbula cuando esos dorados le regresaban la mirada desde la camilla, instalándole un respirador por parte de las enfermeras -no hay tiempo- decían estos al arrastrar fuera del área con dirección a la ambulancia.

-Necesitamos un acompañante- expreso el medico con mando, lanzo un desplante al entorno con la espera de encontrar alguien de confianza.

-Todoroki, te parece si voy- pidió el anciano lanzando un vistazo desde su altura al gran hombre instalado a su lado.

Este miro de reojo, afirmo rígidamente.

XXXXX

Un edificio de estructura de vanguardia, los vidrios relucían a la luz del siguiente día llena de caos e incertidumbre ante la muestra de la verdadera apariencia del símbolo de paz.

El hospital de Kamino estaba tranquilo en apariencia desde el exterior, no habían recibido pacientes a pesar de la nombrada "Guerra" que sucedió una noche antes, las especulaciones eran que se contuvo el daño colateral con ayuda de los héroes.

Pero a pesar de carecer de pacientes graves de este inoportuno evento, la recepción estaba rebosante de personas tratando de obtener información de dos pacientes internados, uno ese mismo día… el otro llegando grave en la madrugada.

La enfermera en turno en la recepción le gritaba a un reportero fastidioso, negando para golpear la mesa en amenaza en sus ojos esmeraldas -NO DAREMOS INFORMACION… MONTON DE INCONVENIENTES- grito por completo fuera de sus cabales.

Los reporteros tenían una cualidad de ser tenaces desistiendo de esta despedida poco cortes de la parte servicial del hospital, pero cuando los guardias empezaron a desalojarlos no tuvieron otra alternativa que hacer rondines para no dejar sola la puerta principal y obtener una primicia.

Era el turno de un reportero extranjero, Walker Cross, un sujeto con un ojo derecho plateado el otro rojo con un cabello rebelde de un vibrante dorado dándole un aspecto irregular pero tan común entre el mundo lleno de quirks.

Llego ahí por la mañana en un sentido de urgencia por parte de su cadena televisiva, podía decirse que era la competencia de HBO pero no lo admitirían, en ese momento estaba intercambiando información con uno de una compañía local.

Siendo el sujeto que estuvo volando en el helicóptero durante todo el evento televisivo.

Fue entonces que entrada la mañana una figura subía los escalones de ese hospital con la intención de entrar, el reportero tanto local como extranjero saltaron de su lugar donde comía un almuerzo ligero para tomar su micrófono y empujar al camarógrafo a que los siguiera.

-Sir Nighteye… - llamo el local con profesionalismo, saliendo al paso del experto de manera estratégica… el extranjero tomo la tarea de estorbar en las probables rutas a seguir para escaparse de ellos -nos puede decir el motivo de su asistencia- lanzo.

Eran rumores entre los periodistas, pero se aseguraba que ese hombre antiguo colega de All Might era cercano a uno de sus objetivos… Emiya Kiritsugu.

El hombre estricto dio un desplante casi intimidante, los reporteros se quedaron clavados en su lugar apartándose del camino de manera rápida… el camarógrafo frunció el ceño amonestándolos con la mirada.

XXXXX

En la mansión Todoroki, Shouto apenas ingresaba escuchando el conflicto en la zona de entrenamiento de su padre pero ahora su atención era en quien lo recibía… Fuyumi tenía un aspecto cansado y ojos rojizos de haber estado llorando parte de la noche.

-Oh dios, Shouto- abrazo en busca de consuelo -Kiritsugu… ella no se veía bien- expreso hundiendo su rostro en el hombro del menor.

El prodigio se mantuvo en silencio, su propio cansancio no era nada a su malestar emocional… las palabras que ella les había dicho también olvidadas para ser suplidas por una repetición de la escena donde caía en el suelo sin moverse.

-No hice nada- expreso apretando el abrazo de su hermana, esta salto pero no rompió el gesto -note que ella no vendría… ¿debí obligarla?- pregunto en un murmullo ahogado de su propio nudo impotente -debí obligar a Kiritsugu a seguirme- silbo impotente.

Fuyumi no entendía el trasfondo de esas palabras al desconocer por completo el lugar donde su hermano había estado (pensó que estaba con amigos), solo acaricio el cabello bicolor -Respetaste sus decisiones- respondió con cuidado apartando para ver el gesto devastado -¿no es eso lo que ella haría?-

Ojeras eran notables debajo de los ojos bicolor de su hermano, era un gesto tan vulnerable que solo vio una vez durante aquel incidente con su madre.

-Sí, ella lo haría- silbo sorbiendo en un intento en vano de contener esas lagrimas amargas de impotencia, Shouto solo apretó los puños bajando la vista en el piso de madera.

En el tiempo de conocerse, Fuyumi fue testigo de esa cercanía que se desarrolló en ese tiempo entre Kiritsugu y Shouto, de alguna forma era fácil saber cómo pensaba la primera en un instinto protector poco notable… menos para ella.

-Entonces no fui fuerte para estar a su lado- fue su conclusión al romper a llorar, abrazando a su hermana de nuevo con las escenas de esa noche del desastre del campamento… con stain-no fui lo suficiente para ser alguien que ella solicitara su ayuda-

Recordó las palabras de Midoriya… no depender de ella.

No era el único… en su hogar Kirishima se encogía en una esquina en su habitación ignorando los llamados preocupados de sus padres… Yaoyorozu se cubría en las sombras de su propia recamara abrazando de muerte una almohada con lágrimas empañando su rostro… Bakugo estaba sentado en el comedor con la vista vaga sin notar la presencia de su escandalosa madre… Tenya paso al hospital a visitar a su hermano, relatando alguna cosa al azar para tratar de olvidar y Midoriya, el se lanzó a su cama con un dolor en su pecho de la incertidumbre.

XXXXX

Con la ayuda de muletas Tashinori Yagi mejor conocido como All Might caminaba en ese pasillo despejado de cualquier personal, solo la enfermera de paso que no evitaba darle un saludo amable ya siendo esta condición algo de conocimiento público.

Las vendas sobresalían en su vestimenta medica estándar en la que fue cubierto cuando llego, a sus espaldas Gran Torino tenía la misma apariencia solo que vendas cubrían su cabeza solamente… el bastón ahora necesario a causa del cansancio de la edad.

-La niña… ella quería proteger tu estado- Tsukauchi rompió el silencio siendo parte de ese trio que desfilaba a través del pasillo del hospital, una libreta era sacada para leer el reporte resumido al que fue bombardeado por el anciano.

-Así es… esa niña… ella ya sabía de tu condición, Tashinori- el viejo murmuro con un largo suspiro, el golpetear del bastón como las muletas fue el sonido en un tiempo corto.

All Might no manifestó nada, solo miro cansado hacia el otro lado del pasillo donde daban vuelta a la derecha… el héroe trataba de recordar algún indicio del tiempo que Emiya tenía ese conocimiento… ¿durante el festival deportivo? ¿Antes del examen del fin de periodo? No había muestras que delataran algún gesto de que supiera.

Pero Kiritsugu no era expresiva.

Cuando estaban por atravesar la puerta que los llevaría a la sala de espera de ese piso, un flamazo los hizo caer de espaldas de manera sorpresiva… Torino y el detective se pusieron de pie, el ultimo ayudando al símbolo de paz mientras el primero acortaba la distancia con apuro.

Ser recibidos por una zona de desastre con el olor a quemado embargando sus sentidos, la recepción chamuscada cubría a unas enfermeras temerosas mientras en medio del conflicto Endeavour tenía su puño alzado con un gesto de pocos amigos.

-Porque interrumpes- espeto sin molestarse en ver que no estaban solos, sus llamas relamían su brazo sin aquel disfraz profesional característico con la intensión de pisotear al que se interponía en su objetivo.

-Es más gratificante así- Eraserhead se tronaba los dedos al ser el causante de la miseria de otro cubierto por ese dúo, quien solo fulmino a alguien en el suelo.

El trio en la puerta se percató del tercero en el suelo, Nighteye se acomodaba sus anteojos sobándose el área rojiza del golpe de Aisawa con una expresión ajena al dolor solo resignación al desprecio del dúo de pie.

Tashinori ablando su propio gesto demacrado aferrando el agarre en sus muletas, predecía que el descontrol de ese par poco probable a actuar junto contra alguien… era por motivos de Emiya… sabiendo el quirk y lo que profetizo su antiguo amigo.

Era bien merecido ese gesto por parte de Aisawa.

El símbolo de paz solo se quedó parado ante una idea, con lo sucedido ¿cambiaba en algo el futuro de Emiya? para sacar lo peor del profesor borrador.

-¿Qué sucede aquí?- espeto enojado Torino, dando un vistazo a ese trio con ojos desaprobadores.

-Una diferencia de mentalidades- fue la respuesta aburrida de Aisawa al mirar al recién llegado con un ligero saludo, para levantar una de las sillas y sentarse con la mirada fija a algún punto en la pared con la clara intención de no conversar.

Todoroki también tenía un aspecto casual chasqueando sus dientes, lanzo una mirada de muerte al del suelo para hacer lo mismo que el héroe borrador… solo que menos pacifico por el sonido de la silla arrastrando aunque las llamas tardaron en apagarse de su brazo.

Un suspiro ante las rabietas, Torino lanzo un desplante irritado al trio -¿Qué sucedió?- pregunto de nuevo viendo el desastre que habían provocado en la sala que por fortuna estaba solitaria a petición de la policía.

Tsukauchi desalojaba la sala quemada, despachando también a la cuadrilla de bomberos que contaba la instalación… el piso era del uso por completo del símbolo de paz junto con Emiya Kiritsugu para dar no solo privacidad también para resguardo.

Por lo cual el grupo se quedó solo.

-Nada importante- fue Nighteye quien agrego con ausencia, se ponía de pie se ajustaba el traje tomando la silla más lejana para sentarse aparte con la intención de no decir los motivos de tan violento desacuerdo.

-Sé que estamos mal, pero debemos salir de esta tensión- Tsukauchi sugirió siendo ignorado esto le ocasiono un suspiro de decepción aunque una sospecha que guardaban un detalle para la policía.

-¿Cómo esta Emiya?- Tashinori cojeo para dejarse caer encorvado en una silla que amablemente le instalo el detective, trayendo una propia.

Shota se revolvió ese cabello salvaje, aun los indicios de su rasurada era evidente a través de la bufanda blanca pero los ojos estaban cansados -Esta grave- fue la respuesta que atrajo la atención de los recién llegados.

-Lo que sea que tuviera esa bala degenera su estado de salud- explico Endeavour con un cerrar de ojos como si tal idea fuera estúpida e imposible -aun los daños que ya cargaba, pareciera que el peor fue ese disparo-se masajeo la frente totalmente frustrado.

-Son complicaciones tras complicaciones- Eraserhead concluyo con ausencia, esos ojos resecos tenían pesar siendo el más unido emocionalmente a la niña -nos darán algo claro durante la tarde… es muy pronto para decirlo- exhibió con una pizca de esperanza que Enji no compartia.

El malestar vibro entre los adultos con el sentido de fracaso de saber a la menor en tal peligro de salud… en este punto All Might miro acusador a su antiguo colega, pero el propio Nighteye pareciera querer vomitar incrédulo de este diagnóstico.

Después de todo, el futuro fue muy distinto al que esta línea de sucesos ofrecía.

Endeavour tenía un agarre muy fuerte en sus puños -esa niña no puede caer por ese ataque cobarde- replico enojado aunque no fuera con Emiya, era más con el mundo -como pudimos permitirlo- pregunto al aire recriminador.

Una palmada por parte del único que estaba en pie, Gran Torino negó -no se podía hacer nada, fue un suceso que paso en el calor de la pelea- el silbar de la bala perforando piel era tan clara en su memoria que le traía escalofríos.

-¿Qué les diré a mis estudiantes?- fue Aisawa sumamente cansado intervino con su mirada ausente -Fue mi culpa, si solo no hubiera bajado la guardia con ella- el lamento era palpable en su tono.

-No es tu culpa Aisawa- trato de convencer All Might sabiendo la culpa que traía consigo el docente por el fracaso en proteger el campamento.

Miro sus manos -no, la sobreestime… yo simplemente la deje por su parte- negó vehemente con ojos cansados profundos en malestar del fracaso, Aisawa no podía dejar de ver la misma escena de su alumna siendo herida en el acto.

Enji le dio un gesto mordaz pero se guardó su acusación abierta, en su mente… Eraserhead con su ineptitud fue el que provoco que Emiya fuera atrapada en primer lugar.

Tsukauchi dio un barrido indeciso, pero soltó un suspiro sabiendo que no podía sacarle la vuelta por el ambiente lúgubre -quisiera traer noticias buenas- rompió al mirar a los héroes dispersos tan cansados.

El voltear fue unánime, pero el joven policía se mantuvo firme.

Sacando su libreta de reportes, hojeando solo encontró lo buscado -tengo el reporte de balística- el detective expreso.

-¿Qué encontraron?- empujo Torino poniendo ambas manos en el bastón.

Tsukauchi afirmo -por lo menos el calibre de la bala que atravesó a Emiya es de un revolver- ante esto frunció en ceño de manera estricta.

-Un revolver- pregunto algo confundido Nighteye aun desde su lugar apartado, no era el único quienes pensaban el arma de un francotirador seria otra más ligera o de larga distancia.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- pidió Endeavour con un gesto de que esperaba una respuesta apta.

Como detective este reporte era ilógico, pero negó para levantar la vista -eso es lo que me informaron, sin embargo… sin bala no se puede hacer nada- soltó un suspiro cansado.

El héroe Numero dos se puso de pie pensativo -¿no se tiene ni siquiera el arma que la propia Emiya utilizo?- lanzo al detective quien brinco por la cuestión.

-¿El arma de Emiya?- pregunto el policía tratando de encontrar algo que los relacionara -¿tienen algo en común?- hizo un gesto pensativo.

Torino, All Might, Eraserhead y Tsukauchi se miraron interrogantes por tal petición de igual manera, el numero dos no parecía importarle pero se acariciaba la barba totalmente entregado a unir las líneas de sus ideas.

-La bala que el propio All For One recibió, le está provocando el daño que Emiya sufre aunque en un nivel menos agresivo- explico Endeavour siendo el más informado de ambos casos -sería prudente investigarlas- paso su mano por el cabello en frustración.

Tsukauchi negó al cerrar su libreta -no se ha recogido ningún arma de fuego después del evento- bajo la vista -pero dadas las circunstancias, se cree que fue una creación temporal por parte de la estudiante… haciendo imposible tu petición-

Torino lanzo un sonoro suspiro -¿No se encontró el lugar del francotirador?- cambio el argumento sabiendo que estaban pisando un tema delicado, que aunque sabían tenían que tratarlo en algún punto se estaban desviando del motivo de la conversación.

El detective lo miro con interés, pero dejo pasar el dato -el lugar que nuestros expertos localizaron, es un edificio entre las calles principales de Kamino… muy apartado de la zona de impacto- saco un papel doblado dando las investigaciones en manos de los héroes -es algo general, pero ahí es donde nos cuadra- señalo con el dedo.

Todos se asomaron en ese círculo, Nighteye olvido su aislamiento impuesto para tener un vistazo critico al mapa para apartarse pensativo buscando en sus memorias tenues de ese vistazo en el futuro… era tan clara la meta… pero el camino de imágenes tan distorsionadas - _el assasin o la bestia de alaya-_ eran dos factores que influían fuertemente.

-Es muy lejos- Eraserhead expreso saliendo de su mutismo, sentía el ardor de sus ojos y un dolor de cabeza creciendo de la falta de sueño.

-Un quirk de visión y potencia- asumió el símbolo de paz mirando la misma imagen con intensidad -es lo mejor que puedo decir para que alguien sea capaz de tirar desde esa distancia- lanzo una tos con sangre manchando el mapa.

Una mirada de asco fue dada por parte de todos.

Un suspiro ignorando las disculpas de su antiguo aliado -estamos tratando con alguien peligroso- Gran Torino expreso dejando un largo suspiro.

Endeavour, Eraserhead y All Might tuvieron un vistazo cómplice en un acuerdo silencioso para una reunión futura y volver a enfocarse en el resto de esa compañía.

No era un imposible, podía ser un villano sin registrar -ser capaz de herir a su propia hija- negó Toshinori con un pesar la idea más firme en su cabeza, apretó su puño con la imagen del rostro de su alumna cayendo después del disparo.

Nighteye bajo la vista -eso solo nos da indicios, que no la ve como su hija- expreso apático pero sacando su propia sospechas de tal asunto.

Tsukauchi detallo a los héroes reunidos -tengo reportes que fue capaz de materializar el arma al igual que sus cuchillas o ropas… sin contar que también es responsable de la barrera que mantuvo los daños al mínimo- miro sospechoso al entorno.

-No nos veas así, aun nosotros no sabíamos de tal alcance- mintió Aisawa con facilidad recargándose en la silla.

Pero el héroe borrador también estaba un poco desenfocado de estas habilidades anunciadas de las cuales se enteraba en ese momento junto con Endeavour, All Might y Nighteye si sus caras desencajadas no eran insinuación de esto.

El símbolo de paz a causa de su concentración en All For One había pasado de esta habilidad de su alumna… estando más preocupado de que muriera aplastada bajo su pie.

-Esa niña ha sido un misterio desde el inicio- Torino bajo la vista, nadie le pudo replicar algo que sabían desde el primer día en la academia.

El policía miro cansado-no sé si salga de esto- expreso sonando demasiado frio, pero antes de que alguien protestara prosiguió-pero si llega a salir, tendrá mucho que explicar… su actitud fue temeraria e imprudente y por algo están las leyes… si Emiya sobrevive, lo hará bajo nuestra atenta observación-

XXXXX

Había dormido todo el día cuando Midoriya despertaba somnoliento, ojos en rendijas con una línea de saliva de su boca hacia la almohada ahora húmeda… tenía un dolor de cabeza, el cuerpo pesado en una de esas siestas que son contraproducentes.

La mente estaba en modo piloto con ojos remarcados e hinchados tan ausentes como los sucesos de la noche anterior en su mente… en reflejo busco en la mesa a tientas para tomar su celular y observar la hora.

La luz daño al no estar acostumbrado, entonces leyó un mensaje que le hizo olvidar su propio cansancio.

Se puso de pie con la ropa que traía puesta corriendo a la salida, ignorando el llamado de su madre para salir siendo recibido por el viento frio de la noche cayendo en la ciudad… busco desorientado para dirigirse a un lugar conocido.

El olor marino lo embargaba sin detenerse en su andar, las vendas picaban en sus brazos a causa del cambio brusco pero no se detuvo… entonces la figura que lo esperaba lo miro de perfil.

Era All Might en su verdadera forma, con vendajes en sus brazos siendo el más grave el derecho y rostro, con ropa holgada que acostumbraba a usar -Tardaste- llamo animado al comenzar a saludar con su mano algo sana.

-ALL MIGHT- llamo incrédulo pero no avanzo más cuando el adulto llego corriendo dándole un golpe que lo obligo al suelo.

La picazón de tal recibimiento dolía, pero más la sorpresa de esto le llenaba los pensamientos ahora despiertos de Izuku.

-Note que estabas en el área- regaño limpiándose la sangre destilando de la comisura de sus labios -estuviste a centímetros de todo conflicto… cielos…- saco un suspiro -quien dice que te pareces a mí- regaño recordando las palabras del viejo Torino.

Izuku solo bajo la vista todavía en el suelo, su mano derecha cubriendo la zona afectada por el golpe mientras la izquierda apretaba la arena bajo el tacto -pero aun así, fue inútil- expreso oscureciendo su rostro.

El adulto lo miro indeciso, arrodillándose a la altura de su pupilo -no pudieron hacer nada- expreso tratando de consolar.

Midoriya negó sin enfrentarlo -ella fue con nosotros antes de que todo se desatara…- evidencio ante un gesto de sorpresa de quien lo escuchaba -ella nos dijo que nos fuéramos… ella insinuó que si venía con nosotros… nos pondría en peligro por el interés de All For One- se guardó el resto de la conversación para sí mismo no sintiéndose oportuno o con valor de señalar su secreto.

Tashinori miro impasible con un largo suspiro -lo siento tanto joven Midoriya- expreso dando unos golpes consoladores obligando al niño a levantar la vista.

Había lagrimas impotentes -es solo, que… Emiya nos protegió como todo este tiempo- las mismas culpas lo azotaban, si hubiera reaccionado en aquella ocasión… si su cuerpo hubiera reaccionado como se debía… no hubiera sido secuestrada.

All Might solo ablando esos ojos hundidos no sabiendo como aliviar esa pena, las acciones de Emiya siempre señalaban a destruirse a sí misma si eso significaba salvarlos… tan estúpidamente obvio que le llevo a amonestarse su desconfianza inicial.

Aun Aisawa tenía el mismo complejo.

Izuku apretó los dientes -siempre acaba herida por nuestra culpa- acepto en voz alta recordando los sucesos relevantes donde era por ellos… por el… que termino herida… el USJ… La plaza comercial… ahora con el campamento.

De qué sirve mirar las fallas si no las corregía.

Un suspiro con sangre del símbolo de paz -ella es una niña muy terca… temo que ha seguido un camino solitario que no sabe compartir el peso…- exhibió al inclinarse para abrazarlo -lo lamento tanto mi niño… pero fue su decisión, no podemos hacer nada más que vivir con su sacrificio-

Izuku se tensó -¿Qué quieres decir?- pidió tratando de soltarse, pero su antecesor solo apretó el agarre.

Había duda de revelarlo, pero no podía dejarlos así, por lo cual All Might tomo la decisión -Quizás la joven Emiya no sobreviva- fue una revelación que hizo eco en la mente del adolescente frio.

XXXXX

La habitación era por completo oscura solo las pantallas iluminadas con datos médicos era visible, desde el marco de la ventana Aisawa miraba a la chica con un respirador artificial aparentemente dormida con una paz envidiable.

Shota tenía su cabello recogido en la nuca de manera desordenada, su postura encorvada en su vestimenta casual más informal de la rutinaria… el gesto cansado inmutable, sin embargo seguía con ojeras tiñéndole los ojos resecos.

Silencio con el pitido ocasional del respirador o la máquina del pulso, las sabanas cubriendo el cuerpo parchado de la niña que se suponía salvarían con todo ese evento… al final con una conclusión amarga de un símbolo de paz retirado y una niña moribunda.

Era cuestión de tiempo, el medico les informo que Emiya entraría en coma a causa de los daños de esa bala extendiéndose por todo su sistema… las heridas no ayudaban en su estado… una semana era lo mínimo… si la mantenían conectada con la esperanza que despertaría, podían alargarlo.

Pero Recovery Girl había desechado cualquier esperanza.

Sería un milagro si viviera un mes con o sin ayuda de alguna máquina.

All Might se había marchado con este diagnóstico en mente, Endeavour no volteo hacia atrás sin embargo era notable su impotencia y un cumulo de emociones encerradas mientras Nighteye solo abandono incrédulo de su falla.

-Chico, debes descansar- la voz de Gran Torino expreso desde la puerta, abriéndola para dejar la luz del pasillo entrar iluminando la habitación.

Recogiendo una de sus piernas para subirla al marco de la ventana, mirando la ciudad ahora tranquila en apariencia… Aisawa negó -no, me quedare un rato más- luego miro a Torino -Sir Nighteye volverá- revelo siendo una confirmación vaga.

No era seguro pero con esto apartaría las insistencias del viejo en desalojarlo.

El anciano suspiro pero afirmo en silencio para cerrar la habitación, volviendo a la soledad cómoda.

Pero el temerario héroe no estaba ahí para lamentarse sino para mantener su voto de protección a la niña a la que le fallo, era una sensación vaga que lo lleva a estar en esa ventana con aspecto descuidado... alguien estaba vigilandolos.

XXXXX

En un edificio lejano una figura se movía en la azotea con la atención fija en el hospital a pesar de la distancia los ojos dorados agudos sin piedad podían ver claramente al hombre sentado en la ventana.

Su pecho al descubierto solo un pequeño chaleco negro con adornos dorados cubrían la parte alta… un pantalón del mismo color solo que líneas plateadas la parte baja.

Su gesto era en una mueca de odio permanente, su cabello blanco cortado al ras con tres líneas afeitadas en la cien… este sobresalía en su piel oscurecida.

-Te niegas a morir en el acto- su tono era hostil cruzándose de brazos en el borde del edificio -parece que has hecho lazos sin valor… Assasin…- espeto en una burla irónica -mejor aún, al igual que un castillo de arena ¿se desmoronaran?- pidió al invocar un arma oscura que portaba el filo por debajo del cañón.

-Kanshou y Bakuya ¿les parece un juego?- espeto llamando otra de sus armas ahora gemelas en sus manos como si estas le escucharan -vamos a hacerlo… como aquella madre santa que me llevo a podrirme hasta la medula… una masacre- rió oscuramente al desaparecer en escarcha dorada.

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo.

Solo consecuencias, Emiya esta fuera… a causa de la bala ¿saben quien es?

Al no contar con un nombre, se podía decir que es Emiya Alter enviando a la caza por Kiritsugu.

un nuevo enemigo para el mundo de Boku, no hay descanso.

Neah20 fuera…


	29. Chapter 29

Guardian 29

El edificio ubicado en una esquina contando con 5 pisos de ventanas relucientes en una arquitectura sencilla pero moderna, la mañana era tranquila y la gente caminaba fuera en sus respectivos negocios o discutiendo abiertamente los por menores de la "Guerra" en el distrito de Kamino.

Togata Mirio examino el edificio como siempre lo hacía… con su mochila en mano escuchando con atención los rumores o noticias en boca de los civiles.

Apretó su puño totalmente frustrado, cerró sus ojos para buscar en su bolso del pantalón su celular… desbloqueo y miro los interminables mensajes que había intercambiado con Emiya durante las vacaciones… hasta su secuestro.

Siempre palabras no mayores a dos frases, al inicio pensó que no le contestaría siendo su actitud apática tan evidente, pero él era terco… social y con la intención de traer alegría a quien la necesitara.

El señor por eso la trajo ¿verdad? Para darle alegría que necesitaba… por esa razón se acercó, insistió y sin notarlo… la fue apreciando aun al punto de seguir mandando textos solo con los "buenos días" o lo que comería en el día, cuando ya habían terminado su temporada de prácticas.

"Trabaja Togata" fue el último que recibió dándole un tensar en sus hombros, cerro sus ojos para enfocarse en otra cosa… pero volvía al mismo punto.

Nunca fue alguien de iniciar una conversación, Emiya solo se quedaba escuchándolo sin quejarse de todo lo que Mirio le tenía que compartir.

Desde el clima… hasta la molestia de escoger calcetines en la mañana.

El sonido de los autos, las pláticas se volvieron tenues en su mente leyendo de nuevo las conversaciones diversas -Nunca… nunca sonreíste- expreso ausente con un suspiro doloroso -pero lo lograras- quiso levantarse el ánimo, no ser pesimista.

Después de todo las noticias solo dicen que esta grave, ella se recuperara y volverá en la siguiente ocasión que haya practicas… le regresara los mensajes banales… lo escuchara y quizás compartirían más períodos fuera de la escuela.

Puede que con el tiempo, le pueda regresar la sonrisa.

Con esto en mente, una gesto alegre típico ilumino sus ojos para acortar el paso a la entrada que abrió con experiencia, la recepción estaba solitaria por lo cual ingreso sin esperar a la señorita sabiendo el lugar al que debía dirigirse antes de iniciar su formación.

El pasillo era amplio con piso de baldosa elegante, había plantas dispersas a las orillas muy bien iluminadas ya sea por luz artificial o los grandes ventanales que daban a la calle… Togata estaba más que acostumbrado.

Bubble Girl lo recibió en uno de los pasillos justo cuando llegaría a los cambiadores, busco nerviosa apretando sus manos -Sir no está actuando muy normal- se quejó como siempre lo hacía desde que ocurrió el incidente en Kamino.

El adolescente le dio un gesto cansado pero dando palmadas consoladoras -lo sé, el señor no ha estado bien- admitió -pero no debes de actuar tan exagerado- trato de calmar, esos ojos amables le dirigieron un brillo herido.

-Es solo que ahora parece olvidar su propia filosofía ¡no sonríe!- alzo las manos en ademanes exagerados, el solitario pasillo se quedó en silencio unos momentos -también parece que no ha dormido durante algunos días- estaba por llorar.

Togata bajo los hombros compartiendo el malestar -Bien, tratare de llegar a un punto con el señor- inquirió con respeto pero el atisbo de su propia preocupación a su héroe a seguir, dio una afirmación seca a la nerviosa chica para desplazarse más allá del pasillo.

Sabía que no se había puesto su uniforme, pero debía enfrentar lo que sea aqueja a su superior… con su gesto decidido camino por los largos pasillos hasta llegar a la puerta ideal, tocando por cortesía para abrirla con un permiso otorgado.

Era oscura, las luces atenuadas en la oficina donde solo los estantes eran iluminados por la leve luz proveniente del ordenador portátil donde Sir Nighteye pareciera concentrado en leer noticia tras noticia en una rapidez envidiable.

El sonido del teclado ocasional opacaba el mutismo, pero Togata apretó el agarre en el mango de la puerta para ingresar por completo dejando una ligera luz por la rendija -señor- llamo poniéndose firme con la intención de ser visto, pero el adulto dio un desplante desinteresado para volver su atención al monitor.

-Buen día, Mirio- saludo de forma seca, poniendo su mano en la barbilla para pasar a la siguiente noticia.

El adolescente se obligó a no titubear ante la falta de reacción, siempre que veía alguien sin uniforme saltaría a regañarlos o sujetarlo con su máquina de cosquillas… pero solo se quedó ahí, viendo el monitor para seguirse murmurando a sí mismo.

-Señor- llamo con desesperación.

Pero el hombre de negocios se negó a enfrentarlo -los ocho preceptos de la muerte- fue lo único que silbo para sí mismo -Overhaul pronto hará un movimiento- explico al buscar en su cajón para ingresar una memoria volviendo su enfoque a la computadora.

Mirio miro impresionado pero se negó a permitir este cambio de actitud -no puede seguir así- alentó al dar pisotones para quedar enfrente del escritorio -por favor, señor… debe reponerse… no sé qué oculta, lo que lo aqueja… pero por favor, dígame y puede que pueda hacer algo- se ofreció.

Fue repentino, todo movimiento ceso en Nighteye mientras se apartaba para mirar a su pupilo, las ojeras ahora más visibles en el gesto estricto.

Hubo un silencio extenso que el adolescente pensó no recibiría alguna conversación, pero entonces la postura se suavizo en su superior -había dejado de ver muy en el futuro- expreso de la nada -desde que vi aquel suceso… no puedo cambiarlo- cerro de golpe la laptop.

Mirio estaba confundido tratando de entenderlo, la oscuridad prominente ahora que carecía de la fuente de luz cerrada debajo de la mano de su jefe, solo la puerta media abierta iluminaba tenuemente.

Nighteye enfoco el escritorio -¿Entonces estuve equivocado?- pidió aun con la penumbra se notaba un ligero temblor -la vi a tu lado… Mirio… siendo el mayor de los héroes… un futuro que no cambiaría- fue un momento donde la escena brillo como una luz llena de esperanza.

Cuando vio a Kiritsugu en aquel encuentro del destino, ese flash de imágenes rápidas… una era la más sobresaliente entre todas las borrosas… con la que prefirió quedarse, la única que valía la pena evidenciar con el resto de los sujetos que formaron cadenas con ella.

Era la escena de sus dos pupilos uno al lado del otro ya mayores, mirándose mutuamente en una conversación que no escuchaba… señalando la ciudad prospera debajo de ellos.

-Falle en confiar en ese futuro- pidió inseguro, olvidando que Mirio estaba presente -es muy optimista de mi parte esperar que algo influya a esa dirección….- se encorvo encima del escritorio -ahora… no se… estoy mal… ella no puede morir-

Togata se tensó por tal discurso -¿de qué habla señor?- pidió dudoso.

Nighteye levanto la vista recordándolo, se enderezo para ponerse de pie -que quizás Emiya muera… -dijo sin rodeos para instalar sus manos en los hombros -y no puedo hacer nada- su lamento era notable en esos ojos llenos de emoción, sentía la falla como cualquiera en esa situación.

Tampoco entendía como funciona el destino cuando pensó ya lo sabía todo.

-No- fue la respuesta contundente del adolescente retrocediendo del toque -yo sé que ella vivirá… usted la vio- replico forzando una sonrisa nerviosa -sé que volverá… no puede desaparecer… no cuando apenas empecé a mandarle emoticons en los mensajes- fue un motivo demasiado superficial.

-En eso estoy de acuerdo… excepto en los textos- la voz dominante de alguien ingresando a la habitación irrumpió, Mirio detecto con sorpresa al visitante no anunciado, Endeavour se instalaba debajo del marco iluminado -¿podemos platicar?- no era un permiso, el tono exigente era claro.

Se acomodó los lentes enderezándose a la luz que entraba del exterior, Nighteye lanzo un desplante al invasor para luego dirigirse a su pupilo con ligeras palmadas en su cabeza -lamento preocuparte- expreso enteramente -rectificare mi actitud- prometió.

-Tendrías que volver a nacer para lograr eso- secamente Aisawa replico desde la puerta, asomándose detrás del perfil del héroe No 2 -Buen día, Nighteye- era una cortesía obligada que se evidenciaba por el tono mordaz.

Mirio miro un ambiente hostil creciendo entre los recién llegados con su jefe… el trio parecía compartir desplantes de odio pero también notablemente cansados -¿ella está bien?- su voz era un susurro que llamo la atención a su persona.

La sonrisa típica forzando su camino para levantarse ante los adultos, Togata era estúpidamente risueño y esto lo llevo a ser un candidato para heredar el poder de All Might -yo sé que ella estará bien- afirmo optimista.

-Mirio…- Nighteye miro a su pupilo por encima de su hombro -ve al hospital- fue una orden al ajustarse sus anteojos para apartarse de la puerta señalándola como un permiso.

Dudo -no me estaré despidiendo- fue su respuesta confiada de Togata pero tomo impulso para salir corriendo de la oficina.

-¿Le dijiste?- pidió apático Aisawa pero un desplante oscuro le daba un toque peligroso, el hombre de negocios afirmo sabiendo que era un dato restringido.

-Es un chico molestamente optimista- Endeavour reflexiono ausente, no era un insulto más bien una revelación al cruzar sus brazos.

No replico nada -La has tenido difícil, Todoroki- señalo Nighteye apuntando los rumores de elevarse al Numero 1 si All Might anunciaba públicamente su retiro.

-Dejemos el tema, estamos por otro asunto- Aisawa corto la probable discusión (si el paso amenazante de Endeavour no era sugerencia).

Nighteye acepto tratando de peinar el desorden de su cabello (solo tenía un mechón fuera de lugar) -¿Va a venir?- pidió entrando a un modo de negocios, encendiendo las lámparas de la oficina para iluminarla.

-Por supuesto, llegara en cualquier momento después de cerrar ciertos negocios- respondió el héroe borrador sabiendo que se referían al símbolo de paz quien estaba como agregado a esta reunión sin la policía.

-¿Quién se quedó en el hospital?- pregunto dando vistazo a sus visitantes donde el de fuego parecía estar con ojo crítico a su oficina.

Fue Shota quien soltó un suspiro -Jeanist y Torino- expreso con un recuerdo vago de esos dos héroes donde el primero era inesperado -necesito café- exigió muy groseramente.

-No soy quien para decirte, pero duerme- el caballero de negocios expreso al dirigirse al escritorio con un chasquear del héroe borrador.

Endeavour no se movió de la puerta mirando el entorno con repudio -prefiero platicar en otro lugar- dijo irritado.

Aisawa lo miro dudoso percatándose hasta ese momento las pancartas, las figuras decorativas y el porta vasos con la imagen heroica de All Might -tiene razón Endeavour- estuvo de acuerdo, era incomodo estar bajo la mirada del símbolo de paz.

-Carecen de sentido heroico- espeto irritado Nighteye sintiéndose mejor con la compañía, con su hostilidad le quitaba en algo su depresión, se puso de pie para dirigirlos a la sala de juntas… avisando a Bubble Girl que pasara al último visitante con un lote de café bien cargado.

XXXXX

El televisor estaba a un volumen alto entre las sombras de ese lugar extenso donde cajas apiladas llenas de polvo le servía de cubierta, en el suelo con su vista atenta era Shigaraki Tomura sin las manos que normalmente cuelgan de su sudadera cubriéndole el gesto.

Sus labios eran resecos en una línea tensa de total repudio, su vista intensa en odio infinito… el amargo sabor del fracaso, los sucesos de ese día y la inesperada conclusión estaban siendo meditadas en un círculo constante.

Había sonidos del exterior la luz de una tarde pronta a ingresar, pero cualquier normalidad o buena vibra del excelente día eran ajenas para este exiliado de la sociedad quien esperaba con poca paciencia una nota a ser expuesta en el televisor que robo en algún punto de la noche.

-¡Pueden creerlo!- la voz del reportero al proyectar la imagen de un centro de convención abarrotada de personas, donde en el estrado un demacrado símbolo de paz se inclinaba en disculpas internacionales -el secreto del aparentemente imbatible héroe No1 tiene no solo a Japón, sino también al cuartel general de héroes en américa en un alboroto…- varios enfoques de la imagen desmejorada del símbolo -esta es la verdadera forma de all might, quien llego al límite absoluto de su resistencia ¡ha declarado que se retirara del servicio como héroe!-

Chasqueando los dientes para lanzar una botella de aluminio a la pantalla -basura- lanzo hostil, sacando la lengua para recargar su cabeza en esa caja que le servía de apoyo dejando de escuchar el resto de los reportes referente a los héroes involucrados en la guerra de kamino.

El eco era extenso, la soledad no le molestaba pero por el momento el aprendiz de villano podía acumular todas las emociones negativas para expandir sus horizontes en el futuro… sin embargo por el momento tenía la necesidad de actualizar su información de cierta persona -solo dicen basura… quiero que digan más de ella- se enderezo oscureciendo su gesto.

Fue difícil en su situación de refugiado pero Tomura se esforzó por acceder a la información o imágenes de la conclusión de aquella batalla.

Lo logro.

Ver a la niña dañando a su maestro le hizo querer odiarla… pero no podía… su maestro le dio su aprobación y no sería correcto odiarla si tenía el objetivo de extenderle la mano cuando lo necesitara… ser ese manto en la oscuridad… o doblarla hasta arrepentirse de esconderse entre los patéticos héroes… por lo cual le perdono su agresión.

Entonces la imagen lleno su mente inestable, una donde Emiya caía víctima de un disparo en la espalda repentinamente… con esos ojos normalmente fríos llenos de una tenue sorpresa… luego después de la horrible conclusión… ser trasladada tan vulnerable a alguna locación para ser tratada.

-¿Quién?- espeto a la nada sujetando esos cabellos con fuerza en total frustración se podía escuchar su aliento forzado -¿Quién la daña si no soy yo?- levanto la vista al televisor con un rencor creciente a la persona de tal acto cobarde a su objetivo.

La había señalado desde que se topó con ella en el USJ… después en Hosu… la plaza comercial… había estado ya en sus manos… si no fuera por esos héroes… por el bastardo que la hirió por la espalda…. Tendría una carta tan fuerte en su mazo.

Levanto la vista cuando la nota de su interés apareció para ser presentada por el locutor, la imagen del hospital de Kamino relucía -Nuestros reporteros están haciendo todo lo posible para entrevistar a cualquiera que venga a visitar a la estudiante secuestrada, Emiya Kiritsugu- expreso la reportera señalando con cansancio a sus espaldas el edificio.

Hubo un pequeño resumen que no le prestó atención Shigaraki, solo lo mismo se repetía… incredibilidad y el fallo de los héroes al permitir a un menor de edad tener tal actitud o influencia en un evento de la magnitud de la guerra de Kamino.

-Hasta el momento no se ha visto más que héroes ingresando al edificio- reporto la mujer con cansancio - sin embargo no nos dicen más de lo que ya sabemos… - soltó un sonoro suspiro -la estudiante está en estado crítico-

Amplio sus ojos siendo un detalle nuevo para el -imposible- se puso de pie dando pisotones a la pantalla para arrancarla de su lugar, teniendo el efecto de apagarse al ser desconectada -Imposible- la lanzo por encima de las cajas en un estruendo de romperse por el impacto.

No estaba contento con esto… por lo cual Shigaraki tenía un gesto de total antipatía con la postura encorvada -inútiles aun con los suyos- fue su única conclusión de la ineptitud tan evidente de esos héroes que no fueron a salvarlo cuando los necesito.

También fallaron en salvarla.

Pero tenía un daño colateral que le beneficiaba, de alguna forma esto evidenciaba la inutilidad de los héroes y aunque no quisiera… si ella moría, será un golpe duro en el ego de la academia absurda junto con esa sociedad que adora a los héroes.

XXXXX

La vivienda era calmada en el exterior en una estructura sencilla de madera con un modesto jardín delantero la placa tallada con el nombre de la familia relucía orgullosa en uno de los pilares de la entrada "Bakugo".

A pesar de esta fachada que evidenciaba lo acomodado de la familia hubo un disturbio en el interior ante el hijo rebelde que habitaba.

Pero este se rompió ante el tocar agresivo de una puerta tan claro para los vecinos que solo negaron resignados a los gritos rutinarios de la madre de familia en una probable discusión escandalosa.

En la segunda planta de esa vivienda -PEQUEÑO MOCOSO- Mitsuki Bakugo abrió la puerta de esa habitación con violencia, su gesto juvenil parecido a su hijo parecían furiosos escaneando el lugar con fiereza.

Era limpio con muebles exactos, una computadora en la esquina junto con una modesta cama en colores claros.

Pero la madre no estaba ahí para juzgar la limpieza -que te sucede pequeño mocoso- exigió groseramente.

El adolescente estaba escuchando música en su cama, su ropa casual era nada con el gesto irritado retando a su mamá al costado con las manos en la cadera -vete vieja bruja- se asilencio ante un golpe en su cabeza que le derribo sus audífonos.

-Diablos Katsuki compórtate- exigió señalándolo toscamente pero se obligó a la calma para sentarse -¿Qué te pasa?- pidió preocupada.

Su hijo la miro como si tuviera dos cabezas por la actitud repentinamente amable -estás enferma- puntualizo recibiendo otro golpe en su cabeza -CONTROLATE VIEJA- espeto cansado de esos tratos pero se congelo al ver el gesto de su madre.

-Algo te sucede- miro sus manos en los regazos -estas encerrado en tu habitación… pensé que mejorarías con la visita de tu amigo… pero solo empeoraste- levanto la vista para fijarlo con lamentar recordando esa corta visita del niño Kirishima -¿estas preocupado por tu amiga?-

Fue un cambio de actitud radical, cuando regreso del campamento era un mar de insultos a cualquiera que se le atravesara… fueron días de discusiones acaloradas que terminaban con su hijo encerrado todo el día en la habitación.

Luego, después de que él se ausento una noche… sucedió todo aquel incidente en Kamino con escenas televisadas de su compañera siendo herida y sacada en camilla… regreso al día siguiente en un mutismo tan intenso que le llamo su atención.

-YO NO ESTOY PREOCUPADO POR ESA ZORRA- salto de su lugar lanzando su aparato a la cama para cruzar los brazos y mirar por la ventana tercamente, el gesto de pocos amigos tan intenso a los ojos de quien le dio la vida.

Pasando sus manos por la nuca Mitsuki no exploto como normalmente lo haría -las noticias solo dicen que esta grave, aun Inko parece preocupada por su propio hijo…- se puso de pie recordando a su vieja amiga quien parecían más nerviosa de lo normal -no seas terco… ve a verle-

Torciendo la boca tercamente -esa zorra se buscó lo que…- se asilencio ante un rudo golpe en su cabeza que lo obligo a doblarse para sobarse el área afectada, levanto la vista acusador pero se mantuvo de sus réplicas coloridas al ver la mirada dolida de su madre.

-Hijo…- llamo al acariciarle la cabeza tomando la mano con cuidado -no es necesario conocerla para saber que tiene las consecuencias que pudieron ser para alguno de ustedes…- trato de resistir el impulso de llorar delante de Katsuki -se agradecido- pidió sintiéndose fracasada de haberlo criado tan insensible.

-Lo soy madre- bajo la vista no teniendo el valor de mirarla de frente llamándola como en ocasiones serias, con respeto.

Mitsuki se ablando tomando la mano de su hijo entre las suyas -entonces ve a visitarla- empujo consoladora.

Chasqueo los dientes -no quiero verla- evidencio con ira Katsuki pero continuo antes que su madre lo regañara -estoy enojado…- admitió cerrando sus ojos -muy enojado que la perra haya elegido nuestra seguridad que la propia… me enfurece y no sé cómo lidiar con esto… madre ¿está mal si voy cuando soy culpable de que este en cama?-

Para Bakugo era difícil aceptar que sus acciones imprudentes fueron quizás el motivo de la situación de Emiya para luego verla alabando sus acciones como "buenos niños" y después aparecer en pantalla nacional siendo herida o sacada grave de escena.

Ni siquiera la importancia de que admitiera ser el assasin era prioritaria en la mente del joven explosivo.

-Hijo- llamo tomando la mejilla viendo el dolor cubierto por enojo, como siempre lo hacían -no eres culpable y si lo fueras… ella no te culparía-

-No la conoces- espeto todavía en un tono lejano al irrespetuoso explosivo, aquel gesto neutro cuando la enfrentaba ¿podía transformarse en odio? Por supuesto, por alguna razón temía tal escenario.

-Cierto, no la conozco… pero sus acciones valen más que mil palabras- Mitsuki golpeo la mejilla sintiéndose tan orgullosa si podía hacer que su hijo la mirara con esos ojos -aspiran a héroes-

-No sería un héroe si esperaba agradecimientos o disculpas- recordó las tantas veces que Deku le agradeció, era el ideal correcto… ahora tenía más confianza en que no los culpaba.

Mitsuki afirmo ante la postura más confiada de su explosivo hijo -así que llévale flores bonitas-

-NO LE LLEVARE JODIDAS FLORES… ES MI RIVAL- espeto apartándose volviendo a esa personalidad salvaje para ser asilenciado por un golpe.

-Silencio mocoso- expreso irritada la madre con un fulminar intensivo revolviendo esos cabellos con salvajismo -cuando se mejore… asegúrate de traerla a la casa- amenazo intensamente.

-NI LOCO LA TRAIGO CONTIGO… VIEJA- plagado de desdén Bakugo contradijo.

Sin embargo el sonido de un celular llamo esa posible discusión de la familia disfuncional.

XXXXX

En la prefectura de Aichi, una casa de aspecto costoso relucía debajo del sol… en una de sus habitaciones con muebles estilo princesa una figura descansaba en medio de la gran cama con doseles.

Con su pelo suelto, sin la intención de levantarse el ocupante solo miraba a la nada sabiendo que estaba sola… en esa gran casa… como siempre… el aspecto demacrado de Yaoyorozu evidenciaba su malestar que trataba de superar desde aquel día.

Ropas de dormir, ojeras prominentes y algunos recipientes de comida adornaban el mueble.

Se enrosco en su cama tratando de sacar las enseñanzas de su madre siendo objetiva de lo sucedido, tratando de entender lo lógico de las acciones de Emiya que la obligaron a dejarlos por su parte… lanzarse como siempre… al peligro.

-Sí, hubiéramos estorbado- admitió rudamente apretando su puño, pero esa seguridad se iba al recordarla herida -pero ella tampoco fue objetiva… se obligó a ser un objetivo por nosotros- Jiro tenía razón en el campamento.

La actitud de auto sacrificio era irritante… ¿los subestimaba? ¿Pensaba que ella tenía que tratar con todo el peligro por ellos? No sabía que su compañera tuviera dicha mentalidad pero era lo más racional siendo juzgada desde su punto de vista.

Estos sucesos de pensamientos tratando de entender a su compañera la llevo a la miseria que es ahora, trato de resistirse a rememorar la imagen herida… caída… trasladada en camilla… de Emiya, ahora no sabían nada más que lo dicho por las noticias.

Sintió el vibrar de su celular a su costado para sacarlo -Bueno- pidió tratando de sonar normal, escuchando a la energética Toru -oh en serio- pidió claramente despertando de su depresión por la invitación-por supuesto que voy- aclamo al ponerse de pie de un brinco -sí, solo dame una hora- expreso al verse el reflejo no gustando lo que veía.

Escucho con atención la dirección y hora -¿le estarás hablando al resto?- pregunto recibiendo una confirmación -bueno entonces lo dejo en tus manos- colgó parándose un poco insegura ¿no era esa la labor del presidente? Bueno olvido el detalle.

Tenía que arreglarse para ir al hospital.

XXXXX

En el hospital era una tranquilidad agradable para el que miraba la ventana, luego miro a su hermano sentado como estatua a su lado con los lentes opacos por la luz del sol -Tenya…- llamo con cuidado pero parecía lejos de recibir alguna respuesta.

Soltó un suspiro, había recibido la visita unos días antes pero no parecía el mismo chico energético que le contaba cualquier cosa… hoy simplemente vino y se sentó con la mirada fija al infinito.

Tensei ablando su mirada sabiendo lo general de la situación y lo unido que estaba su hermano pequeño a la responsabilidad de guiar un grupo, ahora esto también lo estaba rompiendo lentamente.

-¿Paso algo?- pregunto nuevamente, el viento era audible y las enfermeras pasando en conversaciones ligeras, pero nada que pudiera romper el mutismo.

Era cuestión de tiempo de que por fin lo dieran de alta, pero Tensei ya se sentía cómodo de ponerse de pie por lo cual se quitó las cobijas para andar en dirección a la estatua en ese sillón con aspecto de su pariente.

-Tenya… hermano… ¿sucede algo?- empujo tocando esa mejilla haciendo que reaccionara a su toque, esos ojos lo enfocaron y entonces noto que estaban al borde de lágrimas que se rehusaba a soltar.

Amplio sus ojos sorprendidos, Tensei parpadeo algunas veces viendo como por fin el líquido se escurrían por las mejillas del adolescente acompañado de ligeros sollozos

-Recibí una llamada- su tono era grueso del resistirse a flaquear -en la mañana…- expreso apretando sus manos en su regazo -es solo que… ¿Cómo puedo ayudarla?- pidió incierto, tan desesperado que su hermano estaba preocupado.

La voz de Midoriya en un recuerdo de esa mañana, parecía indeciso pero desesperado por desahogarse… escuchar lo que tenía que decir era lo que lo llevo a un corte en su personalidad estricta.

-Explícame- pidió con calma Tensei sentándose en su cama, ojos críticos para tratar de entender el porqué de esa actitud -tiene que ver con la señorita Emiya- pregunto no queriendo ser rudo, pero era lo único que podía mover a su hermano.

La responsabilidad como presidente del 1-A

Justo cuando estaba por decirle el teléfono de Tenya interrumpió, siendo tomado con diligencia… aquel gesto autónomo estaba puesto a pesar del tono cotidiano con el que trataba la llamada… entonces colgó.

XXXX

Midoriya se levantaba de su cama tambaleándose para llegar al guardarropa, escogió algo al azar para salir de su habitación sin hablar o mirar el entorno de manera correcta (chocando con la pared o algún mueble en el camino) -ya regreso- se despidió de su madre quien le dijo algo que no escucho.

Para el joven Deku de alguna forma llego seguro al punto de encuentro sin ser atropellado, miro al grupo en la parte exacta y se acercó sin ánimos de mirar a alguno a la cara.

Aoyama platicaba algo al azar con Mina y Tsuyu de escuchantes, Ojiro estaba con Kaminari burlándose de algo que Koda le dijo a Sato.

Mineta tenía la intención de integrarse a alguna plática de las chicas, siendo despedido por sus dobles intenciones.

Shoji parecía ausente pero Sero lo integro a un debate acalorado con Tokoyami y Jiro de alguna banda de rock.

Todos con ropas casuales y frescas, tan ajenos a las acciones de 6 de ellos al ir directamente a Kamino tan cerca de todo conflicto… pero aun ellos, solo Midoriya y Tenya eran seguro conocían el verdadero estado de Emiya a la que irían a visitar.

-Por dios, te sucede algo- Uraraka salto para mirar lo desmejorado de su amigo quien se acercó llamando la atención del grupo quien lo juzgo de arriba abajo.

-Eres un desastre- Mineta expreso con un fruncir de ceño.

Forzando una sonrisa, Izuku despidió - ¿Qué le llevaremos?- cambio el tema ganando una mirada inquisitiva de su amiga como de cada cómplice durante el incidente.

Toru, Mina y Tsuyu empezaron el debate para elegir el regalo ideal.

Deku trato de agregarse pero le fue imposible, detectando al resto que también se apartaba de los ánimos positivos.

Kirishima tenía su gesto amargo pero no empujo alguna conversación con Bakugo a su lado, Yaoyorozu también tenía un gesto pensativo que fue obligada a abandonar para entrar al debate… Midoriya enfoco a Tenya en un desconsuelo privado que no pasó desapercibido para Kacchan.

Izuku entonces pregunto por alguien que faltaba -¿Todoroki?- pregunto buscando en el entorno.

-Oh, él dijo que nos esperaba en el hospital- expreso Toru alzando el teléfono -así que bien… iremos a comprar… un melón-

Las quejas de "otro" no se hicieron esperar.

XXXXX

Todoroki miro el libro que tenía en su regazo, sus ojos escaneaban las letras sin procesarlas correctamente… rendido cerro para mirar la cama donde su amiga estaba tendida, el sonido de las máquinas y la paz que reflejaba era nada que lo pudiera animar.

-Creo que las margaritas quedan mejor - Mirio expreso al acomodar varios floreros llenándolos de vida, más a las que el mismo trajo -nadie les ha dado agua ¿eh?- hablo a las margaritas con el cuidado necesario.

-El profesor no es atento- exhibió Shouto no imaginando a Eraserhead tomándose el tiempo para tal cosa.

Era menos de un día y las pobres plantas estaban por secarse enteramente.

-Sí, el señor Jeanist fue muy claro en eso- el rubio afirmo con ojos alegres cortando algunas hojas muertas.

El prodigio de hielo y fuego miro al superior con afirmación silenciosa, siendo una casualidad que se toparan en el hospital haciéndose compañía en una tranquilidad cortes.

-Sabes Emiya siempre me cuenta de ti- Togata expreso de la nada tirando la basura, la mirada inquisitiva le divertía -si lo sé, ella no habla… pero escribe mensajes- expreso al tomar asiento en la otra silla al lado de la ventana.

Guardándose que fue su terquedad.

Miro largo y pensativo -Tú lo sabes, verdad- Shouto lanzo apretando el libro en su regazo, el mayor se tensó por el rudo cambio de tema.

Todoroki escucho a Enji en sus rabietas, su padre era muy bocal cuando estaba frustrado demoliendo su zona de entrenamiento… no le cayó muy bien recibirlo de esa manera, pero trato de comportarse para tomar el valor de venir.

-No lo acepto- contesto seriamente dando una mirada cargada de fuerza, Todoroki se sorprendió -no aceptare… tu tampoco deberías- aconsejo.

-Y no lo hago- afirmo el adolescente bicolor, su gesto era carente de emociones ya cansado de la culpa o las ganas de llorar.

Ambos miraron el rostro con una mascarilla para respirar de Emiya, las vendas eran algo normal en su cuerpo recuperándose pero era oficial desde la mañana… estaba en un coma profundo.

-Es una persona muy fuerte… yo confió por completo en que se recuperara- Togata dio una típica sonrisa alzando un pulgar totalmente optimista en el asunto.

Aunque Torino fue claro en la realidad del asunto cuando llego.

Shouto suavizo sus propios ojos, se sentía pesado con todo lo que sentía pero se acercó para inspeccionar a su amiga -ella despertara… -tomo un poco del optimismo de su colega -cuando lo haga, quizás se queje de un chico que le manda mensajes a toda hora… ¿lo conoces?- arqueo la ceja divertido entre su seriedad -su nombre es Togata- sonrió en complicidad.

-Creo que ambos nos conocemos de manera indirecta- bromeo Mirio totalmente alegre de que la tensión desapareciera.

Ambos en su mente concordaron que no era negación... si no esperanza que su amiga se integrara y mejorar los lazos ligeros que se habían formado.

Pero aun con su atención fija en pasar un tiempo agradable con la esperanza que esta comodidad sea transmitida a Emiya, el joven Togata mantenía al borde sus sentidos… era ligero… quizás paranoico, pero podía asegurar que alguien acechaba en los edificios aledaños.

Su sentido no estaba del todo mal, en el tejado con una atención estricta Gran Torino tenía una constante vigilia, teniendo la desagradable sensación que estaban jugando con ellos.

XXXXX

Nezu miro encima de la reparada recepción a los niños agrupados en su entorno, sus ojos implorantes para que los dejara pasar a ver a la convaleciente -lo lamento, chicos… pero son demasiados- quiso sonar razonable -además ya hay dos personas dentro- exhibió trayendo un sinfín de quejas.

-Entonces por lo menos nos dice como esta- espeto Bakugo sonoramente asilenciando toda suplica, ganándose miradas por el tono descortés al director.

Midoriya con Tenya parecían bajar la vista, el ratón se percató soltando un sonoro suspiro -lo lamento tanto chicos….- su tono era educado mirando cada rostro confundido -esta información sin embargo no puede salir de aquí- advirtió.

-¿Esta seguro director?- Jeanist interrumpió evidenciándose al fondo de la sala, su ojo visible era totalmente serio.

El ratón soltó un suspiro -creo que están en su derecho- afirmo totalmente confiado de su decisión, esta ligera discusión solo ponía nervioso a los chicos.

Además la niña Emiya sacrifico todo por ellos… era justo.

Mineta forzó una sonrisa con un mal presentimiento -no es nada malo ¿verdad?- pregunto mirando a sus compañeros, esperanza que tanto rodeo solo sea porque su colega distante solo tardara en despertar.

-Solo díganos, director- fue Kirishima quien dio un paso enfrente totalmente serio.

El melón que habían comprado por cooperación rodo por los pies de los alumnos del 1-A ante la noticia dada por su director.

Era poco tiempo, quizás la mayoría solo la trato de lejos siendo pocos con el valor de acercársele… aun Kaminari desenfoco su vista recordando lo poco que sabia y sus escasos intentos por socializar.

Mineta y Tokoyami recordaban su ligera convivencia durante la plaza comercial… o los momentos en el campamento.

-¿Chicos?- pidió con cuidado Nezu viendo la falta de reacción de la mayoría, solo Midoriya o Tenya bajaron la vista abiertamente mientras Bakugo se apartó para golpear un pilar junto con Kirishima.

Emiya Kiritsugu era su compañera… saber tal noticia solo les daba un golpe de realidad del mundo de los héroes.

No todo es fama y riquezas.

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo.

Otro de consecuencias.

Como verán es otro de consecuencias! la sociedad no ve con buenos ojos y si emiya muere... pss se nos va otro punto para los heroes!

Aisawa sigue sin decir informacion confidencial de Emiya y la reunion, solo trataron lo normal sin policias... creo.

Neah20 fuera...


	30. Chapter 30

Guardián 30

En la estación de policía de Hosu el movimiento rutinario estaba a la orden del día, Tsukauchi saludaba en la recepción con cortesía para ser guiado a la oficina donde tendría una pequeña reunión… toco por cortesía dándole el permiso para ingresar, el jefe de policía olfateo un poco con su cara de Beagle algo cansada.

El desorden en el escritorio con una pluma firme entre sus manos.

-Tsuragamae- saludo el detective al cerrar la puerta detrás de sí, se miraron en cortesía para tomar asiento enfrente del escritorio con comodidad.

-Tsukauchi ¿ya es hora?- pregunto algo desorientado el jefe de policía, mirando el reloj con total sorpresa -dios, he tenido días tan perros que se me va el tiempo- acepto para sí mismo masajeándose la frente.

Una burla discreta en total comprensión pues el mismo ha tenido que dividirse en varias responsabilidades para rastrear a Shigaraki junto con alguno de la liga de villanos ahora esparcida-por supuesto, así ha sido desde ese día- afirmo optimista.

Un masaje detrás de sus orejas colgando -no ha sido los mejores días- murmuro con un ligero gruñido, no compartiendo la actitud demasiado positiva del colega -¿Cómo está la niña?- pregunto con total interés deteniendo cualquier atención a sus papeles.

El gesto se volvió duro -las heridas que ya cargaba del campamento junto con otros daños recibidos durante su cautiverio con ayuda de Recovery Girl han sanado… con excepción del brazo izquierdo- eran buenas noticias entonces el perro dudaba al ver al detective ausente -sin embargo, como ya te había dicho en una preliminar… la herida de bala es la que parece atrofiar cualquier avance que pudiera significar su tratamiento-

No tenían que ondear en el tema, ese brazo que se niega a sanar con ayuda del quirk de Recovery Girl era el que había elevado el escudo que Jeanist declaro en su reporte.

Tsuragamae bufo de su hocico -es una total lastima- cerro sus ojos el incidente de Hosu aunque oculto para el conocimiento público, esa adolescente había dejado una buena impresión de su parte civil… como jefe de policía era reprobable.

-Tampoco se ha tenido una buena respuesta en rastrear al francotirador- Tsukauchi maldijo un poco, negando para sí mismo.

-Parece que el assasin ha dejado una escena limpia… como antes lo habíamos juzgado- el perro declaro al recargarse en su silla -solo fue un ligero descuido que siquiera tuvimos una foto borrosa de su presencia-

Una sonrisa amarga -carece de un sentimiento a su hija- expreso -aun a estas alturas, con la niña agonizando… está rondando el área presumiblemente para acelerar su muerte- para el detective era incomprensible, a estas alturas tomaba las palabras de All Might… su papelería sin fundamentos quizás si fue para darle un futuro lejos de su progenitor.

-¿Están seguros?- pidió Tsuragamae un poco impactado de dicha información -digo… la última vez estaban firmes que no eran familiares… ahora ¿el assasin está en el área entorno al hospital?- balbuceo con un ladrido incrédulo.

El detective se quedó pensativo reconociendo que este dato era nuevo para su colega-ahora es obvio, también All Might proporciono el dato…- se guardó el hecho que fue un descuido del héroe que fue amonestado por Aisawa -sobre el otro asunto solo son los instintos de los héroes que han tomado la guardia de la adolescente en el hospital, pero pareciera solo se está burlando de quien sea que se percate de su esencia-

-Vaya parece que todo está muy perro entorno a la joven Emiya- ladro el jefe de Hosu -admito que mi primera impresión fue que la niña aspiraba a tanto como sus prometedores compañeros…- aligero sus hombros -¿Cuánto tiempo crees que podamos retener esta información a la población?- cambio el tema.

Tsukauchi se recargo en sus rodillas -Es cuestión de tiempo- sus ojos se tornaron pañosos ante las televisoras que dejaron guardia a las afueras del hospital de kamino -es tanto el revuelo aun de manera internacional…- se burló -después de todo tomo un arma con la decisión de arrebatar la vida del villano con el que luchaba el símbolo de paz en vivo para ser visto por toda la ciudad-

La escena era la que más repetían, el tambalear del All For one por el primer disparo… la postura de la adolescente en su traje con el arma en dirección como culpable.

-No será bien tomado… solo atrasaron lo inevitable- aseguro Tsuragamae totalmente amargo de la idea de retrasar las noticias… no importaba el tiempo, el impacto negativo a los intentos de los héroes de salvarla seria el mismo.

-No los culpo, aun con el diagnostico tienen la esperanza- levanto la vista ante un curioso perro -pero aun con esto, los niños ya tienen el panorama de la situación crítica de su compañera- expreso con seriedad.

Un ladrido inconforme -¿le dijeron a los niños?- pidió haciéndose para atrás.

Afirmación cansada Tsukauchi -Admito que fue rudo de su parte…- negó -pero fue decisión de Nezu ceder el dato- rio sin diversión en sus ojos -pobres chiquillos… es una vuelta de 360° a las anhelos como héroes-

El jefe de hosu estaba de acuerdo con dicho impacto en los ideales de los aspirantes a héroes -Es una lástima- permitió consolador -pero con todo esto… parece que la prensa abandono el hecho de unir parentesco con la niña…- suspiro -nadie espera que un padre ataque a su hija- negó con vehemencia.

Era el lado positivo, que las acusaciones de aquel reportero en medio de la rueda de prensa de la academia esta tan negada a estas alturas con las sospechas que el propio Assasin arremetió contra la salud de la adolescente.

Este último dato fue cedido por parte de las autoridades para calmar un poco a la prensa.

-Fue algo muy perro- Tsuragamae acepto con un dolor de cabeza -hay tantos misterios entorno a esa niña- repitió como tantas veces desde que tomo la responsabilidad de seguirla como habían amenazado a Endeavour en el pasado.

El detective apretó los labios en acuerdo -sus documentos… su pasado… todo en ella parece señalar que está muy lejos de ser claras para nosotros- afirmo revolviéndose el cabello -creo que aun los propios héroes tratan de entenderle- fijo su atención al escritorio con ausencia.

-Agrégale sus infinitas habilidades… esto también se ha mantenido al margen del conocimiento público- saco unos papeles el jefe de policía, leyendo -es algo muy perro… pero escudos… barreras… materialización… velocidad… resistencia y fuerza son un sinfín de quirks-

-Tanto Jeanist, Tiger o Mt Lady dejaron en claro tales detalles- sonrió Tsukauchi en el recuerdo al ser el encargado de entrevistarlos después del incidente junto con muchos de los policías -cada héroe pareciera creció en interés en tomarla cuando la academia termine-

-No les cayó bien la noticia- adivino a lo que su colega acepto tristemente.

-Aun los superiores la señalaron- el detective estaba tenso de las diversas reuniones -ahora sin un símbolo de paz, sin un pilar… creen que quizás…-

-Estas bromeando- interrumpió Tsuragamae con un ladrido.

-No, ellos quieren que la niña aspire a ser uno cuando termine su formación… con su fama creciendo aun con sus métodos rudos… es evidente que todo lo hizo por el bien de otro…- levanto el rostro el detective -están desesperados por llenar el hueco que dejo la retirada del símbolo de paz-

-No confían mucho en Endeavour- el perro negó sabiendo que dicho héroe ascendió al título del No 1 -entonces admito que sin importarles sus misterios… están tratando de que el peso de ese futuro cargue alguien tan joven…- golpeteo con sus dedos el escritorio -es una lástima que quizás no lo sabremos-

XXXXX

La figura fornida de Endeavour pasaba a través de la puerta de su casa en una hora que saco dudas en su hija que lo recibía con dedicación.

Para Fuyumi quien miraba a su padre retirarse a su habitación asumiendo que a cambiarse para destrozar (otra vez) su zona de entrenamiento solo podía mirar curiosa, soltando un suspiro de resignación para bajar y cerrar la puerta que se quedó abierta.

Miro el cielo en ausencia, había tantos misterios en cuanto a los cambios de actitud de su progenitor que parecían más lúgubres con los días después del incidente de Kamino.

Pero desde ayer pareciera estar en reuniones extraoficiales (según escucho) que le dejaban una ira que sofocaba en la habitación asignada para las practicas.

-¿Fuyumi?- la voz plana de su hermano le llamo su atención, este se acercaba con ropa casual y una mochila colgando en su costado ocasionando curiosidad -después de visitar a madre… iré con Kiritsugu- expreso al sentarse en el escalón para ponerse los zapatos.

Una sonrisa orgullosa de lo responsable del menor -está bien, por favor ve con cuidado- expreso en total comprensión, siendo que también procuraba pasar al hospital durante las mañanas.

El chico la miro por encima de su hombro con una afirmación seca, Fuyumi se quedó viendo la entrada indefinido tiempo.

Su hermano no era el más expresivo desde aquel incidente en su infancia, pero ahora solo parecía acentuar esta falta de emociones con la conclusión de la guerra en Kamino… esperaba que Kiritsugu se mejorara pronto.

XXXXX

Otro día iniciaba con las luces de un buen clima, el edificio en forma de "H" con vidrios reflejando el vivido sol se abría paso ante los ojos de quienes coincidían debajo del marco de la entrada principal de aquel amplio campus solitario a causa de las vacaciones.

Ojos aburridos con líneas de su problema de resequedades a esas alturas, ya portaba una barba de días visible a la falta de su bufanda característica, pues su ropa era de vestir ya desbaratada… si el saco debajo de su brazo junto con la falta de corbata no era suficiente signo.

Aisawa Shota dio una ligera inclinación al otro colega que le tosió sangre si no fuera por sus reflejos, estaría manchado.

-Lo siento- se disculpó avergonzado un lesionado All Might levantando su mano sana (aunque vendada), con ropas similares al del descuidado colega.

-No has tenido buena semana- pidió nada interesado Shota mirando el amplio panorama abandonado del campus, sus pasos eran lo único que se escuchaba por momentos.

Un suspiro herido -Aun hay muchas personas pidiendo mi presencia para los noticieros- negó con el cansancio de tantos reporteros haciéndole las mismas preguntas cada día desde que su condición se hizo pública.

-Era predecible, el gran símbolo de paz caído- no era una burla solo una confirmación sin tacto, pasando su mano por su cabello revuelto a su condición normal.

Subiendo los escalones para entrar al edificio -no has tenido la oportunidad de ir al hospital- las puertas se abrieron, los ojos sumidos de Tashinori miraron un poco al costado.

-Solo han sido cortos- bajo la vista cansada, Aisawa apretó los puños -al igual que tú, he tenido que lidiar con la prensa- espeto inconforme de su línea de trabajo.

Un suspiro caminando por los extensos pasillos ahora vacíos -Tu al igual que Nighteye se han enfocado en la joven Emiya- señalo al detenerse en medio de uno de los corredores -no es tu culpa- volvió a repetir viendo el tensar de los hombros.

Aisawa se detuvo a unos pasos mirando de perfil -No me digas que no es mi culpa- su tono era monótono -no entiendo de razones… para mi… es así- negó cualquier consuelo aun cuando su aspecto desmejorado o hasta vagabundo era tan claro su compromiso con sus retoños era fuerte.

Más si una estaba en el hospital sin esperanzas por parte de los médicos en sobrevivir.

Cerro sus ojos negando pesimista -entiendo- aseguro comprendiendo esta parte de Aisawa -Todavía no acepto esta realidad- inquirió mirándose su mano vendada -aun cuando era mi responsabilidad que saliera indemne… mis manos no pudieron alcanzarla- apretó fuertemente admitiendo que al igual que todos, la culpa ligera había germinado en su interior.

Guardando el hecho que tampoco protegió a la familia de su maestra.

Shota lo miro en silencio no siendo alguien para consolar, solo miro al exterior a través de la ventana -Soy su inspector… por lo cual te puedo decir ¿te perdono?- atino a decir no muy convencido de ser el ideal para eso.

Negando con un voltear de ojos ante el chico que quería consolarlo cuando él no se dejaba -pero admito que me sorprendió que la joven Emiya estuviera informada de mi estado desde el inicio- hizo un gesto extraño, All Might solo podía tratar de meditar algún indicio que quizás olvidara a causa de las situaciones que superaron.

Habían sido dos reuniones desde que ocurrió el incidente con Endeavour, Nighteye, Eraserhead y el mismo tan informativas en donde cada uno actualizo sus propios datos referentes a Emiya.

Su antiguo compañero, Sir le había dicho en privado que la niña sabía todo de su quirk heredado y la unión con Midoriya… casi provocándole un infarto.

-Es astuta- Aisawa replico sacándolo de sus pensamientos de golpe, ojos resecos todavía al exterior -Solo llegamos a tener más cuestiones referentes a ella- lanzo un sonoro suspiro.

Tejiendo lo visto durante sus reuniones extracurriculares y los días de campamento sentía que solo podía juzgar una zona de todo el panorama.

All Might lo miro con severidad -solo, no nos vuelvas a ocultar información relevante… Aisawa- espeto seriamente.

La última reunión casi termina en desastre a causa de las revelaciones de Aisawa descubiertas directamente de Emiya, Endeavour era incrédulo por la falta de quirk por su parte All Might por la falsa del orfanato (con el presumible parentesco con el assasin era obvio)… solo Nighteye mantuvo la cordura siendo el mediador entre los temperamentales.

Eraserhead chasqueo lo dientes -No prometo nada- lanzo sin vergüenza provocando una ampliar de ojos del enfermo -ella confía en mí, solo les compartí los datos al ser relevantes…- bajo la vista -pero no lo volveré a hacer- ojos intensos a su compañero.

El pasillo se quedó en silencio mirando uno a otro con la tensión haciéndose más gruesa, se podía escuchar el ligero viento entre ellos en una terquedad que rivalizaba al mismo nivel.

Pero Tashinori cedió soltando un suspiro junto con su postura -Solo considéralo- accedió levantando la vista para acortar la distancia -como tú nos dijiste, ella nos necesita más que ninguno de nuestros estudiantes-

-¿Aunque no haya esperanza de que sobreviva?- Aisawa lanzo cuando paso a su lado.

All Might se detuvo un momento -no pierdas la fe, Aisawa- ofreció como único consuelo al reanudar su camino a través de los pasillos.

La falta de vivacidad rutinaria era tan pesada a estas alturas para ambos docentes quienes sentían no serían lo mismo después del campamento de verano, la pareja hizo el recorrido hasta llegar a la puerta bajo el cartel de "dirección"

Fue Tashinori quien tomo la iniciativa de tocar para ingresar a la oficina bien equipada de la dirección, donde Nezu los esperaba sentado del otro lado del amplio escritorio con Sekijirou de pie enfrente.

-Bienvenidos- educado el ratón les dio un gesto de instalarse al lado del colega del grupo B quien les dio el saludo cortes adecuado del día.

Aisawa solo tenía su atención fija en su superior -usted le dijo a mis estudiantes- acuso al poner sus manos en los bolsillos -Usted les dijo que Emiya quizás no lo logre- completo con sus ojos recriminadores.

Sekijirou miro a Tashinori por este rudo comentario para iniciar aquella convocación del ratón, para luego mirar al sentado tranquilamente al otro lado del escritorio quien parecía recibir muy bien la acusación.

Un suspiro -esto lo trataremos a parte, Aisawa- desplazo con facilidad el director enfocándose en un papel en su escritorio.

El tensar de su mandíbula ahora visible, la rigidez de sus hombros en una aparente postura descuidada pero el brillo del quirk de Shota era evidente para sus nerviosos compañeros… a pesar de los signos irritados, permitió hablar al superior.

(aunque Tashinori creyó escuchar "rata insensible")

Nezu enfoco -Sé que muchos de ustedes están haciendo un gran trabajo- unió sus manos para recargar su barbilla -Como colega héroe y director de esta academia no sé cómo agradecerles- dio con total sinceridad.

Pues aun el profesor del B tenía una ropa de vestir de otras tantas reuniones con la prensa.

-También interrumpir sus planes ahora que tienen algo de tiempo libre- agrego el director adivinando que por lo menos Aisawa y All Might quisieran pasar tiempo en el hospital -pero es necesario comenzar a avanzar en las consecuencias que traerá todo esto- expreso más de negocios.

Ninguno de los docentes interrumpió, sus gestos se trasformaron en seriedad a lo que el ratón encaro con aprobación.

-A los ojos de la sociedad, aunque continúes tu rol como educador en Yuuei… por lo menos habrá algunas opiniones disconformes- Nezu se dirigió a un decaído símbolo de paz.

Era claro al juicio del director que los problemas quizás aumentaban, pues en un inicio los ataques a los alumnos era por el motivo que All Might estaba trabajando en ese lugar… ahora que su estado de salud es publica puede que esos intentos se efectúen más agresivamente y esto traería inconformidad de los padres de familia.

-Esto hay que fortalecer- Nezu cerro sus ojos ante los planes meditados en su mente -más ahora que la joven Emiya parece ser la que recibió el mayor daño… no será bien visto por los padres de familia- saco como conjetura.

Aisawa se retuvo de interrumpir.

Inclinándose encima de su escritorio Nezu dio un respiro para concluir esa larga conversación -la amenaza no ha sido eliminada… - medito con cansancio -a partir de ahora debemos proteger, nutrir y criar a los estudiantes más firme y fuertemente que antes-

-¿Por eso les dijo de Emiya?- ya no se resistió Aisawa declarando sin pasión, lo más casual posible siendo fulminado por la mascota o solo un suspiro de lo predecible que era desde el punto de vista de sus compañeros.

Negando -no, yo vi que era prudente que ellos supieran de la posibilidad que no sobreviviera… para que se fueran dando a la idea y no tomarlo de golpe- cedió a explicar con un tono poco amable -hay algunas cosas que no se puede proteger a los alumnos… profesor Aisawa- declaro.

Bajando la vista con ausentismo, esos oscuros ojos tenían la pena -lo sé, es solo que esperaba ser yo el que les informara- accedió uniforme siendo consciente de que no podía protegerlos de los golpes de ese tipo.

-Seguro tu les dirías más rudamente, Aisawa- Sekijirou agrego sin ser broma mirando fijamente a su colega que parecía más atento al suelo -aun el director les dio la posibilidad… y no la verdad por completa de que la niña… esta desahuciada-

All Might estaba en parte de acuerdo con Aisawa, siendo el profesor representante del grupo le quitaron el derecho de dar la noticia… pero también sabia de la deficiencia de su colega con la sutileza de decir cosas delicadas.

O lo subestimaban.

Pasando su mano por la nuca, un gesto aburrido de Aisawa que era desmentido por la seriedad de su mirada -Hay algunos que ya lo saben fuera de nosotros- mostro una sonrisa amarga -han optado por aferrarse a pequeñas luces de esperanza- recordando la actitud de Togata.

La sala se quedó en silencio ante tal declaración, el propio All Might desconocía a quien se refería.

Nezu negó -pero nos estamos desviando- declaro volviendo al tema -quiero poner en marcha un plan mío al que he estado dando vueltas, ahora más que nunca…- se recargo en su sillón exponiendo un documento para ser visto -Blood y yo nos encargaremos de los chicos de la clase B…- indico -y All Might junto con Eraserhead de la clase A- ordeno llamándolos por su nombre de héroes -para que visiten sus hogares… les ruego su cooperación… y Aisawa, aprovecha el momento para enfrentar el estado emocional de tu grupo- aconsejo.

XXXXX

Era un hogar humilde con la esencia hogareña en todo su esplendor, Midoriya Izuku al lado de su madre les daban la bienvenida notablemente nerviosos a los profesores en vestimenta algo formal donde Eraserhead había optado por recoger el cabello que normalmente enmarcaría su rostro en un medio peinado.

Había sido limpiado con diligencia, cada artículo puesto para dar una apariencia impecable a sus esperados invitados… una sonrisa forzada pero amable en ambos rostros parecidos, aunque para ojos de los profesores era evidente que su alumno tenía signos de falta de sueño.

All Might y Eraserhead compartieron miradas cuando sus anfitriones le dieron la espalda, una silenciosa discusión sobre dichos signos pequeños.

Inko no podía evitar sentirse perturbada por tales presencias de héroes profesionales en su domicilio humilde, su hijo compartía el nerviosismo dando indicio de su parentesco y similitudes de personalidad.

En el pequeño comedor al que fueron dirigidos se les fue ofrecido un poco de té que fue bien recibido, Aisawa paso fácilmente de analizar los poster de All Might por el contrario de su compañero quien parecía divertido ligeramente.

Aisawa tomo la palabra -le han informado con anterioridad del motivo de nuestra visita- expreso meneando con ausencia la bebida ofrecida -sobre el plan de trasladar a todos los estudiantes a los dormitorios de la academia- levanto la vista.

Inko brinco por la intensidad de la mirada, su hijo apretó su mano algo divertido de lo intimidante que podía ser para la gente nueva su profesor.

Suspiro para obligar a bajo sus nervios -Bueno, sobre eso…- tomo una postura más seria la señora Midoriya -estoy en contra-

Los profesores no reaccionaron ante la contundente negativa por el contrario de la ama de casa quien explicaba sus motivos al hijo quien parecía ser el único conmocionado abiertamente.

-Por cómo están las cosas en este momento en Yuuei… no hay hada que inspire la suficiente confianza en mí… para que yo sea capaz de confiarle a mi hijo- a pesar de que las lágrimas estaban por escaparse de sus ojos, la madre de familia estaba dispuesta a denegar la petición.

Izuku había saltado de su lugar con el nervio de los sentimientos de su madre -mamá…- dijo sobre aliento.

-No importa cuán grandioso sean ustedes como héroes… eso no cambia las cosas en nada- Inko apretaba sus puños ahora encima de la mesa -luego esta esa niña, Emiya… si no fuera por ella quizás sería peor el escenario para mi hijo…- las lágrimas se escurrían abiertamente -como puedo dejar a mi hijo asistir a una academia que deja a sus estudiantes en la línea de fuego- espeto rudamente.

La tensión creció -Señora Midoriya…- intento All Might mientras Aisawa apretó su brazo denegando, no cuando Izuku comenzó a expresarse.

-Midoriya siéntate- Shota ordeno haciendo brincar a ambos Midoriyas quienes por alguna razón obedecieron -entiendo sus dudas… no tengo más que decir que respetare sus decisiones- su tono pareciera aburrido pero ocultaba un tinte de lamento por la perdida.

Inko se puso nerviosa -no es como si fuera a truncar sus deseos- agrego nerviosa -simplemente puede haber otra academia que logre cumplir las expectativas sin ponerlo en riesgo- moqueo un poco pero firme.

Hubo un silencio extenso entre los profesores y anfitriones tratando de llegar a la calma, Izuku salió corriendo siendo seguido por su madre para solo topárselo en la puerta.

-Está bien- agrego confiado mostrando una carta -no tiene por qué ser Yuuei- expreso mostrando la carta donde alguien lo había hecho un héroe (Kouta) -eso hizo que todo valiera la pena…- apretó el escrito con decisión en sus ojos -yo... Cumpliré ese camino que le prometí a Emiya… no importa si no es en Yuuei-

Aisawa amplio sus ojos conmovido por esta fuerza en su estudiante no sorprendiéndole en nada que All Might tomara su forma musculosa para inclinarse realizando una promesa de dar la vida por la formación de Izuku.

-Tal y como está la situación en este momento, la reputación de Yuuei esta empañada por la inseguridad…- el tono de Eraserhead era inflexible pero sus ojos mostraban el mismo coraje por el que era conocido -de momentos somos incapaces de solucionarlo- admitió mientras el símbolo de paz se desinflaba en el acto -sin embargo como héroes de la academia estamos haciendo todo lo que está en nuestras manos para cambiar eso- dijo pensativo mirando la mesa -pero mas que fijarse en "como" están las cosas actualmente en la academia… Señora Midoriya… quisiera que viera "como serán" de ahora en adelante…- enfoco a los anfitriones seriamente.

Eraserhead se puso de pie tomando la misma postura que el símbolo de paz- así que por favor permítanos entregar todo lo que tengamos para hacer crecer al joven Izuku- agrego con la frente en el suelo.

-Y aun a costa de mi propia vida… voy a protegerlo y educarlo- agrego All Might.

Ver a los dos profesores era algo que trajo un nudo en la garganta del adolescente, su madre sintió las piernas débiles cayendo de rodillas.

-No puedo aceptar esto…- expreso al extender la mano -usted después de todo… es la razón de vivir de Izuku- agrego con un ligero suspiro -no es que tenga algo en contra de la academia ni nada de eso… todo lo que deseo para Izuku es que sea feliz…- cerro sus ojos con la conclusión de todo esto.

Aisawa levantaba su rostro al igual que Tashinori enfrentando a la ama de casa quien parecía dispuesta a ceder.

-No debe sacrificar su vida, sin importar que…- Inko expreso -debe seguir viviendo mientras cuida y enseña a mi hijo, hasta que alcance su máximo potencial- cerro sus ojos en dolor -¿puede cumplirme eso?- pregunto directamente.

Volviendo a agacharse All might no podía contener su alivio -yo se lo juro-

Inko bajo la vista -sobre la niña Emiya… se por mi hijo su condición- se dirigió a Eraserhead quien opto por sentarse en el suelo -¿no hay nada que pueda hacer por ella?- pidió con los ojos enrojecidos del esfuerzo para no llorar más.

Eraserhead la miro con amabilidad -quisiera que pudiera yo mismo poder hacer algo por ella- miro el suelo con ausencia vibrando de impotencia -después de todo… si no fuera por sus esfuerzos…- no termino las palabras apretando sus propios puños.

Izuku fue la primera vez en ver a su profesor de esa manera, reflexionaba que a pesar de las asperezas entre ambos… había una buena relación que era empañada por la situación actual -lo lamento tanto profesor- expreso interrumpiendo.

-No es tu culpa, joven Midoriya- agrego el símbolo de paz levantándose para dar un apretón en el hombro del adolescente quien ahora lloraba por el cumulo de emociones que ya arrastraba.

Inko apretó la mano del profesor Aisawa exaltando el entorno e interrumpiendo -no debe culparse profesor- aclamo con calma obligando una sonrisa -Mi Izuku me ha contado tanto de ella… que puedo decirle que sin importar sus esfuerzos… ella hubiera hecho lo que quisiera- trato de aliviar.

Izuku parecía avergonzado ante el desplante burlón de Tashinori de lo bien que parecía conocer a alguien que apenas trato.

Aisawa miro su mano apresada por las regordetas de la señora, pero sentía la tibieza del gesto -admito que es la verdad, esos niños lograran que envejezca antes de tiempo- lanzo no evitando mandar una mirada mordaz a su estudiante quien parecía voltear nervioso -pero… Emiya era mi…- una palmadita en su mano lo interrumpió.

Inko lanzo un suspiro amable -no se torture profesor… sin importar lo que los médicos digan…- miro con firmeza -yo espero que ella se levante… usted debe aguardar por ella- sugirió -igual tu Izuku- miro por encima de su hombro repitiendo lo mismo que decía a su hijo desde que llego con la noticia.

Un suspiro rendido ante la fuerza de esa señora y su optimismo, Eraserhead no era para recibir consuelos aun cuando All Might lo intento durante su estancia en la montaña antes del fiasco de rescate -está bien- negó divertido.

XXXXX

Las sombras de una oscuridad infinita, en medio de esto ajeno a la frialdad de su medio ambiente un niño flotaba quieto con sus ojos carentes de emociones.

Un short oscuro con una playera sin mangas del mismo tono, cabello haciendo juego con esos ojos… piel algo morena a causa de la exposición del sol con sus labios en una mueca recta e indiferente.

Emiya Kiritsugu en una imagen de cuando vivía en la isla Alimango con Noritaka.

-¿No quieres regresar?- una voz suave retumbo entre las sombras, solo una contracción entre las cejas fue visible en el inmutable infante como único signo.

-No- fue su respuesta mientras a su espalda se iluminaban algunos circuitos mágicos invadiendo todo el lugar, Kiritsugu no mostro curiosidad o se dejó aplastar por la atmosfera cargada de electricidad mágica.

Un silencio con el crepitar de la magia donde un área más al fondo se podía ver el daño con el oscurecer de los circuitos expandiéndose como mancha -hay gente que te espera-

La respuesta no vino del joven mago, por el contrario solo suavizo su gesto fiero -no me esperan- replico fríamente.

-Ellos lo hacen- corrigió la voz totalmente en calma -Ellos te aprecian- la gracia engañosa entre el desastre de los circuitos que llenaban el espacio volviéndolo algo caótico.

Una mueca soberbia los ojos dispararon un brillo amargo-Aprecian que soy útil… no es nada sentimental-

No hubo nada más que el ambiente empeorando como áreas eléctricas apagándose una a una-¿Te niegas a verlo?-

La oscuridad lo envolvió mientras ahora su propio cuerpo era invadido por una sombra, cerró los ojos resignado-no niego algo que no me pertenece- fue su respuesta cuando no hubo nada en ese espacio para alentarlo a aferrarse más.

XXXXX

Era tan repentino esta lluvia empañando los días excelentes, tan inusual por lo cual muchos acreditaron al cambio climático… cuando Aisawa llego a su casa, arrastro los pies en la entrada maldiciendo el desastre que estaba dejando como rastro por su piso.

En la mesita al lado del recibidor donde se recargaba para quitarse los zapatos empapados, una pila de periódicos estaban apilados en total desinterés… los diferentes titulares que cambiaban desde el día en que sucedió la guerra de Kamino.

Subió las escaleras entre las sombras, demasiado adiestrado para encender los focos… sus ojos pronto se acostumbraron hasta llegar a su habitación refugiándose en el baño con el objetivo de secarse del infierno mojado en el que llego.

Los truenos se escuchaban en el exterior, el viento fuerte golpeaba las gotas de lluvia en los vidrios de su ventana haciendo eco en los pasillos de ese hogar solitario.

La luz proveniente de la habitación del baño iluminaba un cuarto sencillo de una cama desarreglada, pronto salió con ropa seca… un pantalón holgado negro con una camisa sin mangas dejando ver unos brazos llenos de algunas cicatrices y fortificados… se acercó para encender la luz.

Miro desapasionado su lugar, para buscar en los cajones una liga que sujetara su cabello en un peinado desordenado en su nuca para finalizar con un suspiro dejándose caer en la cama -no fueron buenos días- expreso totalmente fatigado de sus jornadas de peregrino en cada hogar de sus alumnos.

Levanto su mano para extenderse enfrente de él, cada padre de familia estaba inquieto durante las diferentes entrevistas… algunos fueron fáciles de llevar otros no tantos sin embargo… no los culpaba… no después de enterarse que Emiya quizás no sobrevivirá.

Y ella… no había dado señas de siquiera despertar.

No era optimista en negación como el niño Togata (no quería señalar que Todoroki se desvió por ese camino).

Pero al final cada uno de sus preciados niños tomaron la responsabilidad de confiar en la academia, regresar para ser educados en el camino del heroísmo con esa simple muestra… ellos como docentes tenían la obligación de ofrecerles el mejor trato.

Tapo su rostro cansado de todo esto, ha sido un infierno de ciclo y las vacaciones pintaron lo mismo ocasionándole un cumulo de presiones.

Pero había logrado ser el consuelo para los más afectados por la realidad de los héroes -espero serles de utilidad- no era una persona sensible pero se lució en tratar de aligerar las penas de sus alumnos.

Para sorpresa de All Might.

No podía permitirse ser consolado por algún padre de familia… no después de la señora Midoriya… tenia orgullo después de todo.

Había escuchado por Nighteye que el niño Togata y Todoroki habían estado asistiendo diariamente en el hospital -¿Cuánto ha pasado?- se preguntó cubriendo su rostro con un bostezo decidido a alistarse para salir no importaba lo cansado que estaba.

No logro levantarse por completo cuando su puerta se escuchó causándole un ligero arquear de ceja en dirección a la salida de su habitación, siendo alguien antisocial no creía en las visitas… menos de sus vecinos… pero con la posibilidad que sea alguien del pequeño círculo que se formó en torno a Emiya se puso de pie.

-Que descortés- murmuro agitando su cabello todavía humedecido, ojos aburridos para caminar sin prisa por las escaleras -VOOY- grito fastidiado de la fuerza innecesaria que estaban aplicando.

Cuando llego al descanso de las escaleras brinco ante el vibrar de su teléfono en el bolso, entrecerró sus ojos negando ante la costumbre adolescente de traer ese aparato a cualquier lado… miro la puerta que pareciera había dejado de ser tocada para dirigir su atención a la pantalla iluminada.

"Endeavour" reluciente le provoco que arqueara la ceja, desde la fatídica reunión el sujeto literalmente le había dejado de molestar.

No es como si lo hiciera, después de todo.

Lanzo un suspiro para descender de un brinco dirigiéndose a la puerta ante el crujir de unos pasos pesados que lo tensaron, puso la llamada en espera para abrir la entrada con un bate que había cogido en algún punto del camino.

El viento frio lo golpeo con ligeras gotas del agua ahora más violenta, limpiándose el líquido maldijo al payaso que vino a hacerle una broma… entonces algo estaba en el suelo provocando que se pusiera de cuclillas para examinarlo con cuidado.

-Qué demonios es esto- espeto acusador removiéndolo con su bate, era una pieza lujosa que pareciera tener su ligero brillo propio entre la tormenta… decidiendo tocarlo con los dedos el frio acero dorado esmaltado con azul con la punta más oscura con letras extranjeras gravadas en el centro.

Sintiendo un cosquilleo que le hizo lagrimear sus ojos provocando que apartara su toque como si el objeto lo hubiera quemado.

-Es una funda- alguien hablo obligándolo a dar un salto para señalar con su bate en el costado -lo siento por asustarlo-dijo nervioso con el rostro oculto solo una pesada gabardina costosa oscura cubierta por un plástico transparente era visible -soy el Señor Campbell… un placer… ¿Aisawa Shota?- pregunto en un tono extranjero obvio no frecuentaba el japonés.

Su teléfono totalmente olvidado para el héroe borrador sumamente desconfiado -quien es usted y como me conoce- espeto sin bajar su "arma" maldiciendo el dejar su bufanda en la habitación.

-Bueno, soy el señor Campbell- repitió divertido sin moverse de las sombras de su pequeño cobertizo -lo conozco porque mi clienta me lo informo- expreso como si le entendiera -ahora si pudiera firmarme en su ausencia- dio con una tabla y una pluma.

Obvio Aisawa estaba lejos de firmar nada entrecerrando sus ojos hostiles -quien es su cliente- inquirió con los brazos cruzados.

El hombre señalo una parte de la hoja sorprendentemente seca -es un fastidio el agua- expreso siendo su quirk el que mantenía el documento invulnerable a las inclemencias -pero aquí puede ver su nombre-

Decir que ver a "Emiya Kiritsugu" campante encima de una cantidad descabellada de dinero era un shock para el humilde héroe (que no podía imaginar gastarse tanto dinero por un servicio que le dejaba una cosa extraña tirada en el suelo).

-Lamento la tardanza, le puede decir a mi clienta… que las excavaciones tuvieron que moverse… aun nuestro arqueólogo de base se rehusaba a moverse sin examinar todo a detalle- rio un poco el hombre viendo como su documento era firmado con lentitud -fue un gran avance tal descubrimiento, pero como su petición era condicionada que le dejáramos la funda…- suspiro demostrando la negativa de hacerlo.

Así que por eso era el detalle entregado con tanto desdén… ellos no querían soltarlo.

Suspiro ante tantas cosas que pareciera esa niña ha hecho a sus espaldas ¿de dónde obtuvo tal cantidad? -espera… ella les dijo sobre mí- pidió con el ceño fruncido.

Una burla de Campbell -No me interesa sus motivos… pero usted era su segunda opción de entrega…- negó con un suspiro -ya que su vivienda parecía abandonada- se encogió de hombros desinteresado.

Así que esto fue mucho antes de que se cambiara con los Todoroki, reflexiono Aisawa mirando la funda que estaba en sus pies con acusación -Bien, gracias- iba a inclinarse para tomarla.

-Le sugiero que use guantes- Campbell expreso dando la espalda mostrando un sombrero de copa sus rasgos nada visibles a Shota -tiene un don para perturbar los quirks- expreso con aburrimiento.

Ante esto retiro su toque, era por eso que sus ojos sintieron cosquilleo incómodo.

-Pero creo que mi clienta por algo lo solicito… después de todo, Avalon es conocida por sus propiedades curativas…- agrego Campbell caminando lejos.

-Espere…- ante esto Aisawa salto debajo de la lluvia, pero su celular volvió a vibrar recordándole que tenia una llamada pendiente.

Levanto la vista y aquel vehículo que estaba estacionado enfrente se había marchado, dejándolo con la interrogante del objeto en su puerta ¿era posible?… negó para resignarse a contestar debajo del techo aunque ahora más mojado de como llego.

Miro la funda con escepticismo aunque le hubiera causado un cosquilleo... ¿era imposible? quiso convencerse para obligarse a olvidarle y enfocarse en su celular.

"Endeavour" nuevamente.

-espero que…- su queja airada se detuvo ante la orden -espera… habla más despacio- se quejó al patear sin ceremonia a esa mentada Avalon rebotando en el escalón para ser saltada con desinterés -debes estar bromeando- se detuvo en seco.

Pero no lo era, no cuando Endeavour estaba en las afueras del hospital de Kamino o por lo menos donde la estructura debería de encontrarse… pues ahora era remplazada por una extraña cúpula oscura de grandes proporciones cubriendo el edificio.

Sin saber que una Reality Marble estaba establecida.

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo.

Bueno ¡la versión de Avalon en ese mundo! Después de todo en su viaje como assasin debió de haberse topado con información de dicha funda como para decidir el probar encontrarla.

Que tantos negocios tenia Kiritsugu para poder costear ese tipo de expediciones… bueno no cobro barato en un inicio y es alguien que pudo amoldar su dinero.

¿Por qué la policía no investiga eso? No se, quizás subestiman los ingresos de una niña… ahora quizás no lo hagan tanto… claro si Aisawa les dice.

Sobre el trato de Aisawa a Avalon... quizas no conozca a fondo la leyenda del rey arturo... y tache de mentiroso al señor Campbell... ¿o le creera?

Aquí ya hubo avance de historia… pero también el inicio de una saga extra antes del ingreso a la academia.

Neah20 fuera….


	31. Chapter 31

Guardián 31

La noche era oscura a causa de la gran carga de nubes que predecían una larga lluvia por venir, el viento fresco era indicio que las gotas estaban por hacer su aparición mientras las líneas delgadas y torcidas de los rayos hacían su camino en los cielos.

Gran Torino cruzaba sus brazos en su uniforme de héroe al filo de la azotea, sus ojos sabios atentos al horizonte percatándose que la lluvia ya había iniciado en esa dirección con toda su fuerza -linda noche- expreso a la ligera buscando debajo de su ubicación actual.

Se podía divisar aquel reportero extranjero que había hecho su campaña fuera del hospital con la intención de ser el primero en recibir noticias -no entienden- negó algo frustrado de sus insistencias a una información que estaba seguro seria compartido en cualquier momento.

Pasteo un poco su boca saboreando una cena que planeaba de regreso a casa… adivinando que su relevo estaba por llegar -Snipe espero que no llegues tarde- espeto con desdén ante la idea de pasar más hambre si el sujeto en cuestión se atrasa.

Fue una rotación de vigilancia total administrada entre Endeavour y Nighteye quienes con sus respectivos rasgos administrativos habían hecho una rutina que llenaba todos los espacios para no dejar solo el hospital.

Aunque con los problemas que ha tenido Todoroki en consecuencia a la retirada de Tashinori, el hombre de fuego ya venía tarde a suplir a Sir de su vigilia.

Había sido un mar de incertidumbre social que les pesaba a los héroes de sobremanera.

-¿Qué planeas assasin?- expreso con odio ante ese sujeto que le hizo daño a la niña en su protección, era tan despiadado que no hay respeto por la sangre… se preguntó con el mismo dolor de recordar a la familia de su amiga.

Soltó un largo suspiro bajando la mirada ausente, se percató en un segundo por el rabillo del ojo que algo se acercaba en un silbido veloz en una estela de energía entre colores rojos -que demo…- se interrumpió ante el crujir de la pared del pequeño cuarto de escaleras de esa azotea.

El aire se cargó de alguna atmosfera pesada supliendo la fresca y húmeda natural… el cemento empezó a cuartearse en raíz de esa pequeña construcción mientras filos de espadas crecían desde el interior abriéndose paso en todo el amplio del piso obligando a Torino a saltar.

Con el viento árido golpeando el sentido del héroe pro al cambio de altitud presencio los destrozos con el crujir de los vidrios en el camino de las espadas abriéndose paso en todo el edificio con los gritos de los civiles desorientados.

Contuvo el aliento ante lo irreal de la escena para aterrizar unos pisos abajo con torpeza en uno de esos filos tan firmes en la pared de la fachada del hospital, era un escalofrió pasando a través de su espalda la sensación bajo sus pies.

-Dios- dijo al recargarse en la pared cuarteada con la incertidumbre del lugar donde aterrizo, el viento sofocante plagaba sus sentidos era como estar en un desierto pero ahora su atención estaba en analizar la estructura a su alcance.

Ilógico ver objetos de ese tipo que aunque carecían de apariencia lejos del negro delineado con rojo, espadas creciendo desde el interior al exterior era un quirk inédito en toda la historia… seguro las bases del edificio habían sido tocados con este ataque irregular.

Hubo un pensamiento agudo en su mente ¿era una bala? Si lo era entonces este tipo de habilidad estaba destinado a hacer objeto a los seres vivos ¿Qué tipo de cruel quirk y su portador lo usarían de esa manera? Fueron preguntas en su mente saturada de ideas descabelladas de lo que sería verlo haciendo efecto en alguna persona.

Mirando la pared entonces sus sentidos enfocaron el entorno, no había nada en su oído solo los gritos del interior con la oscuridad profunda y sofocante que parecían engullirlos, el crujir de espadas creciendo todavía en los pisos inferiores de esa fachada era algo que complementaba este ambiente.

Torino trato de enfocar más allá hasta que todo parecía iluminarse repentinamente obligándolo a cerrar los ojos por la repentina luz ¿luz? Abrió con un jadeo de lo que presenciaba… las personas miraban por las ventanas señalando algo que no era real según su juicio.

Amplio panorama árido con la luminosidad de un cielo rojo -¿Dónde estamos?- Torino fue lo que atino a decir en un silbido incrédulo pero casi haciendo eco como en una cueva.

Grandes engranes daban vuelta con pereza colgados en la nada de ese cielo apocalíptico, la tierra fuera de la banqueta del hospital tomo un tinte oscuro lleno de una esencia de muerte vegetal plagado de miles de espadas que figuraban un panteón abandonado.

Un viento acompañaba este nuevo lugar que parecía ser toda la extensión del hospital, donde había un parque ahora no había nada más que ese inhóspito panorama.

Sus sentidos se dispararon cuando el detonar de armas empezó a hacer eco alertando a quienes estaban embobados juzgando este "quirk" que podían asumir era alucinaciones.

Torino miro hacia la parte superior juzgando si podía saltar, pero tenía prioridades como héroe confiando en que Snipe se haría cargo hasta que llegara al punto de conflicto… ahora tenía civiles que calmar por el pánico comenzando a propagarse en los pasillos.

Salto al interior de la ventana cercana adivinando que estaba por lo menos en el segundo piso-Cálmense…. Hay héroes en el edificio- advirtió a la señora cuyo paciente era un hijo en coma.

Esta le dio un chillido cuando otra detonación hizo eco, el anciano dio una sonrisa consoladora con ligeras palmadas para ir directo a la puerta con la intención de pasar la voz.

Salió al pasillo oscuro siendo recibido por el desorden, el estallar de vidrios era perceptible junto con el derribar de escombros según juzgaba en la ventana cercana al pasillo que recorría con urgencia.

Se abrió paso en una velocidad respetable esquivando por segundos los diferentes obstáculos derribados en el piso con destino a la parte superior a través de las escaleras -así que entro por la azotea- se maldijo al ser el lugar original en el que estaba.

Gran Torino tomo la labor de sugerir a quien sea que se le atravesara mantenerse dentro de las habitaciones, si era necesario juntarse varios en una misma sala consumiéndole tiempo.

Miro el amplio pasillo de las escaleras notando con esfuerzo como la parte superior estaba derribada por completo resistiendo a caer en los otros pisos por ligeros hilos -Jeanist- adivino dicho logro para que no cediera el techo truncando una salida que pudiera ser utilizada para evacuar.

Afirmo saltando de barandal a barandal con agilidad que desmiente su edad, hasta llegar al último piso en el cual abrió la puerta para llegar a la amplia sala donde Beast Jeanist le regresaba la mirada con urgencia.

Ahora era un lugar accidentado donde las quemaduras del último berrinche de Endeavour se aferraban a la pintura, pero esto no era la prioridad al ingresar con cuidado a su colega.

-¿Qué sucedió?- pidió el héroe de mezclilla cuando el viejo le dio alcance, mirando desde su altura al colega.

Negando -no lo sé, fue repentino… solo puedo decir que quizás, estamos bajo efecto de varios quirks- adivino con un ceño prominente -estaba en la azotea cuando tuve que desalojar- explico escuetamente.

El héroe numero 4 acababa de llegar cuando todo se desato, fue cuestión de segundos antes de que se vio obligado a intervenir para que las escaleras no cayeran bajo un peso desconocido -quizás varios hombres estén en el edificio… el assasin no está solo- pudo sacar como conjetura al mirar detrás del mostrador los cuerpos de las enfermeras que había encontrado.

El anciano miro con pesar dicho escenario sangriento, recibiendo una negativa de su compañero pasando a salir del área con el cuidado del interior oscuro iluminado con la luz roja de ese cielo artificial.

La batalla era más vivida a sus oídos mientras saltaban los escombros que evidenciaba que era la parte donde inicio todo el conflicto si las paredes derribadas o balas injertadas en el suelo no eran evidencia.

Camillas volcadas, puertas abiertas mostrando salas vacías… era una fortuna que era privado ese piso, porque quizás hubiera más víctimas mortales que encontrar.

La pelea estaba cercas pero ahora los héroes se inclinaban al encontrar los pies de dos doctores, al verlos de cercas un camino de sangre hasta donde estaban sentados con sus rostros caídos ocultándolo a la vista… pronto se hizo evidente la falta de vida.

Con un agujero en sus pechos respectivamente, quizás recibidos de frente con evidente brutalidad.

-No puedo creer que ataque civiles desarmados- expreso negativo Torino cerrando sus ojos ante las bajas, sentía su pecho cargado de impotencia como héroe profesional.

El rubio de mezclilla negó -no es tiempo- recordó al señalar al fondo del pasillo -sería prudente que uno se quedara a vigilar que los pisos inferiores estén seguros- planeo con calculo brillando en su único ojo visible.

Torino suspiro -sí, sería sensato- miro el único ojo visible de Beast -protege a los civiles si te parece bien… tu quirk es más efectivo para cualquier eventualidad- pidió.

El héroe numero 4 no era para quedarse atrás, pero si lo requería su prioridad eran salvar las vidas de los civiles como ultima defensa.

Ambos se pusieron de pie mientras Jeanist maniobraba los cuerpos encontrados para instalarlos en la sala donde acamparía… ambos héroes compartieron un vistazo para separarse, pero no dieron tantos pasos cuando el crujir del cemento los obligo a voltear al lugar donde habían estado.

Fue estruendoso ante el romper del cemento, la cortina de polvo se elevaba cubriendo por un momento el entorno tensando a los profesionales que esperaban algún indicio de hostilidad en rígidos segundos de incertidumbre.

Fue claro para ambos cuando se acentuó el desastre del derrumbe con el eco de disparos como fondo, Torino lo identifico en un segundo -¿Sir Nighteye?- llamo con sorpresa.

Ojos dorados le dieron un desplante desde donde descansaba entre escombros, una varilla había hecho su camino en su mano pero no le perturbo su gesto… el cansancio era tan notable en su aspecto demacrado.

El porte idéenme característico del héroe cuyo estereotipo era de un hombre asalariado… estaba en ruinas.

Su camisa parecía rasgada mostrando un cuerpo amoldado cuyo corte escurría líneas delgadas de sangre, lentes doblados que eran un milagro estuvieran en su lugar y un cabello desordenado mientras su frente portaba el sudor del esfuerzo.

Nighteye los miro un largo momento pero regreso su atención a la dirección donde había sido proyectado, poniéndose de pie para cubrir su herida recién hecha con la corbata que se arrancó sin ceremonia.

-¿Cuántos son?- Jeanist pidió retrasando su retirada a la sala, ojos calculadores chocaron en un sinfín de planes que podía trazar con ese tipo de información.

En su altura el hombre de negocios no movió su atención al agujero donde salió -solo uno- su tono de voz era rasposa, ahora el anciano miraba que el cuello del colega tenia abolladuras indicio de haber sido ahorcado a una gran presión.

Torino boqueo -imposible- expreso con la máscara profesional puesta.

Negando -es algo irreal- acepto ajustando la corbata en su herida recién hecha -pero solo un hombre está dando problemas a dos profesionales- gruño en total disgusto con el eco de las armas de fuego a lo lejos.

Jeanist se obligó a la calma -un villano que quizás subestimamos- expreso amargamente pues él había sido parte táctica de varios planes hechos por la policía para atrapar al famoso Assasin.

-Beast Jeanist, evacua a los civiles a los primeros pisos… aun el exterior es incierto sin tener cubierta para protegerse- Nighteye dijo con esfuerzo en su garganta lastimada, comenzó a andar entre los escombros ajeno a sus compañeros -con tu quirk puede que aunque sea esos pisos se mantengan en pie- ideo sabiendo lo inestable que se estaba volviendo.

El hombre de mezclilla no tuvo la oportunidad de replicar que el mismo había pensado eso cuando aquel hombre estricto desapareció en ese agujero, Torino le dio una despedida para ingresar detrás de su colega.

El sabor de su sangre era algo ya natural para el hombre de negocios, el tensar de sus huesos o los dolores adormilados por la adrenalina -Gran Torino necesito que ayudes a evacuar a Emiya- ordeno mientras caminaban entre las diversas salas que había atravesado con su espalda ahora lesionada pero ignorada -los niños están con ella- admitió con preocupación oculta.

El viejo se tensó mirando incrédulo -pensé que se habían marchado- admitió pero no era tiempo para conversar por qué tan tarde estaban esos chicos en el lugar, no cuando el sonido de detonaciones crecían en violencia cercana.

Un silencio cayo como manta entre el duo quien se apresuró a acortar la distancia en ese largo camino que había hecho Nighteye, un cuerpo se derrumbaba a unos pasos en un desorden entre piedras.

Snipe tenía media mascara arrancada mostrando su aspecto civil ensangrentado… aquel sombrero vaquero no había indicios o la pesada capa hecha jirones donde agujeros de aspecto de balas eran notables.

-Demonios- Torino se inclinó para tratar de encontrar un indicio de vida, con alivio percatándose que era ligero el pulso bajo sus dedos.

Unos pasos se escucharon de la dirección hostil -¿Evacuarla? Se sobrestiman- una voz grave interrumpió cubierto entre las sombras de la siguiente habitación.

Gran Torino apretó la mandíbula esperando a que el invasor se mostrara, siendo un mundo de quirk los rasgos exóticos no eran relevantes a su juicio.

Un gesto rudo con una línea delgada en sus labios y un fruncir despectivo en sus cejas níveas con un corte casi al ras del blanco cabello donde líneas finas en su cien afeitadas, la piel era una tonalidad oscura con un traje negro donde la parte superior era un simple chaleco que dejaba ver un tonificado pecho… dos armas una en cada mano colgaban lánguidamente.

Tenía una postura imponente a pesar de los propios daños que pudieran juzgar, la suciedad no era nada mientras ojos profundos los enfocaban con clara burla en lo dicho.

-Torino saca a Snipe a los pisos inferiores- Nighteye dio un paso enfrente cubriendo a sus compañeros.

Un arqueo de ceja del invasor -¿Seguro?- espeto hostil siendo ignorado.

Torino dio un desplante a ambos tomando la decisión de ajustar el cuerpo del héroe caído con la urgencia de moverlo a ser tratado en los pisos inferiores… ojos sin emociones del "villano" parecían desplazar su pupila en ligera atención con el hombre de negocios dispuesto a saltar en el camino si quisiera ir detrás de ellos.

-Están en mi mundo… nadie aquí saldrá vivo- expreso sin emoción alzando un revolver de aspecto rudo en su dirección -una consecuencia a quienes están envueltos con ella aun de manera indirecta - su labio se arqueaba en una sonrisa torcida -no se preocupen, cazare a todos los que estén relacionados y fuera de aquí… no quedara nadie con vida que la recuerde- esos ojos eran peligrosos en amenaza.

Nighteye se ajustó sus lentes chuecos analizando esta amenaza con astucia a pesar de la situación -no permitiré que avances más allá de mi- expreso austeramente -assasin-

El invasor no se perturbo -creo que me estas confundiendo con otra persona- inquirió aburrido ajustando un arma en su agarre -no soy assasin… - el click del arma en preparación al héroe que se preparaba con sus sellos - soy la bestia de alaya- el timbre era grueso y oscuro en su voz listo para disparar a su objetivo.

El héroe pro no mostro el shock del término, no cuando el escenario desastroso se volvió a reanudar.

XXXXX

Tsukauchi apenas llego a la recepción cuando el edificio se sacudió de manera intermitente con el parpadear de las luces que fueron muriendo, la tormenta que iniciaría afuera fue sofocada en un silencio crujiente mientras se sostenía en la mesa.

Todo se detuvo en penumbra mientras a través de las ventanas las luces rojizas ingresaban con el pánico de los que esperaban, la puerta se abrió de golpe mostrando a un asustado reportero cuyo pie estaba cortado arrastrando a su camarógrafo quien parecía llevo la peor parte al estar inconsciente.

Fueron minutos de sobresalto donde el detective se tomó la tarea de tranquilizarlos, con un suspiro de adrenalina decidió mantenerse en la puerta con el arma desenfundada… se guardó su sorpresa ante el panorama que suplía la ciudad en el exterior.

Sin señal de celulares, luz o cualquier oportunidad para pedir ayuda al exterior.

Las detonaciones hacían eco repentinamente, el sacudir más violento que lo obligo a sorprenderse que la lucha estaba llevándose a cabo en la parte superior.

Había nerviosismo cuando algunos lo miraron con interrogante pero también suplica de que los protegiera, como policía pareciera ser su consuelo… afirmando a las personas acumuladas en la sala que se agitaba con la violencia de la parte superior… se dirigió a la escalera dispuesto a ser de apoyo.

Pero alguien se atravesó en su camino, el uniforme de reportero con rasgos extranjeros reconociéndolo al ser el único que había persistido en la puerta del hospital cuya venda sobresalía de su pierna recién tratada-nos puede decir que está pasando- pidió con un sudor por el esfuerzo de obligarse a realizar su trabajo.

Lo iba a despedir cuando la puerta de las escaleras se abrió de golpe mostrando a civiles siendo respaldados por doctores o enfermeras arrastrando las diferentes herramientas médicas dispersándose ante los ojos de los que ya estaban ahí.

Pronto al final de este inédito desplazamiento de tantos enfermos, los hilos invisibles de alguien conocido eran el cierre de esta evacuación donde el piso estaba saturado del olor a antiséptico flotando entre los ruidos de los murmullos ya a volumen audible.

-Beast Jeanist- llamo con curiosidad, este le dio un desplante desapasionado para mirar el entorno con el polvo de las grietas entre la baldosa del techo haciéndose presente.

El reportero parecía anotar con entusiasmo en su libreta cualquier noticia, por lo cual Tsukauchi le lanzo un desplante al héroe pro para desplegarse lejos de este hombre… no paso un reporte detallado cuando la puerta se volvió a abrir con Torino gritando por un doctor arrastrando a Snipe.

Para el astuto y adolorido profesional de los medios de comunicación internacional… Walker Cross amplio sus ojos no cuadrando la escena donde el detective se agrupaba con los otros héroes profesionales mientras Snipe era tratado con urgencia.

¿Qué sucedía? Era este un ataque del famoso assasin ¿Quién lo apoyaba? Seria este el inicio de otra agrupación de villanos… miles de conjeturas en la mente ágil de historias del joven Walker quien no le importo ser despedido por esos responsables de la seguridad pública.

Por su parte el detective se le dificultaba tragar los datos proporcionados por Gran Torino -¿estás diciendo que solo es una persona?- pidió incrédulo.

Aun Jeanist tenía un gesto de sumo pensar, más obteniendo un panorama amplio y árido de espadas clavadas en el suelo con las proyecciones de engranajes colgando del cielo rojo ¿un usuario de múltiples quirk? Era lo ideal puesto que su primera impresión es que estuvieran envuelto varios sujetos con distintas peculiaridades.

El viejo le dio un aspecto sucio -si, solo es una persona- confirmo con un cerrar sus ojos con la tensión, el choque se volvió a reanudar en la parte superior donde suponía que la pelea se estaba tornando más caliente.

-hay que ir a apoyar- Tsukauchi ajusto su arma con un gesto amargo, dio un desplante al anciano mientras el héroe 4 admitió quedarse con los civiles con sus hilos comenzando a tejer en esfuerzo de mantener el techo unido.

XXXXX

El hielo reflejaba el rojo que se filtraba por la ventana, extendiéndose en un esfuerzo por fortificar la habitación mientras en el rincón donde la cama había sido desplazada como un intento de fortaleza reforzada con la misma estrategia helada.

Las maquinas estaban muertas tiradas o atrapadas en el iceberg, entre sus piernas Emiya descansaba con el manto cubriéndola con un respirador artificial manual trabajando bajo su influencia… Todoroki Shouto jadeaba pesadamente en un esfuerzo de mantener el calor para ellos dos lejos del ambiente congelante de su fuerte.

Estaban solos… pero el brillo en sus ojos bicolor tan dispuesto a apretar el agarre en quien parecía dormida en sus brazos, escaneo la habitación cuando una presencia atravesó el hielo mostrándose en su gloria desnuda.

Sin embargo el chico detrás de la fortaleza en el rincón no daba muestras de incomodidad por la repentina desnudes de su mayor, ojos amables le buscaron y encontraron con alivio.

-Todoroki- llamo Togata con un ligero escalofrió por el cambio climático, pero había aprobación en la estrategia del menor -debo ir a apoyar al señor…- se acercó agachándose sin sentir vergüenza de su estado exhibicionista -¿puedo dejarte solo?- pregunto con amabilidad.

Pero el prodigio del hielo y fuego se percataba del apuro en el superior pero también la responsabilidad de que si daba una negativa se quedaba con ellos, pero afirmo con confianza -si… yo la protegeré- expreso confiado el brillo decidido era claro mientras seguía proporcionando aire por medio del respirador artificial que Mirio le había traído tan pronto se fue la luz.

El desnudo adolescente se puso de pie, mirando en la dirección a donde caminaba erguido seguro que era el correcto -los doctores ya no regresaron… solo asumo lo peor…-fue su única respuesta al atravesar como si no fuera nada la pared.

El chico soltó vapor para tratar de mantener un ambiente saludable, apretó el agarre entre más fuerte se hacia la lucha en el exterior… el hielo que se aferraba a la pared era tan grueso que la habitación se había reducido, las flores que habían adornado estaban atrapadas en su quirk.

Fue repentino para el prodigio el cambio en el exterior, estaba en la espera a que su padre llegara para irse… entonces todo se desato, había estado el señor Nighteye con ellos dándoles ordenes de quedarse en el interior.

Un fuerte disparo hizo eco pudo percatarse del impacto en el hielo en la pared de enfrente, poniendo su palma congelante en el muro a sus espaldas para agregarle más grosor en un acto paranoico a todo el entorno.

No había sonido que lograra penetrar la habitación, cambiando de posición a Kiritsugu… Todoroki miro el gesto pasible de su amiga con aprehensión en su corazón -voy a ser capaz de protegerte- dijo con firmeza en sus ojos encendiendo esas fuerzas que sentían lo abandonaban del esfuerzo del uso de su quirk.

El silencio extenso lo estaba volviendo loco, sus nervios se tensaron cuando solo podía asegurar era el tiempo más largo de su vida… cerro sus ojos tragando el nudo de lo incierto… pensando que debía respirar con regularidad para calmarse.

El golpe fue repentino en el otro lado tensándolo en anticipación, pronto la figura de Mirio atravesaba el muro junto con su hielo para chocar aparatosamente donde antes estaba la ventana… deslizándose para caer sentado sin moverse, en su apariencia desnuda había cortes en brazos o costados.

-Togata- llamo sobre aliento, este parecía reaccionar solo para rodar fuera cuando un disparo hizo eco ensartándose en donde había estado la cabeza.

Ampliando sus ojos Todoroki miraba como un hombre se materializaba en escarcha dorada en medio de la habitación con un revolver humeante, aquel gesto sin piedad dio un barrido en el entorno… dedicándoles una sonrisa despectiva cuando Mirio se interpuso protector vacilante de sus heridas.

Su fuerte de hielo no era nada si el invasor tenía un quirk para transportarse.

Un arma plateada otra oscura de la misma apariencia peligrosa, filos debajo dándole un doble uso-Un prometedor héroe- espeto en gravedad el hombre oscuro, pero el desagrado brillaba en sus ojos -lástima que no tengo la intención de dejarlos vivos- agrego al apuntarlos.

Togata reacciono en un relámpago de habilidades golpeando al invasor quien esquivaba con esfuerzo en la pequeña habitación el crujir del hielo bajo el puño desnudo en reflejos veloces.

Todoroki solo contuvo el aliento tratando de no olvidar su labor con el respirador artificial manual en sus manos ¡quería ayudar! Pero no podía dejar de proporcionar ayuda a su amiga.

El desnudo joven se tropezó cuando un corte profundo se hizo en su hombro -maldición- silbo por encima al saltar fuera por unos milímetros de la dirección de una bala pero otra ya estaba haciendo su camino de la segunda arma… pero una pared gruesa congelo dicho proyectil por atravesarle la cabeza.

Compartieron miradas de agradecimiento ligeras pero el espacio se redujo mas, el hombre de negro miro hacia el chico bicolor con deducción para dar un salto desapareciendo y apareciendo enfrente de Mirio quien con sorpresa se agacho para esquivar el filo.

Todoroki se tensó al verlo acorralado, percatándose de su error de cálculo al hacer más pequeño el lugar de maniobra.

Si no fuera por sus reflejos Mirio ya hubiera terminado muerto desde el inicio, pues muy tarde se percató que no importaba su quirk… esas armas lo dañarían muy mal si lograban conectarle un golpe.

-Buenos reflejos- se burló con una patada de lleno en el estómago que lo envió al otro extremo chocando con el frio hielo -son tan persistentes… como la carroña-

Los pesados zapatos acortaban la distancia entre el convaleciente Mirio quien trataba de regresar el aliento, pudo haber activado su quirk para que ese golpe lo traspasara… pero lo agarro con la guardia baja que agradecía no fue uno de los revolver.

Levanto la cabeza con la mueca de dolor siendo suplica por el fuego de la fuerza de voluntad, sus ojos amables chocaron con los del "assasin" por unos segundos.

Hostilidad… odio… salvajismo… cero piedad… vacío… era lo que Togata se percató en esta distancia, se negaba a aceptar que ese hombre estaba ahí para quitar la vida a quien se le atravesaba… aun Nighteye estaba en el otro lado del hielo fuera de combate y en una línea delgada de la vida o muerte.

Todoroki tomo la decisión de atacar desde su punto pero aquel hombre realizo alguna maniobra que hizo su hielo desviarse a un costado sin embargo Mirio tomo esta oportunidad para golpear con fuerza la espalda obligando a sus rodillas al sujeto.

Este miro divertido en vez de adolorido, dio una patada hacia atrás dando de lleno en el estómago desnudo del adolescente mayor junto con un disparo, pero ya había atravesado la pared dejando el proyectil clavado en el hielo.

-Molesta habilidad- fue lo único que el moreno replico para alzar su mirada en dirección a Todoroki quien tenía un gesto inflexible.

El prodigio de fuego y hielo apretó el agarre en su protegida dejando el respirador sin uso a su lado su mano extendida al que se acercaba… no se dio cuenta que temblaba hasta que estaba a un paso de su distancia con el agitar del estómago.

¿Miedo? Era esto lo que sentía cuando enfocaba el rostro inexpresivo del invasor… el assasin, según etiqueto en automático… era distinto a cuando estuvo frente a Stain o los peligros del campamento.

Se perdió en ver en detalle el rostro tratando de buscar un parentesco a los de Kiritsugu -¿Por qué?- pidió en un tono de voz algo estrangulada.

Un gesto aburrido -Por ustedes- fue lo que expreso con desprecio, no había señal del regreso de Togata.

Pero Shouto no se dejó agobiar por este sentido de inferioridad, levanto la vista con todo el valor que pudo reunir para hacer un ademan con su mano con la intensión de congelarlo… el malestar se disparó en su hombro izquierdo provocándole un ruido ahogado.

-Se convirtió en parte del problema- espeto al retirar el filo de su revolver de la tierna piel del adolescente para volverlo a clavar ocasionando que se retorciera el chico… pero el fuego hizo su camino obligándolo a retirarse con la burla en sus facciones graves.

Emiya entre sus brazos, el izquierdo cayendo inútilmente mientras el fuego de su palma extendida en dirección a su atacante… el dolor no nublaba el juicio del prodigio del hielo al percatarse del rostro de Mirio en las espaldas del enemigo.

El assasin volteo en reflejo descargando su arma en diferentes detonaciones cuyo ruido hacia eco en el pequeño lugar, Todoroki aguando a ponerse de pie instalando en sus pies a Kiritsugu ignorando su dolor... su brazo herido se levanto en una tanda de hielo abriéndose paso para obligar a saltar al hostil.

Prediciendo dicho ataque, Shouto busco entre sus bolsas un objeto que cargaba siempre por sugerencia de Emiya... esperando la carga de represalia reacciono por reflejo al clavar con fuerza el costado del hostil que miro con sorpresa para retroceder.

-Interesante herramienta- felicito al sacar aquel cuchillo con un gesto de dolor, cubriendo su área como si fuera la primera herida de valor durante todo ese encuentro.

El filo negro relucía la sangre carmesí del guardián sorprendido de ver esta herramientas en manos de un "civil", entonces su vista vago en su objetivo principal... el assasin verdadero... con un brillo ligero de reconocimiento entre esas memorias borrosas de un pasado olvidado.

-Siendo una persona distante... logro conocer tantas personas molestas ¿que pensabas asesino de magos al darle uno de tus preciados objetos a este niño?- su grave voz era llena de pesar que sorprendió a Todoroki sobretodo al ser el dialogo mas largo escuchado… cuando un estruendo sacudió el edificio cuarteando la fortaleza helada.

Una amarga sonrisa -he visto este mundo... es un insulto a todos nuestros ideales con los que iniciamos- expreso al dar unos pasos pero ya sin la postura asesina, solo un gesto tratando de comprender -asesino de magos ¿crees que sera fácil convencer a alaya de dejarte en paz?- pregunto al hincarse tensando a Shouto -ahora al borde de tu vida... no hay opción que borrarte como una mancha en la historia-

Ante estas ultimas palabras aquella mascara vulnerable fue borrada apuntando a Todoroki quien retrocedió y aun cuando la pared se derrumbo con la figura de Gran Torino, Tsukauchi y Togata no reaccionaria a tiempo cuando la detonación se escucho en todo el lugar.

Pero antes de que cualquiera se cumpliera en este nuevo asalto… una voz solo recito -Chronos Rose-

XXXXX

Un joven Kiritsugu se despedazaba en una escena desgarradora al tirar el lanzacohetes cayendo de rodillas, las olas movían ese barco donde había logrado la misión de derribar un avión a costa de la vida de su maestra.

Las lagrimas cálidas, el dolor tan presente en su corazón... esos rasgos juveniles ante la perdida de Natalia Kaminski.

Pero antes de que esa memoria terminara en la conclusión que llego para despegar ese camino insensible como asesino de magos, Emiya se quedo quieto con el rastro salado adornando su imperturbable gesto.

-Temes encariñarte- una voz resonó en todo el amplio de ese cielo despejado encima de ese barco de lujo.

-¿Quien eres para atreverte a ondear en mis memorias?- espeto sin pasión al levantar esa mirada oscura del joven Kiritsugu, hostilidad saliendo en oleadas.

No hubo respuesta mas que el escándalo de las gaviotas todavía nerviosas por la explosión del avión, Emiya se puso de pie mientras atisbo de conversaciones volaban en el entorno.

Voces conocidas que la alentaban a despertar.

-Son tontos, tengo un daño profundo- se burlo Emiya-seré una bestia de alaya... pero no despertare... me niego a aferrarme a esa realidad- espeto con un cumulo de emociones.

Siendo el Kiritsugu joven... no tenia sellado el corazón... recibiendo todas conversaciones de lleno provocandole malestar emocional que no quería aceptar.

Entonces escucho el pánico, el ambiente se rodeo de tensión y aquel cielo azul de esa memoria se tiño de rojo con engranes colgando en la nada... se tenso ante este preludio.

Corrió a la orilla del bote aferrándose al barandal con el agitar de las olas manchándose de negro -ELLOS NO TIENEN LA CULPA- rugió por encima del silencio asumiendo lo peor de este escenario... las voces conocidas diciendo una y otra vez que la protegerían -YA ESTOY MUERTA... DÉJENME IR- volvió a intentar.

-¿Crees que alaya le importa?- la misma voz espeto divertida -estarás al borde de la muerte... pero tus conocidos como al otro contra guardián no les importa... eres la mancha... te convertiste en la irregularidad a eliminar- se burlo -ahora todos los que te conocieron están condenados-

Apretó el barandal el asesino impotente-mi misión es reportar... ese mundo no tiene nada por lo cual juzgar- intento ser escuchado, su piel se tornaba morena mientras su cabello se deslavaba hasta ser blanco.

-¿Te escuchas?- pregunto la misma voz -es el mismo mundo que aseguraste superficial... un sentido del heroísmo tan vago que carecen del sendero que idealizaste-

se dejo caer de rodillas con las manos aferradas en el barandal, la debilidad instalándose en su estomago -no... no... yo no quiero esto para ellos-

-¿Porque?- pidió la voz sin rostro -¿no eran molestos?- contradijo -te he estado viendo todo este tiempo... te contradices con tus acciones de auto sacrificio... eres tan tonto como para no darte cuenta a estas alturas que deseas convertirte en el héroe que todos ellos aspiran o que te idealizaron... en creer en las visiones de ese hombre Ningtheye... te ofrecieron ese futuro que te desilusiono ¡ya es tarde estúpido!-

Emiya se hizo de oídos sordos, podía ver su propio vaho mientras el agua se congelaba... sabia quien era este quirk, pero la bestia de alaya no se detendrá con sus prodigiosas habilidades -por favor... solo déjenlos en paz- silbo con pesar en ese corazón joven.

Una figura oscurecida se abría paso entre el mar -¿quieres regresar?- pregunto -dar esa poca energía para salvarlos- ofreció alzando su mano en su dirección -vamos tonto assasin... entrega tu vida como bestia de alaya... da la espalda a tu deber por tu creencia-

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo.

Emiya por fin acepto que si queria todo eso en lo que lo idealizaron


	32. Chapter 32

Guardian 32

La lluvia era intensa mientras la movilización se llevaba a cabo en la localidad donde el hospital de Kamino había estado… una cúpula cubriendo por completo el edificio futurista llenando de temores a los familiares de quienes estaban en el interior.

Pasaron horas hasta llegar a este punto donde se instaló una línea que delimita el sector rodeado por policías y algunos grupos de héroes que acudieron para ser de apoyo, sin embargo se percataron lo inútil de querer romper para ingresar al interior.

Siendo en su mayoría parientes aun curiosos acudieron para ver con sus propios ojos lo que las noticias habían detallado, las patrullas o ambulancias iluminaban por encima de la llovizna dando un tinte pesimista bajo el cielo tormentoso.

Los reporteros hablaban de manera incesante este nuevo incidente a semanas de la conclusión de la "guerra" -quizás sea un acto de venganza contra la adolescente Emiya Kiritsugu- expreso segura de lo que decía la joven reportera a su cadena televisiva con respecto a la liga de villanos.

Los más temerarios sacaban conclusiones descabelladas señalando al propio Assasin terminando su trabajo dando a conocer otra posible organización más peligrosa que la formación de Shigaraki Tomura.

Entre hipótesis de los reporteros lo único que seguía firme era que el objetivo era la estudiante de Yuuei internada desde hace varias semanas en el edificio.

Endeavour escuchaba esto con irritación moliendo sus dientes ante la baja de su temperamento… la lluvia hacia vapor al caer en las partes en llamas de su traje heroico al cual acudió tan pronto se aseguró de informar a Eraserhead del problema.

Para el pro héroe con su vista fija en el domo en una intensidad que pudiera derribarla con el tiempo (si se pudiera), admitía la agudeza de los molestos periodistas en señalar abiertamente que como ellos suponen… el objetivo de tal aislamiento al hospital era para tener acceso a Emiya.

Escucho el paso de chapoteo, mirando por encima de su hombro un remojado Aisawa se instalaba en su lado con el aspecto de alguien abandonado por la vida de la lamentable apariencia que expresaba lejos de un héroe pro-¿algún avance?- pregunto condescendiente nada molesto por estar mojándose libremente bajo la lluvia inclemente.

Chasqueando los dientes Enji miro de reojo -nada… mi gente solo no puede ingresar sin terminar heridos- espeto de mal humor -lo que sea esa cosa… no se lleva bien con los quirk- suspiro con el dolor de cabeza comenzando a hacer su camino.

La bufanda cubría el apretar de sus labios en irritación -All Might está por llegar- informo sin ocultar su irritación ante la aparición de un símbolo de paz a esas alturas inútil.

Dando un desplante al cielo iluminado por un rayo, los ojos audaces de Enji cerraron por una fracción de segundos -preferiria que no viniera- admitió con un vistazo al costado.

Percatándose de lo que se refería, el héroe descuidado se encogió de hombros desinteresado al rumbo de discusión siendo un tema delicado entre héroes que encabezan el listado de popularidad -Cualquiera diría que el assasin tiene miedo que despierte-

-no saques conclusiones… Eraserhead- interrumpió Endevour con un tic irritado -sabemos que el assasin está tras Emiya pero no por el temor que despierte-

-Cierto, sean sus motivos que sean… es claro que no le importa que este en ese estado crítico- bajo la vista ausente.

-además dicha condición solo pocos la conocemos- saco un aliento cálido de su quirk en actividad -ese hombre no podemos predecir su forma de pensar- espeto recordando su propia persecución privada que lo llevo a un callejón sin salida.

Eraserhead afirmo removiendo su cabello mojado, miro aquella cúpula de presencia extraña tratando de lograr adivinar lo que sucedía en el interior además de abolir cualquier mal presentimiento -también hay estudiantes dentro- espeto con un ligero arquear de ceja.

La actitud hosca era desde que llego, pero para el hombre del fuego no le afectaba en nada sabiendo que dicho temperamento era por la incertidumbre de esta nueva situación -lo sé, Shouto es uno de ellos- expreso con un ligero suspiro.

El joven Todoroki era uno de los que estaban en el interior, no era sorpresa aun en el campamento se percató que ese niño se había hecho cercano a la distante adolescente en coma -lamento escuchar eso- ofreció secamente.

Desprecio tal consuelo, el duro hombre de fuego entonces se percató que su colega tenía un objeto alargado de aspecto extraño bajo una manta desordenada debajo del brazo -¿Qué es eso?- señalo.

Como si apenas se acordara, el austero Aisawa miro largamente -siendo sincero, no lo sé- dijo muy seriamente.

Antes de que empujara más el interrogatorio, Enji fue llamado por su personal dejando solo al docente en medio de la lluvia con las luces de las patrullas como fondo.

Aun el propio Aisawa opto por una postura descuidada siguiendo la mirada al lugar donde había un hospital, para descansar su atención a esa funda que trajo en un acto de incierto de su parte -¿en verdad creo en eso?- espeto casi burlón a su propia actitud.

Pero solo pensar en el rostro sin despertar de Emiya, en los misterios que morirían con ella le encogía el corazón… a causa de su ineptitud, quizás la profecía de Nighteye no se volvería realidad.

Soltó un largo suspiro buscando en el entorno movido de personas intentando ingresar o tomar alguna señal del interior, luego se percató de los reporteros volviendo a darle un ligero golpe de pesar al saber que quizás… sus alumnos estaban viendo las noticias.

Cuando un desgastado símbolo de paz se abrió paso entre los reporteros ansiosos de escucharlo hablar al respecto sobre el problema, era entrada la madrugada con una ligera llovizna… había maniobrado con esfuerzo a causa de sus heridas todavía persistentes en su demacrado cuerpo.

Pero Bubble girl le había ayudado a zafarse de ese problema llegando cargados de diferentes vasos para distribuir café a los colegas de profesión.

Ectoplasm se arrastró a ese círculo donde se repartía el café cálido a los necesitados de esa noche larga con su amabilidad a quien se lo entregaba, Kamui Woods fue el siguiente compartiendo algunas descabelladas suposiciones con Blood hero cuando las raíces de madera escarbaron para descubrir que ese domo era bajo tierra también.

-No ayuda que los quirk parecen fallar cuando tocan la superficie- admitió el héroe de la madera con un jadeo del recuerdo de la sensación, no era una falla en si… más bien ¿incomodidad?

Tashinori escucho esto con sorpresa -Esto me pone nervioso- admitió bebiendo su café con esfuerzo a través de esa garganta cerrada a causa de la incertidumbre.

Una mirada aburrida pero intensa de Aisawa guardándose su comentario hostil, dedicándose a beber esa infusión cargado sin azúcar e ignorando las preguntas del objeto bajo su brazo que parecía llamar la atención de todos en ese círculo improvisado.

Endeavour no quería aceptar el líquido ofrecido por su eterno rival… menos con la prensa tan atenta a su "convivio" como nuevo héroe No 1 pero en verdad lo necesitaba… siendo ya entrada la madrugada.

-El señor y Togata están dentro- Bubble Girl índico con angustia mirando ese domo imaginando cualquier escenario dentro, aquella herramienta que uso para cargar los múltiples cafés estaba debajo de su brazo.

Algunas miradas de pena por parte del resto de profesionales.

-Esto puede ser una situación influenciada por varias personas- medito Ectoplasm con la atención también fija en esa dirección… la lluvia comenzaba a calmarse siendo ya una ligera brisa fresca.

-No se ha encontrado nada que influya fuera de esa área- Endeavour agrego despectivo, su atención fija al líquido negro que bebía con lentitud -el que sea este realizando esto… es desde dentro- saco como conjetura, pues su equipo reviso los edificios aledaños.

-¿Tendrá algo que ver la liga de villanos?- pregunto Kamui Woods tensando el entorno.

-No lo creo- All Might agrego con ausencia, esperaba que no estuvieran involucrados ya que no sabía cómo lidiar con el nieto de su maestra.

-Entonces si es el assasin- Blood Hero arqueo la ceja interrogante, él había estado envuelto en las investigaciones después de la guerra… no encontrando rastro alguno de ese famoso francotirador.

No recibió ninguna respuesta que desmintiera ni confirmara nada, se mantuvieron en silencio con el eco de las voces amortiguadas de los reporteros que persistían a través de la noche… los policías también tomaron un poco de bebidas calientes para desplazarse en sus respectivos lugares rodeando la cúpula oscura.

Se hizo notable que cualquier intento era infructuoso para derribar aquella área limitada, el agua se reanudo en algún punto de la noche saltando como aceite de la superficie oscura… el tiempo era tan largo y pronto el alba iluminaria ese tormentoso día.

Eraserhead tomo asiento en una de las patrullas con una toalla en su cabello revuelto sin molestarse en secarlo, ojos enrojecidos fijos al horizonte pronto a iluminarse… se sentía enfermo pero lejos de flaquear, había aceptado irse a cambiar cuando la lluvia se detuvo.

Entonces miro aquella funda con total desprecio, para dejarse caer sin ceremonia escuchando el crujir de sus huesos en protestas por su postura.

El viento fresco persistía con ese olor a tierra mojada, pronto la ciudad se activaría de vida pero mientras… algunos reporteros llegaban a cambiar el turno a quienes permanecieron en el transcurso de la noche mojada.

Eraserhead tenía su atención fija en el techo de esa patrulla vagando entre el sueño y la vigilia, el sonido de helicópteros haciendo acto de presencia para transmitir un punto de vista desde las alturas ahora que la lluvia parecía se detuvo.

Cuando estaba por entregarse al sueño rendido de días sin descanso pleno, algo lo puso firme de nuevo en su asiento improvisado… percatándose que el resto de profesionales con un nivel óptimo de instinto se tensaba.

Fue imperceptible el vibrar en la atmosfera atrayendo silencio en quienes murmuraban fuera del área limitada, cada ojo levanto la vista mientras aquella cúpula comenzaba a desintegrarse desde la parte alta con líneas tan parecidas a un fuego consumiendo todo a su paso de forma desordenada.

El aire caliente que expedía golpeo a los desprevenidos, mientras las partes altas de ese domo que persistían al quedarse atrás de la desintegración exhibían un paisaje de cielos rojos -¿engranes?- susurraban inciertos cada espectador aun en sus casas.

Los que habitaban los helicópteros tenían una escena más completa, aun cuando las cámaras comenzaron a fallar por interferencia… las imágenes del paisaje desolado con una profundidad que desmentía el área que ocupaba la cúpula eran claras, con una tierra oscurecida en miles de armas antiguas encajadas en siluetas tan similares a cruces de algún panteón.

-Esto es insólito- decía el reportero describiendo lo que sus ojos alcanzaban a ver antes de que aquel domo cediera por completo dejando el edificio del hospital de Kamino visible a todos los del entorno.

El aliento colectivo ante la escena de una fachada cuarteada junto con los pisos superiores derribados, Endeavour localizo partes congeladas reconociendo el quirk de su hijo y aunque no lo parecía… estaba preocupado de lo que este escenario haya dejado de consecuencia a su interior.

XXXXX

La escarcha dorada envolvía su cuerpo en amenaza con desaparecer, Archer alter estaba con sus ojos pañosos en dirección a su contrincante caído… el entorno era un desastre de cortes u orificios de balas, algunas partes del techo a punto de ceder además que estaban dos pisos abajo del original donde inicio la pelea.

El hielo en su espalda no era molestia, los pasos del "civil" quien había estado dificultando esa pelea junto con el otro desnudo se agachaban para tratar de reanimarla en alientos desesperados ajenos a conmover un corazón corrompido como el suyo.

La reality marble era retirada con lentitud dejando el sol natural ingresar a través de la ventana rota junto con el viento fresco de una noche de lluvia… ojos dorados se obligaron a no distraerse por la nostalgia que le embargaba la conclusión de esta guerra.

El ruido del exterior junto con helicópteros alertaron a los de ese lugar sumergido en un silencio.

Para el contra guardián alter un sabor de sangre se acumulaba en su boca negando a admitir tal derrota, siendo una larga cacería para alguien en sus condiciones -no servirá de nada- llamo la atención de esos adolescentes quienes lo fulminaron con el dolor en sus ojos.

Eran clara las emociones que expresaban aquel joven de cabello bicolor junto con el rubio con rasgos simples pero llenos de una vivacidad, el archer alter no se inquietó solo una burla desdeñosa por algo que el mismo ya no sentía.

-No hables- una pistola se clavaba en su cien en manos de ese detective que se integró al final aunque inútil como el viejo a su espalda, el alter guardián ridiculizó sus acciones en intento de imponerse como el lado de la justicia.

-Me divierte- espeto arrogante el moreno cubriendo en vano la herida en su estómago -sabemos lo inútil que fueron… si no fuera por esos niños- aguijoneo con alevosía disfrutando del gesto amargo de los adultos.

Los sentidos como guardián se percataron de una presencia flotando en el entorno, arqueo la ceja ante este símbolo de otra traición o quizás un empuje de la autonomía que podían acceder -¿Qué planeas?- susurro para sí mismo ignorando el arma siendo encajada con más fuerza en su cien.

Tsukauchi entrecerró sus ojos ante la actitud desinteresada del "assasin" en todo ese tiempo en que duro esta pequeña lucha, todos ellos fueron ignorados y solo Emiya fue tratada como si fuera la única amenaza a contar.

Para el detective quien había luchado frente a frente al All For One, este tipo de enemigos eran lejos de sus listas de casuales… menos con el conocimiento que la joven en coma había salido de este estado para luchar a la par con el enemigo.

Aceptaba a regañadientes que ese hombre tenía razón, no habían sido de ayuda y solo el joven Todoroki con su hielo o la habilidad de traspasar solidos de Togata fueron algo a considerar para el enemigo a luchar… aunque sentía los puso a prueba.

Nighteye había sido desalojado en algún punto de la noche para ser tratado en la parte inferior.

-Desistan de sus intentos- Alter solo negó repitiendo eso-el asesino de magos uso hasta el último de sus energías… aun con lo dañado de sus circuitos- índico sin pasión sintiendo el cosquilleo de desaparecer.

-¿Por qué le sigues llamando asesino de magos?- pregunto Tsukauchi con el instinto de investigación.

Aquellos dorados ojos que parecían ser el único rasgo que compartía con su "hija" le miraron profundamente -¿decirte?- inquirió como si la mejor broma estuviera en el aire -porque te diría el valor de ese título- bajo la vista a sus heridas.

Ante este tipo de respuestas el detective solo sospecho que sus siguientes respuestas serian igual de cortantes o vagas, después de todo ¿Qué eran circuitos mágicos? O alguno de otros términos que fueron dichos y escuchados.

-El asesino de magos se rodeó de personas molestas- archer miro a los adolescentes que seguían tratando de inducir cualquier reacción en Kiritsugu o tratar superficialmente sus heridas sin mucho éxito.

-Detén lo que sea estés haciendo… niño- Gran Torino empujaba el hombro de ese hostil viendo esa escarcha dorada comenzando a rodear al hostil.

Pero archer alter no reacciono -salva al débil y aplasta al fuerte ¿verdad?- dijo sin hablar enteramente con los desconcertados testigos -parece que esos lazos no se derribaron tan fácil como pensé- admitió austeramente… como guardián fallo a causa de sus recuerdos.

El propio Todoroki levanto la vista al villano quien ya desaparecía en escarcha dorada con el gesto fijo en ellos, como si tratara de comprender sus acciones… hasta el punto en que un desplante de "idiotas" fue claro en el ennegrecido gesto.

La herida de su brazo hecha por el "assasin" tenía un vendaje improvisado con el dolor olvidado de la adrenalina aunque sabia su brazo no reaccionaba bien... un rasguño en su mejilla era signo del ultimo disparo que casi le daba, si no fuera por la intervención de su amiga, ahora a este punto luchaba por mantenerse firme con la clara interrogante de lo que estaba pasando.

Torino amplio sus ojos al igual que el detective y el propio Togata cuando medio cuerpo ya no estaba, había un ambiente fúnebre que acompañaba esa acción -detente niño- aclamo el anciano prediciendo que quizás esa era su forma de escapar.

Archer alter no sentía nada a estas alturas -Nos vemos asesino de magos, reza por la piedad de alaya- espeto secamente al desaparecer por completo.

XXXXX

La gente salía del edificio custodiada por doctores o policías ante la evacuación masiva, los héroes realizaban maniobras para reforzar el edificio para que este proceso largo se llevara a cabo sin ningún otro derrumbe… Beast Jeanist salía en camilla por el cansancio de haber sido literalmente la columna del hospital.

Las cámaras aun en la distancia a la que fueron obligados por el resto de la fuerza policiaca, tenían una toma perfecta de quienes además del héroe numero 4 salían en ese estado… ver al famoso Nighteye con un respirador o a Snipe en las mismas condiciones alentaba más las llamas de las suposiciones de mentes imaginativas que los periodistas poseían.

El silencio sin embargo vino cuando más de estas camillas pero cubiertas por un manto blanco en manos de los uniformados como "forenses" comenzaron a salir siendo contadas por lo menos 4.

-No se tiene informe de los fallecidos al igual que tampoco nada confirmado en cuanto a la estudiante Emiya Kiritsugu- una voz amable llena de entusiasmo era la que adornaba estas escenas proyectadas para sus televidentes -se cree que por lo menos un reportero extranjero esta en medio de este nuevo incidente-

Desde sus hogares Midoriya Izuku miraba sin parpadear a una cercanía insalubre de su televisor con el susto de su vida de Inko al percatarse que no había dormido -ella no está ahí… ella no está ahí…- decía una y otra vez apretando el control que salto en pedazos por la presión, como si con su propia fuerza de voluntad esas mantas cayeran para asegurar que ninguno de esos espacios que se llevaban los forenses era su compañera.

Con el corazón suave, su madre se hinco para abrazarlo con la calidez característica -no te preocupes, sé que ella está bien- trato de convencerse a sí misma, aun cuando esa niña estaba desahuciada… si toda esa acción desconocida de villanos tenían un solo objetivo… saber que cumplieron en arrebatarle la vida de esa manera seria un golpe duro para su pobre Izuku.

A unas cuadras Bakugo Mitsuki tenía un encuentro menos tranquilo que el de su amiga Inko, pues un televisor arrancado y arrojado al patio a manos de Katsuki no era un buen despertar.

-VUELVO- espeto su hijo desde la puerta sin dar alguna dirección de su destino, solo su temperamental madre trato con todo su esfuerzo no salir a corretearlo.

-Oh dios, espero que esa niña este bien- imploro a los cielos de ese día medio nublado, Mitsuki no era emocional al igual que su hijo… pero una pérdida de ese tipo y en esas condiciones no asentaría bien a la gente de su tipo.

Por su parte Ilda Tenya miraba el televisor sin parpadear con la seriedad de recibir cualquier atisbo de información de este nuevo incidente.

Tsuyu se mordía las uñas con las ojeras visibles de un mal despertar, enterarse de eso a primera hora de la mañana no le cayó muy bien.

Por su parte Kirishima miraba la mesa con la incertidumbre en su estómago, miro aquel televisor decidiendo que no se quedaría ahí hasta recibir noticias… el profesor Aisawa estaba en el área.

Yaoyorozu estaba inquieta en su lujosa habitación, al igual que Kaminari en la propia… los diferentes alumnos del 1-A habían pensado que la tranquilidad había llegado de alguna manera aunque con resultados desastrosos a su moral.

A estas alturas era evidente que eran ilusos de pensarlo de esa manera.

Pero aun en los lugares oscuros de la ciudad, la noticia de tal atentado no era grata a los oídos de la liga de villanos dispersa.

Shigaraki Tomura miraba sin piedad aquel escaparate lleno de televisores enfocando de diferentes ángulos las escenas del hospital… además de repeticiones de lo que esa cúpula contenía en el interior… aun con su postura descuidada, algunos transeúntes caminaban rápido ante la sensación de peligro que emanaba.

XXXXX

Cuando Eraserhead confirmo que en el área donde los civiles se habían resguardado no estaban las personas que buscaba… no se permitió esperar cualquier aprobación, optando por la rápida reacción de salir corriendo a las escaleras para ascender.

Con ayuda de su bufanda y agilidad escalaba apoyándose en los barandales en saltos a gran altura, los hilos eran visibles aun en esta parte siendo el quirk de Jeanist reforzando la débil estructura… ojos cansados llegaron al nivel ideal con sorpresa de saberlo intacto a pesar de la apariencia externa de derrumbe.

Abrió la puerta recibido por polvo o escombros, el escenario conforme caminaba a la localidad donde sabia era la habitación de Emiya parecía empeorar… paredes demolidas o múltiples huecos de disparos prediciendo que ese tipo de estragos eran más de Snipe y Nighteye.

-Este fue el primer escenario- atino a decir al doblar una de las esquinas, el hielo comenzó a hacerse visible a sus ojos con el gotear de empezar a derretirse… el frio notable de la presencia de estas diversas estalagmitas.

-Es molesto saber que lo olvidaste- espeto una voz en las sombras obligándolo a retroceder en saltos con la bufanda sujeta en su mano en postura defensiva -fue un esfuerzo crearla para ser útil sin saber- admitió.

-¿Quién eres?- exigió con su quirk activado, su cabello ascendiendo en un cambio de actitud pasiva a una abrasiva -¿señor Cambpell?- sospecho desde un inicio.

Reconoció esos zapatos o la silueta oscurecida por esa esquina, después de todo fue la noche anterior -¿tiene tiempo de preguntar?- su tono era diferente al extranjero elegante, más bien tomo toque hostil al lanzarle un paquete conocido.

Torpemente la sujeto con su bufanda, la interrogante en su gesto severo al divisar entre ese manto el dorado de avalon -quien eres- volvió a exigir no confiando plenamente.

-¿Importa?- contradijo irónico, pareciera que la actitud había cambiado también -pon ese objeto encima de Emiya- ordeno no muy amablemente.

La intensidad de su gesto desgarbado -no la utilizare- aseguro con la desconfianza de utilizarlo, quizás si lo hubiera hecho impulsado por un presentimiento después de todo por eso lo trajo, pero a estas alturas con el "señor Campbell" apareciendo repentinamente en medio del desastre exhibiendo que había dicho una historia de portada.

Sería un tonto si lo hacía.

El hombre dio pasos a la luz tensando al héroe borrador, su vestimenta cambiaba exhibiendo unas botas pesadas negras -Eres digno de confianza para el assasin- el tono se volvió más grave en desdén -usa esto para restaurarle sus circuitos y la salud…- espeto acortando la distancia mostrándose por completo al juicio del héroe borrador.

Algún aspecto de armadura de cuerpo completo negra que acentúa un tronco muscular con una placa metálica a la altura del cuello, un saco rojo de dos mangas separadas conectadas por una correa a través del pecho junto con esa estola que parecía capa en simulación de una falda.

Una mirada cínica en esos dorados ojos con un cabello blanco peinado hacia atrás, la tés morena en rasgos finos.

De alguna forma, le recordaba a Emiya.

-¿Tienes tiempo de detallarme?- se burló seriamente el extraño antes "Campbell"-ve Aisawa Shota… no tienes tiempo que perder conmigo… Emiya necesita esa Avalon- ordeno con arrogancia.

Eraserhead le dedico la mejor mirada de odio que pudo reunir, su ingenio apagado cuando escuchaba voces angustiadas acercándose logrando que se desviara de este invasor… cuando regreso su mirada el espacio estaba vacío dejándole la interrogante para caer en el objeto de sus manos.

-Profesor Aisawa- la voz de Todoroki le volvió a volver su vista por encima de sus hombros.

Eraserhead se acercó corriendo ignorando la desnudes de Togata, el gesto amargo de Torino o la interrogante de Tsukauchi… para dedicarse a sus dos estudiantes, se tragó su angustia al ver la palidez enfermiza en Emiya que estaba en brazos del exhibicionista.

Con su traje de héroe en pésimas condiciones.

-Tenemos que llevarla a ser tratada- ordeno el anciano con urgencia -hemos perdido indicios de un pulso fuerte- murmuro tratando de pasar más allá del que encontraron.

-Ponla en el suelo- el tono era plano aun con las emociones urgentes en el interior de Aisawa.

-Estás loco- espeto el detective olvidando su actitud amable para enjuiciar la decisión de ese héroe.

-Profesor… no hay tiempo para discutir- Mirio fijo sus ojos oscuros, la sonrisa típica o su carácter amigable se había apagado hace tanto tiempo, podía sentir la sangre escurriendo por sus brazos y la frialdad prominente del cuerpo a custodiar.

Sus propias lesiones no eran de importancia a esas alturas.

-Haz lo que te ordeno- espeto agresivo el héroe borrador, ojos intensos en los de ese adolescente que le retaba al mismo nivel… en otra situación esto sería apremiante a un regaño y leve respeto… ahora mismo solo quiera golpearlo para que hiciera lo que mandaba.

-¿Profesor?- dudoso Todoroki trataba de no perder la consciencia ahora tan consciente de sus heridas.

Bajando los hombros -por favor Togata, solo has lo que te pido- cedió a ser más amable ignorando el entorno donde los adultos tenían un gesto de escándalo mientras el chico bicolor tropezaba para ser atrapado por Torino.

El adolescente miro a su amiga luego a ese profesor de aspecto vagabundo para afirmar desconfiado, dejándola en el suelo no sin dudar en soltarla.

Eraserhead por su parte se quería cuestionar su propio juicio al ceder a esa locura ¿estaba totalmente seguro de utilizar esa cosa de dudosa procedencia? Pero era tarde para cuestionarse enteramente sus acciones.

Puso una rodilla en el suelo cerca de Emiya cuya palidez se acentuaba quizás hasta los labios morados de la necesidad de oxigeno… prediciendo que entro nuevamente en coma.

Tomo aquel objeto cubierto para mostrarlo ante los testigos por la pieza elegante de dorado y azul que fue exhibida -¿Qué es eso?- pregunto Tsukauchi tocado por el aura mística que podía presenciar.

Togata quería tocarlo pero la mano de Eraserhead lo detuvo -los quirk no se llevan bien con esto- advirtió obligando a retroceder al mismo Todoroki quien había logrado acercarse desde otro punto.

Entonces hizo lo que ese sujeto le indico, la funda tomo un brillo más intenso obligando a entrecerrar sus ojos o voltear a los más sensibles… pronto este objeto parecía hundirse en el torso maltratado de Kiritsugu.

El silencio se hizo presente dudoso de cómo proceder, fue Torino quien tomo la iniciativa de tomar el pulso soltando un largo suspiro -ella respira con regularidad- aseguro al levantar la vista.

Aisawa inspeccionaba el brazo dañado por ese escudo que proyecto para defender a Jeanist contra el líder de la liga de villanos, con un alivio notable en su gesto amargo -las quemaduras cedieron- admitió para revisar el hombro derecho, aunque el daño persistía parecía cicatrizar con naturalidad -también la herida de bala- no era doctor por lo cual en general sabía que estaba bien.

Una sonrisa de alegría plasmo el gesto de Mirio -dios ella se repondrá- pidió a los adultos que se encogieron de hombros inciertos, pero claramente confundidos.

-¿Qué era eso Aisawa?- pregunto Tsukauchi.

-No lo sé- repitió Shota rascándose la cabeza, era lo mismo que le respondió a Enji aunque tampoco diría el nombre de "avalon" siendo una historia mítica sin comprobar-pero lo que sea… por el momento salvo su vida-

-Necesitamos que la revisen- advirtió el gran Torino, no era pesimista pero era preferible tener un punto de vista profesional.

Todos estaban de acuerdo en ese aspecto, estaban sacando conclusiones precipitadas y esto solo podía ser superficial.

-Shouto… Eraserhead- la voz peligrosa de Endeavour resonó en ese momento incomodo, levantando la vista o volteando en el caso de Eraserhead observaron a los héroes agrupándose a sus espaldas -hay que salir de aquí… Kamui Woods y Ectoplasm no duraran mucho aguantando la estructura- informo al dar largas zancadas.

Por terquedad Todoroki se puso de pie desistiendo la ayuda de su padre, mientras una mirada interrogante de Blood Hero a la desnudes de Togata quien desprecio su capa ante la ligera respuesta de "estoy bien así"

Aisawa tomo entre brazos a Emiya antes que Mirio, Endeavour miro largamente -ella estará bien- expreso con un cansancio agobiándolo…. Necesitaba un café o dormir.

XXXXX

Cuando Fuyumi recibió tanto a su padre como a su hermano en la puerta de su hogar con el nerviosismo en sus ojos, miro interrogante entre uno y otro pareciendo dispuestos a ignorarse abiertamente.

Todoroki tenia vendajes en sus mejillas con su brazo izquierdo en un cabestrillo -gracias a dios que están bien- dijo en plural, pues aunque su padre sea una piedra emocional... todavía estaba aliviada de verlos con bien.

Enji les dedico una mirada plana para desaparecer en su habitación con la intención de dormir todo el sueño atrasado, dejando de cercas su celular ante cualquier eventualidad... Nezu de alguna manera tomo la responsabilidad de la vigilia de Emiya ante cualquier hostil que quisiera molestarla en el hospital de Hosu.

Shouto miro la espalda de su padre hasta desaparecer, después enfrento a Fuyumi a la que le dedico una sonrisa ligera con sus ojos chispeantes en alegría verdadera después de días pesados -estamos bien...- aseguro al dar palmadas con su brazo sano -Kiritsugu regresara con bien- afirmo optimista.

Y esa misma información paso a Kirishima y Bakugo quien de alguna forma lo interceptaron en la salida del hospital de Hosu que es donde lo trasladaron para ser tratado... el profesor Aisawa le había informado del diagnostico completo de los doctores asumiendo que pasaría el dato a sus compañeros.

Cuando el prodigio de Hielo y fuego se sumió en su habitación, las noticias informaban del derrumbe del hospital de Kamino después del ataque misterioso del cual todavía no tenían detalle.

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo.

Parece que todavia seguira la vision de Nighteye vigente!

al final termino siendo que Cambpell era una portada para Emiya Archer (por si no lo conocian, ese es el que dio avalon en una proyección de su manufactura por lo cual tiene sus propias condiciones)... exhibiendose por el descuido de Aisawa de olvidarlo.

Es el que detecto Alter.

Y pues, parece que mi trabajo se reanudara... despues de 16 dias sin sistema, eso significa que adios actualizaciones diarias!

aunque como quiera hare en pedazos la escritura.

Reyes... bueno estoy en bloqueo al respecto!

siguiente capitulo... consecuencias de su despertar.

Neah 20 fuera...


	33. Chapter 33

Guardián 33

La oscuridad fue algo nítido a sus sentidos, los sonidos tan claros comenzaron a llenar sus oídos y ser consciente del entorno fue su siguiente paso… parpadeo el sueño cerrando a causa de la luz repentina de lo que parecía un día hermoso.

Los coches afuera en un día cotidiano iniciado desde temprano, los susurros de las personas pasando en el pasillo fuera de la habitación o las maquinas conectadas… hasta el pequeño gotero inyectado en su brazo era tan presente, la sensación de un viento fresco fantasma de días de lluvia ingresaba removiendo las cortinas blancas.

A pesar de sus pensamientos confusos la realidad comenzaba a llenarse como un pequeño bote donde se vertía una ligera línea de agua… con el techo como el único foco de su atención meditando si era la realidad y no una ilusión -Joven Emiya- escucho ser llamada con amabilidad pero estaba lejos de su atención.

Por el momento en su mente analítica, criticaba su actual situación con incredibilidad para contener un aliento forzado -¿estoy viva?- pidió esa pregunta imposible, esperaba despertar en la oscuridad con la presencia de alaya para juzgarlo.

No en el hospital de Hosu si su percepción estaba muy bien ubicada, la agitación en su interior luchaba por romper su frialdad…. obligándose a cerrar los ojos para no ceder a una extrema emoción y desesperación que la consumían… aferrándose al tacto de las sabanas suaves bajo el (ella).

Se amonestaba internamente… era imposible que sintiera ese consuelo de estar en ese lugar, las palabras de aquella ilusión tan claras en su mente forzando a ver sus acciones como lo son… tan dispuesta a levantar a sus compañeros, regalar su vida y tirar su misión hasta convertirse en el problema que prometió eliminar.

Se auto engaño con éxito durante este corto periodo, una vergüenza para el antiguo asesino.

Una pequeña risita -por supuesto, joven Emiya- aclamo la amable voz después de un rato, quizás era más expresiva de lo que quería si causaba dicha pausa -aunque pensamos la perderíamos- admitió con un toque de malestar.

Enfoco a esa presencia, sentada en el sillón demasiado grande para su estructura física… Nezu, el director de Yuuei le dirigía por completo su atención con sus ojos de roedor simpáticos expectante de alguna intención de continuar hablando.

Pero Emiya solo mantuvo su gesto impasible -¿Cómo?- interrogo secamente.

El ratón la miro largamente como si buscara la respuesta más coherente-la verdad no lo sé- aceptó avergonzado -según tengo entendido fue un método misterioso del profesor Aisawa- indagó incierto.

Un arqueo de la ceja nívea en total confusión, podía sentir sus circuitos mágicos como nuevos en una contrariedad para su juicio siendo imposible dicha recuperación -Ya estaba muerta- su tono era plano al mirar el techo con intensidad.

Nezu le dedico un vistazo lleno de pena, recordando lo que Gran Torino había percibido en aquel incidente en Kamino donde fue tratado el All For One -no hable de esa manera joven Emiya, es un milagro que dicho predicamento no se cumpliera- miro sus diminutas manos.

No dio pie para continuar por ese camino de lamentaciones, era un fracaso como guardián por ceder a sus deseos de esa manera… era tarde para reflexionar -¿Sir Nighteye?- cuestiono enfrentando al director nuevamente -¿los chicos?- agrego antes de recibir una respuesta definitiva.

-Con respecto a Sir Nighteye, el sigue sin despertarse sin embargo los daños recibidos están curándose de manera lenta- expreso con un ligero suspiro del recuerdo, el director no sabía que era el daño de esas armas que el assasin utilizo -con respecto a los jóvenes…- enfrento a la adolescente -Todoroki solo tiene su mano izquierda imposibilitada por unos días, el daño no fue tan grave... y Togata, siendo uno de los tres grandes solo tiene heridas sanando a estas alturas- reporto.

Por alguna razón, el quirk de recovery Girl o cualquiera de sanación no afectaban las lesiones hechas ese día.

Acomodándose en una postura sentada, Emiya mantuvo el silencio reflexivo las voces de protección de todos ellos habían llegado a gravarse dándole arrepentimientos -lamento que quedaran envueltos- ofreció secamente.

-No fue tu culpa, joven Emiya… aunque lamento más que tu propio padre este detrás de ti- agrego Nezu -lamento que esta información ya sea de conocimiento público- reflexiono -también que haya escapado- finalizo.

Kiritsugu se guardó su gesto de confusión haciendo trabajar su mente en unir estas diversas disculpas sin fundamentos… entonces recordó que solo ciertos chicos sabían la verdad de su identidad y pareciera que el resto asumió un parentesco con ese otro counter guardián al que etiquetaron como el assasin.

Sobre el hecho que escapo, sabia era mentira ya que las intenciones de muerte eran claras durante su lucha… pero como corregirlos sin exhibirse.

-Así que este dato ya es conocido- arqueo la ceja, el ratón afirmo -¿están bien con eso?- no evito cuestionar recordando lo que Shigaraki había amenazado.

Nezu parecía sorprendido por esto, negando con vehemencia -yo soy firme en la mentalidad que sus raíces no definen a un buen alumno- contesto inteligente manteniendo la cortesía en todo momento.

Un brillo amable en Kiritsugu -gracias director- dijo con un tono suave -pero supongo que este no es el problema actual- desvió su atención a la puerta -¿Qué sucede?- lanzo a quemarropa sin la pizca emocional, volviendo al carácter frio con la interrogante inflexible.

El director observo el cambio con un ligero suspiro, muy en su interior ver a la niña tan expresiva fue un momento inédito para su propio historial… pero verla de regreso a la distante, no era muy cómodo -eres muy suspicaz- rio sin verdadero humor -lo lamento tanto Joven Emiya… pero en estos momentos tu posición no es la mejor a pesar de tus logros- cerro sus ojos.

Kiritsugu dio un gesto aburrido distanciándose cada vez más de sus emociones, el largo de sus acciones o métodos estaba lejos de ser aceptada por la sociedad de héroes "justos" por lo cual no estaba sorprendida, después de todo… aunque criaturas sin sentido… los nomus fueron asesinados sin piedad bajo su mano -predecible- espeto con un fruncir ligero en sus níveas cejas.

Nezu bajo la vista reflexivo, para levantar su atención en dirección a la joven -lamento decirte esto, pero también ordene al profesor Aisawa para desistir de sus inspecciones…- con sus manos blancas encima de las rodillas -él no está en una buena postura después del campamento, no quisiera que su responsabilidad contigo empeore su actual posición-

Para el director fue prudente de su parte dicha decisión, Aisawa se estaba envolviendo de más en su deber y era cuestión de tiempo que las decisiones de la sociedad con Emiya lograran perturbar su temperamento.

Emiya negó, después de todo a su punto de vista fue corto el tiempo del convivio obligado aunque en su interior sintiera el vacío de la noticia que suprimió con poca efectividad -fue ideal, director… el profesor Aisawa no debe exponerse por mi culpa- acordó con un vistazo.

La madurez en la que tomaba esto lo impresionaba, bajo los hombros rendido -No serán suaves, Joven Emiya- opto por una postura profesional -tienes tantos misterios en tu entorno, que llegaron al punto de quiebre con el último incidente- acordó con un largo silencio.

Kiritsugu no contradijo nada de su actual situación, admitía su descuido y tomaría esto como un castigo por su falta de profesionalismo -trataran con el traidor- cuestiono de golpe.

Si hubiera estado tomando te, se estaría atragantando con la sorpresa en sus amables ojos de ratón -¿lo sabias?- expreso inquieto, a esas alturas eran tanto el conocimiento que parecía manejar responsablemente esa niña.

Una ligera muy ligera sonrisa engreída -lo detecte, director- espeto ausente pensando seriamente en poner una barrera en el campus… si regresaba -sin embargo es uno bueno si logra evadirme- mintió, pues no había sido su prioridad buscarlo.

Nezu estaba inquieto -ya veo, en verdad eres una persona capaz- aplaudió optimista pero ese brillo no lo envolvía por completo, decidió ponerse de pie -debo informarte que serás interrogada y tratada según tus acciones- levanto la vista a la imperturbable adolescente.

El viento era tenso, Kiritsugu ajeno a estas molestias para detectar el movimiento fuera de su habitación -estoy de acuerdo- respondió fríamente.

Con pesar el director afirmo, la puerta se escuchó para darle entrada a un agrio Endeavour en su estela a Tsukauchi quienes saludaron por educación (el hombre de fuego era lo último que quería) -Detective… Endeavour he informado lo general a la joven Emiya- expreso alegremente.

Los recién llegados se pusieron a los pies de su cama, ojos aburridos nada interesados en esta aura dominante que parecía ingresar… demostrando fricciones entre ambos que le divirtieron de una manera mordaz.

Enji entrecerró sus ojos despectivo, pero fue el detective quien respondió -agradezco su atención-

Un brinco optimista -joven Emiya, sé que llevara tiempo… pero es mi deber también confirmarte que tu matricula sigue vigente- se dirigió a la puerta mirando a la paciente -serás bienvenida cuando el proceso concluya-

Kiritsugu denegaba su alivio con fervor -gracias director- volvió a responder con verdadera gratitud -espero no atrasarme- admitió como alguien responsable en sus asignaturas.

XXXXX

Cuando Aisawa llego a su casa lanzo su bufanda sin ceremonia a la mesa, vago hasta la cocina para tomar algo de beber que tenga de preferencia alcohol en un porcentaje alto… siendo una persona desorganizada sin la despensa surtida… lo único que encontró fue un jugo… aunque su favorito… no era lo que necesitaba en esos momentos.

Sorbió con ausencia mirando hacia el pequeño patio que también tenía abandonado, pero no le pareció importarle… fue un infierno de mañana entre interrogatorios -Maldito Tsukauchi- espeto deseando que su mal augurio llegara a donde el amable detective estaba.

Fue difícil convencerlos de que "el objeto" que paso a curar a Emiya era de origen desconocido y que apenas tenía contacto al ser un envió imposible de rastrear con el seudónimo de Sr Cambpell.

Sorbiendo en un ruido escandaloso, el desgarbado habitante de esa solitaria casa se quedó en silencio reflexionando sus acciones y tratando de tener en su mente al sujeto… que no se molestó a describirles a la policía… para futuras referencias.

Se dejó caer en la silla para recargarse en la mesa con un aire austero, ojos rojizos cerraron con el ardor de sus malestares típicos… tomo la postura correcta para buscar en su bolsa del pantalón las gotas para sus resecas cuencas.

Parpadeando el exceso del medicamento, el profesor se quedó mirando el techo con la cabeza apoyada en el respaldo en una posición incómoda -porque siquiera permití ser dejado al lado- se quejó airadamente.

Pero siendo un hombre estricto en las normas permitió que el director le informara que desde ese momento dejaba de tratar a Emiya de manera extraoficial… su inspección estaba suspendida hasta nuevo aviso y aunque juro en un inicio mantenerse… cedió.

Apretó el contenedor vacío del jugo para lanzarlo con puntería al cesto de basura, un amargo gesto de pocos amigos con el alzar ligero de su cabello por la activación del quirk borrador… pero la cordura demolió toda esa ira irracional.

Era mejor eso que seguir con los interrogatorios y terminar revelando todo lo que Emiya había confiado, aunque esta información ya está en poder de All Might, Endeavour y Nighteye… todavía mantenía el voto de discreción para no agredir la confianza de la más distante de sus alumnos.

Soltó un suspiro revolviendo su cabello, pasando sus dedos entre las líneas alargadas de estos y soltarlo con pereza… su atención fija a un punto al azar de su pared -Te has ablandado- se regañó fríamente meditando sus acciones hasta el día de hoy con respecto a esa niña.

No se había percatado, no veía nada de malo preocuparse por alguien a quien le debe tanto… siendo el que fallo desde su punto de vista… pero si el director no lo hubiera señalado, seguiría protector a Kiritsugu hasta las últimas consecuencias.

Esto lo predijo el Nezu… ordenándole que se retirara para evitar futuros conflictos donde su puesto peligrara.

-No es favoritismo- expreso a la nada, las palabras dichas con incredibilidad sobria pero el silencio no le ayudaba a meditar enteramente.

Se recargo con pesar -si lo era- acepto frustrado de llegar a tal descabellada conclusión ¿Cuándo cambio? Quizás fue durante el incidente en el USJ o al verla enferma en la plaza comercial quizás las heridas recibidas en protegerlos.

Un apego no permitido en su rama de oficio ¿Qué clase de profesor seria? (aunque nadie fuera de estas observaciones pensaran que Aisawa favorecía a Emiya, todo lo contrario… que era mas estricto).

Endureció su gesto característico de su fama -por lo cual ella debe pagar las consecuencias de sus acciones temerarias- dijo en voz alta convenciéndose que era lo ideal -en otro tiempo haría que te expulsaran… Emiya- mostro una risa burlona en su contradicción.

Se puso de pie con sus manos en los bolsillos para caminar pausadamente a la parte superior, entre su gesto cansado una sonrisa soberbia adorno ligeramente… aunque se conformaría con educarla en horarios de clase… doblando las ordenes a su conveniencia… miraría por su futuro lejos de la vista del director.

¿Quién dijo que se quedaría al lado del camino obedientemente?

XXXXX

Cuando despertó miro la oscuridad de su habitación ahora carente de los posters o figuras coleccionables de All Might con los que los adorno durante su existencia, esta era la última de sus mañanas que despertaba en su hogar.

Después de lavarse, el joven Izuku Midoriya se aseguró de dejar todo en su lugar además de acomodado o limpio, ya que el día de hoy… a mediados del mes de agosto… se iría de su casa.

Cuando salió a desayunar con su uniforme acomodado, su madre no dejaba de darle consejos típicos de cuidados que realizaría a partir de ese momento con insistencia preocupante.

Midoriya trato de no mostrar gestos nostálgicos de este sentimiento de cambio que lo abrumaba, camino a la puerta atento de su madre… poniéndose sus zapatos y ajustándose la mochila en su espalda, miro con firmeza -lo sé- añadió otra vez.

Pero Inko dio un gesto firme -yo aún sigo sin estar de acuerdo- agrego al sujetar sus manos con fuerza transmitiendo su sentir -Izuku… - lo detuvo mirándolo a los ojos -por favor, trae a Emiya a casa uno de estos días- le pidió con ojos imploradores.

Para esa joven madre fue un alivio en su corazón el cambio de destino para la niña que ayudo a tantos jóvenes con su sacrificio, no la había visto en persona o por lo menos despierta, siendo el hospital después de lo sucedido en el centro comercial… su único recuerdo firme en su mente.

Deku afirmo con una ligera sonrisa iluminando su rostro pecoso totalmente de acuerdo, aunque ligero rubor notable por las ideas de pedirle una visita a su austera amiga sin traer malos entendidos (por parte del resto de sus compañeros, estaba seguro Emiya era lo último que pensaría) -lo prometo- consintió al soltar la mano de su progenitora dispuesto a cumplir la necesidad de agradecerle a su múltiple salvadora.

Después del apodado "ataque assasin" en el distrito de Kamino, ocurrieron sucesos televisivos que no daban crédito a la magnitud del desastre hecho por un solo hombre.

Fueron días de diversas teorías hasta que el periodista Walker Cross acudió a diferentes ruedas de prensa exponiendo el problema que las autoridades aún seguían investigando, Izuku quien meditaba esto sujetado del pasamanos de aquel transporte publico… no podía contener su curiosidad ante un poseedor de múltiples quirk.

El supuesto assasin capaz de actuar a plena vista, sin piedad en asesinar a personas desarmadas… fue catalogado como el más peligroso con la capacidad de aislar un área en un espacio incierto, desaparecer y otras cualidades súper humanas infinitas.

-Ella tendrá dichas peculiaridades variadas- reflexiono tratando de llegar a una actualización firme en su libreta de quirks que parecía solo llenarse de su compañera.

Cuando llego a su estación reflexiono estas anotaciones, descendiendo del transporte sin tropezar a pesar de lo distraído de su mente… pero Izuku no tuvo el valor de escribir lo que ella les dijo durante el suceso de la guerra en kamino -ella es el assasin- en voz alta sentía que cualquiera podía escucharlo en una actitud paranoica que se obligó a suprimir.

Recordar aquel día era un punto de sus observaciones, desde el campamento sentía que quizás… se habían acercado aún más que en todo el semestre escolar -si lo somos… a…migos- tembló ante lo último.

Pero era firme en su ideal… no importaba lo que fue… ahora era su aliada, un héroe que llegaría a la cima juntos, optando por guardar dicho secreto que esperaba los otros también tomaron su misma decisión.

Tarareo un poco optimista después de días tan oscuros, una vergüenza preocupar a su madre por las faltas de sueño o la mente vagando constantemente.

-Fue un alivio que estuviera bien- se detuvo en medio de aquella calle transitada con la emoción del alivio cuando escucho la noticia en boca de Bakugo acompañado de Kirishima… quien acudió a su casa en una visita sorpresiva solo a informarle.

No dudo en avisarle a Tenya y Uraraka la grata información como si el peso de miles de preocupaciones se desaparecieran iluminando sus días -ey camina- alguien espeto a sus espaldas haciéndolo reaccionar que en efecto.

Seguía de pie en medio de la banqueta atontado en sus reflexiones (o resumen de días) -lo siento- se disculpó al reanudar su andar en dirección al campus con el sudor de ser el foco de atención de varias miradas curiosas.

Emiya estaba recuperándose con éxito... aquel peligro de muerte… borrado como un mal recuerdo y la bofetada de realidad para todos en una perspectiva objetiva de lo que espera el mundo de ellos cuando estén en su profesión.

Empezó a divisar el edificio del campus con nostalgia, sentía años de no verlo por lo cual acelero su paso con las manos en sus correas -espero que ella venga- expreso al atravesar el arco de entrada con la incertidumbre en el estómago.

Escucharon por Todoroki que despertó pero no se les permitió verla bajo ninguna circunstancia, alimentaba su imaginación apocalíptica de la situación de Emiya, quien quizás no estaba bien parada para ojos de cualquiera que la señalaba abiertamente como "la hija del assasin"

Alentó su andar con un gesto amargo, detuvo su marchar nuevamente en medio del campus haciendo oídos sordos de los saludos de otros estudiantes… las diferentes plataformas de noticias no eran benignas ante esta revelación.

Acusando abiertamente que ella es el motivo de tan desastroso año escolar para Yuuei, hasta algunos sacaron como conjetura que estaría detrás de cada golpe a la seguridad pública.

Para Izuku ver este punto de vista acusatorio de la sociedad para alguien que los salvo de tantas maneras, era amargo en todo el aspecto… otro cruel panorama del mundo -regresara a la escuela- pregunto sintiendo que tenía tanto que aprender de Emiya y con la amenaza de quitárselo.

-¡Deku!- una voz lo hizo saltar alarmado a su espalda, ver la sonrisa radiante de Uraraka le animaba un poco su estado de ánimo.

-Buen dia Uraraka- saludo jovial al verla ponerse en su nivel, aquel brillo característico de su amiga era tan claro a sus ojos observadores -como te fue en el tiempo de receso- pidió al caminar.

-Bien… admito que estoy ansiosa de ver los dormitorios- expreso poniendo sus manos unidas con un gesto alegre, Ochako miro a su amigo -te ves algo desvelado ¿seguiste sin dormir?- pregunto sospechosa.

Deku desvió la mirada -no, si dormí muy bien- admitió -supongo que no me voy a reponer de mis desveladas rápidamente- bajo la vista avergonzado de aceptar dicha realidad ¡pero tendía a pensar tanto! Mas con lo incierto de su compañera de clases.

Un brillo de entendimiento -lo sé- Uraraka fue la que le dio su observación cuando supuso Deku no había dormido durante esa llamada entusiasta sobre el estado de Emiya -ella estará bien… es fuerte… entre lo mejor de nuestro grupo-lo animo, tratando de ignorar esa punzada de celos que amenazaban su estado de ánimo.

Corrección: NO son celos.

-El edificio es asombroso- cambio el tema Midoriya al acercarse a una construcción -pensar que hicieron todo esto en cuestión de días- el asombro era desbordante recordándose que esto era la academia.

Una estructura de cuatro pisos con una fachada elegante con "1-A" en medio de las dos torres y la palabra "Alliance" debajo de esta en una imponente primera impresión, alguno de sus compañeros también se quedaron sin habla observando cada detalle.

Un camino de piedra con dos lámparas hacia las escaleras de entrada al gran edificio, ventanales enormes -Hombre, es enorme- Sato expreso sin contener su asombro.

-¡Sí que somos chicos afortunados!- Mina brinco con total entusiasmo característico a la perspectiva de una aventura nueva al vivir en el campus.

Izuku miro a sus compañeros con la intensión de búsqueda, Tenya se percató acercándose en un ajuste de anteojos -ella no está aquí- ofreció deteniendo cualquier escandalo animado del grupo.

-Que insinúas, cuatro ojos- pidió descortés Bakugo, con su postura arrogante y ojos suspicaces evidenciando que de alguna forma también realizo el escaneo como su amigo de infancia.

El sabio presidente dio un gesto amargo, siendo la tortura de su responsabilidad agobiándolo todo ese tiempo -quizás no venga- levanto los ojos.

-No seas pesimista- Toru regaño no admitiendo dicha observación.

Yaoyorozu dio un vistazo critico -la prensa esta vuelta loca- inquirió cruzando los brazos, siendo una de las involucradas en el fracaso de rescate también se guardó información relevante de su compañera -será difícil que la dejen estar-

-Ella regresara- Kirishima afirmo con pasión, ojos confiados en lo que decía.

Kaminari también desvió la mirada -si no fuera el caso, acaba de salir del coma ¿no tardara en regresar a sus andadas?- aunque no era el más brillante tenía sus dudas, guardándose la amenaza de muerte.

Chasqueando los dientes amenazador Katsuki desvió su atención a otro punto con calma, sus pensamientos torturándolo pero guardándoselos para sí mismo.

-Todoroki ¿sabes algo?- Izuku señalo al callado compañero, quien tenía un cabestrillo en su mano izquierda que muchos apenas se daban cuenta de su presencia y estado físico.

Pero antes de que estas interrogaciones continuaran, el profesor Aisawa se acercaba desde algún punto al costado haciéndolos callar… para muchos era la primera vez de verlo desde el campamento, tenía el mismo aspecto descuidado por lo cual era un alivio percibirlo de esa manera.

Aunque las chicas todavía tenían un pantallazo de su imagen en traje durante aquella rueda de prensa para futuras referencias… siendo un aspecto que no esperaban ver en esas circunstancias.

-Primero que nada, clase 1-A…- su tono era el mismo plano, ojos aburridos al entorno -lo que es más importante que nada, es que todos ustedes se han reunido sanos y salvos- señalo con un ligero atisbo de alegría bien oculta.

Sero busco bastante confundido -parece que falta alguien profesor- señalo interrumpiendo al docente quien no parecía perturbarse.

-Es verdad… no estamos todos- Toru alzo la voz aun invisible el gesto incierto del comentario de su educador.

Jiro se rasco la barbilla -falta Emiya- evidencio uniéndose a sus compañeros.

Ojiro miro largamente, pero se mantuvo en silencio para ceder la palabra al profesor Aisawa… pero este parecía más interesado a observar encima de sus cabezas.

Se rasco la cabeza en una actitud tediosa, ajena a todas las miradas ansiosas de una respuesta -Como decía…-

-Donde esta Emiya- Katsuki demandó en su típica personalidad con un paso adelante siendo apoyado de cercas por Kirishima.

-No interrumpas Bakugo- ladro demandante haciendo retroceder al niño salvaje por el arranque, soltó un suspiro volviendo a su actitud pasiva.

-Me alegra que este de regreso profesor- Tsuyu quien mantuvo la calma expreso cambiando el tema y el enfoque -realmente me siento aliviada de que usted también haya podido volver con nosotros… después de ver esa entrevista, pensé que usted quizás no regresaría-

La vergüenza lleno para quienes no se percataron que el problema no era solo para Emiya, sino para su profesor quien había estado en jaque desde aquella rueda de prensa de disculpas.

Medio rostro oculto en la bufanda, ojos enfocaron a su alumna con austeridad -a mí me sorprende tanto como a ustedes- admitió con un ligero bostezo oculto -sucedieron tantas cosas, eso es seguro- expuso de manera misteriosa.

Hubo una pausa silenciosa, donde el día parecía llenarse de un aire distante para el juicio de Izuku.

-¡Ahora bien!- Aisawa volvió a tomar la palabra dando un barrido al grupo -antes de darles una introducción rápida a todo el dormitorio…- soltó un largo suspiro monótono -el plan original era que ustedes obtuvieran "licencias provisionales de héroe" después del campo de entrenamiento-

Algunos tuvieron un escalofrió del recuerdo lleno de adrenalina de esa noche, si el profesor lo noto… no le prestó atención.

-Pero no se les concedieron…- continúo Eraserhead -entonces ¿Por qué algunos de ustedes andaban por ahí actuando como si las tuvieran?- enjuicio severamente.

La inquietud reino por un momento entre los alumnos recordando que en efecto, había un reporte vago de adolescentes durante el incidente.

-Lo que estoy a punto de decir en este momento es importante… así que escuchen- el tono irritado de Shota los hizo callarse por completo -Todoroki… Kirishima… Midoriya… Yaoyorozu… Ilda y Bakugo- nombro a quienes saltaron a sus nombres -ustedes seis estuvieron presentes "aquella tarde" en "aquel lugar"…- ojos fijos en los rostros juveniles serios -pasando por alto la autoridad y procedieron por su cuenta hacia el sitio donde Emiya seria rescatada ¿pensaron que no los reportarían?- espeto bastante enojado.

El resto de los alumnos miraron sorprendidos de que en verdad realizaron lo que prometieron durante aquella visita en el hospital, más que Bakugo se agregara cuando no estaba presente.

-Por cómo se ven las cosas, todos sus compañeros comprenden el peso de sus acciones al decidir ir por su cuenta- prosiguió el docente con un vistazo distante -muchas cosas fueron minimizadas a consecuencia de los sucesos que acontecieron… pero diré esto ahora…- tomo un aliento para endurecer su gesto -si no fuera por el retiro de All Might… y la situación de Emiya…- menciono austeramente -a excepción de la propia Emiya… yo haría que a todos ustedes los expulsaran-

Izuku mantuvo su mirada al frente al igual que los otros involucrados, una pequeña voz interior le señalo la posibilidad que Emiya todavía estaba dentro de la academia si era mencionada de esa manera por su profesor.

-Esto no solo va dirigido a los seis perpetradores… sino también para todos aquellos que tenían el conocimiento de las acciones de sus compañeros y no hicieron nada- Aisawa levanto la barbilla en un gesto amargo -sin importar la razón, no cambia el hecho de que ustedes traicionaron nuestra confianza-

Un viento paso a través del silencioso grupo examinado bajo esos ojos del adulto decepcionado, Bakugo apretaba su puño en un intento de no realizar un escándalo… pues a pesar de todo, fue un fracaso su intento.

-De ahora en adelante, si todos ustedes me hacen el favor de obedecer los procedimientos establecidos y actuar en conformidad… realmente se los agradecería…- espeto el profesor con un toque frio -y pasara mucho tiempo antes de que pueda volver a confiar en ustedes- puntualizo muy seriamente.

Aisawa admitía que estaba siendo severo pero tenía que dejar en claro la posición en la que se encontraban esos chicos que estuvieron en esa área… y lo suertudo que fueron en ser olvidados a favor de problemas mayores.

Ojos resecos miraron ese gesto deprimido de sus estudiantes, reflexionando que esa era solo el principio de todo lo que guardo para decirle a Emiya cuando despertara… para su mala fortuna, no tuvo la oportunidad de enfrentarla desde entonces.

Aisawa no suavizo su gesto -En cuanto a su compañera…- sus manos estaban en los bolsillos, por lo cual nadie se percató de las manos hechas puños desde el inicio -ella será admitida de regreso a la academia…- expreso viendo el alivio en algunos rostros -Se nos unirá cuando su situación sea más clara-

Se rasco la cabeza ante la confusión de sus alumnos algunos tenían el brillo de comprensión teniendo un conocimiento previo a causa de los periodistas amarillistas.

-¿Es difícil su situación?- levantando la mano Yaoyorozu cuestiono.

Eraserhead se encogió de hombros -no me han informado más de esto, ni se cuánto tiempo transcurra antes de que la veamos- acepto sin comprometerse en nada -muchos de ustedes lo han leído… pero eso solo es la cumbre de sus problemas- expreso ajeno aunque en su interior la incertidumbre lo carcomía.

Todos compartieron miradas inquietas, aun Todoroki bajo la vista sintiendo el gran vacío de información.

Empezando las explicaciones del uso y distribución de la casa que comenzarían a compartir a partir de ese día.

XXXXX

Endeavour portando un traje de vestir para la ocasión, miraba a la chica sentada a su lado de aquel auto de lujo que usaban en ese momento, el análisis fue intenso al lidiar con varias situaciones -es necesario que digas tu situación sin quirk- expreso duramente al sentir el detener por un semáforo.

-Si lo exhibo, entonces abra más preguntas- Emiya admitió vestida en su típico traje oscuro sin la gabardina negra, cualquier indicio del coma o heridas eran un recuerdo pasado -tampoco quiero que traigan a los interrogatorios al profesor Aisawa- agrego secamente.

El andar continuo, Enji soltó un suspiro -sabes que esto alargara el problema- inquirió con fastidio de estar envuelto en ese tipo de circunstancias… su agencia de héroes estaba sin su líder bajo las manos de sus subordinados.

-Lo que sea necesario, es la consecuencia de mi ineptitud- expreso austeramente con su atención fija hacia el frente, casi como una estatua sin emociones.

Cerro sus ojos en un guiño rendido -No soy quien para consolar, niña- expreso mirando por la ventana ausente después de todo la parte sensible de su familia no era su fuerte… ni con sus hijos -pero no fue tu culpa, sea cual sea tu pensamiento… era nuestra responsabilidad protegerlos- espeto rudamente.

Una risa sin humor pues desde su perspectiva, tenía la edad mucho mayor entre los que estaban en el auto aun cuando el chofer era un anciano -gracias, Señor Enji- dijo planamente.

-El primer mago del mundo… y no puedo presumirlo- reanudo la plática con soberbia Todoroki, provocando un voltear de ojos de Emiya por su motivo oculto para tratar de aclarar su situación sin quirk.

-¿Cree que será fácil explicarlo?- espeto mirando por la ventana para no enfrentar esos ojos endurecidos de su nombrado tutor.

-Tienes un punto Niña- admitió rendido el héroe ascendido al nivel 1, aún era confuso todos los términos generales que le fueron explicados cuando tuvo la oportunidad.

El silencio se instaló en ese dúo, en algun punto Endeavour recibió una llamada informándole escuetamente que Nighteye acababa de despertar y preguntaba por ella… para aislarse en una plática ignorando la presencia del guardián.

Para Emiya fue duro, pero desmintió lo que Aisawa haya dicho de la funda que reconoció como Avalon en su interior… hasta el momento se ha hecho la desatendida de este conocimiento, tampoco podía entender la existencia de un señor Campbell… pero como no ha tenido oportunidad de conversar con su antes inspector, era un tema lejos de resolverse.

Tratar de convencer a todos de sus múltiples "peculiaridades" y el motivo de ocultar dicho expediente al conocimiento público, su parentesco con el assasin (la idea es una burla, pero la salva de tantos problemas), las acciones contra los Nomus o durante la guerra de Kamino… finalizando con los posibles puntos de huida de su nombrado padre.

Era un ir y venir, aclaraciones de otras tantas circunstancias o sus puntos de vista de todos los incidentes que estuvo involucrada desde el fallido campamento… además de tratos con los altos mandos de la fuerza policiaca.

-Yo no quiero ser un símbolo de paz- expreso rompiendo el silencio Kiritsugu, viendo aquel cielo a través de la ventana tratando de adivinar lo que los chicos estarían haciendo en su primer día en el campus.

Enji miro largamente a la niña guardando su celular -ser considerada aun a esta edad para ese puesto, es un logro- cruzo sus brazos en su pecho amplio -fue una sorpresa… pero a pesar de ser juzgada por tus acciones… los motivos y tus logros son más de lo que cualquiera a tu edad aspira-

Pero Emiya no estaba contento con esta respuesta -no merezco ser un pilar para esta sociedad- se sentía hipócrita a estas alturas después de descartar esa cultura como superficial.

Todoroki negó -no es un hecho, puede pasar cualquier cosa hasta tu graduación- era un intento de consuelo que cualquiera no notaria, pero Kiritsugu solo sonrió avergonzando al gran hombre.

-Hasta entonces, haga su mejor esfuerzo… señor Enji- alentó secamente Emiya sabiendo que pronto iniciaría la verdadera prueba para el hombre de fuego ante la sociedad… cuando todo el escándalo de all might y ella misma se apaguen.

XXXXX

Ya era el final de ese primer día, Midoriya se sentaba en la gran sala con cómodos sillones donde alguno de sus compañeros ya se acomodaba después de arreglar sus respectivas habitaciones.

Era un amplio espacio compartido donde la sala era su lugar de descanso con una gran pantalla y una mesa central, al fondo se podía ver el comedor junto con la cocina acompañado de grandes ventanales que daban hacia un patio central.

Para Izuku fue divertido su experiencia, compartir el espacio era una oportunidad…que aunque no fue ofrecida por los mejores términos… le emocionaba gratamente.

Cuando las chicas llegaron, expusieron una idea planeada entre ellas -Hagamos una exhibición de cuartos- fue la entusiasta Mina junto con Toru seguidas de cercas por Uraraka y Jiro.

El miedo embargo los sentidos de Izuku al ponerse de pie para impedir que la revisión iniciara desde su habitación, fracasando estrepitosamente… sus poster, figuras, alfombra o cobijas fueran juzgadas como un excesivo friki de all might… no era grato.

Kaminari sonrió forzadamente -en que nos metimos- dijo a un desinteresado Kirishima.

-Admito que de una forma retorcida, es divertido- Sero reflexiono con un sudor en su frente exhibiendo su falta de postura ante este reto.

El siguiente fue Tokoyami, quien a pesar de instalarse firmemente enfrente de su puerta… fue hecho a un lado y juzgado con la misma rudeza por el aspecto oscuro o aterrador de sus muebles personalizados.

Izuku se sorprendió de ver algunas espadas de aspecto geniales en ornamentas.

La habitación de Aoyama era todo lo contrario al anterior, con una rueda disco colgando del techo y una ¿armadura? En el fondo con brillos en paredes o tantos espejos que Deku pensó se quedaría ciego.

Sabiamente las chicas como ellos mismos, pasaron de revisar la habitación de Mineta… quien estaba demasiado sospechoso invitándolos a entrar.

Ojiro era el más normal hasta el momento, simple y manteniendo casi todo como lo habían recibido.

Ilda por lo contrario era saturado de libros, muebles de aspecto rustico y un estante de un sinfín de gafas aferrándose en la pared encima del escritorio.

Kaminari opto por algo extravagante pero deportivo a su manera, Deku no aguardo su asombro al ver placas de autos colgados a los lados del clima al fondo de la morada.

Kouda de una manera gano puntos en la competencia al verse peluches y un conejo, entonces el reto también fue devuelto a las chicas… ninguno de los otros hombres parecían interesados en participar activamente.

Kirishima fue el siguiente, ofreciendo un aspecto "masculino" la única en juzgarlo positivo era Uraraka -estoy seguro Emiya lo aceptaría también- no evito desviar su atención lúgubre, siendo empujado a revisar la siguiente habitación.

Shouji era Minimalista, por lo cual carecía de muebles o adornos personales.

Sero opto por algo oriental, casi un aspecto tropical con cosas hechas de bambu o coloridos tapetes colgando de su pared.

Cuando llegaron al cuarto de Todoroki ver el estilo tradicional japonés en toda la estructura los sorprendió sobre todo al ser un cambio radical para alguien quien tiene una mano indispuesta.

-Ey que es esto- Sero señalo llamando la atención de todos a una pared en específico donde había hileras exhibidas de manera ordenada empañando un poco el ambiente de la habitación.

Algunos se esforzaron por recordar de donde los habían visto

Midoriya expreso rápidamente antes de que alguno se le adelantara -¿no son los cuchillos de Emiya?- pidió viéndolos de cercas -oh son exactamente iguales… el mismo Angulo… acero… mango- empezó a balbucear ante el voltear de ojos del resto.

Todoroki lo miro largamente afirmando al grupo quienes algunos ya estaban tratando de tocarlas sin mucho éxito al ser detenidos por el mismo -ella me los dio- fue su única respuesta.

-¿No se supone que están prohibidos?- agrego Mineta con escepticismo de ver eso ahí exhibido como si fueran mascaras de adorno.

Shouto los volvió a mirar con un encogimiento de hombros -Pedí un permiso especial- fue su respuesta, en las únicas veces que le pidió un favor de su padre para que intercediera y poder ingresar dichas armas a su habitación.

-¿Cómo lograste que te los diera?- no evito Kaminari con incredibilidad.

Ojos se suavizaron -solo me los dio- admitió bajando la vista -es mejor estar preparados… fue su excusa- murmuro en un suspiro soltando algo de frialdad.

Todos se miraron percatándose que ese aire deprimente quería regresar, optando por abandonar para seguir revisando las otras habitaciones y con esto… regresar el entusiasmo juvenil.

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo.

Bueno otro capitulo antes de que me llegue de golpe el trabajo.

un poco de consecuencias para Emiya.


	34. Chapter 34

Guardián 34

La sala de estar de la mansión Todoroki era una de total calma, la luz de la mañana iluminaba los diferentes muebles tradicionales de la preferencia familiar mientras en sus sillones una figura esperaba expectante con la compañía de Enji Todoroki en su vestimenta de civil.

Sir Nighteye fue dado de alta del hospital no sin un mundo de recomendaciones para su total recuperación, se mantenía en silencio enfrentando a su anfitrión sin la necesidad de iniciar conversaciones corteses para lidiar con el silencio.

-Llegaste muy temprano- fue Endeavour soltando un suspiro fijando su atención al invitado esperado -pensé que pactamos una hora mas tarde- reflexiono con el tinte salvaje característico en esos ojos tan vivos como su elemento.

Ojos pesados en dorado ocultos por sus anteojos, de alguna forma su cuerpo todavía resentía el enfrentamiento con el apodado assasin -solo quería salir antes de que los periodistas acampen en nuestro destino- admitió con un suspiro, de alguna forma los medios de comunicación se enteraron de su misión del día.

La afirmación era rígida - solo hemos tenido la oportunidad de hablar vía conferencia en estos días tan locos- el héroe ahora ascendido se acomodo en su sillón, las tazas de café abandonadas en la mesa sin el interés de tocarlas.

El hombre de negocios cruzo sus piernas con su mano en la rodilla. el aura profesional tan temprano en la mañana -la oportunidad de intercambiar información es importante- replico con un largo suspiro adolorido -Como Eraserhead asumió... siento que estamos viendo un panorama tan pequeño del misterio que Emiya envuelve- levanto la vista astuta detrás de sus anteojos de negocios -pero cada vez, estamos mas cerca de quizás... conocer el máximo de sus capacidades-

-Pero no hemos conseguido nada directamente de la niña- Enji espeto con un suspiro irritado -todo lo hemos tejido nosotros y siento que estamos pasando muchos pedazos por alto- bajo la vista a sus manos.

-Acordamos hacerlo de esa manera- Nighteye se detuvo de su discurso cuando la mirada oscura de su anfitrión lo detuvo.

negando por la descortesía, Todoroki continuo-es un gran tesoro el que encontramos, pero divulgarlo quizás no sea una solución precavida- aceptarlo le trajo una mirada amarga -¿imagina esta sociedad a base de quirk enterarse que una niña sin este... es capaz de remover los cimientos- medito después de tantas horas de convivió con Kiritsugu.

Difícil aceptarlo cuando lo único que pensó inicialmente era la oportunidad de presumir esta carta en su mazo.

Una mirada impresionada -has madurado- sonrió de manera déspota aun con el desplante hostil del anfitrión.

-No había pasado tanto tiempo con esa niña...- gruño al cruzarse de brazos en una observación -sabia de sus cualidades con esa personalidad suya tan madura...- volteo los ojos ante la postura burlona de su invitado -me ha hecho pensar tanto de mi camino como símbolo de paz- cerro sus ojos en ligeros recuerdos.

Todavía eran mínimos los reportajes de la insatisfacción de su promoción al numero 1, pero sabia se dispararían cuando pasara la controversia de la hija del assasin.

Compartieron miradas cuando el sonido de pasos eran nítidos en el pasillo, pronto Fuyumi ingresaba escoltando a Emiya cuyo gesto neutral era el mismo a pesar de portar vestimenta mas acorde a su genero.

Obligada a portar una falda lisa en color negro, una camisa blanca abotonada con un moño elegante, el cabello peinado hacia atrás dejando ligeros flequillos adornando esa frente morena… una apariencia fuera de lo común que le agraciaba su género.

Un silencio de muerte por tal aspecto elegante con la postura orgullosa de Fuyumi por su logro.

Pero Nighteye se levanto en toda su altura y con pasos agrandados llego a donde la niña estaba... para abrazarla con calidez sintiéndola tensarse bajo este gesto que guardaba a los que tomaba bajo su protección-me alegra tanto que estés viva- admitió con el terror de tantos días mitigándose al verla tan sana (y con una ropa linda), su mente abrazaba ese milagro para sanarla completamente... arrebatarla de la muerte a causa de un desconocido.

Como una tabla, Emiya no bajo la guardia -lamento que saliera herido- expreso monótona deseando ser soltada -¿en verdad esta bien?- pregunto con cuidado.

Apartándose, el estricto hombre de negocios soltó un suspiro adolorido -no del todo bien- admitió ante el gesto igualmente severo de esa niña que sabia no engañaria con mentiras -pero estoy lo suficiente bien para realizar mi siguiente objetivo- declaro provocando un arquear dudoso de la todavía ignorante del motivo principal de esa visita después de salir del hospital.

Una sonrisa burlona de Enji al ponerse de pie -a partir de ahora, estarás acompañada por Nighteye... Niña- expreso al instalarse justo a su lado, a comparación de su hija cautivada por la suavidad del estricto invitado... no estaba nada cautivado.

XXXXX

Una multitud esperaba a las afueras de ese edificio de gobierno, se golpeaban o empujaban tratando de obtener el mejor ángulo de acceso al pendiente de la última polémica… hasta que la puerta se abrió mostrando los motivos para que los diferentes periodistas se agrupaban.

Todavía con los rastros de la pelea en el ataque del assasin tan presente en sus vendajes que salían debajo del traje gris.

Con sus ojos como halcón ajustándose sus anteojos brillantes en un aura intimidadora -no hay declaraciones- espeto cortante con su gesto plano en su postura alzada a causa de su complexión delgada o alta… Sir Nighteye mantenía su mano de cerca a su hija oficial.

La apariencia de la niña que estuvo en el hospital, indispuesta y recientemente atacada tenía un gesto que competía en austeridad con el adulto… Emiya Kiritsugu quien no parecía dañada siendo esa las principales cuestiones lanzadas a su dirección, ignoradas abiertamente.

-¿Por qué tan repentina decisión?- los reporteros eran sordos y tercos, uno alzo agrupándose para casi empujar su micrófono tan cercas como para ser agresivo.

Un brillo dorado de advertencia que provoco escalofríos en los receptores de tal desplante, Nighteye aguardo en silencio tratando de navegar entre el amotinamiento con una actitud imponente… los guardias de la localidad no eran de mucha ayuda.

Con el método de intimidación del austero héroe pro solo sus efectos duraron tan poco, los periodistas carecían de instinto de preservación además de que las leyes impedían que los atacaran ¿verdad? -¿Esto lo hace para aliviar la tensión política?- otro lanzo a quemarropa a la adolescente envuelta en tanto misterio.

El mismo gesto impasible con los labios en línea recta de austeridad, era un dúo imperturbable que complementaban muy bien… pero siendo con ese oficio de información ¡debían insistir! Había tantas preguntas sin responder.

-¿Uso contactos para agilizar este tipo de procesos de adopción?- una voz femenina señalo con cierto tono mordaz sin mucho éxito siendo apartada por un empujon de algun colega igual de desesperado (o eran los guardias, no lo sabían ni les importaba)

Ver a la famosa adolescente era un logro para alguno de los periodistas siendo la primera vez en persona, el aura que expedía podía abrumar a los débiles a pesar de tener el gesto de mármol distante a intimidarlos (hasta parecía que en esos ojos oscuro casi dorados no los veían).

Como lo vieron en el festival deportivo… o en la guerra de kamino, resaltando esa animosidad que se le atribuía en los diferentes rumores que se extienden en los medios de comunicación de su ya larga cantidad de incidentes.

-¿cree que con esta conexión la comunidad estará segura de que una hija de un villano no se desviara?- Puntualizo un joven de cuernos pulidos, ojos de reptil fijos en tratar de percibir el mínimo de las reacciones de esos rasgos imperturbables ¡una irritación! ¡una desilusión! lo que sea que pudieras proyectar en las noticias del día.

Pero sus objetivos lograron llegar hasta el automóvil que aunque aparcado tan cercas, con los obstáculos humanos (ellos) retrasaron este traslado... como una muestra de su caballerosidad le abrió la puerta para que su ahora hija legal se adentrara sin darles ningún miramiento, cerrando tan pronto para levantarse en su postura.

-Por favor señor Nighteye- una voz mas clara expreso -por lo menos díganos su estado de salud después de solo unos días de descanso en comparación al todavía hospitalizado Snipe- era una pregunta mas humana según el estándar cruel de los periodistas.

Ajustándose sus anteojos con el brillo distante en sus ojos amarillos, Sir medito un poco solo para sonreír con cortesía -mi salud es estable, gracias por su preocupación- lanzo.

Siendo esta el precursor de preguntar lanzadas al individuo que aparentaba dispuesto a contestarle sus preguntas, lanzando a diestra de manera desorganizada sus palabras ansiosas.

Para todos era claro que el héroe profesional Endeavour era su tutor impuesto por cuestión de seguridad desde el incidente del USJ… pero ahora Sir Nighteye tomaba este papel de manera legal en todos los aspectos.

¿El héroe número 2 se retiró por cuestión de apariencia? Era lo que algunos… los más amarillistas señalaban ¿Qué cambiaba con esto? Otros se cuestionaban ¿el padre no buscaría retribución? Pocos pensaban ¿en que afectara el futuro legal de la niña? Los más reflexivos meditaban con seriedad ¿Qué sucedió en el hospital de Kamino? Insistían en cuestionar ¿la escuela está de acuerdo en admitir a alguien tan problemático? Los más agudos señalaban.

¿Qué eran sus armas? ¿Cómo se recuperó milagrosamente? ¿La condición de Snipe quien parecía no salir del hospital? ¿Los padres serán cómodos con alguien de tal influencia entorno a sus hijos? ¿Qué piensa Emiya de las acusaciones públicas de diferentes profesionales psicológicos de los desórdenes de personalidad que se le diagnosticaron con su actitud?

Esas cuestiones sin contestar directamente también eran una constante entre los periodistas mientras los más agudos indicaban.

El padre de esa niña volverá ¿Por qué quiere eliminarla? ¿No será un peligro para los de su entorno?

Estas eran un cumulo de preguntas tan difíciles de entender, pero no para la mente astuta de un lastimado Nighteye quien aguardo en silencio aprendiendo el efecto de sus decisiones en la sociedad, pero negó a retirarse... a esas alturas... era lo mejor, Eraserhead se lo había pedido desde tiempo atrás.

Fue la solución mas prudente, algo que esperaba fuera una constante y trataría de hacer un buen trabajo.

-Entiendo sus preocupaciones- calmo en un barrido al entorno, siendo observado por esos periodistas... enfocado por las cámaras y sabia observado por otros tantos a través de la televisión -está el mejor decisión que se llegó en beneficio de la niña- explico con paciencia -no tengo otra cosa que decir- despidió rápidamente.

Más preguntas fueron lanzadas a oídos sordos, los flashes eran perturbadores e insistentes hasta que llego a la parte del conductor donde ingresaba con elegancia para arrancar dejando la localidad donde se hizo oficial aquella adopción legal.

Suspiros decepcionados de los medios de comunicación.

XXXXX

En calma total en el interior lujoso de ese automóvil, Emiya mantuvo su atención al exterior en movimiento... ojos estrictos en esta burla del destino... si fuera la misma del inicio, seguro y el reporte a Alaya seria condenar ese mundo sin valor o superficial.

Su propio pensamiento objetivo se estaba volviendo emocional y ahora... las consecuencias de esto eran tan visibles en esos héroes que juzgo apresuradamente... que la protegieron.

¿porque seguía torturándose con esos pensamientos desde que despertó?

bueno la respuesta era simple, no superaba la erosión de su propia frialdad ¿era posible? ese corazón que endureció con sus años como asesino de magos se ablando por un montón de mocosos o las decisiones de los adultos en su entorno.

¿que era esta culpa? siempre que miraba el rostro lastimado de Nighteye era el recordatorio de lo involucrado que estaba... los chicos... esos niños deben de tener secuelas menos visibles ¿estarán bien con la crudeza de la situación que enfrentaron contra ese contra guardián en el hospital? había perdido su teléfono durante el campamento y no seria de ella preguntar por Togata o Shouto de manera directa.

Ahora, esta actual postura era otro gesto amargo de la realidad amable de esas personas inocentes ¿adoptarla? cerró sus ojos ante esta situación irreal para un viejo asesino de su calibre ¿esta era una burla de su vida pasada? No evito cuestionar su propia cordura al continuar con esa farsa ¿Era esta la desventaja de esta edad? fue otra de sus meditaciones.

En un inicio no dudo de las decisiones de alaya en el cambio de genero o de edad, pero ahora... en serio los adultos de este lugar parecían tener la firme convicción de protegerla ¿como desmentirlos? ya estaba muy expuesta.

A esas alturas con el camino recorrido, la fortaleza inmutable que presumía parecía tener una fractura… débil… espeto sin la intención de corregirlo.

¿Por qué lo acepto tan rápido? Pues de entre todos esos "adultos" Nighteye era el que confiaba después de Aisawa.

-No pienses más en lo que ellos digan… Emiya- llamo Nighteye mirándola desde el retrovisor en un semáforo de la ciudad en la que se encontraban.

Emiya lo enfoco largamente -No me molesta lo que piensen de mi- admitió fácilmente, era la realidad clara en su personalidad movida -No se involucren mas en mi pasado... Sir Nighteye- advirtió con un cambio de ambiente en el entorno, el conductor no evito mirarla para enfocarse en el camino.

Una sonrisa amarga en el ahora padre -admito que me sorprendió que aceptaras este proceso- espeto orillándose para voltear y enfrentarla de la manera adecuada -es esto tan peligroso- pregunto con ojos lacerantes -se lo que escuche de esta bestia de alaya... creo que esa es la razón por la cual aceptaste ser mi hija- su astucia brillo recibiendo una sonrisa ¿orgullosa? de Emiya.

Era en verdad un orgullo por parte del antiguo asesino, la capacidad de pensar de este héroe -todos ustedes ya están señalados- bajo la vista con ligera vergüenza bien oculta en su expresión nula -ser tu hija solo me permitirá que quizás... sea capaz de interceder el siguiente enviado-

Siendo esta la primera discusión de ese aspecto, el austero profesional se ajusto los anteojos sintiendo caer su estomago por lo que sea enfrentaran a causa de las decisiones de esa niña ¿era difícil dejarla vivir como un héroe digno? ¿que tenia de malo que se envolviera con ellos? había escuchado al hijo de Todoroki.

Aquella Bestia de Alaya había expuesto un lado vulnerable al saber que la "asesino de magos" permitiera que sus herramientas fueran usadas por manos del inexperto del adolescente del hielo y fuego.

Sir aguardo midiendo esa expresión nula de su hija legal-Tu sentido de sacrificio es tan grande, Kiritsugu...- usando el nombre de pila sin sacar ningún gesto de sorpresa de la adolescente -seras un grandioso héroe- cerro sus ojos -lamento si ponemos tanta presión en ti- admitió a regañadientes.

Dejaría ir el tema... no le tomara importancia a estas bestias de alaya junto con el objetivo verdadero de esta caza ¿seria prudente? por supuesto que no, era la pieza mas grande de este rompecabezas que era esa niña en todo menos en su personalidad ¡pero que hacer! no podía obligarla a decirle... aguardaría y quizás como con Ereaserhead en el campamento o hasta el déspota de Endeavour con el tiempo compartido... lograría un pequeño atisbo de información dicha de su boca.

Emiya estaba sorprendida de esta carente intención de interrogarla sumando el escuchar estas palabras nuevamente, las aspiraciones de toda esa gente eran tanta en su futuro... no es como si en verdad fuera un verdadero adolescente que no pudiera lidiar con esas perspectivas... quizás piensan que el peso en demasiado que la llevara a un colapso como aquella ocasión en esa plaza donde encontró a Shigaraki -no es nada que no pueda tratar, Sir...- uso solo aquel titulo pero cerro sus ojos -sin embargo no me siento con la moralidad compleja de admitirlo ¿como podía cuando ya me había desilusionado de este camino?- espeto amarga.

Un suspiro por esa sabiduría dolorosa en los ojos de la niña, tan incomprensible ese tono experto que expresaba en su manera de ser -Solo déjate llevar- aconsejo Nigtheye tomando el volante nuevamente, siendo el menos adecuado para decirlo... alguien que se ato a lo que miraba por su quirk -Ahora, hay que terminar todo esto- gruño con un voltear de ojos -Tsukauchi aguarda por nosotros- comenzó nuevamente el recorrido.

-Sera próximamente el examen de licencia provisional a héroe- Emiya miro por la ventana -¿crees que pueda participar?- pregunto al aire, su prioridad era solo el inicio del periodo... pero una parte terca de ella quería intentarlo.

Nighteye miro -quizás- no prometió nada.

Si la decepción, Kiritsugu no se obligaría a participar con todos esas programaciones que aguardan en su agenda.

Su camino tan solitario se estaba llenando de gente en este destino que eligió por razones al azar en lo que empezó como una misión mas como counter guardian... personas tan amables no deberían de existir, la voz desconfiada de un asesino de años le replicaba con austeridad.

XXXXX

El gimnasio gamma estaba vivido con los estudiantes del 1-A agrupados con la intención de mejorar sus movimientos o crear ataques especiales para el examen de licencia provisional de héroes en el que participaran.

La amplia sala estaba expuesta a un cambio con estructuras altas o difíciles de acceder en obstáculos hechos a base de Cementoss quien junto con Ectoplasm y Midnight acudían en ayuda de Eraserhead para hacer tutorías amplias a las mentes jóvenes.

Cuando All Might llego el primer día se percató de una situación que le había asombrado, ahí al borde del escenario modificado no podía apartar su vista del motivo de tal pensamiento -el joven Midoriya en verdad tiene un gran avance- señalo al profesor que se acercaba somnoliento.

Un gesto sin pasión, justo cuando lo iba a correr de la manera más grosera… Aisawa se detuvo para realizar la misma observación por encima de su hombro.

Encima de una de las mesetas artificiales en esa amplia sala de obstáculos, Midoriya Izuku parecía respirar de manera disciplinada en una postura marcial que en un inicio le saco un ligero arqueo curioso de tal cambio en alguien que lanzaba golpes de manera salvaje... ahora mostraba un amplio repertorio de movimientos que no se limitaban a usar solamente sus puños como con anterioridad.

All Might pensó que no recibiría una respuesta, viendo al descuidado profesor instalado a su lado sin abrir la boca... solo un simple "aja" fue lo que logro.

Por lo cual el rubio trato de no mostrar un favoritismo dando un barrido a los diferentes alumnos, entonces entre las explosiones poderosas del joven Bakugo o los intentos Sero en balancearse de un pilar a otro... se percato de otra irregularidad con un sonido estrangulado -no es el único chico con un cambio completo en su firma- sonrió con una linea de sangre deslizándose en su boca, limpiándosela con un pañuelo -¿Hizo cuchillos con hielo?- espeto perturbado el simbolo retirado.

Con una tos que podía asegurar escupiría sus pulmones, All Might se esforzó en señalar donde Todoroki Shouto quien tenia un gesto severo resaltando la cicatriz mientras en ambas manos contenía unas cuchillas improvisadas que parecían ser el prototipo de otras... pues las desecho al verlas romperse contra una de las rocas.

Quizás tenia una postura poco firme al demostrando la poca formación en ese aspecto, por lo menos no se heria el mismo que era un alivio para el enfermo héroe retirado.

Por su parte Aisawa mostró una ligera contracción en sus labios oculta por su bufanda, un suspiro largo casi un bostezo resbalando -si- espeto con un brillo irritado -ese niño le dije que no usara cuchillos originales...- exhibió recordando ese día, Mineta hizo un escándalo al ser sorprendido por el filo tan conocido para todos -No solo esta desobedeciendo ¡cree que con solo cambiar el material permitiré que lo use!-

-No seas tan duro- detuvo All Might cualquier gana de ir a interrumpir la prueba y error de cuchillos de ese prodigio -sera de utilidad en algunas circunstancias- aconsejo seriamente -Cambio su estilo- pregunto con una tos con sangre.

-No lo cambio por completo, aun es bueno con sus ataques a larga distancia con fuego o hielo… aunque en el ultimo le falta practica- rascándose la barba de días el descuidado docente miro impasible donde Todoroki ya estaba escuchando una conferencia de Ectoplasm de lo peligroso de las armas -pero parece querer pulir la pelea a corto alcance-

-¿Sera influencia de su encuentro con el assasin?- susurro siendo esta información confidencial, ojos sumidos del antes símbolo de paz miraba inquieto.

Saber la capacidad de una bestia de alaya, acorralando a profesionales o veteranos... fue una presencia que el joven Todoroki como el joven Togata enfrentaron directamente, aunque el mayor de estos ya tenia la calidad de un pro... Gran Torino fue claro en su reporte privado... enfrentar a ese "hombre" fue enfrentar la muerte misma y era un milagro que esa persona jugara con ellos como un gato con el ratón.

Ojos cansados de Shota meditando el brillo decidido de Shouto en insistir en este agregado -quizás- medito un poco -pero pienso firmemente que fue mas por la influencia de Emiya- acuso sin una pizca de duda.

Eraserhead trato de enfocarse pero no evito recordar esas conferencias que compartía con ese símbolo marchitado de la paz, aun la palabra "mago" era nueva y tenia otro significado según Endeavour explico (porque el wikipedia informaba una cosa fantastica)

Tarareando un poco, escuchando después de tanto convivió el ligero tono amargo del adormilado profesor -También fue la responsable del cambio del joven Midoriya ¿verdad?- interrogo mirando donde el chico pecoso parecía corregir su postura.

Kirishima y Kaminari parecían rodear a Midoriya con preguntas o consejos de sus movimientos "geniales" que instruía en una habilidad única para expresarse del nervioso chico.

Aisawa afirmo -si, decidí que compartieran práctica en los pocos días de campamento- expreso distante, ojos resecos sin ninguna emoción que delatara su propia fe en esa niña -es una cualidad de Midoriya cuando se enfoca en practicar- afirmo.

All Might aprecio este gesto del austero profesional, ambos se quedaron en silencio observando como los diversos alumnos dispersos realizaban su respectivo entrenamiento -el joven Bakugo también sobresale- señalo después de rato.

Eraserhead busco donde el chico estaba entusiasmado haciendo volar rocas -si… ha madura un poco- espeto analizando la actitud desde que se regresó del campamento.

-No has tenido oportunidad de verla- pregunto ausente All Might cambiando el tema sin la necesidad de explicar a quien se refería-aun yo, parece tan complicada su agenda- murmuro.

-Estas seguro que es por eso- espeto amargo Eraserhead -digo, pareces menos dispuesto a intentar localizarla ahora que Nighteye tomo su custodia legal- señalo la última controversia en torno a su misteriosa alumna.

Después de todo, aun en sus reuniones el poderoso hombre (o lo que fue) parecía ignorarlo abiertamente o hablarse solo porque así lo requería la situación.

Una mirada sucia por parte del símbolo de paz -no me cambies el tema- replico irritado.

Aquella pacifica conversación cambio de rumbo cuando Blood Hero interrumpió declarando que el turno para usar el gimnasio había llegado provocando que el enfoque de los alumnos del 1-A se perdiera para enfocarse en las fricciones de rivalidades.

Aunque había unas excepciones como es el caso de Tetsutetsu, Yui, Kendo y Awase quienes se acercaron dónde Yaoyorozu, Jiro, Toru y Aoyama se encontraban para saludarse después de todo desde el campamento no se habían visto.

Aisawa y Sekijirou explicaban a sus alumnos los pormenores del examen, dando detalles de que no lo realizarían juntos si no competirían con otras escuelas… quizás con estudiantes más experimentados al ser un examen que pocos aprobaban.

Blood Hero afirmo a la conclusión.

XXXXX

Midoriya ingresaba sudando a los dormitorios después de practicar algunas recomendaciones de Emiya, se recargo en sus rodillas mientras se quitaba los zapatos con el panorama de la amplia sala de estar percatándose que todavía había alguien en los sillones con el televisor a bajo volumen -Kirishima- saludo jovial.

El chico miro en su dirección con su gesto característico -Ey Midoriya- dijo al verlo acercarse, solo para realizar una mueca -en verdad hueles a hombre- expreso.

Un sonrojo -lo siento- Izuku retrocedió rápidamente.

-No te preocupes… ESA ES LA ESENCIA- replico con un chasqueo de dientes -siéntate- hizo un campo para ser ocupado por un distante pecoso pero no insistió en que no le molestaba el olor, entonces su atención al televisor.

Izuku miro las noticias donde los titulares seguían mencionando la controversial adopción de la hija de un villano o una entrevista con Walker Cross -parece que no lo superan-

Quiso sonar divertido al ver a la locutora tachar la actitud de Emiya, con una imagen de la guerra de Kamino con su pistola apuntando al all for one.

-Ellos no ven lo que nosotros- espeto Kirishima seriamente -solo la juzgan por las pocas imágenes que obtienen de lejos… no es de hombres- se recargo en sus rodillas.

Ver la imagen de Emiya en un traje más acorde a su género le trajo un ligero sonrojo de lo bien que le quedaba, pero trato de desecharlo para enfocarse... meditando las palabras de su colega... Izuku estaba totalmente de acuerdo -sí, solo son personas que no la conocen como nosotros- dijo más seguro.

Sabía que era apresurado, pues Kiritsugu siempre fue cortes más no social… pero podía decirse que se hizo la diferencia con sus acciones.

Una sonrisa lobuna del pelirrojo ignorando la televisión para mirarlo largamente -es lo mismo que me dijo Bakugo- admitió con una carcajada -ese sujeto, siempre parece ignorar esas notas… pero es obvio que también está al pendiente- negó con un suspiro -el día que ese chico sea honesto será el día en que el mundo se acabe-

Una sonrisa por parte de Deku, aunque sorprendido de que Kacchan este tan al pendiente de cualquier reportaje que señalara a su compañera -¿ahora que dicen?- pidió interesado en el televisor.

-Lo mismo de siempre…- se encogió de hombros Eijiro -ni se porque estoy atento a esto- bostezo.

-Es la única manera de estar informados- Izuku razono a lo que el pelirrojo afirmo fríamente.

-Si- suspiro -estoy preocupado de que todo eso se alargue- expreso siendo el que se consideraba el primer amigo de Emiya.

Izuku ablando su gesto -no te preocupes- ofrecio un gesto amable característico.

-No solo es eso…- Kirishima dio una mirada oscura en el entorno, para asegurarse que no había nadie -¿Qué sucede si alguien descubre que es el assasin?- le susurro en complicidad.

Midoriya salto en su lugar, buscando paranoico para hacer un movimiento de que se silenciara cualquier palabra -no digas nada- silbo con el sudor acrecentando en nerviosismo.

Volteando los ojos por la exageración pero Eijiro estaba de acuerdo con el trato cuidadoso -lo he hablado con Bakugo… con Yaoyorozu o Ilda hasta Todoroki- negó sorprendiendo a Izuku quien no había tenido la oportunidad de una reunión con los del intento infructuoso de rescate de "ese" día.

Se distrajo con esas clases especiales de movimientos definitivos para la licencia provisional de héroes… era una vergüenza en su camino como amigo de Emiya.

Pero el pelirrojo estaba lejos de percatarse de las reflexiones del pecoso -también llegamos a esa conclusión… aunque Ilda parecía moriría como criminal al ocultar información de ese tipo…- se burló -pero no nos corresponde a nosotros exhibirla- bajo la vista -ella hizo tanto por nosotros... no seria de hombres traicionarla- afirmo demasiado leal.

Izuku afirmo con optimismo -seria lo mejor- acepto fácilmente mirando ese televisor cuyo reportero estaba apasionado en levantar teorías descabelladas del assasin con los motivos de su atentado -Todoroki no ha dicho nada de ese incidente- expreso sin darse cuenta que lo dijo en voz alta.

Kirishima parpadeo confundido -¿de que hablas?- pidió inocente.

Un salto al exhibirse -de nada- tartamudeo, recordando que All Might se lo había contado ese mismo día... morir de un infarto era poco cuando se entero, que durante el incidente en el hospital de Kamino... su amigo bicolor también estaba involucrado pero cuya presencia ocultaron por seguridad del menor.

Siendo una persona lejos de sospechar de su amigo, Kirishima se quedo pensativo en un silencio con el eco de la televisión encendida -Ahora solo espero que regrese- se puso de pie de un brinco con un brillo de un fuego interno en sus ojos -cuando lo haga… le dire que me enseñe alguno de sus movimientos pro- indico con el puño hacia arriba -no puedo permitir que Todoroki o tu…- señalo groseramente -sean cercanos en ese aspecto a Emiya… ¡Yo fui su primer amigo!- puntualizo.

Midoriya miro divertido dicha conclusión -Si, juntos entrenaremos- apasionado estuvo de acuerdo chocando puños de una manera tan masculina... se miraron largamente, separándose entre burlas, apagando el televisor y comenzar a caminar a sus respectivas habitaciones, despidiéndose para una buena noche.

XXXXX

La habitación era pequeña donde una de las paredes era vidrio opaco del cual algunos miraban a través, con el piso de baldosa crema y paredes blancas... una mesa justo en el medio donde se realizaba una de las tantas confrontaciones que se han llevado a cabo durante ese periodo de tiempo.

En la sala donde observaban esto, Jeanist junto con Tsukauchi parados uno al lado del otro mantenían el ambiente solemne atentos al desarrollo en el interior.

La puerta se escucho, donde Sansa Tamakawa ingresaba en un saludo formal a su superior -El Jefe Tsuragamae ha llegado- presento dando un paso al costado para darle entrada al jefe de policia de Hosu, cuyo aspecto era el típico canino que se le conocía.

-Algún avance- pregunto el recién llegado instalándose enfrente de ese gran ventanal, sus ojos agudos enfocando el área de interés.

-No mucho- admitió amablemente el detective ajustando su cuello en un tic nervioso.

-La niña es muy celosa con sus armas- Jeanist agrego sin desviar su atención -a pesar que accedió a mostrarlas... no ha quitado su atención de Maijima- soltó un suspiro.

Apreciando este dato nuevo y pequeño, el canino solo soltó un ligero ladrido -¿que le lleva tanto tiempo?- pregunto al acercarse al vidrio.

En efecto, Emiya estaba ahi con su gesto de piedra pero ojos agudos en el héroe pro con cabeza de excavadora quien jugueteaba con sus armas en la mesa... Nighteye a su lado ajeno pero atento a las acciones de su hija.

-Aun "ese" hombre... tiene secuelas graves de los proyectiles- Tsukauchi informo para ser escuchado, señalando al encerrado all for one -también las complicaciones de Snipe es sobre el efecto de cancelar el quirk de Recovery Girl-

-Aunque es menos devastadora que las consecuencias que cargo Emiya- señalo el héroe de mezclilla, todavía un poco perturbado del misterioso objeto utilizado por Eraserhead que la curo.

Nighteye tenia rasguños persistentes al haber esquivado por poco dichos proyectiles en ese enfrentamiento en el hospital de Kamino, pero Snipe no tuvo tanta suerte recibiendo unos en su muslo u hombro que lo tenían en el hospital curándose lentamente.

-Lo que sean esas balas... quizás ese sea el verdadero problema- medito el detective ante la fatiga de su especialista en las armas.

-Pero ella no dice nada con respecto a estas- adivino Tsuragamae con un suspiro de negación.

-Nos estamos cansando de esto- acepto Jeanist -parece que llegamos aun punto donde esa niña no coopera- gruño con una paciencia menguándose, era mas rebelde que el joven Bakugo (en algún punto de la academia, dicho chico tuvo el impulso de maldecir asustando a los chicos en su entorno).

-Es un dolor de cabeza constante- el detective estuvo de acuerdo -aun siendo duros con ella, no hablo mas de lo necesario en los pasados interrogatorios... ahora con sus armas... parece simplemente no avanzar en nada-

Un silencio extenso paso cuando su especialista se puso de pie en esa sala, para afirmar en una conclusión y salir a enfrentarlos -bueno, parece que sus armas son las mas estándares proyectadas- explico simplemente -Calico M950...- levanto un dedo.

Esta arma fue vista en el área del campamento desapareciendo del área de evidencia unos días después señalándose como una proyección, la responsable de la muerte de los Nomus un dato no entregado a la prensa.

Pero el hombre con cara de excavadora no se perturbo por este silencio reflexivo entre los policías - Thompson/center contender...- levanto otro dedo -terminando con una Walther WA 2000- soltó un suspiro -en verdad estoy un poco impresionado por esta selección pero parece muy instruida en sus usos que me impresiona- aburrido replico el héroe.

Si no fuera por el assasin atacando el hospital y a su hija, esta ultima arma la podría señalar como el assasin francotirador.

-¿Las balas?- pidió esperanzador Tsuragamae.

Negando el héroe excavadora -ella no soltó nada al respecto... ademas no estoy especializado en calibres- desecho prontamente.

-Tenemos que dejar de ser blandos- espeto Jeanist aunque no quisiera, la niña le salvo la vida en el pasado a costa de su propia mano en ese escudo extraño... pero no iba a ser flexible.

-Cierto- Tsukauchi afirmo rígidamente, Maijima tomo esto como una despedida marchándose sin ceremonia.

-Los superiores quieren que la niña de una rueda de prensa- soltó el lider de Hosu con un suspiro, las cabezas de los otros dos voltearon de golpe incrédulos de tal dato dicho con ese tono calmado -estaré en esos preparativos... por lo cual los dejo y te informo el lugar ademas de la hora pactada para que pases el dato a Sir Nighteye- espeto dando la vuelta para retirarse sin mas explicaciones.

El héroe numero 4 cerro sus ojos -la prensa sera dura- expreso adivinando el escenario que enfrentaría esa niña.

-¿No lo somos ahora mismo?- pidió el detective alistándose para ingresar a la sala -acabas de decir que no tenemos que ser blandos- recordó recibiendo un brillo de ese único ojo visible del profesional.

Pasar las siguientes horas entre exigencias desalmadas del siempre amable Tsukauchi hasta el punto en que Sir Nighteye intercedió bruscamente en su interrogatorio, para Jeanist ver ese tipo de discusiones acaloradas era algo poco cotidiano... mas ver esos ojos sin pasión de Emiya, cuyo gesto no cambiaba a pesar del ambiente hostil.

-Vaya nervio- tuvo que aplaudir nuevamente, sintiendo esa injusticia de tratar a una niña tan prometedora de esa manera.

-Están hecha a base de mis huesos- fue la respuesta que corto como un cuchillo aquella discusión dentro de la habitación, el frió paso por la espalda del espectador al otro lado del vidrio blindado... mientras la adolescente no parecía mostrar ningún gesto alguno de la crudeza de la naturaleza de sus balas.

Sentada en esa silla de manera formal, mirada fija hacia el frente con ese aspecto acorde a su genero... Kiritsugu no estaba por mostrarse perturbada o emotiva, aun cuando Nighteye se dejo caer en su silla con las manos ocultando su rostro... Tsukauchi parecía retroceder recordando alguna cosa... mientras Jeanist, el recordaba una preliminar del estado de salud de la niña -sus costillas- medito con un cerrar fuerte de sus ojos.

El motivo de ese faltante en sus huesos, era para ser usadas ¿que clase de quirk tenia esa niña?

Sin embargo, mas allá de ese comentario fue imposible sacarle mas información.

XXXXXX

La sala de estar estaba al borde de los alumnos del 1-A con la noche plagando sus ventanas, algunos en el piso, los afortunados en los sillones mientras los mas astutos arrastraron sillas del comedor con la promesa de acomodarlos al terminar.

-Esta sera la ultima vez que se duerman a esta hora- Aisawa expreso en la parte trasera de esta orquesta entre sus animados estudiantes, aunque ya no portaba su traje de héroe... todavía la bufanda descansaba en sus hombros con el cabello recogido -no se porque permito esto- se castigo a si mismo ocultando el rostro en su mano.

-Profesor es porque ella es parte de nuestro grupo- el energético de Ilda tenia esa clase de respuestas leales como un grupo unido.

Una sonrisa amarga oculta en su bufanda -bien, como sea... pero esta claro que el que no se levante mañana... sera castigado- amenazo airadamente aunque poco dispuesto a marcharse a su propia habitación.

-Ey ya va a empezar- Kirishima salto desde su lugar en el suelo, habiendo quitado la mesa que estorbaba -te separe un lugar- llamo a Bakugo.

Volteando los ojos, el docente solo bufo ante la renuencia del explosivo estudiante, pero a pesar de esto se dejo caer entre el pelirrojo y Kaminari quien traia consigo ¿palomitas?

-Profesor, Siéntese- Tsuyu agrego en el sillón obviamente con la intensión de quitar a Mineta muy animado de estar tan cercas.

Pero Aisawa negó -estoy bien así- aseguro aburrido para consternación de la chica sapo.

-Traje un poco de pastel- Sato ofrecio siendo aceptado por las chicas.

Pronto el televisor fue el unico enfoque cuando el corte especial fue anunciado... era este el motivo de esta reunion, una rueda de prensa a la que Emiya fue obligada... claro que sus alumnos no sabían este dato, la policía en verdad esta tan desesperada por aclarar todo el asunto para que la niña no fuera señalada como una amenaza futura.

Aisawa no evito apretar sus puños ¿meter a Emiya a este tipo de situaciones? no es que su alumna fuera débil, lo ha dejado claro a lo largo de este ciclo escolar... entonces todo inicio cortando sus pensamientos caóticos.

Era tan parecido a cuando ellos mismos ofrecieron una rueda de prensa, la mesa con 3 micrófonos donde placas con nombres estaban ubicados... detrás no había logo, solo el marco de un tapiz claro con las hileras de los reporteros esperando el inicio.

Los flashes comenzaron a dispararse de las otras cadenas televisivas, también de medios impresos o hasta del internet... la primera figura era la pulcra de Sir Nighteye cuyas vendas eran todavía visibles.

Los alumnos ya conocian a este personaje, despues de todo fue invitado en su examen... pero los que evito que cualquiera lo señalara ahora como padre de su compañera, era por el aspecto que presentaba Emiya quien estaba en la estela de este adulto... caminando enfrente de Tsuragamae para enfrentarlos en un saludo cordial.

-Wow porque ella no se viste mas así- Mina señalo siendo la mas enfocada en la moda que vestía su compañera.

Un traje sastre de una falda larga lisa en negro, dejando ver unos botines oscuros con un saco que ajustaba su figura... cabello peinado hacia atrás con el flequillo rebelde cayendo en su frente.

-Irreconocible- Toru apoyo con un golpe ligero a Jiro pues en otros noticieros ya la habían proyectado vistiendo de esa manera, aun no se acostumbraban.

-¿Porque no una falda mas corta y pegada?- Mineta se quejo siendo apoyado por Kaminari.

Nadie puso atención, no cuando tomaron asiento... aun Aisawa se acerco apoyándose en el sofá todavía parado con ojos inexpresivos.

Entonces el infierno se desato, preguntas fueron lanzadas en orden empezando con la mas simple.

Estado de salud de los participantes del incidente de Hosu junto con los pormenores de dicho incidente.

Tsuragamae contesto alegremente.

-Es un alivio que el profesor Snipe regrese- Tokoyami agrego secamente entre Yaoyorozu y Ojiro.

Continuaron con una mas complicada, motivos detrás del atentado.

El propio policia cedio la palabra a Nighteye quien de la mejor manera explico la relación espinosa y los motivos de tal cacería -evitar que su naturaleza sea expuesta- fue estricto, tan verdadero que casi Aisawa le creyó.

Pues aun desconocían los verdaderos fondos detrás de esto... Todoroki se tenso ligeramente, no siendo notable para los de su entorno excepto para el maestro.

-Se ha informado de múltiples quirk ¿también la joven posee dichas cualidades?- la propia del noticiero pregunto levantada para que el camarografo enfocara hacia el frente.

Después de todo era irreal la cantidad de quirk enumerados... Esto supone motivos de ocultación... Se preguntaron algunos estudiantes... Solo todoroki comprendió lo difícil de sobresalir, quizás el motivo de emiya de ocultarlo era eso... Evitar ser utilizada por otros.

El mismo tutor respondió de la manera atenta, explicando con detalles uno de los mas sobresalientes -entonces se ha de suponer que ella fue la responsable de que los daños de kamino fueran aislados-

Ante esto Aisawa no evito alzar las cejas ante la astuta reportera, la aceptación de dicha cuestión ocasiono murmullos del entorno de esa conferencia... aun en esa sala sus propios estudiantes bebían de la información expuesta... Midoriya de alguna forma tenia una libreta siendo llenada con estos detalles ante la burla de lo predecible de Ilda y Uraraka.

Paso un largo periodo de preguntas referente a sus quirk o los logros referente al campamento y la guerra de Kamino (ignorando su participación con Stain o en el hospital siendo algo reservado)... parece que todo lo negativo olvidado como estrategia de Nighteye.

Cuando todo parecía embocar en una aceptación social por tal exhibición de prioridades a los civiles, vino el mismo bastardo que los cuestiono durante aquella conferencia -¿segura que no finge señorita Emiya?- pregunto directamente pasando de los adultos para enfocar a la adolescente silenciosa -sabemos que es hija de un villano al cual la academia no parecía investigar muy bien... quien aparece repentinamente... misteriosamente tiene muchos quirk y una justa motivacion para usarlos-se burlo crudamente -¿porque debemos creerle?- espeto groseramente -que casualidad ¿no lo creen?- miro el entorno incitando a que lo apoyaran.

-Ey eso fue muy grosero- señalo enojado Kirishima.

Volviendo su atención a la rueda de prensa, donde la tensión parecía crecer en el duelo de miradas de Nighteye quien respondió amablemente que no era ninguna actuación.

-Es eso verdad... - alguien se levanto repentinamente -porque debemos de creer... ¿solo porque la ha adoptado un héroe?- puso en duda abiertamente.

Las acusaciones fueron expuestas de manera desorganizada, los fracasos de los héroes al permitir a un menor participar... entre algunas otras observaciones que se perdieron a causa del desastre, aun cuando el jefe de Hosu pidió atención.

Los adolescentes se removían por lo que la televisión proyectaba, Shota se mantuvo calmado a pesar de la ira por algunos comentarios impertinentes.

Un silencio cayo repentinamente cuando Emiya se puso de pie, dio un barrido intenso al entorno sin inmutarse de ser el centro de atención -No entiendo muy bien el enfoque de sus preguntas- expreso ignorando la mano de Nighteye ordenando que se sentara -entiendo sus propias dudas... sus miedos... quizás hasta la desconfianza de este desarrollo favorecedor a mi situación- expreso aburrida -Pero nunca apunten su hostilidad a un lugar equivocado- lanzo un suspiro -es cansado lidiar con tantas preguntas superficiales... saben lo que sucedió de boca del jefe Tsuragamae... también los motivos de Sir Nighteye en tomarme a costa de su propia popularidad...- se inclino -no soy quien para pedir su confianza cuando no la he ganado... pero no señalen a las personas equivocadas- espeto severamente -esto ha concluido por mi parte- se despidió sin esperar alguna señal de conclusión.

Nighteye se puso de pie para seguirla sus lentes oscureciendo sus ojos, el jefe de policía parecía divertido pero frustrado de tratar con la molestia de los reporteros desairados con la oportunidad de contestarles sus preguntas frustradas al capricho de la niña... algunos la desaprobaron, otros se percataron del trasfondo de sus palabras.

La niña era leal... O eso fue lo que sintieron al defender a su tutor.

La sala se quedo con la boca abierta los mas expresivos, los recatados solo levantaron ambas cejas y las carcajadas de Kirishima.

-Emiya tiene pantalones- se burlo Shoji.

-Esa niña sera mi muerte-murmuro Aisawa con este golpe rudo de parte de Emiya.

XXXXX

Esperando dentro de las instalaciones, Emiya se encontraba fumando en esa oportunidad... sabia el olor la delataría ante su nombrado padre (se escucha raro), pero lo merecía siendo la intensión asesina mitigada por tantas cosas vanales de esos reporteros... pareciera que esa seriedad que habían mostrado afuera de la notaria el día de su adopción, salio volando... ¿donde quedaron las preguntas serias? se burlo.

Sir Nighteye había hecho un gran trabajo en controlar el rumbo de esa rueda de prensa, exhibiendo sus dotes con las barreras que protegieron el daño mayor a los civiles en Kamino... desvió atenciones hostiles.

Se recargo en la pared con ausencia, disfutando su vicio.

El cigarro fue quitado por una figura encapuchada que reconoció -te has hecho descuidado, Shigaraki- espeto muy disgustada que no era visible en su rostro.

Con la capucha de esa sudadera oscura, los flequillos cayendo en ese rostro carente de sus restricciones... ahora el cigarro en sus labios siendo disfrutado, entre las sombras sus ojos eran un brillo divertido -¿perder esta oportunidad?- espeto al exhalar el humo -no pensé que tomaras este tipo de vicios ¿no eres muy joven?- era una burla en toda la regla.

Emiya siendo quien es lo ignoro abiertamente, a favor de ver la pared de enfrente el cigarro siendo tirado en un desperdicio.

-¿No te cansaste de ser señalada?- pidió el joven villano recargando su antebrazo izquierdo encima de su cabeza, cubriéndola con su presencia e invadiendo su espacio pero ella no levanto la vista aun cuando esa otra mano parecía querer obligarla al empujar su barbilla sin éxito -porque no te rindes... eh querida- optando por bajar su rostro y susurrarle.

-En verdad que eres imprudente- espeto Emiya sin perturbarse por la cercanía o el calor irradiando, el peso en su hombro donde el villano descansaba la cabeza como si fueran íntimos amigos -ahora apártate- ordeno.

Pero Shigaraki solo dejo caer su peso enteramente -fuiste aprobada por mi maestro- el aliento golpeando su cuello -seré paciente... querida, pero no te confíes que esto sera para siempre-

Kiritsugu se juzgaba el porque permitía esas libertades, sintiendo la invasión mas severa por parte de ese villano... ¿porque tardaba Nighteye? -no quiero hacer una escena... Shigaraki... así que vete si no quieres que me importe un carajo- amenazo mirándolo de reojo... el volteo su rostro para encararla todavía el peso en su hombro y una sonrisa divertida.

El ruido a sus espaldas era obvio, los reporteros saldrían corriendo sin importarles el área restringida si peleaba... tenia confianza de ganarle, siendo un asesino bien entrenado... pero en una forma silenciosa no era muy seguro.

-Te preocupas por empañar la reputación de tu "padre"- la mano de Tomura se instalo en su hombro en un fuerte apretón, sin levantar su cabeza del otro -cuidado Emiya... - se aparto mirándola desde arriba -no me gusta compartir-

Kiritsugu no espeto nada ante este juego infantil, no tenia porque tratar abiertamente con un acosador... por lo cual en efecto, lo dejo ir por el bienestar de Nighteye... quien regreso cuando estaba sola -¿estabas fumando?- acuso abiertamente.

-Shigaraki estuvo aquí- espeto sabiendo de las cámaras -no podía hacer nada sin empeorar la situación- explico ante el gesto del tutor al borde.

El hombre de negocios se tenso, afirmo rígidamente -¿que quería?-

-Esta firme en su reclutamiento-

XXXXXX

Fin del capitulo.

Bueno otro de conclusiones.

parece que al final, la rueda de prensa no contesto las verdaderas inquietudes sociales.

Ahora si tengo trabajo... asi que no prometo actualizar durante la semana.

Neah20 fuera...


	35. Chapter 35

Guardián 35

Los días que quedan del entrenamiento iban y venían de una manera tan rápida en mejoras de sus diferentes métodos bajo la atenta mirada de los docentes entregados en corregirlos o interrogarlos.

Cuando Izuku fue consciente de lo rápido que este tiempo transcurrió estaba a bordo del autobús que los llevaría al distrito donde se llevaría a cabo el examen para obtener las licencias provisionales de héroes.

En el regazo junto con Ilda, daba una mirada intensa a la libreta desgastada donde diseños o diferentes dibujos estaban garabateados ignorando a sus compañeros que parecían platicar alentadoramente como en cualquier excursión fuera de la academia.

-Eh tenido esta curiosidad…- ajustándose los anteojos aquel compañero de asiento llamo su atención en un brinco de sorpresa que fue ignorado -¿Qué es esa libreta? Es muy distinta a las "normales" tuyas- puntualizo siendo muy consciente del hobby de su amigo.

Una mirada a la pasta dura en color negro cerrándola con un gesto de concentración… Deku podía juzgar el desgaste de este cuaderno del excesivo uso de esos últimos días, además que carecía de cualquier indicio que la señalara igual al resto de sus cuadernos -oh es que esta no es igual a las otras- explico con una sonrisa divertida.

Tenya arqueo una ceja -sabes que eso no explica nada- expreso planamente con un brillo de advertencia en el vidrio de sus lentes.

El ruido alegre del entorno era un mundo aparte de ese dúo -lo siento, Tenya- avergonzado acepto -Esta libreta está llena de consejos y observaciones que Emiya hizo de mi durante el campamento, además de algunos movimientos que ella misma dibujo para mí- explico con un gesto como si no fuera nada.

Claro que su amigo presidente no pensaba eso, miro impresionado de tal dedicación en ese dúo durante los cortos periodos del campamento -vaya ¿es en serio lo de dibujar?- no tenia en orden sus prioridades por lo cual se desvió ante el último detalle.

-Sí, aunque son en servilletas o papel que encontraba durante su tutoría- abrió la libreta en dicho inciso a mitad del cuaderno, pegado con cintas de varios tamaños o colores pequeños pedazos no correspondientes al papel.

Ilda tomo el cuaderno de jalón, mirando de cercas las figuras hechas en trazos aunque sencillos fáciles de comprender las posturas y muchas de estas las había visto durante la practica -vaya, para haber sido tan pocos días… eres una persona autodidacta- dijo en voz alta lo que en verdad pensaba desde tiempo atrás.

Por esa razón respetaba mucho la inteligencia de Midoriya.

-Pero también contaste con un excelente observador- leyendo cada una de las cortas frases en los pequeños pedazos en una letra fuera de la que plaga el resto de la libreta en términos más amplios de lo que suponía Izuku interpreto de estas -nunca pensé que Emiya fuera una gran maestra- continuo el presidente.

-Tampoco sabíamos su toque culinario- puntualizo en burla Deku, mirando hacia los asientos de adelante.

-Aunque creo que hubiera sido injusto dejarle la tarea todos los días- Ilda defendió su punto a pesar de las quejas de Kaminari o Kirishima por dejarla fija en esa labor durante esos días en la montaña.

Una sonrisa forzada del pecoso, ojos brillando en simpatía por el deber del presidente de ser equitativo en las tareas -creo que todavía estamos muy lejos de entenderla- expreso siendo esta la verdad… durante ese campamento.

Tenya trataba de recordar alguna conversación entera con su compañera (que no fuera regañarla por su uniforme o la tarea) -aun después de…- miro a los lados para acercarse y susurrar -Stain- se enderezo -en el hospital…-soltó un suspiro -me siento tan irresponsable por no ser insistente en que se acoplara con más jovialidad a nuestras actividades… la muerte estuvo cerca… tanto que es difícil de tragar-

Un gesto desolador, era como un sueño pasado en el que ya nadie pensaba… la muerte estuvo tan cerca de su compañera, aun All Might se rehúsa a explicarle el detalle fuera del oficial… quizás Todoroki sabe, pero parece también desviar las pláticas de ese incidente.

-Pero no es momento de pensar en eso…- agrego Tenya al dar un vistazo hacia atrás -MINETA SIENTATE- regaño airadamente pasando a discutir con los que hacían alboroto en el autobús.

Deku observo esa libreta que había comprado unos días antes de regresar al campus… encontrar cada pedazo de las diferentes anotaciones que Emiya sugería, algunas el mismo los había inscritos para no olvidarlos.

Para el aspirante a símbolo de paz este era uno de los tantos motivos para acercarse más a su compañera ahora que regresara… no solo la observaría en su silencio… verla comer al lado de Todoroki en las horas del almuerzo aunque compartieran mesa.

Estuvo a punto de morir por salvarlos.

-Bueno chicos…- la voz somnolienta de su profesor rompió cualquier pensamiento de ese círculo de torturas de Deku, aun Ilda detuvo su conferencia a los revoltosos del camión para voltear hacia el frente -ahora podemos empezar a prepararnos- ordeno seriamente era tan visible su destino a lo lejos.

El edificio era una magnífica obra arquitectónica, el campus en el entorno adornado con árboles y caminos de piedra fueron visibles a los ojos de quienes se levantaron de sus asientos ansiosos de lo que esto significaba.

El estadio nacional de Takoba.

Deku no evito usar su peculiar sentido de observación, ojos amplios bebiendo del amplio panorama con el revolotear de mariposas en su estómago… una ligera sonrisa orgullosa… estaba tan cercas de cumplir su sueño.

Cuando se detuvieron, Ilda tomo el liderazgo para descender en orden… se podía escuchar a Kacchan discutiendo airadamente con Kirishima de algún motivo que Kaminari había hecho.

Deku trato seriamente en ignorar el entorno, busco con ilusión de que quizás… alguien más estuviera esperándolos, ver el amplio estacionamiento al que llegaron vacío solo le sembró la incertidumbre.

Uraraka lo miro largamente, ojos en entendimiento de lo que su amigo trataba de divisar compartiendo una mirada con Ilda quien le negó alguna palabra de aliento.

Yaoyorozu sin embargo no estaba dispuesta a quedarse en silencio después de tantos días desde aquella rueda de prensa, no había noticias directas.

La joven creadora dio un paso hacia el frente, levanto la mano siendo observada por los ojos sin propósito del tutor - ¿no vendrá Emiya?- cuestiono en su tono formal.

Aisawa miro entorno a sus estudiantes, aun con la actitud salvaje Bakugo parecía prestarle atención -bueno…- miro más allá de sus cabezas, un aliento fue expulsado entre sus labios -probablemente esté dentro- contesto incierto -aunque no les aseguro nada- desinflo prontamente las pocas esperanzas.

Todoroki se vio notablemente abatido, aunque el que pareciera más expresivo era Midoriya que miraba el suelo con la mano de Ilda en su hombro al igual que de Uraraka en unas palabras animadoras.

-Pero no es momento de pensar en su compañera- desestimo con la falta de convicción característica, aunque en el interior el lado todavía apegado en la observación de tan prometedor prodigio seguía carcomiéndole al verla faltar al punto de encuentro -ahora, pronto será polluelos de héroes- examino a cada uno de esos chicos con la intensidad ajena a su postura vagabunda.

El cambio fue tomado rápidamente por los entusiastas compañeros, Kirishima trato de reunir los animos agrupándose para encender la llama con el lema de la academia -PLUS…- contrajo su brazo derecho para alzarlo con entusiasmo.

-ULTRAAAAAAAA- alguien opaco tal evento privado de la academia Yuuei provocando que el pelirrojo saltara de su lugar acusador al invasor que se alzaba con una sonrisa tan energética y ojos chispeantes en un ardor vivaz.

Su complexión era alta con notables músculos debajo de su uniforme escolar, donde una boina cubría su cabello corto… el entusiasmo expedía aun con la diversión de haber concluido el lema de la academia como si no fuera el pecado más grande… aun Aisawa parecía darle un desplante aburrido.

-No está bien que te metas en el grupo de otras personas… Inasa- alguien regaño en un pequeño grupo detrás del invasor.

Una boina era lo sobresaliente de sus uniformes en ese peculiar grupo -MALDICION- el ahora nombrado Inasa se dio cuenta de su error pero sin mostrar arrepentimiento en esa expresión llena de vigor -ACEPTEN POR FAVOR MIS MAS SINCERAS Y HUMILDES DISCULPAS- aseguro en una inclinación exagerada donde su frente choco con el suelo de tan pronunciada que era esta exhibición para los choqueados alumnos del 1-A.

Midoriya retrocedió teniendo una vista tan cercana de la sangre de la frente del joven energético aunque Todoroki tenía la sensación de reconocerlo pero no ubicaba el lugar.

-La prepa Shiketsu- señalo Bakugo desde su lugar con un gesto ensombrecido de su típica actitud despreciativa, manos en los bolsillos con la mirada fija en quien continuaba con palabras altas de alguna cosa al azar.

El deseo de suerte era sincero en esa sonrisa imborrable despidiéndose, Yoarashi Inasa fue señalado por Aisawa como un aspirante que no acepto su carta a la academia por cualquier motivo al azar… también puntualizando el cuidado que debían tener con dicho personaje.

-Eraser… Eraser ¿eres tú?- alguien interrumpió el dialogo de Aisawa, pronto el rostro neutral del profesor cambio por uno de desprecio absoluto a la alegre heroína quien con su sonrisa iluminaba a los alumnos de Yuuei.

Una propuesta de matrimonio por parte de la recién llegada directo al héroe borrador que cortésmente rechazo sin dudar, aunque Mina salto de alegría por este prospecto de romance de adultos… la Heroína Miss Joke parecía ser una amiga cercana de su profesor.

Aunque este prefería mantener la distancia, harto de las bromas de mal gusto de esta profesional de elite.

La intensión de molestar al austero de Shota tan evidente en toda la regla para sus estudiantes sorprendidos, decidiendo desviar la atención con una simple pregunta cortes -¿tu escuela también está participando?- el desgarbado docente miro detrás de la feliz heroína.

Un grupo pequeño se acercó de la escuela Ketsubtu de segundo grado, clase 2 presentados por Miss Joke… Izuku miro alegre de convivir con otros grupos, el sobresaliente era Shindo quien agito las manos de todos los de su alcance del 1-A.

-Pero no veo a la famosa Emiya- la única mujer del grupo busco en el entorno detrás de Todoroki -quería pedirle también su autógrafo- expreso en forma de puchero.

El prodigio del hielo y fuego miro largamente -lo lamento por eso- expreso secamente, un ligero aliento por la falta de información de su amiga… se sumió en sus pensamientos de los cambios tan drásticos y el gran obstáculo que enfrento durante el incidente del hospital.

Miedo era una emoción que pensó había dejado muy atrás, pero recordar esa mirada dorada tan parecida a Kiritsugu… con esas intenciones… el dolor fantasma de su hombro cicatrizado punzaba en recordatorio de lo que supero.

Mineta aun con su personalidad despreocupada y superficial se percató de la mirada ida del más popular de su grupo -YO TE PUEDO DAR MI AUTOGRAFO- indico llamando la atención de lo que fuera su compañero estuviera pensando.

No era el único que se percató de esta mirada ausente de Todoroki, Aisawa ignorando descaradamente a Miss Joke enfoco con un brillo en sus pupilas de preocupación… recordando las observaciones que hizo Tashinori… al finalizar tendría una plática con ese niño con respecto al evento.

Claro, si Emiya regresaba… su prioridad era darle un largo y muy informativo sermón además… de unas disculpas por dejarla fuera de su tutoría.

También sobre Avalon y ese señor Cambpell.

Pasando sus manos por la larga cabellera enredada de todos esos pendientes, la voz de su colega era un eco lejano cuando miro las puertas del estadio donde un grupo empezaba a amotinarse con el paso impedido por los guardias del lugar.

Miss Joke cansada de ser ignorada, miro lo que ese hombre -Ellos están esperando a la estrella de tu grupo… Eraser- explico al cruzarse de brazos para comenzar a empujar a sus alumnos a no perder el tiempo.

Aisawa cerro sus ojos -no creo que sean los únicos- dijo en un susurro inaudible aunque la mirada interesada de la molesta mujer le indico que no fue tan efectivo su intento -no pierdan el tiempo- corrió a sus propios alumnos quienes se despidieron con el entusiasmo característico.

Joke se percató de algo viendo a los alumnos marcharse juntos -¿No me digas que no les dijiste nada sobre… eso, Eraser?- pregunto.

Shota no le contesto, se dedicó a caminar a la puerta asignada para los tutores que observarían el desempeño de sus estudiantes durante el evento.

XXXXX

La sala era tan amplia y el techo tan lejano dándoles un sentimiento de pequeñez aun para el más alto de su grupo… Midoriya no dejaba de inspeccionar la diversidad de estudiantes aplicando -hay mucha gente- expreso con la sensación de una emoción dormida o miedo… quizás un poco de ambas para el inestable joven.

Cuando caminaban no podía evitar sentirse observado, después de todo varios ojos los miraban críticos como futuros rivales a vencer durante la prueba o la vida -calma- llamo Ilda poniendo su mano firme en el hombro del pecoso.

Afirmo tomando un gran aliento para enderezar su espalda, ajustando su postura en un andar más confiado entre la multitud… sus trajes de héroes exhibidos como todos los que ya estaban en la sala.

El aire lleno de esas vibras de competencia, Izuku miro decidido entonces se detuvo en seco provocando que Ilda chocara con su espalda al igual que el resto a su lado realizo su misma acción.

-Ey que pasa- se quejó airadamente Kaminari forzando su camino hacia delante de sus compañeros congelados, mirando por encima del hombro de Todoroki vio el motivo de tal acción y solo atino a dejar caer la mandíbula.

Parecía que los adolescentes se apartaban como la peste, ojos críticos o juiciosos a quien estaba en el centro de ese pronunciado circulo lejos del amotinamiento del resto de la sala… la figura altiva de perfil, regresando una mirada en blanco de emociones con los mechones blancos cayendo a enmarcar el rostro conocido.

-E…Emiya- tartamudeo Midoriya al encontrar su voz, su mano temblorosa al señalarla ajenos a los competidores en la sala.

Una ceja enarcada fue su única reacción, como si no hubiera dejado el campamento como lo hizo… como si no hubiera estado secuestrada a merced del all for one… herida a nivel nacional… al borde de la muerte… las presiones sociales… con una postura firme en su traje de héroe en colores opacos donde su capucha y algún tipo de falda roja sobresalían entre lo blindado, tan fresca en sus rasgos morenos.

Ilda se acercó con firmeza, con el vigor característico puso ambas manos en los hombros con la cabeza baja -me alegro que estés aquí... y estés bien…- levanto el rostro para encararla -bienvenida- llamo con la emoción de verla de nuevo.

No como la recordaba durante aquel incidente en Kamino… cuando el miedo por el líder de la liga de villanos los había paralizado.

Entonces esto fue el incentivo que les dio el valor de moverse, emotivos como Tsuyu se lanzaron a su amiga con un abrazo siendo recibidos con rigidez… palmadas bruscas en el hombro por Kirishima.

Rodeando a la exiliada con rapidez en conversaciones alegres y bienvenidas que se desataron por encima de la rivalidad del entorno o la renuencia encima de quien había estado destacando durante todo el verano, Kaminari levanto las burlas de su exhibición durante aquella rueda de prensa.

Había sus excepciones, Todoroki parecía paralizado con sus ojos firmes en ella no había emoción que regalara sus pensamientos… mientras Bakugo desviaba su atención con un murmuro salvaje y colorido sobre aliento.

Midoriya miro a sus compañeros, Kacchan no era extraño siendo quien es… pero el otro prodigio parecía dudoso.

Emiya lo detecto dando una penetrante mirada que hizo retroceder un poco al chico bicolor, el silencio confundido del entorno menos para Midoriya siendo el único conocedor del motivo detrás de este reflejo precavido… su enfrentamiento directo al assasin ¿había un parecido? Se preguntó pues no había imágenes que alimentaran esta observación.

Pero su amiga ya estaba delante del niño en un parpadeo obligando un jadeo de sorpresa de los testigos de este encuentro -Shouto- coloco una mano en el hombro del chico quien bajo la cabeza… hubo un intercambio en susurros inaudibles para el resto del 1-A entre ese dúo apartado.

-Qué envidia- Mineta soltó un suspiro soñador de tal acercamiento de la belleza helada que representaba alguien de la fama de Kiritsugu… recibiendo un desplante de regaño de Ilda con una burla de Kirishima.

-¿Paso algo?- Tokoyami estaba completamente confundido.

-Bueno, eran cercanos… ahora ella es hija de otro héroe pro- saco como conjetura Toru, alzando la mano totalmente confiada de esta observación que la mayoría acepto.

Pero alguien como Izuku, quien sabia las raíces de este intercambio… dudaba de que esto fuera algo por lo cual ocasionar dicha reacción en su amigo del hielo y fuego… por su parte Bakugo harto de esto se paró de alguna forma al lado -EY ZORRA… ES ACASO QUE VINISTE A PERDER EL TIEMPO- separo bruscamente.

Una expresión en blanco por parte de Kiritsugu, para el joven explosivo se percató que la niña había crecido un poco… no es como si estuviera al pendiente, pero ahora no tenía que bajar tanto la mirada.

Kiritsugu lanzo un sonoro suspiro, por honor tenía que realizar el siguiente acto, más al ver el gesto tan inocente de niños sin práctica expuestos a las agitaciones del mundo… aunque aceptaba que era una experiencia merecida para ellos… todavía ser el motivo de tal prueba no era algo que la dejara en paz.

Se puso de rodillas con fluidez, inclinando su cuerpo hacia adelante con las manos en el suelo y la cabeza apoyada en el mismo… la sensación fría y dura estaba lejos de hacerla retroceder en una perfecta representación de la reverencia de Dogeza.

-Espe…ra- Bakugo tartamudeo mirándose asustado al ser el cercano de tal acción en medio de tanta gente que aguardaba en silencio, las diferentes escuelas ampliaron sus ojos mientras los propios de Yuuei se paralizaron.

Aun Todoroki quien estaba a espaldas de esta acción parpadeaba como un búho desconcertado de tal muestra humilde delante de tantos ojos... claro que a Kiritsugu le tenia sin cuidado lo que pensaran.

-Por mi imprudencia fueron expuestos de manera directa o indirecta a situaciones difíciles- su tono era el monótono conocido que recordaban, el tinte plano no engañaba la emoción ligera que expresaba al levantar la cabeza enfrentando a sus compañeros -les agradezco que me consideraran como alguien que merece ser salvado…- aunque se señaló como el género original, nadie se percató -que clase de héroe seria…-

-CALLATE ZORRA- brinco Bakugo con la ira en sus ojos, apretando el puño hirviendo desde el interior sin importarle el interrumpir -no es el lugar para tus estupideces… - señalo groseramente -ahora levántate y empecemos con este examen- gruño al dar la espalda para apartarse a pisotones… el temblor de sus hombros o la voz paso desapercibido para el resto de los paralizados compañeros excepto para Kiritsugu que se puso de pie fácilmente.

Predecía alguna platica privada en un futuro el antes asesino.

Volteando como si no hubieran estado viendo fijamente esta escena, el resto de las escuelas trataron de regresar su atención al frente aunque ligeros susurros tan audibles… la incomodidad reino por un momento entre el 1-A, mientras un compuesto Todoroki parecía tomar el lado de Emiya.

Deku tenía un ligero toque de rigidez en su postura por tal disculpa tan formal de su austera compañera, no se lo esperaba… tampoco nadie de esos 6 que estuvieron involucrados durante su intento fallido de rescate al ser la parte final señalada antes del crudo corte de Kacchan.

Su amigo estaba apartado con Kirishima hablándole pero siendo ignorado, parecía enojado y frustrado… solo las acciones de Emiya alimentaron su ira.

Entonces la voz de alguien al frente de la sala llamo su atención, percatándose de la gran pantalla junto con el escenario donde una mesa estaba puesta pulcramente… un hombre de aspecto cansado en traje sastre se subía lentamente.

Casi recostado en la mesa, el tono cansado del señor Mera de la comisión de seguridad pública de héroes se presentó… alegando el sueño que tenía y el trabajo que tenían a causa de dicho evento.

Un ejercicio para bajar los números fue expuesto en la voz somnolienta del representante, exponiendo la era saturada de héroes a la que se enfrentaban… también menciono a Stain junto con el impacto a la asociación de manera negativa.

Entonces la conclusión que helo la sangre de todos en la sala (excepto Emiya quien pensaba en las explicaciones innecesarias)… era que de los 1,540 participantes… en el primer ejercicio… solo pasarían 100.

Paso a la explicación de las reglas donde cada participante estaría marcado por tres puntos, a cada uno se le dará un proyectil que deberán de usar para "atacar" a sus rivales… entonces todo estaba por iniciar.

-No se permiten armas- fue la conclusión de Mera siendo un directo consejo para quien utilizaba navajas en esa sala.

una sonrisa forzada cuando todas las miradas cayeron en su amiga ajena a tal acusación.

Aquella sala parecía desarmarse alertando a los diferentes participantes mostrando un escenario amplio donde del lado derecho había rascacielos con una imitación de una ciudad… al izquierdo una montaña helada, un escenario de fábricas y un bosque con cascada incluida.

En lo alto el borde del estadio señalando como que todo este amplio lugar estaba dentro de la localidad dejando boca abierto a quienes tenían su primera impresión.

XXXXX

Un poco antes…

En las gradas Aisawa tomo asiento al lado de una figura conocida con la atención fija en aquel cubo en medio del estadio donde sabia era la sala donde los estudiantes estaría escuchando las instrucciones.

-¿Sir Nighteye?- Miss Joke llamo impresionada de la figura al lado del que seguía desde el exterior, pero el sujeto solo inclino su cabeza en reconocimiento.

-Miss Joker… si nos permites- despidió pronto Aisawa viendo la oportunidad perfecta para distanciarse de tan molesta presencia.

-¿No nos presentaras?- llamo falsamente herida la mujer, sonriendo alegremente.

Ajustándose los anteojos, Nighteye le dio un desplante que la hizo congelarse cuando iba a sentarse -lamento tal despido descortés… Miss Joke pero debo hablar de algunas cosas serias- espeto educado.

La chica hizo un puchero pero acepto, caminando con los hombros caídos a unas hileras detrás -bien… he de suponer que Emiya llego a tiempo- aseguro el héroe borrador mirando fijamente hacia la parte inferior.

Vendas aun opacaban ese regio aspecto de negocios, pero ojos dorados atentos a la sala en el centro del estadio -si- expreso con un largo suspiro -tuvimos que llegar temprano… es tan molesta la prensa- se masajeo el puente de la nariz quitándose los lentes para ahora desviarse a sus ojos.

Una ligera burla oculta -¿Cómo les va?- pregunto siendo sincero en su cuestión, ahora con la oportunidad de que le den información de primera mano no la desaprovecharía el distante Aisawa.

Una postura cansada recargándose en sus rodillas, encorvando ese aspecto larguirucho -dentro de los estándares establecidos… creo que pudo haber sido peor- espeto no muy divertido de tal observación.

Eraserhead arqueo su ceja totalmente confundido de esto -podrías elaborar- pidió descortés.

Negando ajeno a esta demanda poco amable, Nighteye ablando sus ojos -sabíamos que Kiritsugu es una niña difícil…- llamo por el nombre de pila en un silencio reflexivo.

Un fruncir por el repentino mutismo, Aisawa entrecerró sus ojos -su personalidad destacada fue lo que nos llamó la atención- espeto.

El hombre de negocios miro de reojo con burla -por supuesto- aclamo al enderezarse en su asiento -a lo que iba…- suspiro nuevamente -cada interrogatorio parece aumentar en intensidad… es un milagro que no haya roto durante estos procesos- paso la mano por su cabello-ella es inflexible a dar información de su pasado… su crianza… su edad a la que empezó a entrenar su ya pronunciada capacidad de reacción-inclino ligeramente su cabeza.

Aisawa lanzo una mirada en dirección a la sala pero también a su colega cansado no solo físico sino emocionalmente -tenemos suerte que nos haya dado información relevante- espeto sumamente contrariado al guardar información de la chica en cuestión de la ley.

-Mucha suerte- acepto Sir aun no tenía el valor de revelar el material de las balas hechas de huesos de la niña para el resto de sus colegas -ahora parece cambiar el enfoque de los líderes de la policía- se quedó pensativo -estaremos en contacto con psicólogos profesionales interesados en diagnosticarla- se burló -pero los que hemos entrevistados... tienen la misma conclusión para ella- sonrió amargo -algo que notamos nosotros mismos, un enfoque del heroísmo mas crudo y la expresión de haber cruzado un sendero que la desilusiono- cerro sus ojos.

-De alguna forma siento que la estamos obligando a ese camino- Aisawa acepto con un cerrar de ojos, recordando todas esas veces que Emiya amenazo con abandonar la academia sin vacilación.

Nighteye miro largamente -quizás eso hacemos- espeto -pero ahora no somos los únicos... los superiores apuntan a ella como el destinado pilar de esta sociedad-

-Se toman muy en serio su futuro aspirante a pilar- Eraserhead espeto muy amargo -he de suponer que Emiya no estará con nosotros la primera semana- cuestiono siendo afirmativo.

-Nosotros mismos instalamos dichas aspiraciones heroicas en ella- contradijo con una sonrisa irónica en un ajuste de sus anteojos con respecto a la postulante de los altos mandos con Kiritsugu... siendo esta la mayor razón por la cual no ha ido a parar la cárcel por pasar de datos importantes a su registro -a estas alturas, quizás mi profecía esta tan cerca de ser cumplida-

-Para llegar ahí… cuantos de nosotros llegaremos a verlo- espeto severamente Aisawa, sabiendo que la bestia de alaya estaría cazándolos por el simple hecho de velar por la integridad de la niña.

-Mientras los jóvenes lo logren ¿importa?- Nighteye contesto con el auto sacrificio tan notable, pero su compañero estaba de acuerdo con cada gramo de su ser en ser parte de ese tipo de personas -ahora… el motivo de esa bestia de alaya… todavía no está claro- afirmo llamando la atención sorprendida de Aisawa.

-Pensé que a estas alturas quizás lo hayas descubierto- miro largamente al hombre de negocios, quien negó.

Entonces aquella sala se desarmo llamando la atención de quienes discutían, los alumnos expuestos para sus ojos observando cómo se agrupaban.

-Por cierto… mencionaste la tradición de esta clase de eventos a tus alumnos- cambiando a temas más alegres, Nighteye arqueo una ceja curiosa al docente.

Ver al grupo en particular desorientado, conociéndolos de vista gracias a aquel examen en el que fue invitado… miro con diversión como parecía algunos se separaban, incluidos Emiya junto con Todoroki.

-Destruir Yuuei…- expreso Aisawa recargándose en su asiento, ojos reflexivos viendo que en verdad no había expulsado a nadie de ese grupo a esas alturas -creo que no había razón para decirles- se encogió de hombros -al final, cualquier cosa que hagan no cambiara que deben superar lo que se les cruce en el camino-

Nighteye estuvo muy de acuerdo, sobretodo porque todos esos chicos… como el hijo de Endeavour… llegaran a enfrentarse en algún punto de sus vidas con la bestia de alaya.

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo.

Bueno tengo un buen de trabajo pero les traje un capitulo corto.

En el próximo volveremos con el punto de vista de los alumnos.

¿que le susurro Emiya a Todoroki? quizas palabras de aliento prediciendo que su mirada le recordo al archer alter.

Neah20 fuera…


	36. Chapter 36

Guardian 36

Un nudo en su cuello la obligo a masajearse en insistentes golpes mientras trataba de enfocar la explicación del supervisor de esa prueba, para Uraraka Ochako era un momento absurdo de emociones que la carcomían en su interior.

Ver como esa simple sala se amplió a un estadio enfrente de sus ojos no ayudaba con su estado inestable.

Para Mina no pasó desapercibido su tensión, dándole una mirada de sospecha y calma para encorvarse en un susurro -no te preocupes- atino a lanzarle a la redondeada chica de gravedad con el apoyo cercano de Toru.

Ochako la miro largamente en una expresión alegre normal alzando ambos puños en optimismo -por supuesto- para su asombro sonó tan confiada.

Jiro se recargo en su espalda con Tsuyu de cercas -parece que Emiya regreso con toda la actitud- se burló la última con un dedo debajo de la barbilla volviendo su atención al punto donde comenzaron a repartir las pelotas a utilizar por varios hombres en trajes negros.

-Parece como si nada ha pasado- la chica rockera espeto bajando la mirada, recordando sus propias emociones por el sacrificio de su compañera.

Yaoyorozu dio un vistazo critico -si te sirve de alivio, creo que la mayoría de nosotros estamos guardando las emociones para un momento más privado con Emiya- sonó consoladora pero esa mirada oscura les hizo afirmar que en verdad tendrían una noche de chicas incluyendo a la recién llegada.

Si regresaba al dormitorio con ellos.

Una sonrisa forzada de la niña gravedad totalmente distraída en sus conflictos ahora en la parte superior de su lista de prioridades aunque comprendiendo esta planificación de reunión.

El primero de sus problemas por supuesto es la pasantía de este examen, un paso más cerca de ser el héroe que prometió a sus padres.

Pero en la mente adolescente había otro detalle peculiar que parecía acrecentar al ver la facilidad con la que Emiya compartía alguna discusión con Deku rodeada de Todoroki y Kirishima o el propio Ilda como escuchantes al haber perdido el hilo real de dicho intercambio.

Aceptaba su preocupación durante ese lapso de convalecencia, luego el periodo donde solo por notas televisivas la podían divisar… ahora su alivio en verla como si nada la golpeo con sinceridad después de todo eran compañeras de escuela por más distante que fuera una de la otra.

Tan distintas.

Pero ahora recordaba un sentimiento que pensó haber superado hace tanto, cuando se hizo evidente la clara diferencia entre ella y Emiya… un sentido de inferioridad en todos los aspectos.

Era una distancia tan grande entre ellas… fácil de ver en todo los eventos que han superado en el corto tiempo, una idea que la hacía removerse tímidamente bajo el ojo crítico de los oscuros dorados de la prodigio, percatándose de su insistente mirada.

Luego estaba la actitud de Deku… habían ido a salvarla a kamino, sabia guardaban algo más cuando Yaoyorozu susurraba con Kirishima o Ilda de algún evento privado entre ellos.

Ahora su corazón se acongoja, la chica redondeada no podía pensar seriamente viendo los ojos chispeantes del pecoso en dirección a una seria compañera.

¿Deku estará interesada en Emiya? Fue una cuestión fuera de lugar, pero aun desconociendo sus propios sentimientos, Ochako reflexiono seriamente esta sospecha que agregaba un peso más a este mundo de problemas femeninos.

-Uraraka acércate- empujo Tsuyu viendo a su amiga tan absorta, negó dando ligeras zancadas para tomar lo ofrecido por el adulto trajeado.

Un suspiro, Uraraka no podía torturarse con esos pensamientos ahora mismo por lo cual obligo a abandonarlos para enfocarse en el examen que tenía que aprobar -Deku has llegado a algo- pidió curiosa tan ansiosa de integrarse al pequeño grupo.

Los blancos eran instalados en lugares visibles para el resto, el chico dio un brinco ofreciendo un gesto nervioso -Hemos llegado a una estrategia ligera…- suspiro dando un vistazo a Emiya quien no se inmuto -los primeros 100 pasaran… lo que significa que los de una misma escuela no se atacaran entre si- expreso totalmente serio-Chicos no se separen y luchen juntos- aclamo mirando el entorno.

Algunos estaban totalmente de acuerdo ante esto pero siempre saltaban sus excepciones -¡Déjate de estupideces!- Bakugo ladro desde su lugar siendo seguido por Kirishima y Kaminari quienes de alguna manera trataron de detenerlo sin mucho éxito solo logrando ser separados.

Todoroki lanzo un desplante contemplativo, Emiya le dio un arqueo de ceja al notar su enfoque de ¿permiso? -también me voy- se dio la media vuelta -no puedo usar mi poder al máximo si no estoy solo- explico al salir del rango.

La boca abierta de quienes trataron de detenerlo, la antes guardián solo parecía pensar un segundo para salir en dirección a Shouto… aunque no exactamente con él.

Izuku brinco en la impresión de la marcha de Kiritsugu, siendo una parte importante en la estrategia que armaron -espera…- llamo.

Un desplante dorado por encima del hombro de la recién integrada lo detuvo… Deku entendió con este gesto austero el mensaje, Emiya era una desventaja para que ellos sobresalieran.

El pecoso tomo una postura seria, al mirar al resto de los chicos para hacer un ademan de salir de esa área abierta -no creo que sea prudente que estemos solos- dijo entre jadeos viendo con agrado que por lo menos la mayoría lo estaba siguiendo.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- pidió Mineta a su lado, a pesar del aspecto perezoso el chico era veloz.

Deku miro hacia el frente sin dejar de correr-Las otras escuelas usaran la estrategia que mencione hace poco…- dio un vistazo al borde de su visión con precaución -esto será más una pelea entre escuelas, ahora se reducirá a quien atacar…- expreso sintiendo el calor de quienes estaban a espaldas.

El rastro de los otros participantes se desaparecieron en todo el amplio de los escenarios, pero Deku no dejaba de escuchar la advertencia entre líneas de Emiya durante ese intercambio en lo que duro la repartición de las herramientas… era legítimo que quizás… todos en el entorno apunten a Yuuei ¿verdad?

-entre todos los competidores… nosotros somos los únicos que perdimos la ventaja de "no conocer el quirk de nuestro oponente" desde el festival de deportes…- completo con sus brazos en movimientos de esta continua carrera.

-¡Debiste de haberlo dicho a la clase!- señalo Mineta groseramente meditando que quizás el resto se fue sin ese importante dato, entonces el eco de "Empiecen" resalto en todo el estadio.

Como el preludio de lo que esperaba, Deku junto al resto llego a una parada intempestiva cuando varios participantes saltaron en su camino en todo el amplio rocoso con el objetivo de golpearlos.

XXXXX

Nighteye cruzo sus brazos, ojos tan penetrantes al escenario debajo de ellos… tan fijo que podía expresar cada gramo de intimidación para quien no lo trataba -No comente nada a Kiritsugu- espeto de la nada viendo el inicio tan movido donde todos apuntaban a los niños de la academia.

Una sonrisa ladina de Aisawa observando el bloqueo de sus críos a los diversos proyectiles, después de todo aceptaba que cada uno de ellos habían crecido desde su exhibición en el festival -lo sabía, pero he de suponer que no por nada es astuta- contradijo sin mirarlo.

Ahora los que quedaron juntos del 1-A estaban totalmente rodeados por varios ojos hostiles en ese escenario rocoso, intercambiando alguna discusión.

-Por supuesto- ajusto sus anteojos como un padre petulante -seguramente ella ya sospechaba de que todos apuntarían a su academia… el sentido de competitividad era evidente desde que llegamos- explico recordando los ligeros encuentros que rozaron al ingresar.

Un vistazo aburrido -Pero aun prefiere estar sola- su tono monótono no cambiaba en Eraserhead, escaneando aquel amplio espacio lleno de ecosistemas imposibles de reunir.

Nighteye -la dificultad no se les negara- un ojo contemplativo ante los ataques detenidos del grupo visible de la academia en una asombrosa muestra de habilidad junto con sincronía.

-Emiya es una persona que a pesar de lo dura que pudiera ser… prefiere que experimenten de primera mano la experiencia- negó con un suspiro tratando de adivinar la manera de pensar de su hija-¿Cómo irán contra ellos cuando ella está en el grupo?- arqueo una ceja al docente oscuro.

-Esa niña… es muy arrogante- volteo los ojos Shota, este era un recordatorio de lo que esa chiquilla valoraba sus habilidades.

-O muy protectora- suavizo el gesto el hombre de negocios, una burla evidente de lo bien que entendía aquel comentario Eraserhead.

-Es muy difícil aceptar que ella ve a todos sus compañeros como alumnos- el profesor acato cuando el suelo debajo de sus discípulos liderados por Midoriya caían en un montón bajo el quirk de otro muchacho.

Para el docente descuidado era una particularidad que se acrecentó desde el inicio, en aquel ensayo donde fue villano… había juzgado mal en aquel entonces… ahora solo veía a una niña cuidando a otros niños ¿irónico?

-¿No es una actitud difícil de comprender?- Nighteye escaneo el área tratando de encontrar algún indicio de esa niña sin éxito alguno -cuando pienso que ya tengo un hilo de sus acciones…- una burla -tan distante, sin moral, cuidadosa…. Entre otras cosas negativas o positivas- lanzo un desplante de muerte -todo contenido en un gesto de piedra-

-Un envase sin aparente emoción- Eraserhead expreso volviendo a un punto sin salida -que se pierde en todo nuestra primera impresión de ella- atino a decir recordando el día donde las pantallas del examen de selección la enfocaron.

XXXXX

Crear un futuro no estaba en sus planes para la participación de este evento, entre los pensamientos críticos pasando ordenadamente en su mente fría… Emiya solo podía atinar a la descabellada conclusión que sus emociones se estaban descontrolando.

Otra vez con la misma reflexión… se regañó.

Ahora desviándose en la soledad de esta caminata, reflexionaba la actitud de Shouto que era totalmente natural para un adolescente normal… el miedo burbujeaba debajo de esas pupilas bicolor cuando chocaron con sus dorados.

Archer alter le dio un gran impacto tan profundo.

Con el paso tan seguro en su modo sigiloso se dirigió a un punto interesante para juzgar a los jóvenes luchando por lograr una pasantía prometedora a la segunda fase.

El estrecho callejón estaba muy bien personalizado aun las goteras falsas parecían de una ciudad vigente en su uso… una réplica tan digna que deja en evidencia de lo entregados que estaban los organizadores de este evento.

Un poco de respeto creció en esta sociedad que no parecía tan superficial.

-Parece que Akaguro dejo una agradable impresión- susurro caminando sin molestarse en aparentar precaución, sus sentidos le informaban que no había enemigo a la redonda… tuvo la sensación que la estaban evitando ¿los culpaba? Por supuesto que no.

Para los niños, ella era la más sobresaliente de esa generación problemática de Yuuei… mientras algunos apuntaban al resto de sus compañeros con facilidad, seria idiota ir en contra de la que dio la cara a un líder de villanos sin respaldo… pero cuando se agruparon para enfrentarla… esta había desaparecido sin pistas.

Kiritsugu llego al borde del callejón arqueando una ceja distante a la gran plaza entre edificios saturados de combatientes, algunos saltando en alturas asombrosas mostrando sus quirk en la desesperación de eliminarse mutuamente.

Si fuera perceptible, ese neutral gesto parecía llenarse de malicia… una atmosfera pesada mientras buscaba en sus bolsa sus propios proyectiles… inclino su cabeza caminando fuera de su ocultamiento, el modo sigilo retirado permitiendo ser notada.

Algunas luchas en verdad se suspendieron para observarla mientras Emiya se detenía en la acera fuera del callejón, su postura segura con el traje heroico carente de la jovialidad juvenil… ojos dorados inspeccionaron el área ocasionando un escalofríos a los nada acostumbrados a su pesada mirada.

Apática revotaba ese balón con una mano enguantada, no había iniciativa de quienes la descubrieron y el resto parecía absorto en sus propias luchas en el fondo, solo un ligero temblor vibró el área de alguien moviendo el suelo.

Los edificios se cernían encima de esa gran plaza, cuando Emiya logro sacudirse su clara desaprobación por la actitud de esos niños que no tomaron su oportunidad, todos carecían de la madurez de un héroe.

Era una conclusión que ameritaba una conclusión rápida para este evento aburrido -Timer alter- fue su único susurro cuando tres de esos mocosos miraban horrorizados como sus blancos en el punto "muerto" se iluminaba con el caer de un balón a sus pies.

-ES LA NIÑA DE YUUEI- alguien alerto desde la cima apuntando para que alguien se enfocara en derribarla como se tenía planeado en un inicio.

Un arqueo ligero por tal descortesía, pero Kiritsugu no mostro vacilación ante las hostilidades unánimes en su dirección… después de todos son niños y no cuentan con la malicia que la pudiera mover a su lado cauteloso… entonces un viento cubrió todo el área arrebatando los balones de las manos de todos en el entorno.

Kiritsugu lanzo un sonoro suspiro para moverse fácilmente entre la confusión de los que se encontraban en la plaza mientras un torbellino señalaba a un culpable un tanto entusiasta en la cima de un edificio… un estudiante de Shiketsu.

Saltando justo en el momento en que un ataque masivo derribaba a todos en un área respetable con los jadeos de sorpresa como ecos, Kiritsugu en la altura sentía la gravedad atrayéndola a caer de pie con gracia en un edificio pequeño donde tenía una visión del desastre a sus pies.

Una cortina de humo estaba cubriendo el entorno pero nadie herido de gravedad -EMIYA KIRITSUGU- Llamo el responsable desde otro edificio con una sonrisa de mil soles en su dirección que la hizo arquear una ceja por el entusiasmo irradiando a mares del adolescente con el azotar de su capa heroica y esa boina cubriendo su cabello rapado.

Ojos centellantes en vivacidad que le mostraron un nuevo nivel de molestia rivalizando con Togata o Kirishima sin olvidar un toque de Ilda… ¡y le recordaba a esos tres!... Kiritsugu se preguntó si era eso posible, pero pareciera que la naturaleza de ese mundo podía dar una personalidad brillante a cualquiera en una combinación absurda.

La sonrisa no se borró usando la peculiaridad para aterrizar en un azotar de viento justo enfrente del asesino, el adolescente alto a comparación se acercaba a pisotones remarcados en fuerza innecesaria -ES UN PLACER CONOCERTE EN PERSONA- puso ambas manos en los hombros en un dolor para alguien normal… para Kiritsugu fue más molesto su actitud -ACEPTA MIS MAS SINCERAS DISCULPAS- dio un paso militar hacia atrás inclinándose hasta topar su frente en el suelo agrietándolo -INASA YOARASHI DE SHIKETSU- se presentó levantando un rostro con sangre escurriendo desde su frente pero la sonrisa tan firme.

Para el antiguo guardián se dio el lujo de parpadear una sola vez sin mostrar alguna emoción en esos ojos profundos en un oscuro con tintes dorados por tal muestra de entusiasmo, un suspiro para pasar su mano por el cabello blanco en llamado a su paciencia infinita -un gusto Inasa- hizo un ligero fruncir de ceño -¿a qué debo tus disculpas?- pidió apática.

Aunque el desorden de eventos no modifican el resultado ¿Quién se presentaba después de una conversación? O cierto, Ilda lo hizo en el inicio de esa absurda misión de infiltración.

El chico bajo su vista, la sonrisa parecía vacilar mientras esos ojos llenos de entusiasmo vibraban en analizarla -PORQUE TE JUZGUE PRECIPITADAMENTE - expreso en volumen alto mirándola desde su altura -porque pensé que eras uno de esos héroes- su tono era un severo con menos decibeles.

Para el energético Inasa su impresión desde que la vio en las pantallas durante ese grave evento en Kamino… en el momento en que All Might mostro su marchitada forma (todavía genial)… era que ella… Emiya Kiritsugu… carecía de la madera para convertirse en héroes.

Esto se afirmaba al verla en la sala antes de iniciar ese examen, sus ojos vacíos de cualquier emoción cálida que era digna de los héroes según su juicio… Inasa la había visto largamente de manera descarada en la distancia.

Ese círculo que se amplió en el entorno aislándola de todo participante susurrante o señalándola, pero Inasa se dedicó a medir su postura… de aspecto delicado pero podía ser apariencia, esa mirada dura y gesto inflexible de cualquier emoción… una estatua fría.

Pero pronto todo esto cambio cuando llegaron los chicos de Yuuei que conoció en la entrada, ver a la distante Emiya ofrecer un dogeza en toda la regla tradicional y elegante a sus compañeros fue algo que le movió su corazón alentador.

Le cambio su errónea impresión.

-POR ESO ESTOY FIRME EN QUE SEREMOS COMPAÑEROS… LLAMEANTES HEROES- alardeo Inasa volviendo a la realidad dando palmadas en esa espalda blindada cubierta de esa estola roja de su traje austero.

En este punto Emiya inclino su cabeza nada cautivada, tampoco interesada en profundizar en esa vaga respuesta… era innecesaria sus disculpas, siendo una persona fuera del que consideraba su círculo…. Dio la espalda en un intento de marcharse por su cuenta.

Pero Inasa estaba lejos de dejarla ir al parar su retirada con un apretón fuerte en su hombro -PERO VAMOS… JUNTOS AL PUNTO DE ENCUENTRO- aclamo al rodearla con su brazo hacia un horizonte ficticio en una mirada soñadora -SOMOS LOS PRIMEROS- expreso al verla como si esperara a que le compartiera una sonrisa cómplice.

Ni Togata lo ha logrado.

Emiya arqueo la ceja impasible sintiendo el agarre entorno a su cintura en una invasión que poco le preocupaba -SUJETATE- aclamo en su oído provocándole una mueca, el viento los levanto para comenzar a bajar de manera controlada de ese edificio.

Quirk interesante… honró.

Aquel brazo entorno no parecía dispuesto a soltarla cuando llegaron al firme suelo, quizás prediciendo que se marcharía dejándolo solo ¿Dónde nació este sentido de camarería de ese niño?... Emiya miro esa mano infractora con serenidad ¿tenía un don en atraer gente molesta?… luego levanto la vista enfocando ese rostro entusiasta que parecía agitarse en energía desbordante.

Los quejidos se escucharon del lugar donde se llevó a cabo la masacre bajo el quirk del chico de Shiketsu, este parecía saltar al recordarlos… soltándola para su fortuna.

Inasa tomo una postura firme, ajustando sus brazos rígidos en los costados-GRACIAS…- se inclinó en el mismo ruido de golpe de la frente en el suelo - POR DEJARME PARTICIPAR EN SU LLAMEANTE INTERCAMBIO- se levantó dando la cara ensangrentada en esos eliminados.

Emiya se marcharía abandonando a ese contenedor de energía interminable que era el adolescente… pero los círculos que eran los blancos se iluminaron instruyéndola como la primera en pasar el examen.

XXXXX

La sala amplia con los trabajadores trajeados en negro en un aspecto austero de negocios, con un monitoreo de los diferentes escenarios con las escenas de las muchas peleas llevándose a cabo en el auditorio.

Sin embargo pareciera que habían llegado a un punto muerto por el tiempo que pasaba sin obtener el primer pasante de esta dura prueba.

Mera Yokumiro como trabajador de la comisión de seguridad pública de héroes estaba derrumbado en el escritorio con su laptop iluminando su gesto cansado, su mano perezosa arrastrándose en clics pausados para cambiar las diferentes pantallas con sus participantes -donde esta- expreso con un largo bostezo.

A pesar de tener el aspecto de colapsar de sueño en cualquier momento, el hombre era agudo y no por nada estaba en la posición que ejercía… la astucia brillo en el recuerdo de dicho prodigio que le fue encargado por sus superiores.

Emiya Kiritsugu, cuya fama estaba entre lo bueno y malo de sus acciones durante Kamino, la controversia del ataque en el hospital, su parentesco con un villano que por azares del destino la quiere eliminar… para concluir con su adopción por un reconocido héroe.

Pero ya traía fama arrastrando entre los héroes por el evento del USJ… y entre la policía, sobre todo en los jefes de los distritos estaba el rumor constante que también estuvo envuelta con Stain.

-Pero no logro encontrarla- renunció casi adormilado pero se obligó a continuar en su búsqueda… tenia altas expectativas para esa niña y admitía que creía todo eran rumores acrecentados por personas exageradas aunque lo visto en pantallas expresaba toda una personalidad temeraria -pero los niños de Yuuei lo están haciendo todo bien- expreso en silbido al ver a dichos chicos luchando con todo entre la multitud.

Entonces se detuvo de un clic al encontrar a su objetivo, arqueo la ceja ante la peculiaridad de "sigilo" que fue presentada en la rueda de prensa ahora en toda su gloria -es muy efectiva- acepto duramente que quizás sea el motivo de todo ese tiempo perdido ¿aun sus cámaras parecían no notarla? Si era eso, entonces la niña es una caja de monerías sin propaganda falsa.

Eliminar a tres adolescentes de un golpe, mantenerse firme al ser rodeada… a pesar que califico pareciera que los otros aspirantes la querían derribar.

Mera bufo algo curioso entre sus parpados pesados, enfoco como una película a punto del climax… entonces la baja de 120 participantes llamo por completo su vivacidad al ponerse firme en su asiento como si la cafeína fuera inyectada directa a sus venas.

-Wow hasta el sueño casi… se fue- se burló al enfocar aquella grabación en vivo… como ese par de primeros aprobados intercambiaban conversación en la cima -así que tenemos dos prometedores- aplaudió confiado aunque una ligera sonrisa adorno sus labios -pero no todo es fuerza- susurro siendo este la parte fácil del examen.

Quizás sus jefes querían que esa niña fuera un aspirante a futuro número 1 entre los héroes, pero le faltaba el carisma que sería necesario en la segunda fase.

-Tanto misterio y aspiraciones para la hija de un villano- se recargo en su mano despectivo, dando la orden para asegurar a los pasantes a la sala de espera.

Para Mera este fue el inicio del conteo regresivo de los 100 lugares.

XXXXX

Jeanist se sentaba al lado de Eraserhead, noto ese aire cómplice que compartían desde que los vio a lo lejos… ahora en silencio, obviamente lo que fuera estuvieran discutiendo no era para ser escuchado por otras personas.

Una mirada aburrida por parte de Shota, arqueo una ceja al colega héroe que parecía ignorar con facilidad… era la primera vez que miraba al sujeto en el examen, pero tampoco le interesaba.

Pero lo dejo pasar -Emiya ya ha pasado- pregunto fijando su atención a la ciudad donde unos adoloridos niños se levantaban después de ser eliminados por un prometedor adolescente de Shiketsu.

Los ojos aburridos del desapasionado profesor -sí, justo acaba de pasar- contesto.

El héroe de mezclilla afirmo -hay mucha presión en la niña… parece que la está haciendo bien- afirmo con una sonrisa oculta.

Nighteye ni lo miro, había sido un interrogatorio donde las fricciones entre ambos estallaron… por lo cual ahora Aisawa estaba como el incómodo mediador de los silencios tensos en el ambiente.

-A pesar de todo esto… Sir Nighteye… no he tenido la oportunidad de agradecerle a la niña- se cruzó de brazos, sabiendo separar lo profesional de lo personal había dejado su humildad de ser salvado durante la guerra de Kamino.

-No eres el único- olvidando su rencor infantil, Sir contesto con una calma… Eraserhead se mantuvo entre ellos silencioso y bastante interesado en el intercambio -Las pussycats… Snipe y otros héroes han intentado contactarse con Kiritsugu- lanzo un sonoro suspiro.

El héroe descuidado se quedó reflexivo, pensando que no había visto a su colega Snipe ni siquiera a Gran Torino después de "ese" incidente en el hospital.

-No sería un héroe si esperaba algún agradecimiento- Aisawa interrumpió ganándose una mirada confundida de Jeanist y otra de burla de Nigtheye -alguna vez escuche de mis alumnos que ella lo decía muy seguido- se encogió de hombros ¿también lo escucho de ella? No se acordaba y le daba flojera buscar en sus memorias.

-Bueno, como sea- el hombre de mezclilla desecho con cortesía buscando entre sus ropas -no creo que sea adecuado entregártelo… preferiría hacerlo yo mismo…- lanzo un sonoro suspiro al pasar una caja -pero supe que su teléfono se perdió durante el campamento- explico guardándose el hecho que se sentía culpable de los tratos en los interrogatorios.

Un arqueo recibiendo el detalle con ojos juiciosos -gracias- fue lo único que pudo decir, con todos estos acontecimientos no había tenido tiempo de remplazar el teléfono de Kiritsugu.

-No estoy muy de acuerdo con las intenciones de los altos mandos- el héroe Jeanist -señalarla a estas alturas… es muy sofocante- expreso con toda la seriedad de su actitud.

Estaban todos de acuerdo con esta observación.

XXXXX

Cuando Todoroki caminaba hacia la sala de estar, mantenía su mirada firme hacia enfrente pasando a través de los diversos pasillos del interior de ese gran estadio.

Su mente vagando en su actitud vergonzosa de haber retrocedido al ver los ojos de su amiga… después de todo ese tiempo… la felicidad fue sofocada por una memoria de la misma intensidad pero con instinto asesino.

Las palabras que le dijo, el consuelo en su tono plano fue suficiente para lograr sofocar el miedo irracional ¿Togata también tenía ese pánico? Lo dudaba siendo mayor y con más experiencia... además el sujeto no regresaba los mensajes con el contenido ideal… solo se quejaba airadamente de que Emiya no contaba con teléfono y que si lo conseguía… se lo pasara inmediatamente.

Ojos sin pasión en el chico prodigio, negando por la actitud de Togata pero una sonrisa fantasma por el inesperado amigo que pudo conseguir en tiempos difíciles… a pesar de su manera de ser contaba con grandes consejos invaluables.

Aunque estaba un poco frustrado de que ya no fuera protegida de su padre (era lo único bueno que había hecho durante toda su vida) no afectaba a esas alturas… pues vivirían bajo el mismo techo y Emiya prometió continuar con su rutina de formación.

Se detuvo en seco guardando sus manos en los bolsillos, el flequillo cubriendo sus ojos mientras apretaba la mandíbula -seré fuerte- dijo firme de lograr ser el apoyo de Kiritsugu.

Entonces entro a la sala asignada donde ya había participantes esperando, se detuvo bajo el marco de la puerta examinando si había alguno de sus compañeros en el lugar… entonces encontró a Emiya recargada en la pared con la expresión en blanco escuchando lo que sea estuviera diciendo el chico de Shiketsu con ademanes exagerados.

No era raro verla como pasante… lo increíble era que estuviera compartiendo su tiempo con Inasa de Shiketsu en una conversación unilateral… provocándole un arquear de ceja y preguntándose seriamente ¿Kiritsugu tenía un don para atraer gente de ese tipo?

Ella lo vio prontamente, un desplante que reconoció como "Ayuda de extracción de situación molesta" no en esas palabras ni siquiera sabía si en verdad eso expresaba… pero Todoroki lo interpreto de esa forma con el tiempo, por lo cual con paso calmado se acercó al dúo.

La plática se detuvo de improviso por parte del joven energético quien le dio un desplante extraño en su dirección -Kiritsugu ¿tienes mucho tiempo aquí?- abrió un tema de conversación.

-Bueno ya no estás sola… FUE UN GUSTO EMIYA- se despidió Inasa como si Todoroki fuera la peste, desviando su atención a la parte más lejana de la sala comenzando una conversación con un chico confundido por su actitud.

El dúo no dijo nada de esta intempestiva salida.

-Todavía no llega nadie- Todoroki se recargo al lado de Emiya, ella le dio un desplante para caminar a unos sillones donde se sentaron… ¿parecía cansado? Si era así, fue un buen gesto de su parte.

-No- la voz plana de Kiritsugu expreso -esos niños, espero que lo hagan bien- acepto con una actitud de un mayor esperando que regresaran sus pequeños.

Esta actitud era tan clara a la vista bicolor de Shouto -en verdad estaban preocupados… todos lo estábamos- regreso con la mirada al suelo.

Un suspiro -lo sé- fue su única respuesta -pero esto solo es una de tantas situaciones difíciles en este tipo de oficio- declaro con paciencia, su mirada vagando en el techo como en un recuerdo lejano -pero que fuera yo la culpable- negó.

El sentido de menosprecio fue evidente, Todoroki puso su mano en el hombro -no hagas eso- aclamo sabiendo que era entendido.

-Lo lamento tanto Shouto- Emiya expreso sin emoción, enfocando a su compañero.

Un arqueo por parte del prodigio de hielo y fuego, negando en tratar de entender estas disculpas -hablaremos mejor… cuando regreses- palmeo un poco su espalda -porque estoy seguro, todos tienen mucho que decir-

-Lo se- volvió a repetir secamente el asesino de magos.

Todoroki sabia que habían tantas cosas por aclarar, pero también se percato de esa mirada fría en Emiya característica... era una ligera contracción pero pareciera que ella en verdad estaba feliz de estar de regreso.

-Te protegeremos- dijo a la nada buscando el tacto de la mano de Kiritsugu quien miro impasible el apretón amistoso -no importa lo que suceda de ahora en adelante... seré capaz de llegar a estar a la altura, de no ser una carga- recordó aquel encuentro en el hospital, solo sus ataques a larga distancia retrasaban al assasin.

Emiya miro suavemente, negando esta emoción en su frió corazón -ese es el problema... no quiero ser protegida- espeto secamente llamando una mirada herida del adolescente -pero yo los protegeré a ustedes, con todo lo que tengo- se guardo el hecho que ya no tiene a donde regresar.

Todoroki bajo la vista, entonces todos en la sala fingieron no ver el intercambio.

Era cuestión de tiempo que el resto de sus compañeros llegaran, con la calma característica ese dúo recibió a Sero, Midoriya y Uraraka compartiendo el tiempo entorno a la silenciosa guardián.

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo.

Uno corto para decir presente.

En serio esto de trabajar en horarios de trabajo no es lo mio ¿verdad?

Neah20 fueraa…


	37. Chapter 37

Guardián 37

El escenario era una ciudad en llamas, en todo el amplio horizonte el veneno de una esencia maligna señalaba que esto fue consecuencias de algún acto donde la magia estuvo involucrada… a pesar del claro cambio de situación, una joven Emiya Kiritsugu se abría paso entre los escombros con facilidad.

Estaba desorientada pero no había ninguna intención de mostrarse débil por su confusión persistente, el fuego se alzaba en ligeras columnas entre las piedras con la explosión ocasional de algún transformador… mientras algunos cables bailaban en el piso a causa de su repentina desconexión.

Su ropa era el traje del assasin ondeando por la brisa cálida, su gesto de piedra rebuscaba en el entorno a alguien conocido sintiendo un ligero alivio de no verlos en una situación de este tipo por su culpa nuevamente.

¿Cómo llego a este lugar? Estaba totalmente segura estaba en la sala de espera junto con Shouto esperando a alguno de sus compañeros.

Levanto la mirada vacía hacia el cielo estrellado testigo de la ciudad en llamas a sus pies, este era un sendero conocido con sus años de labor llenando sus emociones adormiladas de nuevo en acción… este eran los escenarios que acostumbraba, llena de desolación y muerte donde la respiración acompasada delataba su falta de conmoción.

-Se vertió ¿un grial?- llegar a esa conclusión sin detener de escalar una pila de escombro de lo que fue un edificio removió un poco su neutralidad ¿había regresado a un dominio de Alaya? Aun parada en aquel lugar su incomodidad era solo visible en sus ojos ante tal conclusión.

Miro sus manos, no sentía la influencia de su superior y aun contenía su criterio para pensar… el miedo quiso extenderse en su interior pero lo suprimió con la esperanza que si fue el caso de ser retirada del lado de todos ellos… era mejor para su integridad.

Quizás era la mejor solución, alejada de ese mundo quizás tuvieran piedad de sus conocidos.

El amplio horizonte de una ciudad que empezaba su movimiento más allá del fuego con la urgencia de las ambulancias, se percató de movimiento en su periférica, volteando para analizar a este individuo que le daba la espalda, había algo conocido en esa espalda ancha cubierta de una gabardina negra con un cabello del mismo color rebelde.

Un nudo creció cuando el perfil de ese hombre fue visible a su juicio con el caer de su estómago al reconocerlo -¿soy yo?- pidió dando un paso hacia atrás vacilante.

Esta reflexión le daba como un bote de agua fría al ver la penosa caminata entre los escombros de esa proyección cayendo de bruces a cierta distancia gritando por algún sobreviviente en una muestra desbordante de emociones llenas de una desesperación ¿Qué sucedía?

No se percataba de su presencia aun cuando se acercaba a la pila de escombro en las que se apoyaba con la intensión de escarbar con sus propias manos retirando pesadas lozas para encontrar solo un cadáver… ese Emiya siguió en su búsqueda ajena a ella.

Pero no era la única siendo testigo de tan lamentable situación, al fondo saliendo de lo que pareciera un pozo un hombre de aspecto religioso miro largamente a ese Emiya desesperado -Kotomine Kirie- reconoció de su larga trayectoria como asesino, ese ejecutor fue su rival en varios encuentros.

Otra presencia estaba a sus espaldas con el gesto arrogante en sus finos rasgos, completamente desnudo con la poca vergüenza de su estado… su presencia la reconoció como un servant… este parecía darle una mirada en su dirección ¿viéndola?

Para el counter guardian solo arqueo la ceja cuando una copa de vino fue alzada en su dirección, una burla arrogante para beber bajo la mirada confundida del "sacerdote" para irse por su camino dejando a su yo adulto siguiendo en la búsqueda de algún sobreviviente.

-no es una ilusión- su tono era monótono ante la cruda realidad ¿fue retirada de manera repentina de ese otro mundo? Si es así, la resignación la golpeo rudamente.

Se dedicó a vigilar a su viejo "yo" al cual a esas alturas Emiya había catalogado como algún tipo de castigo mental por parte de Alaya de su casi deserción, no podía apartar su mirar ni juzgar la situación penosa de ese hombre.

Entonces ese hombre encontró algo oculto entre las piedras o alambres, las lágrimas al acunar a un niño sobreviviente al que le injerto algo conocido (Avalon)… pero Kiritsugu no se importó tal desarrollo, ajena a la alegría de ese viejo "yo"

-El final de la cuarta guerra del grial de Fuyuki… una experiencia que tu yo actual nunca experimento- una voz vino a su lado de una presencia que no se percató de su cercanía.

Repentinamente se encontraba sentada con una yukata negra en el porche de una casa tradicional con vista a un humilde jardín con la luz de la luna llena bañándolos… era otro "yo" solo que mayor, un aspecto que se le negó cuando eligió su camino.

No se veía tan viejo, solo algunas arrugas con gesto era lleno de una paz que nunca experimento… ojos vacíos pero amables le regresaban la mirada -Tonto assasin… en verdad diste la espalda a tu deber- inquirió con tranquilidad.

-"Tu" eres aquel de entonces- entrecerró sus ojos en molestia pero no moviendo ningún musculo de su postura, recordando al invasor de sus sueños… aquel que le dio el impulso de salir momentáneamente de su coma para enfrentar al otro counter guardián en el hospital de Kamino.

Mirando la luna aquel "Emiya" solo mostro una ligera sonrisa -apenas me has aceptado, eres una terca personalidad- admitió bajando la vista mientras el agua escurría de la fuente en medio del jardín -¿no es penosa nuestros destinos?- pidió a la nada -aunque en algún punto nuestros caminos se separaron formándonos como diferentes personas… todavía somos lamentables-

Se negó a hablar apretando la falda de su yukata, se guardó el silencio de sus propios pensamientos que lo atacaban constantemente desde que despertó.

-Todavía te niegas a tomar libremente esta oportunidad, somos nuestro peor enemigo… Kiritsugu- admitió su yo viejo, con el cabello oscuro ondeando por la brisa nocturna dándole un toque superior.

Volteo a otro lado negándose a contestar, mirando el suelo de madera pulido -¿Esta oportunidad?- espeto -solo era una misión ¿Cuándo se convirtió en una oportunidad?- escupió con el veneno destilando en su tono monótono.

Ojos profundos en una calidez ajena a la adolescente que se negaba a mirarlo, ese "Emiya" negó con solemnidad -no fue algo planeado, mi yo tonto- contradijo en un tono tan sabio a pesar de no parecer tan mayor en comparación al assasin.

Kiritsugu volteo -porque estamos aquí- cuestión saliendo de ese tema irritante aun a esas alturas, pareciera que lo acepto pero sigue negándolo.

Un arqueo oscuro de ceja, esos cansados ojos la miraron largamente -es obvio- negó cual regaño a un niño -sigues en un conflicto tan duro contigo misma- espeto poniendo sus manos en las rodillas en esa postura relajada -solo acéptalo, como ese señor te recomendó- puntualizo, señalando a Sir Nighteye.

-Cómo puedes decir eso- la calma engañosa en el tono de la adolescente era evidente, su postura rígida viendo sin ver el jardín -ellos morirán por nuestra culpa- cerro sus ojos en pena -están señalados-

-Quizás- admitió el viejo Emiya tan desapegado a las víctimas -hay tantas personas en ese sendero ¿no lo crees?- su tono era nostálgico.

La adolescente afirmo rígidamente, empezando a enumerar a los niños más cercanos… luego a los adultos para concluir con personas que conocía de manera momentánea que parecían establecerse a su lado con esas actitudes desbordantes.

No hacia frio en ese sendero, aun cuando a sus espaldas miraba la sangre de las armas que colgaban en sus manos imaginarias… ahora delante, gestos le sonreían esperando lo mejor de ella.

-Kiritsugu no puedes apartarte… - el viejo "yo" la obligo salir de su propia ilusión -te contradices… sabes muy bien que podías aislarte y vigilar todo a la distancia segura- su tono se volvió oscuro obligándola a enfrentarlo -no te hagas el tonto, Assasin… somos personas calculadoras, frías y demasiado cuidadosas ¿estás ahí para cuidarlos? No seas estúpido-

Un ceño comenzó a formarse en el antes guardián por tal ira guardada en ese acompañante, pero cualquier dialogo inteligente murió cuando detecto alguna presencia acercándose al borde de la casa… ingresando rápidamente siendo detectado por su acompañante.

El silencio era extenso casi tranquilo, los pasos de alguien corriendo por los pasillos era tan nítido a sus sentidos, no era un hostil de eso estaba segura -padre…- alguien llamo y el estómago del guardián cayo nuevamente con una helada recorriendo a su espalda.

Aquel viejo Yo le dio un vistazo suspicaz mientras el infante gritaba por su padre, no había pensado en una familia.

-Si el pecado ya es tan grande para retroceder- Emiya adulto miro de nuevo la luna mientras el niño parecía buscar en el resto de la casa con la tensa adolescente -no te niegues más a ese futuro Emiya… podemos ser el justiciero que queríamos en un inicio y encontrar la paz- un gesto soñador en el austero rostro -algún momento quizás lograr una larga familia-

Para el asesino quien realizaba todo en hastío en una larga carrera con la aguda apatía de quitar vidas por la orden de ser una amenaza para la humanidad… inocente y culpable por igual bajo sus armas… mirando la luna enorme en esa terraza tradicional solo pudo beber de esta sensación que rechazaba con vehemencia.

Se regañó nuevamente, cerro sus ojos apretando las manos en su regazo de esa yukata ¿seria débil si aceptara enteramente lo ofrecido? Si se es sincera, estaba feliz de rodearse de personas cuando esa emoción pensó murió hace tanto tiempo.

Sentía que se traicionaba pero a la vez se liberaba.

-¿Padre?- la voz infantil se filtra en sus oídos, miro por encima de su hombro con el desinterés en su gesto pero la emoción en sus ojos como guardián… un pequeño ojos llameantes en inocencia, cabello rebelde naranja con la ropa casual que la analizaba interrogante.

-Déjame presentarte a una amiga- el viejo yo expresa extendiendo su mano en amabilidad, no era falsa ni siquiera apática ¿ella lograría ser tan suave como ese "yo" alterno? -Él es Shiro… Emiya Shiro- empujo al niño ligeramente este sonrió sincero-ella… bueno ella es una buena amiga- se guardó el nombre.

La oscuridad la envolvió por completo, sentir el ligero toque en su hombro la obligo a despertar con el rostro de Midoriya como su enfoque -¿Emiya?- llamo dudoso al retirarse a una distancia prudente.

La guardián se percató que estaba siendo rodeada, arqueo la ceja indiferente por los pares de ojos posados en su presencia expectantes hasta preocupados recordando las palabras de ese viejo "yo" -¿dormí?- pregunto secamente.

-Sí, parecías cansada no te quise despertar- fue Shouto quien agrego desde su posición al costado, fácilmente su mano encima de su dorso trayendo una burla discreta de Mineta junto con Kaminari siendo asilenciados por un airado Ilda aunque Mina sonreía como si hubiera sacado la lotería.

Niños… pensó secamente Emiya, siendo tan consciente de lo que susurraban los imaginativos compañeros con respecto a este gesto de preocupación de alguien tan torpe emocionalmente como ella.

-Has tenido un montón de presión, Emiya- Tokoyami agrego desde algún punto en la retaguardia, después de todo el chico pájaro tenía cierta identificación con la antisocial del grupo.

-Aunque toda la clase ha pasado- agrego Tsuyu junto a Yaoyorozu afirmando con vehemencia y orgullo.

Ojiro, Koda y Shoji alzaban un pulgar en dirección a una compañera que casi no trataron, aun Aoyama tenía un gesto más brillante… un desarrollo de lealtad que ya había sospechado Emiya desde el inicio siendo tan descarado a esas alturas.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto Midoriya sacando su sentido de observación, ojos chispeantes en preocupación.

-Por supuesto- espanto fríamente poniéndose de pie con fluidez, a esa altura podía ver que Inasa le daba un desplante de ánimos desde su posición rezagada… alguien en la clase (seguramente Mineta) susurro sobre "rival de amores".

-Ey montón de idiotas- el explosivo de Bakugo llamo ignorándolos abiertamente -ya van a explicar la segunda parte- ladro con una calma salvaje que atrajo burlas de Sero y Kirishima.

-Emiya, ¿seguro estas bien?- Midoriya se puso a su lado con las pecas en sus mejillas salpicadas en un toque inocente, los ojos dorados lo enfocaron sintiendo el apego evidente.

Izuku es una persona que confía plenamente, que piensa en un heroísmo puro y mantiene esos ojos luminosos en emociones humanas… la mano del guardián agito el cabello de alga con paciencia atrayendo la mirada del grupo.

Sobre todo de esos seis que recibieron el mismo gesto en su intento fracasado de rescate (aun Bakugo tenía la impresión fantasma que le irrito obligándose a refunfuñar una maldición con un sentimiento de culpa no notable).

-¿Cómo puede tener tanto éxito con las niñas?- Sero se quejó desde su lugar con los hombros caídos, Mineta le daba un codazo a un confundido Todoroki susurrándole "otro rival" con un Kirishima negando divertido a espaldas por el mal entendido.

Midoriya estaba tan rojo que alguien podía asegurar podía explotar en cualquier momento -E…Emiya- dijo incierto el toque aun insistente entre su cabello tratando de levantar la mirada chocando con unos oscuros con tintes dorados, aun el gesto de piedra una ligera impresión de nobleza lo obligó a desviarse avergonzado.

Uraraka miro esto desde su lugar, un pozo profundo cavándose en su estómago de la incomodidad de ese intercambio… pero con un gesto decidido debía frenar esos sentimientos para dar lo mejor y ser como Deku.

El resto sentía un ligero cambio en la presencia fría de su compañera.

Pero Emiya era ajena a sus acciones malinterpretándose-Me recordaste a alguien- se guardó el "acabo de conocer" pues esos ojos llenos de inocencia le recordaron ese hijo que nunca tendrá… pues aunque puede ser catalogado como un sueño aquella ilusión de un viejo "yo" alterno.

Sabia no lo era.

Se alejó para instalarse enfrente de las pantallas con un Midoriya tropezando todavía sintiendo el calor de sus mejillas a sus espaldas, las burlas en toda dirección para silenciarse cuando la voz de Mera lleno por los altavoces.

-Pues bien, para los 100 que han pasado- llamo la voz somnolienta -por favor, echen un vistazo- ordeno secamente con el sonido ahogado de un bostezo.

Midoriya mitigo la extraña emoción a favor de analizar lo que estaba por suceder en el campo de batalla proyectado en las pantallas, las explosiones retumbaron derrumbando las gloriosas zonas hechas con dedicación para este evento.

Ojos saltones de cada estudiante incrédulo de la destrucción planeada, Emiya arqueo la ceja por el claro plan que solo se confirmó unos segundos después.

-Esta será la última etapa del examen- el cansado locutor expreso mientras las cortinas de humo eran visibles en la zona actual de desastre -en este lugar destruido… queremos ver sus maniobras de rescate- un suspiro -sin armas- aclaro con vehemencia, todos miraron en dirección a un guardián.

XXXXX

Todos los del Shiketsu se acercaron a los miembros de la academia aun en el fondo un aporreado Midoriya por culpa de Mineta y Kaminari al escuchar que había tenido un "encuentro" con una chica desnuda dando una muy colorida interpretación de los pervertidos del grupo.

Inasa sonrió alegre con una palmada intensa en la espalda de Emiya quien no se movió a pesar de las muecas de dolor de sus compañeros testigos de tan repentino aire de confianza (Ahora Mineta susurraba a Kaminari señalando de nuevo a un cansado Midoriya junto con Todoroki por rivalidades imaginarias).

-Donde está su compañera- Kiritsugu miro fijamente al energético chico a su lado, este la miro interrogante -la chica rubia- describió ligeramente.

Ignorando abiertamente el intercambio del resto de Shiketsu con Bakugo con respecto a las acciones ofensivas de uno de los suyos durante la primera etapa.

Una sonrisa de mil soles de Inasa -OH- golpe sus puños en comprensión -CAMIE JUNTO CON SEIJI NO PASARON LA PRIMERA ETAPA- tuvo un suspiro dramático en un volumen innecesario -IMPERDONABLE- rugió con la chispa casi saltando de sus ojos.

Kiritsugu no mostro gesto alguno de desagrado por tal respuesta, solo pudo regañar su falta de acción ante un enemigo infiltrado en la línea de estudiantes de Shiketsu… porque ella sabía que un miembro de la liga de villanos había estado presente en la sala de inicio.

Himiko Toga no era tan tonta como la juzgo en un inicio.

Era este un deterioro de sus decisiones, se cuestionó internamente por su vacilación… en otro tiempo, con su arma y un agujero en el pecho del hostil cercano sería una fácil refutación.

-Inasa ya ofreció nuestras disculpas… señorita Emiya- el portavoz, que era un montón de cabello bajo una boina señalo a los rezagados del grupo interrumpiendo las cavilaciones de la morena.

Antes de que contestara alguna seca respuesta, Inasa salto con un fuerte -SI- optimista como si no hubiera interrumpido con descortesía… sus compañeros negaron dando unas miradas de disculpas a la antes guardián que negó tal gesto.

Los chicos se estaban alejando dejando solos a unos confundidos miembros de Yuuei por la sinceridad de alianzas entre escuelas, no sin darle un par de palmadas con un estridente "SUERTE EMIYA" por parte de Inasa.

Emiya se percató de la renuencia del energético chico de ver directamente a Todoroki, suponiendo que tenía algún tipo de rencor ¿las personas como el podían siquiera sentir un sentimiento oscuro? Al parecer Inasa era la prueba de la respuesta.

Shouto estaba dispuesto a enfrentarlo con la intención de mejorar las relaciones como Shiketsu había dicho abiertamente entre las academias, llamando la atención de la guardián -espera tú… el de corte militar- a un paso de distancia del chico del viento como quirk -¿te hice algo?- dijo rotundamente.

La respuesta no era lo que esperaba Emiya, Endevour no era el mejor prospecto de héroe pero el sujeto había cambiado (muy ligeramente)… pero juzgar a Shouto con la misma moneda era demasiado rudo -Inasa… no seas tan juicioso- regaño desde su lugar.

El chico miro entre Todoroki y Emiya, negó para apartarse sin la presencia brillante de hace unos momentos.

Pero entonces, la simulación se desato… las paredes de esa sala cayeron desarmándose para dar inicio a este ejercicio de ataque terrorista, el pánico embargo a los chicos que corrieron sin dudar… y como en la primera fase, Emiya brillo en su ausencia para sus compañeros.

XXXXX

Para los que ejercían una improvisada estación de primeros auxilios al borde del escenario de prueba miraron con sorpresa al primer alumno en acercarse con el gesto de piedra realizando algunas maniobras en el entorno con el enterrar de algunos objetos.

No había urgencia ni miedo por el desastre que aunque simulado debería de traer nerviosismo a un estudiante normal, fue entonces que uno la reconoció de imágenes de noticias y el escándalo de su entorno… Emiya Kiritsugu se sacudía las manos con una vista vacía pero satisfecha de lo que sea haya realizado.

-Prioridad asegurar el área de auxilio- explico la niña cuando una de los participantes pregunto curiosa de sus acciones llenando de sorpresa para quienes escucharon.

Se fue entre los escombros dejando la área solitaria tan pronto algunos estudiantes comenzaron a traer a sus "heridos".

XXXXX

Mera en la sala de observación analizaba su computadora con el sueño lejano en sus ojos, aunque el aspecto cansado evidente… daba clics para juzgar a los competidores dándose cuenta que la gente del C.A está repartiendo menos puntos de penalidad de lo que estaba esperando.

Arqueo la ceja al notar las acciones de la joven Emiya con respecto a la zona de auxilio, luego su andar entre los escombros demostrando una serenidad necesaria en zonas de cataclismo… aunque esto ya lo sabía, después de todo lo sucedido en Kamino y el juicio de los profesionales involucrados.

La joven demostraba que en verdad… no era falsa la propaganda que se le atribuía.

-Las cosas están marchando muy bien por donde se vea ¿no crees?- uno de sus súbditos decía juicioso mirando por encima del hombro de su superior donde tablas eran visibles de los participantes con los números casi intactos o creciendo con las acciones en la zona de "desastre"

Pero Mera no contesto, enfrascándose en una plática con alguien en el comunicador en la espera de su entrada como una variable improbable-esto será una verdadera prueba- rio cansadamente, después de todo… en sus pantallas enfocaban una gran explosión cerca de la zona de auxilio.

Otro atentado en medio de los rescates.

-Vaya… ¿es un escudo?- alguien a su costado exclamo con asombro cuando el escombro de la explosión parecía rebotar en algo transparente al borde de la zona de auxilio trayendo varias alzadas de ceja de los protegidos como testigos.

Aun Mera abandono su gesto inactivo para acercarse y forzar su vista en la prueba de que no era una ilusión -Supongo que la niña Emiya estaba preparándose para una situación tan crítica aun para un profesional- se burló el cansado directivo del examen juzgando sus acciones iniciales.

Seguro que nadie le ha dicho nada al prodigio, por lo cual podía atinar a decir que esa adolescente en verdad ve los peores escenarios y cómo reaccionar en consecuencia, otra de sus demostraciones de habilidad.

-En verdad que esa niña es solo un novato- alguien dijo a sus espaldas, el propio Mera estaba bastante curioso de saber esa respuesta que no sería contestada si los rumores de sus fallidos interrogatorios eran verdaderos.

-¿Alguien la localizo?- llamo otro desde su lugar en la espalda con la computadora portátil buscando un video.

-No se enfoquen en ella… miren al resto de los participantes- regaño el líder de esa cuadrilla de examinadores que afirmaron avergonzados por dejarse llevar ante la fama de la más misteriosa de los niños.

Ojos cansados miraron el escenario obligándose a no enfocarse solo en un participante sabiendo que bajo "sigilo" no podría encontrarla, el pánico de todos los adolescentes ante la pandilla de orcas que funcionarían como villanos era un regalo de dios…. Mera alabo su elección para este papel asignado a Gang Orca.

Pero también recordando el motivo de tan drástico cambio en el examen provisional… aunque sus superiores apuntaran abiertamente la elección de Emiya Kiritsugu como un futuro símbolo de paz, había todavía una gran brecha entre la niña y el hueco que dejo All Might quien poseía encanto y poder.

No podían esperan un siguiente "all might" y el tiempo hasta su graduación para Emiya era largo (por más que quisieran graduarla antes de tiempo)… por lo cual llenarían el hueco con "grupo de héroes" que valoren fuertemente la unidad.

Esa era la temática para este examen.

Y sobre el futuro de Emiya, Mera solo podía decir que esto era parte de un empujón de sus superiores para analizar su elección… pero a falta de pruebas, no podía medir si la niña tenía el carisma necesario para ser el símbolo de paz esperado por sus superiores.

Aunque los números de la niña no bajaban en sus graficas proyectadas en la pantalla de su portátil y en ocasiones crecían esporádicamente, suponiendo que quizás los falsos heridos estaban teniendo un juicio cercano de su carácter en esa situación donde la necesidad de consuelo debía estar a la orden del día.

XXXXX

Beast Jeanist no se guardó su sorpresa en el único ojo visible por la temática de esa parte del examen, la explosión y participación de Gang Orca con su cuadrilla saliendo del gran agujero en la pared cerca de la zona de auxilio.

-Una situación que sería incluso difícil para un profesional- Sir Nighteye ajusto sus anteojos oscureciendo sus ojos dorados críticos del cambio drástico de situación.

-El examen de licencias provisionales ahora apunta muy lejos- Eraserhead en medio de ambos se recargaba en sus rodillas con un gesto amargo, sabiendo los tropiezos de sus alumnos y la difícil prueba parecía empeorar con la perspectiva de defender y salvar.

Para ninguno de ese inesperado trio de héroes profesionales paso desapercibido el escudo solo visible cuando el escombro chocaba con este, para el héroe ahora numero 3 era familiar y fue notable la ligera presencia de Emiya en la zona acusándola como culpable.

Pero esta no era su prioridad, sino las acciones en consecuencia de novatos por la presión de la situación.

XXXXX

Kugo Sakamata o mejor conocido como Gang Orca entro con la actitud despiadada al sacar fuera de combate a uno de los participantes, sus secuaces se percataron que no podían ingresar al área de primeros auxilios resguardada bajo el manto de algún escudo conocido.

Él fue un participante durante la guerra de Kamino por lo cual un testigo de las habilidades de la niña Emiya a quien en automático le atribuyo dicho logro -puntos extras- añadió sobre aliento para ser escuchado por el encargado del examen quien se burló por el comunicador.

No había tenido la oportunidad de agradecer con su situación delicada ante la sociedad por haberlo salvado en ese entonces… ahora esperaba verla durante la prueba y quizás poner a prueba todo ese potencial que presencio en ese corto tiempo.

Después de todo, verla ordenarle a Beast Jeanist con un brazo quemado y tan maltratada en una situación crítica verdadera merecía un juicio como regalo por salvarlo ¿verdad?

Gang bloqueo un ataque de hielo repentino sacándolo de sus pensamientos o disimulada búsqueda de su objetivo entre los novatos -vaya…- alabo el alcance de ese quirk, pero el viento vino después destruyendo aquel iceberg formando peligrosos escombros que podían ser catalogados como peligrosos para civiles o aliados dando puntos menos al no pensar en las consecuencias de sus acciones.

Esto fue el inicio de un encuentro peculiar en medio de un examen, pues ahora Gang estaba parado observando una discusión entre dos adolescentes que se gritaban durante una situación crítica con civiles involucrados.

El choque entre ambos era tanto que estaban descuidándose de un ataque certero de sus secuaces para el niño de Yuuei, el chico Shiketsu lo abandono sin miramientos en una falta de alianzas o compromisos flotando perezoso en el aire con ayuda del quirk.

-¿Qué están haciendo enfrente de sus enemigos exactamente?- pregunto gang molesto de la falta de enfoque de esos dos mocosos.

El fuego de Todoroki fue desviado por el viento de Inasa, apuntando a un descuidado colega de otra escuela que fue inmovilizado por el "villano" en el inicio… el nervio de Gang de percatarse de tal descuido fatal, pero ver que el niño fue salvado por otro era un alivio bien oculto.

-¡Qué demonios están haciendo!- Midoriya regaño con el resguardo de Shindou en dirección a los desenfocados del hielo, fuego y viento.

-Es una buena pregunta- la voz mortal lleno el vacío inquieto del grupo.

Izuku miro mientras instalaba a Shindou en el suelo con cuidado… este parecía parpadear ante la tranquilidad de la niña quien era famosa por su participación en Kamino y ahora podía ver tan cercas saliendo de la zona de desastre.

Varias cabezas de los otros participantes no evitaron distraerse por la presencia de alguien que no habían visto activamente (algunos juraban estaba demasiado lejos de donde rumores la habían señalado).

Gang solo amplio su sonrisa mientras Emiya caminaba con el gesto de piedra en su dirección, sin ningún rastro de aquella niña lastimada que recordaba tan demandante en kamino.

-no involucren temas personales en una situación de crisis…- su ceño se profundizaba en una mirada de desaprobación de Kiritsugu a Inasa quien flotaba en el cielo y Todoroki quien bajo la cabeza avergonzado -menos con civiles implicados- espeto al detener su andar justo al lado de Midoriya.

-Esa es la actitud- alabo en una burla irónica la orca, aplaudiendo para ordenar en un ademan con su mano a sus secuaces el desplegarse.

-Todoroki- llamo Deku con alarma viendo como aquellos villanos enfocaban el área de rescate al ver lo fallido de ingresar a la zona de auxilio.

Este salió de su estupor al crear una barrera de hielo impidiendo a los villanos avanzar, quienes no dudaron en comenzar a atacar de manera sincronizada a los defensores.

-Ustedes dos se encargaran de obstaculizar a los villanos- la voz sin emoción de Emiya resonó, ordenando en una mirada lacerante a Inasa quien salto ante la hostilidad por su conducta para caer en Shouto quien afirmo secamente -¿está claro?- cuestiono al enfocar a la orca quien se tronaba sus dedos en pasos seguros.

-¿E..Emiya que vas a hacer?- pidió nervioso Deku, aun Shindou amplio sus ojos con horror por lo que la escena insinuaba.

No detuvo su andar el "villano" mostraba una sonrisa dientuda -Distraeré al líder- dijo con obviedad -Midoriya y Shindou- este último amplio su boca al ser recordado por alguien a quien no se presentó -limiten el área de daño… aseguren que no se vaya ningún secuaz y traten de agruparse con otros que tengan quirks útiles- espeto severamente a un paso de distancia, su brazo derecho retrocediendo -el resto continuar con los rescates-

-¿Nos acaba de mandar?- el chico quien sentía su mente vibrar estaba sorprendido de ser contado en el plan, pues alguien quien supiera del daño lo llevarían a la zona de auxilio aunque para Shindou priorizaba el objetivo de ser ordenado.

Pero Deku no le respondió, solo se dedicó a observar cuando el choque de puños hizo una ráfaga de viento ¿era así de fuerte? No lo sabía pero ver retroceder a Gang la Orca le hizo meditar que esta era la primera vez que la verían en acción sin recurrir a armas.

El héroe pro sintió el aire ausenten en sus pulmones imposibilitando una de sus ondas sónicas, ojos viciosos enfocaron el poder de esa simple palmada diminuta de Emiya quien mantenía una postura marcial… _sacrificio…_ pensaba con agrado por su actitud al abalanzarse al problema para permitir el movimiento de su entorno.

Gang lo había presenciado en Kamino ahora solo lo confirmaba… esa cualidad peligrosa de anteponer el bienestar ajeno por el propio, esquivando los ataques veloces de una adolescente neutral.

Levanto su brazo bloqueando una patada amplia, para retroceder por el puño del niño pecoso quien lo obligaba a retroceder.

Midoriya aterrizo al lado de Emiya quien le dio un gesto interrogante -no te dejaremos toda la carga- espeto muy seguro -no estás sola- aclaro firme de su decisión, aquel nerviosismo característico remplazado por la dureza en situaciones críticas.

-Seremos de ayuda… ribbit- Tsuyu se acercaba arrastrando entre los escombros, ojos decididos a no sentir el remordimiento de no haber sido parte del equipo de rescate de Kamino.

Gang la orca miro el panorama ahora cambiante, Emiya estaba siendo respaldada por diversos estudiantes mientras otros se mantenían en la retaguardia ayudando a las maniobras entre los escombros… aun esos chicos que estaban peleando parecían llegar a un acuerdo silencioso entre ellos.

Su pandilla limitada por muros de hielo, temblores que los obligaban a retroceder o vientos fuertes… indicando la unión de varios quirks a larga distancia (Todoroki, Shindou e Inasa).

-Era eso de lo que hablaba… unidad- aplaudió el villano con dientes radiantes en dirección a todos los novatos.

Emiya no mostro gesto alguno de este respaldo, solo un pensamiento en el interior brillo en orgullo por su iniciativa… quizás… los niños si estaban madurando y… quizás… su círculo se estaba ampliando… reflexiono al ver nuevos rostros ahí para apoyarla.

No se merecían ser foco de alaya… pero era tarde para reflexionar… ahora tenía un examen que acreditar.

XXXXX

Fin del capítulo.

Bueno al parecer tratare de actualizar por semana.

¡Me hundo de trabajo atrasado! Gracias por sus lecturas y bueno, el cambio de corazón de Emiya… quien tercamente se niega… parece que ha comenzado.

Y bueno, el Emiya que todos conocemos le fue a dar una lección… es el responsable de salir del coma.

Pronto llegare a un paro de esta obra… quizás después del examen… pero todavía estoy indecisa, después de todo… estoy por alcanzar el manga.

Neah20 fuera…


	38. Chapter 38

Guardián 38

La mañana se escuchaba en esa habitación oscurecida por cortinas pesadas… no era en nada como su casa, pero debía acostumbrarse a ser un habitante obligado en esos dormitorios para vigilar a sus muchachos.

Aisawa Shota no quería levantarse por lo cual con sus cobijas firmemente envueltas rodo en la cama sin sentir dolor al azotar de su cuerpo al suelo… se ajustó para ver el techo con un gesto inexpresivo aun con su ridícula situación.

Un respiro dramático rodando sin molestarse en pararse, después de años maniobrando en una bolsa de dormir le daban una afinidad infinita en este tipo de situaciones… llego a un punto donde choco con un mueble.

Ser golpeado en la frente por el celular le saco una mueca resignado a sentarse con el aparato cayendo en el suelo… miro la habitación oscura, no le molestaba al estar sus ojos ajustados al ambiente lúgubre.

Aunque podía ver la liga colgando de su flequillo signo que su cabello era un desastre que ignoro abiertamente.

Se puso de pie sin dejar caer las cobijas, dio brincos hábiles entre los escasos muebles dejando su celular en el suelo por la pereza de desenvolver su brazo… actualmente en su estado de "burrito humano" pateo ágilmente la silla para dejarse caer.

Pensó largamente si debía encender la computadora, con su mejilla en la madera de la mesa en un tiempo infinito entre la somnolencia y la vigilia-bueno- resignado desenvolvió su mano para encender la maquina esperando a que inicie.

Hoy era un día libre, podía escuchar que ninguno de sus estudiantes estaban levantados ¡sobre todo ese Midoriya y Bakugo! Adolescentes energéticos que lucharon fuera del toque de queda después del examen.

Bufo, el drama de un descuido emocional de Katsuki de su parte… había olvidado como el chico podía estar afectado al ser el culpable directo de la situación que llevo a Emiya a estar atravesando un sinfín de complicaciones ya sea de salud o legales.

La culpa lo carcomía de igual manera, pero no tuvo la oportunidad ni siquiera de intercambiar miradas amenazantes (de su parte) con Emiya… el idiota de Nighteye se la llevo a parte después del examen sin promesas de un retorno cuando el periodo inicie.

-Soy un fracaso- lamento entre bostezos girando para descansar en su barbilla con las luces de la pantalla iluminándolo, hizo una mueca por las molestias de este cambio a su habitación oscura.

Para el austero profesor nunca se molestó en funcionar como un humano normal… con el humor oscuro y ciertos tintes de ironía aun en la cortesía o quizás hasta el desinterés.

Pero tenía cierto compromiso en su trabajo con los adolescentes a su cuidado, reflexiono la discusión con All Might quien fue el encargado de interceptar la rivalidad de esos chicos… esperaba un cambio de actitud.

Sospechaba que era un blando con apego emocional a este grupo en especial ¡no había expulsado a nadie! Por más tentado que fuera en un inicio sacar a patadas a Emiya por la actitud desde su punto de vista arrogante o distante o rebelde… otro suspiro dramático, todo lo envuelto en ella era cansado.

Pero sentía algo de orgullo de saber que todos en la clase… con la excepción de Todoroki y Bakugo… habían pasado el examen, para los que no… bueno tendrían otro intento en abril con clases extras en el transcurso para enmendar el terrible error que cometieron con sus actitudes.

Dudaba, pero hasta Emiya lleno el puntaje de carisma según Midoriya le explico (ya que no la vio en persona)… ¿Cómo? Bueno no la imaginaba alguien para consolar mucho menos ofrecer una sonrisa calmante a los afectados -no puedo hacer la imagen en mi mente-

Movió el mouse con la intención de distraerse con las noticias, arqueo la ceja ante los titulares variados donde ya casi no se enfocaban en su estudiante (aunque todavía estaban esos grupos de extremistas insistiendo la expulsión de la sociedad de héroes al hijo de un villano que no dudo en reportar para que cerraran dicha página).

Paso tiempo indeterminado vagando en los titulares, hasta que uno le llamo la atención-Endeavour- susurro leyendo ávidamente el reportaje colgado en la página.

"la realidad gran parte de la ansiedad del publico proviene de este mismo individuo… el simplemente no es el tipo de persona que goza de aceptación popular… gran parte de los reflectores eran por su tutoría provisional a la hija de un villano… un poder superior fue lo que lo elevo a esa posición inmerecida"

Torció la boca interrumpiendo su lectura -en verdad son crueles- deslizo un poco de simpatía por ese colega, en otro tiempo quizás no le hubiera dedicado una lectura con el titular de "Endeavour" al saber su actitud arrogante pero por Emiya lo trato.

No era un buen sujeto, pero coincidían en pláticas contra el símbolo de paz al no ser del completo agrado para ambos.

-Admito la brecha entre all might con Endeavour- dijo a regañadientes al recargarse civilizadamente en su silla, negó con el agitar de su cabello dejando las cobijas colgar perezosos de sus hombros -un sujeto con sus características será difícil de encontrar- cerro sus irritados ojos.

Pero ver a lo que Emiya seria obligada a aspirar ¿esta sociedad lo aceptara? Veía que los prejuicios de su parentesco estaban lejos de mitigarse conforme navegaba, se detuvo ante una pequeña nota donde señalaban que la liga de villanos no se ha rendido en reclutarla -como lo saben - entrecerró sus ojos en sospecha.

Busco quien lo escribió y una sonrisa maligna tan sincera en congelar los infiernos broto en Aisawa -oh, pero bueno ¿mi venganza?- por supuesto rio al hacer varios clics maestros y con un movimiento de su mouse ya tenía una investigación pendiente a realizar al escritor del ultimo reportaje.

Después de todo era el mismo bastardo que lo molesto en su rueda de prensa, luego en la de Emiya… era solo un castigo divino dirigido por él.

Sencillo… nadie se mete con Aisawa Shota.

Pero también estaba algo preocupante, por más irritante que fuera All Might era el pináculo de esta sociedad y con la alza del crimen aumentando esporádicamente con su retirada… sofoco su sueño para negar con una actitud fría.

No solo los héroes estaban cambiando su maneras en este tiempo de crisis… los villanos también se movían con la corriente en un mundo sin un pilar.

Aumentaría sus turnos en la vigilancia nocturna si con esto podía mitigar un poco el peso de la sociedad para todos los héroes en formación… y para Emiya.

XXXXX

Cuando Aisawa decidió salir de la habitación empujado enteramente por el hambre… descendió hasta el piso comunal para percatarse de lo vacío que estaba, suponía que varios de los estudiantes estaban aprovechando el último día antes del periodo.

Caminando entre la lujosa sala con los pies descalzos, con renuencia tuvo que dejar las cobijas en el piso de su habitación… mostrándose con una pijama no tan diferente a su traje de héroe, solo que ahora la bufanda no estaba en su lugar dejando ver su cuello y barba de días.

Vio con agrado que Bakugo junto con Midoriya estaban realizando su castigo -espero ver mi rostro en el piso- aclamo sin pasión con una mirada mordaz a los chicos saltando por su "repentina" aparición.

-SI PROFESOR- como siempre el niño pecoso salto agilizando más rápido sus movimientos casi tirando la mesa con un infinito de disculpas atropelladas.

Shota no mostro gesto alguno, pero si pudiera expresarse… un buen voltear de ojos estarían en orden -¿sucede algo Bakugo?- pregunto al sentir la mirada del más salvaje de sus niños (en un nivel menos catastrófico que Emiya).

Este tenía el mismo gesto rebelde, pero sus ojos carmín eran más obedientes -¿Cuándo regresara la Zo… Emiya?- exigió en un tono obligado a lo educado aunque claramente tropezando en decirla por su nombre que atrajo una tos ahogada de Midoriya quien volteaba interesado.

-Vamos Bakugo- alentó Aisawa sabiendo que no era el ideal pero haría el esfuerzo para platicar con el niño salvaje, este lo miro dudoso -prefiero platicar contigo… esto lo estoy descuidando- acepto abiertamente, el chico recargo la bolsa en el suelo para acercarse -también no me gustan los fisgones- dijo en voz alta.

Midoriya salto fingiendo realizar su trabajo, pero no era el único que noto… Kirishima y Mineta estaban escondidos en el pasillo.

Se dirigieron a la cocina, un lugar abierto donde podía estar seguro nadie los escucharía sin ser notado… se sentaron en la barra, Bakugo jugueteaba con sus pulgares en una actitud un tanto dispareja para lo normal que mostraba.

-sé que tu pregunta no es para traerte a parte- la voz cansina de Aisawa interrumpió el silencio incomodo -pero con lo sucedido anoche y lo dicho por All Might me di cuenta de lo descuidado que fui al dar por hecho que superarías el incidente del campamento- espeto directamente.

El chico levanto la vista, la dureza en sus facciones pero la vergüenza bailando en sus ojos de lo dicho en voz alta la noche anterior como para negarlo abiertamente en la cara de su profesor.

Viendo el silencio irrompible, esperaba oír lo que Tashinori describió de la discusión que escucho anoche… pero el orgullo impide que hable… predecible -También tengo algo de culpa que me quita horas de sueño- admitió trayendo una mirada de sorpresa del alumno.

-Pero usted no fue el culpable- espeto Bakugo interrumpiéndolo.

Una mano detuvo su apasionada disputa, el niño refunfuño pero se calmó -eran mi responsabilidad en primer lugar, Bakugo…- dijo con el tono uniforme tan casual pero la mirada cruda del recuerdo -si no fuera por mi ineptitud… mi falta en ese momento justo…- negó con un aliento contenido como único indicio de su emoción carente en el rostro cansado -Emiya no estuviera pasando por toda esa mierda y hasta All Might no se hubiera retirado-

Decir que el salvaje adolescente estaba sin habla por la sinceridad en la voz desapasionada del docente vagabundo era poco (sin contar la maldición), el malestar de ver a la única figura de autoridad que había respetado en toda su carrera académica con una diferencia mínima de All Might le quemaba el estómago… apretó la mandíbula -pero si yo hubiera accedido a esconderme-

-Silencio niño- gruño provocando un brinco de sorpresa del escuchante -¿Emiya te culpo cuando la viste?- pregunto aburrido, recargándose en la barra para descansar su barbilla con pereza en su mano.

Un escalofrió paso por la vértebra de Katsuki por el mero recuerdo de la cabeza baja en un dogeza perfecto en medio de tanta gente de Emiya, sus ojos se quisieron aguar para negar en silencio -ella se disculpó con nosotros…- desvió su mirada a sus dedos ahora enrojecidos por la insistente fricción -la muy zorra se culpa-

Esto lo había escuchado de parte de sus alumnos, pero nadie parecía cómodo en divulgar la acción humilde de la más regia entre ellos… por lo cual Aisawa solo amonesto el insulto para señalar a su compañera.

-Seguro que All Might tampoco te culpa- puntualizo fríamente -estamos haciendo una red de culpas entre nosotros… como habrás notado- se burló oscuramente -¿patético? Por supuesto… somos héroes Bakugo- desprecio prontamente con una cruda verdad.

Una vista panorámica de lo patético que era al sentir una culpa por algo que ya sucedió, esto lo discutiría con los que sabía también tenían un atisbo de esta emoción sembrada en su interior.

Era un profesional... se regaño.

El silencio reino por unos momentos, Aisawa sabia el chico tenía algo más que decir si no insistía en su respuesta de cuando regresara el centro de todas las penas (Kiritsugu).

-Te sugiero disculparte si te hace sentir mejor- ofreció secamente Shota sintiendo que el hambre volvía a recordarle que ese fue el motivo de salir de su habitación, ser emocional no era lo suyo pero pareciera mejoro en sus interacciones sociales ¡una estrella más para el profesor del mes! Se burló internamente.

Katsuki lo miro con esos ojos arrogantes -lo hare- indico muy firme sorprendiendo un poco al adulto despeinado quien dio una sonrisa dientuda -yo… me disculpare y la hare pagar por haberme despreciado- ofreció ampliamente con uno de sus característicos gestos sedientos de sangre.

-Y ahí está el alumno que conozco y aprecio- con sarcasmo señalo Aisawa para ponerse de pie pero el alumno lo detuvo dudoso.

-La Zo… Emiya- se corrigió Bakugo -¿Por qué hace eso?- pidió sacando una vista confundida del docente quien opto por sentarse de nuevo -¿Por qué se sacrifica por nosotros? ¿Ese es el camino de un héroe? ¿Por qué no se apoya en nosotros? ¿Nos subestima?- dijo de manera consecutiva dando a mostrar un nivel de observación que oculta con sus arranques de ira.

-No sabría decirlo, Bakugo… además cada quien hace su camino como héroe a su placer- Aisawa miro largamente desde su postura rígida, lamentando sentarse en la barra y no en una de las mesas -Pero sobre Emiya, aun para nosotros es incomprensible- se guardó que la propia policía encontraban un callejón sin salida.

No había ningún indicio de su crecimiento y no creía en los registros que muy bien pudieron ser falsificados, ahora que lo recordaba… ¿nadie parecía juzgarla por eso? Bueno había prioridades que atender.

Katsuki parecía buscar el valor para continuar, ojos escaneando el área para caer en el cansado adulto quien arqueo la ceja -NO diré nada- recrimino ofendido Shota.

Pero el niño parecía tranquilizarse sin preocuparse de herir los sentimientos (porque si los tenia) de su profesor -Solo la hemos visto sonreír escasas veces...- estaba seguro se podían contar con una mano -aunque de manera reservada...- en comparación con ellos, no había carcajadas -solo pequeñas emociones en su rostro pero nada de alegría… quizás un brillo en sus ojos que uno puede notar con el tiempo aunque nada visible a simple vista-

El rubio salvaje no sabía si continuar, pero no miraba directamente a su profesor por lo cual tomo esto como un permiso de hablar -hemos aprendido a "verle" sus emociones ligeras- negó con la cabeza en señalar en plural, sabiendo que aun el tonto Deku podía leerla gracias a su habilidad de observación y Todoroki por ser el más involucrado.

La sala era silenciosa, Bakugo sentía sus manos sudar pero no estaba por callarse.

-me fastidia su actitud, una mierda con todo su sacrificio- gruño -pero es algo que me ha estado molestando- soltó un suspiro -porque siento que Emiya… ella es alguien sabio- dijo su presentimiento desde que toparon mirada en aquel ensayo donde la señalo como su rival -como si fuera una persona consumada-

Parpadeando confundido por tal dialogo estructurado de alguien que catalogaba como un montón de ira sin dirección, se hablando un poco por la conclusión tan avanzada para alguien que se suponía odiaba a su compañera -¿ves mucho a Emiya?- arqueo la ceja no pasando de la oportunidad de avergonzar a un alumno.

-No dije nada- Bakugo se puso de pie prontamente dando la espalda, pero Aisawa ya estaba aterrizando en su camino con la burla bailando en sus ojos.

Se puso serio -ese sentimiento que describes de alguna forma lo sentimos todos- acepto firmemente al poner una mano en el hombro adolescente en palmadas -aunque nunca lo había visto desde ese punto de vista- admitió con el ceño fruncido.

Con esta perspectiva era inquietante saber que los propios niños se estaban dando cuenta de la experiencia que aparentaba cargar una chica de su edad, suspiro de pura frustración... es cansado todo lo referente a Emiya -prefiero no pensar en eso- dijo a la nada confundiendo al adolescente.

Bakugo suspiro encontrando otra incógnita que estaba dispuesto a sacar de Emiya cuando regresara… porque él no se quedaría con las dudas de saber sobre esa actitud de mierda junto con ese aire de superioridad que rayaba sus nervios volátiles.

Aisawa miro esa mirada calculadora de su alumno, quizás tuviera más éxito en saber más de Emiya que los profesionales -ahora… espero que esto te ayude en tu actitud- demando oscuramente el niño afirmo intimidado por la mirada lacerante -traten de integrarla… como les dije aquella vez que estuvieron escuchando- aconsejo.

Katsuki no se acordaba a que se refería, hasta que recordó aquella platica que escucharon de las pocas ganas de Emiya de cooperar… ¿ella en verdad daría la espalda a la sociedad? dio un brinco cuando su profesor lo empujó fuera de la cocina.

-Sobre la fecha de integración- el cansado Shota pendo en un tiempo infinito -quizás Emiya no estará la primera semana con nosotros- sonó incierto, el idiota de Nighteye fue lo único que le explico antes de que Jeanist se integrara durante el examen.

Bakugo se percato que no era seguro este limite de fecha, pateando una piedra imaginaria ante los ojos pañosos de un adulto pensativo (maldiciendo a cierto héroe con aspecto de asalariado).

-ahora déjame comer- corrió con su actitud descuidada Aisawa, recordando las amonestaciones de su estomago en huelga -fuera de aquí- ordeno con un ceño fruncido.

XXXX

La vagancia era en otro nivel para Aisawa Shota quien estaba en su habitación en un mar de sabanas en el suelo, había música tranquila flotando en su ambiente lúgubre y podía decirse que cansado mentalmente del día.

Repasando los planes para este periodo junto con los cambios para reforzar a los futuros héroes ante la probabilidad de la alza de villanos.

Respiro fuertemente, sintiendo la emoción de lo que estaba por venir… la liga de villanos estaba por ahí planeando alguna cosa para no solo llevarse a su alumna más problemática sino para eliminar a un marchitado símbolo de paz.

-El assasin... la bestia de alaya- eran otro denominado crimen organizado por la sociedad que debían tratar, aunque fueran presencias que no han aparecido desde el incidente en el hospital de kamino.

Todos ellos eran objetivos por haber interactuado con Emiya ¿por que? no lo sabían pero esto tampoco lo divulgaron a la sociedad ¿para que señalaran peor a la niña? ya había tenido una infancia de mierda como para arruinarle mas la vida.

Otro de sus encubiertas que golpeaban fuertemente la moral del siempre recto Eraserhead... si la policía los descubrían, seria un escándalo.

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo.

Uno corto ignorando mi trabajo! enteramente de Aisawa y despues del examen!

Neah20 fuera…


	39. Chapter 39

Guardian 39

Las instalaciones estaban en penumbras solo pocos trabajadores redactaban sus informes del día en general con un salpicar de héroes llegando con algún detenido… tan tranquilo como se pudiera otorgar en un tiempo con el crimen alzándose en cualquiera de los distritos.

En el corredor una figura observaba el ambiente con aspecto cansado, ajustándose la gabardina café con la actitud de marcharse… Naomasa Tsukauchi, detective reconocido quien cerraba sus horas extras.

Ojos calidos recorrian la sala desde el marco de ese pasillo que llevaba a su oficina, su mano en los bolsillos sin ser notado por el caos de la rutina envolviendo a sus compañeros.

Una sonrisa amarga dibujo, mirando por la ventana cercana en esa gran sala... algunos papeles amotinados impedian una libre observacion, el escalofrio le envolvia su espalda ante el sentido paranoico que lo seguian.

-Estoy loco- murmuro al encogerse de hombros pues ya han sido dias desde que esta emocion negativa de persecusion se acrecentaba.

En ese momento decidio dar ligeros pasos a traves de los escritorios alineados algunos lo notaron deseandole una buena noche.

Con la barbilla en alto Tsukauchi caminaba entre los pasillos ligeramente abarrotados, no dio miramientos por encima de su hombro hasta que llego a la puerta abriendola con fluidez siendo golpeado por el viento fresco del exterior.

Ser recibido por las calles solitarias con las luces ocasionales de las patrullas merodeando en direccion al estacionamiento, le daba una engañosa sensacion de paz.

Pero el mundo era caotico, una emocion que los ligeros temblores de estas crisis se estaban sintiendo para aumentar en intensidad conforme el tiempo sin All Might transcurria.

-Dios- fue lo unico que dijo de manera ahogada, pasando sus manos por la nuca... una amplia luminaria en torno a las banquetas, bajando esos escalones pausadamente.

La mente del joven detective ahora vagaba a otro de sus problemas, uno que ha tenido conclusion despues de tantos dias dedicados a esa investigacion.

Emiya Kiritsugu.

La joven misteriosa en quien sus superiores han puesto sus ojos al igual que cada civil o heroe involucrado, una peculiaridad llena de misterio que estaba atormentando su mundo pacifico.

Quien pensaria que una adolescente aspirante a heroe fuera tan problematica en mas de un sentido... no por rebeldia... nisiquiera en malas intenciones... solo por sus acciones imprudentes y autodestructivas.

Una aspirante a simbolo de paz... se corrigio con una burla satirica.

No es que dudara de sus capacidades penso al patear una piedra -Tashinori, espero que tengas puestas tus esperanzas en el lugar indicado- espeto en un murmuro mientras el viento fresco de la noche balanceaba alguno de los arboles del entorno.

Esta mentalidad era conflictiva para el adulto mientras caminaba al costado de la comisaria buscando su automovil, habia un "algo" era la corazonada como investigador consumado que lo orillaba a cuestionarse de esa niña con una obsesion ligera.

Desde que la vio en el USJ.

-Ahora con licencia provisional- nego con otro suspiro al acercarse a su automovil sencillo en color negro.

Beast Jeanist se reunio para explicar los por menores de ese examen donde la niña habia pasado satisfactoriamente, sus acciones y comportamiento -para ser alguien al borde de la muerte- nego sin emocion alguna.

"Ese" dia lo recordaba... a "ese" hombre de igual manera -dios- se sento con un suspiro de satisfaccion, cerro sus ojos reviviendo el incidente del hospital de Kamino.

Siendo una parte directa del enfrentamiento era sorprendente, pero haber leido el reporte de un recuperado Snipe le daba un escalofrio que envolvia su columna en una emocion insignificante de muerte... una dolorosa por parte de esos revolver con cuchillas en sus bases.

-Estuvo tan cercas- expreso una linea tan clara de ese heroe profesional, Sir Nigtheye era muy reservado en su punto de vista y Gran Torino dejo muy en claro que era el motivo de su jubilacion.

Porque esa es la razon de que el veterano heroe ya no este vigente, el impacto de ese "assasin" fue tan grande.

-Esos niños- recordo al hijo de Endeavour con sus ojos mas distantes aunque la preocupacion de su amiga lo hizo reaccionar... luego estaba Togata Mirio quien estaba tan rigido en una constante vigilia.

-Pero ella es el problema... no explico su propio pasado o motivos de persecusion- replico con amargura la conclusion poco satisfactoria de esas jornadas de interrogaciones.

El silencio del exterior era pesado pero ajeno a molestar al detective quien miraba el techo de su auto con ausencia... regresando sus pensamientos de nuevo a Emiya con este ultimoo comentario.

Estarían condenados si alababan las acciones de una adolescente alentando a más chicos a tomar su ejemplo en un momento crítico de la sociedad… por lo cual, su castigo era un símbolo de la poca flexibilidad al uso irresponsable de quirks.

Quizas las motivaciones de proteccion a sus compañeros estaban bien planteadas en la mente misteriosa de Emiya, pero sus metodos no fueron tan aprobados y por consecuencia castigados.

Horas de servicio comunitario, agregando que solo podría realizar labores escolares (practicas e Internados) dentro de una comisaría de algún distrito que aprobara su presencia.

Esto último sabia desalentaba a cualquier aspirante de héroe quienes apuntaban a alguna agencia de renombre con la intencion de tener un futuro estable.

-Pero asesino a los Nomus y también portaba armas de fuego sin importar su creación a base de quirk- explico al aire con el ceño tan fruncido el brillo desaprovador en sus cálidos ojos pues era uno de tantos detalles que encubrieron a la sociedad.

Esta conclusion seria publica en la mañana en consecuencia, otro momento de controversia se desataria... lo predecia o dejaba de llamarsse Naomasa Tsukauchi.

Ingreso la llave reflexivo, su mente vagando largamente.

Saco de su gabardina una libreta de notas mirando esa pasta maltratada de su uso, era su manera de trabajar al escribir anotaciones diligentes de algunas ideas del momento o análisis superficiales de los asuntos que trataba… obviamente cuando uno de estos se acaba, lo elimina para que cualquier dato no fuera recogido por enemigos en un descuido.

La prensa también no dejaba de morderles el cuello esperaba se calmaran con la conclusión oficial, aunque lamentaba que con esto… quizás ahora si verían al resto de los héroes involucrados en todo este conflicto entorno a la niña Emiya.

Tarareando miro su cuaderno abriéndolo con la letra tan conocida, pasando las hojas con la respectiva investigación de su búsqueda de la liga de villanos con facilidad hasta lograr localizar la sección que tenía especializada a esa niña problema.

1.- Educación.- muestra brutales indicios de una formación dura (una interrogante al final).

Diagnóstico de los psicólogos es desalentadora/un grave sentido de responsabilidad/ menosprecio/ ¿culpa?

En el último un rayón con una flecha en dirección a "¿culpa de qué?" escrito con pulcritud apresurada para que esta estuviera unida a otra palabra "compañeros de escuela"… luego un sentido de responsabilidad "no se ven de la misma edad mental"

2.-Actitud.- Metodica, cuidadosa, brutal, cruel... sin emociones visibles.

En este punto tenía una flecha uniendo al número anterior al estar íntimamente relacionados.

3.-Pasado.- documentos oficiales dudosos (este punto solo son pocos los que tienen este conocimiento).

En esta parte no evito soltar un suspiro dolido, Tsuragamae era serio con la idea de divulgarlo a sus superiores ¿Qué ganarían? No había nada que pudiera hacer sin empeorar esa delgada paz que provoco la conclusión que este dia promete.

Pero acordo con Beast Jeanist en guardar el dato a lo que el jefe de Hosu acepto con renuencia, guardarlo y si llegara a ser el caso futuro... divulgarlo.

Estaban cometiendo un grave crimen en conjunto y esperaban no utilizarlo para romper la poca paz que traerian a la niña.

4.-Heroes en su constante tutoria.

Aquí el austero detective tenía un gesto de la pequeña redacción, saco un bolígrafo haciendo anotaciones en ese momento de los que sospechaba estaban involucrados.

Aunque son dos los que subrayaba con diligencia… Sir Nigtheye y Eraserhead.

-Extraño ya que Endeavour era su tutor- admitió al notar como esos dos sobresalían de entre los otros héroes que se tomaron mas tiempo entorno a la niña.

Luego miro al resto de esos nombres... All Might encima de la palabra Endeavour con un sentido ligero de traicion pues tenia la sospecha que les guardaban algo ese conjunto de heroes.

No quería dudar de Tashinori, pero Beast Jeanist se lo confirmo al percatarse de ese ambiente cómplice antes de que se agregara en las estradas durante el examen de la licencia provisional.

Miro esta libreta ordenada como si fuera el más grave criminal, con su pluma agarrada firme en sus manos escribió otros detalles de manera desordenada en las hojas continuas.

5.-¿Señor Campbell?

6.- ¿objeto desconocido ayudando en la milagrosa recuperación?

7.- ¿Por qué esas balas tenían un efecto fatal en Emiya?

Ante este último número, recargo su cuadernillo en el volante con los ojos sin pasión tan pensativos -sus huesos ¿también ese assasin cuenta con ese tipo de balística?- no evito decir en voz alta con el escalofrió de la opción.

Pensar que las costillas faltantes de esa niña eran balística era algo inhumano que aun en los países bárbaros seguro no los hacían.

-Si es el caso... -reflexiono -sera algo de sus sistemas que provoquen una reacción mas letal al contacto con esos proyectiles- su mente aguda maquinaba una explicación que le fue negada en los interrogatorios.

Seguro que la condición de la sociedad era un motivo suficiente para que la ley fuera flexible con esa niña, pero se aseguraría de estar presente y contestar todas esas preguntas sin respuesta.

-Opte por apartarse de su investigación- una voz austera resonó en su auto lanzando alarmas a un detective quien volteo con el arma desenfundada.

La silueta en su asiento trasero era imponente entre las sombras con una postura cómoda, ojos chispeantes en ironía dorados… las luces de la calle alimentaban lo necesario para reconocer un cabello blanco y vestimenta roja junto con una tez morena.

El parecido ¿era este el verdadero padre de Emiya? Se preguntó, pues aquel asassin del hospital era tan distinto al que ahora de alguna manera invadió su auto sin ser notado ¿un quirk de transporte? Era algo que compartía esa "familia"

-¿Quién eres?- dijo con su tono demandante sin soltar su arma con la intencion de accionarla, pero solo una ceja nívea fue arqueada en total desgaste.

-Esta pensando en muchas cosas…-el tono era grave mostrando una firme confianza -esos ojos delatan tu mente ágil- no contestaba su pregunta en una actitud aburrida.

El detective era alguien observador percatandose de esta actitud que insinuaba... que en ese auto... el invasor era el que tenia el mando.

Se aseguro que el sonido de un arma lista para disparar se escuchara, sus musculos tensos pero tan decidido a disparar-No lo vuelvo a repetir-advirtio.

Una risa lleno el espacio, sin diversion alguna del extraño cuyos ojos agudos lo enfocaban en total desprecio -niño... no me hagas reir- espeto.

Un parpadeo fue suficiente para que Tsukauchi perdiera de vista al sujeto, irreal siendo el espacio tan reducido y sin ningun movimiento de su auto... el miedo recorrio su espalda por tal accion, pero tan pronto buscaba en el exterior un fuerte golpe con el jadeo doloroso lo goberno.

Un fornido brazo en su cuello sosteniendo su mano armada en un apreton de muerte, su otra mano estaba siendo inmovilizada con facilidad... chocando con la puerta del conductor... sentia que se le encajaba en el costado el volante.

El rostro tan cercas para detallarlo de primera mano confirmando que ese invasor, era el Señor Campbell que Aisawa describio -Cuidado con lo que te involucras… niño-

Tsukauchi queria replicar, pero su voz salio en un patetico graznido que atrajo un brillo de satisfaccion en esos ojos ahora dorados de su captor ¿era en verdad enemigo? ¿porque ayudo a Emiya? ¿porque le decia niño?

Naomasa no sabía ni como respirar en este momento -sigues con esa mentalidad… niño- espeto en un susurro una sonrisa arrogante adornando ese gesto, como si pudiera leerlo con facilidad.

No contesto... como podria si su garganta estaba por colisionar con esa fuerza, esto lo sabia el señor Campbell al darle una mirada arrogante.

-he visto a tantas personas como tu… o como ese hombre Tsunagu Hakamata quizás hasta el perro Kenji Tsuragamae- expreso fácilmente quitándole el color al detective al señalar a sus cómplices -tan curiosos- rio sin verdadera diversión.

Entrecerro sus ojos queriendo demostrar su reto, una burla satirica de ese grave invasor -oh ellos tambien me dieron esa mirada cuando "los visite"- se divirtio al acercarse mas -He eliminado a basura mas molesta que ustedes... niño... ahorrense su valor para personas mas importantes que un simple... contador- esto ultimo vacilo.

La garganta dolia pero era mas su shock de estas palabras tan dominantes.

-Ella ya tiene el peso de gente involucrada solo por conocerla ¿quieres ser parte de sus culpas?- pidió el hombre invasor aquellos dorados ojos chispeaban en una amenaza lacerante -no son suficientes las muertes que ya carga que quieres agregarte en su cruz- pidió.

Tsukauchi no podía moverse ni hablar y esos ojos parecían verle el alma en lo más profundo… esas palabras no ayudaban en nada, señalando a ya tanta victimas si su mente aguda estaba... por desgracia... captando el significado.

-Niño, no empujen más sus botones dejen como está la situación y no se involucren- su tono era despectivo -Alaya no es alguien que le interese los daños colaterales… como lo habrán notado… la próxima vez que nos veamos… no tendré la libertad de advertirles- su gesto tomo un tinte nostálgico al retirarse.

Masajeándose el cuello con cuidado de no hacer movimientos bruscos, dio un reojo tratando de ubicar su propia arma que solto en algun momento sin exito -porque- fue lo único que ladro de manera miserable con la garganta algo cerrada.

No esperaba respuesta -¿Por qué?- se burló el invasor sentado como inocente en el copiloto -¿Por qué hago esto? ¿Por qué seguimos a Emiya? ¿Por qué asesinamos? ¿por que la salve cuando la voy a matar?- arqueo la ceja casi regodeándose del sufrimiento en el rostro del detective.

Naomasa vacilo, pero el aliento le fue arrebatado cuando el filo de un arma llego a tocar el cuello con la sonrisa arrogante de ese gesto moreno -Ella esta condenada a perder lo que encontraba y a intentar unirse de nuevo con lo que quedaba- tristeza embargo esos ojos dorados.

Esa mano parecia luchar para bajar esa espada que desaparecio en escarcha impidiendo que la viera, el señor Campbell miro el exterior ausente... una imagen derrotada-Queria que esa corrupcion no llegara al asesino de magos-

ese termino volvio a sus oidos, Tsukauchi sin embargo se mordio la lengua para no hacer movimientos bruscos -ya te di mi ultimátum niño… aléjate o prepárate para las consecuencias- espeto seriamente disolviéndose en escarcha dorada.

Tsukauchi de alguna manera se sintió insignificante con este encuentro, tanta confusión al mirar su cuaderno a sus pies entre los pedales… se recargo en el asiento con un temblar de miedo.

-Quien es Emiya- pregunto a la nada aunque su conflicto era esa vacilacion en el que pudo haberlo asesinado esa noche... era la misma aura nostalgica de ese "assasin" en kamino-no… ¿Quién es Alaya?- fue lo que más golpeo su mente.

Su telefono vibro en su gabardina, escuchar a un alerta Tsuragamae y Jeanist no era sorpresa ¿desde cuando no tenia red? mejor dicho ¿desde cuando los estaba siguiendo? penso al escuchar a los otros hombres quienes habian sido advertidos esa misma noche.

Y ante todo pronostico... ese nuevo trió... tendría que recalcular su estrategia.

XXXXX

Cuando Togata Mirio se despertó en ese dormitorio con la actitud optimista características en sus ojos negros amables al sentarse en su cama mirando el desordenen su entorno.

Algunos póster de diferentes héroes, libros acomodados en un estante y el escritorio con papelería revuelta de la tarea que termino en un apuro la noche anterior.

Tomo su movil para encenderlo... lo miro largamente indeciso hasta que decidió mandar un texto con agilidad, espero unos momentos recibiendo la respuesta que le calentaba el día.

-Emiya parece que hoy tendré que explicar clases a tus compañeros- dijo en voz alta mientras tecleaba ese mensaje para enviarlo... la respuesta le hizo sacar una sonrisa para ponerse de pie -ya... ya trabajare- respondió a la nada.

El señor le dio el numero tan pronto obtuvo un móvil nuevo Emiya y no perdió el tiempo enviando textos escandalosos que le fueron respondidos ante todo pronostico de la austera o muy ocupada menor, había estado preocupado desde aquel incidente en el hospital de kamino.

Se detuvo en la base de su cama desordenada, apretó los puños con sus hombros tensos dando un vistazo feroz entorno a su habitación en paranoia que le dejo el encuentro... había ocasiones en que en verdad podía sentirse vigilado, no lo descartaba del todo.

Tanto Todoroki como el, tenían el conocimiento que eran objetivos según dijo aquel assasin... bueno solo insinuó pues se tomo la molestia de preguntar directamente a Nighteye que con renuencia le explico la situación.

Sabia le guardo muchos detalles con respecto a la ahora hija de su jefe, pero lo descartaría y daría lo mejor para darle felicidad a Emiya... como objetivo de que no se arrepintiera de su decisión.

-quizás hoy pueda ir a verla- aplaudió para si mismo optimista, se vistió con rapidez y torpeza mostrando una personalidad tan suave como su aura lo indica.

Pero este plan estaba truncado con la llamada de su jefe advirtiendo que Emiya estaría ingresando a los dormitorios, cerrando la puerta con el teléfono en su oído -esta bien Señor- agrego -yo ayudare a la mudanza- una chispa ansiosa en sus ojos.

XXXXX

Golpes se escuchaban en ese departamento de lujo con los ligeros jadeos del esfuerzo, recorriendo entre los pasillos alfombrando con muebles minimistas o modernos de los habitantes, una puerta abierta mostraba una amplia sala carente de algún adorno…. Solo las ventanas amplias que daban vista a la ciudad a esa altura.

Luces dispersas con la luna en el fondo hermoso panorama, excepto para quienes estaban en cierta sala.

Tapizada de colchas de prácticas en color gris que combinaban con las paredes, dos personas se miraban con cálculo a los respectivos movimientos en posturas defensivas… dos zancadas del adulto y la adolescente retrocedía para dar un arco en una patada amplia.

Sir Nighteye portaba ropa deportiva dejando ver su estructura trabajada en unos brazos tensos para recibir aquel golpe de su familiar a pesar de todo diagnostico para una practica física portaba sus lentes aunque su cabello ya estaba despeinado en un aspecto casual al rígido cotidiano.

Todavia había vendas visibles en su torso del encuentro con el assasin.

Emiya Kiritsugu era su contendiente en una vestimenta de la misma manera con las cicatrices tan visibles en sus hombros desnudos, el sudor adornaba sus rasgos signo de la práctica que llevaba a cabo… su cabello níveo cayendo por la gravedad que la propia humedad o actividad le provocaron.

Siguieron con este encuentro sin retroceder del otro con muestras de disciplina amoldadas con los años, no había emoción mostrada en sus rostros y para cualquiera ajeno podría jurar que en verdad luchaban por derrotarse… hasta que en silencio se apartaron, compartieron miradas satisfechas para darse la espalda en una conclusión repentina.

Ojos dorados se levantaron cuando una toalla cayo sin gracia en su cabeza en un agitar calido, Nighteye le dedicaba una sonrisa ligera a su altura siendo el culpable de tal gesto -a pesar de estos días, sigues teniendo una alta capacidad de resistencia sin oxidarse en nada tus movimientos- aplaudió dando palmadas.

Un arqueo despectivo, Kiritsugu se encogió de hombros pues a pesar de la carga "laboral" continuaba con diligencia sus propias practicas ajenas a su tutor... tomo la toalla para limpiarse su propio sudor mientras el adulto se dejaba caer sin ceremonia en el suelo recargándose en la pared con la adrenalina todavía al borde.

Una botella de agua fue bebida con avidez por parte de Sir ajustándose sus anteojos para mirar la sala de su departamento -fue una conclusión que hubiera apelado- expreso amargo de la situación actual de su "hija".

Kiritsugu opto por sentarse a una distancia respetuosa en silencio -no es necesario, Sir- dijo con calma tomando su propio bote de agua.

el adulto la miro de reojo soltando un suspiro -supongo que si estas conforme, no apelare una pelea sin sentido- expreso dudando de su templanza, quizás convivir con Endeavour le estaba pegando lo imprudente.

-Me parece descuidado de su parte entrenar en su condición- advirtió la adolescente con una mirada critica a su estado.

Una sonrisa amarga de Nighteye percatándose de una lejana preocupación de la austera niña quien seguía secándose el sudor-la bestia de alaya es un gran contrincante- fue su única respuesta con el gesto ausente.

Se tenso -tuvieron suerte- expreso apatica-¿Porque no has preguntado nada?- pidió áspera Emiya agitando su propio cabello con los ojos tan distantes en un negro casi dorados a sus pies.

Nighteye puso su mano en el hombro para que lo viera a los ojos -¿es necesario?- pregunto con sequedad.

Un entrecerrar despectivo de Emiya en dirección al adulto quien junto con Endeavour parecían conformes con lo que ella compartía, nunca le preguntaron fuera de los interrogatorios y tampoco se mostraban distantes o desconfiados en su entorno.

No había visto al resto de los adultos, pero estaba al corriente que tenían la misma actitud de satisfacción con lo poco que sabían de ella... también asumiendo escenarios bastante amplios de lo que la llevo a su situación... casi señalándola como una victima de una vida tan dura.

El silencio era tenso pero Sir Nighteye estaba impasible -Quizas sea algo difícil de entender para ti, pero estoy conforme con lo que nos has dicho... directa o indirectamente- esto ultimo lo agrego pues era mas compartir información entre ellos.

-son muy arrogantes- espeto Emiya al ponerse de pie sin mirar al adulto ofendida de ser tratada de esa manera cuando es mas antiguo que cualquiera de ellos -pero no comprendo su actitud tan descuidada- espeto secamente.

-Es por nosotros que estas en esta situación- Nighteye oscureció su mirada con el flequillo verde, apretó sus puños tensando mas a la adolescente por tal repentino tema -¿porque?- lanzo en el recuerdo de lo que el assasin dijo en el hospital de kamino (al niño Todoroki/Mirio) algo que le quemaba -¿porque esa Alaya no te deja en paz?-fue directo con la mirada tan pesada como se sentía.

Kiritsugu suavizo su gesto nulo un brillo pesado para comenzar a dirigirse a la salida -porque di la espalda a mi deber- dijo calmada como la noche en el exterior -porque sin querer... los prefiero a ustedes... me volví tan egoísta- su tono era de traición a si misma, apretando la mandíbula de ser capaz de decirlo en voz alta.

Sir no se esperaba una respuesta como esa, pero era claro el conflicto de la adolescente quien no lo miraba... cuando estaba dispuesto a llamarla, esta se fue directo a la puerta sin mirarlo... se sintió mal de empujarla, por lo cual cedió a quedarse solo en la sala.

Con los pasos firmes en ese pasillo sin ver en verdad el entorno, la adolescente tenia pensamientos torturándola de nuevo como lo habían hecho desde que fue consciente de su situación... quizás escucharía los consejos de aquel otro "yo" o hasta el propio Sir Nighteye con su profecía.

Tomar esta oportunidad y luchar por su libertad.

Pero no era fácil sabiendo la sangre que recorre su camino y mancha sus manos hasta lo mas profundo de su alma.

El (ella) era Emiya Kiritsugu cuya apariencia algo desgastada y ojos vacíos eran el resultado de años aboliendo sus emociones para no afectarse por los asesinatos que cometía en su profesión.

Era una maquina, no le importaba involucrar a personas inocentes hasta el punto de utilizar a los familiares de sus enemigos como escudo y los amigos como trabas... metódico, cuidadoso, brutal y cruel.

se paro en seco en medio de aquel pasillo apretando sus puños, el era una persona odiada por miles que jamas encontró un lugar para descansar... vio aquella gran sala que se abría a unos pasos donde estaba... le estaban ofreciendo un nuevo hogar.

La mansión Todoroki fue su primera impresión ahora era un segundo lugar que le daba la calidez que se le negó en su vida maldita.

Para Emiya quien se le obligo a este hogar cuyo ahora "padre" la obligaba a ver programas de comedia, le vigilaba sus comidas y procuraba platicar de alguna cosa al azar (en su mayoría administración de la agencia de héroes).

de alguna forma se sentía cómodo y no deseaba perderle... tan patética existencia de Emiya Kiritsugu, el asesino de magos ahora tenia una debilidad.

XXXXX

Las clases continuaban con la mejor normalidad, para Midoriya quien salia de su arresto domiciliario estaba convencido que su actitud debía ser el máximo al perderse tantos días de clase por su pelea con Bakugo... este todavía tenia un día mas de encierro.

Ahora les presentaban a los nombrados tres grandes, los mejores estudiantes de Yuuei quienes se paraban enfrente del grupo uno al lado del otro mirándolos con esa confianza de alguien de experiencia... Amajiko un joven de aspecto sombrío, Nejire una chica de sonrisa amable y Togata rubio de rostro amigable (quien lo había acosado en días pasados, Midoriya lo reconoció).

-LES GUSTARÍA HACER EQUIPO... Y LUCHAR CONTRA MI- Togata alzaba su mano entusiasmado de interrumpir su propia explicación de los internados, miro al profesor con energía -parece mejor explicarles la función de los internados con nuestros cuerpos experimentados... ¿no eraserhead?- pregunto mirando expectante al docente.

Empujados a los vestidores para ir al gimnasio gamma, Midoriya estaba confundido al igual que el resto de sus compañeros cambiándose a los uniformes deportivos -oigan vieron las noticias- Mineta pregunto desde su lugar.

-No pierdas el tiempo Mineta- regaño Ilda desde su lugar midiendo el tiempo, obvio el chico lo ignoro pues todos estaban interesados a sus puntos de vista siendo una noticia impartida en la mañana.

-Si- Kirishima fue el que contesto con un suspiro -solo va empeorando para Emiya- se puso su camisa con un gesto amargo.

-Primero le quitan la opción del festival deportivo... ahora parece empeorar si no la dejan hacer los internados con normalidad- Kaminari agrego sin su camisa.

-Aunque no le falta experiencia como héroe- añadió austero Todoroki tratando de que aquellas emociones de empatia se mitigaran un poco.

-Pero aun así, como héroe... es un camino difícil- Sero dijo dudoso de que a pesar de esa fama, una carrera estable fuera posible si le quitan la oportunidad aunque su ahora padre fuera un héroe pro reconocido.

Midoriya estaba listo pero con un gesto oscuro ante la nota de las noticias, Tenya parecía olvidar el apuro de su practica contra uno de los tres grandes.

-¿Pero regresara?- Tokoyami dijo incierto desde su lugar, siendo respaldado por Shoji y Ojiro quienes ya estaban también preparados con su uniforme.

Todos en la sala compartieron miradas interrogantes por tal duda ya que en ningún momento de la nota se informo de la situación académica de su compañera.

Cada uno siguió con sus rutinas y hasta el propio Mineta perdió el brillo característico por tal comentario -pero entonces ¿como voy a lograr ver a Emiya con una falda?- pregunto al aire.

Miradas incrédulas por las prioridades nefastas del mas pervertido entre ellos.

XXXXX

El amplio gimnasio Gamma era la localidad escogida donde habia algunos pilares al fondo de cemento con grandes ventanales a la altura del techo en sus paredes.

Los estudiantes del 1-A con sus respectivos uniformes deportivos se agrupaban a una distancia prudente del nombrado Togata quien con optimismo realizaba calentamientos preparándose para esta prueba.

-Es en serio- Sero replico desde su lugar con el gesto amargo de la actitud de ese mayor.

-Esto es muy en serio- replico Mirio sin molestarse en interrumpir su labor atlética para estar a la altura de la situación.

-Mirio...- Amajiko estaba de frente a una pared en una actitud anormal -no deberías hacer esto- expreso en un austero tono bajo -todo lo que tienes que hacer es seguir el método convencional y explicarles como importa el internado y porque es importante- espeto hablando literalmente a la pared.

Mineta le lanzo una mirada extraña al adolescente sombrío.

-No es como que alguno de ellos tuviera una fuerte voluntad, de todas formas- siguió el sombrío chico sin molestarse en enfrentar a su amigo -sin importar que, no debes lastimarlos tanto que estos niños no puedan pararse en sus pies nunca mas-

Ese comentario de desprecio a sus habilidades llamo la atención de Kirishima quien se levanto de su propio calentamiento.

-La única que quizás era un reto... no esta... así que solo déjalo- Amajiko expreso en voz alta dando un desplante por encima de su hombro a Togata.

Eraserhead frunció el ceño por tal mención, había notado que ese trió estaban buscando en el aula cuando llegaron, predecible sabiendo que su estudiante es tan famosa-Emiya no estará aquí y tampoco se le hubiera permitido participar- advirtió desde su lugar.

-Es una lastima, ella nunca va en serio contra mi- Togata llamo al ponerse de pie para estirar sus brazos en movimientos circulares, su sonrisa brillante al docente quien arqueo una ceja... ninguno del grupo, con excepción de Todoroki entendían la referencia.

-¡Espera, ¿la conoces?!- Kaminari no se guardo su duda llamando la atención de ansiosos adolescentes al rubio quien parecía parpadear unas cuantas veces.

Una sonrisa agradable -por supuesto- indico sin entrar en detalles del porque o como se conocían, solo Shouto arqueo la ceja desde su lugar a Mirio quien le había dicho no decir nada para que fuera sorpresa.

Nejire jugaba con las antenas de Mina quien tenia gesto de dolor -es una lastima, Mirio nunca nos presento- aseguro frustrada dejando de curiosear para apartarse -espero que cuando regrese pueda conversar con ella... sus habilidades son útiles y su mente ágil tan abierta a posibilidades- aplaudió entusiasmada.

El rubio parecía avergonzado ante los ojos intensos del grupo 1-A -Otro rival de amores- Mineta dijo desde su lugar a Kaminari tejiendo un escenario donde no solo Midoriya era muy popular con las chicas... sino que Emiya era con los chicos.

Ilda dio un paso enfrente -no entiendo su relación con Emiya, pero nos están subestimando- ajusto sus anteojos con la intención de guiar esta clase a lo esencial por mas que quisiera saber de como se conocían... como delegado era prioridad el deber.

-No es eso- Togata forzó una sonrisa nerviosa dando un desplante de auxilio a sus compañeros que lo ignoraron a favor de sus excentricidades (Nejire ahora curioseaba con Shoji y Amajiko seguia viendo la pared).

Midoriya dio un paso enfrente al igual que cada alumno con el orgullo herido, Aisawa miro largamente indispuesto a intervenir solo atento a las interacciones y como ese chico... no ha cambiado en nada su actitud a pesar de haber experimentado una lucha con la bestia de alaya.

Como lo fue con Todoroki.

-Ella no es la única profesional entre nosotros- Tokoyami alzo la voz con ojos agudos en su superior.

-Tenemos experiencia contra villanos- aclamo Kirishima claramente ofendido desde que iniciaron las comparaciones -¿puedo interpretar el que te preocupas tanto por nosotros como que no nos ves como una amenaza? espeto con una sonrisa ladina.

En este momento se enderezo, el gesto amable tomo un tinte serio en Mirio-no quería ser rudo- rió casi divertido de las expresiones de todos en esa clase -pero en efecto- acepto sin sentirse arrogante mas como una realidad cruda -Para mi Emiya era la única que significaría un reto para mi- se encogió de hombros.

-Eso fue muy rudo- Mina dijo en susurro a Tsuyu, aun Uraraka hizo un gesto tan severo junto con Jirou volviendo a demostrar ante todos que había un largo camino para alcanzar a su compañera.

La comparación no cayo grato para nadie presente que ya lo sabían... las noticias siempre lo divulgaban... las situaciones que pasaron también lo demostraban... tendrían la misma edad, pero Emiya ya era reconocida por sus acciones.

Eraserhead dio un ligero arqueo de ceja pero no dijo nada.

-Esto lo tomaremos como una meta- Yaoyorozu dio un paso enfrente decidida a medir que tan lejos estaban de Togata y con esto calcular la distancia contra su compañera ausente.

-Siéntanse libres de venir a mi por donde sea y cuando sea que quieran- alentó Mirio con la mano en sus bolsillos el brillo retador en sus ojos oscuros -así que ¡quien va primero!-

-Yo iré- se adelanto a Kirishima, Midoriya tenia un gesto severo dispuesto a medir sus capacidades actuales... miro a los ojos profundos en una oscuridad cálida de su superior y decidió... que esta practica demostraría en que nivel estaban ademas de darle una expectativa de lo que tenia que esforzarse.

Para ser alguien capaz de estar al lado de Emiya... la compañera que se siente culpable por no protegerlos de todas las situaciones en que los salvo a costa de su seguridad.

Una sonrisa torcida por parte de Togata-el chico problema- indico con un inclinar de cabeza -Emiya me cuenta de ti-

La vergüenza brillo entre las mejillas pecosas de Midoriya -Yo... esto... no se...- se atraganto con su lengua no sabiendo como responder al hecho que su compañera distante estuviera hablando de el con su superior.

-Todoroki dio una buena descripción también- Togata sonrió al cruzar sus brazos, todas las cabezas de la clase voltearon en dirección en miradas acusadoras al chico de los elementos duales quien arqueo su ceja en traición al rubio.

Esto explicaba como fue acosado en los días de su arresto por esa cara que aparecía en cualquier pared firme asustandolo, Izuku se removió bajo la mirada estricta del mayor sintiéndose pequeño.

Sus compañeros miraron a Mirio -es molesto en realidad...- una emoción desconocida rayo en su gesto provocando confusión en quienes lo conocían -pero adelante ¡ven con lo que tengas!- volvió a la alegría energética en una postura llena de confianza.

Para la clase ser apaleado por un entusiasta rubio semi desnudo no fue grato.

XXXXX

Cuando Emiya descanso en su habitación cerro sus ojos pensando en cualquier cosa al azar, los bordes de su percepción identificaban que en la redonda había un espíritu heroico... categoría de la bestia de alaya... la estaban vigilando pero ya lo sabia.

Sabia las consecuencias de sus decisiones.

Aquel cuarto tenia lo necesario para ser habitable tan distinto al tradicional a la que se acostumbro con los Todoroki, pero nada que no pudiera acoplarse por su profesión... ahora sin embargo la idea de estar en dormitorios junto con mas niños (entre ellos ruidoso) no era muy alentador.

Sobretodo no poder mirarlos con la misma confianza, muchos de ellos ignorantes de la situación que están solo por compartir su aula con ella.

-Kiritsugu- la voz de Nighteye llego al abrir su puerta con su traje prístino, ojos agudos al entorno -no has empacado- expreso con un fruncir ligero de ceño.

-Ya tengo lo necesario- señalo unas dos maletas al fondo con despectivo interés pues no tenia nada personal aun cuando estuvo en la mansión Todoroki, los adornos le fueron dados con su habitación al igual que en ese lugar.

-Bueno, mande algunos muebles... según Todoroki estas cómoda con lo tradicional- sonrió satisfecho de adelantarse a cualquier mentalidad de la adolescente -Mirio también ayudo... seguro tu habitación estará lista cuando llegues-

Emiya miro con sospecha a su tutor en el marco de su puerta, después de todo el hombre había dado su numero de teléfono a un molesto Togata... Shouto no era tan ruidoso y Fuyumi menos por lo cual agregarlos a su agenda no era una tortura... pero ese positivo adolescente le mandaba mensajes todos los días sin falta.

Hakamata era un hombre comprensible y amable en darle un teléfono móvil... ahora que lo recordaba... esperaba que estuviera fuera de ser objetivo de Alaya.

Otros heroes se contactaron con ella, como Yawara Chatora quien estaba tan agradecido y arrepentido de no haber ayudado tanto en Kamino... igual Kugo Sakamata después del examen de la licencia provisional.

Por su parte Sir Nighteye miro lo pensativo del ambiente... se adentro sentándose en la cama con la postura lánguida, miro a su hija en tan reciente evento que sentía faltaba mucho para que en verdad abrazara el oficio de ser un padre... la miro largamente en esta de tantas oportunidades desde que la conoció era tan caótico.

Ese gesto juvenil carente de la audacia de la edad, ojos tan profundos vacíos de emociones... rasgos afinados y complexión delgada que simulaba construcción musculosa, ese cabello níveo peinado de una forma que le daba un aire intimidante que sobresalía con la tez morena.

Quizás no era el momento de hacer esa observación, pero aquella imagen de ella mayor en su premonición delataba que crecería en una belleza misteriosa.

Emiya no dijo nada por abrir tema de conversación, la incomodidad de ser tratada de esa manera... cuando en otro tiempo tal muestra de inocente actitud hubiera acarreado numerosas muertes, estas personas en ese mundo... carecían de la maldad ¿como decirle a Alaya?

-Una vez Endeavour me contó que le dijiste que no tenias experiencia en un ambiente familiar- rompió el silencio ajustándose sus anteojos en una expresión que podía intimidar a cualquiera que no reconociera el brillo amable en esos agudos ojos.

Recordó esa platica tan clara como el agua, para Kiritsugu ese primer encuentro con Enji Todoroki le trajo una sonrisa discreta -No- fue lo único que respondió sin vacilar su mirada al adulto.

-yo tampoco- admitió con una sonrisa amarga desviando su atención a la pared -no tengo una expectativa pero tratare de dar lo mejor para llenar ese espacio- prometió.

-Emiya Noritaka- fue un susurro difícil con la mirada distante de Kiritsugu, recordar a aquel hombre distante y codicioso le traía el inicio de su camino maldito -ese es el nombre de mi padre- bajo su vista ausente -o lo era- cerro sus ojos.

Sir Nighteye aprendió este nuevo dato ofrecido, suavizo su gesto.

-Fue un genio marcado con una magic designation- expreso Kiritsugu -esto ultimo es un titulo honorario entre los magos con habilidades extrañas... por consecuencia, heredarlo- miro su propia mano ahora morena.

La palabra magos era nuevo en todos los sentidos junto con sus terminologías generales explicadas... según le explico Endeavour la niña había investigado y descubierto que dicha sociedad había desaparecido en el momento en que los quirk empezaron a manifestarse.

¿Como lo supo cuando nadie en la historia los mencionan?

El héroe ahora padre se abstuvo de interrumpir al ver el gesto añorante de su hija.

-lo asesine a una edad temprana... - Emiya murmuro exaltando a Sir -cuando el se convirtió en el mayor peligro para la humanidad- se guardo cada memoria ya borrosa por el tiempo, las noches frescas, las atenciones de un padre amable a su manera... el lo amaba... tanto, que esa ligera emoción rasgaba su ya flaca neutralidad -no podía... yo debía matarlo-

la sensación del arma fría al accionarla cuando enfrento a su padre, sus palabras... sus ojos... todo esa fatídica noche... también hizo lo mismo para Natalia Kaminski, su tutor trayendo mas memorias de su propia desilucion al camino heroico.

-A pesar de todo esto ¿quieres seguir el destino de mis tutores?- cuestiono con la intensidad vacía en sus ojos ahora dorados, Kiritsugu se percato de la tensión de los hombros de Sir que la obligo a desviar su mirada.

-No es por ti, Kiritsugu- advirtió Nighteye al notar la reacción de la niña -pero me recordaste a la bestia de alaya- explico con paciencia, guardándose la curiosidad de la relación en estos rasgos entre ellos.

Según Eraserhead, aquel señor Campbell compartía mas rasgos similares.

-Pero estoy consciente de las consecuencias- aclamo el profesional al acercarse para poner las manos en el hombro -Kiritsugu no es tu culpa, mereces esta situación y no importa lo que pase... NO es tu culpa-

-Pero lo es- espeto fríamente -como puedo actuar normal cuando cada uno de ustedes están en esa situación por culpa de mi egoísmo- miro retador a que le contradijera -solo venia a juzgarlos... no a cumplir mis sueños- dijo por primera vez en voz alta en un detalle nuevo para el adulto -no a tener amigos ni siquiera familiares- se puso de pie.

Se negaba de nuevo a la misma solución que se había dado, estaba en una inestabilidad emocional que ponía en vergüenza su experiencia ¡que clase de asesino era!

El nuevo castigo mental, otra de sus crisis de negación eran visibles a los ojos del adulto que... como siempre cuando se percataba de tales flaquezas... se puso de pie para abrazarla en un acto consolador, sintió tensándose pero no lo alejo (como la primera vez).

Era lo mismo que esa mañana, enterarse que ellos eran su prioridad... ¿es egoísmo? que tan largo era el alcance de ese Alaya para que se viera de esa manera.

-no pienses mas en esto- palmeo consolador el adulto apartándola para mirar a sus ojos nada emocionales -mejor nos vamos... los dormitorios o Aisawa estarán esperándote-

Emiya afirmo olvidando sus malestares como profesional, aguantando por esa mirada amable de su ahora padre... fue al lugar de su maletas, tomándolas con facilidad... ignoro su movil sabiendo que seguro Togata estaba mas al pendiente de su traslado que ella misma.

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo.

Bueno... por fin ira a enfrentar a sus compañeros... y profesor.

Si, esta en negacion... otra vez... esta entre si... o no...

Tsukauchi, Jeanist y Tsuragamae ya se metieron al foco de alaya por andar investigando como los profesionales que son.

Shiro archer esta abusando de su autonomia, pero estuvo a punto de matar al detective con su espada... por eso batallo en bajar el arma del cuello... tan facil hubiera sido.

Neah20 fuera...


	40. Chapter 40

Guardián 40

En camino a los dormitorios en el campus para su nueva ubicación… mirando el exterior con las luces de las calles iluminadas con algunos civiles caminando tranquilamente ajenos a las molestias de cualquiera pudiera tener.

Pensaba seriamente en lo que ha divulgado hasta ahora, quizás solo sean puntos al azar de una antigua asociación que tenía el conocimiento ya estaba extinta pero era lo suficiente para que se aclararan algunas cosas a los hombres tercos en relacionarse con su situación.

Para la antigua asesino, esta fuga de información ya dada a Sir Nighteye recientemente… los pedazos que ha otorgado a Aisawa… con otro tanto a Endeavour concluyendo con su identidad a esos niños… era suficiente para volverse a cerrar un largo tiempo.

Cualquiera de las asociaciones… si estuvieran vigentes… fuera catalogada casi como traición al no estar emparentada a estos "civiles" (el único que quizás tenga derecho era Sir, por adoptarla).

No necesitaba advertirles que no divulgaran la información ofrecida, pues contra todo pronóstico ni Endeavour ni los niños han soltado detalles que la pudieran inculpar abiertamente a esa sociedad.

Pero a pesar de esto tenia todavía tanto guardado que seguro, si lo supieran… les daría un panorama cruel de su verdadero pasado… algo que seguro no le llevarían a ser objeto de simpatía o esas ganas de protegerla, si tan solo asumieran que Alaya no es el líder de una organización humana.

Pero no podía simplemente soltar esto, era un nivel diferente de información y ella… como antiguo servidor… no estaba dispuesto a informar que no se estaban enfrentando a algo meramente mortal… sino una existencia tan antigua como el propio mundo a sus pies.

Y que ella… había llegado ahí para juzgarlos y con esto condenarlos a su extinción.

Todos ellos sin excepciones no sabían a lo que se enfrentaban, esto le carcomía su pecho adormilado y esa mirada vacía amenazaba con llenarse de dolor con el mero pensamiento… era egoísta… se regañaba una y otra vez en una pizca de consciencia como guardián para retirarse.

Marcharse a la sombra de esa sociedad con tal de dejar a todos esos niños libres de amenazas.

Pero ya eran objetivos… ¿Por qué se obligaba a regresar a jugar a ser estudiante? Un golpe fuerte en su cien provocando dolor de cabeza, otra crisis emocional que acallaba en su rostro de mármol… eran tan recurrentes últimamente.

Prefirió pensar en otro asunto nada sentimental con la intención de no ceder, sobre esa investigación de campo que llevo a cabo antes de que se asentara a esperar el examen de ingreso a Yuuei.

No le había dedicado mentalidad hasta que le explico de manera general a Sir Nighteye o Endeavour lo extinta de esa pequeña comunidad que alega pertenecer… los magos… eran ya un pasado tan apagado, oculto y borroso solo objetos de leyendas a esas alturas.

Los rastros de la hechicería en ese plano fueron borrados hasta tal punto que las organizaciones de Japón se redujeron a nada importante que ofreciera un dato firme de lo sucedido para tal catástrofe.

Como guardián y antiguo erudito, no se quedó conforme con esto tomando la iniciativa de viajar para buscar la torre del reloj en Europa… bajo la cubierta de un museo normal… estaba dicha asociación de la cual las ruinas lo recibieron al inspeccionar.

Los vacíos edificios eran indicio de un desuso con la maleza amenazando con invadir patios antes pulcros, camino entre los pasillos con paciencia en sus ojos dorados buscando a alguna persona.

En sus pensamientos en aquel viaje pensó lo irónico del destino pues a pesar de todo el esfuerzo de la asociación de hechicería para la auto-preservación, pareciera que el declive de la magia llego a punto final.

Todo lo que la torre del reloj había sellado en el "Fondo del puente" se mantenía de alguna manera vigente (por si acaso, mantendría vigilancia).

Pero a pesar de la ruina y documentos sin utilidad… tropezó con un registro bajo la firma de Lord El-Melloi II… una investigación interesante que relataba una agonizante sociedad con las especulaciones del primer usuario de quirk en el mundo… incidente registrado en china que fue tachado como aberración por cada erudito bajo su mando.

También informaba de la extinción de cada asociación en el mundo como la academia Atlas en egipto o Mar de Estray en Europa del norte los siguientes años después del acontecimiento en china… que decir del continente americano.

Su celular vibro sacándola de la terrible conclusión que llego aquel hombre de nombre Waver Velvet con respecto al origen de los quirk.

-Bueno…- contesto secamente reteniendo el celular que tenía la voz entusiasta de Mirio -no… - respondió recibiendo un suspiro herido -Togata por favor, solo déjalo ser…- espeto secamente -no quiero poster de ningún superhéroe- amenazo fríamente -tampoco nada femenino- agrego -deja a Shouto escoger lo que vendría bien… tiene claro lo que gusto- otro quejido del otro lado -Togata vuelve por ese mismo rumbo… te dejare de hablar- amenazo aunque por el gesto vacío era difícil de saber si era cierto -Y Togata…- lucho por decirlo -gracias- colgó rápidamente.

-Bueno, parece que mi pupilo no está conforme con solo aclimatar tu habitación- se burló Nighteye desde el volante mirando como su hija fulminaba a su celular como si tal hostilidad llegara al otro lado de la línea ahora muerta.

Emiya no contesto nada solo bajo los hombros por ese chico energético, era una cosa buena que no haya tenido teléfono cuando Inasa pidió su número.

Su teléfono vibro a los pocos segundos causando una risa del chofer quien pensó era de nuevo su pupilo hostigando a su hija, pero Emiya miraba con ojos críticos la aplicación que había desarrollado para el espionaje.

Escuchando largamente a través de la bocina unos largos minutos para terminar guardándolo sin nada que regalara lo que escucho expreso en su rostro neutral -Hablare con Enji y Tashinori- miro al conductor que zigzagueo por tal repentino comentario -les pediré que se reúnan en los dormitorios… quisiera hablar con todos ustedes- era ajena a la brusquedad de la conducción.

-Como quieras, Kiritsugu- expreso neutral a pesar de las bocinas de los automóviles casi afectados por su distracción.

XXXXX

Tsunagu Hakamata colgaba la llamada con cero optimismo del repentino cambio de circunstancias en las que fue sometido… bajando las escaleras de la planta alta de su humilde hogar, las luces parpadeaban mientras una bombilla estaba destrozada en el suelo de ese pasillo al que llego.

Ropas casuales, algo despeinado mostrando su gesto apático al desastre en el que se convirtió su morada… tenía una sensación de pánico como resultado de lo fácil que invadieron su hogar, ahora sabiendo que fue aún más fácil meterse en el coche del detective Tsukauchi.

-Entiendo a gran Torino- admitió a regañadientes de ese veterano que abandono la profesión por un momento de paz.

La sensación fantasma de sus muñecas retenidas por frias cadenas, el filo de una lanza carmesí en su garganta… para concluir con la mirada burlona de su atacante… las armas eran de aspecto rustico pero tan efectivos.

El señor Campbell no solo tenía quirk de tele transportación para llegar a cada ubicación de ellos en una velocidad envidiable sino de materialización.

Tan similares a la niña Emiya.

Fue inmovilizado tan rápidamente dentro de su hogar, una vergüenza a su orgullo como héroe que trajo un brillo hostil en sus siempre apacibles ojos calculadores… Beast Jeanist se lo está tomando personal la caza de ese sujeto.

Sentía como que se estaban metiendo a un problema mayor si insistían en mantener la investigación abierta de esa adolescente problema ¿está dispuesto? Se preguntó lo mismo que ese invasor le hizo.

¡Por supuesto! Él es un héroe… el número 3 en el ranking, ahora más firme en ver que esa niña austera… Emiya Kiritsugu… era una víctima en todas las circunstancias.

XXXXX

La noche era fresca en el entorno al campus cuando Emiya traspaso el umbral de la lujosa morada, la sala amplia se veía en todo su esplendor con una pantalla plana… suelo de madera pulida, paredes de color claro con ventanas que daban a un jardín.

Silencioso, un ambiente cálido y acogedor… para la guardián no podía evitar pensar que toda esa seriedad del lugar se arruinaba con lo revoltoso que son en la clase.

En sus juiciosos ojos Kiritsugu pasaba más allá del análisis superficial para pasar a planear las defensas de los dormitorios donde la base seria este edificio de lujo… la línea fronteriza estaría a abarcar el campus por completo para establecer un sensor amplio.

Dejo unos similares en la mansión Todoroki (por Fuyumi más que nada) y otro en el departamento de Nighteye que fueron sus hogares antes que este (anotaba mentalmente que en el campamento dejo uno superficial).

Por su parte con una postura algo encorvada con el ajuste de sus anteojos la pesada mirada de Sir Nighteye buscaba en el entorno con los labios apretados-Supongo que Aisawa fue serio en mantener tu llegada en conocimiento aislado- espeto inconforme del recibimiento silencioso.

Gesto neutral pero el brillo desaprobador al hombre de negocios-No lo puede culpar, Sir- la adolescente miro largamente en su dirección.

No había comentario explicito ya que ambos sabían que había la posibilidad que no se le permitiera quedarse en los dormitorios por seguridad de los demás niños, pero por fortuna el alto juez de la zona acepto que conviviera con sus compañeros.

Gesto amargo de Sir mirando de nuevo la gran sala que los recibía -Tu ganas… aun preferiría que te recibieran con algunos globos- su tono era grave a pesar de estar inflando de esos coloridos objetos que se sacó de la manga dejándolos libre para que estuvieran flotando en el techo.

Emiya miro esta acción apática ya muy consciente de las excentricidades de ese adulto por la "alegría" de seguir inflando globos ¿estaba preparado para esto? Lo mas probable al ser alguien que predecía cualquier eventualidad.

Por lo cual se encogió mentalmente al estar por completo conforme con este recibimiento austero, pero no estaba por amonestar a su padre de llenar con globos la sala en una actitud amenazante.

El sonido de pasos apresurados rompieron el silencio cómodo, con fluidez Sir seguía en su acción llamativa al arquear la ceja critico de quien se asomaba de lo que suponían era la cocina.

Ojos oscuros chispeantes de alegría con una sonrisa característica de su propia personalidad energética con la ropa casual en azul con blanco, Togata Mirio le dio alcance en una velocidad aterradora para abrazarla sin esforzarse por disminuir la fuerza de la posible tacleada.

Para alguien normal hubiera sido catastrófico tan energético "ataque" mientras esos brazos tonificados la envolvían en un desborde emocional… siendo Emiya se mantuvo tan firme como un roble y cualquier gesto de dolor no era visible.

Era sorpresivo pero nada que no estuviera esperando conociendo al chico emocional-Togata debes practicar el contenerte- regaño como siempre sin molestarse en corresponder solo con sus manos a los costados sin moverse.

Nighteye se ajustó sus anteojos y si no fuera por su fama austera, hubiera volteado los ojos por lo fácil que esa niña desembocaba cualquier acción emocional de su pupilo… se encogió de hombros haciendo el nudo de un globo rosa pastel que soltó con elegancia.

Mirio rio por lo bajo apartándose para mirarla con las manos firmes en esos hombros menudos de su compañera -Haz crecido- alabo con la sonrisa imborrable, un arqueo de ceja nívea en amonestación lo hizo desinflarse-Tratare- prometió sin mirarla a los ojos siendo este un gesto de su falso compromiso.

-No saludas, Mirio- preguntó retóricamente Sir recibiendo la inclinación correspondiente junto con pequeñas disculpas pero lejos de apartar el agarre de su hija.

-¿Kiritsugu?- alguien más templado se acercaba con su ropa informal y algo despeinado, pero ese gesto neutral parecía brillar al acercarse.

Togata se apartó para que el menor se instalara enfrente justo al lado de su jefe -parece que todos me olvidan- se quejó Sir austeramente soltando ahora un globo azul al techo.

-tu camino solitario se acabó en el momento en que ingresaste en la academia- expreso Todoroki repentinamente con un golpe de sabiduría -no lo vuelvas a hacer- esta era su oportunidad que desaprovecho durante el examen de la licencia provisional.

Kiritsugu no replico nada de ese niño, para ella recibir esas palabras en otro contexto solo la lastimaban ¿lo quería escuchar? Al parecer su emoción la traicionaba, Midoriya se lo dijo durante el incidente de Kamino -son tontos-

-Pero es la verdad- se quejó Togata -ahora podremos salir, pasear a la luz de la luna… comer dulces y desayunar- apretó su puño dando un paso enfrente con la sonrisa de oreja a oreja acomodándose al costado de un Todoroki confundido por sus divagaciones.

Shouto se esforzó por no malinterpretar cada balbuceo del entusiasta rubio que parecía ser el único hablador de ese grupo en la entrada… si fuera otra persona, podía entender que Togata se le estaba declarando en toda la regla a Emiya, pero conociéndolo… seguro ni se había dado cuenta.

No se conocían tan bien, pero dicha excentricidad fue tan clara cuando pasaron tiempo en el hospital.

Le dio algo de diversión ver como su amiga ni se perturbaba por los comentarios cada vez más insinuantes del optimista adolescente de años superiores.

Emiya arqueo su ceja y justo en el momento en que Mirio hablaba de planes con ¿niños? le dio un golpe en la frente con dos de sus dedos haciéndolo retroceder y asilenciar -hiciste comparaciones con los niños- corto rudamente.

Togata abrió la boca pero volvió a cerrarla con sus manos en el área afectada, un puchero en sus rasgos joviales al comprender el rumbo de este regaño.

Por su parte Shouto solo amplio sus ojos ligeramente al ver la acción ruda de su amiga a su superior ¿Qué fuerza utilizo para lograr que Togata retrocediera? La clase durante su demostración no habían logrado ni siquiera tocarlo.

A sus ojos, el prodigio del hielo y fuego quien no se molestó en participar solo dedicándose a observar, fue evidente que aquel rubio jovial había jugado a sus anchas con sus compañeros… remarcando una vez más la distancia que hay contra el aspirante a numero 1… para luego apuntar que estaban más lejos de su amiga.

Pero se obligaba a recordar que Emiya… con su participación en el USJ (aunque no fue testigo tan directo desde el inicio), luego el campamento, Kamino para concluir contra el Assasin dejo en claro que estaba en otro nivel… aun el profesor Aisawa lo había señalado en el inicio del curso.

¿Qué edad en verdad tenia? No evito meditar seriamente esa tonta pregunta Shouto… para desecharla tan pronto paso por su mente, era imposible ¡eran de la misma edad! Aunque con su actitud no pareciera ¿verdad?

Todoroki se mantuvo callado al igual que Sir Nighteye (quien seguía con los globos) mientras la morena tenía su atención por completo en reprender de alguna manera al superior entre los adolescentes.

Hizo que el chico la mirara a los ojos con firmeza, la amabilidad que reflejaba aun en esta circunstancia era tan ajena a su yo actual… su mano fría en la mejilla tierna -Togata- llamo nuevamente con un suspiro -no acepto que compares conmigo al resto de los chicos- cruzo sus brazos tan intimidante retrocediendo su toque.

Mirio se forzó a mirarla no acobardándose bajo sus ojos estrictos tan llenos de frialdad -Pero….- un desplante de muerte lo asilencio nuevamente.

-tu eres al punto al que aspiran- Emiya se expresaba como si hablara con un niño -pero también te contuviste, solo jugaste sin mostrarles en todos los aspectos las diferencias entre ustedes- en este punto la propia presencia parecía aplastar al del chico… a pesar de la diferencia de estatura.

Un brillo de traición de Mirio en dirección a Shouto, pero este no mostro arrepentimiento en sus ojos… después de todo le conto vía telefónica como estuvo la demostración desde su punto de vista sin miramientos.

-No seas dura con él, Kiritsugu- advirtió divertido Nighteye quien se mantuvo ajeno al intercambio durante este tiempo… pero de alguna forma, el techo de los dormitorios estaban plagados de globos de colores que flotaban orgullosos.

-Señor- llamo Mirio como un perro apaleado aliviado de tener un aliado ante la dura mirada de su amiga.

Shouto vago su vista al entorno mientras su senpai seguía alegando ahora que sentía el respaldo de Sir Nighteye enfrente de Kiritsugu… fue que noto a su profesor parado cual estatua en la sala con los brazos cruzados tan silencioso.

Sus ropas no variaban de su traje de héroe ya que cargaba la bufanda encima de sus hombros en su postura rutinaria, lo único que diferenciaba es que carecía de esos lentes o el cinturón con bolsos variados… su cabello no caía desordenado, por el contrario sujeto en un moño descuidado con ligeros mechones enmarcando un rostro de días sin rasurar.

Fue el profesor Aisawa quien los obligo a no divulgar el traslado durante la noche de su amiga, hasta el punto en que corrió a todos sus compañeros de clase temprano a sus habitaciones prohibiendo bajar a la sala comunal.

-Llegan tarde- su tono era severo interrumpiendo el loco ambiente de Mirio, Sir se ajustó sus anteojos mientras Kiritsugu miro impasible cuando se acercaba al grupo… aquellos resecos ojos dieron un desplante lacerante a los globos que se empezaban a extender al resto del techo.

El lúgubre ambiente de Eraserhead que plagaba la atmosfera amenazaba con contagiar a Todoroki pero prefirió solo observar pues pareciera ignorar abiertamente a Emiya.

-Buenas Noches, Aisawa- saludo Sir Nighteye ajustándose las gafas soltando el último globo sin molestarse en contradecir la reprimenda.

-¿Tienes que hacer un desorden a donde quiera que vayas?- espeto muy irritado de ver el dormitorio invadido de tan coloridos objetos voladores.

Una ligera sonrisa mordaz bajando la vista por la ligera diferencia entre ambos adultos ahora de pie uno enfrente del otro -Faltan ánimos en este lugar Aisawa-

-¿Querías una fiesta?- contradijo sin pasión Eraserhead.

-Quizás los colores de All Might mejoren el ambiente- puntualizo pues en efecto, la mayoría de los globos eran colores del traje de héroe del antiguo símbolo de paz.

-Consíguete el lugar para arruinar… pero no aquí- fulmino Aisawa adentrándose a un duelo de muerte que duro extensos segundos a los ojos de los nerviosos alumnos excepto por Emiya quien buscaba en el entorno más interesada en los escondites para sus armas que en el desaire.

Los globos flotaban perezosos en el techo mientras la puerta se escuchaba para ser abierta con cuidado… algunos salieron a la libertad trayendo un grito de sorpresa ahogado de quien estuviera invadiendo el territorio de la clase por tan repentino golpe de color.

-¿Globos? Hay una fiesta- la voz más enfermiza del invitado inquiría desde la puerta llamando la atención de quienes estaban en duelo -vaya… si quieren regreso en otro momento- All Might parpadeo todavía con la puerta abierta indeciso de ingresar siendo que le llamaron.

Su ropa era holgada cubriendo una forma desgastada, ojos sumidos casi carentes de un brillo… piel en un tono poco saludable, labios resecos y unos rasgos filosos de la falta de grasa que lo redondeara.

Sir Nighteye cambio su gesto de duelo a uno distante mientras Aisawa le daba un aspecto sucio por interrumpir además de dudoso del porque estaba en ese lugar.

-Te llamo Kiritsugu- el tono distante de Sir era tan notable a su antes superior, el rubio enfermizo le dio una mirada desviándola con rapidez.

-¿Le llamo?- Aisawa frunció el ceño por primera vez mirando a su estudiante directamente quien tenía un gesto ilegible.

Emiya dio pasos firmes en dirección al antiguo símbolo de paz quien la miro con su grata sonrisa de bienvenida -Joven Emiya, es un gusto que estes de regreso con nosotros- su tono era amable acortando el mismo la distancia dando ligeras palmadas en el hombro.

Sir no evito darle un desplante mordaz a Aisawa… como un "mira, el si la recibe no como tú" que ignoro gratamente.

Kiritsugu no lo había visto en un largo tiempo, ese gesto enfermizo estaba lejos de mostrar acusación por su fracaso… todo lo contrario -Lo lamento tanto- tomo esa mano delgada en un apretón tembloroso.

Alzando sus cejas en un ligero gesto de impresión por parte de Nighteye, Eraserhead y el propio All Might…. Luego estaba Togata tenso por el tono de su amiga y un Todoroki nostálgico sabiéndola leer.

-No tienes nada que lamentar joven Emiya- la voz amable del símbolo de paz decía algo afectado por el arrepentimiento en los ojos de esa niña.

Para Toshinori recibir un apretón de la más distante de sus estudiantes era un brillo de esperanza que sus esfuerzos estaban logrando efecto, si podía expresar empatía aunque sea ligera a su situación… era un logro que quizás, el resto del circulo estuvieran orgullosos.

Negó rápidamente en un agitar de su cabello níveo sin soltar la mano delgada del símbolo de paz retirado -Fue mi ineptitud, Tashinori…-

All Might palmeo con su otra mano el hombro -esto tarde o temprano se hubiera sabido- trato de arreglar con una de sus sonrisas pero la tos con sangre le evito que el gesto se cumpliera con el propósito que fue expresado.

-mi vacilación en concluir mis planes…-Emiya bajo la vista en su rostro de mármol no había emoción -Mi ineptitud llevo a que su esfuerzo… se viniera abajo- esas pupilas brillaron casi consumiendo en profundidad a un desprevenido símbolo de paz.

-Niña, eres muy dura contigo misma- una voz más grave venía desde la puerta, Enji Todoroki en su aspecto de civil sobresalía de la figura demacrada del símbolo de paz.

Escucho lo necesario e ignorando el motivo de globos saliendo del dormitorio, el cabecilla de la familia Todoroki le dedico un vistazo duro a su antiguo rival… para quien no lo conociera este era un desplante hostil… pero para el guardián, podía ver el dolor de ver a su rival reducido a ese cuerpo delicado.

Shouto se tensó ante la vista de su padre recordando el desencadenante de su fracaso durante el examen de licencia provisional.

-Él tiene razón, joven Emiya- All Might tomo la palabra con una sonrisa orgullosa -no seas tan dura contigo misma-

-Éramos nosotros quienes estábamos para protegerte- Eraserhead agrego desde su lugar con austeridad pero la tensión en sus hombros lo delataba.

Soltando la mano enfermiza del símbolo de paz, Emiya dio un barrido desde Todoroki hasta Enji en ese recibidor demasiado pequeño -Alguien como yo, no debió errar tanto en sus acciones- su tono era uniforme tan profesional como reflejaba.

Aisawa miro impasible con el gesto mortal tan oscurecido -Emiya- su tono era un mortal cuchillo que hizo estremecer a quien lo escuchaba sin lograr el efecto que deseaba en la que quería intimidar… en la que quería detener.

Eraserhead el intimidante hombre no deseaba ver a su alumna lamentándose… disculparse… hacerse responsable por sus fracasos como profesor.

-Soy un profesional, mi propio camino recorrido me lleno de experiencia… -Pero Emiya no escucho al docente -mis diferentes pensamientos simplemente se desplazaron a acomodarme en mi actual situación- dijo de manera fluida -porque los preferí a ustedes que mi obligación- acepto sin turbación.

Estas revelaciones eran nuevas para la mayoría que se sentían clavados en el suelo aun Aisawa se quedó con las palabras en la boca con sus reflexiones dispersas… se dedicó a escuchar.

-¿Cuál es tu obligación?- no dejo pasar Endeavour siendo el más centrado en el tema, ojos centellantes a la que fue su protegida.

-Juzgarnos- fue Nighteye quien agrego recordando su propia discusión en el departamento, su expresión era ilegible mirando a la adolescente quien estaba lejos de perturbarse por esta confrontación.

Por su parte Aisawa abrió sus ojos, All Might ahogo su tos con sangre, Todoroki parpadeo confundido y Togata… él tenía un gesto severo ilegible.

Emiya miro sus manos un gesto que no pasó desapercibido para nadie -cada una de mis misiones fueron hechas con diligencia… nunca falle… fui capaz de ahogar cada una de mis emociones- divago para sí misma -pero ahora fue diferente, la gente es diferente…. ¿confianza? Eso no era algo que se ganara fácilmente… pero los niños no dudan en llamarme si me necesitan…- levanto la vista a Shouto -y contra todo pronóstico, acudiré a su llamado-

-¿Por qué nos juzgarías?- ahora fue Shouto quien pregunto seriamente, afectado sin ser visible por las palabras de su amiga y el ambiente nostálgico que gobierna en su entorno.

-¿Quién es Alaya?- agrego Enji en una postura tan similar a su hijo (este último se sentía enfermo por la similitud de sus capacidades de observación y mente centrada).

Sus labios se apretaron mientras ojos agudos en dorado en Emiya brillaron tan intensos que podía fundir a los Todoroki, desvió su mirada a otro lado sin contestar.

-¿Quién es el señor Campbell?- fue Aisawa al percatarse de la pregunta ignorada.

-Pasemos a la sala- All Might sugirió recibiendo miradas variadas por esta confrontación, en un inicio pensó que sería solo un rencuentro lleno de disculpas pero se torció… culpaba a Endeavour por el desvió.

-Aunque queramos respuestas, no es ideal estar parados aquí con la puerta abierta- apoyo Sir Nighteye ajustando sus propios anteojos con los hombros tensos.

Los adultos se miraron siguiendo al antiguo símbolo de paz, Togata se apartó poniendo su mano en su hombro en apoyo mientras Shouto hacia lo mismo de una manera más recatada a su sentir.

Acomodándose en la amplia sala de estar limpia, los adolescentes tomaron el sofá grande mientras el resto de los adultos se acomodaron en los individuales… solo Endeavour prefirió estar de pie.

-Los mande llamar no para recibir mis lamentos ni mucho menos ser cuestionada- el tono de Emiya era firme al mirar el entorno con agudeza -El señor Campbell es una reconocida bestia de alaya…- informo de golpe cuando pensaron las respuestas fueron cortadas -un arquero… archer- se quedó con la terminología en ingles.

-Es una broma- exaltado Endeavour replico.

-¿Por qué te ayudo si es enemigo?- fue Mirio confundido completamente.

-Desconozco sus motivaciones para tal muestra de piedad- Emiya no se perturbo contestando al chico entusiasta a su lado, Sir Nighteye estaba atento a estas nuevas revelaciones.

-Lo enfrentaremos en algún momento en el futuro- fue Aisawa quien agrego sin emoción alguna, su rostro medio oculto en su bufanda con el cansancio tan visible en sus ojos.

-¿Lo enfrentaremos?- fue All Might quien no captaba el mensaje entre líneas por completo, no cuando tuvo un absceso de tos tapando sus oídos.

-Él ya nos caza… estoy seguro que lo han sentido en algún momento- Emiya expreso mirando el entorno a la sala.

-Si…- todos contestaron, Shouto solo trato de captar cuantas veces ha sentido que lo miran a través de la ventana de su dormitorio o la escuela.

-¿En verdad era Avalon?- All Might trato de desviar el tema escabroso de persecución, pues con sus bajas defensas no había notado nada de esas emociones… juzgándose como débil nuevamente.

Emiya miro al símbolo de paz largamente -lo que recibí fue una proyección… una copia de la legendaria funda - lanzo sin miramientos a la cantidad de datos que lanzaba bruscamente -ya que sin Arturo no sería efectiva- agrego.

-Existió- pidió incrédulo Endeavour pues aunque buscara información que amparara dicha fabula, solo ruinas que se presumían eran de ese reino británico ya muy extinto.

-Merlín fue un Grand Caster… o lo es- un segundo Kiritsugu se guardó en silencio.

-Nos estamos desviando- recrimino Sir desde su posición siendo apoyado por Aisawa en dirección al curioso Todoroki mayor.

Emiya afirmo con solemnidad -Esta noche archer ha visitado al detective Tsukauchi…- ante este nombre Tashinori brinco -al jefe Tsuragamae…- un arqueo de ceja de Enji y Aisawa -y al señor Hakamata- Sir se ajustó sus anteojos.

Los adolescentes perdían el color por tal comentario amenazante ¿ellos también recibirían la visita?

-¿Por qué?- balbuceo Yagi con una línea de sangre en su comisura.

Emiya no contesto se puso de pie de golpe mientras los profesionales (agregando a Togata) se tensaban en consecuencia volviendo su vista a la puerta donde escarcha dorada ingresaba libremente para instalarse en el recibidor… una figura se materializo con facilidad.

Alto con una estructura trabajada visible en ese traje negro con estola roja afirmada en su cinturón con un chaleco de dos piezas cubriendo sus brazos… cabello blanco peinado hacia atrás, piel morena y rasgos afilados… ojos dorados mordaces con una mueca neutral.

Aisawa lo reconoció como el señor Campbell.

-Los niños no deben meterse en asuntos cuando pueden salir librados- explico en un tono grave mirando solamente a Emiya cuyo traje de assasin ya portaba -no vengo a pelear… asesino de magos- levanto sus manos en burla de rendición.

Pero Nighteye no pensaba lo mismo, aun Aisawa ajusto su bufanda mientras Endeavour comenzaba a sentir el calor de su quirk a punto de activarse… Shouto estaba por expedir hielo y Togata a realizar uno de sus impresionantes movimientos.

-No viene a pelear- apoyo Kiritsugu con la tensión de sus hombros, pero sus palabras murieron a los oídos de los héroes.

Un parpadeo de All Might fue el tiempo suficiente para que algo imposible sucediera… Aisawa tenía el aire expulsado mientras se estrellaba con la pantalla plana, Endeavour junto al joven Togata eran sujetados por cadenas brotando de la nada…. Sir Nighteye lanzaba uno de sus sellos rompiendo la puerta sin lograr darle al invasor.

Una lanza roja apuntaba al antiguo símbolo de paz mientras una cuchilla se mantenía en el cuello de Shouto Todoroki quien amplio sus ojos impidiendo la reprimenda de Sir… un arma de fuego señalaba la frente de Archer -suéltalo- la voz de Emiya era dura.

Las alarmas sonaron prontamente.

-Venia en paz y ellos saltaron a mí- se burló la bestia de alaya al soltar su arma que desapareció en escarcha dorada al igual que cada una de las cadenas que apresaban a sus víctimas o la lanza que señalaba al retirado símbolo de paz.

Kiritsugu no desapareció su arma mientras las luces de emergencia parpadeaban para apagarse, de alguna manera Aisawa había llegado al panel para desactivarla rápidamente diciendo alguna excusa con esfuerzo para encubrir el desastre.

El hombre moreno dio una vista burlona para retroceder empujando a Shouto a la seguridad quien se sobaba el área casi afectada -venia solo a advertirles… después de todo, mi autonomía está llegando al límite-

-Has durado más tiempo de lo normal- contradijo audazmente Kiritsugu protegiendo a Shouto con su cuerpo.

Una sonrisa orgullosa por parte del arquero quien se encogió de hombros cuando se le pregunto el "por qué" de sus acciones filantrópicas -ya basta de darles datos que pueden ponerlos más en juicio de Alaya… solo a tu familia estaría permitido que supiera - ojos dorados chocaron con los otros de la adolescente sin molestarse en el brinco de Sir al ser señalado como "familia"-ya no des motivos de que tu deserción… termine con tu ejecutamiento desde la raíz-

-No me importa si ese es mi destino- apática expreso sin percatarse de los ojos al borde del resto de los testigos.

-Estas fallando en más de un término… asesino de magos- Archer dijo con sequedad tensando a la adolescente -quien pensaría que alguien como tu… se convertiría en una persona tan sobreprotectora… tu oficio parece una broma- sonrió malicioso.

-Termina tu plática… - espeto muy molesto Endeavour siendo detenido por Aisawa.

-Tienes suerte… asesino de magos- el gesto era blando para el arquero mirando el entorno -en un inicio pensé lo mismo que cualquiera de los guardianes… esta sociedad es una burla para nuestra ideología… mantén la boca cerrada, asesino de magos- miro a la niña imperturbable para dar una afirmación de despedida, desapareciendo en escarcha dorada.

-Todoroki…- Aisawa llamo a un Shouto silencioso -necesito que vayas con el resto… impide que bajen- ordeno señalando el ascensor que estaba por reiniciarse para sus funciones de llamado a los otros pisos.

Obedeciendo rápidamente sin molestarse en mirar a su amiga, sintiendo como esas palabras le hacían hervir la sangre… su mentalidad no había cambiado… eran su prioridad, corrió por las escaleras forzándose a la neutralidad… pues él sabía que si esto se enteraran el resto, sería una expulsión segura para su amiga ¡cuando acaba de llegar!

-¿Qué mierda acaba de suceder?- Endeavour rugió con ira buscando en el entorno.

-La seguridad es inservible- espeto más centrado Aisawa sintiendo el dolor de su espalda o pecho (quizás ambos) y su moral al haber sido despachado fácilmente ¡y sin ver! -Togata apoya a Todoroki- apuro al adolescente que brinco dudoso pero obedeció.

-Es más rápido que la otra bestia- Nighteye estaba analizando la información recabada había tanta diferencia ¡y armas! Que brotaron de la nada.

-¿Entonces advirtió a Tsukauchi?- All Might rememoro la respuesta que les dio ese moreno en un inicio.

-Como pudimos permitir que se fuera- Enji estaba literalmente en llamas en sus hombros quemando su ropa ligeramente, pero ojos tan toscos en el entorno.

-Lo lamento tanto- Emiya interrumpió a los adultos quienes miraron en su dirección… el desaparecer del traje de héroe (assasin) era lo de menos, no cuando un dogeza estaba siendo presenciado a sus pies.

Cualquier queja del mas airado (Enji) al más ajeno (Aisawa) murió en el instante, se podía escuchar que los demás adolescentes discutían en las escaleras con la voz alegando de Todoroki y Togata luchando por evitar que bajaran.

El viento frio se colaba por la puerta rota donde globos ya salían desvergonzadamente al exterior, un sillón había quedado volcado y la pantalla inservible… un desastre, pero ahora su atención fija por completo en quien estaba en el suelo.

Antiguamente el Dogeza era considerado un aire muy formal de disculpas… en la actualidad es considerado un desprecio por uno mismo que llevo a ser raramente utilizado… un acto de suma humildad que era el motivo por el cual la clase no hablaba de dicho afecto recibido entre tanta gente antes del examen.

Emiya no levanto su cabeza, su aliento golpeando el suelo pulido-lamento tanto que todos estén involucrados…-

-Levántate- fue una orden ruda pero llena de remordimientos por Endeavour quien dio un paso vacilante no sintiéndose bien de recibir tal gesto, había algo incomodándolo en su estómago y no podía permitírselo -levántate niña-

Kiritsugu se puso firme pero aun en una postura de rodillas al suelo -lamento tanto que nuevamente hayan enfrentado el peligro por mi descuido-fue un reflejo al atrapar con una de sus manos un lazo de material resistente, envolviéndolo y con esto tomar el control… lanzo una mirada recriminadora al héroe borrador quien era el culpable de tal acción que la interrumpió.

-Aisawa… - fue Nighteye y All Might uno más hostil que el otro.

-idiota- fue Endeavour quien dio un brinco desde su lugar aunque agradecido del cambio de ambiente.

Alzando la barbilla con ojos oscurecidos, sus labios en una mueca salvaje -no es tu culpa- su tono tomo un tinte dominante, entrecerró sus ojos cuando su bufanda fue suelta por esas manos capaces de interceptarlo -no digas eso… no a tus compañeros… no a mi… a nosotros… y sobretodo, tampoco a ti- fue más una orden.

-Eres tan emocional- un susurro el hombre de negocios ajustándose los anteojos por lo brusco pero sensible del que tenía una fama de ser cruel con sus alumnos.

Pero Aisawa estaba lejos de ceder -acepto tus disculpas- inquirió al dar pasos para imponerse a la niña con un voltear de ojos de quienes vieron tal rudeza fuera de lugar.

Sir se corregía de su comentario.

Aisawa ofreció su mano sin dudar para que se levantara -Tambien tu actitud es muy molesta, tus acciones temerarias sin medir consecuencias… no estás sola niña… ahora deja ese manto de sacrificio que me enerva los nervios y no solo a mí, a tus compañeros también- alego apasionadamente con el alzar del dedo índice para darle valor a su regaño.

All Might se burló siendo esta reprimenda una que seguro su colega había guardado para otro momento, pero que salió a la oportunidad… Nighteye arqueo una ceja rubia con escepticismo mientras Endeavour buscaba en el entorno rememorando lo que acababa de pasar.

Eraserhead entrecerró sus ojos intimidantes sin terminar, su atención fija a la adolescente, la más rebelde entre sus niños… una que su pasado perseguía y acababan de ver, presenciar y sentir que estaban metidos hasta el cuello de toda esa mierda (por muy Bakugo que sonara).

Paso su mano por el cabello ahora suelto del héroe borrador -es temerario involucrarte en una pelea en tus condiciones… eres terca a mas no poder con tu actitud arrogante que hubiera atraído que te expulsara desde el inicio- contabilizo tanto que se guardaba -Soy tu mayor… somos tus mayores y por consecuencia sabemos a lo que nos metemos… ¡somos héroes!- espeto al cruzarse de brazos guardándose el dolor del pecho y la espalda para sus adentros.

All Might amplio su boca por lo rudo de su comentario ¡él lo quería llevar suave! ¿Eran así como los maestros deberían de ser? Se preguntó distraídamente.

-Y los niños… ellos están también…- fue interrumpida por una mirada de mil muertes por el héroe borrador… no como si tuviera miedo, pero era educación.

-Los protegeremos- siseo amenazante con el alzar de su cabello y el brillo peligroso en sus ojos, Eraserhead era un hombre de palabra -y no me interrumpas- espeto molesto, estaba lejos de concluir sus reclamos -pero a pesar de todo- bajo un poco su postura -nadie es perfecto… Emiya, ya no te castigues de esa manera- repitió en otro contexto con más suavidad -bienvenida y no lo vuelvas a hacer-

-No puedo prometer nada profesor Aisawa- soltó Emiya sin vacilar provocando un desplante hostil del docente -usted tampoco… ninguno de ustedes debe sentir alguna culpa por mi… no merezco su piedad como tampoco pasar este tiempo precioso con mis compañeros…- miro a los adultos deteniendo alguna queja airada de su profesor (que seguro piensa que su discurso fue echado a la borda) -gracias- afirmo.

-Siento como que hable con la pared- Shota contradijo volteando los ojos con la amargura de su pecho ¿Por qué esa niña no aceptaba sus consejos fácilmente?

-Lo reconsiderare- afirmo formalmente Emiya causando un desplante de sospecha por el héroe borrador al sentir que solo decía eso para callarlo… y lo era, porque para el guardián no era prioridad su seguridad.

La frialdad estaba casi descongelada en su interior.

Murmurando una maldición que gano una amonestada por Tashinori, Aisawa miro el desastre de forma panorámica -ahora, ¿Cómo demonios voy a remplazar una puerta a estas horas sin levantar sospechas?- espeto mirando acusador a Sir Nighteye quien se encogió de hombros.

All Might todavía mantenía la distancia con su antiguo compañero, pero pareciera que en momentos olvidaban ese antiguo rencor infantil desde el punto de vista de alguien tan sabio como el antes asesino.

Ver a esos adultos comprenderse sin decirse nada directamente era una cosa extraña para el antiguo guardián… pues al parecer el incidente con el otro counter iba a ser encubierto por alguna historia que seguro Togata estaba divulgando en la parte superior con Todoroki.

-Hay que levantar una Barrera- llamo la atención a los adultos que se ponían de acuerdo.

-Te sigo- se apuntó prontamente Endeavour dispuesto a ver tal manufactura sin importarle la amenaza de la bestia de alaya -no me importa… somos blancos ¿Qué diferencia haría que viera el proceso? Aisawa ya lo vio- se quejó rudamente (porque no hay infantilismos en Enji) en dirección a su rival (Tashinori), Nighteye y Aisawa (quien volteo los ojos al ser usado en su excusa).

-Y sobre lo que ese hombre dijo… con más razón ya no preguntaremos nada… Emiya- All Might interrumpió a los que salían -es un asunto delicado y hasta que sepamos el alcance de ese Alaya… aguardaremos- era un tono que lo llevo a ser el símbolo inspirador de una generación.

Lástima broto levemente en Emiya de las palabras brillantes de confianza de la sombra de ese héroe, porque no había un alcance para ellos como mortales… ni ella como antiguo guardián.

-Así que guárdate la información para ti… y tu familia- aconsejo Aisawa con un rascar de su cabeza viendo el desastre en el que se convirtió la pantalla que seguro no cubriría con su sueldo.

-Aunque creo que conmigo… todavía guardarías mucha- sin emoción agrego Sir aunque la broma estaba solo en sus pupilas.

Emiya los miro largamente afirmando con una sinceridad, el dolor de perderlos seria grande… pero ella ya estaba tan impuesta a perder lo poco que ganaba ¿haría la diferencia si se aferraba? Ellos la aceptaban así… sin nada y solo podía pensar… lo inocentes que eran y lo tonta de sentir felicidad por tal gesto.

-Niña, quiero que me des de esos cuchillos que le diste a Shouto- fue una orden al salir de los dormitorios para iniciar el proceso, mirando el campus envuelto en la noche.

-Sí, Enji- llamo por su nombre de pila sin honorifico por primera vez… esto llevo una sonrisa arrogante del adulto pero nada que agregar -Y Enji… tu eres un gran héroe…-

-No me trates de consolar niña- corto rudamente Endeavour al instalarse al costado del marco de la puerta entre el pasto -se a lo que me enfrento-

-Pero no sabes lo que desean de ti- agrego Emiya.

Un suspiro -quizás, pero no quiero hablar sobre el asunto- Enji estaba lejos de aceptar el crudo juicio de la sociedad al ser el nuevo número 1 y como no parecía llenar las expectativas.

XXXXX

En la planta alta en los pasillos de las habitaciones un portazo se escuchaba de las habitaciones en ese piso, un suspiro de alivio entre Togata y Todoroki quienes alegaron que habían tenido una pequeña discusión que llevo al alboroto de las alarmas.

-Quizás hay que decirle a Eraserhead que te de un castigo- agrego Mirio avergonzado, pues casi toda la historia la tejió el prodigio de los elementos duales con una cara fría y un tono tan firme que era imposible saber que estaba mintiendo en la cara de sus compañeros.

Aun cuando Midoriya, Bakugo, Ilda y Tokoyami dieron gestos sospechosos parecían conformes con el relato.

-Le diré- afirmo el monótono chico mirando el suelo largamente -ella en verdad… no le importa su vida ¿no es así?- dijo de golpe interrumpiendo la retirada del otro adolescente energético.

La sonrisa se borró -yo, no sabía que su desprecio a si misma fuera de tal calibre…- Togata puso sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón aun sentía el tacto frio de las cadenas en una secuela fantasma de su encuentro con otra bestia de alaya.

Shouto miro al otro adolescente frustrado, quizás porque en este momento… se daba cuenta lo poco que conocía a su amiga -¿Cómo podemos lograr que cambie?- empujo.

Mirio ensombreció su gesto -no creo que haya forma de hacerla cambiar de parecer- comenzaron a caminar a las escaleras -lo has notado, esa manera de moverse entre nosotros… somos incapaces de influenciarla al 100%- bajaron las escaleras para alargar el intercambio -pero su mentalidad… ese es otro nivel- miro al otro chico seriamente.

Frustración en Todoroki al detenerse -¿Cómo puedo ayudarla?- pidió desesperado -¿Cómo logro que desee vivir?- miro al otro adolescente -sin tener que lanzarse a la muerte-

Mirio miro largamente al chico desde dos escalones abajo, el silencio floto ojos siempre joviales notando el ligero temblor -te importa mucho… ¿no es así?- su tono era serio.

-Por supuesto, es mi amiga- se defendió confundido Shouto.

-Ya veo- el superior dio la espalda -hacernos más fuertes- fue su respuesta al comenzar a descender.

Todoroki estaba confundido de este cambio de personalidad en el jovial adolescente uno de los tres grandes de la academia a uno lúgubre y solemne junto con su pregunta… era su primera amiga aunque al principio fue forzado.

Luego su mentora cuando lo necesitaba, para concluir en una buena amiga… se encogió de hombros prefiriendo darle prioridad al último comentario -me hare fuerte- alzo su puño más decidido que nunca.

XXXXX

-Me sentí inútil- All Might dijo secamente al mirar la puerta abierta donde los globos estaban siendo sacados por su creador.

-Dímelo a mí-Nighteye agrego pateando hasta reventar uno de los globos al exterior, había un aura amenazante desde que la niña salió del radar… aunque podía escucharla cercas.

-Cómo demonios daremos la cara cuando nos sacó en segundos-Aisawa lamento desde su lugar dando la hora de muerte a la pantalla plana.

-Nos tomó desprevenidos-se defendió el antiguo símbolo de paz.

-Tú estas retirado… ni te cuentes como parte de la defensiva- agrego toscamente Eraserhead ganando un gemido de dolor por parte de dicho rubio.

-Me ofendes, soy capaz de ser de utilidad- se quejó el rubio haciendo una postura marcial con sus flácidas manos.

-Como carne de cañón- espeto sin humor el héroe borrador -quizás puedes cegarlo si le toses sangre en la cara- pensó seriamente ignorando la mirada insultada del retirado héroe.

-Pero creo que sirvió de algo todo este asunto- Sir analizaba la puerta dañada interrumpiendo la discusión extraña en sus colegas -¿tienes cinta?-

-¿De que sirvió?… y no pienses en reparar la puerta con solo jodida cinta- en efecto Aisawa estaba teniendo un dialogo muy colorido, culpaba al estrés o pasar tiempo con Bakugo.

-Es solo para cubrirla, mañana temprano mandare a repararla- espeto Sir fulminando a Eraserhead -y bueno, sirvió para poner un alto a nuestra propia curiosidad-

En esto todos se asilenciaron.

-¿Crees que ella nos hubiera dicho todo sin ese limitante de Campbell?- incrédulo Aisawa preguntaba.

-No, sabemos que ella guarda más detalles de sí misma… pero quizás, ampliar más el panorama que tenemos- Sir agrego sin molestarse en mirarlos… recogiendo ese sello que había lanzado y sacando el último de los globos coloridos de la morada.

-También para tener en cuenta, que el sujeto esta en otro nivel diferente al del hospital de Kamino- agrego el símbolo de paz retirado limpiándose la comisura de los labios de un ataque de tos que acababa de terminar.

-Como quiera me quedo un amargo sentimiento- Aisawa murmuro al buscar en uno de los cajones de la cocina, volviendo con la cinta que el sujeto de negocios esperaba -ella en verdad no le importa morir-

No recibió respuesta, fue tan claro con todas sus acciones hasta ahora… pero escuchar las palabras sin duda que no le importaba el castigo de ese Alaya… era casi como agua aún más helada que la que habían estado recibiendo hasta ahora.

-Parece que su mentalidad… no la podemos cambiar- All Might miro un horizonte ficticio.

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo.

Parece que uno largo… un encuentro leve con Archer por parte de todos.

Algunas explicaciones de los hechiceros y amenazas…con un ligero encuentro.

Gracias por sus comentarios

una disculpa si se me pasan algunos errores ortograficos o de redaccion, hay ocasiones en que por mas que revise el capitulo se me pasa algo.

FELIZ SAN VALENTIN

neah20 fuera...


	41. Chapter 41

Guardián 41

Cuando sus ojos enfocaron el techo Aisawa miro largamente en un silencio en la habitación oscura… hasta que su alarma sonó indicando que era la hora de levantarse provocándole un largo y tortuoso suspiro.

Tenía ojeras remarcadas y el dolor de su espalda junto con su pecho del golpe que recibió la noche anterior se disparó cuando se sentó entre sus colchas, realizo una amarga mueca al palmearse con preocupación el área -casi me rompe las costillas- quizás visitaría a recovery girl para revisar alguna fisura aunque lo dudaba.

Arrastrando las cobijas fuera de sí mismo, sus pies instalados en el suelo frio miro el entorno sintiendo… por primera vez en semanas… que esa molestia paranoica de ser vigilado abandonando su sistema.

Se revolvió el cabello cuyo peinado descuidado estaba revuelto hasta casi dejarlo de nuevo suelto… se puso de pie maldiciendo al haber dormido tan tarde y que era solo por su sentido de responsabilidad que se levantaba a esa hora indecente de la mañana.

Era día laboral.

No pensó mucho en su arreglo personal saliendo de la ducha con el vapor alzándose en el espacio pequeño, una toalla sujeta firmemente en su cadera mientras miraba el reflejo en el espejo… las cicatrices de su cuerpo tonificado ligeros recuerdos de algunos incidentes de su carrera como héroe.

Su rostro tenía la barba de días sin ninguna cicatriz… no es que le interesara, pero era raro saber que con su oficio no tuviera aunque sea un símbolo que empañara alguno de sus rasgos visibles -no importa- declaro para vagar en su mente si se afeitaba o dejaba ser su vello facial.

De alguna forma poco probable, sus pensamientos comenzaron a dirigirse de nuevo al incidente de la noche… la sensación de fracaso… y como esta noticia, de una infiltración tan fácil hubiera dejado a la academia de nuevo en jaque ante la sociedad.

Y qué decir de el… que seguro la asociación de héroes le quitarían su posición como maestro de aula ante sus constantes fracasos en proteger a sus alumnos… agregando un golpe a la popularidad tambaleante de Sir Nighteye y Endeavour (pareciera que All Might es excluido por su condición).

Si no hubiera apagado las alarmas con la promesa de explicar después la causa del alboroto, el escenario esa mañana sería diferente.

Claro como héroe sabia estaba faltando a la ley… otra vez… pero desestimo prontamente esto, había cosas más serias que tratar… aunque agradecido por la excusa que usaría de portada para el incidente -Un Togata vs Todoroki… bueno… 3 días de arresto domiciliario con limpieza a los dormitorios… no puedo ser blando, no cuando por el mismo motivo castigue con eso a Bakugo y Midoriya- se encogió de hombros nada tocado en disminuir el tiempo sabiendo que era falso.

Para que esta mentira fuera realidad ante todos, era un castigo justo.

-Mierda- dijo sin emoción tan cansado de todo el asunto en que está envuelto, se recargo en el fregadero para agachar la cabeza con la cortina oscura que era su cabello húmedo cubriera su gesto.

Toco su pecho desnudo con sus manos callosas, sintiendo la humedad pero sobre todo el dolor de ese moretón en forma de palma que era otro de los motivos de que estuviera enfrente de ese espejo tanto tiempo.

Tanta fuerza, fue solo un flash ante sus ojos antes de que la mirada soberbia en dorado tan similar a su estudiante lo lanzara lejos… luego estaban esas armas, cadenas que eran inmunes a los quirk (Togata no pudo traspasarlas), lanzas… cuchillas.

Levanto la cabeza regresando la mirada al espejo, las venas de sus ojos cansados evidentes de su quirk -¿Qué podemos hacer?- literalmente las defensas del colegio eran nulas contra una bestia de alaya, aunque Emiya aseguro que su barrera cubría ese ámbito.

-Bueno por el momento nada- se respondió secamente decidiendo que era suficiente de lamentaciones, que habían sido tan recurrentes desde la noche anterior… todavía el dogeza de la más rebelde de sus estudiantes clavada en sus memorias con fuego.

Se revolvió el cabello para dar la espalda abriendo la puerta con soltura, la habitación oscura le recibía para ir a buscar la ropa indicada para el día… que era su traje de héroe aunque su eterno ambiente somnoliento traicionaba sus pensamientos serios.

XXXXX

El ascensor tenía una tonada calmada mientras descendía con su saco de dormir bajo el brazo y unos papeles en el otro, su cabello algo revuelto cubriendo gran parte de su rostro mientras la bufanda hacia lo mismo con su cuello.

Las puertas se abrieron en un sonido, era normal ser el primero en levantarse… contra todo pronóstico, pero como docente era su deber estar antes que los alumnos en las instalaciones principales de la academia para ordenar sus horarios además que tenía que pasar a ver al director.

Cuando salió del ascensor a paso seguro o descuidado, las luces de la mañana se infiltraban por los grandes ventanales que daban al jardín se detuvo en seco al costado de la cocina con un gesto intenso de mil muertes a lo que veía.

Parpadeo un poco incrédulo al ver una lujosa pantalla similar a la que rompió con su espalda en el fondo, justo en la sala… como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Fue remplazada- el tono grave de Emiya lo hizo brincar en su lugar.

No aparentaba el ligero susto de ser sorprendido, miro a la adolescente que parecía ajena entrando del jardín con ropa deportiva y el sudor de haber estado practicando en su frente además que su cabello parecía enmarcar el rostro delicado en un aspecto casual.

Aisawa se obligó a no ver de más para volver su atención al aparato que ya había estado cotizando durante su hora de baño junto con una portada lista para exhibir a sus estudiantes preguntones (que son todos) -¿Cuándo? ¿Quién?- se dedicó a enfocarse en lo que le importaba.

-Sir envió lo necesario durante la mañana- su tono no vacilo mientras se secaba el sudor con diligencia sin mirar a su docente -también remplazo la puerta- su voz estaba amortiguada mientras secaba su cabello.

Un suspiro de alivio por parte de Aisawa antes de tener que dar más explicaciones al director esa mañana, sus ojos se entornaron al cielo casi agradeciendo a la divinidad que lo esté viendo por la ligera libertad que está sintiendo -un problema menos-

-Me entere del castigo de Shouto y Togata- el tono de Emiya seguía amortiguado frotándose aun el cabello níveo e ignorando el comentario del docente.

Eraserhead se encogió de hombros -ellos lo sugirieron- espeto muy seriamente, viendo la tensión en los hombros… como dijo Bakugo… era fácil aprender a leerla con el tiempo (apenas está trabajando con esa hipótesis) -ahora vete a arreglar- ordeno secamente.

Aunque la niña se durmió a la misma hora, parecía ser capaz de levantarse tan temprano como para tener una rutina de ejercicios con diligencia… dándole puntos por lo responsable que es en su acondicionamiento físico todo lo contrario a los otros niños que con esfuerzo, unos pocos mantenían una práctica durante la tarde y después de las clases.

-Se encuentra bien- la pregunta era carente del tono preocupado o hasta la calidez que pudiera tener sin detenerse en ese secado del cabello ¿Por qué lo frotaba tanto?

Aisawa se mantuvo quieto casi reflexivo, se guardó el instinto de palmearse el área para ofrecer el mismo gesto inmutable -sobreviviré- espeto muy seriamente -no tienes nada que preocuparte- aclaro prontamente al ver un desplante fugas de culpa ¿esa niña carga con todo? Al parecer la respuesta es positiva.

-Profesor- Kiritsugu parecía reflexiva -¿puedo usar ropa libre?- asomándose entre la toalla sin molestarle que el cabello blanco estuviera desordenado en ángulos extraños, miró fijamente al confundido profesor.

-No hay favoritismo Emiya, se por Sir Nighteye que tienes tu uniforme- entrecerró sus ojos en un desplante de muerte, aunque lo dijera y aparentara otra cosa… estaba lejos de favorecer a esa niña rebelde en ese aspecto.

Ojos oscuros casi dorados lo miraron con un fruncir de ceño -ya veo- el tono monótono no vacilo pero a oídos entrenados del profesor que ponía excesiva atención a los mínimos cambios… se percató de la decepción.

Aisawa medito sus palabras extrañas prefiriendo quedarse con la duda de esa petición que rechazo -ah y Emiya… vete preparando, alguno de los chico quizás te aborden- dijo mirándola por un momento para reanudar su caminata.

XXXXX

La oficina del director era un lugar austero y lujoso a su manera, iluminado por ventanas que daban una vista impresionante del campus donde a lo lejos se podía señalar el arco de entrada a dichas instalaciones.

Nedzu lo miro detrás del escritorio con ojos calculadores, la postura de Aisawa no vacilo bajo el estricto análisis de su coartada ante su jefe.

Decir que Todoroki había acudido a retar a Togata en los jardines de los dormitorios de la clase, que fueron detenidos y que no había daños a la estructura (que había pensado culpar la perdida de la puerta y la televisión a esa riña ficticia) era una laboriosa nota que recurría acciones de actuación pulidas que Eraserhead no sabía tenia.

Que decir de Todoroki… en ese punto, el adolescente mayor apestaba y se le aconsejo no dar su punto de vista si no era necesario.

El silencio se extendió largos minutos para concluir con un grato suspiro -bueno, supongo que tienes estudiantes muy competitivos- alabo después de un rato.

-Ni se imagina- espeto secamente mientras su mente vagaba en las diversas actitudes de todos sus niños y lo que habían pasado hasta ese punto.

-Es una cosa buena sin embargo que dicho incidente haya sucedido después de que Emiya llegara- Nedzu replico vertiendo té caliente en su taza sin molestarse en levantar su mirada a un tenso maestro -por favor profesor, piense seriamente si encubrirme algún tema… ¿es por el bien de las personas involucradas?-

Una maldición colorida paso por la mente sumamente alerta del profesor borrador mientras la rata bebía lánguidamente su te -Si, director… fue necesario- contesto ya sin el valor de mantener la farsa cuando tu jefe tiene la mente más aguda del mundo.

Con un suspiro del disfrute de su bebida, ojos agradables lo vieron -entonces no deseo saberlo- Nedzu declaro al bajar la taza con la firmeza de estar lo menos involucrado al tener que mantener su perfil neutral por su academia.

Volvió a llenarlo con fluidez y Aisawa en ese punto se preguntó si debió de aceptar la bebida cuando se la ofreció.

-Sabes profesor, sigo firme en que mantenga la línea con respecto a nuestra estudiante Emiya- indico al dejar aquel te a favor de enfrentar al docente, entrelazando sus pequeñas manos con una postura dominante -pero no puedo evitar del todo al ser el profesor del aula- solo se respondió.

Eraserhead no indico nada, su expresión en blanco mientras el director bajaba los hombros con un desplante sospechoso en su dirección.

-Todavía estoy inquieto si recibirla es lo indicado- afirmo sin tapujos tensando al héroe borrador -pero considerando lo sucedido a noche… creo que por cuestión de seguridad de los propios estudiantes es mejor tenerla cercas- explico pasando a insinuar que tanto sabia del incidente -sigue adelante con tu jornada, profesor- sonrió inocente para despedirlo.

Cuando cerró la puerta detrás de él mirando el recibidor con la expresión totalmente blanca por lo que sea haya sucedido en el interior, Aisawa Shota deseaba una bebida fuerte y quizás… reclamarle a All Might esa que le prometió cuando fueron a visitar la casa de sus estudiantes.

-Creo que si la reclamare- medito al ser viernes se lo merecía, hablaría con Sir Nighteye o quizás hasta Endeavour para que lo cubrieran… esa era una ventaja de tener un circulo más amplio de héroes responsables a quienes encargarles los dormitorios.

Porque no pensaba ni siquiera proponérselo a Hizashi ni Nemuri con el temor de que hicieran una fiesta alentando a sus estudiantes al desastre (más de lo normal)…. Y Sekijiro estaba fuera de contexto, muy apenas podía con sus chicos.

XXXXX

-La persona más cercana a ser el número 1- Midoriya reflexionaba esto al mirarse en el espejo del baño de su habitación, las memorias del día anterior eran tan vividas que no podía siquiera pensar… si Mirio Togata es el más cercano ¿Qué lugar tiene Emiya?

Saliendo de su baño ajustándose la corbata, miro su habitación sin en realidad prestarle atención al estar realmente sumergido en sus pensamientos divagando en voz alta sin darse cuenta para buscar en su escritorio… ahí el cuaderno que hizo especialmente con las notas técnicas que Emiya le dio durante el corto campamento era visible.

Pero busco entre el estante con los otros números de sus cuadernos de apuntes, hasta encontrar la electa donde tenía el No 16 abriéndolo en una hoja al azar… ahí se encontraba las anotaciones iniciales que había hecho de su amiga al inicio del curso, después del incidente del USJ para ser corregida hojas adelante por lo sucedido con Stain.

-Todo este análisis es erróneo… - soltó un suspiro buscando la más reciente de sus libretas donde la había iniciado con las reflexiones del campamento (puntos de vista de otros compañeros o lo poco visto directamente), la guerra de kamino… vio una hoja en blanco donde tenía el titular "Hospital de kamino" que sabía se guardaría en blanco al ser un punto desconocido y que nadie le divulgaría (aunque se moría de ganas de preguntarle a Todoroki)… para concluir en la actualización dada durante la rueda de prensa.

También había interrogaciones a una sección del examen de la licencia provisional, no sabían cómo había llenado la parte de carisma con los "heridos" y había hipótesis que quizás ¡sonreía libremente! Imaginar a su compañera con un gesto tipo all might le hiso escupir por lo absurdo de la imagen.

Pero algo no era perceptible para Deku, es que esa libreta tenía una sección dedicada enteramente a Emiya como eran las anteriores antes que esta.

Cerro fuertemente la libreta con un suspiro de decepción para guardarla en su mochila… a esas alturas, todavía no tenía una debilidad clara de su compañera… no es como si planeara utilizarla, pero esa parte obsesiva no lo dejaba en paz con ese dato sin aclarar.

¿Qué le sucedía al llegar al límite? Se desmayaba como lo hiso durante la plaza comercial ¿Cuánto tiempo duraba su debilidad? ¿Tenía efectos secundarios físicos? ¿Las proyecciones requerían algo de calorías? Como lo eran con Yaoyorozu.

-Céntrate- se regañó por salirse de tema, su prioridad hoy en día eran los internados y como tenía que hablar con Gran Torino durante el almuerzo para lograr que lo recibiera nuevamente.

Hacerse de más fuerza.

Cuando salió de su habitación con su mochila ajustada en su espalda se topó con Mineta a su derecha -Buen día- saludo aunque sabía Aoyama seguro ya estaba abajo.

El pequeño niño le dio un vistazo sospechoso -vaya si es el chico popular- espeto todavía molesto por la facilidad en que "ese" sin encanto podía atraer a tantas niñas.

Una sonrisa forzada por parte de Izuku, prefiriendo no ondear en ese tema sabiendo que perdería fuerza en tratar de explicar los malentendidos… a parte dudaba que Emiya estuviera interesado en alguno de sus "prospectos" que Kaminari y Mineta alardeaban desde el examen de licencia provisional.

Trato de mitigar la vergüenza o sonrojo de solo pensar en su compañera de "esa" manera… después de tanto que pasaron juntos.

-Buen día- el tono lúgubre de Tokoyami le hiso percatarse que su compañero también estaba caminando al ascensor salvándolo de una compañía incomoda con el pervertido -espero que hayan dormido bien- arqueo una ceja oscura.

-Yo la verdad dormí rápidamente- Izuku índico avergonzado al esperar el ascensor, había estado tan cansado que el incidente fue echado al fondo de su mente con rapidez sin analizarlo de la manera debida.

-Es sospechoso- el chico pájaro inquirió mirando hacia arriba las luces de la ubicación del ascensor en pisos superiores, era muy raro tal evento repentino y que no les dejaran bajar.

Izuku estaba por completo de acuerdo en su observación.

-Yo digo que no es nada sospechoso- Mineta declaro cuando la puerta se abrió, ingresando rápidamente -Era momento en que el siempre frio príncipe del hielo mostrara su verdadero ser- un gesto presuntuoso lo lleno por completo a la perspectiva del más "guapo" tuviera un lado torcido.

-Eres muy oscuro para el bien de tu entorno- Tokoyami lanzo un desplante cansado al pequeño quien se encogió nada intimidado de decir tal comentario abiertamente.

La puerta se abrió interrumpiendo la extraña platica, siendo recibidos por la amplia sala comunal donde algunos estaban removiendo utensilios en la cocina -EY CHICOS- saludo Kirishima con la licuadora en mano -¿quieren algo varonil?- cuestiono expectante.

En ocasiones algunos compañeros hacían desayunos para el resto, siendo este un ejemplo… aunque ver huevo con otras cosas dudosas quito el hambre al trio.

-Cobardes- espeto ofendido el pelirrojo decidiendo regresar a su labor de un desayuno masculino.

Los tres se miraron divertidos por el ofendido pelirrojo, decidiendo adentrarse más para percatarse que ya todos estaban con sus uniformes a medio hacer dispuestos a desayunar antes de marcharse al edificio principal.

-Buenos días- saludo Sato -hice panqueques ¿gustan?- pregunto saliendo también en su camino.

-Por supuesto- salto Mineta babeando, Tokoyami acepto más formalmente mientras Midoriya afirmo con entusiasmo conociendo el sazón delicioso en cuanto a dulces de su compañero azucarado.

-Cobardes- volvió a repetir Kirishima viendo como su desayuno denegaban pero los panes eran aceptados con facilidad.

-No los puedes culpar, Sato es bueno en lo que hace- Hagakure alardeo desde la barra, Jiro sonrió a esto mientras Uraraka señalaba unos bancos a su lado.

-Tenemos que terminar esto rápido ¡se nos hará tarde!- el siempre recto Ilda estaba parado ajustándose sus anteojos con señalaciones exageradas.

Midoriya se sentó, Yaoyorozu ofreció algo de su te… Shoji comenzaba una plática de la tarea de inglés con Tokoyami, Ojiro y Koda en las mesas a sus espaldas… Mina estaba en otro asunto con Tsuyu y Aoyama al otro lado de la barra (era raro ver al último integrándose siendo alguien solitario aunque no tanto como Emiya).

-Todoroki no ha bajado- Sero hiso la observación al lado de Bakugo quien estaba bebiendo del licuado de Eijiro.

-Creo que lo castigaran como a mi….- una risa sádica de Kacchan hiso que todos forzaran una sonrisa, pues pensaban lo mismo aunque menos energético.

-Buscar pelea con un senpai- negó desaprobador Tenya mientras Sato empezaba a repartir los panes entre las mesas.

-Bueno el no participo durante la práctica, quizás no se quiso quedar con las dudas- añadió pensativo Midoriya de que tal fuera la opción.

-Pero para eso están las clases y la supervisión de un profesor- el siempre recto presidente contradijo de mal humor, decepcionado del prodigio de los elementos.

-Bueno, Togata-senpai no parecía demasiado molesto con todo el incidente- Toru añadió mientras un pan desaparecía… presumiblemente siendo comido.

-Por el contrario demasiado feliz- Jiro señalo a su lado masticando con ausencia.

Deku no pudo contradecirlo, la actitud del superior era extraña cuando los abordo después de Todoroki.

El ascensor se escuchó, todos detuvieron sus quehaceres con la intensión de bombardear con preguntas por parte de los impertinentes… y los más recatados dar los buenos días, para el que faltaba entre ellos.

El aliento les fue arrebatado a todos con grados diferentes de parálisis… Todoroki estaba en su ropa casual al parecer sin la intención de salir a clases quizás a causa de un castigo similar a Midoriya y Bakugo, pero esto no era importante sino quien estaba a su lado.

Con su postura confiada, el gesto neutral y con el aura áspera… era Emiya Kiritsugu, su compañera desaparecida ahora parada como si nada enfrente de todos ellos ¡Con el uniforme femenino! Piernas torneadas tan visibles y medias oscuras la cubrían como Uraraka.

-Oh estoy soñando- Mineta espeto enamorado desde su lugar, Kaminari le negó sin importar ser visto con los ojos descarados a beber de la imagen.

Un ceño fruncido imperceptible -buen día- saludo secamente Emiya con su tono monótono, pero un desplante de muerte al pervertido del grupo que de alguna manera tenía la intención de acercarse para ver de cercas.

-EMIYA- salto Toru y Mina saliendo de su estupor, siendo seguidas por Tsuyu junto con Yaoyorozu para comenzar a rodearla con diferentes gestos de bienvenida.

Olvidando que muchos de ellos no la habían tratado tan íntimamente… demostrando la lealtad entre la clase tan visible a los ojos sabios de Emiya.

Todos en la clase comenzaron a abandonar sus desayunos a favor de darle un cálido gesto correspondiente a su regreso, sonrisas de un lado a otro… preguntas desde ¿gustas desayunar? hasta ¿cuándo llegaste? O ¿Por qué estas usando el uniforme ideal hasta ahora? Algunas no recibieron respuestas otras solo afirmaciones secas por parte de la distante.

Pero había sus excepciones.

Midoriya se mantuvo en su lugar parpadeando de más junto a una incómoda Uraraka por su parte Bakugo pareciera acababa de comer un amargo limón junto con un mudo Kirishima.

-Perdón Emiya- expreso Asui rompiendo la alegría provocando que las pláticas murieran por el tono solemne -perdón por no haber sido capaz de estar en el grupo que fue por ti- lagrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos grandes -yo que decía ser tu amiga… no fui- apretó los labios.

No se habían visto en un largo tiempo… y aunque tuvo un corto convivio durante el examen no la oportunidad de expresarse… que no estuvo dispuesta a arriesgarse como el resto e ir a buscar a Kiritsugu a Kamino la carcomía… sin poder evitar brotar enfrente de todos en la clase que miraron silenciosos el intercambio.

Emiya inclino su cabeza -no tienes nada que disculparte- su tono era apático palmeando la cabeza de Tsuyu con cierta calidez en un gesto que reconocieron algunos -fueron mis acciones y estoy segura tuviste tus motivos… eres una persona que ve un panorama amplio- señalo cuando el abrazo de la chica rana no pudo evitar.

Siempre con el aura madura en su entorno, Deku no dejaba de detallarla en ese aspecto… su forma de moverse, de hablar y reaccionar… todo tan claro, nítido como años de práctica y duros golpes de la vida… no evito un suspiro, ignorando como era observado por Ochako.

Luego estaba la imagen del dogeza en la mente de todos apagando los animos… la culpa de arriesgarlos y no haber sido capaz de protegerlos durante el campamento… aun Aoyama capto ese mensaje críptico que Emiya expreso durante esa acción en el auditorio antes del examen.

-Emiya- el pelirrojo pronto salió de su mutismo, dando pisotones para tratar de dar un puñetazo que fue bloqueado fácilmente por la morena quien aparto a Asui a su costado.

-Ey- señalo Toru siendo alguien que estaba cercas.

-No seas rudo- Koda puntualizo con el ceño fruncido en desaprobación.

Kirishima solo mostro una sonrisa dientuda nada afectado por los diversos desplantes -no volveré a congelarme del miedo Kiritsugu… - prometió -y estoy seguro no me volverás a dejar a un lado-

Todos se miraron, pero Todoroki sabía que en efecto… el sabor amargo de haberse congelado ante el líder de la liga de villanos era un dolor agudo en el pecho, algo que ya supero el prodigio… siendo que enfrentarse al assasin fue peor (ni Stain llegaba a ese nivel).

Un arqueo de ceja de Kiritsugu cuando fue tomada en un abrazo de muerte por ese compañero energético con palmadas que sacaron gestos de dolor de Mina o Jiro -dios, estas más alta- la alegría desbordante volvió a su lugar señalando que en efecto… había crecido.

-Emiya…- Midoriya camino dudoso levantando la vista con las pupilas temblando, todos lo miraron -bienvenida- indico con una sonrisa brillante aunque sabía ya habían dicho esto mismo cuando la vieron durante el examen, pero saberla ya de regreso con ellos era mejor.

-Muchas gracias a todos- se inclinó con recato en una manera formal de agradecer por parte de la morena.

-No seas tan rígida- palmeo Mina con una sonrisa radiante ante la actitud de su compañera.

Antes de que cualquiera quisiera agregar algo, Bakugo se encaró ante la recién llegada tan repentino que algunos saltaron al notarlo (Shoji y Ojiro) -zorra… tenemos que hablar- su tono era mordaz con el gesto severo en un duelo de miradas… para que al final aceptara la adolescente con austeridad.

-Kacchan…- trato de negociar Deku pero fue detenido por Todoroki, al parecer sabiendo que era una discusión que se necesitaba.

-HAY QUE IR A CLASE- Tenya alzo la voz olvidando la alegría de ver en los dormitorios a su compañera además de cumpliendo con el código de uniforme femenino a favor de la responsabilidad de acarrear a sus compañeros a cumplir sus deberes.

Un chistear de dientes del rubio explosivo por tal interrupción pero miro largamente a su rival -en la hora del almuerzo- dio la espalda dispuesto a marcharse.

-LAVENSE LOS DIENTES- Ilda ordeno impidiendo que cualquiera se adelantara a la academia sin el decoro completo, muchos voltearon los ojos pero retrocedieron para realizar dicha actividad (aun un Bakugo maldiciendo).

Midoriya miro a la niña quien pareciera instalarse en la barra para beber un poco del té que Yaoyorozu le ofreció antes de retirarse al lavabo… Todoroki sentado a su lado (quien al parecer olvidaron preguntar sobre su castigo).

Caminando detrás del resto del grupo, el heredero de all might meditaba que cuando tuviera la oportunidad… le pediría consejos nuevamente para su entrenamiento particular al detallar sus mejoras.

Llegaron al lugar compartido amplio con baldosa e hileras de baños con sus respectivas puertas, un espejo largo donde muy bien cabían todos los chicos con sus respectivos lavabos, los cepillos estaban guardados en pequeños vasos a las orillas.

-Oh vieron esas piernas- Mineta indicaba al preparar su pasta con la baba en la comisura de sus labios.

-Puedes centrarte- pidió Tenya ajustándose los anteojos en total reproche por la actitud de su colega.

-Imagínense lo que está debajo de esas medias- Minoru levanto sus manos con los ojos saltones y una imaginación amplia, muchos de los caballeros se sonrojaron no evitando idealizarlo en su mente.

Tokoyami tosió la pasta, Kaminari afirmaba entusiasta, Aoyama estaba pensativo, Koda se sonrojo, Shoji desvió su atención al espejo, Ojiro fingió no escuchar, Sero sonreía dientudamente y Sato se ahogaba con el agua… pero Bakugo, Ilda, Kirishima y Midoriya no mostraron reacción alguna.

Pues estos últimos recordaban como la encontraron en Kamino tan claramente… un cuerpo dañado por marcas de edad con sus piernas salpicadas de cicatrices que empañaban una piel tersa morena.

-CALLATE IDIOTA- fue Kacchan quien salto escupiendo y enjuagándose la boca -deja de perder el tiempo- espeto muy seriamente lanzando un desplante del diablo a los que se quedaban para salir a pisotones.

-Crees que sea otro más en la lista de espera de Emiya- fue Mineta nuevamente con su facilidad de malinterpretar el asunto… un voltear de ojos de los más inteligentes mientras otros parecían meditar estas palabras.

-Bueno, no pierdan el tiempo- una voz llamo la atención a sus espaldas… saliendo de la pared completamente desnudo era Togata -tengo que dejar reluciente esta área- sonrió brillante a todos los silenciosos.

Al parecer el castigo del senpai era también en los dormitorios de la clase y parecía traer una atmósfera optimista que apacaba al mas alegre del grupo (Kirishima).

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo.

Un regalo del amor y la amistad (no tenia trabajo) para los que nos la pasaremos leyendo!

Esta es solo la segunda parte de una integración… como dije, aun me falta saber dónde cortare la historia… comparando con mis otras obras, esta se ha alargado mucho (será por las interacciones y giros de la historia?).

Neah20 fuera…


	42. Chapter 42

Guardián 42

Midoriya vacilante se acercó a su compañera cuando aún algunos estaban discutiendo en los baños con un energético Togata-senpai, Kirishima y Bakugo de alguna forma lo seguían silenciosos… indeciso llego justo a su lado cuando Yaoyorozu los vio detuvo su plática de alguna hoja de té que estaba por probar.

Todoroki le arqueo la ceja en un aspecto austero al costado de la morena, mientras esos ojos profundos sin emociones lo enfocaron… Deku sintió que el valor le vacilaba, pero no podía permitírselo guardar y antes de que llegara alguien más tomo el aliento -LAMENTO TANTO SER UNA CARGA- fue contundente y sin tacto.

-Tonto Nerd- balbuceo kacchan con un voltear asqueado de su amigo de infancia, Kirishima rio dientudamente mientras Yaoyorozu soltaba un suspiro nada alentador.

No hubo respuesta, dándole el paso a comenzar a balbucear -yo lo siento tanto había pensado que estaría a la altura… no depender más de ti, Emiya pero terminaste en tan mal situación cuando yo pude haber salvado a Kacchan…-

Ante esto el rubio brinco ofendido pero fue ignorado.

-Y…Y… debí haber insistido en que nos acompañaras…- levanto la vista con el brillo heroico que en ocasiones se instalaban en los ojos del siempre amable Izuku -no debí permitir que cargaras con todo sola, All Might me dijo que estas acostumbrada a un camino solitario… no compartir tus cargas… por lo cual no volveré a ser una piedra en tu camino… no ser desplazado… seré fuerte Emiya, tanto que poder compartir tus penas y victorias… porque no solo quiero ser el numero 1… quiero ser el mejor héroe de la historia… y tu amigo- en lo último lo agrego nervioso.

Emiya arqueo la ceja con un ligero suspiro al comprender este balbuceo con su infinita paciencia, Todoroki parecía engreído al saber que alguien más… le decía a su amiga que no estaba sola -no tienes nada que lamentar, Midoriya… hiciste lo que pudiste-

-Como si tú lo aceptaras así de fácil… cuando te culpas por todo, zorra- espeto venenoso Bakugo con un torcer de boca -hipócrita- desdeñoso agrego.

-Bakugo- la advertencia de Todoroki solo causo un bufido indigno del rubio quien se negó a mirarlos.

Izuku no supo comprender del todo solo de nuevo esa falta de importancia, la culpa que esa compañera estaba renuente a compartirles -puedo ayudar- pregunto sacando una mirada confundida de los escuchantes-ayudarte con tu carga… Emiya- no vacilo en su ofrecimiento sincero.

Kiritsugu inclino su cabeza por tal desinterés una variable que nadie había pensado en ofrecer (aun Shouto), negando con austeridad ante un gesto abatido del pecoso quien bajo la mirada -yo quería pedirte… que me ayudaras a entrenar- balbuceo con la cobardía en su lugar nuevamente.

-YO TAMBIEN- Kirishima salto a la oportunidad -yo quiero entrenar, hacerme fuerte… y con esto, también lograr ser un héroe que pueda estar a tu lado- su sonrisa llena de confianza era todo con la misma convicción que expreso cuando la recibio.

Esos ojos tan inocentes a su parecer, tan dispuestos a estar a su lado ¿si supieran que su mera existencia en sus vidas las ponía en peligro? Aun Togata y Shouto con el conocimiento insistían en mantenerse -Aun sabiendo que soy el assasin- no evito cuestionar Emiya.

El silencio se instaló, el tema había querido pasar por alto para los adolescentes enterados de Kamino… se miraron uno a otro indecisos de hablar por tal tono solemne, casi amenazante de su amiga.

-Nos importa una mierda… - cruzando sus brazos obstinado a agregar algo más, Bakugo fue quien rompió ese ambiente que empezaba a tensarse.

Deku le dio una sonrisa brillante por encima de su hombro y Kirishima le golpe el hombro balbuceando "eso es de hombres" mientras Todoroki oculto una diminuta sonrisa burlona.

-Poco sutil, pero la verdad… - Yaoyorozu vacilo un poco -admito que en un inicio me dio miedo- su tono era estricto como cuando responde con la mente fría -todo en ti es un misterio Emiya y solo puedo decir… que de alguna manera enterarme de algo que arrastras seria como meterse a la más oscuras aguas-

Midoriya miro impresionado reflexionando esa carga que se ofreció a ayudar, Todoroki estaba muy atento al igual que Bakugo mientras Kirishima ponía una cara de estúpido al no entender -es nuestra amiga… una mierda su pasado- agrego casi escuchándose como su amigo explosivo.

La niña de cabello oscuro miro ofendida -no estoy diciendo porque fuera a retractarme de lo que ya acordamos- puntualizo exhibiendo para Emiya que esos niños ya han hablado del asunto -solo doy mi punto de vista con respecto al asunto del assasin-

-Fue un villano de corto alcance… - Deku comenzo a balbucear mientras jugaba con sus labios, su mente conectando este asunto y viendo que ahora "ese" título que era originalmente de su compañera se instalaba a los atacantes del hospital de kamino salvándola del ojo público.

Yaoyorozu soltó un suspiro mientras Kacchan golpeaba a Izuku para que se callara de sus divagaciones -aunque estoy seguro Ilda tiene un largo sermón guardado- soltó un suspiro mirando a esa compañera -lo que hayas hecho antes no nos interesa Emiya- sonrió ligeramente.

Emiya inclino su cabeza con su expresión apática, ojos pesados a los chicos en su entorno -son unos tontos… niños-

-Somos de la misma edad- contradijo ofendido Kirishima cuando el sonido del resto integrándose a la sala comenzaba a escucharse.

En este punto Todoroki Shouto comenzaba a dudar de este último comentario, aunque su amiga pareciera de la misma edad… con la forma como hablo anoche, su experiencia comenzaba a dudar… su mirada fue atrapada por Emiya negando, no empezaría a dudar en ese aspecto.

Emiya apretó sus labios en una ligera mueca rememorando esta platica -tengo pensado reanudar las practicas con Todoroki… es muy temprano si quieren unirse- ofreció secamente mirando a Midoriya junto con Eijiro -otro tanto después de la escuela-

Yaoyorozu lo estaba considerando, Midoriya y Kirishima afirmaron con entusiasmo a lo que Shouto se encogió de hombros poco agraviado de que sus tutoría fuera invadida… y Bakugo, él estaba escuchando sin expresar lo interesado que estaba en esta invitación.

-Oh sigue en falda- la voz escandalosa de Mineta lleno el ambiente mientras el resto de las chicas se integraban fulminando al pervertido por su estela de comentarios lascivos a la recién integrada.

-EMIYA- la voz emerge de una de las paredes provocando que Tokoyami abriera los ojos, Mina y Toru brincaran en sus pies cuando el rostro jovial de Mirio Togata brotaba de la pared -que tengas un excelente día- anuncio al desaparecer tan misteriosamente como había aparecido.

-Pensar que esto lo tendremos hasta que se retire el castigo- se quejó Kaminari por la excentricidad de ese superior.

-NO PIERDAN EL TIEMPO ES HORA DE IRNOS…- Ilda daba instrucciones desde la parte trasera con el gesto tan decidido a acarrear a sus compañeros a cumplir con el horario establecido.

XXXXX

El sol estaba en su apogeo en esa mañana donde la clase A caminaba en diferentes grupos rumbo al edificio principal.

Ilda como presidente a cargo de la clase había expresado formalmente su intención de darle una plática donde detallaría lo general que se vio en clase durante su ausencia… y como, estaba completamente en desacuerdo en que no le hayan avisado con tiempo para preparar el material indicado para una explicación más amplia.

Todos voltearon los ojos pero también alabaron la entrega de Tenya en poner al corriente a la recién llegada.

-Estoy seguro que nuestros profesores pasaran que no cumplas con las tareas para las asignaturas de hoy- ajustándose los anteojos Tenya declaro con un tono estricto pero entregado a la morena cuyo silencio no intimidaba.

-Se más relajado- Sero declaro desde la parte trasera siendo fulminado por el estricto compañero.

Emiya no mostro nada en su rostro neutral mientras Ilda ignoraba las quejas de los desobligados de sus compañeros para iniciar con los temas que se han visto ya sea en el campo heroico como académico en un tono grave.

Uraraka parecía más ausente mientras Midoriya se la paso sumido en sus pensamientos ansioso de las practicas con Emiya, el camino al edificio principal no era tan largo pero así se sintió para algunos que creían que la voz molesta de su presidente de clase era una tortura.

-¿Entendiste algo?- espeto incrédula Mina desde su lugar en la retaguardia no siendo los únicos, aun Tokoyami alardeaba de la "oscuridad del dialecto humano" tan entendible a Shoji y Koda.

Kiritsugu le dirigió su atención a la chica rosada para afirmar -No tienes que esforzarte… ribbit- aconsejo Tsuyu con paciencia de lo que probablemente pudiera sentir su amiga por los temas difíciles que el presidente demostró sin mucha explicación.

Subiendo los escalones para ingresar el grupo miro a la morena quien parecía una estatua -no es ningún esfuerzo, fue entendible… gracias presidente- fue bocal al percatarse que esperaban alguna respuesta cuando atravesaron las puertas.

Se dispersaron en la entrada para buscar sus zapatos de interiores, pero aun hablando en voz alta para mantener un contacto más unido… Ojiro, Koda y Sato discutían de la tarea de inglés ante la atenta confusión de Shoji -es difícil esos términos- concluyo Jiro al rascarse la cabeza agrupándose fuera de esa línea de entrada.

Emiya no tenía la intención de integrarse más de lo que ya la estaban obligando, sin embargo no evito corregir un desastroso enunciado cuando Aoyama saco su cuaderno… todos la miraron detenidamente, aun Midoriya tenía un desplante desesperado.

-Sugiero que nos programemos por una asesoría por Emiya- fue Tenya quien dio el veredicto, Bakugo sonrió como un animal con presa al alcance casi esperando a que se negara.

En contra de su mejor juicio… Kiritsugu afirmo secamente si con esto terminaban de verla de esa manera, era débil a esos ojos suplicantes tan llenos de una inocencia que tenía mucho sin experimentar… algo que no es visible bajo el manto neutral de su postura ajena.

Una tos agresiva rompió toda esta solemnidad, muchos chasquearon los dientes cuando la imagen engreída de Neito Monoma del 1-B les regresaba la mirada casi disfrutando de romper el momento de convivio.

-Ese chico- Kirishima entrecerró sus ojos casi adelantando el paso en el grupo, prediciendo sus comentarios mordaces llenos de veneno competitivo.

Pasando su mano por el cabello rubio con una sonrisa arrogante haciendo su camino, el aura tan oscura con el alzar de sus manos dramáticamente -Pero si es la famosa Emiya- aplaudió exagerado con bordes irónico -estar en presencia de tan enaltecida figura- hizo un saludo burlón.

-Ey cuidado con lo que haces- espeto muy seriamente Kirishima mientras Bakugo agregaba un dedo grosero con una sonrisa mordaz en dirección al rubio copión.

Pero Monoma solo amplio su expresión satisfecho de lograr enfurecer a la clase rival -¿Cuidado?- indico en una falsa inocencia pero su gesto era malicioso -como puedo estar conforme con que la hija de un…- un golpe en su nuca hizo que cayera hacia el frente siendo retenido bajo el brazo de Tetsutetsu.

-lo lamento chicos, solo se nos escapa de las manos- expreso arrepentido el peliblanco algo tenso al ver los pasos amenazadores de los chicos del A, aun el amable Midoriya parecía dispuesto a interferir cuando Emiya estaba ajena a ofenderse.

Kendo sobresalía de la parte de atrás acusándose como responsable de noquear al rubio engreído -él no es un malagradecido- expreso sumamente arrepentida por la ofensa que predecía iba a decir el rubio desmayado -simplemente…- se encogió de hombros rezando porque la estabilidad mental de su compañero se ajuste.

-No hay ningún problema- Ilda tan diplomático intervino dando desplantes para que el resto de sus compañeros regresaban a una postura civilizada.

Tokoyami bufo, Shoji entorno los ojos, Aoyama se miró las uñas con detenimiento, Ojiro se ajustó su chaleco, Kaminari saco la lengua junto con Mineta en dirección al discapacitado… Kirishima balbuceo, Koda miro nervioso sus pies, Sato desvió su atención al entorno, Sero tenía un gesto amargo, Bakugo la mandíbula mas apretada de lo normal y Midoriya sonrió nervioso a su compostura.

-Solo no creo prudente que diga cosas de ese tipo… ribbit- desaprobadora en su postura relajada Tsuyu agrego a los nerviosos miembros del B que estaban agitados por la actitud al borde de su compañero competitivo.

Emiya fue palmeada por Toru y Mina casi como un consuelo que no necesitaba, Uraraka también floto cercas de su espalda junto con Yaoyorozu… expresando a grandes rasgos que todos sin excepciones no aceptarían la mención de su linaje por muy burla que fuera.

-En serio lo lamento por Monoma- Kendo volvió a repetir.

-Cuando supimos del profesor Sekijirou que regresabas, no podíamos perdernos la oportunidad de agradecerte- un entusiasta Awase se acercaba con un gesto de bienvenida aunque no evito la mueca al ver a Neito cargado como un costal y percatarse de la tensión en el aire.

-Pero claro, Monoma siempre es muy competitivo hasta este punto…- Kendo agrego con desaprobación al desmayado -no será sincero con su agradecimiento- entrecerró sus ojos mientras más alumnos del B se agrupaban enfrente del A.

Eran dos facciones una enfrente de la otra, algunos alumnos dieron gestos interesados del intercambio mientras otros tantos volteaban los ojos en total desaprobación de esta exhibición por parte de la clase heroica.

Mineta comenzó a señalar a las chicas del otro grupo junto con Kaminari ante un voltear de ojos de Tokoyami por la falta de concentración de esos colegas.

-Estamos muy felices que regreses… pedazo de mierda- Tsunotori agrego con un tono demasiado amable a pesar de concluir en un insulto directo a Emiya.

Los del B miraron incrédulos a su compañera mientras los del A elevaban sus cejas no sabiendo cómo reaccionar ante la sonrisa amable de la rubia extranjera ajena al agravio… Emiya, bueno inclino su cabeza desinteresada.

-Lo siento por eso… Monoma le está enseñando palabras, no muchas buenas- fue la excusa de Tokage al hacer retroceder a la niña quien no entendía los desplantes cuando según ella… dijo algo bueno ¿verdad?

Bakugo no evito divertirse por este intento de insulto, era más creativo si le dieran la oportunidad… ¿Por qué siquiera está presenciando esto? Se preguntó internamente el volátil más al haber estado dispuesto a sacarle la mierda a ese copión por insultar a su rival… no tenía mucho entusiasmo de averiguar esta lealtad, eso le pasaba por pasar tiempo con Kirishima.

-Si no fuera por ti Emiya, hubiéramos sido los más afectados por el gas- Shiozaki regreso al tema de este encuentro, mirando a esa compañera quien parecía una estatua inmutable tan silenciosa con la presencia de intimidarlos… pero con una magnifica mentalidad que no podían contradecir ningunos en esa clase, aun Monoma.

-Así que por toda la clase B… estamos agradecidos por tu ayuda y que volvieras- Kendo tomo la palabra mientras el resto de sus compañeros sincronizaban una humilde inclinación a la silenciosa chica.

Kiritsugu no mostro gesto alguno, solo negó para dar una inclinación con sus manos firmes en sus costados -no tienen nada que agradecer, por el contrario… alguno de ustedes no salieron indemnes a causa de mi falta de reacción rápida…- sus palabras eran duras para sí misma.

-Emiya- trato de negociar Tsuyu o Kendo por tal vuelta al asunto, el resto de la clase combinada se miraron entre horrorizados (B) o exasperados (A) por la constante carga que se empeñaba a poner en sus hombros en cuanto a responsabilidades.

Levanto el rostro sin motivación alguna en sus ojos profundos dando un barrido que encogió a los poco acostumbrados por tal profundidad -Agradezco su bienvenida- expuso sin vacilar.

-Vaya que eres muy rígida contigo… eh Emiya- Tetsutetsu alardeo pasando su mano por la nuca -pero bueno… es muy masculino de tu parte- dio un pulgar arriba aunque algunos le dijeron "es mujer" que ignoro -prometemos que no seremos un estorbo-

Parecía que la llama de la motivación estaba en todos esos ojos, Kiritsugu solo lo aprecio con sus años pero podía ver potencial… había un héroe esperando en ese grupo como lo había en su clase.

Por otra parte… fue un comentario que voló a oídos agudos de Bakugo, quizás de manera deliberada con malas intenciones obligándolo a mirar de reojo a los alumnos de estudios generales pasando de largo oscuramente "engreídos" "basura villana" "estaremos seguros con alguien como ella aquí" de alguna manera Emiya había hecho su camino al lado… reteniéndolo del hombro.

Aunque no lo aparentaba, Kiritsugu estaba más que atenta a estas hostilidades… era rencor de niños, envidias mal dirigidas y no podía hacer nada más que observar… observar como esta sociedad a la que le está dando la oportunidad alentaba a sus héroes pero olvidaban al resto.

Algunos se percataron de esa cercanía y como Kacchan se apartó de un tirón esa mano morena con un gruñido misterioso e inentendible… pasando de largo la atmosfera fuera de este intercambio entre clases heroicas.

-Oh si es ella- una voz entusiasta llego del fondo del pasillo con la mano extendida -EMIYA- Nejire Hado se acercaba para tomar esas manos como si se conocieran de tiempo-eres tu… no le creía Mirio cuando me dijo en la mañana, en verdad ese chico se mete en problemas muy seguido… aunque es raro, pero bueno él se lo merece…- se acercó invadiendo su espacio -dime de tu quirk… tiene debilidades… si lo usas indeterminado tiempo te cansas- balbuceo largamente mientras Midoriya estaba más que atento a las respuestas.

-Llegaremos tarde a clase- Ilda interrumpió cualquier intención de alargar su estancia en la entrada por parte de sus senpais (podía ver a Tamaki Amajiki viendo directamente a la pared en el fondo donde algunos del B le daban miradas extrañas).

La clase B se despidió cargando a Monoma como peso muerto, Hado parecía dispuesto a seguirlos con preguntas siendo lanzadas a quemarropa en dirección a Emiya hasta que Amajiki le hablo para que la dejara en paz -NOS VEREMOS EN EL ALMUERZO- amenazo la mayor a lo que el antes guardián dio un gesto confundido cuando Bakugo respondió -YA ESTA OCUPADO-

Emiya estaba de regreso con todo y el alboroto estudiantil que significaba.

XXXXX

Aisawa reposaba en el área asignada en la sala de maestros delante de su monitor, apretó sus ojos para descansarlos al ponerse de pie con un grato suspiro al estirar sus huesos… no sin hacer una mueca del dolor recordándole no hacer movimientos bruscos.

- _Jodida bestia de alaya-_ pensó de muy mal humor al palparse su pecho, había preferido no ir con recovery girl que seguro le cuestionaría la marca de una palma en colores morados.

Se removió el cabello en incomodidad para bostezar como un gato, busco a tientas en el entorno regresando una mueca en blanco cuando Hizashi le dio un pulgar energético hacia arriba.

-Ey Aisawa- la voz amortiguada de Snipe le saco de sus vagos pensamientos.

Shota respondiendo al llamado dirigió su atención a su compañero docente, evito mirar mucho tiempo la ligera cojera que tenía en su lado derecho que según escucho, era un daño permanente resultado del enfrentamiento con el públicamente conocido assasin en el hospital de kamino.

No era una grata noticia para sus colegas en general que su amigo, Snipe tuviera que retirarse forzadamente de su oficio de héroe… otro más en menos de un mes (recordando a los pussycats con su integrante secuestrada y a Gran torino).

-Buen día Snipe- saludo sabiendo que su nombre de civil estaba fuera de su comodidad, el hombre vaquero se instaló a unos pasos casi dudoso a lo que le arqueo una ceja.

Un suspiro por parte del profesional temático del oeste casi incomodo por lo que fuera a preguntar-supe que Emiya está de regreso- indico con una confianza casi forzada, algunos de los otros docentes voltearon curiosos.

-Metete en tus asuntos- espeto enojado Aisawa a lo que Midnight chasqueo los dientes y Present Mic hizo una mueca pero obedeciendo -Regreso durante la noche- contesto con el mismo interés de un muerto.

-Fui uno de los tantos que no pudieron verla- apenado Snipe agrego casi burlándose, pero no era del todo la verdad… estar hospitalizado y recuperarse para estar en condiciones de enseñar fueron las principales razones.

Aisawa lo sabía por lo cual afirmo secamente -no te preocupes, está bien- trato de guiar la plática a rumbos más cómodos.

-La verdad quería ir a saludarla, pero no creo que sea lo indicado- soltó un suspiro algo dudoso el vaquero -por lo que escuche… seguro se culpara de mi condición- hizo un ademan con su mano a su pierna dañada por lo que fueran esas balas.

Shota no podía contradecirlo, recordar las palabras de su estudiante era una predicción que en efecto lo haría -estoy seguro lo sabe- indico secamente, quizás era una habilidad… pero esa niña parecía estar muy informada de cada suceso importante en el entorno ya sea que la involucre… o no.

-Tu niña es muy problemática- se burló el vaquero, aunque tenía la sensación que era muy amable (cuando convivieron durante el festival deportivo).

-Estoy seguro que esa hija problemática un día me matara de un ataque al corazón- espeto muy severamente Shota.

-Exagerado- agrego amablemente Present Mic al escaparse antes de una reprimenda de su amigo.

-Los niños son muy discretos- Snipe cambio el tema, comenzando a caminar al exterior dispuestos a acompañarse en sus respectivas aulas -nadie parece señalar abiertamente mi condición-

Aisawa no indico nada, pero los rumores rondaban en los pasillos y aun entre colegas era un tema recurrente -ellos son cuidadosos- acepto al ver cada desplante en su pasillo de estudiantes que evitaban verlo mucho tiempo.

-Trate de sofocar la prensa pero solo no se puede- el vaquero exhibió con un suspiro.

Eraserhead había escuchado la nota unos días atrás, al parecer su colega se había esforzado por pasar desapercibido… pero un héroe retirado en pleno apogeo era algo que señalar, más al ser el motivante misterioso del assasin.

-Quizás sea lastima… terminar así tan repentinamente- Snipe ahogo un largo suspiro con el dolor de la retirada -la verdad, esto es algo a lo que estamos expuestos en nuestro oficio- se encogió de hombros nada arrepentido.

Shota no podía contradecirlo siendo algo recurrente en el oficio de héroe, no evito darle un vistazo de reojo a Snipe… en comparación con Sir Nighteye, Gran Torino y hasta el detective Tsukauchi (sin contar a los niños) había sido el más afectado a pesar del desastre en el edificio del hospital que alentaba un escenario peor.

Aunque ahora que lo meditaba también desconocía la versión de Snipe sobre tal evento, cualquiera que trate de sacar dicho tema en la sala de maestros es desviado con gracia por el vaquero… por lo que se enteró, enfrentarse a una bestia de alaya no era sencillo para la mente… por lo cual y lo que el mismo presencio durante la noche… solo vieron el borde de sus capacidades.

Otra bestia de alaya peor que la del hospital de kamino… tan involucrados como se pudieran.

Aisawa miro a su compañero ajustándose el sombrero vaquero -lo lamento tanto- fue su primera palabra sincera desde que supo la noticia, mirada cansada pero sobretodo… que ese compañero cargaba el mínimo de las consecuencias a lo que en verdad se estaban enfrentando.

Chasqueando los dientes -no lo lamentes- indico jovialmente -pero bueno me saludas a tu clase- indico cuando llegaron a un pasillo donde sus caminos se separaban -en verdad que este grupo en especial ha llegado muy en el fondo de ti… ¿eh?-

-Que quieres decir- ofendido Aisawa contradijo algo que era muy consciente al no haber expulsado a nadie desde que iniciaron el periodo a comparación de otras malas clases lleno de estudiantes que según su juicio… no merecían estar ahí -solo veo potencial-

Una burla por parte del vaquero, eran rumores que Present Mic alentaba junto con Midnight en la sala de profesores cuando ese hombre no estaba… ver el entusiasmo, esos niños dando lo mejor y enfrentando lo peor -yo digo lo que veo… Aisawa- se encogió de hombros.

Chasqueo los dientes en una risa apagada escondida debajo de su bufanda -Pienso pedirle a All Might que me invite un trago ¿te unes?- pregunto de manera instantánea arrepintiéndose cuando su colega se congelo… si podía adivinar, debajo de esa mascara dos cejas estaban alzadas.

-¿Me estas invitando?- pregunto el vaquero en un tono escéptico casi esperando el fin del mundo entrando al campus -el antisocial del príncipe durmiente…-

-Maldito Hizashi- espeto Shota al ver como divulgaron los apodos de la secundaria a ese rubio que mataría cuando tuviera la oportunidad (un maestro de inglés tuvo un escalofrió mientras ingresaba al aula).

-Está bien… solo envíame la ubicación- Snipe índico con energía recargada interrumpiendo las maldiciones del hombre despeinado.

Aisawa suspiro -bien- fue lo único que dijo al dar la vuelta para dirigirse a su aula… a Tashinori no le molestaría que fueran más personas a esa reunión, sería menos incómodo.

Hablaría con Sir Nighteye para vigilar a la clase en los dormitorios, de entre todas las opciones este hombre era quizás el único que aceptaría… quien pensaría que un complejo de Padre se desarrollara tan rápido… se burló.

XXXXX

Tashinori caminaba por los pasillos de la academia con la mano en los bolsillos de su pantalón de vestir, se detuvo a mirar por las ventanas el campus… uno que le recuerda a sus comienzos y motivaciones que lo llevaron a ser alguien significativo para esa sociedad.

¿Valió la pena? -por supuesto- se dijo con la misma convicción aun con los días que pasaron -ahora ¿Por qué no me siento tan entusiasmado?- bajo los hombros en derrota, el sabor amargo del enfrentamiento con esa bestia de alaya le hizo un pozo en el poco estomago que tiene.

Sin querer asociarse había terminado involucrado en asuntos con la misteriosa alumna que era Emiya, esto lo llevaron a cuestionarse su cordura -pero los héroes están donde no se les llama- espeto casi regañándose por dudarlo siquiera cuando como antiguo símbolo de paz… estaba ahí para quien lo necesite quiera o no.

Bajo los hombros derrotado, eso de hablar solo le empezaba a preocupar y aunque contaba con grandes amigos todos estaban ocupados en sus asuntos -aun gran Torino- este viejo tutor parecía ausente casi disfrutando su retirada.

-All Might- una voz sin pasión lo llamo para dirigir su atención al final del pasillo, con un saco de dormir amarillo debajo del brazo... Aisawa Shota se acercaba con la lentitud de traer el mundo encima… considerando las pocas horas de sueño, Tashinori ahora si comprendía el cansancio que reflejaba.

Ser abordado por Aisawa en horarios laborales no se lo esperaba, era un evento extraño pero que el apacible símbolo de paz esperaba expectante.

Ojos cansados lo enfocaron -¿el trago sigue en pie?- el tono era somnoliento.

-¿Eh?- All Might inquirió confundido, cuando las cejas de Shota comenzaron a fruncirse se obligó a recordar -por supuesto- chillo optimista a la promesa que había hecho cuando visitaron la casas de sus estudiantes.

-Bien- parecía satisfecho al dar la espalda -en mi auto- no era ni siquiera una pregunta considerada.

-Y los chicos- no evito cuestionar tan inquieto, su mente como docente estaba en priorizar a los chicos… aunque Emiya era capaz, todavía el amargo sabor de dejar menores sin supervisión estaba en contra de su moral.

-Nighteye vendrá- fue la respuesta dada de Shota al mirarlo por encima del hombro, dando una inclinación para marcharse.

Tashinori solo suspiro algo confundido de esto… no era de fiestas pero pareciera que hoy sería la diferencia.

XXXXX

Cuando Bakugo miro inquieto al sonar de la campana, como animal acorralado volteo donde su objetivo parecía arquearle la ceja… el aliento del salón se contuvo cuando se puso de pie, con las manos en los bolsillos y una postura arrogante casi intimidante.

-Hay que ir a comprar el almuerzo….- espeto nada amable el rubio, Kirishima negó siendo alguien que estaba fuera de esta reunión.

Emiya afirmo sin molestarse, moviéndose con gracia aun en ese uniforme femenino… como guardián era incomodo esto, pero prometía tener una larga conferencia con su "padre" al respecto de tomarse la libertad de cambiarle sus trajes por algo de ese tipo.

Caminaron entre los pasillos vividos de la academia, el dúo era intimidante uno al lado del otro con el eterno ceño fruncido de Bakugo y la neutralidad de Kiritsugu que muchos preferían desviar la mirada para no tentarlos.

Para la antigua guardián era extraño esta clase de respeto, los niños eran fáciles de lidiar cuando tenías tanta fama ya sea negativa o positiva de la prensa… no evito sin embargo sentirse nuevamente fuera de lugar.

Por su parte Bakugo no se guardaba los desplantes de muerte cuando sentía malas vibraciones en su dirección, después de todo tenía su propia fama dentro de la academia ¡y eso que no sabían que era el objetivo a reclutar de los villanos!

Llegaron a la cafetería tan abarrotada como siempre, haciendo la fila indicada e ignorando las llamadas de atención de Monoma y Nejire… tomaron sus órdenes con rapidez para alejarse a un lugar fuera.

Comieron el silencio en el suelo de la azotea en la sombra del cuarto de escaleras con el panorama tan amplio a su vista… después de todo el edificio era tan alto como para que cada sonido fuera amortiguado.

Katsuki era consciente del desplante de advertencia cuando Aisawa los vio pasar, la poca confianza en su temperamento le tenía sin cuidado… volteo a ver a su rival quien parecía estar por concluir en su alimentación.

-Porque mierda sigues salvándonos a tu costa- fue la pregunta ruda de su parte al ver como los contenedores que irían a la basura eran puesto al costado, a comparación de otros que reaccionarían ofendidos por su tono… ella simplemente volteo a arquearle la ceja como tratando de buscar una respuesta racional.

-Porque no lo haría- contradijo sin pasión.

Un moler de dientes -mira zorra, no sé qué te hace pensar así… pero de una vez te digo, no me agrada que me menosprecien- advirtió muy seriamente ofendido en su orgullo.

-No lo hago… Bakugo, por el contrario- Emiya miro fijamente esos ojos carmín -porque veo talento en sus futuros… porque los aprecio más de lo que debería- contesto con calma ante la tensión por sus palabras en la mente critica del salvaje.

-Lo dices como si tu no tuvieras un futuro- espeto toscamente concentrándose en solo una parte de lo dicho, sin recibir una respuesta llenándolo de incertidumbre -mira zorra, eres mi rival… como tal debes de estar ahí para patearte el trasero- amenazo sin nada de tacto señalándola groseramente -así que no me vengas con la mierda que no tienes futuro-

-Sería una fortuna si termino este año… Bakugo- admitió la peliblanca con facilidad congelando al agresivo chico -por lo cual no hay forma de cambiar mi pensar-

Se tensó un poco Katsuki percatándose que irían en una discusión sin salida, esa rival era terca en su mentalidad de mártir y podía predecir que por ese rumbo no obtendría respuestas claras ¿Qué le escondían? No podía más que pensar en los incidentes con esa asociación de alaya como las noticias lo han llamado.

No era una persona que anda por ahí ofreciendo su apoyo como Deku por lo cual no daría pie a ese punto cuando sabía a ciencia cierta… que reaccionaria a consecuencia si le dieran la oportunidad de ayudarla.

De regresarle todas esas veces que lo ha salvado.

-me jode tu menosprecio- dijo sin rodeos ojos centellantes en desprecio a la silenciosa morena-¿Por qué eres así?- cuestiono sin recibir respuesta alguna.

El silencio parecía extenderse, Bakugo se percató que hasta ahí llegarían en su plática… por lo cual hizo un gesto pellizcado por tal corte, pero era por otro asunto por lo cual la había traído -lo siento…- espeto bajando los ojos -lamento que terminaras en toda esa mierda por mi culpa-

Emiya negó y como lo ha estado haciendo desde que llego, se inclinó para abrir la boca en lo que sería otra nueva disculpa por su ineptitud… pero fue cubierta por la mano de Bakugo que le saco un gesto de reprimenda muda.

-No voy a quitar mi mano… Emiya- le llamo por su nombre ojos estrictos como nunca antes -como dije… me jode tu menosprecio… me encabrona que el propio Deku esté dispuesto a tratar con tu carga… hasta que ese idiota de Todoroki o Kirishima esté esperando serte de apoyo… para que sean echados un lado por tu personalidad- dio un brillo de madurez por encima del salvajismo común.

Un silencio extenso mientras Bakugo estaba lejos de soltar a su compañera, por el contrario más dispuesto a dejar salir toda esa ira reprimida -joder contigo Emiya… desde que te vi te señale como mi rival… por lo cual, no acepto que estés humillándote ante todo ese montón de basura- no solo se refería al dogeza antes del examen sino a la situación con la clase B.

Miro muy decidido -así que guárdate tus disculpas porque aquí el único que se disculpara soy yo- se acercó casi gruñéndole en el rostro quitando esa mano infractora para retroceder satisfecho.

Emiya miro severamente al niño quien se puso de pie dándole un gesto venenoso para marcharse a pisotones, concluyendo así una reunión más pacífica de lo que cualquiera haya esperado.

Para el counter guardian era extraño pero divertido.

XXXXX

Togata fregaba los pisos de la sala común con un entusiasmo desmedido, se acercó al azulejo para sacar la lengua y detallar con el dedo lo brillante que estaba… se levantó de rodillas limpiándose el sudor completamente satisfecho… miro el entorno, los sillones volcados las alfombras en las orillas y pudo decir que debía acomodar esto antes de que los estudiantes llegaran.

-Creo que es demasiado- una voz cansada vino desde la puerta, Aisawa dio un desplante general para caer al estudiante de rodillas.

-ERASERHEAD BIENVENIDO- Togata saludo tan energético al ponerse de pie en un brinco aunque casi resbalando en el proceso, cayendo con gracia para sonreir brillante a un austero profesional.

Eraserhead ignoro las payasadas de ese niño para volver a dar una mirada al entorno, muebles movidos y pisos hasta el punto de reflejarse, aun cuando se lo dijo a los anteriores castigados tal nivel hecho por alguien que esta falsamente detenido era excesivo -hubiera bastado con que recogieras la basura-

-Bakugo y Midoriya lo hicieron en un nivel respetable- Todoroki se asomaba desde la cocina sin mover algún musculo de su tieso rostro.

-¿Lo convirtieron en una competencia?- el tono desgastado solo tuvo un pico de impresión del docente borrador, incrédulo por las miradas cómplices entre ese dúo de estudiantes tan distintos en personalidades.

-Por supuesto ¡Plus ultra!- Mirio acomodaba todo con rapidez aunque estuvo por accidentarse y casi romper la nueva pantalla que le causo un semi infarto al docente.

-Llego temprano profesor- Todoroki ya estaba enfrente secándose las manos con una toalla, al parecer había estado lavando la cocina.

Aisawa lo miro largamente -sí, saldré… pero vendrá alguien a vigilarlos- aviso en total advertencia.

-Genial Eraserhead- alabo Togata al ponerse justo enfrente -como un héroe inspirador que eres-

¿Cómo corregirlo que saldrá a beber? No tenía el corazón para desilusionarlo aunque no fuera su estudiante.

XXXXX

Hombros caídos de Midoriya, había sido rudo enterarse que Gran Torino se había retirado ¿Por qué los noticieros no dijeron nada? Bueno al parecer al tener motivos de jubilación no atrajo ninguna atención de los medios por divulgarlo a nivel nacional.

Había ido a buscar a All Might cuando Torino le sugirió que usara a su otro mentor para que le ayudara con los contactos, luego estaba la opción de pedirle su apoyo para entrar a la agencia heroica de Sir Nighteye (quien era un gran símbolo de seguir desde el examen práctico antes del verano y que decir de que había adoptado a su compañera).

Pero All Might no estaba por recomendarlo… ¿tenían una discusión? No aparentaban por más que trataba de analizar las pocas interacciones que ha sido testigo, quizás rígidos pero nada anormal.

Tenía pensado abordar a Emiya de regreso, siendo su hija y también fue su practicante (esto último se enteró por el retirado símbolo de paz) pero había sido secuestrada por dos de los tres grandes de la academia.

Suspiro al atravesar el umbral de los dormitorios, a sus espaldas estaba Ilda y Uraraka pensativos en sus propios deberes… entonces Deku se percató que se reflejaba en el piso, el olor a limpio lo golpeo de lleno junto con el jadeo de sus compañeros.

Levanto la cabeza para ser recibido por una pulcra sala común, su mandíbula cayó ante el escenario que opacaba sus propios esfuerzos cuando fue su castigo… pudo ver que el propio Bakugo estaba en medio de la sala con un gesto de total fastidio al haber "perdido" de alguna manera.

-ESTUPIDO DEKU… PUDIMOS HABERLO HECHO MEJOR- espeto el rubio quien había estado muy serio después del almuerzo, señalándolo ahora con su misma intensidad mordaz.

Levanto las manos en defensa cuando su amigo de infancia dio pisotones a su dirección -yo… esto… creo que si pudimos haberlo hecho- atino a decir algo acobardado, aunque ya no estuvieran las asperezas como antes… los viejos hábitos tardan en morir.

Mirada mordaz -donde esta Emiya- espeto buscando detrás de ellos casi esperando que apareciera porque la menciono.

-¿Desde cuándo le hablas por su nombre?- Uraraka no evito señalar con una ceja arqueada en impresión.

El rubio solo volteo los ojos -no importa- lanzo sin interés para dar la espalda -ahora… entren de una vez, esto se ensuciara con el polvo de afuera- puntualizo con un comentario de "mataría porque ensuciaran" mal disimulado.

Midoriya en reflejo iba a obedecer, entonces alguien se instaló en el umbral… había visto al hombre en escasas ocasiones, pero tan cercas con esa mirada intensa le hizo encogerse…. Sir Nighteye estaba en los dormitorios.

Era interesante como alguien que buscarías para realizar el internado llegaba literalmente a las puertas de tu casa… al parecer a tomar el lugar del profesor Aisawa en custodiarlos.

XXXXX

Era entrada la noche cuando el espíritu del counter guardian tomo el control de sus capacidades, parado en medio de un desastre sangriento en lo que pudo decir era un almacén abandonado… muchas de sus lanzas, espadas desaparecían entre escarcha al saltar algunas extremidades ya acostumbrado a estos escenarios.

Tenía alguna de sus propias heridas curándose mientras caminaba pisando alguna mascara que crujió bajo su peso.

Reconoció a los objetivos secundarios eliminados como testigos de la singularidad que representaba Emiya Kiritsugu, aunque no mostrara nada en su gesto neutral andando en el sendero sangriento.

Archer era feliz de saber que eran villanos y no héroes o estudiantes los que le regresaban las miradas vacías de una muerte brutal…. Fue el control de Alaya que había estado evitando que se desato en esto, agradecido a la suerte que se enfocara en los más próximos.

Sabia en su poca consciencia lucida durante su fase de "maquina" que Shigaraki y Chisaki habían sido los únicos en escapar de su "limpieza" dejando a sus aliados a su merced.

Fue una coincidencia interrumpir una lucha entre facciones de villanos… irónico saber que esos dos líderes fueron lo suficientemente inteligentes para unirse con la intención de salir vivos.

-Pero nadie escapa de una bestia de alaya- inquirió al mirar por encima de su hombro, las luces de las patrullas estaban reflejándose en las ventanas altas de ese almacén.

Enfoco el techo polvoriento nada molesto cuando el olor a sangre empezaba a impregnar el aire, los sonidos de los policías bajando de sus patrullas en un intento de acorralarlo… pero ahora su mente fija en su objetivo.

Obedecería a Alaya de manera consciente, cazar a esos sobrevivientes le distraería de sus verdaderos objetivos lo suficiente para que le diera un descanso a Kiritsugu.

Como un hijo a su padre, estaba dispuesto a ayudarlo lo más que se pudiera aunque no evitaría la confrontación… o algún suceso en el que se mancharía las manos por alguna de esas personas preciosas para su padre.

Con ese último pensamiento desapareció entre escarcha dorada, no sin antes asegurarse de ser visible para los testigos… algo necesario si quería dar el mensaje… señalarlo como un cómplice del assasin de la lucha en aquel hospital y también… dejar en claro que no tenía preferencia por ninguno de los bandos, ya sea villanos o asesinos los mataría.

Escondiendo el hecho que lo hacía al estar involucrados con Emiya Kiritsugu.

XXXXX

En un bar un ambiente amistoso entre docentes se llevaba a cabo, All Might al ser el único sin poder beber era agraciado de las payasadas de los más lúcidos… ¿Cómo termino en medio de una fiesta cuando solo invito a Aisawa? Al parecer el rumor se dispersó y ahora estaba en ese punto… borrachos compartiendo tiempo de convivencia.

En los dormitorios Sir Nighteye ponía a prueba a Midoriya cuando le pidió un internado mientras Emiya hacía lo propio con Todoroki, Kirishima y de alguna manera Bakugo…. El resto de la clase solo pudo pensar que tanto padre como hija eran demonios por lo estricto que estaban manejando el asunto en los jardines del dormitorio.

Togata se marchaba a sus propios dormitorios siendo abordado por Nejire y Tamaki contando su propia experiencia con Emiya después de secuestrarla un rato.

Tanta paz para alguien que no lo merece.

XXXXX

Neah20 fuera…

Overhoul termino siendo objetivo al estar en el lugar y momento incorrecto, porque el verdadero objetivo entre los villanos es Shigaraki.

Shirou estaba negando sus obligaciones a favor de su poca autonomia, agradecido de perder el control contra villanos y enfocarse en cazarlos para distraerse.

Se acaban las integraciones de Emiya y en el proximo el enfoque social sobre esta masacre a los villanos.


	43. Chapter 43

Guardián 43

Los sábados es un día esperado para todos en cuanto a la conclusión de una semana laboral, cuando Bakugo pensó en tal revelación universal solo pudo atinar a quejarse como si el alma se le saliera del cuerpo para voltearse de costado en su cama… ahora tan incómoda como el suelo con clavos.

Cada musculo gritaba en protesta, un susurro alentador en su subconsciente de dormirse otro rato y hasta las ganas de solo quedarse ahí viendo el techo indefinido tiempo, pero no se haría mejor héroe de esa manera… no alcanzaría a su mayor rival, Emiya… ¿Cómo podría siquiera pensar en dejar a Deku atrás?

Se sentó con una mueca mostrando su camisa sin mangas, las sabanas de colores del símbolo de paz cubriendo su regazo… despeino su cabello, lanzo un largo bostezo y se limpió los ojos.

Para Katsuki fue educativa la forma en que le dieron una paliza la noche anterior, gruño por lo bajo ante tal recuerdo… no solo estaba lejos en reflejos, también en velocidad y fuerza… ¿era por el jodido quirk "timer alter"?

Pero también estaba la disciplina, Kiritsugu mostro sus dotes como maestro que no aceptaría abiertamente por orgullo… aun varios entre sus compañeros alegaron abiertamente esta nueva faceta que se mostraba ante ellos (siendo Midoriya o Torodoki la excepción evidente).

Ahora conviviendo en los dormitorios, podían aprender tanto de Emiya… como pudieron haberlo logrado durante el campamento de verano.

El modo de corregirlos, la paciencia y la facilidad de palabras cuando se instaló enfrente de ellos… aceptando fácilmente a Bakugo aunque alegara "el jodido patio es libre" en defensa.

Ofreció sus tutorías para quien gustara en un aire pasivo (pudieron notar un ligero… muy ligero gesto petulante de Sir Nighteye aunque nadie replico nada).

Lo que empezó en una práctica aislada alentada por el tutor provisional en ausencia de Aisawa de alguna manera se transformó en una exhibición para todos en la clase… arrastrando sillas a los costados del jardín, algunos el descaro de pasar palomitas…. Pero el interés ahí estaba, mas con la integración en toda la regla de la más distante entre ellos.

Bakugo chasqueo los dientes dando una sonrisa para sí mismo de total satisfacción maliciosa al recordar la cara de horror de Kaminari, Mineta y Sero que cometieron el error de burlarse del sufrimiento ajeno entonces Emiya los fulmino solemne con la mirada ordenándoles secamente en todo su poderío que ingresaran a las practicas.

Sir Nighteye respaldaba las decisiones de Emiya al asignar un castigo al trio burlón, era imposible ir en contra de los deseos de su compañera… con apoyo menos, por lo cual Ilda aprovecho para sugerir "aprendan la lección" tan airadamente.

Sentado en su cama, Bakugo sabía que cualquiera que lo mirara podía decir que era un idiota planeando alguna fechoría por esas carcajadas de solo pensar… que ese trio de idiotas… no se podría levantar de sus camas por los diversos dolores musculares.

En conclusión:

-La zorra era una despiadada entrenadora, muy capacitada y paciente ¿de dónde jodidos obtuvo tal experiencia?

Luego estaba su plática el día anterior, una mierda si permitía a la zorra abandonar la academia sin patearle el trasero como rival… apretó las mantas sintiendo la ignorancia ¿Qué tanto sabia de ella? Eran solo rumores en el internet ¿verdad? Su padre, el assasin ¿la mataría antes de que terminara el año? Porque la estúpida zorra no era más optimista.

Para Bakugo quien seguía en su cama en una postura descuidada, ojos carmesí tan ausentes en la reflexión que de alguna manera le aterraba.

¿Eran incapaces de lograr que esa Zorra los deje de subestimar? Apretó los puños ante una de tantas preguntas que azotaban su joven mente, como compañeros de clases y no cualquier clase… la heroica… permitir que uno de los suyos les sea arrebatado.

Dejarlo sin un rival más a superar.

Amargo sabor de saberse tan impotentes, como en el USJ, el campamento, Kamino o hasta el jodido hospital… casi murió por ellos… y ellos no podían regresarle el favor.

Volteo los ojos ¿Qué era una jodida marica para estar pensando? Él era alguien de acción por lo cual tirando las cobijas mostrando sus pijamas de all might… se puso de pie casi orgulloso e ignorando las protestas de sus músculos por el movimiento -sobre mi cadáver- aseguro airado.

Porque el aspiraba al número uno, aunque no tuviera la misma convicción inocente de Deku de ser su amigo… se aseguraría que en ese futuro donde el brillaría, tendría un rival al cual señalar abiertamente y derrumbar… una Emiya que lo reconociera era una proyección futura muy prometedora en la mente salvaje de Bakugo.

-Te derrotare zorra- se prometió a la nada, aun cuando una parte del subconsciente le advirtiera que en verdad no sabía los problemas que traían las acciones caóticas de Emiya.

Su habitación era ordenada a pesar de su personalidad, figuras de all might salpicadas en las repisas con un limpio escritorio… austero y cómodo a su manera, satisfecho quiso estirarse pero no pudo -jodido dolor-airado comento al dar pisotones al baño.

El agua fría hizo lo suyo, más despierto menos reflexivo.

Levanto su rostro al espejo dando un desplante en blanco con una vena creciente de irritación ante las ligeras contusiones tan visibles -soy una mierda- replico con un suspiro contenido para chasquear los dientes.

Era sábado por lo cual portaría esta misma ropa, solo sus pantalones con pequeños all might fueron remplazados por unos negros abrió la puerta mirando a las de sus compañeros… quizás Kirishima estaba en las mismas condiciones, por lo cual se fue directo al ascensor.

Era temprano por lo cual la sala lo recibió en silencio o eso esperaba, siendo sábado y todo… pero se detuvo en seco ante la imagen instalada en la sala con su traje formal aunque sin el saco y gesto imperturbable levantando sus dorados ojos detrás de las gafas al detectar su presencia -Buen día, Joven Bakugo- su tono era tan aterrador o calmado.

-Buen día, Sir Nighteye- espeto obligándose a ser educado, aunque los picos de su voz no ayudaban en nada.

La contemplación del profesional bebiendo algo parecido a café, parecía analizarle hasta lo más profundo de su alma con esos ojos tan pesados -Kiritsugu está por bajar, fue a cambiar su ropa de practica a una decente-

Seguro espetaría algo grosero como "no me importa o a la mierda con la zorra" pero respetaba a ese hombre cuyo temperamento fue fugazmente conocido-oh- dijo torpemente no confiando en su lengua.

No evito un gesto fiero de saber que su rival se había levantado temprano a practicar, molió un poco los dientes para amonestar a sus jodidos músculos por no resistir.

Sir Nighteye no aparentaba lo divertido de ver lo amargo de ese rostro adolescente, tan claro el sentido de competitividad a su hija -sabes, joven Bakugo… ya que Midoriya esta tan interesado en realizar su internado en mi agencia de héroes… y Kiritsugu obligada a realizarlos en algún departamento de policía… estoy pensando en reclutar a alguien más- añadió de la nada.

Parado torpemente con un gesto confundido -¿Qué?- frunció el ceño meditando las insinuaciones -no tengo licencia provisional- espeto muy groseramente aunque tratando de ser civilizado.

La presencia del adulto era sofocante, bajo la taza humeante casi reflexivo en dirección al rubio -pero en abril lo conseguirás ¿no?-

-POR SUPUESTO- golpeo la barra encogiéndose por la mirada de reprimenda, era un tipo de austeridad diferente a Beast Jeanist… casi hostil que si lo achicaba, pero tercamente mantuvo la postura y el rostro grave.

-Entonces piénsalo, sin embargo soy una persona exigente… aún más que mi hija- amenazo abiertamente con el rostro mortal, parecía crecer en presencia pero el explosivo era rebelde por naturaleza -tampoco perdono actos imprudentes y me enfoco en mejorar a mis colaboradores- continuo solemne.

Una sonrisa airada con ojos chispeantes en la emoción del reto, no era alguien fácil y aunque el héroe Beast Jeanist trato vanamente de reformarlo… este sujeto demostraba un tipo diferente de promesas -Diablos, no me importa viejo…-

La taza se cuarteo bajo el agarre de su mano interrumpiéndolo en su apasionado discurso-No soy viejo- se ajustó las gafas tan irritado en la ofensa, Sir estaba muy seguro que no era un anciano… quizás un adulto de mediana edad… pero nunca un viejo.

Bakugo titubeo pero bufo para recomponerse -Pero acepto- su tono era feroz con una sonrisa gallarda ante la perspectiva, estar bajo formación del secuaz de All Might, aunque tuviera la desventaja de compartir tiempo con Deku… cuando tuviera su licencia… los alcanzaría y arrebataría toda debilidad de su persona.

Sir oculto una sonrisa con un gesto severo, dejando su bebida ante la debilidad del recipiente -Sin embargo, yo tengo una filosofía….- se puso de pie recargándose en la barra para alzarse por encima del rubio logrando la atmosfera que deseaba acentuado por la grave diferencia de estatura -una sociedad sin humor y espíritu no tiene futuro- su mirada era fría y penetrante.

Bakugo siendo expresivo fruncio el ceño con soberbia el pico confundido alzándose preocupante en su interior, esa aura amenazaba con aplastarlo y podía leer la amenaza velada de "falla y todo lo ofrecido será retirado".

Entonces recordó que parte de la prueba del día anterior de este hombre a Deku fue en privado, causando un misterio que el estúpido pecoso no explico cuando se le cuestionó.

El ascensor se escuchó en ese momento al igual que el vibrar del celular de Sir Nighteye desviando el enfoque, el adulto miro la pantalla con un gesto grave en una lectura rápida para acabar con un aire incrédulo hasta el punto de retroceder.

-Sucedió durante la noche- la voz impasible de Emiya resonó interrumpiendo el silencio, Bakugo frunció el ceño confundido ante la repentina aparición de la zorra.

La morena portaba ropa de vestir oscura con un chaleco dejando ver en algo sus curvas, un moño mal amarrado en su cuello… "era esta su ropa cotidiana" no evito preguntar Bakugo mentalmente, pero por el momento no era su prioridad.

Sir Nighteye rodeo la mesa -Es seguro el informe- cuestiono en acento difícil al instalarse enfrente de su hija -¿no hay interferencias?- agrego con la mano en los bolsillos con una postura algo encorvada pero tan profesional como todo en ese héroe.

Mirándose directamente a los ojos, la morena negó -El reporte es verídico- explico oscuramente la peliblanca agitando su cabello ligeramente.

Apretando los labios Sir miro su teléfono para realizar una llamada corta concluyendo con un "espera, te regreso la llamada" para volver su atención a su hija -¿Está confirmado?- se escuchaba su renuencia.

-Por supuesto, llegó el reporte policiaco durante la madrugada pero testigos describen su aspecto - su voz tampoco vacilo cuando Emiya miro levemente al rubio explosivo en silencio.

Bakugo miro de un lado a otro, el hambre olvidado para tratar de entender ¿Qué diablos estaban hablando? Esos dos comparten trabajo ¿no era Emiya incapaz de realizar seguimientos por su condición ante la ley? No sabía la respuesta pero Sir Nighteye estaba confiando en lo que le decía como iguales.

No evito el pico de discordia al percatarse, nuevamente que eran tratados diferente.

-Esto es tanta información, creo que está haciendo esto intencional- Kiritsugu miro impasible a los ojos de su tutor o padre, casi dando un reporte que no se molestó en decir de donde obtuvo tanta información tan rápido.

Sir tenía la mirada aguda, sus lentes oscureciendo su rostro -¿Hay sobrevivientes?- intrigado cuestiono, sabiendo lo bien versada que es su hija en asuntos de investigación… no sería raro que le contestara.

Se sentía estúpido estar ahí escuchando, sobre todo cuando no sabes de qué hablan… pero Bakugo estaba lejos de moverse de su lugar.

-Las cabezas líderes junto con afortunados lacayos que no estuvieron en el lugar -Emiya informo secamente.

-¿Por suerte?- el adulto peliverde se ajustó sus anteojos.

-No creo en la suerte, Sir- la adolescente replico sacando su teléfono para mostrar una imagen borrosa que Bakugo no alcanzo a ver -él es demasiado sigiloso para permitir tal fallo… es intencional- volvió a repetir al tomar su móvil para guardarlo -está dando un mensaje desvergonzadamente y la sociedad lo va a tomar- predijo.

-En serio que son bastante drásticos- Sir se quitó los anteojos para masajearse el puente de la nariz -asumo el mensaje que expresa-

Emiya bajo la mirada indecisa en ese gesto inmutable ahora tan leíble para los presentes -Yo…-

-Tu seguirás aquí, Kiritsugu… yo iré a ver que averiguo- lanzo un suspiro para mirar su teléfono -me asegurare que venga alguien a remplazarme- maldijo a un Aisawa con cruda en el último piso.

-Tashinori- sugirió Emiya pero su padre le dio un desplante de "no le hablare" tan firme en su actitud infantil -quizás Enji- un gesto pensativo -aunque Shouto no le agradara-

Bakugo frunció el ceño -que jodidos está pasando- espeto después de ser dejado de lado como si no existiera, la furia empañando su gesto ante las miradas aburridas de ese dúo de neutrales.

-Puedes verlo por ti mismo… están iniciando los noticieros- sugirió Emiya a la sala.

-Que quieres decir zorra- el explosivo evito mostrar el brinco cuando "el padre" le dio un gesto de muerte, era tarde para corregirse.

-Niño, no le hables asi- regaño con un tono despiadado, Emiya le tomo el brazo haciendo una negativa.

Bakugo entrecerró sus ojos irritado de ser "salvado" otra vez por esa zorra, pero se volteo para ir por su desayuno que preparo rápidamente… sabía que era observado pero no le importo, no estaba obedeciendo cuando se instaló enfrente del televisor para comer… tampoco cuando paso unos minutos buscando en el noticiero lo que sea que estuviera pasando.

Hasta que se detuvo de golpe cuando vio una imagen con diferentes titulares arrebatándole el aliento.

" _Golpe a la liga de villanos y los ocho preceptos de la muerte por la organización de Alaya"_

" _masacre entre villanos"_

" _Un nuevo assasin"_

" _Tendrá relación a la obsesión del joven líder de la liga de villanos con la joven Emiya como motivo de tal masacre"_

Bakugo paso indeterminado tiempo examinando el televisor que olvido por completo el entorno, no cuando la imagen de un hombre de buen aspecto le regresaba la mirada en una fotografía tan clara en el noticiero… ese hombre… se parecía tanto a su compañera.

XXXXX

Al final de la mañana la noticia ya corría entre los estudiantes de la academia en general en un mar de incertidumbre en cuanto a lealtades o lo peligroso que sería mantener a la estudiante de primer año entre ellos si era verdad que fue por ella que la persecución a los villanos se inició.

Cuando Togata Mirio llego al medio día, se mantuvo firme en sacar dichas ideas y parecía muy convencido de ir predicando lo equivocado que estaba relacionar esa matanza con Emiya (por muy verdadera que fuera) por toda la academia aunque la afectada sugiriera que lo abandonara.

Era muy tarde para corregir algo que ya estaban dando por sentado públicamente.

Algunos miembros de la clase aguardaban en silencio suspirando inciertos por este nuevo golpe a la sociedad, algunos ya asumían que la "asociación de Alaya" no cazaba solo a héroes sino también a villanos con desconocidos motivos (aunque los rumores apuntan que es en relación a la hija de uno de sus integrantes (Emiya))

Midoriya no dejaba de ver el televisor tomando nota junto a Todoroki y Kirishima siéndolos últimos en levantarse por cuestiones dolorosas… la información cayó como balde de agua fría.

La comentarista en el noticiero mostraba imágenes de los ahora fallecidos _"Himiko Toga, Jin Bubaigawara (Twice), Kenji Hikiishi (magne) y Atsuhiro Sako (Mr Compress)"_ su voz era suave pero los estudiantes solo tragaron grueso.

Algunos podían decirse que los reconocieron del campamento de verano -en verdad da algo de miedo… ribbit- apunto Asui parada detrás del sillón donde se miraba el televisor sin ser vista por los concentrados chicos.

Aoyama afirmo junto con Ojiro siendo los que se levantaron después de Bakugo, ya habían escuchado la noticia muchas veces de diferentes televisoras al ser un suceso sin precedentes.

" _Mientras que cuatro desconocidos fueron señalados como parte de la organización criminal del joven Yakuza Chisaki o Overhoul apodado los ocho preceptos_ " la comentarista ahora mostraba una foto del joven líder.

Kaminari y Sero estaban en las mesas del comedor, con sus manos extendidas en la amplia madera sus rasgos eran dolor muscular… pero escuchando con atención el televisor, al parecer en alto volumen ya que era de interés de toda la clase.

" _Se especulaba que estaban en una reunión entre villanos cuando fueron abordados por la figura desconocida en la foto_ …" la comentarista mostro a un anónimo hombre con pulcro cabello blanco, tez morena, ojos dorados y de buen ver (las chicas).

Midoriya no evito contener el aliento al igual que Kirishima y Todoroki por el asombroso parecido con su compañera, quizás era muy precipitado apuntarla pero no fue difícil concluir como en los noticieros que tenían algo que ver.

Aunque Shouto estaba más tenso por esta nueva situación, sus ojos se volvieron pañosos y dejo de escuchar el entorno siendo que ese hombre que facilmente habia invadido los dormitorios o inmovilizado a tantos profesionales sin contar a los estudiantes.

Bakugo bufo desde su asiento en el comedor mientras Sato le servía pastel (sin que él lo pidiera), había escuchado la discusión de Sir Nighteye y Emiya para decir a ciencia cierta que la zorra sabía quién era el sujeto.

" _como verán, su aspecto apunta a que es miembro de la organización Alaya…. Además que hay testigos que afirman que él se autonombro como "bestia de alaya" un extraño término_ " la comentarista soltó un largo suspiro " _hay diferentes especulaciones desde que las autoridades nos revelaron el término "Alaya" pero aún no se confirma si dicha organización es algo nuevo"_ continuo.

-¿Quiénes fueron esos testigos?- incrédulo Shoji espeto al lado de Ojiro, aun la noticia no era muy bien tomada.

-Parece que lo encontraron saltando tejados cerca del área- agrego pensativa Uraraka desde su lugar.

-Probablemente un afortunado, estoy seguro ese tipo no dejo cabos sueltos al azar- el astuto presidente de clase agrego desde su posición, su postura era rígida y su mente tratando de encontrar alguna congruencia con su compañera.

-Un comentario muy oscuro, mi compañero- Tokoyami miro largamente a Ilda quien no le prestó atención al parecer reflexionando algo en su mente.

Los noticieros concluyeron en que no había nada mas de información, pasando a otros datos de interés como la retirada de héroes que han tenido en lo últimos meses… encabezado por el ahora profesor de tiempo completo All Might.

Un suspiro que no sabía que tenía -Como pudo… una alianza de villanos derrotada tan fácilmente- la voz temblorosa del pecoso al detener su escribir en aquel sofá, los dolores de las prácticas eran un recuerdo.

Cada miembro de esa clase que tuvo la desgracia de tener contacto directo o indirecto con los mencionados, no evitaron estar de acuerdo con el pecoso.

La puerta del jardín se escuchó abierta, Midoriya, Kirishima y Todoroki voltearon esperando ver a Emiya (siendo la única faltante en la sala común) pero ver el aspecto fornido de un Endeavour era algo para dar un doble vistazo por lo irreal.

-¡ENDEAVOUR!- el más expresivo… en este caso Deku… señalo brincando de su sillón bastante sorprendido de verlo en ese lugar con un aspecto civil (aunque la máscara de llamas comenzó a apagarse conforme ingreso al área).

-Silencio niño- regaño airadamente el rudo hombre, un desplante arrogante firme en medio de la sala con un aspecto austero, sin las llamas no le quitaba en nada lo amenazador aunque casual.

-¿Qué paso con el profesor Aisawa?- espeto muy secamente Shouto al pararse al lado de Midoriya quien balbuceaba nervioso disculpas, se calló cuando se dio cuenta del tinte hostil.

Koda dejo a su conejo al percatarse de vibraciones incomodas volando de hijo a padre por lo cual, sabiamente se puso de pie tratando de pasar desapercibido.

-él está fuera de servicio- otra voz ingreso al lado del héroe proclamado número 1 -por lo cual Sir pidió a Enji que nos cuidaran en su ausencia- contesto templada Emiya.

Ver a ambos uno al lado de otro con el aspecto pasivo/agresivo de Shouto al mayor en ese dúo, los más astutos se percataron que quizás, Kiritsugu se llevaba mejor con el padre de su compañero… era extraño

-Porque no le pidieron a All might- gruño por lo bajo Endeavour -soy una persona ocupada- alzo los brazos violentamente, irritado de dejar su agencia de héroes por hacerla de niñeras porque el idiota cuatro ojos (Sir) necesitaba un favor.

Emiya le lanzo un desplante frio que pudo obligar a todos a desviar la mirada -tu sabes porque Enji- entrecerró sus ojos, aunque la primera opción que sugirió fue el símbolo de paz… si llegara a presentarse un ataque, no sería muy confiable exponer a alguien en esas condiciones a una pelea.

Chasqueando los dientes Enji cruzo los brazos dominante -no me sermonees, niña- aseguro airado para voltear los ojos obstinado.

Kirishima se burló "es de hombres" referente a la manera en que sin temor le hablaba al temible Endeavour su amiga, mientras el prodigio del fuego y hielo no evito un brillo desconocido por la familiaridad entre esos dos… Midoriya solo miraba de un lado a otro pensando en sentarse nuevamente.

-shouto- llamo Enji toscamente-quisiera hablar contigo un momento- hizo señas para la puerta abierta del jardín.

-Yo no quiero hablar contigo-espeto Shouto con un ampliar de ojos de los que desconocían la historia de esos dos.

-Shouto, solo hazlo- Emiya alentó antes de que el violento padre lo hiciera menos amable.

-Kiritsugu- la traición en los ojos de Todoroki eran claro, pero su amiga ofreció un ligero (imperceptible) gesto de consuelo y respaldo si lo necesitaba -bien- a pisotones salió.

-Ese niño- irritado Endeavour también se fue al jardín.

Por algún motivo Midoriya se relajó, el resto comenzó a ser movimiento en la cocina en un trato de regresar a la normalidad… que con lo sucedido durante la mañana… casi fue imposible, Emiya se dirigio donde Kaminari y Sero estaban en un aire patético.

-Donde esta Mineta- su tono fue formal, los chicos se miraron para denegar con un balbucear de "mis músculos"

-¿Qué planeas?- llamo desde el sillón el pelirrojo casi brincando cuando su amiga le dio un aspecto neutral pero lleno de desaprobación, aunque no dirigida a su persona.

Ilda se ajustó sus anteojos parpadeando de mas -oh si necesitas ayuda- pudo decir prediciendo lo que esa colega iba a realizar, aunque no ha tenido la oportunidad de hablar con ella desde que llego… aprobaba su actitud en corregir a esos revoltosos compañeros.

-Fui amable en dejarlos dormir hasta una hora decente… pero pasar de la mañana, es otro asunto- su tono era monótono para dirigir su atención al presidente -gracias, pero puedo sola- con esta última palabra dio la media vuelta dirigiéndose al ascensor.

-Le sacara la mierda- Bakugo alardeaba complacido casi golpeando la mesa con gusto cuando Kaminari y Sero hicieron muecas de dolor.

-Creo que fuimos afortunados de no estar en el lado malo de Emiya- Midoriya murmuro acobardado mientras los minutos pasaban, Kirishima solo afirmo torpemente.

El ascensor se abrió mostrando de nuevo a Emiya… solo que ahora arrastraba a Mineta amarrado en sus sabanas para ser puesto sin ceremonia en la mesa de los otros cómplices.

Yaoyorozu aparto su te, Mina y Toru se burlaban abiertamente al igual que Ojiro… aunque Uraraka hizo una mueca con lastima de tal trato, aunque se lo merecieran.

-YO QUIERO DORMIR- grito el hombrecito en quejidos infantiles por las protestas de sus músculos cuando había pensado quedarse en su habitación con la reserva de alimentos que tenía en el lugar.

-Silencio…- gruño haciendo brincar a todos por la frialdad sin una pizca de piedad en esos ojos ahora dorados que atrajo escalofríos para quienes estaban al tanto de las noticias de la mañana.

-P…Pero- Sero levanto su mano para amonestar que le estén dando una regañada cuando si se levantaron a una hora decente.

-sea la última vez que estén burlándose abiertamente de las personas que someto a mis practicas- espeto muy severamente Emiya con ese gesto de piedra y tono estable.

Una sonrisa forzada del entorno, Ilda parecía afirmar muy acuerdo con esta amonestación… había llegado de alguna forma a espaldas de la morena como diciendo "como presidente apruebo esto".

Murmurando disculpas junto con promesas en un miedo saludable a la morena, ese trio acepto el desayuno otorgado por una amable alma que se apiado de su miseria (Uraraka).

Mineta en complicidad aseguro que Emiya había "visto" su habitación con una malicia lasciva que atrajo un voltear de ojos a quienes lo escucharon.

Midoriya medito un poco inseguro, pero se puso de pie para caminar a su compañera que había sido abordada por Mina y Tsuyu para preguntar con curiosidad que había en la habitación de Mineta… ser observado por las chicas lo acobardo un poco pero se mantuvo firme -Emiya… estas bien-

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- Toru apareció repentinamente a su costado ocasionando un chillido cobarde.

El pecoso miro un poco perturbado pero llamo a su paciencia -bueno es que te acusaron en los noticieros… según los chicos… las otras clases han estado rondando el exterior… y bueno…- su voz se apagó.

Mineta levanto su cabeza confundido al ser el menos informado, el resto detuvo sus propias labores pensando en la tortuosa mañana… aun las burlas de Monoma tan claras a sus oídos, pues no eran las cotidianas eran muy diferentes y más preocupantes (si tetsutetsu no se lo hubiera llevado, seguro Bakugo lo hubiera explotado).

-Es verdad Emiya…- Tsuyu puso su dedo debajo la barbilla, ojos oscuros tan reflexivos o dudosos de continuar -¿tiene esto algo que ver contigo?- fue más directa.

-¡Asui!- escandalizado Ilda replico acercándose.

Emiya miro largamente, para luego desplazar sus ojos en dirección a Bakugo quien se tensó -quizás- fue su única respuesta.

-¿Qué quieres decir con quizás?- Jiro frunció el ceño molesta, prediciendo otra actitud mártir de esa colega o una dosis de misterio.

No había emoción alguna en la postura de Emiya, por el contrario miro en panorámico la sala para detenerse en el conejo mascota de los dormitorios… lanzo un suspiro -Lamento tanto esta situación- declaro.

Chasqueo los dientes desde su lugar -deja toda esa mierda… Zorra- alego Bakugo con un chispear de sus dedos en el cosquilleo de las explosiones.

Pasando sus manos detrás de la nuca, Jiro se sintió mal -no quería sonar acusadora… solo no más disculpas… no más, Emiya- la chica se defendió desde su lugar interrumpiendo insultos velados por el explosivo -pero solo, no nos dejes atrás… -

-No nos hemos molestado en conocerte tan bien como deberíamos… pero has hecho tanto por nosotros- el amable Ojiro agrego agitando un poco su gran cola para colocarla de nuevo en su hombro.

-No ahondaremos en el tema- Yaoyorozu agrego al alzar su taza de té en signo de respeto y que seguía firme en lo que le había dicho el día anterior.

Uraraka alzo su puño -no te acusaremos de nada… porque como clase, estaremos juntos- inquirió confiada de abandonar estos sentimientos oscuros para algo mejor.

Cada miembro de la clase A estaba firme en esta convicción, un aire de lealtad pura flotaba tan perceptible a los ojos cansados de un asesino de experiencia… la nostalgia rompiendo su interior junto con la gran culpa de meter como objetivos a tan buenos niños… a tan buena gente.

-No seriamos aspirantes a héroes… si tenemos miedo- agrego un nervioso Koda.

-Oh por fin encontraste tu valor… chico roca- se burló Bakugo golpeteando la mesa solo para hacer brincar al trio de burlones.

-No seas duro Bakugo- regaño Ilda adentrándose a una discusión unilateral con el rubio explosivo que estaba sentado con una postura desinteresada.

-gracias chicos- fue lo único que dijo Emiya para quienes lo escucharon, Tenya se interrumpió para mirarla con aceptación.

-Genial… ahora podrías ponerte una falda- rompió Mineta adolorido con ojos lascivos siendo golpeado por Jiro al romper el aire solemne.

-¿Falda? No creo que sea importante- una voz energética vino repentinamente, algunos brincaron al ver el rostro de Togata brotando de la puerta de madera con ojos chispeantes.

-TOCA HOMBRE- grito Kaminari para derrumbarse de nuevo en su posición patética de existencia adolorida pero todos estaban muy de acuerdo.

-¿Por qué tocaría? Mi castigo es aquí- dijo tan inocente como se veía ese superior al abrir la puerta para ingresar cual dueño del local -aunque creo que estuve vagando por la escuela cuando estoy en arresto domiciliario… ¡entonces tomare otro día de castigo por mi falta!- sonrió salvajemente.

Tanta alegría por su resolución era incrédula para algunos de la clase -Creí que ese tipo Inasa era irracional- espeto muy oscuramente Tokoyami siendo el sombrío del grupo -no puedo con tanta luz- hizo un ademan gótico.

-Exagerado- Shoji señalo con burla de los alardes "oscuros" del chico pájaro.

-EMIYA- llamo alzando su mano en un alto pico de entusiasmo, su sonrisa en su lugar cuando la detecto en un parpadeo atravesó toda la sala para estar enfrente de la distante compañera dando palmadas que hicieron muecas de dolor en todos… menos en la afectada.

-Diablos ni siquiera se movió de su lugar, que nervio el de Emiya- Ojiro agrego desde la barra junto con Toru y Mina.

-Ya está todo calmado afuera… el director me dijo que daría un discurso el lunes a primera hora- su gesto era serio y el volumen de su voz bajo, ojos oscuros de Togata miraron a Emiya con una firmeza.

Un suspiro de la morena nada encantada viendo el desgaste innecesario, la cualidad de los humanos seria señalarla aunque el director diga lo contrario -No es necesario- replico sin pasión.

-Claro que si… yo quiero que vivas en paz aquí, Emiya… me asegurare que seas feliz-Mirio regreso una sonrisa de mil soles.

-¿Suena a declaración?- susurro entusiasmada Mina a Uraraka quien se encogió de hombros.

-Otro rival- agrego Mineta adolorido pero no ciego.

-No malinterpreten- Yaoyorozu declaro aunque su vista era aguda al intercambio obviamente interesada, sobre todo las chicas cuando ese senpai se acercaba a pasar el brazo por encima del hombro de la distante Kiritsugu.

-¿Eraserhead?- busco en el entorno, no era la primera vez en el día que estaba en el dormitorio pero el entusiasta rubio no había notado al docente -bueno sé que si esta Endeavour es por suplir a su maestro de clase… lo que se espera de los profesionales- alzo su pulgar orgulloso de la labor profesional de ese héroe.

Clara equivocación pero nadie en esa sala… con excepción de Emiya y el propio Endeavour sabían que dicho docente no mostraría la cara hasta que su aspecto de resaca se bajara a una de descuidado natural.

Midoriya observo largamente olvidando el problema con Kiritsugu… ya que sabía por Sir Nighteye que Togata era no solo su discípulo… sino también el que debió de haber heredado el One For All.

Mirio miro el entorno panorámico, todos esos prometedores adolescentes con su optimismo característico -supe que Sir hizo una prueba…- miro a Emiya.

-Sí, Sir realizo su propio examen de diagnóstico- añadió sin pasión alguna con ganas de quitar ese brazo invasor de su espacio.

Miro mostro un gesto pensativo -es el chico problemático… verdad… es el…- señalo al peli verde quien salto en su lugar.

Una mueca de protesta de sus músculos adoloridos de Midoriya por la tortura de Emiya.

Kiritsugu afirmo sin emoción, Togata volteo en un azotar energético para moverse a una velocidad asombrosa con el tambalear del televisor al haberse parado en seco enfrente de este.

-Ey Cuidado- Kirishima aconsejo con un fruncir de ceño.

-Oh, Lo siento- Mirio dijo algo apenado con un voltear de ojos del pelirrojo y otros tantos de la cocina.

-Fue bueno o malo… Emiya- busco Togata mientras palmeaba la cabeza de Midoriya rudamente ignorando los quejidos.

La respuesta se quedó a medias cuando Endeavour ingreso seguido de Todoroki -oh llegaron más niños- espeto secamente el adulto al pasar directamente a la cocina, los estudiantes ahí se obligaron a permanecer por cortesía… aunque el héroe tuviera un ambiente hostil.

-Todoroki ¡hoy limpiaremos al máximo!- alentó Mirio alzando el pulgar.

Bakugo no evito lanzarle un desplante de muerte a Midoriya por "perder" una competencia imaginaria, olvidando por completo la línea de conversación.

La gente se dispersó en la sala común, algunos platicando de la masacre de villanos, otros tantos de las tareas y pocos de sus músculos adoloridos… bajo la atenta mirada de un austero Enji Todoroki.

XXXXX

Cuando se sintió mejor Aisawa se tambaleo por el pasillo con su cabello húmedo y ropa oscura descuidada, su gesto era de pocos amigos por el trato al que fue expuesto… no sabía cómo ni cuando llego… era extraño, no recordaba como llego ahí por lo cual asumió alguien lo trajo ¡porque él no se emborracha!

Claro que tal creencia de nunca tambalearse por el alcohol vacilo con una revelación que ocurrió durante la mañana, cuando bajo por un vaso de agua a causa de una misteriosa sed… encontrar todo sumergido en silencio no le sorprendió, no hay estudiante inteligente de realizar tal descabellado esfuerzo en sábado.

Ahora con la integración de Emiya esto estaba por cambiar cuando con asombro miro a través de las ventanas de la cocina una práctica entre esta adolescente con un informal Sir Nighteye (quien diría que el sujeto hiciera tales movimientos con lentes)

Fue detectado de inmediato por lo cual Aisawa se arrastró ignorando el dolor de su pecho (jodida bestia de alaya) y otro de cabeza, justo cuando preguntaría como les fue con los chicos durante su ausencia… el idiota de Sir le había aconsejado no bajar hasta que su aspecto fuera presentable.

A esta altura y esperando el ascensor, revolvió su cabello húmedo con irritación por tal acusación de tener la apariencia de una resaca… pero no pudo objetar, ese dúo era inflexible hasta lograr que se retirara con una reserva de alimentos para evitar que bajara hasta esta hora casi de la noche.

Entro al ascensor con la música calmada, selecciono el botón con un suspiro inquieto… no había faltado ni con las heridas del USJ, se sentía patético haber cedido su responsabilidad por un aspecto de cruda (ahora creía firmemente que en verdad podía emborracharse, Hizashi quizás no bromeaba cuando le decía).

La puerta se abrió para ser recibido por una amplia sala casi vacía, asumía que alguno de los niños saldrían… y los que tenían entrenamiento para su licencia provisional (que solo era Bakugo y Todoroki) tampoco estarían merodeando, no evito sentir la alegría de estar solo.

Hasta que escucho una conmoción en el fondo, curioso y nada interesado medito por lo cual tomo la decisión de estar al tanto, se deslizo para apoyarse en la pared, dando un vistazo a la entrada de los dormitorios… ahí estaba Ilda gesticulando salvajemente enfrente de Emiya.

-Es que Emiya, no puedes andar por ahí con ese peso- fue Tenya pasando su mano por el cabello en un aspecto cruel.

Aisawa no evito arquear la ceja, era seguro que su alumna ya lo ha detectado… si una de sus tantas cualidades era saber su entorno a la perfección, pero parecía estar dispuesta a dejarlo escuchar por lo cual se mantuvo.

-Sé que eres el assasin, acorde con todos mantener el secreto… pero como presidente no apruebo que nos guardes secretos de ese tamaño- Ilda puso las manos en sus costados, parecía luchar con su temperamento -me mantuve silencioso hasta ahora, tenía la intención de sermonearte… pero con lo sucedido hoy, mi mentalidad cambio por completo-

 _Assasin-_ se lo había dicho el archer (antes señor Campbell) pero ahora saber que sus estudiantes lo sabían y que acordaron en guardar el secreto le hizo apretar su mandíbula en traición, pero se mantuvo distante.

Aunque Eraserhead se preguntó ¿Qué había sucedido? Su celular sin carga y las nulas ganas de prender su computadora lo llevaron a la ignorancia ¿Dónde estaba Sir Nighteye?

-Emiya necesito que me digas… por lo menos, si esos sujetos serán capaces de intentar venir por ti- se escuchaba implorador sus manos en dirección a la morena quien no mostro gesto alguno.

-No me preocupo por mi… son ustedes los daños colaterales-dijo sin emoción Kiritsugu, Aisawa no evito darle una mirada sucia por su terquedad.

-Pero yo me preocupo por ti… no soy el único- inquirió Ilda airadamente, alzando su puño en un ademan exagerado típico.

-No apruebo esto, solo quisiera que me alejaran… estaría más cómoda con su desprecio- su tono no vacilo mientras Tenya retrocedía como si le hubieran dado una abofeteada -¿no tienen miedo de que mi existencia aquí los ponga en peligro?-

¿Qué carajo había sucedido? Eraserhead amplio sus ojos ante esto… sus estudiantes sabían algo más de lo normal ¿o era solo el presidente? Se sentía perdido pero opto por seguir escuchando.

-Sabes lo que acordamos… ¿Qué clase de héroe seriamos si te apartamos solo por miedo?- era grave los ojos del futuro Ingenium, cada musculo tenso para fulminar a su compañera -no pasamos por tanto para que sigas de esa manera Emiya- regaño al ajustarse sus anteojos.

Kiritsugu solto un largo suspiro -el quizás venga, no estoy seguro de cuando… pero tengo mis métodos para saber si llegara acercarse al campus…- levanto la vista -estoy por hablar con el director de estos medios preventivos-

-Iré contigo, es peligroso que andes sola con el resto de las clases alteradas- se apuntó Ilda con una escueta sonrisa -Midoriya y Todoroki nos esperan… no temo decir que Togata-Senpai también aguarda-

Aisawa iba a salir y exigir una explicación larga de lo que estaba sucediendo, pero una mano le detuvo su partida… volteo a observar el rostro austero de Enji Todoroki con el eco de la puerta cerrándose.

Ajustándose uno enfrente del otro, Shota olvidaba sus malestares a favor de esta molesta incertidumbre -Que me perdí- pidió demasiado cansado pensando que hubiera sido mejor no salir de su habitación hasta el lunes.

El hombre de fuego ahora un civil con un aspecto de eterno enojo, negó con un suspiro -pasaron tantas cosas… Aisawa- admitió al señalar toscamente con el pulgar el área del comedor en una sugerencia de sentarse.

Arrastrando más los pies, el cansado profesor se dejó caer ya con el hambre perdida -tu sabias que la niña era el assasin ¿verdad?- fue su tono rudo que delato al ahora número 1, chispas amenazaban con encender su bigote de lo temperamental que se estaba reteniendo.

-No era nada seguro… cuando el señor Campbell me lo dijo- era difícil quitarse ese mote cuando ya lo tenía gravado al referirse al archer, Aisawa estaba abatido de esta nueva confirmación.

-Ella no solo es un mago… un asesino- paso la mano por su cabello corto, Endeavour ahora parecía más cansado -tengo mucha mierda con mi situación… esto agrega más…- miro largamente al aburrido docente -pero de alguna manera, esos niños pueden con la carga aunque estén ignorantes del trasfondo-

Eraserhead casi hizo una mueca de dolor por esto -¿No todos los niños lo saben?-

-Le pregunte a Shouto… solo los que fueron a "salvarla" sabían del asassin… y solo él y Togata un poco más allá de este dato- Endeavour agrego con un cansancio audible en su tono.

-¿Por qué estás aquí?- cuestiono Aisawa antes de que se vuelvan a desviar, algo orgulloso de la lealtad de sus niños aunque angustiado que esta misma cualidad… los lleve a cometer alguna tontería como en Kamino.

-Esa bestia de alaya estuvo muy activo… Aisawa- una sonrisa burlona sin emoción positiva -sabes que el sujeto realizo una masacre sin precedentes… los noticieros son un burbujeo de acusaciones, señalan a Emiya otra vez- paso su mano por el cabello en ligera angustia -esa niña, no tiene ni tendrá un respiro-

Eraserhaed cerro sus ojos en dolor por las siguiente explicación de lo que sucedió, los noticieros junto con sus titulares… agregando la angustia de las otras clases… deseaba beber otra vez.

XXXXX

Tashinori portaba un aspecto más demacrado mientras esperaba erguido junto a los otros profesores en ese foro delante de todos sus alumnos de la academia en un discurso de Nedzu, una acción necesaria para ese caótico fin de semana.

Para el antiguo símbolo de paz no pasó desapercibida esa formación en la clase A tan protectora a Emiya cuyos desplantes de las otras clases era tan ferviente… ante todo pronóstico, también el B parecía apoyarla.

Las palabras del director no ayudarían a esta fractura interna entre los diversos alumnos -No puedo desaprobar su desconfianza, sin embargo la estudiante Emiya tiene todo el derecho de estar entre nosotros- la voz suave tenia tintes amargos -admito que puede ser incómodo para todos ustedes, pero desapruebo sus acciones de este fin de semana… además que como sucedió durante Kamino, el campus cuenta con la misma protección hecho por la misma estudiante- informo a lo que algunos saltaron.

-No cree que esta confiando mucho en ella- alguien levanto la mano con el vigor de sus palabras, el resto comenzó a apoyarlo apuntando a la estudiante con diversas acusaciones por permitir que una hija del villano tenga algo que ver con su seguridad.

-SUFICIENTE OYENTES- la voz de Mic se alzó por encima de todos silenciándolos con un dolor de tímpanos.

-Gracias Present Mic- Nedzu agrego cuando el docente dio un paso atrás -por favor chicos, no sean tan condescendientes… somos una escuela de héroes, ella ha demostrado de mil maneras que merece estar entre nosotros- suspiro cuando algunos no cambiaron su terco gesto oscuro.

Dieron por concluida este evento con un aire insatisfecho para todos los docentes al saber el malestar tan predecible, aun Nedzu sabía que no podía recibir de todo el golpe antes de que los padres de familia estén pidiendo a expulsión de Emiya por cuestión de sus hijos.

Luego estaba la cuestión de la policía, sus superiores seguían firmes en hacer de la chiquilla un símbolo de paz… pidiéndole que mantenga en la academia, era un ratón inteligente… estaba entre la espada y la pared.

Por su parte Tashinori suspiro cuando se dirigía a su oficina mientras se dispersaban a los alumnos… era extraño sentir preocupación por un villano, pero no evito esto cuando escucho lo que sucedió con Shigaraki… una parte aliviado de que este vivo.

Siendo familiar de su maestra pero por cuanto tiempo.

XXXXX

El silencio había sido mínimo desde que empezó sus movimientos, ahora sin embargo arrastrándose entre los oscuros callejones sin aliento… Shigaraki estaba cubierto de tierra, polvo y todo lo que la madre naturaleza o en este caso la ciudad le lanzo, con el pelo pegado a la cabeza por el sudor.

Las goteras de ese callejón eran tan audibles, era otra noche de correr desde que ese estúpido de Chisaki lo arrojo solo a su suerte… se recargo en la fría pared ignorando el dolor de sus propias heridas ya secas apunto de infectarse.

Perdió a 4 piezas importantes de su tablero, ahora sin embargo eso no le preocupaba… sino la molesta presencia de ese sujeto -en verdad creen que dejare que me maten tan fácil- dijo a la nada deseando ser escuchado pues su tono mantenía la malicia -no me importa quién sea… o lo que haya sido esa niña… ella no dejara de ser mi objetivo- prometió, era un reto al aire.

Dijo que esperaría a que la chica eligiera su bando, ahora con esta situación… aunque devastadora para su liga, Emiya si terminaría empujada a su lado pues aunque estaba escapando… pudo escuchar la sociedad de héroes señalándola nuevamente, apuntándola y pronto seguro la expulsarían.

¿Cómo dejar pasar la oportunidad? En su mente perturbada Shigaraki no pensaba que estaba siendo perseguido por su obsesión con esa niña, por el contrario… lo querían alejar de alguien que ya marco como suyo.

No comparte.

-Vaya en verdad te ves como un asco total- la voz de burla de Dabi llego al final de callejón acercándose a paso acompasado percatándose del tensar paranoico que bajo cuando estuvo bajo una luz visible.

-Supongo- respondió al pararse en su gloria precaria -pero debemos salir rápido de este lugar- espeto caminando más firme de lo que se sentía o parecía.

El humo negro se expandió tan rápido a donde ingresaron ambas figuras, en ese momento unos ojos dorados lo miraban tan divertido… el archer los dejo escapar… por ahora.

XXXXX

 _Omake: Hábitos_

No había pasado dos semanas e ignorando todo los problemas del entorno, como siempre la clase había hecho una apuesta en contra de la buena moral de su presidente Ilda Tenya para alivianar el ambiente hostil de las otras clases.

Había empezado un día por la noche, agrupados en la mesa comenzaron a discutir airadamente entre ellos después del fin de semana.

-Alguien ha notado algo- pregunto Mina a Toru.

-¿Cómo qué?- Yaoyorozu se agregó interesada en sus compañeras deteniéndose en esa mesa.

-Algún mal habito de Emiya- explico brevemente la chica invisible, si no fuera porque se podía sentir que estaba dando una sonrisa cómplice.

-Todos tenemos uno- agrego Sero con una sonrisa sutil, pues aun el perfecto de Todoroki podía ser una molestia cuando desconectaba celulares a favor del propio.

Kaminari se acercó -yo creo que son sus horas de entrenamientos excesivos- hizo una mueca en el recuerdo de sus músculos adoloridos.

-Ojala que su ropa interior fuera de su lugar- Mineta dijo soñador, lo pervertido mitigaba mucho su instinto de preservación.

-Yo no creo que sea un mal habito las horas de entrenamiento- Sato ignoro al pequeño a favor de contestarle al eléctrico.

-Pero es excesivo- se quejó airado aunque ya no haya sido parte de tal tortura, era normal ver a Kirishima, Bakugo, Midoriya y hasta Ilda o Uraraka participar activamente.

-¿En la ducha?- pregunto Aoyama bebiendo con elegancia pero apareciendo repentinamente.

Unos brincaron, pero miraron a las chicas para recibir una respuesta -ella no va al baño compartido… solo a lavarse los dientes… y eso a veces- fue Asui quien brinco entre los que ya se encontraban ahí, pero muy interesada por el rumbo de conversación.

-No creo que sea correcto que hagan esto- Ilda espeto ajustándose sus anteojos con el rostro oscurecido con una señalización agresiva a los perpetradores de tal conversación fuera de lugar.

-Vamos, no has visto nada fuera de la perfecta Emiya- aguijoneo Mineta moviendo las cejas sugerente.

-Por supuesto que no- aseguro airado, pues en lo que llevan de convivio no era raro que Emiya pasara cortos tiempos en el área comunal… porque asombrosamente, no ve televisión y solo en las comidas es cuando se sienta en el comedor aunque solo silenciosa o con temas corteses.

-Hagamos una apuesta- aclamo Mina levantándose de golpe tan decidida a hacer de esto, una actividad de clase.

-Suena bien- empezaron a apoyar los de la mesa.

-Yo creo que solo observare- Tsuyu agrego con un gesto incrédulo de Tenya -me da curiosidad, saber si tiene un mal habito- se encogió de hombros.

-Tenemos que lograr que se integre… no observarla hasta que se sienta más incómoda- alardeo el presidente al voltearse indignado.

Sin embargo al día siguiente esta apuesta se había extendido por toda la clase a excepción de la afectada junto con su profesor.

Todoroki quien se suponía había convivido con ella antes que todos juntos se agregó ante el gesto incrédulo del resto -no soy invasivo- fue su excusa aunque admitía que sentía curiosidad y que también quería aprender más de su amiga.

Aprender de Emiya, por solo ese medio académico… Ilda termino uniéndose.

La primera nota que todos los artistas marciales (solo Ojiro) se percató, era que su entrenamiento era perfecto… sola o acompañada ya sea en la mañana o en la tarde… no había nada de malo por más que Kaminari exigiera su punto de vista.

Fue descartado, aunque el artista marcial admitía que pedía sugerencias a la morena cuando tenía tiempo, solo eso… pues en cuanto a acondicionamiento físico, era muy pesado y fuera de su zona de confort.

No encontraron nada asqueroso, su ropa sucia era tratada con cuidado y su cepillo de dientes nada fuera de lo normal… fue lo que dijo Toru con un tinte de decepción al lado de Yaoyorozu, Toru, Jiro y Asui.

No había ropa de mal gusto, siempre era deportivo o su traje formal además del uniforme… por lo cual otro descarte por parte de Aoyama.

Tokoyami, Shoji y Koda la habían visto a altas hora de la noche (siguiendo) para solo notar como se sentaba al borde del patio a mirar la luna en solitario… ese no era un mal habito, por el contrario tan solitario que obligo a que el pájaro fuera empujado a hacerle compañía "eres sombrío, no sería extraño si también tienes fascinación por la noche" le habían dicho sus compañeros.

Ahora Tokoyami tomaba asiento con Emiya cada cierto tiempo a reflexionar en silencio bajo la luna.

No era un mal habito.

Midoriya, Uraraka e Ilda pudieron percatarse de su fascinación por comer dulce cada cierto tiempo, por lo cual en silencio metían dichas delicias variadas en la alacena ante la cara confundida de su profesor (quien era el que hacia la despensa)… no era nada malo, solo dulce para alguien tan austero como Emiya.

Sato se percató que sus panes eran esperados con expectación por una Emiya, de alguna manera sabia cuando salía uno y solo podía suspirar para compartir cuando se la "topaba" fuera de su habitación.

No era nada malo.

Kirishima y Bakugo no tenían mucho que agregar, solo que pateaba fuerte… era muy mandona… estricta… y severa… nada fuera de lo que ya sabían aunque el explosivo no dejaba de aclarar que "su jodida actitud es un mal habito" descartado rápidamente.

Todoroki se percató de la dedicación que Kiritsugu le da a sus armas (porque sabía que tenia de fuego que de alguna manera metió al dormitorio) además de afilar sus cuchillos… no era raro ahora verlo salir de la habitación de su amiga cada cierto tiempo cargando sus propios filos para pasar tiempo de esta manera (sin recibir golpes en la práctica)… A Mineta le gustaba especular, pero pronto fue descartado como un mal habito.

Verla en clase no ayudaba, durante las prácticas y la insistente presencia de los tres grandes en los dormitorios (acosando a su compañera) no agregaban algún defecto que alentara la clase.

La esperanza de encontrarlo pronto se olvidó, sin embargo para Aisawa quien era inconsciente de esta apuesta entre sus alumnos… había encontrado un mal habito, uno que no puede ser considerado como tal ya que no molesta a nadie en el entorno.

Emiya tiende a pasear por todas las habitaciones cuando se asegura que estén dormidos, se desliza entre las sombras a buscar en el perímetro… se detiene a mirar la sala común y sabe que Aisawa la ve a través de los videos de seguridad.

Ese es una actividad que desaprueba, pero no puede hacer nada… sin embargo esta acción da pie a que sus alumnos se animen al verla dormir por primera vez recostada encima de la mesa, se volvió rutinario y hasta podía ver el regodeo de señalarlo como un mal habito.

Aunque no babeara ni roncara… aunque Todoroki no alentaba esta observación, solo preocupándose como lo hace Togata cuando la despierta para alistarse a las clases.

Para el asesino de magos esto era una muestra de la confianza a esos niños… dormir delante de la gente era un mal habito desde su punto de vista.

Nadie gano la apuesta, pues Ilda la cancelo al acusarlos con Aisawa.

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo.

Uno largo a mi parecer!El omake es el culpable.

y si, Emiya sabia lo que estaban haciendo los chicos al espiarla... al parecer olvidan que uno de los quirk dichos en la rueda de prensa en percepción

lamento por los que tuve que matar, pero considerando que las bestias de alaya son algo imparable hasta eliminar al ultimo testigo... estan siendo demasiado descarados en darse a conocer (Archer) y considerados de no ir a la academia y armar un alboroto.

Gracias por sus reviews! Pronto empezara el arco del archer? Hubo un salto de tiempo como pudieron ver en el omake todo pasa según el canon… el internado de los chicos solo que no hay arco de overhoul ¿Dónde esta Eri? ¿Archer no cazara a Overhoul? Bueno lo veremos en el próximo capitulo.

Neah20 fuera….


	44. Chapter 44

Guardián 44

Entre las sombras de un mundo aparte, sentado en una vieja silla donde a sus espaldas un mundo se abría como panorama de su actual ubicación provocando que sea iluminado entre la penumbra del aparente interior.

Su complexión era robusta debajo de esas túnicas oscuras, sus características eran rudas donde las arrugas de los años solo le agregaban misterio a este personaje… ojos carmesí brillando en regocijo mientras acariciaba su barba en un tic de astucia.

Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg

Reconocido como un individuo complicado con una personalidad extraña, sumido en las sombras de su ubicación ignorando el panorama de esa ventana a sus espaldas a favor de lo que sus ojos llevan meses vigilando.

Empezó como una casualidad mirar otro counter guardian en una misión de reconocimiento a una de las dimensiones donde alaya no tenía alcance, hasta ese punto fue aburrido y predecible para el viejo apóstol.

Pero entonces cambio.

Rio como nunca lo había hecho con el desarrollo de esta misión que había juzgado como el fin de ese mundo superficial… tan erróneo… con todos esos personajes afectando con sus acciones bondadosas a una bestia de alaya hasta el punto en que "esa" humanidad casi había florecido entre el fango.

Para Zelretch cuya actitud era catalogada por la asociación de magos como desaprobadora, se inclinó apoyando sus codos en sus rodillas… ahí no había ningún rastro de alguno de ellos ¿era esto casualidad? Lo dudaba… Alaya por eso fijo su atención, no había personas interesadas en la raíz… no había magos luchando por la supremacía.

Solo héroes… héroes protegiendo al débil… guiando a un mundo fuera de la influencia de un ser supremo y esto le gusto, un descubrimiento que no merecía morir.

Él puede ser entrometido, pero hasta el momento la situación de ese counter guardian se ha desarrollado bien como para solicitar su presencia, además ese "grial" le estaba dando el apoyo necesario -¿Por cuánto tiempo?- pregunto en una voz que resonó en eco.

Él es problemático por naturaleza, así que esperara… esperara a que haya una oportunidad ¿Por qué? Bueno ese antes chico le llamaba mucho la atención.

XXXXX

La noche era una tranquilidad abrumadora, en los lujosos dormitorios de la clase 1-A una luz persistía en el área común, exactamente en el comedor… una figura encorvada encima de una de las mesas con una pequeña lámpara, garabateando a una velocidad para pasar al siguiente documento.

Dio una pausa, tomo un trago de su café siguiendo con la siguiente pila de documentos, Sir Nighteye soltó un ligero suspiro cuando se recargo en su silla ajustándose los anteojos con una mirada que pudiera matar a cualquiera… para quienes lo conocieran era su modo pensativo.

Fue tan radical el abrir otra vacante en su oficina cuando tenía la firme idea de no emplear más de lo necesario, pero vio potencial en Bakugo y quedo conforme con la pequeña prueba que realizo unos días atrás.

Le faltaba carisma, una cierta madurez como héroe… pero ahí estaba, en algún punto de su tosca personalidad… había un corazón y alegría que todo héroe debería tener según su punto de comparación que era All Might.

Además su hija tenía interés, solo por eso fue indulgente y no tan exigente en las pruebas de Midoriya o el joven Bakugo (aunque ellos no pensaban igual).

La comezón de las cicatrices hechas por el anterior assasin en el hospital de kamino le irritaban, pero las ignoro acostumbrándose poco a poco a estos malestares… aun Mirio contaba con esa incomodidad y que decir del joven Todoroki.

Algo que según Recovery Girl desaparecería.

Lo han llevado bien, aunque el más dañado fue el mismo… agradecido de no terminar como Snipe (sin ofenderlo, por supuesto).

Tenía tanto que pensar, muchas presiones ya sean políticas, sociales o los perseguidores de su hija… cada asunto era grave a su manera, ordenados en prioridades que seguro le quitaban años a su vida.

Se escuchó el ascensor interrumpiendo su distracción del trabajo… negó prediciendo de quien sería esta presencia, podía sentir la hostilidad a distancia… por lo cual, como algo sin importancia dedico su atención a leer el documento en manos.

Las pisadas amortiguadas por unos zapatos de interiores, el agitar de la mesa cuando unas manos se dejaron caer bruscamente… de forma ágil Sir Nighteye apoyo su mano libre para que la torre de trabajo no se derribara.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- Aisawa miraba desde su altura al que estaba más interesado leer un documento que en su llegada hostil.

El hombre asalariado se masajeo los ojos, sellando con agilidad y desmedida fuerza para pasar al documento en una pila "aceptable" levanto la vista con un arqueo tan despectivo -trabajando- fue su única respuesta con un borde sarcástico poco perceptible.

Pero Shota lo noto, atrayendo un apretar de mandíbula con una creciente vena de irritación a su poca paciencia de ser despertado por los drones informando de este invitado no autorizado entrando cual dueño del dormitorio ¡sin llamar! Era por esto que remplazo la puerta ¿él se quedó con una copia? Era una respuesta lógica… solo podía atinar a cuestionar la cordura de Nedzu al no negarle el paso formalmente.

-tienes tu oficina… o mejor, tu casa para trabajar- alzo su dedo indignado, su cabello cayendo desordenado dándole un aspecto de un vagabundo… su pijama negra holgada no ayudaba en el aspecto de un Aisawa enojado.

Ojos dorados lo miraron con la misma atención que se le daría un gusano… lo cual era decir, que ninguna, solo se ajustó sus anteojos totalmente ajeno a seguir esa línea de quejas de ese profesor, prefiriendo regresar al siguiente reporte de Midoriya… le faltaba mejorar en la redacción, tendía a poner muchos detalles… quizás sugerirle el simplificarlos seria el siguiente consejo.

Ser directo y menos redundante.

Una ceja tembló con la presión en sus brazos cruzados aumentando por este desaire tan notable ¿siempre seria así? Shota no era feliz -¿Por qué tienes que venir aquí? Me importa un carajo tu complejo de padre recién descubierta- espeto con crudeza.

Nighteye arqueo la ceja por tal acusación, pero no podía contradecirla cuando era verdadera… saber que ese niño Mineta no dejaba de molestar a su hija con comentarios lascivos en una carente vena de preservación, era preocupante para su oficio recién tomado como padre.

Que su hija no se lo tome personal o no le molestara, también le daba un atisbo de inquietud que quizás… ese pervertido lograra algún objetivo poco honorable -deberías de hacer tu trabajo y controlar más a ese Mineta- dijo en voz alta tomando la oportunidad.

Aisawa puso un rostro plano, cejas caídas y parpados tan cansados por ese consejo -¿es acaso que no tienes otra cosa que hacer que andar vigilando a tu hija?- espeto muy ofendido de que le acusaran de no realizar su trabajo.

¡Él sabía lo que tenía!

Un arqueo de ceja en el rostro sin emoción de un intimidante Nighteye quien bufo por el rudo cambio de comentario -no vengo del diario- se defendió con austeridad.

-Pero has venido más veces que cualquier padre de familia ¡y ellos también tienen derecho!- acuso perdiendo la paciencia Eraserhead, deseando en un impulso infantil derribar esos pilares de documentos.

Se encogió de hombros Sir -no todos tienen la llave para entrar- sonrió con descaro, casi orgulloso con el rostro agrio oscurecido… para cualquiera era un gesto de muerte… para los acostumbrados era el regocijo de una tarea bien hecha -además por esa razón vengo de noche, para que ningún estudiante listillo avise a sus padres- fue su elección astuta.

Aisawa casi voltea la mesa de puro arranque por las soluciones tan fáciles de ese hombre asalariado, pero se detuvo cuando el ambiente relajado (que era notable con la convivencia solamente) se lavó rápidamente.

-Hay un asunto que debo tratar contigo- su tono era tan suave casi paranoico en el entorno -pero no puedo hablar aquí sin que Kiritsugu se entere- lanzo un desplante garabateando algún mensaje con rapidez en una hoja con un bolígrafo que saco de la nada, entregándoselo doblado con un desplante perspicaz.

Shota arqueo la ceja no solo por la observación de Kiritsugu sino por la actitud precavida, entonces el ascensor se escuchó guardando dicho papel para mirarlo en solitario y por la mirada de Sir… le sugería que en algún lado sin cámaras.

Emiya pronto se asomó entre el pasillo con un gesto tan despierto opacado al bostezar, siendo una de sus pocas noches sin salir a revisar el entorno antes de acostarse… sentir a Sir era motivo de su levantada.

Aisawa miro a su estudiante siendo de las pocas veces informales fuera de su habitación, el cabello revuelto enmarcando su rostro… no con sus elevaciones normales, ahora notaba que estaba más largo… su ropa de dormir era tan similar a la suya que solo pudo encogerse de hombros.

No todos gustan de pijamas llamativas.

Nighteye se levantó con fluidez abandonando su papelería a medio sellar, sus largos brazos envolvieron a la niña en un gesto de bienvenida de su parte -lamento levantarte- se disculpó apretando el agarre -aunque pude avanzar trabajo en lo que bajabas-

Emiya acostumbrada a estos gestos que ensamblan en algo su alma fracturada, la calidez que desprendía Sir en sus bienvenidas invasivas… de alguna manera la tranquilizaban -está bien- aclamo neutralmente.

-Espero que no estés fumando- aclamo Sir pasando fácilmente de la presencia de un hosco Eraserhead, señalando la silla para la niña que ya realizaba lo pedido.

Ver como se acomodaban lo lleno de resignación como tantas veces, ese invasor no se iba a marchar pero se guardó sus molestias para sentarse de igual manera cuando se lo indicaron… quizás ahora si tenía un motivo verídico de su infracción se consoló Aisawa.

-No lo hago- suspiro Emiya -han estado vigilándome, no quiero ser un mal ejemplo- espeto con apatía, fue consciente de la apuesta aunque los niños inocentes pensaban que no… dejo que la atraparan en alguna de sus malas costumbres… pero al parecer no llenaban su estándar para ser considerado un "mal habito"

Pero no permitiría que la atraparan fumando, no ahora que Midoriya parecía se olvidó que la vio fumando durante el altercado con Shigaraki en la plaza comercial… ese si era un mal habito que no podía permitir alentar a esos niños a seguir.

El profesor estaba agradecido de la mentalidad madura de su estudiante, mirándolo desde su posición parado solo podía agradecer… no podía lidiar con el problema que seria que Kirishima o Todoroki empezaran por ese mal camino.

-¿Vigilándote?- pregunto Sir al sacar una laptop que acomodaba encima de sus papeles, preocupado que ese listillo pervertido haya hecho algo que pudiera acarrear una plática en toda la regla con ese niño.

-nada fuera de lo indebido- Shota se molestó en contestar prediciendo la línea de pensamientos, ese hombre era terco y protector.

Nighteye asintió satisfecho de la respuesta aunque no hablara con el docente -escuche que estabas dando tutorías- inquirió en lo que su laptop arrancaba.

Emiya le dirigió una mirada en blanco prediciendo que Togata, Hado y Amajiki eran conscientes de esos periodos después de clases y antes de las prácticas que forjo en su rutina en esos dormitorios de mala manera.

Ahora los niños parecían flotar en su entorno con más frecuencia, culpaba el ser sometida a esta convivencia como un precursor del cambio de muchos de sus compañeros.

Pero se estaba desviando, seguro Togata ha estado hablando con su proclamado padre pasando a informar estas horas de educación extra -solo inglés y algo de matemáticas- su gesto no cambio- Yaoyorozu se le facilita explicar mejor-

Sir afirmo satisfecho de esta integración por parte de esos niños.

-Estoy seguro nos quitara el trabajo si nos descuidamos- agrego amablemente Aisawa revolviendo su cabello con las ganas de iniciar a cabecear.

-No lo creo, profesor- rechazo prontamente Emiya ante la atenta mirada penetrante de su tutor.

Pero Shota negó con una sonrisa engreída en la cara de su estudiante mas problemático, uno con el que se ha disculpado y mejorado la relación -¿Quién escucha al retirado símbolo de paz en sus quejas?- espeto amargo en el recuerdo.

Ver a un depresivo All Might pidiéndole consejos de como rivalizar contra las enseñanzas de Emiya… pues parece que Midoriya aun en su tiempo compartido (que no se ha molestado en averiguar a fondo, pero sospechaba) hablaba de su compañera y su método de práctica.

-Tashinori tiene su propio método- espeto pensativa Emiya, no viendo el error -él puede tener una gran mentalidad como héroe… eso no puedo arrebatárselo, fue y será al que todos aspiran- era su solución sin replicas.

-Díselo a el- aseguro aburrido Aisawa, Sir arqueo la ceja a su hija quien parecía impasible… negó cuando la maquina lenta arrancaba.

-Cuéntame como han estado tus días- pidió Nighteye ajustándose sus anteojos aunque no tenían tanto tiempo sin verse.

Emiya acato como una orden, diciendo de manera fluida y sin pausa el transcurso de sus días… desde las mañanas de entrenamiento donde alguno de los chicos comenzó a agregarse… los desayunos donde dormitaba o desayunaba panques hechos por Sato hasta las invasiones descaradas de Togata (que Aisawa se cansó de desalojar después del castigo)… los caminos a la escuela junto con los desplantes de los otros estudiantes.

Con lo último Aisawa se tragó una mueca amarga… fue testigo brevemente de estos desplantes de las clases generales o superiores en dirección a su estudiante problemática, aun la apuntaban y había detenido a Bakugo o Todoroki de una pelea en los pasillos cuando algún listillo le pregunto directamente sobre la villana en cubierto.

Era una mierda y solo porque Shinsho le pregunto directamente… estaba seguro que ese niño también seria parte del montón, las palabras del director solo empeoraban las cosas.

-El señor Tsuragamae pidió mi presencia para los internados en su oficina- fue la conclusión de Emiya llevando a que Sir detuviera el ingresar de tanta contraseña y el propio Shota se atragantara con su saliva.

Ese hombre perro, jefe de la policía de Hosu… junto con Beast Jeanist y Tsukauchi habían estado muy silenciosos desde que se enteraron de la "visita" del archer a sus respectivos lugares, claro que al saber de manera extraoficial… no podían llegar a preguntar directamente su punto de vista.

Ahora saber que pedían la integración de Emiya a estas alturas de los internados cuando algunos ya tenían semanas en ellos.

Emiya arqueo la ceja interrogante de la tensión en esos adultos, soltando un largo suspiro -le advertí las consecuencias… él está entendiendo esto demasiado bien, cree que si ya está marcado ¿Por qué arriesgar a alguien más?- su tono era neutral interrumpiendo el silencio -niños tercos-

-No somos niños… somos mayores que tu- espeto indignado Aisawa recibiendo una de esas miradas que se están haciendo muy común ahora que comparten vivienda… un desplante aburrido diciéndole "oh niño ni entiendes la diferencia" que le irritaba.

Sobre todo porque no se explicaba.

Aunque aliviado que ese hombre perro esté dispuesto a tomar el riesgo, cuando Emiya está perdiendo tantas oportunidades de crecer como héroe al no permitírsele los internados de manera normal.

Un tos cortes y el duelo de miradas que había iniciado entre una adolescente distante y un profesor ofendido se detuvo -no vine aquí para esto… pero es tu decisión Kiritsugu- apoyo Sir con una ligera inclinación -pero si algo sucede, no dudes en llamarme- el tono de confianza fue desechado por uno de sobreprotección.

Eraserhead estaba dispuesto a voltear los ojos por esta personalidad del austero héroe profesional, pero mantuvo la boca cerrada mientras su estudiante afirmaba fácilmente sin inmutarse.

-Quiero que vean algo- Sir dijo repentinamente con un gesto más acorde a su profesión, era un alivio para Shota tener otra evidencia que ese hombre quizás hoy no vino a perder el tiempo como en otras ocasiones (aunque fuera testigo de horas de administración entre padre e hija).

Se irguió para fijar su atención cuando Sir volteo su laptop para que la imagen fuera revelada ante ellos que los tenso.

Era una residencia con tres edificios visibles de al menos tres pisos cada uno, un jardín central que daba un camino de piedra desde la parte central hasta la puerta a la calle cuyo arco era tradicional japonesa, totalmente bardeada.

Pero juzgar la arquitectura entre moderna contra lo tradicional no era la prioridad para Eraserhead, Emiya por su parte se recargo en una postura de tener conocimiento previo compartiendo una mirada con Sir sobre el asunto.

Dio varias tomas como si esperaba fuera una ilusión, pasando fácilmente de la actitud de su estudiante… Aisawa levanto su mirada cansada al otro adulto en la habitación -debes de estar bromeando, ese hombre solo se apropió del lugar- acuso.

Fue lo único que pudo decir, pues en la pantalla bajo el título de "Oficinas de los ocho preceptos de la muerte: casa residencial" no era la estructura lo importante... sino quien estaba en el cobertizo con una yukata negra mirando directamente a la cámara con una sonrisa engreída, cabello blanco cayendo en sus ojos pero tan familiar.

El archer.

-Su ubicación fue exhibida a su conveniencia- fue el tono mortal de Kiritsugu que atrajo la atención -una invitación- miro a su padre este a su vez le regreso el gesto para volver su atención al docente tenso.

Se ajustó sus anteojos con el brillo oscuro en sus ojos, se recargo en su silla deseando que fuera una de sus tantas invasiones sin motivo -Se desconoce desde cuando se acento en el domicilio- comenzó a explicar, sabiendo que su hija ya lo sabía -se ha apropiado de cada movimiento de la organización… o por lo menos de sus terrenos- suspiro -se desconoce si hay alguien todavía vivo de los ocho preceptos-

Era duro para Sir Nighteye quien había estado investigando a Chisaki con cuidado, midiendo sus planes y asimilando una manera de contrarrestarlo… para que este sujeto, apareciera los derribara y sin hacer tanto movimiento.

Sintió la amargura escalar desde su estómago ¿Qué objetivo era esta limpieza? Podía ser que era una forma de darles tiempo… era muy temerario de su parte pensar en eso, más viendo esa cara engreída a las cámaras que lo captaron tan relajado.

Por su parte en la mente de Kiritsugu frunció el ceño por el aspecto del archer, verlo con el cabello de esa manera se le hacía familiar pero no lo ubicaba… negó para pasar a ver a su padre, quien fácilmente se había acostumbrado a sus acciones de investigación y espionaje muy bien para no sorprenderse de que ya supiera todo -no hagas nada imprudente- advirtió.

Entonces Aisawa pudo predecir en este punto de esa improvisada reunión, lo que podía decir aquel papel que le entrego Sir antes de que Emiya apareciera.

XXXXX

En la comisaría de Hosu justo en su oficina, Kenji Tsuragamae sellaba el contrato donde se estipulaban las condiciones y obligaciones del primer interno en el área policiaca levanto la vista para chocar con la de este actual ingreso.

-Daré lo mejor en mi tiempo dentro de la organización- fue una promesa seria por parte de esta problemática y famosa Emiya.

El perro ladro un poco, pero afirmo -eso espero de ti Emiya… poder dar un aliento a los héroes y el apoyo es nuestra labor- índico al guardar el documento oficial.

No se necesitaban más palabras, para Kiritsugu no fue sorpresa que se le asignara como pareja al detective Tsukauchi ni mucho menos que su zona fuera una que Beast Jeanist frecuentaba… para el cansado asesino era predecible sus actitudes.

Por lo cual como cualquier sabio, dejo que los jóvenes se divirtiera como les plazca… tenia cosas en que pensar, como en monitorear los movimientos de su padre que se había hecho muy reservado últimamente.

Temía que fuera a enfrentar al archer directamente.

XXXXX

Días después, uno de los pocos en que la clase estaba completa al no tener internados.

Aisawa se había parado enfrente de su clase para iniciar el turno heroico de la jornada, sus ojos cansados pronto brillaron en malicia y cada estudiante solo pudo adivinar que sería un ensayo donde no estarían bien parados.

Tashinori ingreso a los pocos segundos de la mirada en regocijo maligno de Eraserhead, saludando con su mano huesuda y su traje varias tallas grandes… aunque su composición delgada era significativa, todavía sus consejos como héroe eran bien recibidos algo que calentaba su propio corazón al sentirse una sombra de lo que fue.

Pero mentalmente All Might estaba más entusiasmado y menos depresivo de su condición para alentar mentes jóvenes, después de una muy informativa platica con Emiya… quien de alguna manera pudo levantarle el ánimo aunque también amonesto su manera de menospreciarse en cuanto a moral… ella podía ser muy heroica si lo deseaba.

Todos compartieron miradas cuando se les ordeno vestirse para la ocasión, se dirigieron a los vestidores con pláticas amenas (donde Emiya fácilmente se salía desinteresada de las molestias mundanas de adolescentes)… para salir al poco tiempo caminando en grupos al autobús donde los profesores ya los esperaban.

Aoyama parecía flotar cerca de Midoriya, Ilda y Uraraka… Todoroki compartía el asiento con Emiya al poder elegirlo libremente por la buena voluntad del presidente de clase, algunos como Mineta susurraban airados con Kaminari y Sero de oyentes mientras Bakugo trataba en vano de no dormitar junto a Kirishima.

Cuando llegaron al escenario asignado, una réplica de alguna ciudad se abrió a sus ojos emocionados de esta nueva actividad a la que ya tenían tiempo sin coincidir todos… caminando detrás de sus profesores quienes silenciosos los guiaban al centro donde edificios apilados con una plaza central.

Aisawa miro impasible -Bueno esto es simple, algo que he querido realizar por diversas peticiones- aclamo con un tono adormilado, sus ojos se asomaban por encima de la bufanda sin dejar su esto tan fácil entre eso y su cabello.

Tashinori también era curioso del evento del día, prometía mucho y solo podía decir ¡plus ultra! De emoción.

Los estudiantes escucharon la voz anivelada de su profesor de clase, era un diseño sencillo que algunos pensaron era una broma de mal gusto.

Luchar hasta que ya no puedas más.

La sonrisa dientuda de Aisawa no alentaba nada bueno, no cuando había uno entre ellos que lucho contra el líder de villanos y ha estado involucrado en tantos eventos que seguro Midoriya, Todoroki y Bakugo eran unos santos en comparación.

-Sin armas- añadió preocupado el viejo símbolo de paz.

Algunos eran confundidos, pero esto se aclaró como Todoroki parecía abatido, Midoriya soltaba un suspiro ante la pérdida de oportunidad de poner aprueba uno de sus recién obtenidos cuchillos… con una maldición colorida de Bakugo y un caer de hombros de Kirishima.

Yaoyorozu negó aunque varios estaban sumamente aliviados que fuera la clausura, ya era suficiente de cuidarse de sus quirk como para considerar una variable de ese tipo… no evitaron lanzar un desplante recriminador al que alentó esa disciplina en esos chicos.

Emiya por su parte paso de esto, nada contrariada por esta cláusula… ya bastante acostumbrada.

-Sin cuerdas o límites arbitrarios como el festival de deportes, una simple e inocente prueba- Aisawa continúo que si no fuera por la sonrisa maniaca… le hubieran creído.

Lida levanto la mano prontamente -¿entonces cuando se terminara si no hay límites?- su pregunta practica flotaba en la mente de todos al mirar a los adultos.

-Nosotros cerraremos el ciclo si llega a extenderse más de lo necesario- el amable All Might agrego, aguantándose la tos con sangre que amenazaba en brotar.

Aplaudiendo para llamar la atención a su dirección, Eraserhead dio un vistazo de barrido a cada uno de su grupo -espero que el ultimo en pie… no sea Emiya- fue la voz desapasionada que quito un poco el tono predecible.

-NO LO SERA- rugió Bakugo ofendido de ese comentario.

Aisawa rio por debajo de la bufanda, en esas ocasiones usaba "ese" tipo de motivaciones… podía ver el brillo decidido de los más competitivos, pero no a todos funcionaba.

-Sera difícil, ella es fuerte- se quejó airadamente Mina con los hombros caídos.

-Es injusto- lloro Mineta de manera exagerada apuntando salvajemente a la desinteresada morena.

Solo los guantes de Toru se apretaban nerviosos como único indicio de su misma inconformidad, Kaminari lanzaba una mirada desesperada en dirección a los profesionales.

Yagi arqueo la ceja cuando las quejas eran casi de lo mismo, no era por alardear pero tenían un punto… Emiya era un difícil oponente a derribar, aun entre los profesionales ¡all for one la había reconocido!

-Una mierda… claro que la podemos derribar- por supuesto Bakugo explotaría contra las quejas.

-Bien clase, es de preferencia para hoy- Aisawa aclamo con pereza dando las ultimas indicaciones nada interesado en los ojos imploradores de los más "realistas" de este juego.

Claro que Tashinori sabía que Shota no estaba por ceder a las peticiones de los niños, solo ofreció una sonrisa temible antes de dar la espalda… dudoso, miro entre su colega que ya se retiraba al resguardo de la sala de controles hasta donde algunos chicos salían disparados a dispersarse.

Para el símbolo de paz quien detuvo su paso mirando de perfil, no era sorprendente que los más sobresalientes de la clase estuvieran retándose directamente y con descaro.

Un inexpresivo Todoroki cuyo vapor del hielo en una mano y fuego en la otra ya eran visibles, Kirishima con su endurecimiento acompañado de una sonrisa dientuda, Bakugo quien miraba de un lado a otro con un gesto salvaje… terminando con Emiya, quien era una estatua imperturbable carente de emociones.

Predecible.

Tashinori suspiro tosiendo ligeramente un poco de sus pulmones, en este momento pensaba que quizás era una mala idea alentar el "cierre" de rencillas como había sugerido Aisawa antes de esta práctica.

Menos mirando los ojos agudos e inflexibles de Emiya quien seguro, sin temor a que el símbolo retirado se equivocara… ya ubico a cada miembro de la clase en toda la área a la redonda, planeado miles de formas de contrarrestar sus quirk y salir idemne.

No es que la sobreestimara, All Might debía ser imparcial con sus estudiantes… pero a estas alturas, era difícil tratarlo como uno de los niños cuando ha demostrado de muchas formas lo madura que es.

Quizás Emiya si sería la última en pie.

Suspiro dando la espalda para caminar rápidamente a donde sabia su colega lo estaría esperando, no podía asegurar que no iniciaran con él en medio… no era tan lejos, al borde de la ciudad un cuarto se levantaba agarrado de la gran muralla que delimitaba la ciudad.

-ATENCION A CADA UNO…- el altavoz con la voz de Aisawa hizo que Tashinori se detuviera con su mano en la puerta para abrirla -REGLAS CAMBIAN… EMIYA ES EL VILLANO… TODA LA CLASE SERA HEROE… - fue contundente.

All Might abrió la puerta de golpe y como sabia, la risa de Aisawa era de total diversión insana cuando miro en su dirección -PLUS ULTRA- concluyo en el altavoz dando inicio a este ensayo.

Un sentimiento terrorífico cruzo por su espalda tensando al veterano héroe que seguía de pie debajo del marco de la puerta… el sonido de la lucha a sus espaldas, no podía ver el escenario en este punto… pero sabía la guerra había iniciado.

-Entra, puedes pescar un resfriado- un desinteresado Aisawa alentó nada interesado cuando un viento frio, de lo que suponían era el quirk de Todoroki se coló por la puerta abierta.

-Oh santa virgen…- fue su suplica con la tos con sangre disminuyendo su tono solemne.

Y es por esta clase de sorpresa, que Tashinori Yagi juraba podía morir algún día… haciéndole el favor al all for one.

…..

Sus pies no sonaban entre los edificios bajo la luz de un sol abrazador, podía sentir cada emoción conforme se acercaba a uno pequeño, adentrándose por la ventana con el interior sucio cubierto de sombras del abandono… dejo solo su presencia para ser reconocida por los sentidos básicos de su presa.

Aoyama se encogía con el sudor empapando su rostro al escalofrió de ser observado, el cabello desordenado al pasarlo a esconder entre sus piernas firmes en su pecho… encogido en el miedo, en un recuerdo de lo que fue en el campamento.

Quería luchar contra esa emoción negativa que lo congelaba.

-Sutil escondite… pero de qué sirve- su tono era como el viento helado para Aoyama quien salto buscando frenético en el entorno.

Emiya desaprobó su actitud cobarde pero no podía juzgar a un niño en su situación pero podía darle una lección, el sonido de explosión en el fondo era detectables y podía decir que pronto su más cercano cazador le daría alcance.

Por su parte Aoyama miro a la persona que se alzaba por encima de su figura encogida en ese rincón, quería replicar sus duras palabras pero solo salían como lamentables ladridos.

-Debes mejorar tu valor, Aoyama… hay gente esperando lo mejor de ti… como héroe- aconsejo Kiritsugu sabiendo que sus ojos brillaban por encima de las sombras -uno menos- espeto al desaparecer y aparecer noqueando a un Yuga con facilidad.

Lo tomo entre sus brazos con la apariencia de no pesar nada, lo acomodo como costal encima de su hombro ajustando al mismo tiempo su capucha carmesí para ocultar sus rasgos justo en el momento en que una de las paredes de esa sala se derrumbaban con el sonido de la explosión.

Bakugo no tardo en ubicarla en el centro de esa bodega abandonada, con el cuerpo de Aoyama como costal en su poder… la postura confiada y sus rasgos ocultos por esa capucha roja, no había palabras solo una esencia.

El rubio rugió a la carga pero el peso de haber sido usada su cabeza como apoyo lo obligo de cara al suelo, mientras su atacante salía por el mismo agujero que hizo en la pared tan fácil que le hizo pararse de un salto escupiendo la tierra que había tragado.

-MIERDA- alardeo al salir de esa bodega a pisotones, Bakugo estaba irritado de este juego ¡quería un enfrentamiento!

-Joder… se está tomando el papel mejor de lo que pensaba- Kirishima se acercaba con el sacudir de su vestimenta, su sonrisa divertida en dirección a su amigo explosivo -atrapo a Aoyama-

-Con esto ya tiene a la mitad de la clase atrapados- agrego amablemente Izuku con una cojera visible.

-¿rehenes?- conjetura de Todoroki apoyándose en Ilda quien parecía algo pálido, una columna de hielo a sus espaldas.

-Pero qué clase de juego de mierda está haciendo esa zorra- se quejó airado Bakugo, esperaba desde que Aisawa dijo un héroes vs villanos algo tan similar al primer ensayo con all might… pero Emiya salió a un modo cacería como lo había bautizado Kaminari cuando se lo toparon (antes de que lo atraparan).

-Quizás es su forma de hacernos pensar- Tenya se ajustó sus anteojos viendo el lado objetivo y peculiar de esta práctica.

-Se está moviendo al centro- Koda apareció señalando nerviosamente a la lejanía, usando los insectos del lugar y mucha paciencia… podían rastrear a Emiya.

Todo ese grupo se miró con firmeza en esa dirección… en la sala de controles los profesores solo observaban tratando de entender el método de acción de su villano improvisado como lo es Emiya.

Fue la clase más larga de sus vidas jóvenes con Bakugo frustrado a pesar de tener un costado dañado y un brazo dislocado.

XXXXX

Una niña brincaba en el jardín con la alegría que no sentía en toda su corta vida, sus zapatos de charol con medias blancas, un vestido de holanes de manga larga… su melena platinada recogida en una trenza recatada… ojos grandes carmesí brillando en asombro en su juego solitario, una sonrisa deslumbraba en su redondeado rostro… un cuerno marrón pequeño en su frente del lado derecho.

Para la joven Eri era una vida llena de experiencia desde que "el" llego una noche, fue borrosa y la mayoría del tiempo se quedó en un rincón de su habitación asustada en la espera del dolor que sabe no tenía más remedio que aceptar.

-Eri- una voz amable lleno el jardín haciéndola retroceder por reflejo, nerviosa se removió en su lugar clavado justo en el lugar donde había estado jugando.

La niña sabía que no era necesaria su actitud mansa de su parte, que ese hombre no la arrastraría en contra de su voluntad pero era un reflejo que no se quitaría en semanas de convivio.

-no hagas eso Eri- una figura se arrodillo enfrente de la niña sin mirarlo a los ojos.

Podía oler la labor de alimentos en esta figura, manos morenas se quitaban unos guantes de cocina en lo que asumía había retirado algún guiso de la lumbre… su ropa casual debajo de un mandil negro.

-en verdad que será difícil corregir esa actitud dócil de tu parte- rio divertido palmeando la cabeza ligeramente en calidez.

-Lo siento- su voz era un murmullo inocente, dejando que esa amabilidad la llenara por completo… levanto la vista con la confianza en su ser, chocando con la mirada cálida de esos ojos dorados con una sofocante sonrisa cariñosa.

-No tienes nada que lamentar- el hombre apremio con más palmaditas -¿Qué te parece un postre de manzana?- pregunto cuando esos ojos inocentes se iluminaron -por supuesto que querrás eso- se rio al conocerla tan bien en poco tiempo.

-Vamos Eri, tenemos que comer antes de entrenar tu control- apuro con simpatía al levantarse en su altura, ofreciendo su mano para ser sostenida por la niña.

-Claro, Shirou- el nombre era extraño en su boca pero Eri estaba encantada de decirlo, lo siguió hasta la entrada de esa casa que antes era su prisión.

En la mente inocente de la niña no entendía porque una persona tan amable decía que era malo, le dolía saber que alguien como el… la dejaría con el tiempo, se lo dijo desde el inicio… el abandono podía ser un dolor grave pero Shirou le alentaba a superar -hay más personas para ti afuera esperando conocerte- le decía todas las veces necesarias.

Una lágrima se resbalo en su mejilla redondeada, apretando esa mano para levantar la vista al hombre que la miro con tristeza -no te preocupes Eri, aunque yo no este… sé que lo harás bien- apremio al ingresar a la amplia sala.

Fue una noche en que el archer termino su cacería en ese lugar, para el counter guardián la carnicería se hubiera extendido hasta esa vida inocente solo por estar en el lugar equivocado… la magia y los quirk no se llevan bien… pero esa habilidad le había regalado otro tiempo de autonomía.

Su tiempo estaba cercas.

XXXX

 _ **Omake**_

Mineta se deslizaba entre las sombras del dormitorio, ojos agiles escaneaban el área para salir de puntillas hacia el ascensor… rio escandaloso para sí mismo deseando no ser escuchado, sus pasos eran rápidos hasta llegar a su objetivo.

-Escaleras- fue su decisión porque el ascensor haría mucho ruido.

-A donde crees que vas- fue Ilda quien estaba en las escaleras, con pijama pero el gesto grave que hizo gritar al pervertido en miniatura.

-¿Qué sucede?- Midoriya se asomaba desde su habitación en el mismo piso que el de Minoru a unas puertas de distancia.

-Mineta ha querido espiar a las niñas- acuso sin tapujos Tenya, ajustándose los anteojos.

-Solo voy por agua- se defendió el pervertido sin mucha convicción.

Izuku decidió salir ya con el sueño echado por la borda -vamos Mineta, hoy fue un día muy pesado- había patrullado con Togata la ciudad, truncado un robo y realizado un reporte junto con su tarea que lo drenaron a ese punto.

-Vete a descansar- escupió el chico pequeño mirando como esos dos parecían alzarse encima, maldiciendo la diferencia de estatura.

-Te acompaño por agua- fue la solución de Ilda señalando las escaleras para ir por su camino.

Mineta miro ofendido, pero se quedó quieto… tembló un poco -HAY REUNION DE NIÑAS- rendido exclamo dirigiéndose de rodillas a los pies del presidente.

Izuku arqueo la ceja, era muy consciente de esa pequeña fiesta de pijamas y lo muy divertidas que las chicas estaban durante el final de las clases.

-tu no entenderías… ¿Qué estarán hablando? ¿Estarán jugando entre ellas con pijamas?- empezó a balbucear con una amplia imaginación -¿hablando de chicos? ¿De sus favoritos?- en esta parte empezó a babear.

-¿Qué sucede?- un adormilado Tokoyami lanzo un desplante de muerte desde la rendija de su habitación, se podía ver su sombra removiéndose en sus espaldas.

-Mineta quiere espiar a las niñas- fue Ilda nada conmovido por la desesperación del pervertido.

-Reacciona Ilda, no te da curiosidad- Mineta desesperado levanto la voz.

Midoriya se encogió de hombros aunque interesado no sería correcto invadir una reunión de ese tipo, Tokoyami solo balbuceo "demasiado oscuro para mi" desapareciendo en un portazo y Tenya solo oscureció su gesto desaprobador.

No ganaría nada con solo pérdida de tiempo valiosa -saben que, voy yo- empujo a un lado al presidente pero no pudo ir lejos cuando unas bandas muy conocidas lo envolvieron.

Los jóvenes saltaron en su lugar cuando un irritado Aisawa bajaba los escalones restantes, había mandando su bufanda desde las escaleras en el piso anterior… sus pisadas eran fuertes con la mandíbula apretada en el retorcer aterrado de su presa (Mineta pálido) -me pueden informar que están haciendo aquí afuera-

Tomando el aliento con la misma frase que ha estado explicando a todo interventor -Mineta quiere espiar a las niñas- fue su respuesta desinflando a un imposibilitado pervertido de su ingeniosa excusa a su profesor.

Ojos duros o resecos de Aisawa en dirección al inmovilizado Minoru -no sé porque no me sorprende- negó para levantar la bufanda con dicho estudiante colgando.

Midoriya compartió un ligero gesto de simpatía por el pervertido a un inflexible Ilda en un silencio tenso.

-PERO EMIYA ESTARA AHÍ- por fin pudo zafar su boca para llorar en voz alta lo injusto de la vida para quienes saben disfrutarla… se asilencio solo porque Eraserhead dio un brillo carmesí de su quirk activado.

-entonces no te molestara dormir de esta forma… creo que tus compañeros lo hicieron durante el campamento…- una sonrisa escalofriante de Shota, Ilda e Izuku saltaron culpables de que se supieran sus métodos de restricción durante ese corto periodo en las montañas -por lo cual no tendrás problemas- con esto dio un desplante para que los otros desaparecieran a sus respectivos dormitorios (en el caso de Ilda ir a su propio piso).

Aisawa se adentró a la habitación de un Mineta resignado sin dar miramientos al entorno solo por mantener su salud mental, lo lanzo a su cama -descansa- fue su seca respuesta al cerrar la puerta ignorando el lloriquear amortiguado.

…..

En la habitación de Toru era dicha reunión, con almohadas y colchas la ligera música flotando en el aire para no incomodar a los demás pobladores de los dormitorios.

Yaoyorozu hablaba de algún perfume que su madre traería para todas, Toru agradecía este detalle al lado de Mina… Uraraka trenzaba el cabello de Tsuyu cada una con sus pijamas ligeras de short o blusa de tirantes con estampados en sus temáticas de preferencia.

Con la excepción de Kiritsugu quien desentonaba con su ropa oscura de manga larga, en medio de este borlote en una presencia silenciosa con sus piernas cruzadas rechazando abrazar cualquiera de esos monos de peluches y la espalda recta como si fuera a dar un reporte policiaco.

Se dio cuenta del incidente en el piso de Mineta, cuyo objetivo fue detenido por varios individuos truncando la situación que pudo llevarla lejos de esta fiesta de pijamas.

Por lo cual con un suspiro de resignación de que cualquier situación que la llevara a una extracción exitosa estaba más allá de sus posibilidades… lo tomo como otro de sus tantos castigos de tanta sangre en sus manos.

Emiya Kiritsugu estaba maldito… maldito y con olor a perfume de flores.

-Ey Emiya… creo que te combinaría este color en tus labios- Mina brinco desde donde había estado hurgando en todo el tren de pensamientos de la antisocial guardián.

Miro dicho colorete sin pasión, se encogió de hombros y se dejó hacer… suspiro ante los brincos satisfechos o las recomendaciones para que lo usara del diario, lo acepto pero llegando a su habitación lo eliminaría.

Si preguntan… la táctica de "se lo comió el conejo de Koda" entraría en función.

-Oye Emiya- Toru se acercó casi cómplice, si no fuera porque es invisible estaba seguro sus ojos chispearían de picardía -hay un tema que me está carcomiendo desde el examen de licencia provisional-

Esto fue el interés de esta reunión por lo que juzgo Kiritsugu, era uno de esos temas que todos querían sacar pero nadie tenía el valor… esas reuniones donde misiones serian impartidas y nadie quería tomar.

Aquí era en un nivel menos peligroso, pero las chicas dejaron de hacer lo que sea estuvieran haciendo para agruparse en su entorno… predecible.

La invisible asumió el cargo con responsabilidad -¿te gusta alguno de los chicos?- dijo sin tapujos.

-Toru- se sonrojo Yaoyorozu en un claro intento de sorpresa, pero el brillo de interés era tan claro a los ojos de alguien tan experimentado como el asesino.

-No- fue contundente, sin rodeos… ni explicaciones… no había sonrojos infantiles en su tez morena ni vacilación en sus ojos al mirar directamente a donde podía decir estaban los de Hagakure.

-Oh, ni siquiera lo pensó… ribbit- Tsuyu puso su mano en la barbilla, si había alguien más directa que ella misma… era Emiya y hoy estaba más que claro aún en asuntos personales.

-Pero Emiya, estas rodeada de todo el harem masculino- Mina protesto desde su lugar abrazando una almohada, su gesto era un puchero infantil -aunque sea uno de ellos detrás de mi…- se abanicó en el pensamiento.

-No tengo interés romántico- fue su respuesta más elaborada -¿mi harem?- dudo pero no podía quedarse con la pregunta banal en su mente.

-Bueno quizás no te des cuenta, ya que lo tomas como algo del diario- fue el tono diplomático de Yaoyorozu -pero tienes muchos chicos detrás de ti desde antes de mudarnos en los dormitorios-afirmo satisfecha de su observación.

Su gesto se mantuvo impasible ante esta acusación -¿es eso importante?- pidió en un tono plano pero confundido.

-Por supuesto que es importante… puede que ellos esperen de ti "algo más"- fue Mina quien dijo sin tapujos, Uraraka se atraganto con su saliva -ya vez como está detrás de ti ese superior… Togata- un suspiro soñador -junto con Amajiki-

-O Inasa, escuche por Todoroki que no deja de preguntar por ti- agrego Toru con un empujón divertido -¿ya le has dado tu numero?- pidió a lo que fue negado austeramente.

En este punto, Emiya agradecía que Shouto no fuera de dar su teléfono sin autorización y que Bakugo fuera un salvaje antisocial como para siquiera pensar en eso… además que tampoco lo tiene.

-que decir los de nuestra clase… ribbit- Asui se ajustó entre dos almohadas grandes -Todoroki, Kirishima, Bakugo, Ilda…- se quedó pensativa ya que no podía agregar a Mineta quien literalmente seguía todo lo que tenía falda.

-Deku- agrego Uraraka atragantándose nuevamente hasta el punto en que empezó a flotar por la mirada sospechosa de Mina y Toru (de esta solo se podía asumir por su invisibilidad).

Pero Emiya no cambio el gesto, solo se quedó pensativa -yo no creo tener la oportunidad de experimentar eso- fue su tono frio que corto toda jovialidad o burlas entre ellas.

Todas se miraron -No hables de esa forma- aclamo Yaoyorozu con cansancio ante la falta de esperanza de su colega.

-Estoy segura todo se arreglara- la optimista de Uraraka agrego con confianza, era pesado el ambiente social entorno a su compañera y esa organización tratando de eliminarla aunque muchos no lo dijeran de manera oficial era un tema confirmado entre ellos solo por suposiciones.

Pero Kiritsugu negó -soy un desastre para que uno de esos niños se involucre conmigo de esa forma- fue su excusa más elaborada teniendo un dolor de cabeza por esa opción.

Compartieron de nuevo miradas con el ambiente aplastado -Pero mínimo dinos si te gusta alguno- fue Mina quien levanto el puño dispuesta a regresar la jovialidad a esta fiesta nocturna.

Emiya respondería nuevamente con un seco "no" pero se quedó pensativo, era hombre originalmente así que no ve gustos de esa forma… ni con las chicas en ese punto pasado… ahora con este análisis objetivo.

Entonces se percató de algo en su percepción -Me gusta la actitud de Aisawa…- alientos contenidos -los rasgos de Shouto…- otro aliento -la inteligencia de Deku…- Uraraka se ahogó -la lealtad de Kirishima…- aquí ya todas dejaron caer sus hombros al ver la diversión bailando en la neutralidad de su compañera -sobre todo porque ellos están escuchando- miro la puerta en un parpadeo de velocidad la abrió.

Dichas personas caían dentro ante al jadeo de sorpresa de las chicas… atropelladas disculpas con sus enrojecidos rostros llegaron en desorden.

Kirishima luchaba por desenrollarse del pesado cuerpo de Izuku quien también hacia el esfuerzo con Todoroki, en la puerta con una postura aburrida y nada preocupado de ser atrapado era Aisawa -a dormir- espeto muy molesto al ver el gesto de Emiya quien seguía con su mano en la puerta.

-Aun sabiendo que puedo detectarlos ¿creen que no me daría cuenta?- se burló Kiritsugu al negar cuando todos se levantaron con la cabeza baja algo avergonzados.

Deku no sabía dónde meterse al quedar involucrado por su curiosidad… escucho las pisadas poco después que Mineta fue atrapado, encontrar a Kirishima ya arrastrando a Todoroki en lo que dijeron era una misión de infiltración… el profesor era una variable que no había notado hasta ahora, quizás a punto de regañarlos.

-Lo siento- murmuro Shouto pasando su mano por detrás de su nunca, fue estúpido de su parte pensar que quizás su amiga no los detectaría… tenia curiosidad y aquí estaba pagando eso muy caro.

-No pensé que Todoroki fuera a espiarnos- se decía Uraraka a Tsuyu haciendo sentir peor al prodigio.

Emiya solo dio una afirmación palmeando en consuelo rígido al bicolor que se relajó prediciendo que no había odio por este desliz infantil.

-Ey pero en serio no te gusta ninguno- Kirishima sonreía con dientes afilados casi brincando de emoción de saber algún secreto de ese tipo de la más austera entre ellos.

Miradas en blanco de Emiya, Todoroki y su profesor lo asilenciaron -déjalo- le sugirió Midoriya a lo que desinflo al carismático personaje.

-Y no bromees con eso, Emiya- regaño Aisawa con un voltear de ojos despectivo al ser contabilizado en el área de "gustos" por esa apática y problemática niña solo para molestar a las otras.

-Como diga profesor- dijo secamente cuando todos los chicos comenzaron a ser acarreados por el pasillo por el héroe borrador.

La puerta se cerró, las niñas se miraron para luego caer en la morena… estallando en carcajadas con la evidente excepción de Emiya quien maldijo no irse con la oportunidad... no lo admitirá abiertamente, pero la noche fue más divertida de lo que penso.

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo.

Pronto el enfrentamiento con el archer…

Una disculpa por los errores, por mas que reviso el capitulo simplemente se me pasan.

Neah20 fuera que agradece sus reviews.


	45. Chapter 45

Guardián 45

La oficina amplia bajo la luz del sol de esa mañana en un silencio pacifico, detrás de un escritorio pulcro la presencia del dueño de esta habitación miraba a través de la ventana el gran campus a su dominio en una actitud responsable.

Nezu soltó un aliento al voltear su atención cuando la puerta sonó -adelante- apremio al voltear cuando la figura de una estudiante en particular ingresaba en toda su gloria -buena mañana, Emiya- dijo con jovialidad ofreciendo el asiento delante de su escritorio bien recibido.

Para el director no era una visita anormal, sin que otros se dieran cuenta era una rutina de al menos reunirse dos veces por semana a beber una buena taza de té en una charla amistosa antes de iniciar la jornada laboral.

Era algo contradictorio para alguien que prefería estar en un punto neutro entre esa estudiante y la sociedad, por su postura como director de la academia… pero entablar relaciones amistosas era bueno para su mente, aunque sabía muy bien los riesgos de dicha familiarización.

Además no había nadie que pudiera entenderlo tan rápido como esa niña… lo descubrió poco después de su retorno a la academia.

La aguda mente de este ser se preguntaba cómo es que Emiya había logrado que tales reuniones fueran anónimas, teniendo a tantas personas al pendiente de sus acciones… ya sean dentro o fuera de la clase, pero no se molestaba en preguntar.

Con recato en su uniforme escolar, Kiritsugu no pensaba en esto… fácilmente se escurría bajo la atención de toda la clase tan temprano, aun cuando Togata la había atrapado queriéndola acompañar la dejo ir cuando le dedico una mirada fría… el chico era bien portado cuando era necesario, pero tenerlo ahí sentado sin hacer nada no sería buena experiencia para alguien tan energetico.

-buena mañana, señor director- saludo al aceptar con facilidad una taza de tamaño ordinario de una bebida caliente.

-Se han divertido en tu clase- pidió como una abertura de temática, con tono amable mientras soplaba su bebida.

Bebiendo con tranquilidad, ajena al calor en su boca… un suspiro por parte de Kiritsugu -Siempre se divierten- fue su respuesta sin broma en ella, era verdad cada día hay algo que señalar entre todos los chicos excéntricos.

-Las practicas han dejado un gran avance- admitió el director sacando algunas galletas de su cajón para ponerlas enfrente de su invitado -como para que "esos" dos soporten el curso de entrenamiento- alabo porque en efecto, algo que pudo atraerles diversos dolores parecían superarlo con facilidad.

Todoroki y Bakugo regresaban con menos heridas de lo que el director hubiera pensado (porque el sabía todo).

El antes asesino afirmo con solemnidad buscando en su mochila para sacar un pan al cual el roedor miro con sorpresa -Sato lo horneo durante la noche, no lo extrañara- afirmo nada culpable de haber robado a uno de sus compañeros.

Una risa divertida por lo ajeno que parecía esa niña a sus acciones, aceptando una rebanada -debo decir que las habilidades culinarias del señor Sato son las mejores- informo agraciado con el sabor junto con su bebida.

Por su parte Kiritsugu se acomodó en la silla, la presencia nada extravagante del director era un motivante de aceptar estas reuniones pasando a un silencio reflexivo donde el pan desaparecía en manos de esos dos.

-¿Estas segura de esta decisión?- pidió Nezu repentinamente mirando por encima de su taza a los ojos nada inocentes de su estudiante.

-Es lo mejor, no me gustaría dejar nada inconcluso- fue la respuesta misteriosa de Emiya que fue aceptaba fácilmente -si me llego a ir, por lo menos terminare esto- señalo el entorno, la academia.

-Estoy seguro que tu tutor estará complacido con tu sorpresa- miro a su estudiante evitando como siempre, esa desaprobación por lo negativa que era -¿le dirás?- pidió siendo negada en un agitar de cabello blanco -te hubieras ahorrado un año escolar si…-

-Es tarde para eso- fue el corte educado de Emiya -prefiero pasar lo que pueda de este año…- dijo sin pasión alguna en un sorbo de su te ni la conclusión de su comentario.

Pero Nezu no era el ser más inteligente por nada, fácil pudo atar cabos y dejar caer el tema hundiéndose de nuevo a un silencio extenso.

-El traidor parece que se ha retraído- fue un cambio brusco si el temblar de la taza en las manos del ratón no fue suficiente evidencia -con la persecución de archer ha decidido pasar desapercibido- levanto la vista siendo consciente que ese director sabia más de lo que exponía -inteligente método de acción- felicito.

Un suspiro doloroso de Nedzu -es una lástima- aseguro no preguntando como lo sabía -alguna idea de quien es- pidió.

-Sin verdaderas intenciones hostiles- negó con un largo suspiro, era una cosa mala que disminuyo con los problemas que trae Alaya.

-Se acerca el festival cultural- cambio nuevamente el tema el raton mirando contemplativo a su estudiante quien bajo la taza con cuidado -claro que el anuncio oficial no se ha dado-

-Supongo que me lo dice de manera extraoficial- aseguro Emiya suspicaz al ponerse de pie, acomodando su mochila con facilidad en su espalda.

Un aliento divertido por parte del ratón -Es una forma en que los niños pueden relajarse-

-¿quiere que aumente la seguridad?- pidió con un arqueo de ceja pasando de la suavidad con la que ese superior había ingresado el tema -sea más directo- aconsejo secamente.

Nezu no replico nada solo bufo mientras aquella estudiante salía de su oficina -lamento poner más peso en tus hombros, Emiya- aclaro al sorber de su te, viendo con gracia que todavía quedaba un pedazo de pastel.

XXXXX

Emiya había rondado la sala común al anochecer después de la práctica de esa hora, era un lugar cálido y raramente solitario, hoy parecía ser la excepción… no había ningún alma delante del televisor, ni jugando uno de esos videojuegos de moda o simplemente platicando.

El lugar era amplio siendo escaneado por sus ojos entrenados desde ese pasillo que da al ascensor hasta quedar satisfecha con su revisión preliminar, la alacena era su destino predilecto en búsqueda de algún bocadillo que sabía los chicos dejaron de manera intencional para que los encontrara.

Eran buenos niños si procuraban detalles de esa manera.

-Buenas noches- Togata se asomaba desde la esquina, presumiblemente desde la entrada sin molestarse en anunciarse ojos chispeantes en el entorno, percatándose con cuidado que no había ninguno de los chicos revoltosos recibiéndolos.

Emiya le dedico una de sus miradas silenciosas como única observación de su presencia por encima de su hombro, para dedicarse a sacar la bolsa de dulces tradicionales.

-en verdad te gusta eso- pidió un sombrío chico siguiendo los pasos del rubio invasor, recargándose en la barra con una mirada intensa debajo de ese flequillo oscuro.

-Amajiki, buenas noches- paso fácil de su comentario Emiya dirigiéndose a la barra donde puso la bolsa, era extraño que solo dos parte de los tres grandes vinieran de visita.

Dicho chico soltó un grave aliento con los hombros encorvados y murmurando alguna cosa sobre la depresión o algo por ese rumbo que el antes guardián prefirió ignorar al saber la grave falta de confianza de alguien tan capaz.

-Puedo tomar uno- llamo un entusiasta Mirio, algo innecesario cuando ya tenía muchos en su boca mirando de un lado a otro… podía asumir que por el azúcar, pero Emiya sabía que su naturaleza era así de energética con o sin dulces.

-No va a dormir- fue la sentencia casi suplicante de Tamaki dejando caer su cabeza en la pared más cercana con una sombra depresiva encima por lo que preludia una noche larga con un Togata platicando de cualquier cosa al azar.

Kiritsugu golpeo la mano veloz del rubio -no más- advirtió con un ceño no por consideración al estado mental de Amajiki, sino porque la estaban dejando sin bocadillos que con tanto desgaste Aisawa compraba para ella (aunque seguro el adulto no lo sabía).

-Pero Emiya, tienes muchos- miro traicionado Mirio, su mano dañada sujeta contra su pecho pero su sonrisa imborrable.

Un desplante dorado por parte del asesino, miro entre ambos adolescentes aprovechando esta oportunidad de abordar un tema que la estaba torturando -Que está planeando Sir- fue contundente en un radical cambio de tema.

Togata cambio su gesto del alegre jovial a uno serio, era un rasgo que aprecio y respeto Emiya -no es algo que se nos permita decir- aseguro airado.

La morena entrecerró los ojos, con la gracia de un animal acechando se deslizo enfrente del mayor con los brazos cruzados alzando su pecho en esa camisa negra -no hagan nada imprudente- advirtió como lo había dicho directamente a su padre.

-somos héroes- fue la respuesta automática de Tamaki asilenciado con un vistazo llameante de la menor que lo acobardo obligándolo a ver de nuevo la pared con facilidad, tal debilidad de personalidad era nada contra la voluntad de Emiya.

Un suspiro de Mirio, poniendo ambas manos en los hombros de la adolescente con esos ojos chispeantes en una inocencia y confianza -déjanos hacer nuestro trabajo Emiya, estaremos bien-

Inclino su cabeza, mirando al suelo neutral -no puedo hacer nada…. Si no me dicen… como puedo protegerlos- levanto la vista.

-Porque nosotros seremos lo que te protejamos- palmeo Mirio ligeramente -porque no seré el fracaso del hospital- advirtió decidido.

-Te estas exhibiendo con eso- apunto Tamaki con un arqueo de ceja, viendo su error el rubio se acobardo mirando la sonrisa satisfecha de Emiya -pero no es tu responsabilidad, Emiya… retírate- con un atisbo de su voluntad advirtió seriamente.

Miro observo con sorpresa esta firmeza en su siempre acobardado amigo, sonrió brillante para seguir robando dulces como si esta platica no hubiera pasado.

Ahora Emiya estaba más que mortificada… no quería admitirlo, pero en verdad eran su debilidad.

XXXXX

La lluvia había plagado el distrito de manera repentina, en el asilo de un edificio que servía como agencia de héroes… varias figuras ingresaban cubiertas ya sea de paraguas o alguna prenda desafortunada… otros parecían dispuestos a empaparse.

Midoriya ingresaba apurado al detectar lo tarde que era por el tráfico que esta tormenta provocaba, tropezando de vez en cuando para mirar con quien había chocado en la recepción en su último atisbo de torpeza -Profesor Aisawa- reconoció mordiéndose la lengua un poco.

El docente dio un paso militar al costado, escurriendo en el piso pulido nada interesado en el estado lamentable que proyectaba a su ya descuidada apariencia -Espero que estés concentrado para esto- espeto en un tono sospechoso sacando de su ensoñación al pecoso.

Enderezándose en un reflejo de atención forzada, Izuku bajo la mirada acobardado por esta observación… para la joven mente quien estaba asimilando las revelaciones de All Might, su predestinada muerte, por qué Togata está bajo el cuidado de Sir Nighteye y el distanciamiento entre ellos.

Fue una dura realidad de que quizás, como alguna vez hace unos meses Emiya les había demostrado con su casi sacrificio… la muerte de alguno de sus conocidos le carcomía el interior de este camino que había idealizado como héroe -por supuesto profesor- aclamo.

Entrecerró sus ojos resecos, apretó los labios y se inclinó encima del estudiante -estoy en desacuerdo en que participen activamente en esta solicitud de equipo de la agencia de Sir Nighteye- evidencio como tantas veces desde que comenzó a frecuentar la oficina -pero no puedo evitarlo- expreso en un suspiro rendido.

Esta sospecha era válida en el héroe borrador, ese niño había estado tan distraído hasta el punto en que tuvo que sacarlo de casi ahogarse en una de las practicas heroicas y en otra Emiya le había dado una mirada irritada que congelo a media clase "separar personal de lo profesional" reclamo airadamente (o lo que fuera, de lo inexpresiva que es).

-Midoriya- alguien llamo energético desde la entrada, sacudiéndose el agua como un perro irritando más a la recepcionista un sonriente Eijiro pisoteaba para palmear jovialmente al pecoso quien se estremeció no solo por la humedad sino por la misma fuerza.

Un suspiro resignado por parte del distante profesor que vio la reunión a la distancia para ingresar al pasillo, pues no solo era Midoriya el involucrado… con la solicitud de equipo también estaba Uraraka, Asui y Kirishima… sin contar a los tres grandes.

-Llegas tarde- espeto Sir Nighteye al encontrárselo en uno de los pasillos, sus lentes ajustándose bajo sus dedos largos y una mirada recriminadora de muerte.

-Lo dices porque tu trabajas aquí- contradijo Shota con aburrimiento, mirando las cámaras con sospecha -estas seguro que Emiya no sabe ya de esto-

-Cuando se entere será tarde- aclamo con bajar de hombros Sir comenzando a caminar en la sala de conferencias donde algunos ya esperaban -o acaso no esperabas que tuviera una contramedida contra las acciones espías de mi hija- por debajo de ese tono amargo se podía notar la presunción y el orgullo.

Shota volteo los ojos revolviéndose el cabello húmedo -por lo menos, ahora entiendo como esa niña sabe de todo- espeto amargo, enterarse de las habilidades de espionaje de la alumna más problemática que ha tenido en años fue una total sorpresa.

-Es necesario ocultarlo- fue la solución de Sir cortando el tema, compartiendo una mirada con Eraserhead entendiendo que en efecto, era mejor así que tenerla otra vez en peligro.

-No consideraste a Endeavour para esto, pero creo que hiciste bien en excluirlo- Aisawa no quería sonar fatal, pero era mejor dejar al menos algunos fuera de este golpe que planeaban con antelación…. Por si no sobrevivían y no quería preguntar si Sir "vio" algo.

Cansados emocionalmente, ambos adultos solo bajaron los hombros -¿Cómo le va a Emiya? Togata no es muy explícito para explicarme su dedicación escolar- incito a una plática más amena.

Eraserhead bufo -pensé que tu reportero te decía todo- aclamo aburrido, señalando a ese interno quien era demasiado invasivo… tratar con sus otros amigos excéntricos era tan cansado.

-Es una planeación muy grande para ir en contra de una sola persona- interrumpió un gran hombre ocupaba el pasillo caminando con esfuerzo con una bolsa de papas - no lo creen Eraserhead- codeo un poco jovial.

-No lo creo Fatgum- espeto Aisawa reanudando su caminar nada interesado ni en profundizar la plática ni en comer papas a esa hora.

-Ellos ya tuvieron un encuentro, Fatgum- una figura femenina aclamaba más adelante -por lo cual su experiencia los respalda- levanto su delgado dedo con astucia.

Se detuvo con un gesto apreciativo -lamento mi subestimación- dijo con sinceridad -gustas Ryukyu- ofreció de su botín a lo que la mujer desprecio con amabilidad.

-Es algo asombroso que haya derribado a toda una organización villana- la mujer idealizo al dar la espalda para seguir acortando la distancia a su destino.

-Pero eso lo hace más peligroso e impredecible- agrego Sir desde su ubicación -ahora mismo sus objetivos no son claros- aclamo, pues aunque sabían estaban detrás de su hija ¿Por qué? ¿Qué función tiene esa organización? ¿Por qué hasta ahora se presentaban? Eran preguntas sin respuestas que lo irritaban.

-¿Por qué no le preguntan a la niña?- Fatgum aclamo algo despreocupado, casi se le atora la comida de las miradas de muerte de Eraser y Sir.

-Fue una amenaza… ella está obligada a no decir nada- fue la escueta respuesta del que lideraba dicha organización entre héroes.

No era una respuesta que tranquilizara a los aliados nuevos, como tampoco lo hacía cuando la policía tenía espacios de sus propias preguntas en blanco… pero lo dejaron caer, por el bien de la mente de una niña que ha sufrido tanto (según sus puntos inocentes de vista).

Aunque Fatgum en verdad quería conocerla, Kirishima y hasta Amajiki platicaban mucho de ella…. La famosa Emiya Kiritsugu.

La sala era tan amplia como lo recordaba Aisawa al ser parte de las reuniones referentes a Emiya, ahora siendo utilizadas para estas reuniones de planificación de movimientos… los asientos se llenaron siendo los últimos en integrarse sus revoltosos alumnos.

Para Aisawa esta era un gran movimiento con tres agencias involucradas, la Heroína Dragon Ryukyu, BMI hero Fatgum, Sir Nighteye… y el en solitario que seguro lo agregaron por cortesía (sospechaba eso).

Entonces las persianas bajaron, hoy era la última de las reuniones antes del movimiento final -Este hombre, al que denominamos Archer se asume que tiene quirks como los de su predecesor…- comenzó la explicación Sir Nighteye.

XXXXX

Fin del capitulo.

Algo corto en comparación a los otros, solo como aviso del desastre... pero bueno… aquí lo dejare como quiera.

El siguiente arco suplirá al de los ocho preceptos, en búsqueda de una conclusión con esa organización alaya.

Saludos a los que me dejar reviews:

Billamon gracias por amar mi historia :D

Neli16: se que hay fics tan escasos en español, también me irrita… y el habito de Kiritsugu si es fumar, pero lo dejo a favor de no alentar a los chicos (por ahora)

BLINIX: Tambien mi cabeza explotaría en imaginarme la sonrisa de Emiya y Mineta no tiene sentido de preservación.

Milosan: gracias por tu seguimiento

Shirosakurai no te había respondido a falta de tiempo, pero si… la profesión de Emiya ha sufrido muchos golpes en el transcurso de la historia.

Yu Haruka hago mi mayor esfuerzo por actualizarlo (antes que la inspiración abandone)


	46. Chapter 46

Guardián 46

El día es alegre para todos en la clase en lo que esperaban al profesor Aisawa realizar su acto de presencia, algunos platicando de las tareas… otros con sus fines de semana o planes, Sato flotaba entorno a Emiya con la petición de consejos sobre inglés bajo la atención de Todoroki quien había estado platicando con ella todo el tiempo.

Midoriya desde su lugar desvió su atención de su nueva libreta de consejos para practicar, cerrándola con cuidado para mirar por encima de su hombro el acto de Break Dance que Mina estaba ofreciendo en la parte de atrás.

Ashido realizaba movimientos en un ritmo imaginario siendo rodeada por Toru y Sero que se pusieron de pie alentando esta muestra con un entusiasmo jovial.

-Su pasatiempo es bailar- aseguro Aoyama con un gesto astuto mientras la chica realizaba volteretas en el suelo.

-Si su falda se levanta- Mineta tenía otras prioridades esperando que esta muestra de agilidad de su compañera dejara en evidencia su anhelo.

Deku saco otro de sus cuadernos menos formales, hojeando la parte que había llenado con esa alumna en específico -los movimientos corporales de Ashido son inspirados de su baile- murmuro para sí mismo buscando el espacio de dicha observación en su sección -¿Cómo debería de ponerlos?- cuestiono a la nada.

Mineta era golpeado por Toru al querer asomarse y "ver" el acto de agilidad rítmica de Mina, Aoyama se apartó no queriendo ser agrupado con su compañero en "ese" tipo de malos habitos.

Izuku sintió que alguien le golpeaba el costado para llamar su atención, algo embobado con su libreta abierta en mano le dedico un gesto confundido a Kirishima quien le sonrió con todos sus dientes afilados.

Entonces lo que sea le iba a decir murió bajo la mirada de Emiya quien ajena al alboroto solo entrecerró sus ojos en su dirección, evidenciando lo atenta que estaba a la clase a pesar de dedicarse a darle un consejo general a Ojiro (quien en algún punto se acercó a su silenciosa compañera).

Asui también les dio un desplante en blanco y Uraraka fingió muy mal no haberse percatado del intercambio silencioso, el bullicio del salón no era nada a su situación actual en la espera de que en cualquier momento su misión en conjunto iniciara.

Asumía que quizás en la noche.

Emiya era alguien astuto e inteligente una de las tantas cualidades que Deku escribió en sus secciones amplias en las libretas de análisis por lo cual no era extraño que sospechara de su misión en el internado con Sir Nighteye.

Había algo que actualizo en sus apuntes de Kiritsugu, algo que le hacía más precavido como todos los involucrados en su "misión"… su habilidad de espiar que no se limitaba solo a pasar desapercibida, su agudeza en el oído también podía ser una experta hacker de cámaras de seguridad o cualquier dispositivo electrónico.

Su compañera era alguien tan capaz que solo esperar un futuro como rival o aliado era tan prometedor, para conseguir este futuro había que derribar esta organización Alaya… consiguiendo uno de sus secuaces era un paso seguro para una información amplia de su ubicación y objetivos reales.

Kirishima le sonrió cómplice para mirar el acto final de Ashido, pidiéndole algunos consejos y entrar en temas de pasatiempos en voz de Kaminari quien fue directo con Jiro al lado de Yaoyorozu.

La puerta se escuchó abierta interrumpiendo cualquier conversación casual, arrastrando sus pies con el saco de dormir amarillo instalado perezoso en su cabeza -tomen asiento- la voz adormilada de Aisawa con la mirada despectiva obligo a todos a sentarse rápidamente.

Deku observo a su profesor quien se ajustaba su saco de dormir como capa, ojos cansados y ligeras ojeras donde la presión de su misión le estaba pasando factura de igual manera.

-Tendremos un festival cultural- espeto en un tono obligado, mientras todos comenzaban a alzar la voz emocionados de una actividad de una escuela normal.

-Realmente está bien que estemos relajados en este momento- fue Kirishima levantándose de su lugar acallando las pláticas emocionadas de sus compañeros.

-Cambiaste- acuso Sero desde su lugar al chico pelirrojo.

-Pero es cierto ¿no? Especialmente mientras es el periodo de la "proliferación de villanos" o de la asociación de Alaya- dijo ambos aparte pues aun los noticieros no sabían dónde agrupar a esta última… Eijiro tenía un gesto preocupado.

Aisawa no se removió pero lanzo un desplante para que tomaran asiento -tienen un punto- alego con un suspiro todavía ajustándose su saco de dormir -como sea, la UA no gira alrededor del departamento de héroes- comenzó una explicación de la política de la escuela donde los departamentos de educación general, de soporte y administración son los encargados de este festival cultural.

Opaco un poco la queja de Kirishima, entendiendo que esto es más para los otros departamentos que para ellos mismos.

De alguna manera el profesor ya estaba cerrando su saco de dormir sin detenerse a explicar cómo este año sería distinto a otros pues el evento seria solamente dentro de la escuela, con una facilidad de la costumbre… se había deslizado a la pared para sentarse cómodamente en su saco de dormir… cediendo esta clase para ponerse de acuerdo en la actividad a elegir para el festival cultural.

Ilda y Yaoyorozu se instalaron en el escritorio mientras Aisawa tomaba la oportunidad de dormir… pero la emoción se desbordo para los incautos representantes de grupo.

Kaminari lanzo una sugerencia cuando Ilda le dio la palabra -Hagamos un café de Maid- su imaginación se desbordaba ante la temática aunque por extraño que parezca no podía… o quizás su instinto de preservación le disuadía de NO imaginar a Emiya en un traje de maid.

Mineta casi se lanzaba de su asiento -Es demasiado suave- se quejó con el eléctrico sin dirigirle la mirada -un bar de tetas- fue más descarado siendo sometido por Asui bajo la mirada aterrada de Sato y el desinterés de Emiya.

La mayoría soltó sugerencias desde comida, bailes, obras, zoológicos o competencia de luchas con armas (este fue Kirishima) hasta investigación de historia local mientras Aisawa estaba dormitando en el suelo.

-Ey pero Emiya no ha sugerido nada- aclamo con calma desde su lugar Todoroki ganándose un arqueo de ceja de su amiga por involucrarla cuando había pasado desapercibida en este evento que no era de su interés.

-Oh mis disculpas- ajustándose los anteojos con el manto del deber solidario Ilda miro a la susodicha -Emiya alguna sugerencia para este evento- pidió muy profesional haciendo un corte carate en el aire en su dirección.

Kiritsugu ni se inmuto, ojos sin pasión hacia el frente con un largo suspiro -no entiendo este tipo de eventos- dijo sin rodeos con un jadeo colectivo.

-Vamos sé que lo puedes entender- fue Kaminari con una sonrisa gallarda.

Bakugo volteo los ojos pero guardo silencio al igual que el propio Todoroki, Tokoyami y Shoji.

-No tenías este tipo de eventos en tu escuela- aseguro sin tacto Sero siendo mirado de manera recriminatoria por la mayoría.

Aisawa abrió un ojo interesado de este silencio repentino en su clase con un tema grupal que todos habían tratado tan bien en acostumbrarse.

Parpadeo una vez sin interés, pero el asesino no vio la necesidad de ocultar algo sin relevancia de su pasado -nunca asistí a una escuela hasta ahora- fue su explicación que atrajo miradas sorprendidas que no fueron apreciadas para alguien sabio.

Predecible de niños con vidas cómodas.

-Oh bueno entonces es entendible- nerviosa Yaoyorozu ofreció una sonrisa tratando de asimilar esta revelación que parecía todos costaba meditar.

Emiya inclino su cabeza poco conmovida por su propia situación -puedo asumir que es un evento para relajarse, hasta poder poner en marcha sus conocimientos de administración y manejo de personal… ¿Qué puedo sugerir? Me cuesta pensar en algo- admitió más elaboradamente.

-EL BAR DE TETAS… APOYAME- fue Mineta vilmente aprovechándose de la aparente ignorancia del objetivo de este evento, Toru se levantó golpeándolo en un rebote en su escritorio ante el silencio de todos.

-Entonces que sea algo para darle la experiencia a Emiya- fue el tono neutral de Tokoyami, siendo alguien que ha compartido noches bajo la luna tenía la necesidad de apoyarla siendo la única que parecía comprenderle en su temática oscura (aunque nadie lo notara).

-Oh suena bien ¿pero qué?- poniendo su gesto pensativo Deku empezó a murmurar para si mismo.

-LUCHA CON ARMAS- fue el tono emocionado de Kirishima siendo asilenciado por todos al notar que también estaba por aprovecharse de la oportunidad (aunque eran conscientes que Emiya era alguien que quizás gustara de las armas).

Se volvió a hacer un debate de la actividad a elegir no obligando a que Kiritsugu sugiriera pues al parecer la clase tomo como meta el darle una buena experiencia (con excepción de Mineta, el seguía entre un prostíbulo y su bar de tetas).

La campana sonó mientras Aisawa se ponía de pie saliendo de su saco de dormir con fluidez -fue una reunión sin sentido al final- murmuro altivamente aunque conmovido por la lealtad de sus alumnos algo que no expresaba en su postura aburrida -tomen una decisión que será exhibido dentro de dos días…- inquirió sin decir abiertamente el motivo de tal tiempo aunque los involucrados con Sir Nighteye se tensaron -en caso de que no se decidan…- se paró al abrir la puerta -Tendremos lectura pública- amenazo con un desplante de muerte.

Ninguno quería la sugerencia de su profesor aunque Emiya estaba muy desinteresada en esto, aun cuando el tema fue arrastrado a la sala común de los dormitorios donde fue obligada a convivir para tratar de llegar a un acuerdo.

Aun con los intentos de Ilda, no pudieron llegar a una base firme en la que todos aprobaran… aunque se sugirió algún tipo de muestra de baile por parte de alguien inesperado, Todoroki.

Todos se fueron a la cama temprano… pero justo en la madrugada, una llamada en ciertas habitaciones levanto a sus ocupantes… era hora.

XXXXX

La oscuridad cubría la tranquila ciudad… era una atmosfera que podía engañara cualquier poblador que quizás había sido una noche normal como otra con la excepción de las figuras que descendían de un coche aparcado fuera de un edificio que servía de agencia heroica.

El grupo era colorido donde los mayores discutían de las opciones para el evento cultural mientras los menores trataban de espantarse el sueño… liderando tal comitiva, el responsable de servir de chofer a los que estaban en la academia estaba por completo desinteresado en integrarse.

Aisawa miraba el entorno con ojos cansados, ajustándose sus anteojos entre el cabello enmarañado… la tensión en sus hombros no era visible al estar encorvado como siempre, miro a sus espaldas -esto no es un simulacro, manténganse al tanto y cercas uno del otro- aconsejo audible.

Kirishima, Midoriya, Asui y Uraraka corearon un -Si profesor- sin detener su paso para acercarse al edificio en esa esquina.

Para el cansado docente cuya mentalidad profesional luchaba con el sentido del deber al tener a estudiantes a su parecer sin experiencia en este tipo de situación, ninguno con excepción quizás de Togata habían tenido un enfrentamiento con la bestia de alaya.

Predice que habrá cambios en sus estudiantes si llegan a enfrentarlo directamente.

Para el héroe borrador era alarmante aunque su rostro cansado no mostrara nada, en paso ligero con una única preocupación... no había quirk que borrar en esta situación, era un civil en una lucha que estaba lejos de persuadir a alejarlo

-No se preocupe, Eraserhead- fue Togata con el carisma en su sonrisa tensa en su traje el numero un millón dibujado, sus pasos confiados en todo el manto de un profesional-nosotros también respaldaremos sus necesidades- apretó su puño con el apoyo de los otros chicos mayores.

Aisawa le dedico una sonrisa oculta con su bufanda, negando al exceso de confianza de este adolescente que ha invadido de mil maneras los dormitorios obligándose a acostumbrarse a su presencia... del joven descuidado, alegre y extraño... ahora era alguien en quien podía confiar, pues de entre todos era el único consciente que no había quirk que borrar en esta situación.

Por su parte, detrás de Aisawa y los tres grandes... los adolescentes adormilados comenzaban a estar más lúcidos en una ligera discusión entre ellos.

-Esto es tan emocionante- Kirishima susurro algo ansioso por la incertidumbre de esta misión en conjunto, su mente no procesaba lo que había que esperar y trataba de centrarse en lo peligroso que sería o la experiencia que esto dejaría a su paso.

Asui miro el edificio con ojos grandes -No creo que sea tan emocionante… ribbit- su tono era neutral con su dedo debajo de la barbilla -tenemos que tener mucho cuidado… ribbit… algunos profesionales se han retirado enfrentando solo a uno- miro a sus compañeros.

Uraraka tenía la misma preocupación, eran estudiantes y aunque no quería sentirse insignificante… esta emoción parecía crecer en la boca de su estómago -Pero daremos lo mejor en nuestra situación- aclamo con un brillo en sus ojos que atrajo confianza de nuevo al entorno.

El plan era sencillo, agruparse en la agencia para comenzar los preparativos finales y con la primera hora del sol en los cielos… estaría rodeando aquella residencia criminal con el apoyo de la policía con la finalidad de evacuar a los civiles y mantener los daños colaterales al mínimo.

Midoriya afirmo con una sonrisa a su amiga -esto es para tener información- era el objetivo general de esta redada, aunque también podían lograr algo de tranquilidad a Emiya quien seguía siendo señalada por todas las clases en la academia o los noticieros.

Aisawa rodo los ojos al estar escuchando a sus alumnos podía asegurar que el resto de los mayores también estaban dando miradas cómplices a los menores.

La puerta se abrió para recibir con la calidez del interior mostrando una recepción vacía, Eraserhead apenas dio un paso en el interior cuando una sensación lo obligo a aquietarse al igual que Amajiki, Hado y Togata se pararon debajo del marco de la puerta abierta.

Midoriya choco con la espalda ancha de Mirio mientras Eijiro esquivo a Tamaki… Asui y Uraraka lograron detener su paso detrás de Nejire.

Aisawa regreso por encima de sus pasos con ojos furiosos buscando en el entorno, no era el único con esta manía paranoica cuando más y más de sus instintos les gritaban con urgencia del peligro-silencio- aseguro cuando Uraraka tenía la boca abierta para cuestionar.

-No veo nada sospechoso-la voz neutral de Tamaki aseguro buscando desde la izquierda algo que hubiera desencadenado esta emoción el amplio de la calle solitaria.

-De este lado está igual- el tono mortal de Mirio hizo brincar a algunos viendo al siempre alegre dando un vistazo desde su lado a la derecha.

-Busquen bien- Aisawa hacía lo propio con los edificios del centro, solitarios y apagados sin ningún indicio de actividad.

Nejire aterrizaba a unos pasos negando -no hay nada visible en ninguno de los tejados- informo con un toque profesional bajo la atenta mirada perturbada de los novatos en el oficio.

-Ingresen- Tamaki alerto a los otros adolescentes dando un paso protector, sin voltear a ver del otro lado... daba vistazos panorámicos como el docente.

-No hay indicio de Ryukyu y Fatgum- fue el oscuro de los tres grandes quien agrego con un silbido molesto, el sentimiento todavía flotaba en el aire.

-¿Qué pasa?- fue Midoriya nervioso, pero Togata solo lo empujo para que atravesaran rápido al interior sin ninguna explicación extra.

Unos pasos apresurados hicieron voltear a Kirishima y Asui viendo al dueño de esta agencia dar largas zancadas desde el pasillo de las escaleras, su ajuste de anteojos le daba un aspecto oscuro intimidante -entren rápido- apremio con un ademan para que se apartaran de la puerta.

El ambiente al interior se tornó pesada con toques de angustia… Midoriya, Uraraka se miraron preocupados cuando Nighteye se instaló enfrente de ellos recibiendo a Aisawa que fue el último en ingresar compartiendo susurros furiosos.

Bubble Girl se removió incomoda -¿Que sucede Sir?- cuestiono con un morder de su labio inferior encogiéndose bajo la mirada de los adultos uno más intenso que otro o en similares condiciones.

-Nosotros somos los emboscados- fue la respuesta contundente sin tacto de Eraserhead, ajustándose sus anteojos en su lugar solo por costumbre al no tenerles utilidad en una situación irónica a su parecer.

-Espera ¿Qué?- fue un vacilante Nejire quien esperaba… como héroe… darían la sorpresa al villano, no al revés.

-¿Están seguros?- fue Uraraka mirando por todos lados, casi esperando a que el archer apareciera para apoyar esta idea.

Togata fue quien puso su mano en el hombro de la chica gravedad -estamos seguros- dijo en plural, pues el sentimiento era tan abrumador… casi una burla para que supieran… que "el" estaba ahí en alguna parte vigilándolos.

-Este era uno de los peores escenarios- añadió Nighteye dando un vistazo a Mirio quien junto a Tamaki se apartaron a la ventana con la intención de mirar al exterior.

Deku miro a sus compañeras, Asui estaba un poco más pálida o ansiosa y Uraraka parecía apretar más sus manos juntas en incertidumbre… Eijiro ya tenía su quirk cubriéndole sus rasgos listos para enfrentar a este enemigo.

Se apartó, Deku no quería escuchar las opciones que exponía Sir Nighteye con la facilidad de previsión sin el uso de su quirk discutiendo con Aisawa y Bubble girl.

Miro por la ventana cercana con precaución buscando en los edificios cualquier indicio de realidad, entonces lo noto... un punto al principio, pero pronto en un parpadeo se transformó... ojos se abrieron cuando una iluminación mayor en un azul profundo a los postes de luz consumió todo el interior... entonces el infierno se desato, arrasando edificios a la redonda con el alzar de una cortina de humo a los cielos con el alba opacada.

El sonido de destrucción hizo eco despertando a los civiles a unas manzanas a la redonda, a lo lejos los héroes atrasados se detuvieron en seco... el calor golpeando sus rostros en una onda expansiva y cualquier bomba creada por la humanidad, era opacada.

...

Unos minutos antes...

Roppongi, en el barrio de Minato: Might Tower era una edificación que se alzaba por encima de todo a la redonda con una esfera con dos anillos cruzados tan imponente como el héroe que hizo de esta torre su agencia heroica como símbolo de paz.

Los guardias nocturnos daban su rondín en el último piso, otros aguardaban en la sala donde miles de pantallas iluminaban pasillo o el exterior... entonces uno de ellos con ojos rojos y rasgos elficos se acercó a un monitor en específico para asegurar que su mente no lo engañaba.

Era una figura justo debajo de la esfera simbólica en la cima, su traje rojo azotaba en la brisa matutina... era conocida... el guardia se alarmo al identificar esa mirada arrogante en su dirección, en un descaro de ser observado casi un reto personal -LLAMEN A LA POLICIA- advirtió a todo volumen por el comunicador.

Por su parte, el archer caminaba sin pena por la azotea de ese edificio impresionante cargando un arco en su mano izquierda tan largo que lo superaba en tamaño mientras en su derecha con la palma abierta hacia el cielo oscuro en un brillo carmín una espada se materializaba.

Invocada en un filo en espiral larga, fina en la punta y más ancha en la base con rayos eléctricos salpicando de esta en indicio de poderío o magia... la mano experta tomaba el mango sin molestarse en las alarmas en los pisos inferiores del edificio.

Acomodar esta espada en el arco con destreza mientras su estructura cambiaba entre otros tantos rayos eléctricos, un pulso de energía realizo el último ajuste dejando donde antes una espada de filo peculiar en una flecha.

La energía se alzó como un único indicio en ese rostro concentrado, entonces las sombras volvieron a la normalidad... conforme el sol se alzaba iluminando a este arquero... soltó aquella flecha dejando un camino azul a un objetivo tan lejano.

Paso entre edificios iluminados en segundos, por encima de vecindarios cuyos gatos o perros se asustaron ante el vibrar del ambiente de esta flecha... borrachos caían de espaldas, los madrugadores se limpiaban los ojos conforme esta anomalía cruzaba la distancia.

Entonces, Caladborg logro dar en el objetivo opacando la luz del alba con su destrucción.

El sonido era tan claro a sus oídos agudos de la explosión levantando cimientos y borrando todo a la redonda de una distancia justa… sus pies firmes en ese tejado perteneciente a un icono de esta sociedad, mientras su arco desaparecía en su mano -buena mañana- se burló de quienes se habían paralizado a sus espaldas.

Tsukauchi abrió su boca junto a Sansa quien agito sus orejas de gato intimidado por la gran vista que tenían de esta destrucción a esa distancia, algunos hasta dejaron caer sus armas pasando de la figura arrogante del archer quien se despedía en un arco burlón… la luz azul, la cortina de humo en dos secciones alzándose en los cielos.

...

La oscuridad fue algo de lo que estuvo consciente, abrió los ojos sintiéndolos pesados mientras su cuerpo protestaba al moverse ligeramente... Aisawa forzó su peso en los brazos para levantarse, con el polvo sacudiéndose de su cabello por la gravedad... sentándose miro el entorno con la alarma o preocupación al ser consciente plenamente de donde estaba.

Un nudo se le atoro en la garganta ante la ligera cortina de tierra flotando en partículas molestas al respirar, las ventanas o puertas reventadas solo el ligero vidrio colgando de sus bases eran indicio de que ahí habían estado.

Obligo su peso en sus manos para ponerse de pie, tosiendo un poco y tambaleándose con una emoción atontada… el edificio había aguantado, las defensas que Emiya instalo según Sir fueron efectivas en cierto grado pero ahora no estaba para asomarse y ver el daño del que se salvaron.

Aisawa se dirigió al más cercano que era un desorden de extremidades -Midoriyia, Kirishima…- trato de despertar en un agitar, ellos reaccionaron con preguntas amortiguadas.

-Dios… que paso- Eijiro se ponía de pie con un crujir de huesos, no había heridas gracias a su quirk pero todavía despeinado y sucio.

Deku miro confundido, sabiendo que había estado en la ventana -estamos bien- aseguro a su profesor pues en comparación al pelirrojo, él no tenía un quirk que le evitara los cortes que evidencia en sus brazos y rostro.

Shota suspiro aliviado buscando al resto de sus estudiantes -Asui... Uraraka- una parecía haber golpeado el mueble de la recepción volcándolo mientras la otra quedo atorada en su regazo, se levantaron con sonidos de protesta pero aparentemente bien.

Se agruparon en torno a Eraserhead, quien a su vez trataba de ubicar al resto de esa sala caótica antes pulcra recepción… el aire fresco combinado todavía con el calor del ataque golpeaba sus sentidos abrumados por su situación repentina.

-Todos están bien- fue Togata quien llegaba desde el fondo cargando a Amajiki.

-¿Qué le sucedió?- fue Uraraka quien se acercó al superior depresivo, su rostro tenía una línea delgada de sangre desde su frente y su cuello tenía otros tantos cortes siendo el más grave entre todos.

-Estuvo cerca de la ventana- fue Hado quien suspiraba desde el otro extremo de la sala, su máscara rota siendo dejada en el suelo en un golpe seco.

Mirio por su quirk se había salvado del impacto en su totalidad.

-creo que Midoriya y Kirishima hubieran estado en su misma condición si Sir no los hubiera apartado a tiempo- aclaro Bubble Girl con preocupación señalando donde en efecto Nighteye se apoyaba en la pared con su cabeza caída y respirando agitadamente.

Deku escucho alarmado acercándose preocupado al igual que Mirio al hombre asalariado Kirishima tampoco se quedó atrás para dar su agradecimiento y terminar con un "fue muy masculino de su parte" tan audible a todo el entorno.

-Dios que fue lo que sucedió- aclamo Uraraka cubriendo con sus manos su boca en un jadeo amortiguado, ojos grandes casi acuosos a lo que miraban al exterior del edificio.

Aisawa troto a su estudiante siendo consciente que era seguido de cercas por el resto, se paró al costado poniendo una mano en un vano trato de confort… pero solo atino a silbar una maldición airada e ignorada cuando cada uno parecía pensar lo mismo cuando vieron el escenario.

Había imágenes que Kayama le gusta mostrar a sus estudiantes cuando ven el tema de las guerras sin quirk, ahora sin embargo se sentían dentro de una de esos tantos cuadros que Aisawa había ignorado con fervor.

Su edificio estaba dentro de un cráter de tierra escarbada o quemada, algunas piezas de cemento con varilla salpicada en diminutos tamaños tan molida por el impacto, edificios y calles borrados hasta sus cimientos en una distancia considerable a la redonda.

Kamino era nada en comparación… los adolescentes estaban aterrados de esta situación, lo que les hubiera pasado ¿Qué los salvo de ese destino?

-Si Emiya no hubiera protegido el edificio- Togata fue el que puntualizo desde su lugar, el tono era áspero casi ahogado mientras Nejire no evitaba temblar desde su ubicación con la perspectiva aterradora.

Midoriya no pregunto nada, no había en ese momento una mente coherente para analizar la cualidad de su compañera de sus protecciones -¿había civiles?- fue un susurro temeroso de pensar en gente inocente en los edificios aledaños.

-No- fue Bubble Girl -son edificios en su totalidad usados como oficinas- complemento con una respiración agitada mientras burbujas salían de sus brazos evidenciando su nerviosismo.

El alivio corre por los novatos.

Shota siente un dolor de cabeza por esta situación, más cuando es el inicio ¿Qué clase de ataque era ese? Y no era el único analizando ese punto, Deku y Sir Nighteye tenían gestos apreciativos tratando de desentrañar esta habilidad nueva para sus archivos.

Aunque Izuku todavía pensaba que era un quirk.

Fueron unos pasos por encima de esa mañana caótica, una figura se acercaba al borde de ese cráter instalándose desinteresado solo con un arqueo de ceja nevado -Atención a todos- fue Aisawa advirtiendo a sus alumnos pues el resto ya se habían percatado de este hombre.

Ojos dorados chocaron neutrales en su dirección, una ladina sonrisa bestial hacia ellos con un silbido apreciativo al saltar al interior de ese cráter acercándose a paso confiado -digno del asesino de magos- su tono estaba cargado de soberbia -si no fuera por ello... quizás el trabajo hubiera sido tan fácil- concluyo con un fingido gesto herido, deteniéndose a unos pasos de lo que fue la calle de enfrente.

El sonido de ambulancias amortiguadas por la distancia, la ciudad más vivida con una manera brusca de despertar… gritos de algún civil en la zona residencial que estaba tan cercas de su ubicación, quizás salvados por centímetros de ser daño colateral.

Pero no había interés en Archer quien borro toda burla por la austeridad.

Ajustándose sus anteojos, Sir Nighteye aun en un mal aspecto miro a Aisawa con un brillo inquieto... Kirishima cuyo quirk ya lo cubría apretaba sus puños incierto al lado de un inquieto Midoriya... Hado cubria a Uraraka y Asui silenciosas... Togata miro impasible mientras Amajiki se esforzaba de pie.

Bubble Girl ya tenía burbujas saliendo del edificio a montones.

Archer chasqueo los dientes petulante -Solo dos profesionales y siete niños... me decepcionan- alardeo al ajustar su postura a una altiva.

-Tenemos respaldo- aseguro Sir Nighteye dando un paso hacia el frente, casi debajo del marco de la puerta si no fuera por la mano de Aisawa hubiera salido a la provocación.

-Otros dos profesionales- espeto casi divertido de la idea el guardián, miro pensativo el cielo -creo que estarán justo a tiempo ¿estarán a la altura? - levantando su mano al cielo con el convocar entre luces carmín -pero una barrera es fácil de burlar... ¿o esperan que ese escondite dure para siempre?- arqueo su ceja.

Los ojos temblaron de los adolescentes al ver como una lanza se materializaba... tan larga con un diseño ominoso en un color rojo con una punta tan peligrosa, fue sujetada entre manos morenas conforme un arco negro en su mano izquierda se divisaba tan largo.

-Prepárense- Aisawa silbo a sus alumnos quienes miraron horrorizados.

-¿Conocen Gae Bolg?- espeto archer conforme ajustaba el arma que se transformaba entre luces en una flecha -no lo creo… han olvidado sus raíces… el origen del mundo… los primeros héroes- alardeo seriamente con ojos profesionales hacia ellos.

-APARTENSE- los profesionales gritaron al agacharse, la luz roja golpeo con el silbar de la barrera invisible que protestaba, resistiéndose a ceder ante el arma anti-fortaleza... fue un crujir que removió el edificio mientras por encima de sus cabezas un camino carmín fue evidencia del ataque incrustándose en la pared de la recepción en un agujero limpio y humeante.

La barrera fue eliminada, Sir Nighteye había caído al costado izquierdo de la puerta junto a Bubble Girl, Asui, Hado y Kirishima… al otro lado Aisawa se mantuvo agachado inquieto de esta misma revelación, Uraraka era ayudada por Deku mientras Togata buscaba tenso al lado de Amajiki.

Un sonido de viento extraño mientras el archer se materializaba debajo del marco de la puerta, sus pesadas botas troceando el vidrio debajo de su peso mirando el entorno de esa recepción destrozada para caer en los líderes de este grupo -No esperen que el asesino de magos venga- dijo en un tono grave -tiene mejores cosas que tratar... porque no soy el único counter guardian de cacería- sonrió de manera ladina.

Levantaron de golpe para enfrentar al invasor quien estaba delante de ellos, Midoriya no fue el único en tensarse en la insinuación… sino en la mención del nombre heroico que Emiya… pero esto no fue prioridad, no con la intensidad que tomaron esos dorados provocando un denso cambio de ambiente.

Un sentimiento vulnerable reino en Uraraka quien se vio de rodillas a la debilidad de sus piernas, Asui dio un paso vacilante hacia atrás con su instinto de rana queriendo correr, Kirishima con su quirk descubrió sus dientes en un gruñido feroz aunque acorralado.

Deku podía decir que esto era diferente a Stain... o hasta al All For One, se paró en medio de ellos tan solemne.

-cuál es tu intención de todo esto- fue Sir Nighteye quien dio un paso protector al lado de Aisawa obligando a no someterse bajo la presencia.

Hado aterrizaba en gracia con sus puños apretados, Amajiki olvidaba cualquier dolor con sus dedos apuntando al invasor y Togata se enderezaba con su capa ondeando por el viento... la diferencia era notoria entre ellos y el grupo de Deku, pero no importaba en ese momento.

-¿Intención? no se los dijo mi antecesor- inclino su cabeza Archer casi divertido.

Sir Nighteye tomo una postura algo encorvada, ojos tan intensos en su dirección negándose a responder las vagas pláticas que tuvieron con la bestia del hospital de Kamino.

Cualquier arrogancia de archer fue suplida nuevamente por una terrible neutralidad -borrar conexión de la anomalía... borrar la anomalía... no puedo adivinar como pudieron mantenerse en su entorno... como abandono tan rápido su labor... como nos dio la espalda- su tono era mordaz.

Midoriya amplio sus ojos confundido, no era el único pues Kirishima hizo un gesto de viva confusión al igual que Uraraka y Asui… olvidando un poco la presencia depredadora del invasor.

Pasando su mano por el cabello con un agitar de sus hombros casi divertido, la bestia de alaya miro claramente entre Aisawa y Sir Nighteye -Emiya… siempre fue el mejor entre nosotros, nada emocional siempre fría en su trabajo- revelo para quienes no sabían esta parte de la historia aunque los adultos hasta Togata se atragantaron por saber… que ella era una parte activa de eso.

Ignorando el genero en el que menciono a Kiritsugu.

Aun Hado frunció el ceño estúpidamente, Amajiki trataba de tragar estas palabras de alguien quien come dulces tradicionales en su tiempo libre y Bubble Girl solo dejo una burbuja más grande en evidencia del malestar.

-pero puedo adivinar... -Archer bajo la mirada a sus propias manos -porque alguien a quien el destino nunca favoreció... cuya aspiración fue tan dura como la experiencia de cada uno de nosotros- sus ojos se entristeció -esperaba no tener que hacer esto... pero debo, Alaya no es muy indulgente... aun cuando tenga que mancharme con la sangre de mi familia-

¿Familia? fue lo que retumbo en las mentes de la gente tratando de entender este mensaje encriptado o las recientes revelaciones, todo en un solo día… los chicos aun pensaban que el día anterior pensaban en el festival cultural.

El rugido hizo eco llamando la atención de Archer a mirar por encima de su hombro, Aisawa se percató de un dragón caminando en su dirección…. Ryukyu estaba a unos pasos, la figura de Fatgum también era posible de diferenciar.

La bestia de alaya soltó un suspiro dramático volviendo al aura burlón-llegaron- aclaro al desaparecer bajo la garra que se hizo camino al interior rasgando el suelo a su paso -entonces hay que cerrar el campo de juego- su voz se escuchó a espaldas del grupo sin ningún rasguño.

La luz bajo los pies del Archer creció al cerrar sus ojos, Sir lanzo un sello que fue desviado fácil por una cuchilla negra rompiendo el techo por el peso... Aisawa tenía su bufanda tratando de ajustarse en el entorno pero fue repelida por la atmosfera de poder entorno al infractor.

- _I am the bone of my sword_ \- palabras extranjeras vibrando en energía a oídos de los testigos tensos, Togata lanzo un golpe en velocidad cegadora siendo pateado al pilar entre dos ventanas con el crujir de la pared derrumbándose - _Unknown to death-_

Amajiki transformo sus dedos en pulpos pero los ojos dorados se abrieron en anticipación, otra cuchilla rebanaba con el dolor del adolescente que retrocedió bajo la atención de bubble girl - _Nor known to life-_

Midoriya salto con el puño en posición el hombre alzo su mano en su dirección con el suelo resquebrajándose por la presión del golpe recibido pero no se inmuto - _Unlimited...-_ repelió mandándolo contra Eijiro.

Uraraka lanzo escombros junto con Asui pero la presión entorno al moreno evitaba cualquier ataque conectara, abriendo su palma entre luces azules y viento - _Blade Works-_ concluyo.

El suelo se cuarteo a los pies de las personas que se esforzaron de pie en diversos gritos de sorpresa de esta nueva habilidad, el dragón que era Ryukyu amplio sus ojos tambaleándose a su figura humana siendo sostenida por Fatgum quien trato de meditar lo que sucedía en el interior.

El aire caliente golpeo a todos por igual con el epicentro aquel villano, obligándolos a cerrar sus ojos… entonces los abrieron unos segundos después siendo recibidos por el exterior, un cielo enrojecido de un atardecer cubierto de nubes.

-¿Qué?- fue Kirishima aun el propio Amajiki cuya mano vendada por Bubble girl la sostenía cercas de su pecho.

El suelo árido de un horizonte extendiéndose con innumerables espadas clavadas hasta donde la vista alcanzara en una profundidad incierta sin rastros de la ciudad en la que estaban hace unos segundos, del cielo engranes descendían para ser visibles colgando en la nada en un toque ilógico para mentes analíticas.

Aisawa se tensó dando una mirada fugas al panorama árido aunque su atención al igual que la de Sir Nighteye estaba en el archer cuyo gesto ahora de piedra en su dirección.

Era conocido para quienes presenciaron el encierro en el hospital de kamino, en este caso Togata solo pudo ver las similitudes pero también las graves diferencias en este mundo que podía acusar imaginario contra el otro assasin.

Los que lo vieron por televisión solo podían decir lo aterrador que era la atmosfera en el interior con un toque de soledad que los abrumaba, Uraraka miraba horrorizada al igual que Asui pero manteniéndose firmes en un abrazo confortable.

Midoriya tenía un gesto agudo suprimiendo cualquier miedo para dar lo mejor en esta situación al igual que Kirishima o alguno de los tres grandes.

A una distancia Archer levanto su mano -bienvenidos a mi mundo- fue su único comentario al mirarlos con espadas materializándose a su espalda con los filos dirigidos al grupo que reacciono a agruparse para protegerse.

Pero no solo era en su espalda, el entorno se llenaba de filos en diferentes creaciones históricas que estos héroes desconocían los rodeaban amenazantes a una orden de su gobernante.

Entonces… la bestia de alaya descendió la mano.

XXXXX

Los helicópteros se agrupaban para tener un panorama amplio de la escena ya entrada la mañana, Walker Cross miraba desde la altura con el micrófono sujeto en su mano mientras el camarógrafo se asomaba en esa mañana caótica -esto es inaudito… ahora la conocida bestia de alaya ha atacado abiertamente una agencia de héroes- informaba con la cúpula negra entorno al área especifico.

Se podía ver la destrucción en los alrededores, siendo tan evidente para las cámaras -se desconocen los involucrados… pero esta mañana se ha confirmado que el ataque, con la capacidad de hacer una explosión tan visible… fue dirigido desde el distrito Minato en la Might Tower en un acto de total reto- alardeo el reportero todavía incrédulo.

No era el único reportero, el área era acordonada con el desalojo de vecinos cercanos, había curiosos ansiosos ante este nuevo evento sin precedentes.

-Los motivos de esta organización sigue siendo un misterio, ha atacado villanos y héroes por igual- seguía reportando en movimientos entorno a la circunferencia del domo.

Hubo un silencio con el eco de los helicópteros y patrullas en el fondo, el reportero se inclino ante una llamada en medio de la nota -estamos recibiendo un reporte...- Walker Cross miro al horizonte en donde asumía estaba el objetivo -este no es el único ataque que se reporta en esta madrugada-

Una sociedad por completo de héroes, no estaba preparado para este golpe doble.

XXXXXX

Desde una casa en un distrito aparte, un joven rubio buscaba aturdido su actual encargo quien parecía mirarlo con un ligero terror en sus grandes ojos inocentes al considerarlo un extraño en toda la regla.

Sin su disfraz… beast Jeanist tenía un gesto amable y su cabello no estaba peinado con las restricciones típicas de su fama… después de todo fue despertado en la madrugada por una visita que lo alerto en muchas maneras.

Tener un semi infarto por este encargo inocente, algo que lanzaba sus cálculos de personalidad del despiadado archer por la ventana al ser el mismo, invasivo a propiedad privada… entregando esta pequeña persona quien le miro con esos grandes ojos expectantes o temerosos.

¿Esta niña? Bueno según la carta que le fue entregada era la nieta de un viejo yakuza al que Chisaki (si, ese overhoul) había estado utilizando en experimentos.

-Joven Eri- llamo con cuidado a lo que la niña salto en esa silla demasiado grande para ella, desvió su mirada a la mesa con sumo interés -no te preocupes, estarás bien conmigo- dio una sonrisa consoladora.

¿Qué diablos pensaba esa bestia de alaya? Se estaba aprovechando de la moral de los héroes, miro esa carta acusadoramente… como si esto revelara que demonios significaba este atisbo de piedad de alguien cruel.

-El regresara- su voz era un murmullo inocente, su cuerno reluciente a la luz de la mañana en dirección al que Shirou le dijo que era un héroe que la cuidaría de ahora en adelante.

Tsunagu Hakamata fue obligado salir de sus pensamientos caóticos referentes al que parecía fue el tutor de la niña por corto tiempo -no lo sé- fue su respuesta vaga.

Un gorgoteo lastimoso, pesadas lágrimas en los ojos infantiles -él me dijo que quizás no lo haría- silbo un poco cubriendo su rostro con sus pequeñas manos -Shirou me hizo prometer que no lloraría… que conocería a todas esas personas que esperaban conocerme… que él era malo… pero nunca lo fue conmigo- levanto su rostro -dime señor Héroe ¿Por qué no lo pueden salvar a él también?- pregunto.

Fue un golpe tan duro para Beast Jeanist, más conocer el nombre de la bestia de alaya… se inclinó para estar a la altura de la niña acariciando su cabello -lo lamento tanto…- fue sincero esta emoción aplastando su adversidad porque quizás… ahora entendía… que ese hombre arrogante, también estaba siendo obligando a hacer cosas que no quería -lo lamento tanto Eri- llamo con familiaridad -que tal si cumplimos su palabra y conocemos a todas esas personas que esperan conocerte-

XXXXX

 _Omake_

Midoriya Inko miraba desde la entrada su hogar limpio, satisfecha como cuando recibió a los profesores de la academia en aquel verano que parecía tan lejano para la ama de casa cuya ropa era sencilla.

Entonces su puerta se escuchó alisando su falda para acomodarse el cabello, abrió la puerta con una sonrisa humilde parpadeando ante lo saturado que estaba afuera -b…buenos días- tartamudeo abrumada.

-Buenos días, señora Midoriya- quitándose el sombrero un amable Tsukauchi saludaba desde la derecha.

-Hola señora, buenos días y lamento la intrusión- un joven con cabello entre blanco y rojo saludo cortésmente del lado izquierdo.

-Hola madre- una sonrisa forzada de su hijo desde el centro, kacchan también estaba con un gesto amargo pero dando un saludo cortes silencioso.

-Buenos días, gracias por su invitación- Emiya saludo diplomática al lado de su hijo con un gesto neutral -lamento que vinieran más personas de las necesarias- se disculpó autónoma.

Midoriya Inko suspiro sabiendo la situación que quizás la niña Emiya necesitaba más respaldo que solo su hijo, se irguió en una postura amable y les sonrió -pasen, por favor y no es molestia- agrego al dar un paso al costado para el grupo peculiar.

La mesa estaba abarrotada unos segundos después, por decisión unánime (Midoriya arrastrando a Kacchan y Todoroki a la pequeña sala) en el comedor solo estaba Tsukauchi, Emiya y la ama de casa quien nerviosa daba algunos bocadillos que había preparado de urgencia.

-Gracias por la invitación- Kiritsugu era como la recordaba Inko aquel día en el hospital o en los diferentes noticieros, podía detectar el manto nostálgico y de una vida pesada que la agobiaba como madre.

-no tienes nada que agradecer- contradijo la joven mamá con palmadas en el dorso de la mano morena -por el contrario, yo agradezco que hayas velado por mi hijo y sus compañeros- indico con total honestidad.

Tsukauchi miro entre ambas mujeres, detectando que estaba de mas -si me disculpan, creo que iré a revisar a los chicos- se puso de pie con una ligera inclinación, miro la sala haciendo una mueca por el desorden que había al parecer una lucha por cierto bocadillo… suspiro acercándose fluidamente, tuvo el descaro de tomarlo en un descuido de los adolescentes que jadearon incrédulos cuando se lo comió.

En el comedor las mujeres se miraron -mi hijo me cuenta mucho de ti, Emiya- exhibió como buena madre mirando su taza con una sonrisa fantasma -me cuesta creer que alguien como tu haya hecho tantas cosas por ellos…- levanto la mirada casi esperando verla herida como la vio en televisión durante el incidente de kamino -no hay nada en el mundo que pueda hacer para agradecerte… Emiya… tú que has sufrido tanto, has dado por mi hijo que me cuesta admitir que no tengo como pagarte tu sacrificio-

-Entonces no lo haga- fue su respuesta rotunda al tomar su bebida con la mirada enfocada en la madre emocional y sorprendida -no tiene que agradecerme por eso, señora… en un inicio no era mi objetivo- admitió sin desviar su atención -pero en un descuido ellos se volvieron una parte importante que debía proteger- cerro sus ojos recordando su propia renuencia… su otro "yo" sentado en aquella terraza bajo la luz de la luna en yukata -no me agradezca porque si es necesario dar mi vida por ellos… lo daría… serán grandes héroes-

Inko se le encogió el corazón al ver aquella niña tan dispuesta a cumplir su palabra, apretó la mano recordando el dolor de aquel profesor que la visito durante el verano… ¿Aisawa? O el de su propio hijo cuando estuvo tan cerca de la muerte -no diga eso, jovencita- se acercó con ojos tan emotivos reflejándose en los vacíos casi dorados -porque hay tantas personas esperando que estés en su futuro- aclaro con otro apretar cálido.

Emiya sabía que tenía razón, aun Sir Nighteye tenía esa predicción tan cálida que le gustaba señalar cuando podía… aun con su oscuridad tan sofocante, había gente esperanzada de que saliera idéenme de ese fango… pero era realista -lo intentare señora- dijo vagamente ocasionando un suspiro dolido de esa mujer.

Una explosión sacudió el lugar, ambas se pusieron de pie una más angustiada… la otra solo con un ligero arqueo de ceja cuando llegaron a la sala, no sabían que había pasado en el lugar… pero ahora Tsukauchi estaba sentado en el sofá con un bocadillo siendo degustado en una postura inocente, a su pies Bakugo había volcado la mesa central con una maldición velada boca arriba… en un sillón individual torcido era Todoroki quien se levantaba chamuscado

-¿Dónde está Izuku?- pidió la madre.

-AQUÍ- llamo desde el otro lado de la sala tan despeinado pero con una sonrisa victoriosa.

-Saben que hay más en el comedor ¿verdad?- una ceja nevada se arqueo por lo que podía predecir de este pequeño conflicto, ver a tres adolescentes poniéndose de pie para ir a la cocina ante la mirada divertida del detective no fue sorpresa.

No duraron mucho en la casa de Midoriya, caminando algunas cuadras en una plática amena entre Tsukauchi y Emiya (de trabajo), mientras Izuku señalaba los lugares donde jugo con Kacchan (este maldiciendo) a Todoroki.

Ser recibidos por una versión femenina de Bakugo no fue una sorpresa para nadie quien no conocía a Mitsuki, menos las maldiciones de su tardanza a su hijo en una casa de aspecto acomodada.

Lo que si fue una sorpresa, algo que se aseguraría el detective de informar de manera "profesional" a Sir Nighteye (quien le exigió un reporte en toda la regla de esta expedición).

Ojos analíticos de color carmesí -oye Emiya, no te gustaría casarte con mi hijo… creo que tienes la madera para sacarle la mierda y que se comporte de una vez por todas- tan alto y claro que dejaron de piedra al entorno.

Katsuki abrió la boca comenzando con sus mejillas enrojeciendo no se sabía si de ira o vergüenza, Izuku parpadeo de más mirando de un lado a otro hasta el punto de imaginarse "ese" futuro con algo de curiosidad educativa… por su parte Shouto se estaba ahogando con su saliva.

Emiya no dejo de mirar a la señora quien sonreía picara -no gracias, señora- dijo sin rodeos con un parpadear confundida de este ofrecimiento, miro a su compañero con esa idea y solo suspiro de lo tonto que era siquiera pensarlo.

-Ey que te pasa, soy lo mejor que podrías obtener- el orgullo de Katsuki resalto malhumorado de este rechazo tan rápido de esa zorra.

Mitsuku solo se rio, alardeando de lo agradable que era tener a alguien tan directo relacionado con un cabeza dura como su hijo -pero gracias- fue su respuesta seria al ingresar a la sala -gracias por cuidar a alguien tan idiota como mi hijo- puso su mano en la cabeza de Katsuki obligándolo a inclinarse.

Emiya sabía que estas visitas solo le mostraban lo grande que se había hecho su mundo, personas ahí esperando que estuviera en ese futuro brillante de Sir había predicho.

XXXXX

Fin del capítulo.

En el que sigue pondré lo que sucedió del punto de vista de Emiya como para llegar en esas condiciones a la zona de desastre… no olviden que tiene Avalon (versión shirou)… así como un fragmento de lo que está pasando dentro del mundo de Archer.

Pidan porque la inspiración sea tanta para lograr un capitulo tan largo en el que sigue, ahora sin embargo hasta aquí llego mi musa.

Los Omakes están ubicados en el periodo de tiempo que me salte, quizás no lo notaron pero ya pasaron por lo menos dos meses (más o menos) desde que Emiya regreso.

En esta versión Beast Jeanist es el que se quedó con Eri, Aisawa por obvias razones no fue la elección de Shirou.

Hay otra invocación de Alaya para cubrir dos frentes... ¿quien sera?

Gracias por su reviews y Archer se adelanto a las expectativas de los héroes.

Y aisawa, bueno el seguro le dara un infarto de tanta presion.

Neah20 fuera….


	47. Chapter 47

Guardián 47

Emiya se levantó de un salto cuando detecto las presencias saliendo de los dormitorios en un intento de pasar desapercibidos… sus ojos eran agudos entre las sombras sin ningún rastro de somnolencia, su cabello ya estaba algo largo pero no era de su importancia en este momento.

Se arrastró entre las sombras de su habitación haciendo un cálculo de la ventaja que les dará antes de seguirlos por completo.

Esos niños eran temerarios al hacer alto tan imprudente de retar a una bestia de alaya aunque confiaba en sus habilidades o en las armas que les facilito… la experiencia los aplastaría, porque en este mundo no había guerras que los endurecieran como lo hicieron con ellos (asumía que el archer tenía una similar experiencia).

Eraserhead y Sir Nighteye fueron cuidadosos en no ser evidentes durante su planeación, Togata fue el farol para asumir este plan descabellado que la preocupaba… luego la actitud de los niños envueltos era un libro abierto a sus ojos expertos (con excepción de Amajiki y Hadou).

Su piso tradicional pisado con experiencia en su modo sigilo activado mientras sus pijamas oscuros desaparecían para ser suplidas por su traje de assasin, las pesadas botas podían hacer rechinar bajo su peso pero no sería detectada.

El tiempo corría en su contra era momento de moverse para darles alcance a esos niños tontos, abrió la puerta con cuidado para ser recibido por el pasillo, el piso lo compartía con Yaoyorozu al lado y al otro Asui… enfrente Sato, Todoroki y Sero (divididos) pero consciente que no se despertarían.

Corrió hacia las escaleras para asegurarse desde el pasillo que no había nadie, pero sabía alguien la esperaba… una figura en medio del comedor con los brazos cruzados en su fuerte pecho, frunció el ceño aunque era imposible que la detectaran si no quería.

-Sé que estas por aquí, Emiya- su tono grave resonó entre las sombras sin la necesidad de prender la luz -quizás pueda sonar loco… pero eres predecible- aseguro con confianza.

Kiritsugu entrecerró sus ojos mientras el rostro del individuo se iluminaba en llamas de su quirk, Endeavour en vestimenta de civil… su penetrante mirada la buscaba sin tener éxito, si no fuera por la carente emoción… se hubiera burlado de su ira visible del fracaso.

Pero el tiempo seguía corriendo, en la mente calculadora del asesino era ya momento de darles alcance al grupo… no podía desviarse con una discusión que predecía si Enji la atrapaba (como si pudiera hacerlo), por lo cual tomo la decisión de regresar y saltar desde la terraza de alguna de las habitaciones.

-Emiya… sabes el motivo original para tomarte bajo mi custodia- su acento fue tan audible -sé que lo sabes, eres demasiado inteligente para tu propio bien-

No era porque no lo sabía que se detenía en medio de su retirada, Kiritsugu lo asumió desde que intercambiaron aquella primera discusión… si no por su tono carente de esa arrogancia característica, era un cambio sutil solo notable para los más atentos o cercanos… hoy sin embargo parecía que la diferencia se notaba.

Se paró entre las sombras de ese corredor con el silencio de los niños durmiendo en el edificio, apretó sus puños mirando entre las escaleras oscuras para luego echar un vistazo de regreso a donde ese adulto aguardaba.

Era un faro para llamarla de regreso, cerró sus ojos aceptando tomar este anzuelo.

Bajo la distancia que ya había subido en un salto aterrizando con gracia para asomarse de nuevo a la penumbra de la habitación, la sala ahora era levemente iluminada por las llamas en el rostro del mayor Todoroki tan tenso como una estatua y murmurando maldiciones airadas.

-Para mejorar tu linaje- su tono era plano que la caracterizaba, deslizando su modo sigilo para ser visible ante la mirada endurecida de un héroe que se fijó con detenimiento en su persona… sabía que detallaba lo preparada que estaba para salir -querías una unión arreglada para la siguiente generación- explico.

Un bufido del héroe de la llama, cerro sus ojos para acercarse con la máscara del fuego en su lugar-sabes que pensé hablaba solo- desvió del incomodo tema al apartarse del lugar donde estaba recargado, encendiendo las luces y apagando su quirk dejándolo en su modo civil -fue muy acertada las sospechas de Sir sobre que lo sabrías por más que lo ocultara- espeto con sospecha goteando de su tono.

Para el héroe profesional de la llama, ser llamado para ser de niñera ante las premoniciones de Sir Nighteye que Emiya intentaría seguirlos… fue muy acertado.

Inclino su cabeza desinteresada bajando la capucha -tengo que ir- fue su respuesta suelta mirando esos ojos carentes de la apatía que era firma de Endeavour, ahora más luminosos en alguna resolución que Shouto le había dicho un día después de una práctica bastante entretenida con niños de kínder.

-No te puedo dejar, Emiya- fue su respuesta terca poniendo su mano en los hombros llamándola por primera vez con su nombre -déjanos hacer nuestro trabajo- pidió como un favor.

Negó apartando el toque -No es su responsabilidad- índico dando un paso hacia atrás.

Arqueo la ceja un poco irritado, pero manteniendo el temperamento -Es nuestra responsabilidad protegerte, niña-

Emiya no era terca, pero tenía un deber que cumplir por más que su sacrificio irritara a adultos y niños -Se engañan en pensar que pueden contra ello- aseguro levantando la vista fría -saben lo innecesario e insisten en este acto temerario-

Este mismo tormento que no la deja en paz, su criterio frio por completo deteriorado si sus acciones que normalmente están en juicio no eran corregidas… el asesino aceptaba abiertamente las palabras del archer le dijo esa última vez… su oficio era una broma con su personalidad blanda.

-A grandes rasgos, fuiste enviada para espiarnos…- se encogió de hombros Endeavour tratando de ver más allá de ese gesto neutral-no soy para dar segundas oportunidades, pero creo que lo mereces… niña- revolvió el cabello níveo en un gesto tosco -debemos derribar esa organización y liberarte… quizás de esta manera no solo a ti- espeto muy seriamente.

Emiya lo miro largamente aboliendo cualquier pensamiento distractor sospechando que todos esos héroes en serio subestimaban su propia labor de espionaje, querían mordiendo más de lo que podían masticar.

Calculo el tiempo que le tomaría dar alcance a Eraserhead y su grupo después de dejar inconsciente a Endeavour quien parecía el único en un concurso de miradas, estaba tensando sus músculos para dar el salto con el objetivo de golpear su nuca.

-Seré un gran héroe… niña -interrumpió Enji ignorando los planes de Kiritsugu para dejarlo fuera rápidamente -uno en el que Shouto este orgulloso como cada uno de mis hijos- fue el discurso más largo y menos egoísta dicho por esos labios -¿Cómo podría serlo si no puedo siquiera salvarte?-

Era la calidez como su elemento que chocaron con el vacío de Emiya quien lo miro ya sin muchas ganas de noquearlo, era desinteresado y verdadero que le provocaron una sombra de la sonrisa orgullosa.

Amaba la capacidad humana para cambiar, aceptando abiertamente que ella vino y mancho toda esa normalidad con su presencia… este adulto que podía ser fácilmente puesto del lado de los héroes sin valor de este mundo, ahora daba un paso más acierto de la redención.

-haz madurado- felicito a lo que el adulto se ofendió porque claramente a sus ojos… ella era la niña -Pero no es necesario que seas un héroe para mí, solo para tu familia… sé que lograras forjar tu propio símbolo de paz- alentó con un toque de experiencia.

Un bufido poco digno negándose a verla a los ojos, cruzo sus brazos en el pecho con un apretar de labios de Enji -No me vengas a dar órdenes niña, después de todo aspiras a este lugar cuando todo acabe- afirmo totalmente confiado dando una sonrisa de tiburón -pero recuerda que hay mocosos dispuestos a hacerte lucha- amenazo.

Se tensó ante una presencia que enveneno sus sentidos opacando la respuesta negativa porque a pesar de todo seguía con la mentalidad firme que no vera ese futuro que su padre profetiza.

Volteo hacia la ventana provocando una pregunta del hombre de la llama que fácilmente acallo a sus oídos con la preocupación no visible en su rostro de mármol… sin explicar solo salto para romper la ventana con sus brazos cruzados que amortiguaran los vidrios.

La capacidad de desaparecer había sido imposible acceder por lo cual se sacudió el vidrio dando brincos mejorados entre el campus, el grito de sorpresa del héroe… las alarmas amortiguadas fueron un eco pronto a sus oídos.

Se deslizo en el bosque cercano al borde del campus, sus pesadas botas entre la tierra humedecida de días pasados de lluvia, las raíces de los arboles siendo superadas con facilidad… entonces llego a un punto donde una figura descansaba entre las sombras con una lanza roja en su mano al parecer alistándose para demoler su barrera.

Era una fortuna que amplio su defensa.

Sus ojos no la engañaban, la lanza era un destacado tesoro heroico asumiendo que con propiedades anti-fortaleza si era la elección.

La luz de la luna se despejo mostrando los rasgos de este invasor cuyos ojos en un tono dorado extraño le dieron un desplante burlón, era una niña en toda la regla con el color de la piel bronceada como un counter guardian pero el cabello en un tono blanco rosado… su vestimenta era similar al archer solo que ajustado al género femenino con un tatuaje extraño en su ombligo (una maldición reconoció).

En escarcha carmín la lanza desapareció junto con el arco -Decidiste salir para proteger este colegio- espeto balanceándose en sus pies casi infantilmente, pero su rostro era amargo desmintiendo la edad de su apariencia -debo decir que estoy algo interesada en este cambio… asesino de magos- su gesto aperlado se oscureció en ira.

Emiya no se inmuto mientras caminaba, no tenía la intención de contestar a esta niña cuyo tono a su persona era tan familiar… como si se conocieran, convoco sus cuchillas deteniéndose en la línea de su barrera dando un aspecto frio -desiste de entrometerlos- fue su único mandato grave.

Se miraron largamente casi calculando sus propias posturas, Kiritsugu se tambaleo cuando a la luz del alba una de sus barreras era arremetida por un fuerte impacto… la agencia de Sir… era muy descuidado de su parte pensar que el archer no esperaba represalias y ahora se adelantaba a su padre, pero se concentró deseando que aguantaran hasta que se encargara de esta molestia.

Chloe Von Einzbern miro con neutralidad este largo lapso de tiempo, bebiendo de su imagen tan distinta al que había tratado durante su infancia… quien diría que Kiritsugu Emiya era alguien capaz de convertirse en una adolescente muy bella.

Se rio ante su pensamiento, luego verla tambalearse un poco para regresar a su postura regia -adivino que el otro guardián ha empezado- dijo inocente deseando romper esa neutralidad pero ojos vacíos le dedicaron un desplante frio.

Emiya miro desde su altura apretando el filo de sus cuchillos.

Kuro como fue apodada… fue convocada para este trabajo por su unión con el sirviente de su "carta" quien era una bestia de alaya, dio un gesto retador al convocar a Kanshou y Bakuya -entonces empecemos- pidió ansiosa de terminar la labor.

XXXXX

La academia aparentaba tranquilidad cuando Endeavour se recargaba pesadamente después de luchar un infierno y asilenciar las jodidas alarmas, miro a sus espaldas el montón de mocosos bajaron rápidamente rodeándolo con miradas inquietas en sus rostros preocupados.

Despeinados, con pijamas y algunos todavía sacudiéndose sus ojos… pero aun el más vago entre los mocosos, tenía ese brillo ansioso al borde del pánico (Mineta) en un tiempo de reacción ideal para las emergencias que pudo juzgarlo.

Enji sin embargo tenia prioridades, a largas zancadas apartando a algunos niños que saltaron fuera de su camino estaba por llegar a la puerta cuando alguien salió a su camino… con su cabello despeinado, anteojos reflejando la luz y una postura firme -Mocoso apártate- advirtió al detenerse alzándose amenazador.

El nervio del niño era admirable, pronto lo reconoció como el presidente de clase y pariente de Ingenium -Señor Endeavour, podría informarnos lo que sucede- su tono era el mismo estándar respetuoso cargado de una responsabilidad al cuestionarlo.

Los susurros se alzaron en todos lados dispuestos a tener alguna idea general de lo que sucedía, más viendo la ventana rota y percatándose de ciertas faltas entre ellos.

Enji entrecerró sus ojos con total desaprobación, estaba por rodearlo pero más salían a su camino tan jodidamente tercos incluyendo a su hijo en busca de un atisbo de información que los calmara en el mar de incertidumbre.

Pero solo apretó su mandíbula, entrecerró sus ojos quienes tenían un brillo peligroso que algunos retrocedieron menos los tres más temerarios (Bakugo, Ilda y Shouto) -no tengo tiempo que lidiar con ustedes… mocosos, es un momento de urgencia… como aspirantes a profesionales, dejen trabajar- advirtió con un toque moderado no muy propio.

Las quejas iniciarían, podía predecirlo pero la puerta se abrió de golpe provocando algunos saltos de los más sensibles, ante la luz de una mañana tenue del alba el director ingresaba a los dormitorios pisoteando y como la marea, los niños tercos se apartaban dejándolo pasar -Endeavour- fue el saludo seco de esos ojos siempre amables.

Bajo la vista solo para coincidir -aun ignoro la mayor parte de lo sucedido- paso su mano por el cabello, deseando tener su propio traje heroico -pero la niña salió despedida de un momento a otro… dudo que haya perseguido al grupo de Eraserhead- explico rápidamente.

Nedzu brillo en comprensión sabiendo el motivo detrás del cambio de Emiya, Enji Todoroki solo pudo asumir que tendría que ver con esa barrera suya… pero ya dio información general que pudo compartir a esos niños metiches que ya susurraban alarmados en el entorno.

-¿Director?- el manto profesional aun en el escandaloso Present Mic que ingresaba mirando a los adolescentes, Midnight de igual manera ya comenzaba a ordenar que regresaran a sus camas con poco éxito pues algunos tercamente se quedaron mirando a los adultos inflexibles.

-Hablamos en el camino- Nedzu solo dio un vistazo al profesor de inglés para comenzar a caminar con el héroe de la llama detrás, sin su traje no significaba que no pudiera hacer nada.

No eran necesario escuchar más explicaciones, aun con esta vaga impresión que dio el profesional del fuego la agudeza de la clase ya señalaban entre ellos que Emiya estaba en movimiento por algún motivo que ponía en alerta cualquier alarma en el campus.

Jiro hizo una mueca amarga por las acciones de su compañera lejos de cambiar su actitud de mártir, a su lado la pijama de Toru flotaba ansiosa con Aoyama mirando a todos lados en la espera de alguna emboscada (las últimas practicas con Emiya lo había dejado paranoico).

Yaoyorozu puso su dedo en la barbilla examinando el intercambio silencioso entre Ilda, Todoroki, Bakugo y Tokoyami… Kaminari también se percató de esta peculiar alianza atinando a tragar un nudo en la garganta.

Koda, Sato y Shoji ampliaron sus ojos sin el valor de hablar -ey chicos a donde van- pidió Sero con un fruncir de ceño inquieto al ver a sus compañeros caminando detrás de los profesionales, salto ante el vistazo carmesí del chico explosivo.

-Iremos- fue un acuerdo entre ese cuarteto temerario, Bakugo aceptaba que estaba sorprendido por la integración del pájaro pero lo dejo pasar a favor de concentrar su mejor mirada llena de determinación a los adultos quienes ahora los miraban con desaprobación (o fastidio en el caso de Enji).

-no es necesario- fue Midnight con un bufido, el brillo de sus ojos no era divertido después de ser desairada cuando intento retirarlos a sus camas.

-es nuestra amiga- fue Tokoyami quien contesto de manera fluida sin una pizca de incertidumbre, estaba dispuesto a intentarlo una de las tantas veces… siendo ahora una alianza inexplicable con Kiritsugu.

-no sean tercos oyentes- Present Mic alzo un poco la voz amonestando lo temerario de los chicos, dignos aspirantes de héroes si le pedían su opinión.

-Midnight asegúrate que ninguno de estos chicos haga nada imprudente… ya di la orden al resto de los dormitorios, nadie saldrá hasta que lo tengan permitido- fue una orden aplastante del siempre amable ratón, comenzando a andar detrás de un Endeavour firme al lado de la puerta.

-No creo que hagamos la diferencia- fue Ojiro quien inclino su cabeza como la voz de la razón, interrumpiendo un duelo entre su profesor con el cuarteto temerario.

-Claro que haremos la diferencia ¡están atacando nuestra jodida escuela!- fue Bakugo quien silbo en irritación.

-No han dicho nada de atacar- fue la profesora quien corto con un gesto plano.

-Ja, como si la conocieras… la jodida zorra no rompería una ventana si no fuera nada urgente- fue su respuesta llena de confianza de Katsuki.

-Es nuestra compañera, la hemos desamparado mucho en ese tipo de peleas- fue Ilda ajustándose sus anteojos, dispuesto a respaldar a su colega quien se había estado integrando muy bien desde que regreso.

La profesora tenía un creciente dolor de cabeza por esta terquedad, miro a los adolescentes agrupados aunque pocos fueran los vocales estaba muy notable la lealtad en esa clase… era por esto que Eraserhead estaba endemoniadamente orgulloso.

-Aunque sea de alguna manera, nuestras acciones pueden darle algún tipo de apoyo- incierto Todoroki interrumpió a Ojiro o Midnight, su propia experiencia con las bestias de alaya le daban un poco de confianza ¿sería uno de estos personajes el motivo de la salida de su amiga? era una conclusión factible.

-Nunca la pudimos hacer cambiar de actitud… mínimo la respaldaremos- fue Jiro quien alzo la voz desde su lugar bastante irritada de la conclusión que habían llegado hace tanto tiempo.

El tímido Koda afirmo dando un paso tentativo que atrajo miradas agudas por la clara intención de hablar -solo queremos estará ahí para ella- su tono era un aliento contenido pero la determinación en sus ojos podía rivalizar con el chico explosivo o Midoriya.

-Emiya sabe lo que hace- Ojiro agito su cola con tranquilidad engañosa retando a cada uno de esos chicos -lamento decirlo de nuevo, pero no creo que nuestra presencia sea de ayuda con lo que sea este enfrentando Emiya-

-Es tu jodida amiga- acuso Bakugo señalando energético al chico de la cola quien se congelo -la piensas abandonar-

Ojos grandes llenos de emoción pero apretando su mandíbula por la acusación del chico con cola, Yaoyorozu miro de manera recriminadora al explosivo -no seas rudo, el solo no cree que sea ideal ir a estorbar- fue más directa.

Las discusiones se alzaron de manera repentina, el tiempo transcurría entre alegaciones sin sentido… un temblor sacudió la tierra alertando a todos quien se quedaron en silencio un momento antes de tratar de dirigirse a la puerta pero la esbelta figura del maestro de guardia se interpuso.

-Es suficiente- el látigo de Midnight golpeaba la palma de su mano, sin que nadie se diera cuenta la neblina rosa de su quirk ya se extendía por toda la sala haciendo que cada parpado estuviera pesando -no sean temerarios, inexpertos y tampoco hay nada seguro niños… pero lo que sea este enfrentando Emiya ahora tiene el respaldo profesional… así que duerman- ordeno con una sonrisa seca.

Bakugo maldijo airadamente pero se tambaleo cayendo al suelo al lado de Ilda cuyos anteojos se resbalaron al suelo siendo pisados por un debilitado Todoroki quien tropezó obligando a ceder con Tokoyami.

XXXXXX

El dolor estallo en su brazo al ser empalado por una espada negra con un mango quien tenía unas cadenas cruzadas* desgarrando su musculo en un ardor conocido a causa de su oficio… miro con un gesto endurecido donde obligaba cualquier grito ahogado en las profundidades de su garganta.

Aisawa aferro su bufanda quien había logrado desviar con esfuerzo la mayoría de los proyectiles sacados de alguna tienda de antigüedades, estos estaban clavados a unos pasos en su entorno de lo cerca que estuvieron… mientras su preciada arma se había reducido de tamaño al ser rasgada por los numerosos filos.

Sus oídos palpitaban, su sangre corría rápidamente por la adrenalina con ligeros jadeos cuando destenso su mandíbula… su postura se mantuvo protectora a pesar de todo.

El polvo asentándose y esperando por todo lo bueno de este mundo que haya sido lo suficientemente capaz de cubrir a sus estudiantes más vulnerables.

-PROFESOR- las voces colectivas de sus niños a su espalda en total alarma, Midoriya fue el primero en su rango de visión… después de todo su brazo casi fue rebanado protegiendolo.

Eraserhead dio un gesto cansado típico para calmarlos pero fallo miserablemente al percatarse que de alguna forma una de esas malditas espadas habían hecho su camino a su pierna derecha… el mango era tan fino, su filo tenia entre dorado, azul con el típico plateado del acero con palabras talladas en un idioma desconocido* ahora manchado con su sangre hundido profundamente.

-Oh dios- Uraraka jadeo con un aliento lloroso, la situación comenzaba a superaba al ver a su profesor de esta manera.

Por su parte Asui había visto a su profesor ser sometido por el Nomu en el incidente del USJ por lo cual no se dejó sobresaltar por la crudeza -hay que quitar las espadas… ribbit- su tono traicionaba su propio sentimiento opresor.

-Primeros auxilios- Kirishima parecía mirar más allá de Aisawa donde asumía una pelea se estaba llevando en toda la regla, él no podía más que tratar de relajarse cuando fue obligando al suelo de ese mundo árido.

-Se lo básico, pero aun detener el sangrado es lo primordial- la mirada pensativa de Izuku era reflexiva mientras el sudor delataba su propio pánico.

-Fue un buen trabajo- fue la felicitación seca del profesor, quien se sorprendió de escuchar su tono aburrido cotidiano a pesar de todo… el niño lo miro avergonzado, su propio dedo índice enrojecido de lo que podía predecir roto por usar su quirk que le ayudo a desviar algunas espadas que su bufanda no podía interceptar.

También su tolerancia al dolor parecía haber aumentado en Izuku.

Ryukyu gemía a sus espaldas de manera dolorosa, Aisawa solo dio un vistazo por encima de su hombro deteniendo un jadeo amortiguado cuando sintió la espada siendo retirada de su pierna por las manos de Kirishima.

El héroe dragón volvía a su forma humana tropezando en los brazos de Fatgum quien de igual manera parecía rasgado en algunas partes de su traje, su sonrisa marca registrada estaba borrada al ver lo grave que estaba su colega.

Espadas habían hecho su camino en la espalda del dragón, pocas se aferraban en su forma humana… Ryukyu era arrastrada cercas donde se ubicaba Aisawa, mirando calculador que quizás ella había protegido otros ángulos que estaban lejos de su alcance.

-Eso fue intenso- fue la sonrisa cansada de Ryukyu con un gemido cuando Bubble Girl se acercó quitando las espadas restantes.

-Solo tenemos lo básico de primeros auxilios- la voz cantarina de Nejire llego a sus oídos, Aisawa levanto la vista mientras arrastraba a Tamaki quien era prioridad al haber sido el más herido desde antes de ser encerrados en ese "mundo"

-Supongo que en automático… esta es el área de heridos- fue la burla seca de Fatgum con su guardia alta mirando más allá.

Un golpe fuerte y a los pies de ese grupo improvisado de primeros auxilios se desplomaba sin gracia Togata, haciendo un pequeño cráter donde su cabeza caía lánguidamente hacia adelante… su capa estaba rasgada.

Sir Nighteye se ponía protector desviando con uno de los cuchillos reconocidos de Emiya un arma de blanco y negro que se clavaba a sus pies, haciendo que Aisawa se encogiera en automático de lo cercas que estaba de cortar sus dedos.

-Lo que se espera de los héroes- la voz imperturbable del archer se volvía filosa -y con armas del asesino de magos… predecible pero bien preparado- se burló al materializarse a unos metros del dúo.

Midoriya, Kirishima, Nejire y Fatgum eran los que se ponían de manera protectora a los considerados heridos (Aisawa, Tamaki y Ryukyu) quienes eran atendidos por Uraraka, Asui y Bubble girl en un silencio tan tenso como el aire caliente de esa atmosfera invasiva a sus pulmones.

Pero para los que no sabían tenían una pregunta arrastrando desde que escucharon por primera vez el término de los labios de la bestia de alaya ¿Quién era el asesino de magos?

-Lemillion puedes levantarte- fue la voz acerada de Sir ajustándose sus anteojos, a pesar de ser un herido desde antes de ser transportados a ese lugar parecía tan firme al mantener sus manos apretadas entorno a los cuchillos negros.

-Si- Togata se levantó con una firmeza tambaleante, pero sus ojos ajenos al infantilismo que la clase A se había acostumbrado expedían una oscuridad fortalecida.

Ojos dorados escaneaban la escena ligeramente pensativo, cayó en Aisawa quien regreso el reto de la misma intensidad que podía -si no fuera por el chico con su molesto quirk… quizás los daños fueran peor- atino a decir burlón señalando al caído Lemillion

Aisawa trato de ponerse de pie pero el dolor en su pierna se disparó obligándolo a caer sentado con una maldición airada atrayendo la mirada de sus estudiantes.

-No se mueva profesor… -Archer ladeo su cabeza en dirección a Shota -como dije, quizás sean ignorantes… pero la espada negra es Arondight- la burla teñía esa explicación al alzar su mano -una espada que perdió su estatus sagrado después que el caballero Lancelot la utilizara para matar a varios de sus compañeros- dio un aliento dramático -su energía se llenó de su locura y resentimiento… cayendo en el estado de ser una espada demoniaca de un guerrero demente- sonrió dientudamente -no se moverá en un buen tiempo-concluyo.

Midoriya amortiguo un aliento contenido mirando a su profesor como si fuera a retirarse después de esto, Uraraka y Asui tenían los mismos pensamientos devastadores mientras Kirishima hizo un gruñido de advertencia.

Aisawa perdió el color por completo, el miedo no visible en sus ojos cansados ante esta posible conclusión si salían vivos… Nejire trago grueso viendo a un Tamaki somnoliento después de retirarle algún arma al azar.

Ryukyu estaba adormilada bajo la atención de una bubble girl quien ya tenía burbujas flotando en el ambiente árido del lugar a causa de su nerviosismo, incapaz de alzar su voz en una pregunta que le rasgaba las entrañas.

Fatgum amplio sus ojos -que quieres decir- miro el entorno, cada espada clavada en el suelo luego las que habían afectado a sus compañeros.

-Buena conclusión, gran hombre- Archer volteo los ojos -cada arma tiene su historia… pero no creo que puedan reconocerlas- señalo una dorada al azar - también tienen sus efectos, me temo que algunas están malditas… otras solo no cicatrizaran rápido… mis queridos héroes superficiales, están ante tesoros heroicos- concluyo al invocar algunas armas que salieron despedidas.

Sir Nighteye salto al camino de las armas desviándolas con el sonar del acero chocante como eco, saltando a la refriega cercas con Lemillion… Fatgum dio un vistazo general -apoyare- fue su único comentario al mirar largamente a Tamaki -Kirishima da apoyo necesario a Eraserhead- ordeno para comenzar a caminar a la zona de batalla.

-Profesor… ¿Por qué no borra su quirk?- fue Kirishima miro con la boca reseca, sus ojos no dejaban de tratar de seguir el ritmo de los profesionales ¿era esto la capacidad de una bestia de alaya? (desconocía que Todoroki, Togata y la propia Emiya lucharon en el hospital de kamino).

Un golpe fuerte, Fatgum lo recibía solo arrastrándose algunos pasos en una absorción absoluta que solo saco una risa grave de Archer quien retrocedió al esquivar un cuchillo de Sir Nighteye para luego agacharse de un golpe de Togata en una muestra de agilidad y gracia.

Aisawa miro al pelirrojo con la mandíbula apretada, su bufanda colgaba encima de sus hombros con una reducción de tamaño notable, sus heridas vendadas pero aun las manchas carmesí las teñían de lo abierta que estaban pero fue lo único que pudieron hacer en ese momento.

-Borre su quirk- Midoriya empujo sosteniéndose a la altura mirando el entorno del área de "urgencias" improvisada.

Izuku estaba tratando de trazar algún plan que pudiera impedir a ese hombre seguir en movimiento, su capacidad de manejo de quirk había aumentado al 30% por lo cual quizás buscaría el momento de apoyar a sus superiores ahora el problema era quitarle la ventaja que parecía otorgarle este "mundo"

Esto le llevo a un conflicto inicial cuando miraba al silencioso profesor quien parecía inflexible a su mirada mientras sentía el apoyo de Kirishima en su espalda, Asui también le dedicaba una ojeada implorante con Uraraka a cuestas… aun Bubble Girl tratando a Ryukyu dio un vistazo de reojo.

Nejire no evito inclinar su cabeza expresando vocalmente esta inicial molestia -¿Por qué no borro su quirk desde el inicio?- cuestiono inocente con un brillo pensativo característico, el eco de la lucha a favor de recibir una respuesta.

Aisawa miro a sus colegas, luego a los caídos para soltar un aliento de su siguiente revelación -No puedo borrar algo que no tiene- replico osco manteniendo la actitud enojada en un intento de conservar la fachada de ser algo que acaba de descubrir de mala manera y no algo que ya sabía desde antes de la misión.

El pánico e incertidumbre llego a todos los involucrados.

Togata era clavado en el suelo bajo la suela pesada del archer diluyéndose en el suelo cuando la espada hizo su camino donde antes estaba su cabeza, Sir lanzo un sello con objetivo ubicado que esquivo fácilmente pero anticipándose a esto un cuchillo ya estaba en la ubicación siendo acertado al clavarse en la piel morena con cierto grado de satisfacción.

El guardián rio al sentir su carne herida -genial, estas entendiendo- se burló al quitarlo con rudeza para lanzarlo al suelo, retrocediendo ante un golpe potente de Fatgum quien recibió una patada alejándolo aunque no la distancia calculada por la bestia… odiando el quirk de absorción.

Por su parte Eraserhead abandono este juego de emociones a favor de palpar su bolsa -Midoriya- llamo con seriedad diluyendo el pánico al intentar ponerse de pie ignorando el dolor para acercarse al chico.

Izuku salto con la mente trazando los planes ante la eventualidad que no había quirk realizando todo esto, miro a los ojos de su profesor quien serio dejo caer sus manos en los hombros tan pesado -si- pidió incierto.

De su bolsillo ante los ojos curiosos del entorno, saco tres ¿balas? Doradas alargadas que entrego en la mano de su alumno -necesito que uses tu quirk en el momento… lances esto con la mejor precisión que puedas al archer… es nuestra única salida-ordeno.

¿Estaba preparado para esto? No sabía que pensar Izuku ante lo entregado o la mirada de su docente nada asustado ante la perspectiva de no tener un quirk que borrar ¿les ocultaba algo más? No era momento de pensar en cualquiera de sus sospechas -si profesor- dijo decidido a ser de utilidad.

-Ustedes…- Eraserhead buscaba entre sus bolsos ocultos, extrayendo varios filos conocidos.

Deku contuvo el aliento ¡el también traía los suyos! Buscando en sus bolsas se percató que el propio Kirishima también mostraba lo entregado por Emiya.

-Según lo reportado por Tsukauchi, solo estos son capaces de ser considerados un peligro para la bestia de alaya- informo Eraserhead sabiendo la sospecha visible en los ojos del mas observador de sus estudiantes a favor de cambiar el tema.

-¿Por qué nos dicen hasta ahora?- se quejó Nejire cuando mostraba que de alguna forma ella también tenía las armas de Emiya.

-No teníamos pensado que actuaran abiertamente contra el archer- dijo sin rodeos el hombre forzándose de pie más estable abandonando el apoyarse con Midoriya.

-Tienen algo especial… bueno Emiya los trata especial y Mirio dice que son proyecciones así que supongo que afectan de alguna manera a la bestia de alaya ¿Por qué?- empezó sus divagaciones Hado atrayendo una mirada de Izuku al sentirse identificado por su actitud analítica o curiosa.

Eraserhead bufo -Bubble Girl podias apoyar a los heridos- ordeno.

-Usted también está herido- añadió amablemente Uraraka quien acepto un filo que le dono Deku al igual que Kirishima le daba uno a Asui (quien se arrepentía por no aceptar cuando Emiya se los ofreció).

-Puedo moverme- mintió Shota tercamente dando una mirada lacerante a quien fuera quisiera detenerlo, su pierna palpitaba por lo que esa espada le hizo.

-Es muy masculino de su parte- Kirishima alardeo muy seriamente, mirando la zona de guerra donde la lucha era muy encarnizada.

-No se arriesguen… cúbranse la espalda… no se distraigan y cuídense- fue la advertencia apasionada a pesar de su rostro cansado de Aisawa, el apretón en su pecho por lanzar a sus estudiantes al frente de esta pelea pero los conocía muy bien… como aspirante de héroes no se quedarían fueran del servicio.

Compartieron una mirada justo en el momento en que Fatgum retrocedía violentamente derribando varias espadas clavadas en el suelo, los engranes en los cielos testigos cuando una lucha que los héroes no estaban preparados para enfrentar.

XXXXXX

Los árboles se derribaban de manera brusca levantando algunos pájaros asustados, entre las sombras de ese bosque dos figuras corrían una delante de la otra en un intento de esquivarse… un salto encima de la rama más lejana y Emiya miraba el entorno desastroso con apatía, dando un salto hacia atrás cuando su apoyo cedió bajo las cuchillas gemelas que se proyectaban como bumerán.

Aterrizo en la tierra con facilidad, levanto el rostro para enfrentar a su enemigo cuyo gesto emocional mostraba la ira de haber sido orillada a la persecución… un atisbo de satisfacción broto no visible.

Ambas heridas pero nada peligroso, solo los atisbos superficiales en el caso de Kiritsugu quien los efectos de Avalon absorbían lo más grave de los daños que esa mocosa pudiera hacerle.

-Solo por alejarme- chillo enojada la mujercita de pelo blanco rosado, sus cachetes llenándose de aire frustrada -estas gastando mi tiempo… asesino de magos, deja de actuar tan sentimental con todo ese montón de mocosos- alardeo señalándola con la cuchilla negra y blanca.

Dio una larga zancada marcial ahorrándose cualquier replica infantil… ajena al hostigamiento pero también preocupada por el tiempo gastado en estos juegos, postulándose en el torso de la niña para dar una poderosa palmada que fue esquivada.

Un corte en su mejilla fue el resultado de una cuchilla tan cercas, dio un giro arrastrando sus pies para convocar sus cuchillos negros que impactaron con el otro enfrentando a la pequeña quien le daba un vistazo temerario… reflejándose en esos ojos suyos en color peculiar para alejarse en un salto poderoso al repelerse mutuamente, Emiya desvió fácilmente las armas lanzadas manteniendo su postura firme mientras más de los árboles del entorno eran empalados o talados a causa de las materializaciones.

Los filos brillaban bajo la luz del sol ahora visible, esquivándose mutuamente en una maniobra que reflejaban su mutua experiencia… mientras sus rostros eran la concentración absoluta más visible en uno que en otro… los dorados de Emiya resplandecían mientras rodaba fuera de una filosa arma convocada, se apoyó en sus manos con la energía necesaria para salir expedida cayendo de pie dio un giro tomando el arma lanzada para regresarla a su dueño.

Chloe sonrió para bloquearla con un puñetazo, jadeando pesadamente dio un atisbo de arrogancia en su rostro -quien diría que el asesino de magos… alguien incapaz de pelear de frente lo haga de esta manera- espeto convocando unas armas más alargadas similares a Kanshou y Bakuya.

Kiritsugu solo inclino su cabeza en único signo de escucharla reconociendo el cambio de su propio estilo de lucha, alzo su capucha para cubrir medio rostro con su postura regia y altiva sin abrir la boca en absoluto.

-Me enferma que lo hagas hasta ahora…- escupió hostil -¿cambiaste por ellos?- cruzo sus brazos con el filo peligroso de sus armas bajo el sol -dime asesino de magos ¿no te lastima verlos tan felices en su mundo dulce de azúcar?- espeto en otro intento por lograr romper el rostro de mármol de su contrincante.

Por su parte Emiya ignoro esta discurso patético al ampliar sus sentidos, podía detectar al personal de la academia acercándose junto con Endeavour, siguiéndoles la pistas… también su oído atrapaba la cercanía de los helicópteros, después de derribar tantos árboles se habían tardado en anunciar la lucha en este lugar.

Su preocupación se fue más allá del campus ¿Cómo estará el resto? Suspiro para enfrentar de nuevo a la niña que seguía divagando como si la conociera de antes -silencio- anuncio secamente -terminemos con esto- silbo apretando el agarre al convocar su Thompson Contender.

Una sonrisa depredadora de Chloe -por favor, asesino de magos… esa es tu especialidad para atacar por la espalda ¿crees que te funcionara?- se burló con un rodar de ojos déspota -pero terminemos con esto- alentó.

Su rostro no vacilo mientras el detonar de su arma resonaba, dando la ubicación exacta para cualquiera de sus perseguidores… pronto los helicópteros filmaban el rastro del desastre.

XXXXX

Togata aguardaba desorientado en el suelo con su vista fija en los cielos rojizos de esas nubes blancas moviéndose con el viento cálido de ese lugar, los sonidos amortiguados de la pelea a sus oídos ahora sordos mientras en su entorno donde se encontraba tendido espadas numerosas lo rodeaban una característica del panorama amplio en todo el horizonte.

El número en su pecho tenía un grave rasguño, su traje estaba en las mismas condiciones en un conteo claro de las veces que estuvo tan cerca de ser atravesado por algún arma del archer porque como fue anteriormente descubierto, no podía confiar en que las espadas lo atravesaran.

" _la magia no se lleva bien con los quirk"_ fue la advertencia de Sir antes de iniciar seriamente el ataque, una que no se molestó en explicarle en todo su terminología nueva.

Había algo preocupante recorriendo su cuerpo analizándolo en este respiro obligado de su cuerpo agotado, cada vez que usaba su quirk atravesando la tierra de ese mundo extraño las palabras de su superior venían cada vez más claras a su mente.

Sus manos flojas a su costado tomaron un poco de esa tierra con sus ojos escaneando casi esperando que delatara la anomalía que afecta a su peculiaridad, con el tiempo disminuía era notable a su juicio, podía sentirlo.

-Lemillion- llamo la voz cansada de Aisawa cubriendo el sol, los rasguños habían hecho mella en su rostro y parecía acentuarse una palidez insana -puedes pararte- pregunto.

Sentándose con un crujir de huesos, palpo su pecho que ardía ante la palmada poderosa que lo había orillado a ese punto reflexivo -si- mintió, el miedo de que su quirk desaparecía cada vez que lo usaba era abolido por su deber.

Sus ojos miraron al horizonte donde Fatgum junto con Nejire arrinconaban al archer mientras el resto de los adolescentes se levantaban a unos metros de distancia ayudándose mutuamente como Eraserhead hacía por él.

-Hay algo raro ¿lo has notado?- pidió Eraserhead más tranquilo de lo que realmente se sentía.

Se puso de pie con una ligera cojera -sí, no es que me queje abiertamente…- declaro en un intento de broma que no fue muy efectiva -pero evita matarnos-

-Aunque malditos por sus jodidas espadas es también grave- entrecerró sus ojos, Aisawa solo se tocó el hombro luego su pierna donde la incomodidad reinaba de sus heridas más graves las vendas improvisadas teñidas de rojo.

-Tenemos que derribarlo- fue la decisión unánime de lemillion apretando su puño dispuesto a llegar a las últimas consecuencias.

Aun cuando las palabras de Sir hicieran eco en su mente.

XXXXX

Las televisoras eran un caos mientras filmaban abiertamente cerca del campus académico de la UA - _no se puede detectar nada abiertamente-_ fue la voz de un enviado secundario para su noticiero con el cabello revuelto en color morado, una mirada carmesí y el rostro afilado con ligeras antenas sobresaliendo.

El reportero del aire cubriendo mientras Walker estaba en la otra zona de desastre en la cúpula en la ciudad - _no hay escenarios similares a la ciudad… tampoco se conoce si hay inocentes envueltos… pero pareciera que nada ha pasado en el campus-_ explico con detalle exigiéndole al camarógrafo que diera un barrido para detectar algo al nivel del desastre de la ciudad.

Pero no encontraron tierra quemada, ningún cráter o una cúpula amenazante rodeando el área central, era un alivio de alguna manera para los televidentes aunque el reportero estaba un poco desinteresado por esta calmada paz.

Quizás una falsa alarma de su informante.

Sin embargo pronto notaron un rastro a seguir cuando sobrevolaban el bosque circundante, enfocando a los héroes profesionales arrastrándose en tierra a través de los árboles derribados por lo que podían juzgar cortes limpios.

Al estar en aire tenían la ventaja de llegar primero, ampliaron sus ojos cuando una pelea estaba siendo tan evidente con el derribar de más arboles _-no sabemos lo que sucede abiertamente, pero pareciera que la estudiante problemática de la academia está peleando con una niña-_ relato en escandalo el reportero, evidenciando que no era un partidario de la últimamente famosa e hija de un villano Emiya Kiritsugu quien daba muestra de una destreza al esquivar algunas cuchillas de la desconocida a sus ojos inocentes por la edad aparente.

A la mente del reportero, quizás podía tener algunos rasgos pero el cabello blanco era su sello de las bestias de alaya ¿no? Y este es rosado (aunque el traje fuera similar al archer quien asesino a los villanos) por lo cual a su juicio que dejo claro delante de la cámara… era que solo era una niña que podía ser sometida de una manera más limpia.

-son muy rápidas- se quejó amortiguado el camarógrafo que aun con su lente solo podía moverse de un lado a otro para concluir en espacios vacíos, luego cuchillas extrañas en un uso de armas al nivel de un maestro.

 _-parece que llevan horas luchando si los rastros de heridas no son suficientes para evidenciarlo-_ el helicóptero daba vueltas en el área, el reportero ignorando las quejas de su colaborador a favor de gritarle ordenes al conductor para mantenerse firme en un espacio aislado donde podían acceder a lucha.

En la academia, en sus dormitorios las diferentes clases se arrastraban para ver lo televisado… aun Shinsho de la clase C miraba inquieto no solo la cúpula donde estaba Eraserhead sino las peleas cercas del campus.

Las llamas de Endeavour envolvían sin mucho éxito el área, Nedzu ladraba ordenes inentendibles mientras Present Mic alzaba la voz para los reporteros de que se alejaran.

- _Pretenden apoyar a su estudiante contra una niña quizás en grados inferiores a Emiya-_ escandalizada la voz del reportero espeto incrédulo de las órdenes que le daban.

Donde la clase B estaba siendo testigo delante del televisor, Kendo mordía su uña con insistencia con la presencia de Sekijiro a espaldas como el adulto responsable -Está peleando con una niña- uno se burló desde algún lugar de la sala común Neito Monoma.

Para quienes lo conocían que era toda la clase, no tomaron la ofensa de la burla fuera de lugar… pues aun el chico rubio podía notarse nervioso con cada conexión de golpes o espadas que podían ser captadas solo como un borrón por las cámaras mientras el reportero trataba de relatar lo que sucedía con la intervención profesional que poco afectaba la lucha.

Neito solo podía ahogarse en su desesperación al haber sido el más prejuicioso, pues aun cuando el reportero era un partidario de lo injusto de esta pelea a favor de la desconocida… podía asegurar que Emiya no estaba luchando con esa niña por puro placer abusivo.

En la residencia Bakugo, Mitsuki se acercaba al televisor reconociendo a la compañera de su hijo, la propia Inko había dejado caer su taza de té acomodándose para este nuevo día con ese tipo de notas en las noticias.

- _No sé de qué trata toda esta pelea…-_ el reportero hizo una mueca de desaprobación - _quizás solo sea para llamar la atención, pero obvio no lleva ningún lado… Emiya solo está dejando en evidencia su actitud como el villano al prestarse a jugar en serio con esa niña-_ relato.

El camarógrafo no le prestó atención cuando contuvo el aliento al grabar como Endeavour era besado por la niña desconocida dejándolo en el suelo sin moverse _-algo le hizo al llameante héroe número 1-_ el reportero alerto cuando la que antes había sido señalada como inocente se paraba arrogante encima del profesional en el suelo.

Emiya se lanzó para apartarla mientras levantaba con facilidad al adulto para detectar su pulso, este tiempo fue tomado por la niña quien había llamado un arco con facilidad -dios- el camarógrafo bajo su cámara con ojos amplios cuando una flecha fue señalada a su dirección.

El reportero bajo su micrófono -DE LA VUELTA… DE LA VUELTA- ordeno con urgencia pero fue tarde, la flecha conecto limpiamente derribándolo con explosiones adornando el cielo.

Para todos los televidentes se quedaron sin aliento, viendo los últimos momentos de grabación y asegurar que esa niña… no tenía nada de inocente.

…..

Emiya levanto la vista con los ojos amplios, cerrándolos con el dolor de no salvar a esos inocentes entrometidos a favor de prestarle atención a Endeavour… miro al adulto quien sin inmutarse aceptaba fue su prioridad -¿está bien?- present Mic pidió algo tocado de no saber si ir donde el helicóptero había caído o aquel colega de profesión.

-Su energía fue drenada- la voz cantarina de Chloe inquirió limpiándose la boca con una sonrisa lasciva -esperaba más experiencia de un adulto- se burló descaradamente.

Emiya ignoro el sonrojo del profesor Yamada a favor de mirar seriamente al fortalecido guardián -Director- pidió percatándose de la cercanía del ratón cuyo gesto era oscurecido.

-No hay sobrevivientes…-espeto referente al helicóptero -veo que simplemente somos un estorbo- aclamo severamente mirando al caído Endeavour para caer a Present Mic y concluir con Emiya -es esto uno de tus tantos misterios, supongo- aclamo ante la diversión de la niña invasora.

Emiya no dijo nada solo dio pasos hacia el frente borrando cualquier infantilismo de la invasora -me estas quitando el tiempo- fue su escueta queja al ajustarse su capucha nuevamente, la pelea se estaba alargando y esa niña era tan capaz de esquivar sus balas de origen.

Estaban tan igual de condiciones pero no se podía permitir dejar esto más a la deriva, tenía la energía suficiente y podía lograr un noble phantasm decente.

En toda su carrera como profesional Yamada aceptaba que había visto de todo los tipos de quirk que pudiera pasar en su mente… desde los más tontos hasta los peligrosos… ahora en medio del bosque a una distancia justa del campus podía agregar una anomalía más a su rango de tolerancia.

Su alumna, aquella que era tan versada en ingles que era innecesaria su presencia durante sus clases pero que se mantenía por cortesía al grupo… con la que podía dialogar en ese idioma extranjero sin temor a perderse (cuando podía hablarle)… un conjunto de palabras que carecían de una lógica peligrosa pero mostraban lo que anunciaban.

-Chronos rose-

Nedzu se hizo para atrás al igual que el propio Present Mic quien sostenía a Endeavour, incrédulos de que esta pelea se enfrascara en la pura velocidad donde esa niña de aspecto inocente aguantaba las despiadadas arremetidas de Emiya.

XXXXX

 _Omake_

Aisawa se despertó temprano con una pelea silenciosa con el techo de su habitación, se removió deseando no por primera vez que fuera fin de semana y quedarse envuelto en sus cómodas cobijas sin necesidad de levantarse.

-¿en verdad es necesario que vaya?- pidió a la nada con un gemido audible en la soledad.

Nadie le respondió, pero con otro quejido adolorido se sentó para rascarse perezoso su cabeza mirando todo y a la vez nada, con un largo bostezo placentero.

Las practicas del día anterior lo habían desgastado, se puso de pie con la mano ahora en su espalda rascándose con la misma emoción de un muerto para dirigirse al baño… se detuvo en seco cuando detecto pasos fuera de su habitación, entrecerró sus ojos pero al instante se apagaron.

-que estarán planeando- pidió sospechoso podía identificar las risas de Hagakure y Uraraka pero negó para adentrarse al cuarto de baño.

Ignoro la primera pista, pero la segunda fue dolorosamente evidente cuando llego a la oficina, justo al pasar el marco de la puerta sintió las miradas de sus colegas… Snipe le dio un saludo normal, luego la mirada divertida y excéntrica de Yamada para finalizar con una taza de café humeante de All Might.

-que pasa- espeto muy fuerte para ser escuchado, no eran los típicos saludos pues detectaba un algo flotando en el ambiente… solo la tos con sangre del antes símbolo de paz interrumpió su análisis crítico.

-¿Paranoico?- Nemuri se burló al pasar y revolverle el cabello de manera energética -se feliz por una vez, Aisawa- palmeo energético obligándolo al escritorio sin ver las miradas alarmadas del entorno cuando volvieron a su trabajo.

Eraserhead le deseo a Midnight de manera mental un mal día cuando se fue a su clase… negó para platicar un rato con All might de la clase programada para el día.

El dolor de su espalda solo se acrecentó al momento de ir a su clase, estaba a unos días por anunciar el famoso festival cultural algo que en nada lo emocionaba con tantos problemas que cargaban actualmente.

Las hostilidades de las otras clases parecían algo disminuidas pero todavía miradas sucias eran atrapadas durante su caminata.

Entonces se paró en seco justo delante de la puerta de su clase al sentir su móvil vibrar en el bolsillo, un mensaje de Sir despidiéndolo durante el día a favor de la libertad de no estar involucrado en las preparaciones para el golpe que estaba programado al archer.

Este hubiera sido su tercera alerta, pero estaba más agradecido de poder dormir después de que se terminara su turno como para detectarlo.

La cuarta alerta o segunda registrada en su mente, Aisawa entrecerró sus ojos al llegar al dormitorio con su mano en el mango detectando que estaba cerrado, quien en su sano juicio le cierra al profesor pero lo ignoro para buscar en su bolsa las llaves -¿eh?- frunció el ceño al no encontrarlas provocándole un ampliar de ojos.

Suspiro cansado, asumiendo que quizás las había olvidado para bajar los escalones, sacar su saco de dormir y de la manera más descarada posible, se quedó a dormir fuera de la puerta sin molestarse en tocar estando tan cansado como estaba le importaba muy poco hacer una escena para los estudiantes que pasaban.

Fue un sonido lejano, después el sentimiento de ser cargado para ser suplido por la calidez del interior que lo adormilo un poco más… Aisawa estaba poco preocupado de ser abducido por un desconocido, pero entonces las risas amortiguadas iniciaron obligándolo a abrir su ojo -Silencio- espeto muy seriamente volviendo a cerrarlos sin molestarse en gravar lo poco que vio.

-Profesor tiene que despertar- la voz divertida de Mina le llego cercas pero él se enfurruño.

-Vamos Eraserhead- el energético tono de Togata le enervo sus nervios pero lo ignoro a favor de saltar donde sea que lo pusieron y dar la espalda.

-Creo que está cansado- Uraraka tan amable explico para todos los que parecían querer interrumpir su sueño.

-Es lógico, ayer casi lo mata Emiya- Sero agrego amablemente.

-Una acusación exagerada- la voz neutral de la propia Emiya atrajo un poco su atención, Aisawa estaba feliz de que estuviera compartiendo más con la clase.

-Lo lanzaste al agua sin avisar- fue la voz de la lógica de Midoriya con un suspiro cansado.

-Con un fuerte golpe- Todoroki agrego atentamente con un coro de afirmaciones por tal evento.

-Muchos de ustedes no entendían, lo mejor era que les explicara de manera práctica- fue la misma Emiya explicando planamente su punto -no era opcional lanzar a Tashinori- añadió.

Una tos vino desde el fondo -creo que no hubiera sobrevivido- ¿Qué hacía All Might en los dormitorios? Oh cierto, ese hombre pasaba de vez en cuando se respondió el adormilado jefe de clase.

-Entonces sería un intento de asesinato- agrego Tokoyami con un sentido muy oscuro de broma.

Shota quería voltear los ojos pero solo siseo un "silencio"

-Nuestro profesor no está dispuesto- Ilda se escuchó con un susurro cortes, energético y se podía adivinar que sus ademanes exagerados se estaban llevando a cabo.

-Pero…- el quejido de Mina pudo ser notable.

-Creo que es la edad- fue Hado tan jovial burbujeante con otras tantas risas amortiguadas ¿Por qué permitía que esos chicos invadieran su dormitorio?

-El cuerpo ya no es el mismo después de pasar cierto rango- la voz cansada de Tamaki estaba algo alejada, asumiendo que estaba de pie en la pared más cercana.

-Bueno es un valido comentario- la burla de Sir Nighteye fue la gota que derramo el vaso, mas escuchando un amortiguado "evidente" del tono de Endeavour.

Abrió sus ojos irritado viendo el respaldo del sofá -Solo tengo 30 y tantos años- se puso de pie fulminando a todo su entorno con la clara intención de dar a conocer su total furia cansina.

Pero se congelo cuando su visión se acostumbró a la luz, como sospecho estaba en el sofá pero estar rodeado de toda la clase con los agregados de los tres grandes en su entorno… con el fondo Endeavour, Sir Nighteye y un apartado All Might con una pancarta enorme que era colgada por Midnight con las quejas de Present Mic al fondo despejado de cualquier otro mueble.

-FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS- aplaudieron energéticos (con excepción de Emiya) mientras su techo estaba invadido por globos en los colores de all might (sospechaba que la culpa de este detalle es del hombre de negocios si sus anteojos y sonrisa satisfecha no lo delataran).

Un día cuando inicio con esta clase esperaba expulsar al menos uno en un inicio, después quizás en el transcurso del año… Su idea era tan firme en su mente que cuando el momento llegara y uno de esos adolescentes no fuera suficiente para lograr sus perspectivas, lo expulsaría sin dudar

Miro tontamente con este tren de pensamientos cuando abrió su bolsa de dormir para enfrentar a todos esos niños que le cantaban algún tipo de desafinado cumpleaños, con una discreta sonrisa de la más problemática entre ellos Emiya… seguida de los siguientes revoltosos… Bakugo y Midoriya… junto con otros sobresalientes como Ilda, Todoroki, Kirishima, Uraraka y Yaoyorozu.

Concluyeron con aplausos, felicitaciones empalagosas de unas que saltaron para abrazarlo, respetuosos de otros que siguieron su turno con emoción en sus ojos brillantes o distantes pero cálida de los pocos menos agraciados con emociones (Emiya y Todoroki).

-Hay que preparar la comida- fue una orden diligente de Tenya al dirigir a cierto grupo a la cocina en un revolver, mientras otros movían el sillón con todo y profesor a la orilla para que se pusiera una mesa amplia.

-Decir que olvidas tu cumpleaños… es algo vergonzoso- fue Endeavour quien se enfrentó cara a cara exigiendo que se pusiera de pie, el cambio se veía en sus ojos pero esto ya lo arrastraba desde que lo conoció Aisawa quien se negó a obedecer.

-Es la edad que no se puede poner de pie- fue Sir Nighteye estando a su espalda, volviendo con el tema de la edad.

-Probablemente deba retirarse… siguiendo mi ejemplo- se burló All Might quien a pesar de estar guardando su distancia con el hombre de traje, todavía apoyaba la broma.

Hizashi sonrió con descaro palmeando la espalda del huesudo símbolo de paz -Siempre fue una persona cansada-

-Nació cansado- agrego Kayama con una sonrisa inocente mal dibujada.

Volteo los ojos -saben, pueden retirarse si gustan- espeto muy amargo pero la alegría notable solo en su tono monótono.

-Tienes buenos chicos, Aisawa- fue All Might quien agrego conteniendo el aliento cuando Mineta casi tropieza con un pastel en sus manos que fue salvado por Emiya que se apartó sin darle una mirada.

-Creo que es la clase favorita de Aisawa- Hizashi agrego escandalosamente, Todoroki había sido convencido para esculpir hielo en un rincón para ser usado en los refrescos.

-No ha expulsado a nadie- Midnight empujo a un Aisawa todavía en el sofá, mirando a sus estudiantes arreglando todo el dormitorio.

-¿Tenías que usar esos colores para los globos?- Eraserhead le lanzo su mirada venenosa a Sir quien lo ignoro a favor de dirigirse a la entrada cuando ninguno de los otros niños estaba dispuesto a abrir… shinsho de la clase C parecía fuera de lugar, pero pronto fue arrastrado por Togata a la cocina.

Un bufido poco digno de Endeavour, quien su presencia aún era áspera para algunos -¿Por qué estoy aquí?- pidió irritado de perder su tiempo en este tipo de eventos.

-Relájate… y convive con aspirantes a héroes- alentó Nighteye con un atisbo de burla -o tu hijo…-

All Might miro este trio extraño de amigos adultos cuando la hora de comida llego, ver los diferentes platillos favoritos de Aisawa no fue sorpresa… la hora del pastel tampoco menos los pequeños detalles que sus estudiantes ansiosos comenzaron a darle.

Emiya dio un paso enfrente, con una pequeña caja -este es para que lo abra en privado- dijo ante las quejas de la clase -y aquí esta esté- era algo más pesado.

-¿Dos?- pidió incrédulo Togata casi asomándose interesado perdió el brillo cuando un libro fue evidente, todos los menos interesados quitaron pronto su atención pero el tema fue interesante y el brillo desconocido de Emiya le advertía que _tenía_ que leerlo.

Aisawa suspiro siguiendo con este evento e ignorando su cansancio, fue divertido verlos convivir aun el distante Endeavour parecía enfrascarse en un debate con Emiya y Sir Nighteye durante casi toda la noche arrastrando de vez en cuando a Midoriya, Todoroki o All Might.

¿En verdad seria capaz de expulsar a alguno?

Esta clase fue la mejor, no lo negaba a estas alturas cuando por fin pudo arrastrarse a su habitación algo tarde pero no lo suficiente al ser día laboral el siguiente… curioso abrió la pequeña caja ofrecida por Kiritsugu al sentarse en su cama.

Una nota fue lo primero, bien doblada en una letra pulcra característica de su alumna problemática… en la base encajada en un contenedor a la medida eran tres balas alargadas de color dorado que le sacaron un gesto confundido.

-Balas del origen- fue lo que leyó mientras sus ojos se arrastraban en la escritura, suspiro cansado no entendiendo de esto… doblegándose a dormir.

XXXXX

Fin del capítulo.

Chloe Von Einzbern: es un personaje que apareció en Fate Grand Order durante un evento especial, busque algun counter guardian pero esta niña fue lo más cercano que encontré que pudiera decir está ligada a Kiritsugu...

*Arondight en la pierna de Aisawa junto con *Caliburn en su brazo.

Bueno… un capitulo algo extenso con un omake.

Neah20 fuera


	48. Chapter 48

Guardián 48

El destrozo en el bosque al borde del campus era un desastre como consecuencia de esa pelea, el salpicar de la sangre se aferraba a la tierra o piedras mientras diminutos cortes profundos dividían el suelo en algunas áreas.

Había una lanza carmesí clavada en la piedra, otra espada negra e imponente descansaba en otro lado mientras más armas diversas de origen antiguo se diluían con el viento en neblina dorada como si nada hubiera estado ahí en primer lugar para los que recogerían evidencia más tarde… solo los profundos agujeros eran indicio de que alguna vez estuvieron o quizás por los reportes de los testigos.

Nedzu estaba tenso mientras caminaba diminuto entre el desastre, Present Mic a sus espaldas mientras al fondo Endeavour estaba recargado perezoso en un cumulo de troncos cortados sin la intención de despertar.

-Es lamentable que una joven como tú se haya prestado para esto- fue la voz del ratón al pararse a una distancia prudente del enemigo vencido -tanto talento desperdiciado- como rector era un juez de la juventud desperdiciada de lo que pudo haber sido un héroe de gran calibre.

La amargura de nedzu no era cuestionable, aún cuando Shigaraki fue imparcial en diagnosticarlo.

Ojos divertidos lo miraron con cansancio, su cabeza caía sin fuerza hacia atrás recargada en la piedra quemada con una sonrisa pícara… cuchillos salían de su torso o piernas y donde alguna vez hubo brazos no había más que una estela de dorado.

Si no fuera porque el director fue testigo del corte limpio que hizo Emiya, podía acusar que la niña invasora estaba huyendo como los reportes dicen hizo aquel atacante del hospital de kamino… a estas alturas, esa escarcha a su mente inteligente solo era el indicio de una muerte prematura.

Y podía aventurarse en sacar el mismo juicio para ese primer atacante.

-¿Héroe de la justicia?- se mofo la enemiga con una línea de sangre haciendo su camino en la comisura de sus labios, tan ajena al dolor -no sea arrogante pequeño- contradijo con veneno el reto brillando en sus ojos -estoy fuera de su liga-

Hizashi se tensó, frunciendo el ceño en total desaprobación mas toda jovialidad era nada al ver como una pequeña desaparecía ante sus ojos con el sentimiento de muerte plagando el área… no tenía la inteligencia que el director, pero asumía el mismo destino.

Era triste cuando alguien mucho menor a tus estudiantes fue asesinada por uno de ellos de esa manera.

-No estoy alegre de esta conclusión, pero es obvio que el juicio de la joven Emiya es tu muerte como solución- Nedzu fue neutral poniendo sus manos detrás de la espalda, más de esa dorada escarcha consumía otra parte de la invasora.

-Somos bestias de alaya… solo matando a nuestro enemigo es la señal de detenernos- fue su voz tomando un tinte de burla disfrutando de los gestos confundidos de los profesores.

El término era conocido públicamente, pero esa cláusula y que contaran a su alumna era confuso, una nota no confirmada para el director quién había estado al margen de la situacion aún cuando ese "Archer" invadió el dormitorio de la clase A.

-no me digan que no lo conectan…-arqueo la ceja burlona Kuro -el asesino de magos es una bestia de alaya… Emiya es uno de nosotros- dejo en claro con una inclinación arrogante.

Fue como si fueran abofeteados aun Hizashi abrió la boca con un sonido agonizante levantándose, Tashinori quien se acercaba se detuvo al borde de aquel claro donde la guerra parecía haberse manifestado provocando una mirada filosa en sus hundido mirar.

-No sé si sea su inocencia, su vida tan dulce- la enemiga alzo la voz cerrando sus ojos -dieron alguno de ustedes con diversa información pero parecían disociar al asesino de magos con nosotros… tan idiotas en pensar de esa manera, creyendo que no era activa de esa forma- lanzo una risita divertida.

-Pero…- All Might sintió un frio en lo que queda de su estómago, su mente unió las líneas de la diversa información que sabían y casi se golpe la frente porque conocian que pertenecía a esto y los traiciono ¿entonces porque no pensaron que era una bestia de alaya en toda la regla? -no es importante- dijo tercamente ignorando la mirada de traición de Nedzu.

Ojos totalmente burlones en la pequeña, Yagi solo dio unos pasos vacilantes al lado del director sintiendo la simpatía y pena por quien desaparecía tan lento y tranquilo, el tema abandonado por una cuestión que le molestaba-¿morirás?- pregunto algo que ninguno se había atrevido.

Hizashi miro a través de sus anteojos a la pequeña mientras los cuchillos de Emiya caían al desaparecer el cuerpo en que se apoyaban.

-Ya estoy muerta- delato sin remordimiento Kuro, negándose a sentirse emocional por esta ligera muestra de compasión de esos desconocidos -eso somos las bestias de alaya… personajes muertos… espíritus heroicos- su sonrisa se ladeo tan grande.

Ampliar de ojos totalmente descolocados, tratando de lidiar con esto de una manera prudente… compartieron miradas asimilando que su propia estudiante había sido un personaje que murió ¿con que estaban tratando? Alarmado pensaron de diferentes formas esos docentes.

Nedzu fue el primero en entender que quizás todas esas sospecha de madurez en la joven Emiya ahora tenía explicación.

-Estoy hablando de mas- Kuro se regañó pero sin ser totalmente verdadero, miro a esos adultos que parecían muy apegados a su padre y luego al hombre que había vaciado de energía ¿endeavour? Al fondo.

-No hay un padre- pidió Nedzu manteniendo el porte y aprovechando esta oportunidad de conseguir información, podía sospechar del grupo de All Might después de que todo termine.

All might aprobó está cuestión, sin el conocimiento que Sir nighteye ya estaba enterado de la verdadera identidad de un progenitor que murió bajo el juicio de Kiritsugu.

Kuro medito la pregunta, nego como unica respuesta -Él es nuestro padre- añadio de golpe sin la vergüenza de admitirlo, si no fuera tan condenadamente cansado se divertiría de los nuevos gestos de total incomprensión.

Otro sonido estrangulado del present mic, tratando de hacer cuentas no era lógico mientras el ratón solo se tensó, Tashinori parpadeo sofocando su ataque de tos -Pero… ella...-

-No intenten entenderlo, pero Kiritsugu alias el asesino de magos en algún punto de una historia es nuestro padre- rio tan vacíamente al abrir sus ojos la muerte ya había llevado la mitad de su cuerpo -saben lo vacía que se sentirá al saberlo- espeto casi divertida-porque no solo soy yo… el archer mismo es también su hijo- evidencio tan crudamente.

Esta información no la pedía, no la quería analizar pero era inútil cuando su mente inteligente ya pasaba por estas declaraciones sintiendo la bilis en su garganta por este gran vacío universal en la lógica del director de la academia.

Era posible todo esto ¿Qué es alaya? Flotaba en el aire sin poder formular correctamente esto, Tashinori solo apretó los dientes sintiéndose pequeño de alguna manera… todo eso les escondía Emiya ¿de que los quería proteger? ¿Qué la podía borrar desde la raíz? Y si esto era totalmente peligroso… podía asegurar que saber todo eso los ponía en el camino de esta entidad desconocida si tomaba la amenaza del archer cuando invadió los dormitorios.

Kuro soltó un gran aliento mientras cerraba sus ojos en total paz -El asesino de magos venía a juzgarlos, esa era el objetivo que perdió en algún punto… -continuo sin importar si era la línea de la discusión -no lo ignoren, ni siquiera piensen que esa es una labor sin importancia que fácilmente pueden pasar a favor de la mentalidad que hay más…- aconsejo.

Nedzu brinco alarmado por esto, la boca se le seco y solo pudo asegurar que todos habían pensado que había más detrás de este objetivo, podía escuchar a Tashinori escupir sus pulmones no solo debilitado por tal información lanzada sino por la pura insinuación.

-no se equivoquen, héroes…- la morena aprovecho este silencio ya casi por completo desaparecida -porque su objetivo es el mismo que el de alaya… no sean arrogantes en pensar que tienen un punto de entendimiento de su identidad y que pueden derribarlo como cualquier organización humana- abrió los ojos en total burla fría -toda su realidad pende de un hilo de un juicio en el que no tienen voz- termino con un viento barriéndola inexistente.

El aire fue notable, algunas patrullas lejanas parecían por fin llegar al punto de encuentro… el teléfono de Nedzu, Hizashi o Tashinori vibraba para cualquiera que quisiera actualizarse en cuanto a lo sucedido pero todavía quietos asimilando todo lo escuchado.

-Lamentable- fue el susurro inaudible del ratón cuya compasión estaba en la pobre criatura de edad indefinida, era una situación inaudita en todos sus años de experiencia y solo esperaba que pudieran aclararse en lo que podía sospechar había un juicio pendiente encima de sus cabezas.

-que es lo que acaba de suceder- pidió un poco débil Present Mic deseando poder borrar todo lo que presencio, por primera vez como profesional no podía ubicar en algún punto de tolerancia los eventos a los que fue testigo.

Y tampoco le interesaba aprender de esto... De su todavía muy misteriosa alumna.

-¿Dónde está Emiya?- cambio bruscamente Yagi casi esperando encontrar más allá el cadáver de su alumna, suponiendo que eran sus exageraciones al ver la calma de sus colegas pero todavía nervioso por la recién desaparecida y todo lo que les dijo.

Nedzu miro cansado el desastre, para luego ubicarse delante de Tashinori -ella se marchó- informo tan cansado bajando los hombros para mirar a Todoroki dormido -no pudimos persuadir que se quedara, esa niña esta tan herida y aun se movía como si nada hubiera pasado…- se rio para acercarse al borde de ese claro -pero lo que sea ese "Avalon" parece que le dio ventaja sobre la joven villana- informo escuetamente -ahora solo espero que no se entere de esta información, no quisiera verla despedazarse ante la perspectiva de haber matado a una familia sea o no sea verdad sus palabras- considero lo dicho.

XXXXX

Los gritos eran variados en urgencia u orden para quienes todavía podían moverse, a lo lejos un adelgazado Fatgum respiraba con esfuerzo con su vista al sol mientras Kirishima trataba de hacer un improvisado torniquete en donde estaba su brazo en aspecto desagradable.

Eraserhead estaba recargado en el filo de un arma tan grande que lo opacaba, su cabello caía cubriendo su rostro mientras sus lánguidas manos colgaban a su costado cayendo abiertas en el suelo con los restos de su bufanda… solo la respiración acompasada era signo con alivio de que estaba vivo mientras una llorosa Uraraka intentaba tratarlo.

Nejire se alzaba protectora con Tsuyu en un respaldo a bubble girl quien apoyaba a un inconsciente Tamaki y Ryukyu, con los rasguños dolorosos tan evidentes mientras parte de su cabellera parecía cortada en partes irregulares.

Midoriya estaba cojeando desde su ubicación con sus manos abrazadas ante sus heridas recientes, podía ver en general la zona de desastre donde ese cielo extranjero los iluminaba tan imponente como siempre deteniendo su andar en la base de ese sendero con las espadas variadas adornando el entorno.

Levantó la vista al hombre que le daba la espalda, el Archer... Iluminado bajo el sol anaranjado de ese escenario.

-Desgastaste tu tiempo en esperar el momento justo en que tus disparos no fallaran- el tono era ajeno al dolor con tintes acusadores, mirando al pecoso por encima de su hombro.

midoriya se tenso, esperando represalia por haber hecho esos tres orificios en la espalda de ese villano... Tres de sus dedos rotos al haberlos utilizados como el empuje necesario de esas balas... Pero no llego ningún ataque, ninguna espada apareciendo en la nada... Solo una mirada dorada llena de emoción que lo desconcertó.

El imponente hombre que fue su enemigo por lo que pareció la eternidad no se tambaleo aun cuando la sangre escurría de sus heridas de bala o los escasos rasguños por los cuchillos de alguno de ellos, solo lo enfrento sin la pizca de crueldad que había sido su máscara hasta ahora.

-tardaste niño ¿Por qué no lo hiciste antes?- el tono burlón desapareció en ese enemigo temible, su postura regia vacilaba pero Deku dudará que fuera por el dolor.

Escucho un lamento ahogado, Midoriya sintió el estómago caer cuando reconoció el tono de Togata al otro lado del sendero... Esa mirada dorada ya no lo veía, la atención fija en ese otro punto... Lento, decidió con su fuerza disminuyendo rodear con precaución en caso que ese villano en la cima lo atacará.

-he hecho algo de lo que me arrepiento- Archer continuo sin dedicarle una mirada a Deku - ¿Por qué niño, porque tardaste?- repitió tan claro.

Llegó a duras penas, la debilidad vino de golpe llevándolo de rodillas al ver una escena -¿Sir Nighteye?- pidió tropezando con su lengua, inclinándose para poner su mano en el suelo intentando pararse sin mucho éxito.

Kirishima no entendía lo que sucedía desde su posición arrastrando a Fatgum al área de heridos, Uraraka seguia al lado de Eraserhead en la sombra de la espada de Hércules... Hado flotaba con precaución hasta tener una imagen de lo que detenían al villano de alguna represalia y solo se cubrió la boca.

Los cielos de ese mundo comenzó a resquebrajarse, el cielo verdadero del exterior abriéndose paso con los sonidos de la ciudad llegándole a los oídos… los helicópteros iniciando su sobrevuelo encima de la cúpula pero no era la atención por el momento.

-Por favor Sir, despierte… levántese- era la voz amortiguada de Togata -despierte por favor, no puede dejarme… dejarnos… levántese, despierte- temblaba ante el peso de su superior quien había recibido el ataque brutal del archer, no pudo usar su quirk y aquel pánico lo paralizo haciéndolo una presa a punto de morir.

El abrazo del que fue su maestro durante ese año fue fuerte, tomándolo con cuidado para protegerlo.

Deku así los encontró.

-Lo lamento tanto asesino de magos- fue el aliento contenido del archer cuando una figura aterrizaba del exterior justo en medio.

Los helicópteros ya eran una presencia enela cima de ese mundo, Bubble girl levanto su vista aliviada de esta libertad -que sucede- le pregunta a kirishima pero este no contesta, no cuando Emiya había aterrizado al otro lado de ese sendero donde el Archer les daba la espalda.

Deku guardo silencio ante la presencia de su compañera quién ignoro al Archer, su traje desgarrado en lugares con sangre descendiendo bajo la atenta mirada del villano.

-Yo le advertí… a cada uno de ustedes que no se metiera en este asunto- recriminó en un tono oscuro, parándose a unos pasos de la mirada lamentablemente que le daba Mirio.

Aquella atmosfera que desmentía su profundidad quemando la cúpula de ese mundo interno lentamente, el viento fresco a comparación invadía las heridas expuestas y reporteros describiendo el Interior.

Mirio Togata abrazo el torso de su mentor ignorando la sangre escurriendo en sus manos, lagrlágr en sus ojos que siempre daban amabilidad ahora incrédulo de sus palabras duras.. Emiya chocó con su mirada y el dolor fue claro para el mayor.

-Porque siguieron con esto… no lo entiendo Sir, te lo dije, se los dije- su tono tomo decibeles mientras la tierra árida desaparecida en su estela siendo suplida por los destrozos del cráter con el edificio de la agencia inocente detrás de ellos.

Los flashes, las voces en urgencia de los reporteros o testigos mientras las radios de las diferentes patrullas alertaban sobre los heridos… la cúpula cayó ante todos.

El primero en recibir a los paramédicos fue el grupo de bubble girl quién se negaba a dejar al poder ver por fin lo que tanto el Archer tenía distraído, el sollozo ahogado mientras Kirishima junto con un semi consciente Fatgum maldecía.

La escarcha dorada comenzó a plagar los pies del guardián, ya no había un sendero llevándolo al nivel del suelo... Ignorando todo el entorno aún cuando la policía y héroes de respaldo los rodeaban -lo lamento tanto asesino de magos…- dio un paso hacia atrás cuando un cuchillo se encajó en su pecho, pero solo le provoco un gesto de dolor suplido por tristeza cuando aquellos ojos de la adolescente lo retaron con la contención evidente en una lucha de mantener sus emociones.

Un jadeo de la policía quien era ignorada o los intentos de negociación de los héroes se interrumpió por aquél ataque de la recién llegada -no hagas nada imprudente- Edgeshot intento calmar los ánimos, pero no fue reconocido.

Gang la orca dio un paso, pero una espada se incrusto delante de sus pies... archer lo miraba con penetrantes ojos dorados -lejos- advirtio, regresando la mirada en la adolescente.

Izuku sintió ser cubierto por una mano amiga… no tuvo el valor de desviar su mirada para notar que Tsukauchi ya estaba con su arma en sus manos ordenando que se detuvieran sin mucho éxito.

Algunos héroes como los pussy cats sacaban a los inconscientes… entre ellos Eraserhead quien no desperto, mientras la policía rodeaba el área todavía con la alerta del peligro en el aire.

-En verdad lo lamento tanto- siguió repitiendo el archer dando otro paso atrás cuando un segundo cuchillo hizo su camino nuevamente a su pecho apurando el proceso, ahora Kiritsugu no tuvo ningún tipo de vacilación al materializar uno tras otro ignorando las alarmas del entorno… entonces se detuvo cuando solo quedaba parte de su cuerpo flotando en la nada -me has reconocido ¿no? Esperaba que no lo hicieras- levanto su mano al cielo.

Deku tenía esta emoción apretando su pecho zafándose del agarre del detective sin mucho éxito -Midoriya- trato de convencer pero no era escuchado, Tsukauchi solo apretó sus propios ojos para ver a la que fue su pareja en el corto tiempo que llevan los internados.

El último de sus armas se soltó de su mano -¿Shiro?- pidió con el horror tan notable en el rostro de Kiritsugu dando un gran paso hacia atrás mirando sus propias manos como si las llamas hubieran estado quemándole -no puede ser… no tu… no pudiste… lo hiciste… mataste a mi padre- era un desorden de palabras sin entendimiento las lágrimas hicieron su camino por el rostro luchando por la neutralidad.

Tsukauchi soltó el agarre del torso de Midoriya, Gang la orca mostró los dientes y Edgeshot era confuso cuando la ligera emoción comenzó a mostrarse en el rostro moreno... Las cámaras enfocaron y rumores se alzaban entre los reporteros cuando lágrimas eran descritos en la temible hija de villano Emiya Kiritsugu.

Aún forzaba un gesto inmutable pero las lágrimas seguían su camino fijos en el Archer cuyo desplante era de total tristeza, Deku no entendía que se trataba el intercambio o la repentina vulnerabilidad... Solo podía asumir como el detective qué había algo... aún el entorno se silenció un momento con el eco de los helicópteros tan cercas

Mirio levantó la vista a la espalda de Kiritsugu quien retrocedía hasta estar a su lado, entonces fue testigo del motivo de la conmocion apretando el agarre en Sir Nighteye cuando esos ojos dorados atormentados lo miraron acuoso -Emiya... Kiritsugu- pidió incierto, pero ella volvió su vista al frente.

-Lo lamento tanto… padre- fue la respuesta del archer.

Los heroes fruncieron el ceño, Tsukauchi parpadeo mientras Deku solo hizo un sonido incierto, kirishima se mantuvo al borde, uraraka y tsuyu no alcanzaban a escuchar al igual que los periodistas.

El archer dio una ligera sonrisa -Alaya es un tanto torcida- bajo la mano en un golpe, las espadas que se habían materializado sin ser notadas en cada objetivo descendieron justo en el momento en que el grito de dolor rasgo por encima de todos.

Los helicópteros caían, las cámaras de los que estaban en tierra eran soltadas en el momento en que las armas las atravesaban… fue el último deseo del archer al desaparecer, mantener esta escena de Emiya Kiritsugu para no ser transmitida mientras se rompía delante de ya tantos ojos.

El grito desgarraba la garganta de Emiya Kiritsugu con las lágrimas desbordante en sus ojos dorados dilatados al caer de rodillas con sus manos tomando su cabeza, mirando al cielo con una crisis emocional sin precedentes con el tormento tan visible en alguien que se caracteriza por su templanza.

Deku trato de arrastrarse con sus propias lágrimas en sus ojos -por favor… por favor… no- rogaba por cualquiera que fuera a consolar a su amiga, aquella cuya dureza parecía resquebrajarse delante de todos sin poder controlarse.

Uraraka se tapó la boca débil de ver a la que tantos señalaron como rival romper a llorar a grito vivo, Tsuyu se cubrió su propio rostro hundiéndolo en un abrazo de kirishima mientras Nejire les negaba el paso para acercarse sin su jovialidad a flote.

Togata intento alcanzarla, su mano rozando ese hombro tembloroso de Emiya -Kiritsugu- llamo con la punta de sus dedos sin soltar a su mentor, desesperado por ser el héroe que se necesita... Los gritos intensos no bajaban, la desesperacion se palpaba y los héroes testigos se quedaron fríos en su lugar.

Emiya se encogió cubriendo su rostro casi arrancándose esos cabellos níveos en ligeros temblores… volvió a gritar sus pulmones ignorando el entorno mientras su dolor la golpeaba de mil maneras, todo aquello que resistió hasta el momento tomaba esta oportunidad de debilidad para brotar.

Remordimiento.. culpas... Perdida... Odió... A sí mismo, a alaya... A sus preciados amigos... Al que reconoció como padre.

-Kiritsugu- la voz silbante de Sir no era escuchada, Togata estaba tan quieto por la sorpresa mientras era apartado -Kiritsugu- volvió a decir con sus ojos pañosos de una última fuerza de voluntad.

La policía trataba de controlar a la prensa ignorando sus cámaras apuñaladas recientemente, en el fondo Gang Orca ayudaba a Mt Lady con los helicópteros derribados... Edgeshot detenía a Tigger de interrumpir al valiente Sir nighteye en arrastrarse tan cerca de su hija.

La mano del hombre asalariado cayo en la mejilla empapada de Emiya para envolverla en un abrazo protector, la crisis estaba en su apogeo sin ser por completo reconocido -Kiritsugu… cálmate- su voz cálida en un apretón debilitado.

Mirio dejo caer sus brazos, miro a su mentor acomodandose para acunar a Emiya.

-no es todo mal… - consoló con ligeras palmadas Sir -lamento esto… lamento que estés quebrándote de esta manera- su agarre no vacilo al obligarla a mirarlo-pero no me arrepiento de nada… porque sabes… haría todo por mi hija- silbo con ligeros sonidos tranquilizadores.

Lo reconoció, siempre invadiendo su espacio ahogando sus gritos, esos ojos ocultos en unos anteojos estrellados tan amables que ahora no le importaba reconocer todo lo mal que la torturaba... Apretando el agarre en su camisa empapada -No tu… por favor, vive para mi… por mí- el dolor era en ese abrazo apretado.

Togata se quitó la capa, colocándola encima de los hombros de Emiya y mirando los ojos cada vez más opacos de su mentor... Apretando la mano ofrecida de este en despedida.

Emiya oculto su rostro en debilidad cuando la sonrisa resignada de Sir fue su respuesta sin percatarse de la presencia ni la capa otorgada -Avalon no te servirá... No te curará... No quiero esto- repitió en un nuevo sentido de pérdida mordiendo un corazón que se ablandó, dolía y le recordaba el porque se apartó de sus emociones.

-Serán grandes héroes- los ojos de Sir tomaron un tinte mecánico, aquella pupila la miraba fijamente en activación de su quirk al levantarle el rostro para ofrecerle un pequeño beso en la frente con el último esfuerzo -Togata y tu serán mi orgullo- declaro al dejar caer su fuerza, el aliento arrebatado.

El rastro de lágrimas se acrecentó pero no había gritos, el refugio en los brazos del que fue su padre… Togata cerro sus ojos apretando esa mano de Sir, oculto su rostro conforme los testigos grababan desde sus móviles con la comprensión de lo sucedido.

Deku golpe el suelo en impotencia, los reclamos del Archer tan presentes y provocando que un poco de culpa fuera sembrado.

Tsukauchi ya tenía un fierro agarre en el pupilo de all might… bajando el arma incierto, miro al entorno dando la orden silencioso a Sansa de reiniciar el movimiento.

Un silencio de respeto se extendió, algunos apagaron sus cámaras de celular mientras los reporteros se obligaban a levantar suposiciónes de lo que sucedió asumiendo que el Archer escapo.

Kirishima, Uraraka, Nejire y Asui se instalaron al lado de un Deku cabizbajo, está experiencia y desenlace entregaba un nuevo sabor amargo sin la victoria reconocida.

-Lamento tu perdida- una voz nueva lleno todo el entorno, cualquier sonido amortiguado por su presencia extranjera.

Los héroes, policías, testigos y reporteros buscaron hasta encontrar a un anciano con una capa encima de sus hombros en una postura confiada con un bastón entre sus manos enguantadas encajado en la tierra desnuda del cráter con el rostro tan solemne a unos pasos del caído... Como si hubiera estado ahí desde el principio.

-¿Quién eres?- saltaron los héroes pero no les dedicaron ninguna mirada, pues aquel hombre levanto la mano para callarlo sus ojos pesados no se desviaron de Emiya Kiritsugu quien le regresaba con la misma intensidad el gesto.

Había un ambiente tensándo el entorno cargandolo de poder y acobardando a los más débiles, una amenaza de que no estaba permitido intervenciones, que el negocio no era con ellos... Togata ignoro ésto, interponer su cuerpo herido en un intento de protección a su amiga y el cuerpo del mentor.

El hombre apretó su mano enguantada con la que había aclamado el silencio de los profesionales, cualquier cámara de celular explotaba de los que seguían grabando el dolor de una perdida.

-Kischur Zelretch Schweinorg- era un nombre extenso difícil de pronunciar pero no tanto si Emiya lo decía tan claro a los testigos que de alguna manera se conocían.

Togata miro por encima del hombro con sorpresa -eres un niño impresionante- la voz grave se alzaba delante tensándo sus músculos en represalia -duerme niño, buen trabajo- esta felicitacion fue lo ultimo que el rubio escucho.

Emiya miro impasible el caer de Mirio hacia adelante siendo sostenido por el anciano quién no le daba un ambiente de peligro, el entorno contuvo el aliento.

Zelretch le dio un vistazo amable, dejando al heroe en el suelo y la advertencia nueva para el entorno de no intervenir ya que Deku, nejire, Tsukauchi y Kirishima se habian movido

Emiya mostró tan claro en su rostro moreno la incertidumbre y una estúpida esperanza brotó para ser dicha en un murmullo-puedes…- apretó la prenda de Sir nighteye quien seguía sosteniendola.

-Me temo que no, pequeño- negó la petición no dicha aunque sorprendiéndolo, algo que le hablando un poco su propia perspectiva que esa bestia de alaya que en verdad había recuperado enteramente su humanidad -pero esto empeorara- aclamo ahora señalando su palma al resto que trataban de luchar con su presencia cayendo en el inconsciente Togata- vengo a darte una salida- ofreció su mano -entrega tu juicio-

Emiya endureció su gesto, cualquier resto de su debilidad fue suplida -seré escuchada- por primera vez se dirigía a sí misma en ese género.

-No puedo asegurarte nada, Alaya es inflexible- aseguro todavía con su mano enguantada extendida -pero es mejor a quedarte aquí y que cada uno de tus preciadas personas sean asesinadas por bestias sin ningún lineamiento a ti- sonrió austeramente cuando el entendimiento vino de alguna manera a Emiya, derribándola un poco pero ateniéndose a su máscara neutral.

Kiritsugu cerro sus ojos no lloraría, la crisis fue superada y aunque es duro saber que los counter guardian hasta ahora eran relacionados a ella era una dura realidad… tenía que tomar una decisión, levanto la vista al rostro cuya mirada sin luz la seguía viendo con la devoción de un verdadero padre -entonces que así sea- dijo tan frágil al levantar su mano para tocar la mejilla fría de Sir.

El hombre ya estaba de pie con su mano todavía extendida cuando salio del abrazo.

Los mas cercanos escucharon, mientras los lejanos no entendian lo que pasaba.

Zelretch dio un gesto de abuelo con su mano extendida -vamonos-golpeo su bastón provocando que el cuerpo de Sir fuera envuelto en una caja de cristal, tan limpio en un aspecto de estar dormido -un honor Sir Nighteye- dio en respeto al fallecido.

-Esperen- se forzó Tsukauchi tan ignorante de lo que sucedía, las emociones al borde y entendiendo que estaba por llevarse a Emiya a enfrentar al líder de esta organización -no puedes Emiya- aseguro.

-no vayas- Eijiro kirishima pidió con su rostro en una contorsion de esfuerzo.

-Emiya- Deku olvidó sus quejas con el pánico de lo que esto significa a su mentalidad.

Nejire apretó la mandíbula, pero la magia no era buena con la gente con quirk y alguien como el apóstol causaba una reacción en cadena del cual sabía su ventaja... Los heroes profesionales desconocían está impotencia como todos en el lugar.

-No puede, pero debe… jovencitos- Zelretch contesto sueltamente mirándolos ligeramente, aunque fue suficiente para aplastar con su eterna sabiduría a los mas observadores -aunque no sé si regresara- expreso al regresar la mirada a Emiya.

Kiritsugu miro sus ojos de cada niño, apretando la capa carmesí que reconoció de Lemillion -no se preocupen...- no acudiría a sus palabras pesimistas, no les daría lo que en verdad pensaba de esta situacion donde no creía regresar aún cuando Sir les confío su última visión de un futuro -todo estará bien... - forzó a sus labios alzarse un poco más de lo que ha mostrado -porque yo estaré ahi- dijo seriamente mirando a Midoriya, Kirishima, Hado, Nejire, Uraraka, Asui y Tsukauchi que eran los unicos que le importaban.

Enji estará bien, lo sabía y quizás las paces con sus hijos estuviera cerca... Shouto sabrá perdonar, no ahogarse en el pasado como ella hizo todo el tiempo... Bakugo crecerá para hacerse fuerte quizás controlar su temperamento... Tokoyami no estará solo en las noches de luna llena... Yaoyorozu y Jiro la perdonarán por hacer esto... Ilda podra orientar a sus compañeros y heredar el titulo de Ingenium... Cada niño de la clase crecerá sin su vigilia y sabía que Aisawa hará un gran trabajo, todos son excelentes personas y Tashinori vivirá, esperaba que así lo fuera.

Era lo mejor que podía hacer, no permitirse involucrarlos más de lo que ya están... No sé despedirá, no dará oportunidad de que la induzcan a permanecer... Porqué ella era un ser de extenso conocimiento y era la mejor salida.

Aceptar la ayuda del apóstol era lo más prudente.

Le dedico un pensamiento fugaz, aferrando la capa desgastada encima de sus hombros mirando a Sir para enfocar a zelretch ignorando las suplicas de sus amigos testigos con el objetivo de terminar lo que inició... Tomando esa mano tendida.

XXXXX

Los titulares eran variados, las ruedas de prensa eran exigidas sin muchos ánimos de ser programados... Cuándo Aisawa despertó lo hizo bajo el caos de Togata en la habitación de al lado, desorientado salió a tratar de calmarlo al reconocerlo ignorando su dolor o los médicos queriendo forzarlo a cama.

Se enteró de esa manera, en medio del pasillo con un derribado Togata aferrado a su bata de paciente en búsqueda de consuelo.

Contándose son 2 profesionales en el hospital más uno grave (Ryukyu) sumando al fallecido Sir nighteye, Bubble girl ilesa... Tamaki en un sueño bajo influencia de algún "quirk" desconocido, sus estudiantes heridos pero nada gravemente y un desaparecido... Emiya Kiritsugu.

Shota solo cerro sus ojos aceptando el consolar al siempre jovial Mirio, lo necesitaban y solo podía predecir lo que su clase estaba pasando.

Cuántos días pasaron en la inconsciencia... Los necesarios para que el mundo fuera del hospital ardiera por esta cadena de sucesos, que podían ser peor si la academia no hubiera estado protegida.

XXXXX

Shigaraki no era feliz con su liga diezmada o la desaparición de su objetivo secundario que era Emiya.

Nedzu tenía un gran caos mental, Emiya solo dejo un vacío incierto.

Tashinori visitó a Midoriya consolandolo como lo hizo con todos los internados.

Enji estaba furioso de su inutilidad pero ahora debía funcionar con la orientación pasajera de la clase A en caos, con la pérdida de un buen amigo en mente y de una niña importante.

Shouto se encerro en su habitación como Bakugo siguió su ejemplo.

La clase B sentían simpatía y comprensión aún Monoma guardo su veneno cuando la noticia fue oficial.

El Shiketsu desde su ubicación solo prometieron sus respetos, Inasa deseo que fuera mentira.

Un funeral se preparaba, Sir nighteye sería extrañado como lo es la misteriosa Emiya Kiritsugu... Quienes pocos saben que era, Un asesino entre héroes.

El festival cultural casi olvidado.

XXXXX

FIN

Bueno casi Fin, el siguiente es la conclusion definitiva de este fic más como un prólogo... Sin omake

Batalle en subir este capítulo, y los errores ortográficos aparecen de la nada.

Gracias a los lectores!

Neah20 fuera…


	49. Chapter 49

Guardián 49: Prologo

 _Futuro:_

 _Una figura robusta se ilumino debajo del marco de esa habitación oscura… ingresando para caminar entre las sombras con el conocimiento de ser su lugar más frecuentado, encendió la luz del escritorio mostrando su rostro ya maduro y el gesto lleno de una luz incierta debajo del indomable cabello color alga._

 _Midoriya Izuku._

 _Saco una libreta, la más nueva y como una rutina que ha forjado desde niño comenzó a escribir en donde se quedó._

" _En aquel entonces, el impacto fue más profundo de lo que hubiéramos esperado sin embargo… la perdida que atravesamos nos cegó un momento de los verdaderos villanos que habíamos estado siguiendo en un inicio… que casi olvidamos"_

XXXXX

Shigaraki se deslizo por entre las sombras, sus ojos buscaron el lugar de encuentro hasta llegar a un punto poco transitado de Naruhata entre dos calles, un callejón de aspecto horrible fue su escondite… su capucha cubría parte de su rostro, sus labios resecos en una mueca disgustada cuando el tiempo comenzó a transcurrir sin el indicio de la persona deseada.

El eco de la ciudad o las momentáneas patrullas, los civiles en sus rutinas diarias.

Su liga de villanos parecía olvidada en este punto, opacada no por alguien con el calibre de Stain, sino por una organización sin bando a quien le adjuntaron formalmente el crédito de la extinción de los yakuza… agregando más al impacto social que la nombrada "Guerra de héroes" concluyo hace algunas semanas, pues carecía de la emoción de victoria superficial al que estaban impuestos.

Sin propaganda, sin enaltecer alguno novato héroe… un cambio drástico que estaba obligando a su "legado" que utilizaba para reclutar titubear por el nuevo sentido ético susurrado entre voces.

Recargado en la pared con un chasquear de dientes desinteresado, Shigaraki Tomura miro el cielo despejado con una torcida mentalidad… pues a pesar de todo lo sucedido, del estado obligado de anonimato de su liga todavía su objetivo era derribar los restos del símbolo de paz.

-Pudiste solo llamar ¿era necesario que viniera?- una voz reclamo al fondo del corredor, la luz lo oscurecía de tal forma que podía dar un ambiente misterioso… una sudadera con los colores de All Might de alguna forma cubría sus rasgos, solo dejando el mentón visible donde una sonrisa arrogante estaba colocada.

Shigaraki descendió su mirada penetrante, sus labios en total desdén -llegas tarde- replico al separarse de la pared enfrentando al recién llegado que ingreso al callejón a una distancia prudente sin la motivación suficiente para explicar su cambio de contacto.

El individuo hizo un ademan desinteresado con la mano -no fue fácil salir, no con la actual paranoia estudiantil- fue su excusa sin ánimos de explicar a fondo dichos cambios en la academia UA.

Inclino su cabeza en una expresión odiosa, Tomura solo entrecerró sus ojos en un vano intento de detallar los rasgos de este individuo que servía de espía… uno que su sensei había contactado y estaba funcionando mucho antes de que todo se desviara a un destino insospechado por Alaya.

Dio unos pasos al interior, más cerca para volverse a detener -¿Qué quieres saber?- fue su pregunta directa borrando la jovialidad por un aspecto profesional, era como entrar a un mundo aparte donde los civiles del fondo no existían.

Era un negocio que se estaba descuidando, Tomura tomaría esta oportunidad donde esta sociedad estaba sumida en una incertidumbre a causa de la organización Alaya… creció maduro y astuto, algo que su sensei se aseguró que prosperara desde lo sucedido en Kamino.

-Alguna posibilidad- pregunto aguardando en la distancia, aun con su diezmada liga de villanos podía ocasionar un pequeño avance en sus planes… aunque lamentaba la perdida de la investigación de Chisaki, recurriría a otro método.

Un disgusto en sus labios -eso te lo hubiera dicho por teléfono- se quejó con un tono totalmente frustrado por parte del espía, Tomura lo miro con la muerte dibujada logrando un suspiro de resignación de su parte -por el momento, lo que sea que Emiya hizo al campus… convierte el lugar inaccesible a hostiles- tembló un poco en algún recuerdo.

Shigaraki arqueo la ceja, esperando que fuera solo un rumor que creció ante los videos de un villano idiota llamado Gentle quien había jurado que quería pasar a la historia atacando durante el festival cultural a la academia… un fracaso y ahora una realidad de lo impenetrable que se había hecho el lugar.

Aquel espía bajo la vista -si ella hubiera estado más tiempo, seguro me atraparían- delato en voz alta atrayendo una mirada inquisitiva del joven villano -no es como si no lo supieras, esa niña fue un dolor en el culo- agrego con un puchero.

-Alguna actualización de ella- ignorando las quejas Tomura pregunto con un brillo peligroso en sus ojos tan notable aun para el poco observador.

-Todo sobre su localización es un misterio- informo con un suspiro el espía, tan fatigado emocional como físicamente como para tratar con el inestable villano.

Tomura sabía muy bien esto, los rumores eran fuertes en la red y la prensa parecía toparse con pared por las vagas explicaciones del objetivo de Emiya al tomar la mano de un anciano misterioso que desapareció ante tantos ojos.

-cualquier información relevante se trata a puerta cerrada y son contados los participantes en estas reuniones- continúo el traidor con la mano en la barbilla, reflexionando la poca fuga de información con una nueva perspectiva.

Shigaraki tenía la intensión asesina por completo pues el sujeto parecía pensar demasiado antes de hablar, pero conquistó su poca paciencia para este tipo de eventos… siendo su liga tan exterminada como esta, no podía perder su única fuente de información confiable dentro del campus por una rabieta.

-debo decir que la prensa es en lo correcto en acusar que lo importante referente a "Alaya" o Emiya Kiritsugu se trate de esa manera…- alzo las manos en un dramático enojo por parte del espía pasando fácilmente de las ganas de asesinarlo del pálido chico.

Era de conocimiento común a estas alturas de dicha observación aislada, los rumores de conspiraciones crecían entre las sombras como un incentivo a la ya inestable sociedad.

-es como si permitieran que los misterios reinaran aun cuando un anciano apareció al final de "la guerra de héroes" congelando a todos a la redonda de una manera tan descarada- siguió meditando en divagaciones el traidor pasando su mano por su capucha.

Un arqueo de ceja -eso ya todos los saben- ladro amargo Tomura, fastidiado de que le dieran la misma información que las cadenas televisivas decían una y otra vez desde que el incidente estallo.

Pero el espía lo miro, ojos centellantes entre las sombras de su capucha -ella volverá- fue un dato dado de golpe.

Shigaraki parpadeo con la boca ligeramente abierta, mientras una sonrisa animal se extendía por sus labios resecos -eso lo espero… se fue sin siquiera cerrar capitulo- dio unos pasos amenazante -¿fecha?-exigió nada amable.

-No se sabe, la voluntad de Sir Nighteye fue leída y solo por casualidad di con dicha información- se encogió de hombros nada cautivado por la sed de sangre del villano por tal vaga respuesta a algo tan importante.

-Entonces averígualo- espeto Shigaraki dando un ligero empujón en el hombro del otro -debo lidiar con ella antes que cualquiera de los héroes… antes de que vuelvan a engatusarla-

El espía se apartó indignado -Crees que es fácil- espeto irritado -que solo es de preguntarle al profesor Aisawa… al heroico símbolo de paz actual… o al retirado pilar de la sociedad- desairó al retroceder con una sonrisa socarrona visible -no creas que ella vendrá para aceptar tu ofrecimiento… no seas arrogante- gruño.

-Entonces tendré que eliminar a cualquiera que la esté esperando- aplaudió en una solución universal en la mente torcida de Tomura, si no había nadie más que la recibiera en una sociedad que esperan cuestionarla.

Era lógico.

Pero el espía apretó los labios, negándose a agregar o corregir esta conclusión fallida -te estaré pasando información de manera regular- fue la nota final que le agrego un tono más pesado para llamar la atención de esos locos ojos -recuerda el acuerdo de Sensei… nuestra meta no es tener a tu novia de tu lado, es otro más grande- espeto en un regaño velado.

Shigaraki miro sin pasión, cuando el individuo se alejó a pisotones al otro extremo del callejón desapareciendo entre los civiles -idiota- espeto bastante malhumorado.

XXXXX

" _Con esto en evidencia, seguíamos ocultos bajo el manto protector del profesor Aisawa quien no nos decía todo, lo podíamos haber visto si fuéramos mas observadores en ese tiempo… en ese momento también éramos ignorantes de los secretos que nos ocultaron y nos seguirán ocultando hasta que haya una explicación congruente de la boca de nuestra compañera desaparecida"_

 _En este punto el maduro Izuku hizo un gesto amargo, negando fervientemente para continuar con su redacción._

XXXXX

Recovery girl ajustaba las vendas de una de las heridas todavía persistentes en el torso desnudo de su paciente actual, música ligera ambientada para tranquilizar con la luz de un día hermoso ingresando por la ventana de esa habitación que era utilizado como enfermería donde no había más que camas vacías.

Sentado en un banco a la altura de la anciana, con su cabello despeinado cayendo en sus hombros desnudos, ojos cansados en un aire ausente pasando fácilmente de las molestias por la atención que recibía.

Alzo el brazo para ser sellado con ausencia, Shota Aisawa respiraba de manera acompasada con la postura descuidada y la vista fija a la ventana.

Recovery girl suspiro satisfecha de su trabajo -solo es cuestión de tiempo para que puedan ser retiradas- dio un vistazo maternal que Aisawa se negó a ver a favor de su mar de pensamientos.

La enfermera dio un salto bajando del banco, era una persona de tacto y podía decirse que había tantos afectados -¿está todo bien, Aisawa?- pidió como siempre lo hacía cuando esos chequeos fueron parte de la rutina desde aquella caótica batalla.

El héroe borrador la miro intensamente -está todo bien- fue una respuesta vacía, casi rutinaria que se deslizo fácilmente de sus labios sin ser creída por completo.

-Supe que quedaste al frente de la agencia de Sir Nighteye hasta que el joven Togata se gradué-trato de alentar la conversación por algo más liviano, aunque algo relacionado con el fallecido siempre tenía un aura de perdida para cualquiera que conoció al héroe profesional.

-Sí- Shota suspiro más cansado -estamos alzando de nuevo el edificio mientras trabajamos en uno de los puntos instalados en Naruhata- contesto al ponerse de pie reflexionando que había concluido su revisión, para deslizarse donde su ropa descansaba y ser puesta sin mirar a la anciana.

-¿Todo arreglado?- pidió curiosa, era extraño pero la voluntad de Sir Nighteye fue un evento muy mencionado en la televisión… sobretodo porque estaba el retirado All Might, el actual número 1 Endeavour, un héroe poco conocido Eraserhead para concluir con Togata Mirio.

-Si- apretó los labios en disgusto por el mero recuerdo de esa última voluntad leída por el guardián de los bienes materiales del fallecido, Aisawa tenía un grave conflicto entre el alivio y la traición de lo dicho en el evento.

Recovery negó -no pareces contento- fue su observación al tomar asiento en una de las camas.

Aisawa se congelo, pero regreso a dar la cara -el idiota sabía que esto pasaría y solo se molestó en dejar todo arreglado… -explico no pudiendo guardar una parte de su frustración -no estoy contento… estoy furioso- fue su respuesta lacerante llena de discordia a la memoria de alguien que ya estaba muerto -con el… con ella- gruño dejándolo en evidencia.

Era una emoción valida a los ojos expertos de la antigua heroína, negó entendiendo un poco de estos sentimientos negativos que parecían crecer entre todos los involucrados con Emiya.

Pues de alguna forma los abandono.

-Es bueno saber, que no todo está bien- dijo con ironía la anciana con respecto a su primera pregunta, dando un vistazo amable -no enmascares todo eso, Aisawa… tus estudiantes te necesitan realista y no una máscara sin emoción- aconsejo.

-Tienes razón, ellos me necesitan- acepto con una sonrisa amarga recordando a sus pobres alumnos más ausentes aun durante el festival cultural.

-El joven Amajiki ya despertó- Recovery Girl informo de la nada, atrayendo los ojos resecos a su persona -solo para que lo supieras… de igual manera Ryukyu y Fatgum están por ser dados de alta- explico con respecto a los otros profesionales.

En comparación, Eraserhead fue muy afortunado en poder moverse… no quería sonar insensible, pero en verdad ese Archer o el señor Campbell de alguna manera evito dañarlos de manera permanente con la única excepción del fallecido Sir Nighteye.

Pero los daños fueron duraderos y les dieron una muestra de la brutalidad de la que se salvaron.

Shota suspiro tan cansado, bajo la vista a su bufanda que envolvía con movimientos expertos entorno a su cuello -ella regresara y cuando lo haga… me escuchara- fue la amenaza velada que lo mantenía apartado de la depresión.

-No eres el único- la voz amargada de alguien en la puerta interrumpió, Enji Todoroki acompañado de Fuyumi abrían la puerta de la enfermería -esa niña me hizo pasar el ridículo- agrego con una falsa molestia de aquel evento catastrófico…. Más que el daño a su imagen al ser besado por una mocosa, estaba el haber sido dejado de lado por alguien que pensó proteger.

Era un tema sensible, ese día y preferían no tocarlo muy a fondo.

Un bufido burlón de Aisawa atrajo un vistazo de muerte de Endeavour, Fuyumi solo parpadeaba confundida para ser saludada con recato -supongo que es la hora-

Recovery girl solo los miro, despidiéndose para realizar un inventario rápido de la enfermería.

-Las cosas de la mocosa… su habitación, hay que despejarla- explico Enji cuando se apartó de la puerta y ser custodiados a través de los pasillos.

-Ella puede regresar- Fuyumi dijo incierta por esta decisión pero la mirada de los profesionales la hizo encogerse a falta de columna.

-Si regresa tendrá que hacer todo desde el principio-una sonrisa maliciosa goteo de Aisawa, casi deseando darle la noticia de regresión el mismo.

Un gesto fastidiado de Enji -Nedzu dijo que era innecesario… la niña ya era un profesional cuando todo sucedió-

-Estas de broma- se detuvo escandalizado Shota, pronto el sonido amortiguado de estudiantes al otro lado del pasillo indicio del recreo.

-Mientras estabas en el hospital, con tus festivales culturales o ayudando con la depresión de tu clase… estuve investigando- sonrió arrogante ante la mirada insultada del héroe borrador o la confusión de su hija -por lo cual no necesita regresar al dormitorio si llegara a volver-

-Agradecería que avisaras-amargo contradijo el despeinado profesor, reanudando el andar a través de los pasillos.

-¿quitarle la sorpresa? Además la niña lo hizo sin el consentimiento de su padre- con ironía agrego el héroe de fuego, pasando fácilmente del marco de la puerta del edificio principal.

-Emiya estaba preparada para esto- fue su silbado comentario por parte de Aisawa -no solo fue el idiota… ella también estaba dispuesta al peor escenario- revolvió su cabello era como si cada día descubriera más cosas de las que pudiera asimilar.

-Ella era así… y Sir, bueno él fue un idiota en cargar con todo solo- gruño en desaprobación Endeavour, recordando al hombre que aunque fanático de All Might era un buen amigo.

Llegaron a un cruce donde un Tashinori los esperaba nervioso mirando el entorno -buenos días- saludo dudoso para ser fulminado por Enji y una ligera inclinación por parte de Aisawa.

-Buen día- fue Fuyumi con su amabilidad quien le dio un gesto de bienvenida, aunque nerviosa de ver la interacción con su padre.

-¿También vienes?- pidió Eraserhead al antiguo símbolo de paz que afirmo.

-Ella era un buen estudiante ¡uno que me dio ánimos!- se burló Yagi con el puño alzado en los recuerdos de la más distante entre los niños -además siento que debo acompañarlos, la verdad… toda esta situación parece irreal-

-Tan repentino el cambio- estuvo de acuerdo Enji pasando de su natural sentido de competencia a una de total acuerdo con su rival.

-Una conclusión que no merecía ser hecha-Aisawa dijo amargado sin ver por completo el campus o las miradas de los estudiantes que se topaban.

-¿Hubiéramos hecho la diferencia?- fue All Might recordando el evento, sus pedazos de información que habían compartido en innumerables sesiones con Nedzu, Tsukauchi, Beast Jeanist y Tsuragamae… agregando a los líderes de la policía.

Ninguno de los héroes contesto, no cuando la respuesta era el resultado del ultimo evento que sacudió la sociedad… como profesionales terminar heridos por un individuo o una niña fue un grave daño a la imagen para concluir con la partida de Emiya.

Llegaron al edificio que sirve de dormitorio, abrieron las puertas para ser recibidos por un edificio vacío.

-Se siente la tristeza ¿Qué has hecho para resolver ese ambiente, Aisawa?- se quejó Endeavour al dirigirse con experiencia al ascensor.

-Extraño al hombre antisocial- fue la respuesta sin conexión de Shota, una risa disimulada de Fuyumi que iba al fondo.

-Por favor, ¿quieres que deje de invitarte a las noches de beber?- amenazo Enji totalmente seguro de esta decisión, el ascensor se abrió para que todos ingresaban.

-Escuche que invitaste a Beast Jeanist- comento All Might tratando de no sentirse ofendido por no ser solicitado en ese tipo de sucesos sociales, pero recordando que no bebe y sería el único cuerdo en una noche de bebidas prefería su casa… seguro Eraserhead lo confundiría con alguna estatua del lugar.

Enji le dio un vistazo, cuando la puerta se abrió mostrando el pasillo solitario -El idiota es un padre primerizo, necesita consejos-

-No me digas que lo estas ayudando ¿la niña sigue cuerda?- escandalizado pidió Aisawa, Fuyumi apretó fuerte sus labios para no reírse por esta observación goteando de sarcasmo.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- amenazo totalmente insultado Endeavour, mirando la inexpresión del hombre borrador luego la de su rival para concluir con la de su hija (quien se esforzaba en dar un vistazo neutral) -está bien, tu ganas… ¡pero he mejorado!- se defendió pues en el corto tiempo se aseguró de hacer un cambio a su personalidad.

Fuyumi solo suspiro, era una faceta informal nueva de su padre y algo alegre broto de saberlo con amigos… ablandándolo lo suficiente como para que el resto de sus hermanos estuvieran más cómodos en su entorno, con una única excepción que no vale la pena pensar.

Llegaron a la habitación, viendo largamente la placa con el nombre para luego sacar sus llaves del bolsillo por parte del profesor.

-La he mantenido cerrada desde ese día- explico Aisawa al abrir la puerta con cuidado, mostrando un sencillo cuarto con ambientación tradicional sin ningún indicio de la personalidad de su habitante.

-La niña nunca fue materialista- acepto Enji siendo el primero en ingresar, luego dirigió su vista a su computadora portátil -¿han revisado eso?- pregunto sabiendo que la policía había estado tan dispuesto a venir a catear por cualquier pista de la misteriosa Emiya.

-La he mantenido cerrada- repitió Aisawa totalmente intolerante -ninguno de nosotros permitimos que vinieran a revisar la habitación o sus pertenencias-

-¿Nosotros?- repitió Fuyumi incierta.

-Los chicos, algunos maestros- respondió Tashinori dando un vistazo general, no creyendo que esta fuera la habitación de la chica.

Endeavour miro desde el marco de la puerta con la computadora en mano esperando iniciarla, mientras Fuyumi comenzaba a empacar las ropas escasas que eran invariables de sus trajes, uniformes y pijamas.

Aisawa se instaló al lado del hombre de llama quien frustrado se topó con medidas de seguridad en la computadora que eran lógicos siendo quien era su dueño -Para referirse a la tierra la nombran Gaia o la inconsciencia colectiva de la humanidad, Alayashiki…-

-De que hablas- Tashinori amortiguo una tos con sangre.

Eraserhead dio un vistazo al entorno -una parte extraña del libro que Emiya me regalo- explico -no tengo la necesidad de explicarlo al resto- se excusó con un suspiro cansado, Fuyumi era la única trabajando mientras los hombres tenían una reunión improvisada fuera del pasillo.

-Pero-Tashinori señalo una cámara colgando de la esquina de ese pasillo, también asumiendo que había micrófonos.

-Este lugar esta resguardado, Emiya era paranoica y se podía decir que las cámaras enfrente de su habitación son de adorno- explico el cansado docente, con un largo bostezo desinteresado que si no fuera por el brillo de interés en sus ojos podían acusarlo abiertamente de colapsar por cansancio.

-No sé por qué no me sorprende- se encogió de hombros Endeavour, muy consciente de esa última noche como se había deslizado hasta la sala común sin mucho esfuerzo -pensé que estarías de vago, pero es un alivio que hayas investigado- aguijoneo ante su primera observación, le estaba quitando mucho crédito al profesor dedicado que era ese descuidado hombre.

-En general terminología extranjera- murmuro Aisawa ignorando el insulto con un dolor de cabeza -estoy seguro necesito una biblioteca completa para tratar de entender todo lo escrito…- levanto la vista -pero venia quien es Alaya-

-¿Estás seguro de querer decirnos?- pidió dudoso Tashinori recordando las advertencias, en esta ocasión el conocimiento los ponía en peligro.

-Por mi está bien, quedo muy claro que como héroes… podemos morir de un momento a otro- su tono era grave, carente del sarcasmo por parte de Enji… esto quedo tan claro en el último evento, con la muerte de Sir abrió un lado muy oscuro de esta profesión.

All Might era de igual manera una prueba de la dureza de esa profesión, palpo su lado dañado mientras saboreaba la sangre que vendría en un ataque de tos -tienes razón, en verdad quiero saber- acepto sin ni siquiera fijar por completo su atención al dúo.

Aisawa miro a esos colegas en un silencio flotante, la expectación en el ambiente con el fondo el movimiento de Fuyumi en la habitación -no esperaba que lo consideraran- añadió sarcástico pero se asilencio para mirarlos ahora con seriedad -Alaya es la voluntad inconsciente colectiva de la humanidad para evitar la extinción-

-Sabes que eso no explica nada-Endeavour espeto frustrado, casi imaginando que era un significado sin sentido, casi una broma de mal gusto… si no fuera porque Shota era alguien sin el humor para realizar ese tipo de cosas.

-Que puedo decir, tuve que leerlo tantas veces para dar este resumen- explico un poco ofendido el desgarbado profesor, pasando sus dedos entre sus cabellos -todavía no entiendo del todo pero eso explicaría su actitud... su experiencia... su falta de emociones- hizo un ademan con la mano.

un arqueo incrédulo al notar que la identidad de Alaya parecía explicarse en ese sin sentido -eso significa que solo eso nos dirás- espeto muy frustrado ignorando la observación a la personalidad de la desaparecida-lo que nos acabas de decir carece de fundamentos-

-Estoy de acuerdo con Endeavour- aclamo Tashinori para consternación de su rival -el termino es muy...- no encontró la palabra que pudiera explicar su sentir.

-Crees que yo lo creo- gruño frustrado Aisawa con un fulminar -si hubiera sabido, no les diria nada- se quejo.

levantando las manos en símbolo de paz -no, agradezco que lo compartas- Yagi tosió un poco de sangre pero alentó a que esta alianza no se fracturara por esto -prefiero que nos digas- dio un codazo a Enji que refunfuñando afirmo.

-Me da miedo entender... que a lo que nos enfrentamos es al mundo- dijo Endeavour después de un rato, mirando a su hija concluyendo con la labor.

Ninguno pudo refutar este comentario que podía juzgarse como sarcástica, no cuando fueron testigos de un alcance tan lejos de las peculiaridades... junto en esas presencias que podían emanar.

-¿Absurdo? ella era un mago- arqueo la ceja Aisawa y ahí murió la conversación.

Habia tanto que no sabían.

XXXXX

" _la idea que regresaba había caído bien más con su licencia profesional, pero estaban las excepciones… aquellos que no aprobaban las decisiones que tomo Emiya sin considerarnos a nosotros._

 _No fuimos los mejores antes del campamento, quizás solo corteses… pensé que nos habíamos acercado._

 _Aun el rostro de su despedida me persigue… aun siento sus gritos en mis oídos… ¿cree que estamos bien con el conocimiento que esta por ahí en algún asunto que nunca nos dijeron?_

 _Pero lo que todavía me conmociona era la posibilidad de perder tu peculiaridad enfrentando lo que Emiya enfrento ¿no tenía miedo?"_

XXXXX

El perder un quirk era un escándalo que podía sacar miedo entre el público cuando se dio a conocer dicha consecuencia agregándole gravedad al famoso atentado que opaco en creces lo sucedido en Kamino.

Aun Togata parecía ajeno a la perdida mientras caminaba por los corredores de la academia, su sonrisa no era opaca y sus ojos carismáticos brillaban a los saludos de sus diversos amigos… como si no hubiera pasado nada.

Hado por el contrario lo percibía, el ligero cambio en el andar de su preciado amigo… era una sonrisa comprometida para quienes no lo trataban del diario.

Fue difícil para los tres grandes el retorno a la academia, más cuando uno estaba en el hospital… eran constantemente señalados, pero no les importaba.

Pues Togata estaba firme en cumplir la palabra de su tutor, Sir Nighteye estaría orgulloso de verlo cumplir su meta.

XXXXX

" _Meditándolo a estas alturas, los años escolares fueron el detonante de lo que somos hoy… el impacto de la organización Alaya dejo vulnerable para que "ellos" hicieran su movimiento, hubo quienes cambiaron de mentalidad… algunos héroes reformados… villanos más convencidos… pero también una generación joven prometedora"_

XXXXX

Tsunagu Hakamata o mejor conocido como Beast jeanist el héroe profesional número 3, se consideraba joven para tomar una vida bajo su responsabilidad… tener una familia estaba proyectada para unos años más tarde pero pareciera que la decisión fue tomada por él.

Mirando a la pequeña sentada en el comedor coloreando (algo que tuvo que enseñarle en algún momento del convivio) solo pudo suspirar un poco consternado que su plan de vida tuviera que modificarse… no es que culpara a la pequeña Eri, ella era inocente en todos los aspectos.

Pero no podía lanzarla a un orfanato, aun con el vacío informático que tenía la pequeña era claro que había pasado su corta vida bajo las sombras de Chisaki… de alguna forma salvada por el archer.

Era extraño pensar en ese hombre como el villano más sobresaliente de la época cuando había logrado educar de manera asombrosa a la pequeña, quien no deja de hablar maravillas de su estancia juntos.

-¿Shiro?- pidió con esos enormes ojos inocentes pero con tintes tristes, la miro para negar como siempre lo hacía -bueno- volvió a su dibujo.

Jeanist negó un poco, Tsuragamae y Tsukauchi fueron claros en la información pero pareciera que la niña no deja de negarlo… no importaba a estas alturas, con ayuda de sus contactos pudo lograr alejarla de los orfanatos por el resto de su vida.

Pensar que es un padre soltero, era una posibilidad no escrita en su mente.

-Voy a ser un gran héroe de la justicia- dijo de repente Eri sin dejar de colorear, levanto su vista tan brillante y una sonrisa como nunca se había pintado en su siempre nostálgico rostro -¿Puedo serlo?- pidió.

Bueno, eso no se lo esperaba

XXXXX

" _Los cambios que experimentamos aun los apreciamos, creo que en otras circunstancias sin el apoyo de Emiya… no hubiera sido capaz de acceder tan rápido al porcentaje del One for all… no despreciaba las enseñanzas de All Might, por supuesto que no… él siempre fue mi figura a seguir, sin embargo Emiya fue ese apoyo extra que tanto necesitábamos._

 _Espero que ella pensara lo mismo por nosotros, que fuimos una influencia en su forma de ser"_

XXXXXX

-No crees que se están esforzando mucho- Mineta dijo aburrido desde la comodidad del comedor, su mirada vagando en un pedazo de pan a medio comer para luego hacer una mueca a un sonido de golpe muy fuerte.

Era sábado a mediodía, pero todos estaban levantados en ropas casuales para desayunar juntos antes de cada quien repartirse a sus planes de un buen fin de semana.

-Es muy diligente de su parte- agrego Ilda adentrándose al comedor con una mirada de madre desaprobadora al chico pervertido.

-Pero creo que a estas alturas… deberíamos de saber que tan comprometidos son esos chicos- agrego Tokoyami con un aspecto nocturno, dando un largo bostezo.

-Extraño cuando se llevaban mal- agrego divertido Sero con un voltear de ojos de Kaminari.

-Todoroki nunca se llevó mal con nadie- agrego Mina con un arqueo de ceja, Toru y Jiro afirmaron con vehemencia.

-Saben a lo que me refiero- el chico de la cinta dijo con un tono menospreciativo a su anterior comentario.

Sato soltó un suspiro colocando más panes para que se fueran repartiendo -hay que ir a avisarles- sugirió.

-YO VOY- Kirishima quien había estado derrumbado en el sillón se puso de pie.

-Pensé que estaba entrenando con ellos- fue el comentario sin humor de Kaminari, algo perturbado porque al parecer nadie se había percatado de la presencia del pelirrojo.

Todos se miraron, soltando un largo suspiro era claro que había una tensión en el aire pero poco a poco la normalidad regresaba para la clase A.

-Por cierto, Togata no ha venido hoy- pidió alguien en la cocina, en el momento se arrepentían cuando el susodicho cruzaba la puerta como dueño del dormitorio a pesar que Emiya ya no se encontraba.

XXXXX

" _Casi no tenemos tiempo de pensar en eso estos días, era un motivo por el cual no había redactado esta parte importante de mis pensamientos…. Estaba tan desesperado por entender el abandono de Emiya, aunque dijeran que no fue por su propia voluntad… como no sentirlo de esa manera._

 _No sé por qué sigo escribiendo sobre esto, sobre lo que sentí o seguimos sintiendo._

 _Es mejor enfocarse en otras circunstancias, en otros métodos que tenemos que seguir como héroes profesionales en calidad de novatos… el resto de la clase sigue esforzándose en sobresalir y la competencia es muy dura"_

 _XXXXX_

En aquella oficina Tsukauchi guardaba el ultimo reporte de la investigación que había estado llevando desde que Emiya entro al radar de la policía, era una caja que incluía todo lo sucedido en cada incidente junto con los pronósticos psicológicos con su respectiva evidencia.

Su rostro se lleno de pesar en todo lo vació que se sentía, las imágenes del ultimo incidente junto con algunas memorias llenas de las grabaciones de los testigos... el dolor tan palpable en alguien atrofiada emocionalmente.

-Parece un sueño- dijo a la nada con el dolor de sus hombros, enderezándose en esa silla.

El archer junto con esa organización de Alaya vino y se fue como un misterio, desapareciendo en el viento sin ninguna pista de sus intenciones, bases y moral... aunque la prensa no les creyera su propia ignorancia.

Cualquier involucrado di su reporte, las entrevistas tan alargadas pero los detalles eran insuficientes... lo único confirmado en boca del director, era que estaban ligados a Emiya... que eran su familia.

Luego estaba ese hombre ¿Zelretch? quien se la llevo en medio de una zona publica, sin temor a ser arrestado o exhibido.

Era una disconformidad en todo los altos mandos, las especulaciones eran normales entorno al asunto y solo maldecían airadamente el impacto que les tomo recibir como consecuencias.

-Ellos ocultan mas- cansado de sospechar, para el detective era obvio que el director y hasta Present Mic estaban ocultando "algo" en sus propios reportes, pero no podía hacer nada sin abrir una herida que esta tardando en sanar.

El legado de Sir Nighteye fue claro a pesar de lo dicho por ese anciano o el sabor de despedida de Emiya, ella retornaría y cuando lo hiciera, podrían resolver de una vez por toda la verdadera identidad.

Porque a pesar de los "documentos" nadie parecía conocerla.

 _XXXXX_

 _"Hay villanos más viciosos, algunos han empezado a nombrarse "Alaya"... como quisiera que…" detuvo su pluma temblorosa, tachando esa línea para ponerse de pie cansado de examinar el pasado._

 _Midoriya era una persona diferente en el transcurso de ese tiempo que aquel año en el que todo inicio parece tan lejano, se acercó a la ventana abriendo la cortina mostrando una ciudad ensombrecida por la noche y "algo" más._

 _-Cuanto estaremos esperando- su tono era más grave pero el tinte amable característico, un suspiro agobiante en esos ojos endurecidos por las batallas que había tomado este último tiempo -Emiya-_

 _Desde la graduación el sentido de paciencia había menguado, una sonrisa irónica al saber la frustración de Bakugo porque la "zorra" nunca apareció para terminar su promesa de enfrentarse en un festival deportivo._

 _Las personas cambiaron en su entorno, pensó al mirar aquella libreta y todos esos apuntes que siguió acumulando desde que se graduó, el mundo es muy diferente a estas alturas solo con la capacidad de adaptación han superado estos innumerables obstáculos._

 _XXXXX_

FIN?

Hola a todos los lectores, agradezco que me hayan seguido hasta aquí... lamento si sienten que los defraude con estos últimos capítulos, o que force un final... pero la verdad no me imagino a Emiya mas alla de este punto, porque ella es una persona independiente que había resistido en el mundo heroico mas de lo que su cordura le permitió.

Hay tanto que dejo en misterio Kiritsugu, su parentesco, pasado y como a pesar de todo... Nedzu cubrió la información descubierta por el y Present Mic ante las autoridades.

Quizás regrese, pero no con los términos heroicos... Ella no se considera un héroe.

En un ambiente adulto (adulto joven?) donde podrá realizar su propio cambio de personalidad a su propia velocidad (mas de lo que ya había cambiado) y quizás aceptar de una vez por toda la "profecía" de Sir Nighteye.

Tambien avisando, la saga de los ocho preceptos y el festival cultural no se llevo a cabo en mi fic.

Nos veremos en un futuro, pero por el momento dejare descansar el tema.

Tengo tanto en mente, como cosas de la vida rutinaria como otras tantas historias que entran en conflicto... también tengo el grave desinterés, que cuando golpea no hay inspiración para iniciar una continuación instantánea aunque quisiera (tengo historias que reanudar y concluir).

Gracias y nos leemos a la próxima.


	50. BONUS

Presento Fragmentos que no merecían ser olvidados.

0.-Entre omakes y consecuencias.

Emiya descubrió de mala manera que alguien saboteo sus maletas, aun cuando eres un asesino experimentado con la experiencia suficiente para no dejar pasar tales nimiedades… al parecer subestimo a estos niños para tener tal capacidad.

No quería aceptar que bajo la guardia entorno a estos infantes.

Sin embargo, no era difícil saber a quién acusar y con el tiempo encima, era imposible remplazarlas por algo más aceptable según sus criterios estrictos de vestimenta.

Ha enfrentado tanto en su vida, la sangre de miles están en sus manos y memorias de tantas guerras que han arrebatado todo lo humano que tuvo alguna vez… ahora era otro tipo de prueba, una que le haría ponerse una aberración que va en contra de su etiqueta y buen juicio.

Un uniforme femenino, con su falda de tablones y esas medias oscuras con unos zapatos tan delicados para ser usados por alguien con su camino recorrido… imperdonable.

En la soledad de su habitación, después de un baño estaba meditando contra esa aberración que descansaba inocente en su futon.

Era un mar imperturbable, un silencio ensordecedor en esa austera habitación personalizada para ser tradicional (trabajo de Todoroki/Togata) en su ropa interior que constaba en una blusa sin mangas negra con unos bóxer del mismo color.

(En el campamento nunca se molestó en mostrarse en lo que consideraba ropa interior).

Le insinuó a Aisawa la opción de usar ropa libre, absteniéndose de los motivos de tal petición pero este denegó, predecible considerando que no la favorecía… su acción a seguir hubiera sido negociar, pero este castigo al parecer tenía que enfrentarlo con la indiferencia de su personalidad.

Era un desgaste innecesario pensar más tiempo sobre este pequeño obstáculo de su comodidad.

Con esta conclusión en su mente, Emiya se arropo con este uniforme con el mismo aire profesional como siempre lo hacía en las mañanas… enfrento al mundo de esta manera ajena al shock de sus compañeros.

Durante el día no aparento su disgusto e ignoro cada alago hecho a su aspecto, no era superficial y no alentaría ese rumbo para su propia fama.

Pero al finalizar sus deberes tomo su móvil e ignorando la sala comunal, se encerró en su habitación para solicitar una audiencia con su tutor legal con toda la cruda intención de remediar esta falta al ingresar tal abominación en sus maletas.

Con suerte pedir un regreso a la comodidad de unos pantalones.

Su aguda mente capto lo innecesario de la llamada, Sir Nighteye acepto sin mucha persuasión el encuentro y sospechosamente llego un poco después de haberle colgado… Emiya asume que el sujeto ya estaba en el área listo para caer en los dormitorios.

Al parecer solo le dio el pretexto perfecto para involucrarse, evidenciando para el asesino la copia de la llave que portaba de los dormitorios… algo que no se molestaría en reportar.

En la gran sala, delante del televisor ambas figuras se postularon una enfrente de la otra en un duelo de miradas que inicio tan pronto se sacó a flote el tema a cuestionar.

Emiya no era infantil como alegaba su tutor, este por su parte era firme en no ceder en permitir el uniforme indebido de su género… alentando los valores saludables de una mujer en su desarrollo, según respaldado por los mejores psicólogos de adolescentes difíciles.

(Apostaba que eran los mismos que la diagnosticaron durante su crisis legal).

No le interesaba como ese adulto llego a la conclusión descabellada de psicólogos que no saben sus propios daños de su humanidad carcomida por tantos escenarios que ha pasado delante de sus ojos.

Claro que Sir Nighteye ya estaba en una conferencia de complicaciones adolescentes femeninos, un tema que se forzó a ser experto Emiya Kiritsugu en un inicio… después de todo, en su hombría era ignorante del genero contrario…. Y no estaba por permitir ser aleccionada por ese niño, cortando por lo sano dicho parlamento.

Regresando al problema en cuestión, uno que dañaba su imagen inmaculada de formalidad y comodidad… ese problema con faldas.

La testarudez de Sir Nighteye era respetable, tenía que admitir Emiya cuando llego al límite… no se podía negociar con alguien como ese hombre de negocios, por lo cual cambio la táctica.

Utilizo una estrategia que asumió podía funcionar, una que negaría haber usado entre sus artimañas como un asesino despiadado… aprovechar esa vena paternal en contra del austero héroe profesional… señalando como Minoru Mineta y otros de sus compañeros estarían beneficiados con su cambio.

Funciono…. El cambio fue evidente en la rígida forma de Sir Nighteye.

Era factible influir la lógica de un padre sobreprotector para futuras manipulaciones, fue una conclusión agradable cuando fue llamado un adormilado Aisawa Shota aun a estas horas de la noche para una audiencia con un padre muy preocupado.

La sala estaba en silencio, semi oscurecida mientras el hombre de negocios dio a conocer sus inquietudes y solicitar el permiso para el cambio de uniforme.

-¿Quieres que le dé tiempo a tu hija para que cambie su uniforme al masculino nuevamente?- pregunto con un raspar de voz, esos ojos resecos miraron entre ambos familiares obviamente el temperamento de ira tranquila estaba en toda su holgazana apariencia.

-Sí, estoy seguro Mirio no tiro los uniformes usados- delato a su cómplice Sir Nighteye, Emiya tomo nota de asegurar al sujeto en cuestión y castigarlo apropiadamente.

Aisawa Shota, héroe profesional que es poco conocido en el mundo de la fama… miro a esa familia que parecía llevarse tan bien en tan poco tiempo, esos lazos parecían forzarse de manera instantánea y era fácil asumir que el "padre" estaba en serio con su trabajo.

Sin embargo él no iba a juzgar cómo funcionaba esta nueva dinámica a su alumna más problemática, ni como esto aliviaba a su corazón torturado de haber abandonado su supervisión… nada de emociones cuando lo levantaron por estas tonterías, torció su temperamento a niveles críticos -no- dijo tajante.

Sir Nighteye lo miro… Emiya lo miro… pero Shota no cedió.

El trio se quedó mirando en su ambiente bélico que si alguno de sus alumnos bajaba por agua, se aseguraría de ser una imagen de terror que arrastraría las peores pesadillas al inocente… afortunadamente nadie bajo, el tiempo paso en ese duelo.

-No estoy por ceder a sus caprichos…- su tono era severo, su cabello se alzó y esos ojos brillaron en su quirk -no me importa porque lo hicieron… pero este cambio se queda, guste a quien le guste- espeto sin tapujos, con su velocidad entrenada corrió a las escaleras… ya que el ascensor no sería tan rápido… y se encerró en su habitación en un portazo que hizo ecos en los pisos inferiores, era infantil de su parte huir… pero Aisawa no estaba por alargar esto, tenía sueño.

Sir Nighteye maldijo airadamente cuando llego a las escaleras en la persecución que hizo ligeramente al hombre holgazán… era más rápido de lo que le dio crédito ¿de dónde saco la bufanda si no la traía puesta? Negó con solemnidad -lo siento- aclamo.

Emiya solo suspiro resignada, quizás de alguna manera… este era solo otro castigo de sus pecados, solo esperaba que las niñas de la clase no asumieran que usaría una de esas cosas como maquillaje.

Pero lo intento, en su orgullo como asesino estaba satisfecho… aunque había una voz en su mente que le decía que se estaba ablandando al solo pedir permiso, algo que ya sabia y lo negaría ante cualquiera que le pregunte.

Ella estaba cambiando y quizás sea el mismo motivo de su propia debilidad.

XXXXX

Se toparon en el pasillo a la semana de la integración, era un día como cualquiera iluminado por el sol o las risas adolescentes quienes tenían su momento de recreo para almorzar, con su traje heroico aunque ahora retirado… Snipe por fin la vio frente a frente.

La cojera era dolorosamente visible por más que lo ocultara, además era inútil ya que conocía las cualidades de observación del prodigio.

El pasillo se sintió pequeño, como un pulgar adolorido sobresalía esa adolescente rodeada de sus amigos a quien el profesor no enfoco… también paso por alto como los estudiantes se abrían como si ese grupo trajera la peste con ellos.

No admitirá que la estuvo evitando de alguna manera, quizás inconsciente… pero Aisawa fue claro, la niña tenía un grave complejo de culpas y como profesional, no lidiaría con que una pequeña… una persona que no protegió como debía… se sintiera responsable de su situación.

El hijo de Endeavour lo miro, el hermano de Ingenium también le hizo un saludo cordial, esa niña de la gravedad le ofreció una sonrisa y ese niño que se rompe sus huesos lo miro torpemente… luego todos vieron a Emiya Kiritsugu.

Era fácil de leer para el veterano pistolero, esperaban alguna reacción de su parte.

Pronto el pasillo fue tan silencioso, los otros estudiantes miraron como el espectáculo que todo era en esa sociedad… susurraron miles de cosas, algunas negativas otras positivas mientras unos pocos la envidia de ser nuevamente la clase heroica los que sobresalían en sus dramas.

Snipe estaba poco interesado en todo lo social en el entorno, miro esos ojos sin emociones que se acostumbró al ser compañeros en el festival cultural… en ese entonces quizás vio a una niña llena de una soledad abrumadora, ahora sin embargo era diferente… quizás porque sabía que buscar.

Esos ojos mostraron un pozo sin emociones… una luchadora incansable y tan capaz de dar su vida sin miramientos por otros… su sacrificio fue tan visible en cada momento, por sus compañeros… por ellos.

-Lo siento tanto- fue su voz en un tenso susurro que se deslizo sin pensarlo, Snipe dejo que su aliento se enganchara más de lo debido… viendo la culpa arrasadora en esa expresión juvenil -lamento haberlo involucrado en mis asuntos- admitió sin miramientos a los testigos.

Para el profesor quien escucho de las tantas disculpas que esa niña estaba derramando como si fueran gratis, seguro se ahorraba el dogeza solo porque sus amigos la miraban inquisitivamente casi esperando interrumpirla.

Aun con la máscara puesta, sabia era imposible que le vieran esa sonrisa amable en el pistolero -no, yo soy el que se lamenta- admitió con diversión de ver la confusión en esos desalmados ojos que no deberían pertenecer a una niña -ese hombre, era un caso… alguien quien en otras circunstancias me hubiera gustado conocer- admitió ignorando los jadeos de sorpresa de los testigos, curiosos de escuchar más del evento todavía popular en la televisión -lamento no ser lo suficiente para ser ese obstáculo de ese hombre-

Es un evento que aún lo perseguía en sus memorias, un alentador para no solo su retiro sino para el del gran Torino… no aceptaría que en ocasiones tenia pesadillas con esos ojos dorados como su principal perseguidor.

Esas armas tan pesadas en blanco y negro o invertidas, ese calor al sentir las balas haciendo estragos en su sistema junto con su dolorosa recuperación… aunque había una insistente sospecha, que estaba vivo solo por la bondad del assasin.

-Asi que niña- llamo palmeando la cabeza regresando a la realidad -gracias por preocuparte- agrego con un peso en su corazón despejado algo cautivado por la amabilidad de esa austera jovencita -solo haz lo mejor para ser un gran héroe- alentó, porque esperaba como todos ver ese futuro para alguien tan controversial.

Snipe era una persona callada, un maestro ejemplar y un héroe profesional de una familia con el mismo oficio, se enderezo alejándose de ese grupo con la única mentalidad… de enfocarse en su trabajo, permitir a estas nuevas generaciones ver un futuro y aunque doliera… ser el ejemplo de lo que un héroe puede terminar en el mejor de los casos.

Porque también estaba la opción de la muerte.

XXXXX

Present Mic entro a clases de inglés de manera espectacular, miro a sus alumnos de forma panorámica y señalo con el dedo acusador a quien sobresalía por su insuperable atmosfera de apatía.

Podía parecer distraído hasta tonto, pero desde que esa niña llego a la academia… diablos, desde que la vio en esos videos en el examen de ingreso fue tan evidente el impacto que podía hacer en el futuro.

Aunque estaba cortó con sus expectativas con todo el escándalo que rodea a Kiritsugu Emiya, quien en ese momento le regresaba su gesto energético con una mirada en blanco.

Sentada en esa postura perfecta, como si nunca se hubiera marchado tanto tiempo, como si no hubiera estado fuera desde verano y no solo por lo del campamento… sino por la cercanía que estuvo la muerte.

Su actitud era siempre positiva, pero en ese momento Present Mic sintió el miedo de ver a la muerte tan cerca de arrebatar a alguien tan joven cuando aún no ejercía el oficio tan peligroso de ser héroe.

El sacrificio.

Además que Aisawa estuvo demasiado depresivo en esa temporada… arrastrando culpas que entre Midnight y el no podían sacarlo de ese pozo profundo en el que se metió su buen amigo.

Sonrió como los mil soles, reflejando esa calidez que carga como un personaje energético, se instaló delante de esa clase con el escritorio y sin dejar de señalar a la más problemática de la nueva generación en la academia -WELCOME EMIYA- grito de todo corazón.

Alguno de los compañeros hicieron una mueca por la ligera activación de su quirk, Yamada solo sonrió forzadamente esperando que un poco de su actitud contagiara a la niña.

Estaría loco si en verdad, alguien tan estoico le siguiera el juego ¡pero lo intento!

Después de todo, nunca se rindió con Aisawa.

XXXXX

All might se dio cuenta de que era innecesario en el entrenamiento de su pupilo fue un dolor más agudo del que muerde en su costado, era una avalancha que solo acrecentaba su pesimismo al no ejercer como el símbolo de paz por el cual tanto trabajo.

Se regañaba sobre su actitud mientras miraba el cielo despejado en esa triste banca en el campus de la academia, era tan infantil sentirse celoso de alguien con potencial como lo era Emiya Kiritsugu… una joven que podía inspirar a sus compañeros de estudios de una manera que era abrumadora y prometedora.

Pero no fue posible, para Tashinori quien sintió un malestar en lo poco de estómago que le queda cuando esos ojos brillantes del Joven Midoriya eran como joyas pulidas relatando su agenda de entrenamiento que patento la joven Emiya con la emoción durante una de sus reuniones.

Lloriqueo con Aisawa, siendo el ejemplo de maestro que podía acceder Yagi… pero ese hombre austero no fue de ayuda, aunque un buen escuchante no lo aconsejo como esperaba.

Miro sus manos desgastadas, esa ropa holgada deportiva que ahora portaba y sintió la sangre en su lengua pronto a ser escupida… era imposible sentirse miserable cuando tu estudiante parece no necesitar de ti.

Agrégale que ni esa bestia de alaya te toma como un peligro cuando invadió el dormitorio de la clase A (Porque aunque el sujeto lo señalo con una lanza, todavía estaba en una postura desconsiderada para el símbolo de paz retirado).

-No pienses en esto- alentó airadamente, él era un hombre maduro enfrentaría esto con el orgullo de uno y no estaría lloriqueando por atención.

Se levantó de esa banca, pero esta actitud melancólica lo mando a estar sentado nuevamente… débil por las emociones del abandono, del retiro y del cambio abrumándolo no solo mentalmente sino que agregando más carga al físico.

-¿Señor Tashinori?- una voz que no esperaba escuchar lo sobresalto.

Con cuidado en sus ojos sumidos, el símbolo miro a la niña… con esa expresión sin emoción alguna, esos ojos que en ocasiones brillaban en oro fundido y esa ropa formal oscura que en ocasiones pensaba si no tenía calor.

Recordaba su rostro en paz durante su convalecencia, aun podía sentir la sangre en su rostro cuando salpico y el miedo que le recorrió así como la ira al verla herida por una bala en medio del conflicto de kamino.

Su casi muerte.

-¿Señor Tashinori?- volvió a cuestionar Emiya con un arquear modesto de ceja, trayendo la mente del adulto a su conflicto en la actualidad.

Parpadeo de su ensoñación -Hola, buenas tardes joven Emiya- saludo lo más natural posible sintiéndose algo estupido por el silencio vergonzoso que se extendió en todo su conflicto interno… sabiamente, siendo la joven tan estoica poco incomodidad mostraba.

Siempre tan profesional y compuesta.

-Relaje sus músculos- advirtió Kiritsugu al sentarse a su lado, esos ojos carentes de emociones en dirección del débil hombre que trataba de recomponerse.

Parecía que esas manos sabían dónde tocar, su costado picaba y sus pulmones ardían pero poco a poco perdió la tensión de su enfermedad.

Emiya lo miro, se alejó a una distancia cortes en esa banca -sé que esta pregunta es impropia pero ¿está bien?- pidió incierta, tan apática que era imposible escuchar preocupación.

Pero Tashinori Yagi era optimista escuchando esa inquietud en la voz de su alumna caótica, miro a esos ojos ahora oscuros con total suavidad -estoy bien- mintió.

Su alumna no mostro emoción alguna, parecía mirarlo hasta las profundidades de su alma como si pudiera leerlo con facilidad y mostrando esa peculiar esencia de experiencia que en ocasiones los asustaba -miente- espeto con el tiempo.

-Yo no miento- aclamo Yagi limpiándose la sangre con la manga de camisa sintiéndose un poco atrapado en su terquedad infantil.

-Físicamente está en peor estado- Emiya dijo con certeza, casi examinando minuciosamente el rostro desmejorado del símbolo de paz.

Tashinori sabia era verdad, cada día su cuerpo era más pesado y se dormía con miedo a no despertar, pero se esforzaría por regresar algo de vitalidad a su sistema… en estas circunstancias, quería aferrarse a lo poco que le quedaba.

-Pero eso es evidente- fue la propia Kiritsugu quien se respondió -pero me refiero a lo emocional- concluyo con una interrogante ceja nevada alzada en dirección al solitario hombre.

Ahora la curiosidad se encendió, inclinando su rostro afilado por la falta de grasa…. Yagi frunció el ceño -de que habla- cuestiono con nerviosismo, sintiéndose atrapado nuevamente.

Emiya lo miro en esa inexpresividad, pero en una esencia que decía más que mil palabras para el veterano héroe -Sé que arrastra muchos problemas, señor Tashinori- advirtió como esperando a que delatara su propia agonía emocional.

-No es nada que deba preocuparle, joven Emiya- despidió fácilmente el héroe retirado, pensando en cómo esa niña se tomaba su tiempo cuando ella misma tiene su propia tortura en cuanto a las exigencias del mundo.

En como los superiores querían forjarla como un futuro símbolo de paz… o por lo menos utilizarla como un pilar de estabilidad.

Emiya le entrecerró sus ojos oscuros -Está causando daño su actitud, Tashinori- advirtió severamente, sin mencionar honoríficos y llamándolo secamente.

-¿Daños?- el demacrado héroe no estaba entendiendo el rumbo de la conversación, fingiendo no sentir ese sudor frio por la mirada inflexible en la niña.

-Midoriya es la persona afectada- delato la antisocial con apatía -alguien muy observador al que muchas veces subestiman-

All Might solo miro sorprendido, también un poco orgulloso de que el joven Emiya sea reconocido por sus cualidades sabiendo cómo estaba creciendo… no bajo las aspiraciones del retirado símbolo de paz.

Emiya continuo ajena a las divagaciones del adulto -pero también es alguien que tiende a murmurar un sinfín de datos de valor cuando está nervioso- negó casi desaprobador a esa costumbre carente de cualidades de sigilo según su punto de vista -su estado lo afecta ¿qué sucede?- cuestiono.

Salto ante la pregunta -¿Qué sucede con qué?- Tashinori podía asumir el rumbo de la discusión, pero afirmar su propia debilidad no estaba por suceder.

Emiya le lanzo un aspecto de no creer en su demencia, Yagi tuvo un conveniente ataque de tos-Usted es una persona capaz, Tashinori…- aclamo mientras le masajeaba la espalda -me sorprende que algo este impidiendo su trabajo-

Yagi lanzo una risa hueca más calmado de su ataque respiratorio -¿Trabajo? Soy alguien retirado- no quería sonar amargo, pero le fue imposible.

-Es un maestro- le recordó Emiya, el héroe solo sonrió tristemente.

Ignorando esa voz de su maestra, susurrándole ánimos y una grandiosa buena voluntad… sus consejos de seguir sonriendo casi sordos a su memoria.

-yo no soy un maestro- admitió su miedo, All Might retiro su propia voluntad de ocultar un hecho para su alumna descartándolo como un trabajo inútil bajo su agudo sentido de observación.

-Es un maestro- corrigió Emiya con un arqueo de ceja y una paciencia.

-Solo por título, solo porque ya no soy un símbolo de paz… pero no soy más que un hombre pretendiendo enseñar a unos niños- soltó sin censura Yagi, sus ojos hundidos mirando sus propias manos desgastadas por el esfuerzo.

Por su parte el austero asesino no mostro emoción alguna, su porte rígido e imperturbable en esa banca en medio de un parque al azar en el campus… entrecerró sus ojos ante la encorvada figura del famoso héroe -¿se desprecia?- cuestiono en un sordo silencio que siguió.

Poco le importaba a Emiya Kiritsugu los estragos de este niño (porque para ella, todos son niños), pero sus emociones tienden a afectar a las siguientes generaciones…. Viendo a ese rubio desmoralizado, perdiendo el tiempo en reflexiones vánales la atrajo… con la intención de traerlo de regreso a la realidad.

Una realidad que no necesitaba a un héroe… retirado… darse por vencido cuando lo peor estaba por venir.

Tashinori no se molestó en levantar una fachada para guardar su poco optimismo, solo apretó sus manos juntas recargadas en sus rodillas… podía ver su flequillo ocultando su propio rostro en sombras depresivas, mantuvo el silencio dejando que la niña llegara a sus conclusiones.

-Usted es el más grande de los héroes…- ella llamo apática -Uno que inspiro a tantas generaciones con sus propias acciones, con un objetivo admirable que recibió solo uno de los futuros que un héroe puede recibir en este tipo de oficios en los que nos sacrificamos- su acento plano lleno de un sentimiento consumado en una labor ingrata.

All Might aguardo consumiendo estas palabras tan cargadas de un sendero que no podía ver, pues mientras mantenía su vista en el piso… Emiya tenía puesta su atención en el horizonte, imaginando de nuevo la diferencia de senderos bordados de sus acciones que los llevaron a un punto de ser reconocidos.

Un punto maldito que lo obliga a la esencia de Alaya.

Kiritsugu, el asesino de magos miro sus manos de sangre y luego vago su atención al hombre que era todo lo contrario de su esencia manchada -no pensé que fuera una persona esperando reconocimiento- lanzo cruelmente.

All Might alzo su cabeza con sus ojos brillando ofendidos -yo nunca espere nada a cambio- espeto apasionado, porque en todo su entrenamiento junto con su maestra nunca esperaba obtener fama… solo quería ser estabilidad… un símbolo… un pilar para el mundo.

-Parece olvidarlo- Emiya no se perturbo por la explosión de emoción, solo se recargo en el barandal cruzando sus brazos en una postura soberbia mirando al cielo despejado.

All Might se enderezo aguardando el silencio incómodo para su persona, el parque estaba más vacío de lo normal y solo podía aguardar hasta que esta compañía se marchara por su propio pie.

-Lamento insultarlo- Emiya volvió a iniciar, de alguna manera un cigarro colgando en su boca de manera lánguida.

All Might miro desaprobador dicho vicio, estaba seguro lo había dejado cuando escucho los rumores de una apuesta de malas costumbres entre la clase A… pero justo cuando lo diría ella le lanzo una mirada cargada de presión.

-Siente anhelo por lo que fue, nostalgia- no era una pregunta, Emiya estaba segura de dichas emociones -quizás solo sienta envidia porque Midoriya seguro hablara de mi innecesariamente…- ante esto último, Yagi brinco descubierto -Es humano sus emociones, Tashinori… pero no se desprecie- advirtió.

All Might no tuvo la fuerza para voltearse avergonzado, solo miro firmemente a su estudiante.

-No insulte a todas esas generaciones que inspiro- se puso de pie Emiya, aguardando sus manos en los bolsillos sin mirar al adulto -Porque sus enseñanzas van más allá de lo que usted o cualquiera pueda imaginar… porque usted representa y representara en su retiro lo que aspira un símbolo de paz-

Si no hubiera estado tan cautivado, si esas lágrimas no se destilaran por sus hundidas mejillas, hubiera notado que su alumna hablo un largo discurso… Tashinori solo saboreo el poder de esas palabras, bajo la mirada avergonzada y por sobretodo inspirado… inspirado en este camino a la enseñanza.

Inspirado en esta vida lejos del heroísmo que tanto le arrebato.

Emiya no se molestó en consolar a la figura encorvada a sus espaldas, era la última persona que quisieras que consolara a un retirado héroe cuando ella misma no se considera uno en toda la regla…. Por lo cual lo dejo ahí, en esa banca en el parque a que se desahogara de todas las emociones molestas que impiden una buena enseñanza.

Tashinori llego a una conclusión cuando sus ojos se secaron de tanta emoción, porque si había una forma de ser su propio héroe… el haría una forma de ser su propio maestro.

XXXXX

El mundo entro en pánico, la controversia flotaba con la herida tan vivida… tan enrojecida que sangraba de lo reciente que era, los humos se alzaban en las locaciones dañadas y no había quien diera sus propios puntos de vista… pero tan rápido como era, los videos de personas anónimas ya flotaban en la red como la peste, como esa enfermedad que tratas de limitar pero se sale de control.

El romper de alguien tan estoico como era la controversial Emiya Kiritsugu ya flotaba en las plataformas de héroes recibiendo tantas visitas en tan poco tiempo.

Bautizada en su primer día como "la guerra de héroes" un evento que si fuera posible y por la cantidad de daño era capaz de borrar un distrito si ese hubiera sido el objetivo… otro involucrando a las bestias de alaya.

El miedo fue sembrado… y la duda a sus héroes solo se fomentó aún más tan penetrante como para ignorar.

Mientras la revuelta social se estaba llevando a cabo junto con la toma de daños por parte de las autoridades, en el campus de la academia heroica todavía existían personas ignorantes del desenlace aterrador.

Ellos que fueron sometidos cuando empezaron a ser temerarios.

Poco a poco obtuvieron la consciencia del mundo en su entorno, en la cama Bakugo miro el techo indeterminado tiempo deseoso de quitar la bruma de su cerebro, escuchando quejas de su entorno que sugería no estaba solo además que esa no era su habitación.

-¿Qué paso?- se quejó Tokoyami con su pico algo torcido de una patada que le dio Ojiro dormido.

Bakugo chasqueo los dientes al no tener respuesta, entonces miro por la ventana el atardecer en toda su gloria… inclino su cabeza tratando de recordar que hacían antes y en lo cercas que esta por exigir respuestas a los igual de desorientados compañeros.

Pero recordó lo que se suponía que estaban haciendo esa mañana.

Fue un golpe brutal que lo hizo ponerse de pie en un salto pisando la cara de Aoyama que despertó en un grito de dolor, lo ignoro al dirigirse a la puerta que abrió sin contemplaciones… no fue necesario que Katsuki mirara a sus espaldas para que su peculiar grupo recordara la situación crítica que pasaba.

Las puertas se abrían a su camino, los gritos de pánico u órdenes para despertarse… algunos tropezando con sabanas para arrastrarse como se podía al abarrotado ascensor donde Shoji, Koda, Ojiro y Sato prefirieron usar las escaleras como Todoroki.

Bakugo no dejaba de maldecir entre dientes apretados, las venas en su cien amenazaban con explotar y cualquiera en su entorno sabía que la provocación no era sano en este momento… todos tenían preocupaciones propias como para lidiar con alguien temperamental.

-¿Estarán bien?- Toru rompió el silencio nerviosa, su gesto invisible era fácil de leer por el estado de su voz.

Mina sabia no debía estar mirando largamente el número, cada uno no se molestó en responder maldiciendo lo condenadamente lento que les parecía bajar los escasos pisos del dormitorio comunal.

Cada minuto en la ignorancia les daba malestar, aun Mineta sabia la seriedad del asunto sin aprovechar lo abarrotado de un ascensor.

No hubo platicas casuales, ni observaciones incomodas al haberlos lanzado a cuartos de forma grupal y erróneamente, una muestra de la poca atención que les dieron… solo un miedo instalándose en esa clase, que con los meses eran la más unida en la academia.

Cuando el sonido de llegada al piso deseado sonó las puertas fueron forzadas por Bakugo, alentando la estampida de alumnos que se pararon al extremo de la cocina para ver la gran sala comunal de los dormitorios.

Oscuridad cuando por fin la noche cayo de ese atardecer rojizo del día finalizado entrando por los ventanales amplios de la sala comunal, una patética lámpara encendida al fondo iluminando una sola figura imponente y un frio espeluznante paso entre los alumnos agrupados detrás del portavoz que era Katsuki.

Los que se habían ido por las escaleras se instalaron en su entorno, paralizados… temerosos… cuando esa figura cubierta de sombras de esa única lámpara parecía mirarlos con esa penetrante mirada.

Endevour les regresaba el gesto, no se molestó en levantarse y aun la larga distancia no evitaba sentir tan pequeño el área.

Su traje heroico algo sucio, carente de las llamas en este como en su rostro-era hora que despertaran- su tono era arrogante, pero los filos no estaban por completo en el… solo su mirada, tan parecida a ese ojo con cicatriz de Shouto era suave y llena de pena.

Se puso de pie con los brazos cruzados, Bakugo apretó los dientes con fuerza… acercándose como corderos al matadero, era un presentimiento que nadie… aun el más despistado de la clase… podía ignorar.

Y las noticias, aquellas notas graves del héroe de la llama… no fueron las esperadas.

Solo empeoro cuando cada estudiante comenzó su investigación privada, los vídeos no eran gratos y algunos los gritos de Emiya o su temple quebrado en un mar de lagrimas los perseguiría y señalaría con dolor... lo frágil que era su compañera.

XXXXX

Nedzu se negó a cancelar el festival cultural, ahora sus alumnos lo necesitaban para levantarse de la oscuridad de una perdida tan sorprendente para una clase tan unida como la 1-A.

Era triste ver el lúgubre ambiente que se instalo en una de las clases mas animadas que había tenido en años, también un poco preocupado de las miradas del resto de los alumnos... algunos tan descarados para sentirse aliviados que alguien tan peligroso... como Emiya... haya desaparecido.

Claro que nadie lo decía en voz alta, no después que el estoico Todoroki o el propio Bakugo y hasta Tenya hayan terminado en su oficina para ser amonestados por amenazar, golpear o regañar a alguno de los estudiantes de esas otras clases.

El ratón suspiro y espero lo mejor para los siguientes días.

XXXXX

Una semana después del evento, Midoriya fue liberado del hospital junto con el resto de sus compañeros… una semana de encierro donde no era el mismo, tan decaído… tan deprimido… tan culpable.

Una semilla tal que creció en la incertidumbre del paradero de su buena amiga Emiya.

Era tanto su mundo aislado que poco se percató de que nadie de la clase los fue a visitar, que Togata había perdido su propio Quirk o que Amajiki estaba en algún tipo de coma al igual que Ryukyu mientras Fatgum estaba sedado.

Menos el escándalo que vivía la sociedad actualmente o la muerte de Sir Nighteye.

Llegaron a las puertas del dormitorio una noche fría de ese mes de noviembre en completo silencio con las vendas de sus propias heridas tan firmes en sus cuerpos y vestidos de manera informal.

Asui mantuvo sus ojos abiertos pero tenía un brillo triste permanente en estos, Kirishima no tenía ni un gramo de esa actitud entusiasta, Uraraka estaba completamente preocupada y desconcertada.

Abrieron las grandes puertas, Midoriya tomo la iniciativa cuando se dieron cuenta del tiempo que estuvieron mirando a la nada… fue un paso lento hasta agonizante, pero ingresaron en un completo silencio.

La sala era tan amplia en un silencio poco característico, no estaba Aisawa… el seguía en el hospital… por lo cual esta anomalía se registró en sus mentes saturadas.

Se pararon torpemente en la sala de estar en completa oscuridad, mirando como si fuera la primera vez que ingresaban… Kirishima encendió la luz.

En cada andar sentían el arder de sus heridas anormales, pero ninguno tuvo el valor de mirarse… de contar sus puntos de vista o exigir lo que pensaban, estaban adoloridos no solo físico sino mentalmente.

Este no era el camino que habían idealizado del heroísmo.

No dolía no ser recibidos.

La clase A estaba de luto, reflexionaba el grupo en el ascensor donde Asui eligió los pisos para instalarse de nuevo en otro mutismo… tardarían en regresar a su optimismo, pero con el tiempo… Uraraka esperaba… todo mejorara.

Midoriya se separó de Kirishima, arrastrando sus pies a través del innecesariamente largo pasillo de lujo, ignorando abiertamente el resto de las puertas… abrió su propia habitación para mirar ausente lo alegre que ahora parecían sus gustos.

Cerro sus ojos en dolor, no pudiendo ver las imágenes de All Might ante el sentido de ofensa que opinaba le debía… no pudo salvar a nadie, aunque extendió sus manos… no fueron lo suficientemente fuertes para sostenerlo… sostenerla.

Salvarlos.

Cerro con cuidado, dejando caer su maleta en el suelo sin ceremonia… miro sin reconocer este lugar en su comodidad, sentándose rígidamente en su cama y por primera vez desde que despertó, pensó en ese escenario.

En esa llanura árida con un eterno atardecer, en esos engranes colgando anormales en el cielo… en ese horizonte de armas variadas clavadas como cruces de algún panteón.

En ese sendero con el hombre moreno y vestido de rojo, en su mirada de súplica… para concluir en el grito de Emiya… en la muerte de Sir Nighteye.

Fue una presa desbocada, lagrimas cálidas de impotencia llenaron sus ojos… mordiendo sus labios para no gritar como quería, desgarrar su garganta de impotencia porque ese legado que su héroe le dio… fue inútil en ese momento y fallo, se sentía miserable y ahora solo podía lidiar con las consecuencias de su nuevo fracaso.

Y la memoria de espadas alzadas encima de ellos en ese eterno atardecer eran pesadillas recurrentes en los próximos años para los jóvenes estudiantes sobrevivientes de "la guerra de héroes".

XXXXX

Fue durante la semana del festival cultural que Aisawa fue liberado del hospital, entrando por completo en el caos de la organización porque al parecer… su clase… no estaba trabajando en nada, el propio Tenya parecía fuera de sí mismo desesperado por encontrar una manera de quitar el pesimismo que se instaló en su clase.

Ingresar a la rutina de la academia fue difícil, pero con esfuerzo se logró algo aceptable para presentar.

Eraserhead ignoro abiertamente como el resto de los docentes lo miraban, en su estado lamentable donde vendas dolorosas salían de entre sus ropas oscuras del traje lo delataban… no acepto apoyo, no acepto palabras de aliento… no acepto hablar.

Se dedicó a su clase, enteramente a ellos y así fue durante unos días tratando de ignorar ese asiento dolorosamente vacío en su aula del alumno impar.

Hasta que se anunció el velorio oficial de Sir Nighteye junto con la esperada lectura de su voluntad… algo que supo se atrasó por cuestión de investigación, pues nadie pudo sacar el cuerpo del féretro que el extraño ¿Zelreth? había instalado al héroe caído.

Cuando Aisawa se sentó en su oficina con el papel en mano no evito arrugar dicho objeto en sus manos, cubrir su rostro con el velo de su cabello desastroso y molió los dientes… ese atisbo de emoción quería desbordarse pero no lo permitió.

Con su traje oscuro, su cabello peinado en una gala de respeto por luto… salió del dormitorio escoltando a todos sus alumnos quienes tenían el mismo aspecto formal para dar los respetos a alguien que trataron de una manera u otra.

El día era triste por así decirlo, el bus que los llevo a la locación aparco y cada uno descendió esperando al profesor… era un viaje que afectaba aún más los ánimos, pero tan necesario para cerrar las heridas emocionales que algunos arrastraban.

No era extraño ver la prensa tratando de obtener algún comentario, Eraserhead para su mala suerte era reconocido como uno de los héroes involucrados y como tal… comenzó a ser objeto del interés público.

Gracias a algunos héroes que fueron de voluntarios, mantuvieron a los molestos periodistas fuera del camino.

El salón era amplio con un toque tradicional, donde la foto del fallecido descansaba al lado del peculiar féretro… repleto de flores blancas, con ese ambiente silencioso donde se hablaba en susurros.

Aisawa no sabía de algún familiar de Sir Nighteye a quien darle el pésame, por lo cual paso a saludar a los pupilos levemente… Togata y Bubble Girl junto con Juso Moashi quienes trabajaron bajo su mando, para pasar hacia el frente e inclinarse en respeto.

Ignoro el dolor de ver a Sir Nighteye a través del cristal como alguien dormido en su ridículo traje y esos lentes acomodados, era el aspecto que ese extraño le arreglo antes de encerrarlo en ese eterno cristal… junto a su eterno aire profesional que siempre lo acompañaba.

Noto sin heridas tan dolorosas como las recordaba… sin vendas… sin moretón… era un cuerpo preservado en alguna artimaña que nadie pudo revelar.

Aisawa se apartó manteniendo el rostro indescifrable, esperando a sus alumnos que uno a uno fue repitiendo sus acciones… algunos comenzaron a sollozar y los más emocionales abrazándose mutuamente luego estaban los compuestos, aquellos que miraron al infinito con la perdida en sus ojos vidriosos.

Prefirió ver el entorno que a sus estudiantes desmoronarse… saludo a Endeavour cuyo aspecto agrio no parecía cambiar en el fondo de la sala, con un café bien cargado en mano… luego a un Togata pálido en uno de los asientos de esas hileras acomodadas delante del féretro al lado de bubble girl… para terminar con la figura de Tashinori cuyo aspecto fue peor de lo que ya era.

Aisawa parpadeo cuando sintió una presencia a su lado, Kirishima estaba cabizbajo y ausente como lo había sido desde que regresaron de su fallida misión (según se enteró).

El maestro suspiro, levanto su mano para masajear la espalda del niño… este parecía reaccionar, mirarlo por primera vez en días.

-no es fácil ¿verdad?- pidió el pelirrojo con sus ojos acuosos, el profesor negó y consoló torpemente cuando este fue el detonante de un mar de lágrimas.

No solo era por Sir Nighteye… también era por Emiya… y por lo aterrador que se mostró el mundo repentinamente ante ellos…. De lo fácil que era perder todo por nada.

A estas alturas, lamentaba haberlos dejado participar.

Aisawa se vio rodeado por sus estudiantes, cada uno pidiendo un consuelo que tanto necesitaban en su presencia… pronto Tashinori vino a auxiliarlo en completo silencio, tomando preferencia en Midoriya… la sorpresa es que Shouto se haya dejado palmear torpemente por Endeavour, su padre.

Después de esto, sus alumnos fueron escoltados de regreso a los dormitorios por un amable Beast Jeanist quien junto con una niña tomaron dicha labor ya que Aisawa tenía otro asunto que atender, un evento privado donde fue leída la voluntad a puerta cerrada de Sir Nighteye.

XXXXX

Hizashi Yamada alias Present Mic miro su bebida con ausencia en ese bar escandaloso, con su portada informal y civil donde su cabello caía en cascadas en un moño desordenado… había cosas que se enteró deseaba olvidar.

El alcohol no era la solución, pero las consecuencias que arrastraba lo que escucho ese día… cuando por fin se pudo exponer todos los pedazos de información que habían recaudado… necesitaba algo fuerte con que tragarlo.

Fue una reunión a puerta cerrada organizada por Nedzu, donde fue solicitado Endeavour, Tashinori, Aisawa y el mismo como testigos de los diferentes puntos del conflicto más grande del año desastroso para los héroes.

Casi dos meses después de la guerra de héroes, era navidad… una navidad amarga donde ya habían pasado tantas cosas ajenas a este gran conflicto donde murió uno de sus colegas y desapareció una de sus alumnas.

Fue como abrir una herida que apenas estaba cicatrizando.

Su personalidad siempre buscaba el consuelo de la multitud, era emocional y ruidoso… un personaje que anima, ahora estaba solo… bebiendo en un bar desconocido con la intensión de olvidar.

Sonrió amargo ante la cara de su buen amigo Aisawa al enterarse del parentesco de las bestias de alaya con Emiya y el poema que era Todoroki Enji… al parecer nadie les dijo con antelación de esto, eran pocos los que lo sabían… quizás alguno de los alumnos conscientes del evento mismo, pero no se molestaron en acusar a nadie… delatar era inútil cuando decías dicha información.

Hubiera invitado a esos dos a beber…. Era tarde y no estaba por gastar una llamada en eso.

-Saludo por lo injusto del mundo- brindo porque no quería pensar, cerro su mente a esa reunión y prefirió exigir otra botella.

Porque ahora, él se emborracharía… quizás olvidara todo una noche, pero era el descanso que necesitaba para ese mundo de mierda que carga su estoica ex alumna Emiya.

Que el mundo arda con la intriga… con las grandes teorías de conspiración que todo esto levanto… que los villanos sigan tramando en las sombras del olvido… que la misteriosa organización Alaya entre al libro de historia por lo caótico de su aparición repentina y su aparente retiro.

Hizashi bebería al olvido, quizás pediría a Midnight que lo recoja más tarde… pero ahora quería estar solo.

-Salud- brindo por un mundo mejor, feliz… donde solo haya héroes contra villanos…

XXXXX

¿FIN?

Bueno estos son fragmentos que habian vagado en algun punto de los ultimos capitulos que escribi del fic... como el conflicto resuelto de la falda... puntos de vista de algunos maestros asi como las consecuencias mas lugubres de la ultima batalla.

no hay fecha para la secuela... pero que decir que el manga se esta poniendo muy bueno.

Agradezco a todos los que me solicitaron este capitulo extra, porque fue una sorpresa saber que no solo mi hermana me acoso para tal fragmento.

Neah20... fuera.


End file.
